Pokemon: The Blooming Demon
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: Young Kalos native Dagda was never that popular. He was kind of a shut in, especially after packing up and moving to Galar. But, thanks to a lone Wooloo’s actions, he’d set off to make the world His stage.
1. Stage 1: Dandelion

Dagda jolted awake with a start, a cold sweat covering his body. He had that same perilous dream again. He saw a gigantic man, surrounded by warriors of myth and legend, battling a disgusting horror that painted the sky black.

He shook his head and sighed. He hated that dream. It terrified him, as the sight made him feel powerless. He didn't even have a Pokemon of his own yet, and the thought of being caught in the middle of all of that without a partner was bone chilling.

He realized, as he looked out of his window, that the sun was descending in the sky. He cursed, realizing that he missed meeting Hop at the train station. Hop was a friend of his, and the purple haired boy was excited for today.

Because today was the day that Hop's older brother, the undefeated Champion of the Galar region, Leon, was coming home for a spell. Hop was convinced that he'd gift the two of them with Pokemon, but he somehow overslept. There was something about the evening and night that made Dagda feel more comfortable.

Shaking his head as he stepped out of the shower, he took a look in the mirror. His body was lean, but with shoulders slightly too broad. His feet were wide, and his legs were slightly shorter than his torso, making him look like a cartoon character. To make things worse, his ears were very curved, almost crescent shaped.

His mother said this was do to an injury at birth. Apparently, the doctor tugged him from his mother's womb by the ears, something that Dagda found rather silly. His nose was also a little long, and curved ever so slightly upwards. All in all, he was handsome, sure, but he felt a little off in a lot of ways.

One of these was his hair. As he brushed it out before tying it back in a very tight bun, he noted that his hair was very thick. His mother would always joke that he had his father's hair, as his father was apparently Unovan. Growing up in Kalos before moving to Galar a few years back, he wondered what Unovans had to deal with to make their hair so incredibly thick.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked through his closet, trying to decide what he wanted to wear. He decided on a green t-shirt and a light black hoodie. His pants were khaki, and his sneaker were black, as he felt that black shoes went with any outfit. He pulled his necklace off his desk, throwing it on and sighing.

The necklace was a red stone of some form, probably a ruby. This was the only memento he had of his father. He had no idea who or where his father was, but he felt just a little bit more connected to him when he wore this necklace.

He tossed his bag, a large, unsightly brown hunk of junk he used to move with, over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs to find his mother sitting on the couch, reading. Her Munchlax, Otis, was sleeping next to her, unbothered by anything.

"Did Hop stop by at all?" he asked, and she turned to him, shaking her head. "I don't think so, Hun. He was really excited because Leon was coming back. Maybe you should stop by and see how he's doing." she said, and he nodded, waving to his mother before departing.

He rolled his shoulders, sighing at the crisp air in his hometown. Kalos had a much more pleasant climate to Dagda, and as he walked down his steps, he noticed a round, white sheep like Pokemon rolling into the wooden gate near his house.

It was to a place called the 'Slumbering Weald'. Dagda was interested in it, but he assumed that it was dangerous for someone to travel through, especially alone. He turned his back to the Wooloo and headed towards Hop's house.

He didn't get far, because he heard a loud crash, turning to see the Wooloo rolling off into the forest. He hesitated, wondering if he should try to help the Pokemon, or if he should see if Leon was still around.

He shook his head and sighed. Why would he rely on Leon to deal with everything? Hop's brother was already the champion, there was no reason to bother him and be the boy who cried Wooloo. He headed towards the Slumbering Weald, hoping that the sheep didn't roll too far.

As he walked through the forest, he made sure to stay incredibly alert. He understood that he had no Pokemon with him, but he prayed that he could sneak in, grab the Wooloo, and sneak out.

He walked through the grassy forest, keeping tabs on the location of anything he heard or saw, noticing that random Skwovet and Rookidee were scattering about, ignoring him. He liked this, because the last thing he needed was to get jumped by a horde of squirrels.

However, he noticed a lone Pokemon standing in his way, chittering at him. It was an ugly, bug like Pokemon with massive eyes. It narrowed it's huge eyes at him before scuttling ever closer. Dagda grabbed his necklace and closed his eyes, silently praying for forgiveness from whatever deity existed.

Hearing the Wooloo in the distance, Dagda made the bold decision to run forward. The Blipbug began to glow, and he silently prayed one more time before pulling his leg back and kicking the bug as hard as he good.

The Pokemon screeched in agony as it flew through the air into the trees. Heading towards the Wooloo's cooing, Dagda inhaled, realizing that there was a dense fog surrounding him.

"...Da!" he heard, realizing that it was Hop's voice in the distance. He turned in the direction of his friend's voice, realizing that the Wooloo was nowhere in sight. He heard light footsteps behind him, spinning and balling his fists.

His composure immediately faded at the sight before him. Standing proudly in the fog, staring down at him with golden eyes surrounding by black and blue markings, was a massive wolf.

This wolf was incredibly odd, his blue nose sticking out on his red furred face, one of his ears seemingly sliced off. Blue and white markings covered his blue back, and Dagda knew this Pokemon was very capable of killing him.

He could feel a chill running down his spine from the wolf's gaze, and he inhaled, trying to keep himself composed. "..da!" he heard, Hop's voice growing closer as the wolf merely stared at him. He clenched his fists, the wolf peeling it's lips back and growling at him.

"Bring it!" he called, hoping that he could taunt the wolf and use it's charge to escape. The wolf lowered it's head, and Dagda immediately bent his knees, wishing his legs were longer right now. "...agda!" he heard, realizing that Hop was closing in.

The wolf exhaled, swinging it's paw lightly. The Wooloo he came looking for rolled towards him, and Dagda grabbed it, realizing that his hands were quivering. The wolf exhaled and turned away from Dagda, glancing back at him.

"Don't run away! Fight me you oversized mutt!" he called, trying his best to Taunt the wolf into an attack, feeling more comfortable if he could escape off of an evasive attempt to flee. The wolf looked at him, and the oddest thing happened.

The wolf smiled. It was a weird looked, but the huge canine simply shook it's head and smiled before barking once. Dagda blinked, looking down to the Wooloo and reaching into it's dense wool. Within the wool, he found a large egg. Holding it in one hand and burying his other in the Wooloo's fur, he began to head back.

"There you are! I was so worried!" Hop said, and Dagda smiled, chuckling he sighed. "Sorry about not showing up earlier. I got stuck looking for this guy." he said, and Hop beamed.

Dagda always found Hop somewhere between endearing and annoying. His enthusiasm was rather adorable, but it grated at his nerves too. "It's alright! I had a great time with Lee." he said, referring to his brother.

"I hope Leon isn't too disappointed. I'm just glad this guy's safe." he said, leading the Wooloo from the forest without interruption. He rolled the sheep back to it's small flock before looking at the egg in his other hand. "What's that?" Hop asked, and Dagda shrugged.

"I found it with Wooloo in the forest. I don't know what kind of Pokemon it is but I'm kind of excited." he said, smiling. Hop laughed, a grin on his face. "I hope it's pretty strong, because it'll need to be to keep up with my team!" he called, showing Dagda three Pokeballs.

He blinked. "He gave you two Pokemon?" he said, and he nodded. "He was going to give you one but you didn't show up. You snooze you lose mate!" he said, playfully teasing his friend.

"Well, I guess I'll be staying home until this thing hatches." he said, and Hop nodded. "I'm going to go with Lee to see Professor Magnolia tomorrow. Apparently she asked Lee to help her find more trainers to find more info on rare Pokemon in the Pokedex." he said, and Dagda nodded, watching his friend bound off.

Walking back into his house, his mother noticed the slightly deflated look on his face. "Everything alright, Dagda?" she asked, and Dagda shrugged. "I'm not sure. Apparently Hop got two new Pokemon and all I got was this." he said, holding up the egg. His mother looked at the egg, wondering exactly what was in it.

"It looks like I finally got a use for this thing then." she said. She stood, happily trotting into the kitchen and shuffling through a drawer. She walked back into the living room, handing a Pokeball to Dagda.

However, this Pokeball was gray, and had the image of a crescent moon on it. "What's this for?" he asked, and she smiled. "For the egg silly. Whatever hatches from it needs a Pokeball, right?" she said, and Dagda blinked, realizing how goofy his question was. He sighed, resting on the couch with his egg.

He wondered exactly what was in the egg. Would it be some overpowered monster of a Pokemon that he couldn't handle, or would it be something like a Magikarp, and he'd be doomed to relying on back alley battles where he swings his Pokemon like a club?

The egg must have smelt rather good, because Otis, the chubby Munchlax that his mother had around, looked at it like it was his supper. Dagda glared at Otis, who merely grunted before plopping down.

Dagda ended up falling asleep, not realizing that the egg was still in his hands. He breathed evenly, the egg slowly starting to glow as his mother watched, a smile on her face. She looked to Otis, a look that the Munchlax knew meant work.

The egg began to glow, a dim glow that was rather pink in color. The egg started to crack, the glowing and wiggling not disturbing Dagda, who slept like the dead. A small, furry foot poked out of the egg, flailing about and cracking the eggshell, which Otis eagerly lapped up like hard candies.

Soon, a large tongue popped out, followed by a white head that had bright colored eyes. "Zig!" it called, and Dagda's Mom giggled as it nuzzled against Dagda, who grumbled in his sleep before turning.

The Pokemon curled up against Dagda and closed it's eyes, smiling like a kid in a candy store as it inhaled, falling asleep quickly, tuckered out from fighting his way out of his shell.


	2. Stage 2: Worry Seed

When Dagda woke up, he grumbled. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he realized that he fell asleep dressed. He sighed, hoping that he wouldn't feel too odd about wearing the same thing twice.

He looked to his lap, remembering the egg from yesterday. He blinked, seeing what he swore was a Zigzagoon. He had seen plenty from his younger days living in Kalos, but this one was completely different.

It had monochrome fur, stark in color and sleek. It's eyes were the same reddish pink color as it's tongue, and it almost looked like it was wearing a mask. He laughed, happy to see the Pokemon.

"I'm glad you're awake. I wanted to talk to you about something." he heard, looking up to see his mother smiling at him. She handed him a cup of coffee, something he grew accustomed to drinking in his early teen years. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

His mother smiled, sitting across from him, the Zigzagoon stirring in it's sleep. "Well, since you told me that Hop got the Pokemon Leon wanted you to have, I figured that I couldn't just let you start traveling around the world with just one Pokemon." she said, giggling to herself.

Dagda blinked. He didn't know his Mother to have many Pokemon. Or any for that matter. Infact, the only Pokemon he knew belonged to his mother was…

"You don't mean… Otis?" he asked, and she nodded, handing him a gray Pokeball with blue spheres on it. He blinked, realizing that Otis was normally on the couch. "He's not the strongest, but he knows how to kick some ass." she said, and he blinked again, rather surprised.

"So, have you thought about what you wanna name that little guy?" he asked, and Dagda looked down to the sleeping Pokemon on his lap. He tilted his head, looking it over. Being a foreigner, Dagda didn't know too much about Galarian Pokemon besides a few he'd seen in Leon's televised matches.

The Pokemon had a very odd disposition, and he couldn't tell whether it was just a normal Zigzagoon in facepaint or if it was an entirely different beast of a Pokemon. However, something came to Dagda's mind. Something rather peculiar.

"I think I'm going to call him Danzig." he said, and the Pokemon made a noise somewhere between a chirp and a bark. His mother giggled, loving the sight of her son so happy. "Hop's mom told me that he's going to Wedgehurst. You should go to." she said, and he nodded.

He exhaled as he stepped out of his house, realizing that he was finally about to travel the region with his own Pokemon. He smiled, walking through the streets of Postwick, passing by Hop's house.

Postwick was a small town, and Dagda found himself walking the streets of Galar within mere moments it seemed. He inhaled, enjoying the smell of the air, the air nice and warm as he walked. Danzig pattered at his side, Otis resting in his Pokeball.

Dagda soon came upon a roadblock. A small flock of Wooloo were sleeping in the way, the Pokemon a common nuisance in this part of the region. Dagda rolled his eyes, walking around and taking the long way to Wedgehurst.

He enjoyed the walk. He was fit, and made sure to keep himself in shape throughout his younger years. He didn't want to end up like Otis, all stout and stocky. He chuckled at the thought, smiling up at the sun's bright rays.

He was elated, waiting his entire life for this chance. Living in Kalos, he never had much drive to become a Pokemon Trainer. The region seemed much friendlier towards other occupations. A few of the Gym Leaders who were well known had retired, such as Korrina and Valerie, and a few, like Wulfric and Ramos, had passed away while Dagda was still a child.

He had heard that their replacements, all four of them, were siblings who lived in Kalos. He never learned their names, since he was a little kid, but he had heard about them.

Ramos' replacement was a girl, who tested Trainers with a variety of teams, all led by a Torterra she got from her husband. Dagda thought that was really cool, couples helping each other like that.

As he enjoyed the rays of the sun, he continued to think about the sibling Gym Leaders. Korrina's replacement was a girl as well, the big sister of the Grass leader. She maintained the Fighting type, but her ace, a super powerful Blaziken, was seldom seem.

Valerie's replacement was the middle child, and the younger brother of the four siblings. He was Dagda's favorite, as when they televised his matches, they were like watching a play.

He battled and emoted very theatrically, flanked by, oddly enough to the young Dagda, his wife and boyfriend. This confused a younger Dagda, but he came to find it rather amusing as he aged and matured. Of course, he piqued Dagda's interest, but there was one other gym leader.

Wulfric's replacement was the oldest sibling of the four, and he was easily the strongest. With his Beartic, a monster the commentators called 'Jotun', he never lost a televised match. Even to the Elite Four of the region.

Kalos' Champion was always a mystery to Dagda. He wondered who the strongest in all of Kalos was, and he came to learn that he was a nomadic man that traveled out of the region often. This inspired Dagda to become a trainer. He wanted to find that man. He had to learn from him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by pain. He yelped, looking down to see Danzig bite his leg. He looked down to the raccoon like Pokemon, who was growling at something across from it. Standing on the other side of the small grassy field, was a Yamper.

Normally, the chunky Electric type Pokemon was docile, friendly even. But this one was incredibly aggressive, growling and cackling at them. Dagda blanked for a second. How should he react?

He shook his head, thinking back to the televised gym battled he'd seen as a child. He looked down to Danzig, who seemed raring to go. Dagda grabbed Otis' Pokeball, feeling it was better to play things safe for now.

"Come on out Otis!" he called, throwing the gray Pokeball. It popped open, the chunky Munchlax coming out and releasing a cry. Dagda caught the Pokeball in his hands, realizing that he had no idea what moves Otis or Danzig could use.

Otis turned back to him with a questioning look at the Yamper charged them. It was slow, likely due to it's stubby legs. Dagda couldn't believe himself. He was completely out of touch, and flustered beyond straight thinking. Otis sighed and shook his head, looking to Danzig.

He said something to the Zigzagoon before stepping forward. The Yamper leapt forward, crashing into Otis, who slid back. Otis simply shoved his stomach forward, knocking the Yamper back and sighing.

Dagda began to relax, catching a glance from Otis. He understood. The Munchlax wasn't just an equalizer in his supposed rivalry with Hop, he was a teacher. The Munchlax was around the same age as Dagda, but had experience in battle. The Yamper charge again, and Otis inhaled.

When the Yamper crashed into him again, he was ready. He called out, throwing a right punch directly at the Pokemon's side, sending it flying off, bouncing off the ground and tumbling into the grass. Dagda blinked, surprised at the force of the strike.

Otis sighed, shaking his head. He looked to Dagda, and the fresh trainer caught the look. Otis began berating him, chattering in his own language and waggling a finger at Dagda. He nodded. "Sorry. I was just a little flustered." he said, and Otis grumbled to himself. Dagda shook his head. He didn't realize that when his Mother decided to let Otis travel with him, that he'd keep her nagging going strong.

Refusing to go back in his Pokeball, Otis walked through the route with Dagda and Danzig. Otis chattered with Danzig, and Dagda watched intently. He wished he could understand what the two were saying, because it seemed like Otis, the seemingly old Munchlax, was teaching Danzig.

"Hey Otis, why did Mom decide to let you come with me?" he asked, and Otis looked to him and shrugged, before pointing a claw at him. He then pinched his own nose and waved his other hand, blatantly telling Dagda he stunk. "You know, I am new at this." he said, and Otis nodded.

He beat his chest, as if trying to comfort Dagda, who smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad we have you here. Right, Danzig?" he asked, and the Zigzagoon nodded. The trio came upon Wedgehurst, Dagda always finding the town rather pleasant.

He knew that this was where the Pokemon Professor did most of her research. He had also heard that she had a private residence off to the northeast, but he had never traveled too far alone without a Pokemon.

He rolled his shoulders, smiling as he walked through the town with a positive attitude. He soon noticed Hop, and headed towards him, an understanding look between the trio as Dagda returned both of them to their Pokeballs.

Hop noticed Dagda, and began waving excitedly. "Hey Dagda!" he said, and Dagda waved back, smiling. He was in too good of a mood to be annoyed by Hop's near toxic optimism. "How have you been?" he asked, and his neighbor chuckled.

"We've been doing plenty of training! I hope that egg you had hatched." he said, and Dagda nodded. "It did, and I can't wait to take my partner around the region." he said. Leon was standing next to Hop, the duo waiting for the professor or something.

The champion chuckled, wearing his heavy fur cape despite how nice and warm it was outside. "I'm glad everything worked out for you. Hop is gonna need a rival to keep him on his toes if he wants to make it to the Champion Cup!" he said, and Hop beamed.

"The Champion Cup? You're taking the Gym Challenge, Hop?" he asked, and Hop nodded. "Lee said that he'd sponsor me so that I'd have a chance to compete!" he said, and Dagda blinked. One of the things he never understood as a foreigner was that anyone who wanted to challenge the gym leaders had to have a sponsor, someone who selected them as a representative for no real reason other than possibly publicity.

"That reminds me, are you going to take the Gym Challenge?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. Did he really want to? If everything went his way, than he'd end up facing off against Leon and his Charizard. It was a frightening prospect, and Dagda merely shrugged as a young woman exited the building.

"Oh hey Sonia!" Leon said, and the woman winked at him, beginning to twirl a lock of her hair. "Hey, are you lookin for Gran?" he asked, and both brothers nodded. "Miss Magnolia said that she was looking for more people to help with the Pokedex research, and I figured that Hop here would be a great help." he said, and Sonia hummed.

Dagda realized that he was rather unnoticed here, and that the good looking young woman seemed more focused on her lock of hair than the odd looking boy beside Hop. "Well, you could ask. She has a house up to the northeast. I was just on my way there to deliver some files to her. You wanna come with?" she asked, the two brothers nodding.

Hop looked to his neighbor, who didn't seem incredibly enthused. "Are you coming with us, Dagda?" he asked, and the foreigner shook his head. "I'm going to explore the town a little. Maybe get something to eat." he said, and Hop nodded, bounding off happily.

Dagda sighed after they left his sight. He actually didn't like being an afterthought like that, but he wasn't one to butt in to someone else's conversation. At least, not yet. He let Danzig and Otis out of their Pokeballs, heading towards a small cafe that allowed Pokemon to move about.

Sitting on a patch of grass with their food, Dagda was glad that his mother put some money and a few supplies in his bag while he slept. He looked to Otis and Danzig, who munched away happily on odd pastry looking treats called Poffins, an import from the Sinnoh region.

"Do you guys think I should take the Gym Challenge? You guys would be doing a lot of fighting." he said, and Otis beat his chest, looking rather confident. Danzig leaned up on his hind legs, beginning to bang his head like he was at a concert. Dagda smiled, glad that his partners were enthused about the idea.

He really wanted to take the challenge, but he was unsure about one thing. Galar was a commercialized place, a place where even the standard choice of a Pokemon Trainer, to challenge the gyms of their region and test their skills, was turned into something like sports entertainment.

And as a Gym Challenger, you had to have a sponsor. A trainer of note, or a person of wealth that could put their neck out for you. Of course, he'd heard from Hop about how a sponsored trainer has everything from their food to room and board at specific hotels covered. This would save Dagda a lot of money, sure, but that wasn't all.

He'd have to wear a specific uniform, and he'd seen it, since Hop always kept Leon's old uniform. It was an ugly white getup with blue and red stripes about it. He wasn't the biggest fan of it, but if his partners wanted to tussle with the best of them, he'd have to tolerate it.

That left Dagda with one huge, glaring problem. How would he get a sponsor?


	3. Stage 3: Harmony

Moving on, Dagda soon realized that as it stood right now, he was simply shadowing Hop, and he didn't know how he felt about this. Dagda always struggled with his emotions, always being tugged oddly between the good and bad.

The part of him that idolized the theatrical Fairy Type Gym Leader that replaced Valerie was happy for Hop, and wanted to compete to the best of his ability with those around him.

However, the part of him enthralled with Wulfric's replacement was aggravated. How was he going to achieve anything in his life when he was allowing himself to be outpaced and outdone by his neighbor? Imagine if there was anyone of actual importance.

Dagda shook his head, realizing that there was a nice house with a purple roof up ahead. It had similar architecture to the building he met Hop at, and he decided that he'd stop by too.

Hop waved to him as he approached, Magnolia, Sonia and Leon all in the middle of an 'adult conversation'. "Hey Dagda! I got a great idea, let's battle!" he said, holding out a Pokeball. Dagda blinked, wondering if that was a good idea. He didn't even know what moves his Pokemon had. He inhaled, the positive and negative emotions within him in unison for once.

He smiled and nodded, and the walked over to a blue field that Magnolia had. Hop inhaled, holding the Pokeball like a baseball, pitching it and striking a pose as his Wooloo popped out, letting out a happy cry.

Dagda decided that he would prefer to play it safe, and he sent out Otis. The Munchlax blinked, looking across the field at the Wooloo and seemingly scoffing. Dagda hoped that he could back up his confidence.

"Wooloo, use Tackle!" Hop called, the sheep rearing back before rolling forward, directly at Otis. The Munchlax looked back to Dagda, who once again was slightly flustered. He shook his head, thinking back to the battles he'd watched on TV.

"Grab it!" he called, watching the pointy eared bear catch the rolling sheep with his short arms. "Throw it in the air and use Hyper Voice!" he called, naming a random move that came to mind. Otis sent him a confused look before complying, tossing the sheep Pokemon into the air as hard as he could.

"Wooloo, use Defense Curl!" Hop called, and the sheep remained curled up, it's body glowing a dull orange as Otis let loose a battle cry, visible waves of sound pelting the fur of the Wooloo, who swerved to the side and hit the ground.

Dagda could feel himself quivering slightly, worried about Hop's Wooloo instead of focusing on the match. Otis barked at him, and he blinked, shaken from his thoughts. "Use Fire Punch!" he called, another random move coming to mind.

Otis inhaled, shaking his hand as it lit aflame, before charging forward as Hop's Wooloo rolled back to a vertical base. "Tackle!" Hop called, the Wooloo rolling forward as fast and hard as it could, Otis throwing a right hook as the two collided.

A burst of energy caused a small explosion and cloud of smoke. When it faded, Otis had slide back, holding his damaged arm, Wooloo unconscious in the center of the field. Hop returned the sheep, seeming slightly upset. "Alright, let's see how you handle this!" he shouted.

The next Pokemon that stood across from Otis was a round, avian Pokemon. Dagda looked to Otis, wondering if the Munchlax could continue battling with his injured arm, especially against something that could fly. "Rookidee, use Peck!" he called, the bird flying forward, it's beak elongating and glowing white.

It struck Otis in the shoulder, the Munchlax simply enduring repeated knifelike jabs across it's body while waiting for his trainer to issue a command. Otis barked at Dagda, who seemed to falter in the sight of his Pokemon struggling.

Otis looked to Dagda and screamed, snapping him out of his trance. Dagda still couldn't focus, and Otis simply called out in frustration. The small bear caught the Rookidee by it's beak with it's injured arm, his free arm striking it under the jaw, cackling with electricity.

He threw the bird, who crumpled to the ground, defeated in one shot. Otis called out in frustration, small amounts of blood seeping through his blue and white fur thanks to the repeated attacks. Otis looked to Dagda, who could barely form words.

"Are you.. alright?" he asked, and Otis screamed in anger, glaring at Dagda and storming off. "Otis, wait!" he called, reaching out, the Munchlax not listening as Hop returned his defeated Pokemon.

"Pay attention! You're battling with the next Champion!" Hop said confidently, another Pokeball in his hand. Dagda clenched his fist, Danzig exploding from his Pokeball without a move from Dagda.

Suddenly, Dagda's entire demeanor changed. Hop noticed this, and so did Leon, who was watching intently as Sonia and Magnolia spoke. Hop sent out his next Pokemon, a green, monkey like Pokemon with a wooden stick in it's hand. "Grookey, use Branch Poke!" he called, the monkey bounding forward.

The monkey hopped, coming down and striking Danzig on the skull. "Counter!" Dagda called, his voice still and confident, the raccoon like Pokemon rising to it's hind legs and punching the monkey under the chin, watching it fly back. "Tackle!" he called, the raccoon running forward in an odd zigzag pattern that confused the monkey.

"Grookey, predict where he'll attack from and use Branch Poke!" Hop called, and the monkey nodded, watching the black and white Pokemon close in, it's odd color pattern looking like a bar code zooming in ever closer, and for some reason, Grookey couldn't identify where it started and ended.

He swung his stick, striking the raccoon in the side. "Counter!" Dagda called again, the raccoon Pokemon biting down on the arm of the Grookey and simply rolling, flipping and slamming in onto it's back.

The Grookey bounced slightly, dropping it's stick and groaning to itself as it faded from consciousness. Danzig rose up, banging it's head once again, as if playing a victory song in it's head.

Hop returned Grookey, pulling out what Dagda assumed was his last Pokeball. He sent it out without a word, with that same baseball pitch. It was a bright, happy, rabbit like Pokemon, white in color. Hop wasted no time, remembering that Dagda's Pokemon had to be hurt to use Counter.

"Scorbunny, Ember!" he called, and the rabbit hopped into the air, launching a ball of fire at Danzig. "Dodge it and use Knock Off!" Dagda called, his posture and attitude completely different than the start of the battle.

Danzig complied, zigzagging around the flying fireball and hopping up to Scorbunny, smacking it in the face with a paw and making it stumble. "Keep attacking. Use Tackle!" he called, Danzig rotating and jumping forward.

He crashed his body into the Scorbunny, who called out as it bounced off the ground. Danzig landed atop it, pinning it to the ground. "Tackle!" Dagda called, and the Zigzagoon simply lifted it's head and brought it down, crashing skulls with the rabbit and knocking it out.

Dagda's demeanor seemed to shatter, and he blinked, returning Danzig before rushing off in the direction of Otis, who had long since vanished from sight. Hop growled at his loss, watching his rival run off without a word.

He narrowed his eyes, desiring a chance to get better, and to defeat Dagda. Suddenly, a red ball of light zipped past his eyes and struck the ground nearby. Hop ran up to it, a smile spreading across his face.

Otis hadn't gone far, leaning up against a nearby hill and resting. The Munchlax noticed Dagda approaching, and saw Danzig on his shoulders, like a lookout using his height to survey the land. Danzig hopped down and began talking to Otis.

Danzig sat on his back legs and banged his head while he talked, Dagda finding the sight rather unusual. Otis seemed to listen intently, his demeanor much different from the lazy little bear he remembered growing up. Danzig put on a scowl in the middle of his chattering and Otis rose a brow.

Dagda tilted his head. Did the Munchlax even have eyebrows to raise? He wondered as Otis nodded and responded, saying something that seemed to stupify the Zigzagoon. Otis sighed and shook his head, Dagda wondering exactly what they were talking about with such impressive expression.

He was used to it of course, because one of his inspirations was the Fairy Type Gym Leader of his home country, who would also put on plays with his Pokemon, and was known as the foremost acting coach in Kalos.

Otis nodded eventually, turning his attention to Dagda and waggling his finger. He chattered at him, a scolding tone to every 'lax' or 'Munchlax' that came from his large mouth.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, Otis. I just… caved under the pressure." he said, and Otis shook his head and pointed at Danzig, who only smiled, tongue hanging from his mouth. Otis must have been referring to the way Dagda battled with Danzig.

"I.. I don't know why it was different with Danzig. I think I was just angry, that's all." he said, and Otis sighed, rolling his eyes and shrugging. He held out his injured arm, and Dagda noticed that it seemed rather fine, the blood stains washed from his fur.

Dagda smiled, nodding and pulling out both of his Pokeballs. He returned the two Pokemon, deciding that he would take a quick trip to the Pokemon Center before he headed to Wedgehurst Station. His next stop was Motostoke.

He knew that the Gym Challenge would start soon, as it started at a similar time each year. There was no time limit, but the Chairman of the Galarian Pokemon League in charge of the Semifinals and Finals to the Champion Cup was a sporadic man who could have it take place whenever he really wanted to. This didn't give Dagda much time to find a sponsor, but he decided to battle as hard as he could. Maybe he'd impress somebody important.


	4. Stage 4: Wilted Lotus

When Dagda reached Wedgehurst Station, he was told that the train would be a few minutes. He sat, looking through his clunky old bag to see exactly what his Mother had packed him.

There were a few hygiene products, and a couple changes of clothes. Of course, there was also a decent chunk of money, likely saved over a few years, so that Dagda could afford food, clothes and shelter as he traveled.

There was also a small camping set, folded incredibly tight and laid at the bottom of his bag. There was a small handful of assorted Pokeballs, something he knew was a touch his Mother knew he'd appreciate.

In a thinner pocket, there was what looked like a large wok, and everything for a small burner. This way, while he was camping, Dagda could cook something or another. There wasn't any food to be found in the bag, but he assumed that he could at the least forage for berries or something. It couldn't be too hard.

He heard the intercom go off, and he stood, heading onto the comfortable train. He was glad to be on his way to Motostoke. While he sat on the train, scrolling through whatever on his phone, he noticed an odd text message from a number he wasn't familiar with.

'Sorry about not talking to you. That Leon is such an attention hog!' it read, and Dagda realized it must be Sonia, the pretty woman who was Professor Magnolia's granddaughter. He found her message to be perfectly fine, but something seemed off.

It seemed slightly flirtatious. Of course, this was likely just Dagda imagining things, but he chose to play it safe. He sent a bland message back, mentioning that he never got to speak to her grandmother about the Pokedex, something he'd rather enjoy having.

As he stared out the window, he chose to let Danzig and Otis out of their Pokeballs, the trio simply sitting and staring at the trees and mountains out the window.

Dagda's mind began to wander. Exactly how was he going to find a sponsor? Should he try and impress one of the Gym Leaders? He knew that all of them would be in Motostoke, and so would random companies that liked sending Gym Challengers for publicity. Should he storm the field, try and get their attention in private, or make a public showing? He sighed, wishing he had someone with more experience to talk to about this.

"Hey Otis, did Mom ever take the Gym Challenge in Kalos?" he asked, and Otis shook his head. Otis began making theatric movements, referring to the varying forms of acting and contests that Pokemon and their Trainers could participate in throughout the world.

"Did she have any Pokemon back then? You might remember better than me." he asked, and Otis frowned slightly, glancing out the window before shaking his head. Dagda wasn't sure, but he swore that Otis just lied to him.

His phone went off again, and he looked to it. He noticed another message from Sonia, who explained to him that the Pokedex was simply an application that was privately released. She provided a link for him to download it, and within a few minutes, he scrolled the Pokedex, which somehow knew exactly what Pokemon he'd encountered and obtained.

He smiled at this, because it could be incredibly useful. He looked out the window, noticing that the train had stopped, the scenery unmoving outside. The speaker went silent, the random musik being played silenced for a moment.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, we are going to have to ask all passengers to depart the train. We have currently reached the southern point of the Wild Area, and will provide Flying Taxis for anyone at request. Thank you." it said, and Dagda frowned.

He was familiar with the Wild Area. It was an umbrella term for a collection of odd, miniature locations that had sporadic micro climates. Dagda had heard that one part of the wild area can have a raging sandstorm, and yet a hundred yards away there was a lake with snow falling, and a tower off to the north with the sun shining brightly.

It sounded interesting, and he was actually happy to explore this area. Perhaps he'd catch another Pokemon or two while he was here. He exited the train, inhaling as he looked at the near limitless expanse before him.

This was exactly what he wanted. This was the trek through a region that he came to look forward to as a young boy in Kalos. Even from his hometown of Lumiose, he envisioned something just like this. He took his first steps towards into the Wild Area, a smile on his face and his head held high.

He knew that the Wild Area was rather large, as it covered almost half the region, but he was rather surprised by what he saw. They were on a hill, and as he walked about, seeing Pokemon scurrying and flying around without a care in the world, he noticed the weather.

Because, within his vision, off the cliff to the east, there was a sandstorm. It was rather odd, and he wondered how it was possible, as the weather where he was walking was rather pleasant. He noticed a hailstorm for to the northwest as well, wondering what could cause such sporadic weather.

He continued through, ignoring most of the Pokemon he saw. Most of them didn't interest him, and the Pokemon themselves seemed intent on ignoring him. Everything from Yampers and Wooloo too even Pokemon he hadn't expected to see, like Roselia and Electrike. He was happy to see Pokemon that he was familiar with, as the Galar native Pokemon were an odd bunch.

Dagda noted that he didn't really cover much ground. Far off in the distance, he could see something like a bridge, but it was connected to a larger building structure, which was likely Motostoke. He hoped that they delayed the beginning of the Gym Season, or pushed the deadline to register back, because he still had to trudge through this entire area just to reach Motostoke, not to mention actually finding a sponsor.

Night fell, and Dagda found himself rather exhausted. He placed his mammoth bag on the ground, sighing as he fished through it to find the tent that his mother had packed for him.

Pulling it out, he let Otis and Danzig from their Pokeballs, the trio spending a rather long time setting the tent up. Dagda wasn't much of an outdoor child, preferring to spend his time inside watching the Kalosian gym leaders, their personalities captivating and inspiring.

With the tent finally set up underneath a tree, Dagda crawled inside and sighed. He laid flat on his back, staring at the roof of the tent with Otis and Danzig sitting in front of the entrance. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep. You guys stay close, alright?" he asked, the two Normal Type Pokemon nodding as he slowly nodded off.

His dreams were far more pleasant than normal. He dreamed of a town of good people, all warm and welcoming. He also dreamed about having a younger brother, a faceless younger, or at the least smaller, male that he spent time with, someone that made him feel more confident, stronger, more important. There was no giant man, no war, no feeling of being small and helpless. Just a good night's sleep.

When Dagda awoke, he noted a slight pain in his lower back. He sight, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, noticing that it was morning, as the tent was surrounded by bright light. He glanced about the tent, finding his bag and seeing Danzig curled up next to Otis. Dagda smiled, returning the sleeping Pokemon to their balls.

Unsurprisingly, taking the tent down was a much easier, one man job. With the ten packed tightly into his bag, Dagda pressed on. He noticed that the weather was far different than it was before. Instead of the bright, sunny weather he experienced yesterday, the weather today was somehow overcast despite the bright sunshine trying to pierce the clouds. He sighed as he pressed on, trying to remain alert.

The hours dragged by, and Dagda came very close to walking off of a cliff on stumbling into a body of water once or twice. It was very awkward, not knowing where he was going. He kept pressing on however. He had just begun his journey, finally able to explore the region with his own Pokemon, and he wasn't going to let a train stoppage and bad weather stop him. He was determined.

With night approaching again, Dagda frowned. He was sure that he was lost, as the fog that had set in after the first two hours obscured his view of anything more than a foot or two in front of him. He shook his head, wondering if it was a good idea to set up camp in this fog. For all he knew, he was in the open, and would attract a large number of Pokemon or even other people to him. He didn't like the thought.

Convinced that the fog was too dangerous to sleep in, Dagda decided that he'd press on. He'd at the least find a small cluster of trees. He hadn't eaten either, as they fog was moist, and all of his, and even Otis' attempts to start a fire were failures. He felt weak, and he was sure that his Pokemon were the same. He cursed himself for not thinking ahead. The train stoppage threw all of his plans off.

Realizing that it was the dead of night, Dagda moved to set up camp for the night. Once again, the trio struggled with the tent, this time a little less. Crawling into the tent, the trio cuddled together, the night in this area far colder than the previous. They were barely able to sleep in the bitter cold, falling asleep through sheer force of will.

This night, Dagda's dreams were again pleasant. He dreamt of having fun battles with many trainers, and even finding himself traveling with someone. He couldn't tell who, but he could tell from the dream that they were someone that he got a long with, even though they were struggling. It was odd, as Dagda's pleasant dreams were fleeting. He couldn't make out any faces or defining features. It was as if they were glances into someone else's life, or as if it was from the perspective of someone blind.

When they woke, they noted that it was raining. Dagda sighed, wondering if they should wade out the rain. He noticed that this particular tent had no ventilation, no smoke stack like some of the fancy ones he's seen at markets in Kalos. This meant that one stray spark from trying to cook would burn the tent down and possibly kill them. He sighed, looking to his Pokemon.

"Well, what do you think we should do? Should I move on in the rain, or do you guys want to wade it out?" he asked, and the two Pokemon shook their heads. They didn't like the idea of being wet, nor the idea of Dagda being wet. With the fog preventing him from finding a safe body of water to bathe in, he'd been stuck in the same clothes for days. He hated it, but he understood that his safety was more important.

The rain let up shortly after, and the trio broke the tent down and kept moving. The weather was cloudy, but it wasn't the miserable fog from the day before or the odd weather conditions he'd seen on his first day in the Wild Area. Infact, he could see the entrance to Motostoke off in the distance. He'd taken an odd path, but it was to the south east of him. He was glad that this nightmare was almost over.

Dagda then heard a noise. His ears almost twitched as he turned, hearing nothing. He frowned, wondering if some goofy Pokemon was playing a trick on him. He kept moving, hearing the noise again. He looked to Otis and Danzig, who seemed on alert as well.

With the bridge overhead, Dagda knew that there was less than an hour between him and Motostoke. With how high in the sky the sun was, he knew that he'd still have a chance to search for a sponsor. He had to. He ignored the noises, him and his Pokemon pressing on.

The noise happened again, and Otis made a noise, calling for Dagda to remain alert. He couldn't focus. He was too close to stop and have some small, insignificant Pokemon block his path to doing what he wanted. Danzig called out, and Dagda growled aloud, frustrated.

When he turned around, he felt his heart sink. His entire body locked up at the sight of the Pokemon before him. It was a large, bipedal mammal Pokemon that almost, almost reminded him of Danzig. Except this creature was far more sinister.

It had an immensely long neck, and it's squared chest and shoulders were broad, covered in scrapes and scars, patches of fur missing as well. Dagda knew that something was wrong. He couldn't simply return his Pokemon and flee, that would put him in danger. However, his young, fledgling Pokemon stood no chance against this beast in front of him.

He didn't have a chance to say anything, because Otis roared, charging the creature, his body glowing a bright green. He leapt forward, slamming into the large mammal. However, the beast crossed it's arms over it's chest before throwing them out, knocking Otis' attack away without the slightest issue.

Dagda screamed, a fear stricken wail that served no purpose. His body kicked into automatic as he saw the beast's jaws dart for the airborne Otis. Dagda managed to shove Otis out of the way, the maw of the beast clamping down on his shoulder.

Dagda had never felt such pain. The beast tried wrapping it's hands around Dagda, who flailed with all of his might, kicking at the beast wherever his feet would reach. He could feel the teeth still grinding into the bones and flesh of his shoulder, his right arm feeling completely useless as he began punching the creature in the face.

Danzig rammed himself into the beast's side, his jaws releasing Dagda, who crumpled to the ground in pain, blood soaking all of his clothes. He gripped his shoulder, his body seizing and twitching at the sight of his own blood. What was he supposed to do now?

The beast kicked Danzig like a ball, the Zigzagoon crashing to the ground, Otis standing in front of Danzig and using a barrier to block the beast's jaws. Dagda struggled to his feet. Maybe, he could catch the beast in a Pokeball and throw it in a lake or give it to someone else.

He struggled to take his blood soaked bag off with one hand, Otis struggling to protect himself against the monster, who had begun to just punch and kick his barrier. Danzig was obviously injured, the raccoon Pokemon unconscious and awkwardly positioned. He hated feeling so powerless, struggling to find a Pokeball amongst all of his other belongings.

His right arm was completely useless, and as he scrounged up a Pokeball, he realized that half of the things in his bag had blood on them, and his hand was stained with blood. He panicked, looking from the bag to the monstrous Pokemon. When he did, his heart caught in his chest.

The Pokemon, some foul long necked Demon Beast, was staring directly at Dagda. He felt so afraid, so frozen in fear. He couldn't move or look away, or he might die. He didn't want to lose his Pokemon, or his life. He felt as if he was being forced to choose, and his mind couldn't decide.

With the Pokeball in his hand, Dagda did the only thing he thought he could do. Weak and weary from the blood loss and the sheer fear, he screamed, a fearful bellow that was accompanied by him trying to smash the Pokeball into the demon's face. His hand moved as if in slow motion, Dagda processing the beast's sickening reaction.

It let out a light pant that could be confused for a chuckle. It caught Dagda's wrist and squeezed, the boy screaming in pain and dropping the Pokeball. The beast rose it's other arm and slashed him across the face. This time, Dagda couldn't resist.

He collapsed to the ground from the force of the blow, screaming in agony. His eyes were clamped shut, but the searing pain across his face covered his left eye as well. He barely opened his right eye, reaching out desperately.

He watched the monstrous Pokemon stalk over to an exhausted, injured Otis, who was trying with all of his being to protect Danzig. Dagda's powerlessness had overwhelmed him. He couldn't even call out to his Pokemon. His eyesight grew blurry and his left hand wobbled, his blood pooling beneath him as he slowly faded from consciousness.

He clawed the ground, trying to drag himself over to his Pokemon. He didn't want it to end like this. He had too much he wanted to do. He wasn't going to give up. He swore to himself that he'd achieve something. He'd make friends, he'd grow stronger and more confident. But this beast that he watched with cloudy vision kick his Pokemon into submission showed Dagda that maybe, just maybe, he didn't have what it takes.


	5. Stage 5: Aromatherapy

The moon was high in the sky. The breeze was light and crisp, the night air just cool enough to make you wear a jacket. A fire, bright and hearty, cackled away in the night.

The flames illuminated the unconscious figures of three young travelers, beset by a foul beast and gravely wounded. They were out cold, their minds still warring with death itself, their resolve and very will to live being tested.

The first to stir was the one called Danzig. The near newborn Zigzagoon coughed, waking up and struggling to stand on his own feet. He could tell that his wounds were tended to, but they were lighting his mind up with the intense pain. He looked about, searching for the only people he knew.

"I see you have awoken." he heard, looking to the direction the voice came from. Sitting across from him at the fire, relaxed and poised elegantly, was a single, large round Pokemon. It appeared to have short arms that were shaped like shields.

"Who… who are you?" Danzig asked, not familiar with this Pokemon. The Pokemon closed it's bright blue eyes and nodded it's head in a respectful bow. "I am Legion. I am a Falinks Brass in the service of my friend." he said, and Danzig grit his teeth, the pain still at the front of his mind.

"Did you and your trainer help us?" he asked, coughing and breathing heavily. The Falinks Brass nodded. "Indeed. We aided our Trainer when he came upon you all. Being beset by an Obstagoon must be especially painful for one such as you." he said, and Danzig frowned.

"I… I saw Dagda get hurt so bad trying to help me. I wish I was stronger." he said, and the Falinks Brass nodded. He inhaled, from where Danzig could not tell. "My trainer and I will guide you and your battalion for a while. Our leader is rather fickle." he said, and Danzig nodded.

Otis began to stir, the Munchlax grabbing his pained abdomen. His breathing was especially labored, but he trudged over to Danzig's fire. "Are you alright, Kid?" he asked, and Danzig nodded. "It hurts a lot… but I should be okay." he said, and Otis looked to the Falinks.

"We are forever in your debt. I'm sure we'd be halfway through that bastard's intestines if not for you." Otis said, ignoring the pain in his midsection and bowing deeply. Legion nodded in kind. "We would do it a thousand times over. It is our duty." he said.

"Getting cozy with them, Legion?" they heard, the two injured Pokemon turning to see a huge man, at least one and a half times taller than Dagda and twice as wide, walk into the small campsite. At his side were five smaller versions of Legion, who gathered around him like they were his children.

"I am simply glad that they are recovering naturally. I lack the ability to heal them myself." Legion said, and the man chuckled. His skin was bronze, almost the same color as Dagda's, and he too looked odd. His nose was slightly off, as if a spike or a horn was to pop out of the bridge at any moment. His beard was large and thick, and black in color. His hands were massive, his fingers abnormally wide and his palms rather large for his wrists. His hair was also wild, and Otis swore he could see red horns beneath the dark, dark green mane.

His forearms were also huge, his elbows abnormally angular, like they had been broken more than once and healed wrong each time. "You two runts alright?" the man asked, and Otis nodded. "We are in your debt, kind sir." he said, bowing lightly. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"I couldn't let some kid get mauled to death. Besides, I'd never battled an Obstagoon with that much attitude before." he said, and Legion nodded. "He was a rather good test for our new formations." the Brass spoke, the smaller Falinks members all silent balls with eyes.

Otis and Danzig looked to Dagda, who was still completely unconscious. They frowned, realizing that his entire body was covered in some bandage or another. Otis closed his eyes.

"His mother had me tag along to guide him and Danzig. Seeing him like that..." He couldn't finish. He felt defeated, weak. The bearded man looked to Dagda. "He's a tough one. Some kids woulda shit themselves, literally, or died from the injuries. When I found him, he was still reaching out to you guys to try and protect you. He's got guts."

"How bad is he?" Otis asked, Danzig taking a back seat and letting the older Pokemon and people talk. "Bad enough. He had a busted wrist, his shoulder was damaged severely. Damaged bone, torn muscle, possibly damaged nerves. His face suffered multiple wounds, and I'm pretty sure his left eye is done for." he said, and Otis clenched his fists.

How could he have failed at his job so badly? It had barely been a week since they set out from Postwick and Dagda was severely wounded and might be permanently disabled. "Will he be able to use his arm?" he asked, and the man nodded. "Of course. I've been tending to it very well, with Legion's help. It'll be worn out easily, and he shouldn't use it in a fight for a while, but his arm should make a relatively full recovery. However, similar shock or stress to the attack might mess with his nerves in more ways than one." the man said, shaking his head.

"His wrist should be fine within a few days thanks to an herbal paste under his bandages, but for all of my ability, I don't think I can save his eye." he said, and Otis nodded. He was still deflated. Even at best, Dagda would have a useless eye and a sensitive arm.

Otis looked to the man. "I want you to train me. I wish to grow stronger to protect Dagda. I can't have anything like this happen again. He's too important to me." he said, and the man nodded. "If that's what you wish, I have no objections."

In his odd state of being, Dagda felt himself wandering aimlessly. He was sure that he was dead, as he had yet to have anything he could call a dream. It was as if his soul had left his body, and he was wandering purgatory while the powers that be decided his fate. In Kalos, there were many faiths that were treated equally.

Dagda himself wasn't the most religious, but when he visited his grandparents, who had passed the year before he moved to Galar, at dinner they prayed to Xerneas the Everlasting, a moniker given to one of thee mythical, legendary Pokemon of his homeland. He smiled, the thought warming his soul.

He remembered why they prayed to that god. He was a god of eternal life, of Fairies, of the forest. He was an embodiment of the good aspects of Kalos, from it's wildlife, to high life expectancy and so on. A life expectancy that didn't factor in long necked demons apparently.

Dagda continued his odd, aetherial roaming. Was Danzig okay? What about Otis? Did the monster eat them, and this was some sick deity's way of telling them they were naught in this world? He didn't understand.

Days had gone by, and Otis and Danzig had made speedy recoveries. Their bodies were still sore, and they'd make sure that after Dagda finally woke up, he'd avoid random trainers and most wild Pokemon for a while, because they needed the rest. The bearded man fed them, his cooking skills rather impeccable.

"Good sir, do you have any idea when Dagda will awaken? He's starting to look thinner." Otis asked, looking to his trainer. The bearded man cast his crimson eyes at the boy's immobile form. "It's up to him if he wants to awaken. I can change his bandages and tend his wounds, but the will of the soul can make all of that pointless if your friend has given up." he said, and Otis looked to Dagda, praying for him to pull through.

Dagda hated this wandering. There was nothing. No exits, no dreams, nothing. He even wondered if he could control this odd, colorless void he wandered. He tried dreaming up the smaller boy from his dream, or anyone else. Danzig, Otis, his mother, even Hop or Sonia. He hated that there was nothing. He was again weak, and powerless. He didn't know whether to give up or press on. It felt like years had gone by.

"Why should you keep going?" He heard suddenly, seeing an apparition appear to his left. It slowly took shape, and it kind of looked like Dagda. It was smaller than him, and had pink eyes and his hair was tied loosely atop his head. "Who are you?" he asked, and the spectral form shrugged. "Who cares?" he asked, his oddly bright appearance not matching his doomsaying attitude.

"There you go again holding him back. I wish you'd let me take care of everything." Dagda heard. A second apparition with a deeper voice appeared, and it again began to take the shape of Dagda himself. This one had it's hair down, and pitch black eyes and a stalwart attitude. The pink Dagda shook his head.

"Why? We don't even have a sponsor so it's not like anyone would miss us." it said. Dagda blinked. The ghostly figure was right. Dagda didn't even have a sponsor. And for all he knew, he was dead anyway, or at least comatose for a while.

"Because he's a fucking man! What kind of man is gonna let a damn weasel kill him off!?" the black Dagda shouted. He was confident, powerful, everything that Dagda was in the dreams where he had a younger brother. The Pink Dagda rolled his eyes. "The kind of man that's imagining two separate halves of his personality." he said, and the Black Dagda growled.

He looked to the real Dagda, folding his arms. "The fuck you gonna do? You gonna listen to this Fairy over here and kick the bucket?" he asked, and the pink Dagda sighed. "We can't all be big, strong evil bastards like you ya know!" he shouted, sounding rather feeble. Dagda found it odd to witness, because he could understand the way both of them thought.

"I don't want to die, but he's right. I don't have a sponsor and my Pokemon might be… dead. I don't know if I want to wake up." he said, and the pink Dagda folded his arms, feeling rather accomplished. "See! We should just give up! I told you!" he said, and the Black Dagda roared in frustration.

"So if they're alive, the fuck you gonna do? Let em wander around that hellhole called the Wild Area to get jumped again? Some fuckin trainer you are." he said, turning his back to Dagda. The spectre was right. He could be abandoning his Pokemon. He hated being unable to decide.

"Stop being so mean to him! He didn't do anything to you!" the Pink Dagda shouted, the two odd facets of Dagda's personality warring with each other and only making Dagda's life, or afterlife even more confusing and difficult. The Black Dagda kicked the pink Dagda in the stomach before grabbing the real Dagda by his collar.

"If you kick the bucket because you're being a coward I'll haunt you for the rest of every life you have. I don't get how you can be so fucking pathetic. It's no wonder your father isn't around." he said, and Dagda shoved him off and punched him in the face.

The Pink Dagda gasped, and the Black Dagda grabbed his jaw and began to nod over and over. "That's what the fuck I'm talking about! Now wake the fuck up and take that attitude to Motostoke so you can ruin that little purple haired cunt's hopes and dreams!" he shouted, and Dagda blinked.

Could he really just do that? Simply will himself into his body and go about his life? Would the two spectral facets of his being haunt him like this? Would he be able to sleep pleasantly again, with his partners? The two Dagdas walked up to him, pink Dagda grabbing his hand and black Dagda grabbing his shoulder. He closed his eyes. He wished that he was able to wake up, wherever he was. He knew that he had what it took to survive and prevail.


	6. Stage 6: Yggdrasil

The moon was high in the sky when Dagda finally, finally awoke. He grunted, feeling the immense pain erupt throughout his body as he tried to move. "So you decided to wake up finally, huh?" he heard, turning his head to see a huge man with a large beard sitting at a fire, his crimson eyes staring at Dagda. Dagda pushed himself up, noticing bandaged around his wrist, and odd tape about his shoulder. "What.. what is this?" he asked, and the man chuckled.

"You're welcome, Runt." he said, and Dagda nodded his thanks. He noticed Danzig and Otis sleeping together, seeming very serene. "How… how long was I asleep?" he asked, and the man shrugged. "About a week. The Gym season already started and it's been rather hard keeping upstart runts from jumping your Pokemon as practice. Of course, I've had help." he said, Dagda seeing a Falinks next to him, the six round Pokemon nodding to him. Dagda nodded again, his shoulder rather sore. "Thank you, Sir." he said, and the man nodded.

"You got guts kid. I'm surprised you didn't run away, or at least try to. I like that." he said, and Dagda shifted himself, looking down. He noticed that his left side was rather obscured, and he reached up to his face, assuming there were bandages from where he was slashed in the face.

His whole body, heart and soul included, froze up when he felt nothing. "So you finally noticed, huh?" the man said, shaking his head and eating some form of meat on a bone. "What… what happened to me?" he asked, and the man sighed. "You barely survived that shit, Runt." he said, scratching his beard.

"Your shoulder was fucked, but using that specialized electromagnetic tape, I've pretty much been able to repair it completely. Just try not to use it too much, in ANY way." the man said, and Dagda blinked, feeling like that was a dirty joke. The man shook his head, as if trying to suppress a chuckle of his own. "Your wrist should be fine. Those bandages can come off at sunrise. Might be sore though. Your face suffered the most though." he said, handing Dagda a hand mirror he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

When Dagda held the mirror up to his face, he frowned immediately. Because, on his already weirdly proportioned and unusual face, was a scar that went from his hairline, down his forehead and over his left eye and to his nose. It was oddly shaped, and his eye was actually open. He couldn't blink it or see out of it, but the purple eye was clouded, almost completely white in color. Dagda began to shake, and he soon realized, as tears flowed down the right side of his face, he couldn't even cry out of it.

The man sighed. He had expected something like this. "Unfortunately, your eye was the one thing I couldn't heal. The sight is completely gone, but it shouldn't require any special maintenance besides being wet every once in a while. If that's too much for you, I can remove it and give you an eyepatch." he said, and Dagda looked at himself.

He never had that much self confidence, especially when it came to his appearance, but he looked at himself one more time. His hair had been taken down, and with his hair hanging around his skull and ever so slightly obscuring his eye, he shook his head. "I… I never had much faith in socializing. This scar will just make it easier to keep people away." he said, and the man looked at him.

It was an odd look, one of understanding. "Well, regardless of what you'll do with your eye, what will you do now that you're awake? I can guide you to Motostoke. They're still accepting entrants for the Gym Challenge for a day or two." he said, and Dagda shook his head. "I think I might pass. I don't even have a sponsor." he said, and the man tilted his head before his Falinks made a few noises that Dagda couldn't decipher.

The man began to laugh, and he nodded to the small group of Pokemon that seemed to be one. "I could sponsor you. I wander around, so the money I win from bets and take from street punks can cover any fees there might be. And I have a friend or two that might be able to pay the rest." he said, and Dagda smiled.

"Thank you! I'm so grateful, Sir." he said, and the man chuckled. "It's not a problem. Just do me a favor and not lose. At all. If I'm gonna stick my neck out for you, I don't want you to be a loser." he said, and Dagda nodded. He was very, very excited. Finally, he had a clear path ahead of him.

Having this path meant everything to him. He didn't seem to have a care in the world. His pain, his fears, his insecurities, all of it was overshadowed by his enthusiasm. He even, as he began to chat with the man like a student, forgot to ask for the man's name.

"Are you an experienced trainer?" he asked the man as he ate, some form of meaty, hearty stew being cooked up as Dagda celebrated. The man nodded. "You could say that. I traveled around a lot when I was younger, and I help my friend out with his research. He's a bit of a scientist like his father." he said, and Dagda nodded.

"What are you researching right now?" he asked, and the man looked to him. It was an odd look, as if he was gauging Dagda. "Well, my friend wants me to research something special that's top secret. Me? I'm here for fun. I'm training a few Pokemon before I head back to visit a friend in Alola." he said, and Legion made a noise, standing stalwart, everyone's gaze directed to the north, Dagda able to see the North Star in the sky.

Coming from the north was a shorter Pokemon, stout but powerful. He was rather strong looking, his head donning a metallic helmet with sharp horns, his fur a dirty, greyish color and his eyes stark white, his teeth the same bright color. He was obviously feline, the Pokemon walking over to the fire and plopping down.

The Pokemon began to talk to the large man, as if relaying a report from a mission or something. The man nodded, shaking his head. "You need to be more discreet, Heimdall. If I hear one complaint from him I'll smack you senseless." the man said, the Pokemon rolling it's eyes and saying something in return as it grabbed a bowl of the hearty stew.

Dagda didn't care that they sounded like criminals. There was something else that was more important. "You can talk to Pokemon?" he asked, and the man tilted his bowl, one crimson eye locked on Dagda, a look between confusion and understanding twinkling in it's depths.

"You can't?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. Who was this man? He was rather casual about talking to Pokemon, something that Dagda had thought impossible. "Where are you from where people talking to Pokemon is common?" he asked, and the man glanced to the sky.

"My mistake. I'm used to speaking to more experienced trainers. Understanding your Pokemon comes with the territory." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eye. Why did that sound like a bad lie?

The man looked to the horned feline Pokemon, who was casually chatting with Legion, the two appearing more like a vanguard for a king than a pair of Pokemon. "Heimdall, how are Sleipnir and Hresvelgr doing?" he asked, and the Pokemon turned to him. He chattered for a moment, and the man nodded. "Whenever you want to head out, tell them all to meet me in Glimwood. Not just those two. Hendrix and Trujillo too." he said, and the Pokemon nodded.

Dagda had no idea what he was listening too. It was very, very odd. It was like a general giving orders in a war, like a Shogun ordering his samurai, like a chief ordering his tribesmen.

The man looked to Dagda. "Are these two your only Pokemon?" he asked, and Dagda nodded. He looked to his sleeping Pokemon, happy that they seemed healthy and peaceful. "You best train them well. The two of them being the same type almost puts you at a disadvantage that they'll need to overcome with skill and strength. I've been training them of course, and they're rather tough. But it's up to you as their partner to bring that strength out." he said, and Dagda smiled. He had no idea who this man was, but he was like a guardian angel.

He was kind, and saved Dagda's life, treated his wounds and his Pokemon. He cared for them all, and did it out of the kindness of his own heart. Even if he had an ulterior motive, Dagda didn't care. This man was humble, and despite his fierce look, was likely the most well mannered person he'd met, possibly ever. The man looked to his own Pokemon before glancing back to Dagda.

"Where you from, Runt? Munchlax aren't common in Galar." he said, and Dagda blinked, broken out of his adoration filled trance. "Um… Otis was my mom's. I'm from Lumiose." he said, and the man chuckled. "Kalos, huh? You ever battle any gyms out there?" he asked, and Dagda shook his head.

"Actually, I didn't do too much in Kalos. I went to school for a while, but once my grandparents passed away I was pulled out and we moved here. I spent a lot of time watching gym battles. Those four Gym Leaders that were all siblings were so amazing to watch." he said, and the man seemed to find this immensely amusing for some reason.

"Yeah? Which ones were your favorite?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. "Well, the Fairy Type Gym Leader and the last Gym Leader were really cool. It was like they were both really cool to different parts of me." he said, and the man chuckled. He had an air of wisdom of about himself. It was like he knew why Dagda felt that way.

"Is that so? You know, I'm glad I met you, Kid. You might be the only runt I've crossed paths with that wasn't a complete nuisance." he said, and Dagda blinked. "The only one?" he asked, and the man nodded.

"Yeah. I met one of your friends, that Hop kid. Had one hell of an attitude and a mouth on him, that one. At the time, I had my friend Sleipnir with me, so he wasn't too much of a problem. Had a bunch of Pokemon for such a runt." he said, and Dagda nodded. "Yeah..." he trailed off, and the man chuckled.

"Let me tell you something, Runt. That kid isn't a factor to you. If I were you, I'd treat him as a training exercise and nothing more. He's not worth your time until he can find himself and stop striving to be his mediocre brother." he said, and Dagda blinked.

"Did… did you just call the undefeated Champion of Galar… 'mediocre'?" he asked, and the man blinked. "Of course. Where I'm from, there are hundreds, and I mean that literally, of Pokemon that can whoop his ass. My siblings, my parents, my in laws, all of em, even my adopted brother and his wife and kid could smack the shit out of him. Not to mention my… 'Uncle', too." he said, and Dagda found this rather impossible. Where, just where in this world, was there a gathering of such powerful trainers. "Where are you from, exactly?" he asked, and the man blinked.

"Unova. Of course, that doesn't mean that I haven't met a lot of people in my younger days traveling Alola that could whoop him. Even those Gym Leaders you mentioned would smack him around." he said, and Dagda blinked. The one question nagging at his mind for a while came to the forefront, and he had to ask.

"Who are you?" he asked, and the man looked to him. He hummed, as if trying to think up an answer. "Well, I don't feel like telling you my name until I recognize you as a decent trainer and as a man. So for now, all you can call me is 'The Wanderer'." he said, wiggling his fingers like he was telling a ghost story.

"Can I just call you… Pops?" he asked, and the man blinked. Dagda never had a father, so using the paternal nickname felt odd for him too. The man chuckled. "I guess so, Runt. Now go back to sleep. I'll guide you to Motostoke and help you Register tomorrow." he said, and Dagda nodded slowly. Whoever this man was, Dagda was sure of one thing. He was very, very helpful.


	7. Stage 7: Growth

The next morning, as the duo walked towards Motostoke, Dagda looked to the bearded man. "Hey Pops, how did you know that I knew Hop?" he asked, and Pops looked to him. He glanced back to the sky before humming.

"So he's not your friend?" he asked, and Dagda shook his head, glad the man chose to walk to Dagda's right so that he could see him. "I wouldn't call him that honestly. There's something… weird about Hop. I can't put my finger on it but a part of me hates how happy he is all the time." he said, and Pops laughed. He shook his head, sighing as they turned and headed in a different direction.

"Remember the part where I can talk to Pokemon? Well, that Munchlax said he was your pal. Says you two spend a lot of time together." he said, and Dagda rolled his eye. "It's a tiny ass town. We're like… the only kids there." he said, and Pops laughed. He sighed, the duo coming up on a massive staircase.

"I really don't like this region." he said, more to himself. "Why not?" he asked, and Pops shrugged. "It's cramped in here. Something like the Wild Area having a fucking large, brick city smack dab in the middle of it is odd. Hammerlocke is the same. Wild Area just ends abruptly with some ugly, black brick castle of a city. Makes the region feel criminally small." he said.

Dagda kind of understood him. Kalos was a rather decent sized region, but Lumiose was at the center. You could go any which way, and would have to loop around Lumiose more than once if you wanted to challenge all of the Gyms in Kalos. Here, it didn't feel like that at all.

The duo walked into Motostoke, and Pops immediately frowned. It was like he didn't like the place or something. There were posters and advertisements plastered on walls, on billboards, flying about in blimps. He shook his head. "I really don't like being in places like this." he said, sighing as he shook his head.

Dagda watched Pops very closely as they walked the streets of the town. "I take it you don't like large cities?" Dagda asked, and Pops looked to him before shaking his head. "Not really, but cities like this, that are large but feel… cramped, are the worst. Alola has a few of 'em." he mentioned as they took the steam powered lift to the second level of the town. Pops mumbled something about a lack of stairs, and Dagda found it rather amusing.

They headed for Motostoke Stadium, a large building in the epicenter of the city. Pops looked at it and shook his head, as if disappointed. It was the kind of look you saw from an older person when they saw a new fashion trend, or heard recently invented slang. That out of touch, old man kind of disappointment. Dagda found this rather amusing as they entered the large building, the orange floor and brick walls having stark contrasts to each other.

"This is pathetic. Turning the gym Challenge into a sport you can profit off of. No integrity." the older man said, the duo heading up to the desk where a member of the league staff stood, stalwart.

He looked to Dagda, a frown on his face and his disgust evident beneath his sunglasses. He didn't like the way the boy looked, especially with that foul scar running down his face. "Oi."

The man looked to Pops, craning his neck back and letting his jaw fall slack. Whether he recognized Pops, or was just in awe at the sheer size of him, his entire demeanor shifted. "My friend here wants to register for the gym challenge." he said, and the man nodded. "C-certainly."

He looked to Dagda, his gaze shifting to the mammoth man every few seconds. "I j-just need some basic information. Name and such." he said, and Dagda nodded.

"My name is Dagda De Danann. I'm from Lumiose, but I live in Postwick currently." he said, and the man nodded. "I just need a three digit number that we can print on your uniform. It will be on the shorts and the back of the jersey." he said, sweat running down his brow.

Dagda blinked. He hummed, thinking about everything he could. His date of birth? His age and another number? He shrugged, realizing that there was one thing that kind of made sense for him. "I chose Four Hundred Sixty Six." he said, and the man nodded, punching a bunch of information in to a computer. "And… your sponsor?" he asked, and Dagda looked to Pops.

"Put down my Brother in law. The younger one." Pops said, and the man nodded. "And give him one of his uniforms too. None of that bland ass white shit I saw you guys give other runts." he said, the man typing frantically. "Y-yes Sir!" he said, almost fearful. "Please be patient. I'll have everything ready for you in a few minutes." he said, and Dagda bowed his head.

Sitting in the lobby, waiting for Dagda's uniform and such to be put together, Dagda looked to Pops. "Do they know you?" he asked, and the man nodded as he stroked his beard. "If they didn't, I'd have to do too much talking." he said, and Dagda chuckled. Despite how outgoing and friendly the man was, Pops acted like he wanted to walk through the wilderness, unbothered by man or machine.

"So… what happens now?" he asked, and Pops shrugged. "Once you have everything covered, I'm heading back to the Wild Area. You might want to head towards Turrfield. The first gym is there I think." he said, and Dagda nodded. He wondered what kind of Pokemon he'd face there, not noticing the League Staff member come up to them.

"U-um… My supervisor just told me that.. uh, without a Dynamax Band and a Wishing Star… we can't accept Dagda's application." he said, and Dagda frowned. What was a Dynamax band? Where would you get something like that? Pops seemed even more frustrated with this.

"You mean one of those dumb ass bracelets that let you make your Pokemon giant? Why is that mandatory?" he asked, and the staffer seemed very upset. As if dealing with Pops was the worst assignment on Earth. "Well… Chairman Rose wants us to make a profit as well… and without Dynamaxing, the Gym Battles aren't going to be very fair, or very entertaining." he explained, trying to put it as simply and nicely as possible. Pops only frowned, his skin seeming… darker.

"Then you either get the kid a fucking bracelet or put him through without one. Don't fucking waste our time." he said, and the man scurried off, as if he'd try and see what he could do. Dagda looked to Pops, rather surprised at his shift in demeanor. "Are you… some kind of celebrity? He seems almost scared of you." Dagda asked, and Pops looked to him, sighing.

"I just have a very, very bad temper is all. It's part of why I don't like cities. Wandering around aimlessly helps me stay calm." he said, and Dagda nodded. He kind of understood it. Pops was a worldly man, and being cooped up on this garish building being inconvenienced wasting something he'd like very much.

"Can I ask you something, Pops?" he asked, and the man nodded, glancing towards the counter, the staff member on the phone with sweat pouring from his pores. "Sometimes… and I know this might sound weird, I feel like… I have a split personality. Like, in my first battle, I was really hesitant, scared even, but as soon as I started battling with Danzig, I was so… focused, calculating. It was like a switch." he said, and Pops hummed.

He took a second to think about it, as if he was trying to pick his words out carefully. "Like there's a part of you that's a weaker, softer person that craves validation and comfort, but the other is a blatant bastard that demands violence?" he asked, and Dagda nodded. It was a perfect description of the alternate, spectral Dagdas he'd encountered while comatose. Pops sighed.

"Those are a part of you. You have to overwhelm them, or work with them. Try and think about them before you sleep. If you dream about them, talk to them. Understand them. Then, either impose your will over them, or allow them to be a part of you. It's… hard to explain in details you can explain, but if you could harness their attitudes, use them when needed." he said, frowning at the staff member who was still on the phone.

"For example. If you find someone attractive, regardless of who and why, do not allow that darker part of your mind to take control. However, if your life in on the line, much like when you were attacked, do not allow that softer, kinder side of you anywhere near you. The frantic blend of those two is what caused you to fare so badly against that Obstagoon." he said, and Dagda nodded.

It was… odd to say the least. It was like Pops knew him, or had experienced the same thing. His advice was almost tailor made for Dagda, the one eyed trainer able to perfectly understand that he needed to meld the pink and black Dagdas to make himself a stronger, more decisive person. He smiled. "Thanks, Pops." he said, the man nodding as the staff member ran over to them in a hurry.

"M-my supervisor says that we can provide a Dynamax Band, but it'll take a day to arrive unfortunately. Is that alright, Sir?" he asked, and Pops sighed. "That's fine. Dagda will be here this time tomorrow to pick everything up. If it's not ready, I'll have your job." he said, and the man nodded before scurrying off.

Pops sighed as the duo stood. "You can stay in the Budew Drop Inn. They should have all of your information. Just give 'em your name and Challenger number." he said, and Dagda nodded. "So this is it, huh? You know I'm gonna miss you, Pops." he said, and the man chuckled, finding it amusing.

"I'm gonna be around. Hopefully you won't be bleeding out next time we meet." he said, and Dagda laughed. "will you tell me who you are next time?" he asked, and the man hummed. "I'll tell you when I acknowledge you, like I said. Right now, when I look at you… I see a little imp." he said, and Dagda blinked. That was a rather odd thing to call him.

Pops laughed, shaking his head. "I'll have my Pokemon keep an eye on you. You'll know them when you see em, if you do. When they tell me you're a full fledged demon of a trainer, then I'll tell ya. Deal?" he asked, holding out his mammoth fist. Dagda smiled, unable to escape the feeling of having a father figure. He bumped fists with the huge man. "Deal."


	8. Stage 8: Rosebud

Dagda awoke the next morning, realizing that he was laying on top of his bed. He hadn't changed into any sleepwear, or even tossed a blanket over himself. After leaving the stadium and parting ways with Pops, Dagda ended up going out to eat. Him, Danzig and Otis celebrated at a local restaurant, staying out late and wearing themselves out.

Deciding that he'd take his time traveling today, He first decided that he'd take a shower. He hadn't had a chance to get properly clean in days and it made him feel foul. Stripping his sweaty, blood stained clothing off, he made the decision to just throw the clothes out. If his memory served him correctly, he'd been wearing them since he started his journey, even before leaving Postwick. Far too long for his taste.

With the hot water cascading down his back, dripping from his fingers and hair, he began to take a look at his body. He had a few small bruises that were healed up, and his wrist felt fine. His shoulder was still sore, and the tape that was placed around the bone in strips seemed to be waterproof.

Dagda frowned at this, still able to see scars and scabs that reminded him of the creature's large mouth. He clenched his fists, the other fact, his obscured vision, not lost on him.

He decided to push the thoughts he had to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to let something in the past hold him back. He was finally a trainer, and he was able to make the deadline for registry. Now, he'd have a chance to prove to himself and the entire region that he was someone worth noticing, worth paying attention to.

In a fresh set of clothes, a strikingly blue shirt that his mother insisted he wore, and a pair of black slacks, a look that only covered up Dagda's odd physical features, the trainer sighed. It was time to head back to the stadium and pick up his uniform and everything before moving on.

When he entered the lobby, he found himself focusing on a statue by the entrance. He walked up to it, seeing a man in armor with a large sword and shield. For some reason, he felt like something was off about it. As if it wasn't a statue of a historical figure, but a random sculpture to draw attention.

Leaving the Budew Drop Inn, he headed directly for the stadium. He scratched his head, his hair tied back in a bun as tight as he could muster, as usual. His right shoulder wasn't sore anymore, but he left the tape on. He hoped that there'd be no lasting effects from the injury, as he was mad enough he lost half of his vision.

He looked about the stadium's lobby, noting that he had to move his head and neck a lot more than before to see the same things. There were few people, and a few of them looked rather defeated, as if they'd just lost an important battle. Dagda found this odd. Why sulk and wallow in defeat when you could simply double up your efforts and try again?

Walking up to the counter, he noticed that the Staff member was different than the man from yesterday. This person was female, and had quite the attitude on her. From the scowl she had on her face to the look of disgust Dagda received when she looked at his oddly shaped, scarred face.

"My name is Dagda De Danann. I'm here to pick up my uniform." he said, and the woman narrowed her eyes before turning to a desk behind her. She fiddled through it and growled to herself, as if she didn't want to be bothered looking. Dagda watched her fish a small box from the desk and pass it to him. "Take care of it. You can't put your clean, well cared for uniform on to rep your sponsor you can't challenge the gym, got it?" she snapped, and Dagda nodded.

He looked to the box, choosing to place it in his bag without opening it. He wanted his first gym battle to be when he tried the uniform on. Of course, he had no guarantee that the uniform was the right size, but Dagda was sure that Pops somehow took care of that.

Leaving the stadium, Dagda pulled up a map of the region on his phone, noticing that Turrfield was to the west, or east from the way Dagda was standing. Heading in that direction, Dagda noted that his phone told him that the Gym Leader of Turrfield was a Grass type trainer.

Dagda decided to let Otis and Danzig out of their Pokeballs, the two Pokemon walking with their trainer happily. "How are you guys feeling?" he asked, and Danzig barked like a puppy, nodding his head as Otis beat his chest and nodded. Dagda smiled. Maybe this was what Pops was talking about. Even though he couldn't hear words come from his Pokemon, he still understood their body language.

Route 3, a place with no other name, was a bumpy, hill covered road that saw Dagda crossing paths with everything from Purrloins to Growlithe. He wondered if he should catch any of these Pokemon and train them, but for some reason, he didn't feel a connection to them. It was hard for him to put in to words, but he felt like there had to be something more than Dagda's own desire to catch Pokemon involved. Pokemon had feelings too after all.

Walking the route with his Pokemon, Dagda noted that his bag was covered in dried blood stains, and that even his camping tent had blood on it. He sighed, wondering if he should search for a clothing store before anything else. Walking around with blood stains on all of his stuff wasn't a good look for him, and it also reminded him of what happened.

Dagda soon came upon a cave, a gem filled mine with tracks for mining carts littered about. There were bridges and Pokemon that Dagda recognized from Kalosian construction crews walked the tunnels.

There were Drilbur, and Timburr and Diglett. Even Woobat and Roggenrola wandered about. There was also another Pokemon that Dagda didn't recognize. It was a small, one eyed rock Pokemon that used a rounded stone on the bottom of it's body like a wheel, rolling about. Dagda thought this Pokemon was rather funny looking, and wondered if he should catch one.

Otis and Danzig enjoyed the mine as well, the Munchlax goofing off and swinging a pickaxe he found lying about. Danzig simply ran around like a child at a park, always remaining in Dagda's line of sight. The trainer actually enjoyed the mine himself. It had a quiet, calm air about it, the shining gems littered about making Dagda feel at ease.

"Lax!" Dagda heard, snapped out of his trance by Otis, who had abandoned his mining to show Dagda something. It was an odd stone, or fossil, in the shape of what looked like a reptilian foot. Dagda studied it, wondering if there was some way to figure out what it was. Another noise hit Dagda's ears, and he turned to Danzig.

Another fossil was in the Zigzagoon's mouth, this one looking like an odd jaw, the sharp teeth of the mouth actually part of the bone. Dagda wondered if there was something that could be done with these, and he put them in his bag, a bag that he again reminded himself to replace sooner rather than later.

"Time to keep moving." he said, the trio continuing their trek through the tunnels of the mine. Dagda didn't really want to leave the tunnel, as it was incredibly relaxing and comforting, but he had to reach Turrfield, which wasn't too far away from here.

He came to the end of the mine, a straight path carved out and lined with tracks for mining carts leading to the exit, a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Dagda wondered what kind of town Turrfield was, as he didn't often leave Postwick. He preferred to stay inside, watching TV and relaxing. He hoped that each town would have at the least some place to eat, because he wasn't the best cook.

"Munch!" he heard, Otis again snapping him out of a trance. He looked down to the Pokemon, who pointed forward. Standing in the center of the last clearing of the cave, was another trainer.

"Are you coming this way? I'd advise against it. Any trainer with a Wishing Star is in for a thrashing." he heard, and Dagda noticed that the voice was male. Dagda couldn't make out any features of the speaker, but he looked to Otis and Danzig. "You guys gonna take that?" he asked, and they both let out a shout, Dagda smiling as he led his partners forward.

The trainer he was met with was rather surprising to Dagda. He had a head of very fluffy white hair, curls and tufts going every which way in an afro like mass that reminded Dagda of a Whimsicott. He wore some form of under suit with forearm and shin padding, but Dagda couldn't tell what else he wore because he was wear a rather large purple trenchcoat.

Using his one gloved hand, he pushed the opposite sleeve up, revealing a rather large and expensive looking golden watch. "Are you here to get embarrassed like the others?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. He had quite the mouth on him, and Dagda wondered exactly what his deal was. "If you want to battle, I'll take you up on that." he said, realizing that this would be his first battle against another trainer since… the Wild Area.

The boy laughed, barely looking to Dagda. "I'll have you know that I was endorsed by the Chairman of the Pokemon League himself. That makes me the best trainer taking this paltry Gym Challenge." he said, and Dagda looked to his Pokemon nodding. "Uh-huh. And do you talk your opponents to death, or do they laugh at that big ass coat?" he asked, finding it rather easy to Taunt his opponent. The boy grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Dagda. "Watch your mouth! I'll show you exactly how much of a difference there is in our skill!" he said, pulling a blue Pokeball from one of his jacket's many pockets. Dagda looked down to Danzig. "You ready to show off Pops' training?" he asked, and the raccoon barked, running forward and lowering his stance.

The fluffy haired boy scoffed, throwing his Pokeball forward. The Pokemon that popped out was small and round, and green. Dagda recognized it from a couple of Gym Battles he'd seen on TV. It wasn't a common Pokemon by any means, but it still wasn't threatening. "A jellybean?" he asked, and the boy growled. "Shut up! Solosis, use Psybeam!" he called, and the jellybean looking Pokemon launched a purple beam of energy.

"Dodge it and use Knock Off!" Dagda called, the Raccoon weaving around the energy beam and running forward. The boy narrowed his eyes, watching Danzig's movement. "Solosis, use Gyro Ball!" he called, and the jellybean Pokemon began to spin rapidly, shooting forward and crashing into Danzig.

However, Danzig didn't stagger back much, leaping forward and flipping, slamming his furry tail into the Pokemon. The jellybean looking Pokemon bounced, Danzig inhaling before belting out a roar, the sound wave throwing the jellybean back and knocking it to the ground.

The Pokemon tried to use it's psychic power to float back into the air, to even defend itself. However, the attack was too much, and it simply closed it's tiny eyes, remaining immobile until the boy returned it to it's Pokeball.

"I was just giving your Pokemon time to shine is all!" he said, sounding ever so slightly flustered. Dagda found this amusing, and he began to switch gears. "Is that what you were doing? I couldn't tell." he said, and the boy growled again, throwing out another Pokeball, a small, feminine Pokemon rising from the ball, another familiar, Unovan Pokemon standing across the field.

"Gothita, use Psyshock!" he called, and Danzig lowered his posture. Balls of psychic energy began to form around Danzig, Dagda wondering exactly what he could do here to stop the attack.

Danzig had an idea himself. He made a face, yelling loudly at the Gothita with his tongue hanging out. It was a taunt of sorts, and the Gothita called out before sending the balls of energy crashing down on Danzig, the resulting explosion causing dust to kick up. Dagda held his hand over his face to protect his eyes, wondering if Danzig was okay.

"Danzig, if you can hear me, use Knock Off!" he called, the dust barely clearing. "Gothita, sense him out and use Energy Ball!" the boy called, and a green ball of energy flew through the dust, blowing it away and striking the ceiling of the cave, sending debris crashing down onto the battlefield. Danzig was nowhere to be seen, both trainers silently searching the battlefield for the raccoon.

Danzig exploded from under the ground, crashing into the Gothita and knocking it to it's back. Danzig landed atop the Pokemon, his head held high just like in his battle against hob. He brought his head down again, the decisive blow knocking the light from the Gothita's eyes. Danzig hopped, flipping back and leaning back on his hind legs, banging his head.

Dagda began to laugh at his Pokemon, glad to see that the training he received in the days Dagda spent comatose paid off. "Good job Danzig." he said, crouching down and high fiving his Pokemon. The boy looked to his watch, sounding very agitated. "I've wasted too much time here. Are you done goofing off so I can finish you?" he asked, and Dagda looked to him, a lazy look in his eye.

One thing he picked up in the short time he'd spent with Pops was his sarcastic attitude. Dagda found it rather entertaining, and he noted that as long as he kept his opponent flustered, he had the upperhand. "Is that what you call it? Funny, I could've sworn that you were getting your ass handed to you." he said, and the boy growled. He hurled a third Pokeball without a word, a small, round Pokemon with a hat on popping out.

Dagda looked to Danzig, who nodded as he banged his head one more time before walking forward. Otis stayed on the sidelines, silently watching and observing. He hadn't been in battle yet, but for some reason, he didn't mind. It was as if the Munchlax was worried about something, and as he cracked his neck and watched the showdown between the two smaller Pokemon, he wondered what.

"Hattena, use Fairy Wind!" the boy called, a sparkling silver breath attack flying in Danzig's direction. "Danzig, use Hyper Voice!" he called, the raccoon belting out a massive note, the shockwave colliding with the other breath attack and causing an explosion. Smoke billowed across the field, and Dagda wondered if that was part of his opponent's plan. "Hattena, use Mystical Fire!" Dagda heard, a ring of fire flying through the smoke towards Danzig. Dagda tried to think quick, his primary concern being the rate of fire.

"Danzig, jump through it and use Knock Off!" he called, the raccoon lowering his stance before leaping forward. And, just to show off, the raccoon began to twirl in mid air, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he torpedoed into the smoke.

The ring of fire kept flying, Dagda realizing that it was coming straight for him. He looked to Otis, who seemed far to focused on Danzig to notice. Dagda snickered, lifting his recovering arm and bracing himself. The flame hit him like a solid object, the heat causing him to sweat immediately, his shirt's sleeves singed straight off, the hairs on his arm somehow spared any damage.

Steeling himself, Dagda threw his arm to the side, casting the flames away from his body with a shout. He frowned, his eye locked firmly on his opponent.

The boy across from Dagda watched it, almost in awe. He thought he was the best, an elite trainer that was near undefeated in his entire life. However, he knew that he still had a way's to go. Because he saw the other trainer, confident and stalwart against flames licking at his body. The sight of his bronze skin glowing in the flame's dying embers, his battle scarred face locked in a determined gaze, his shimmering purple eye peering into his soul, they all left him starstruck.

Infact, he was so taken aback by the sight of his opponent that he didn't even notice that his Pokemon was defeated. When he snapped out of his trance, he returned Hattena, feeling his face grow warmer as his opponent walked over to him. He pulled his jacket's neck over his face. "You… you just got lucky." he said, and Dagda chuckled.

He held his hand out to his opponent, feeling oddly comfortable interacting with him. "Name's Dagda. Let's do this again sometime." he said, the boy frowning before shaking his hand, his smaller hands giving him a weaker handshake. "Bede." he said, and Dagda smiled.

"I look forward to taking you out again." he said, Bede narrowing his eyes at Dagda, watching him walk away, confused as to how he suffered that odd facial injury.

With the sun setting outside, Dagda chose to camp out on Route 4, the Turrfield stadium visible off in the distance. Route 4 was a nice place, quiet and littered with random rune stones and what Dagda assumed were the foundations of now destroyed ancient houses. They were incredibly pleasant to be around, and all of the Pokemon on the route were quiet, and left him to his devices as he camped out.

He laid down in his tent, thinking back to the day's activities. The most peculiar things were both things that happened in the mine. First, his Pokemon found a pair of fossils, odd things that Dagda wondered about.

The second thing was Bede. The trainer was rather fun for Dagda to battle, and he felt as if he acted different when he battled. It was weird to him. He thought about the two spectres he dreamed up while comatose, the pair of Dagdas with different personalities. As he fell asleep, he wondered if they had any idea why he acted different in battle.


	9. Stage 9: First Bloom

When Dagda awoke, he found himself rather refreshed. He was well rested, his Pokemon were as well. The trio packed up camp and set out to reach Turrfield by noon, the sun still making it's ascent in the sky.

The route was covered in patches of yellowing grass, making the odd Pokemon very easy to spot. There were a great abundance of Pokemon as well, from Yamper to Eevee to Pikachu and Electrike. Even Jolt, as small as it was, was a regular sight as Dagda walked about. He soon came to a large runestone, finding it topped over in the middle of a small field. It was rather odd, and he wished to take a better look.

Because it wasn't the stone itself that he found rather interesting, but the Pokemon sitting on top of it. The creature was feline, and stout. His horns were proud, large and pointed as he sat. "Aren't you the cat that was hanging around Pops?" he asked, and the Pokemon opened one of it's snow white eyes.

The Pokemon smiled, laughing as he leapt down from the stone and beat his chest. Dagda smiled, wondering exactly what went though the Pokemon's head. "Your name was Heimdall, right?" he asked, and the Pokemon nodded to him.

Dagda took his phone out, using the Pokedex application to scan the Pokemon in front of him with a picture. The Pokedex told him that this Pokemon was called 'Perrserker', a Steel type Pokemon that evolves from a Galarian Meowth. Dagda found this rather interesting.

"So, you're kind of like a Persian's cousin, huh?" he asked, and the Pokemon shrugged, jabbing his neck and walking away, Dagda following the feline. He noticed that the Pokemon was heading towards Turrfield. "Pops did say to you that you were supposed to find other Pokemon, right? What are you doing out here?" he asked, and the Perrserker began to speak.

Dagda couldn't understand it at all, the meows and growls completely lost on him as the Pokemon spoke, the duo walking into town casually. Dagda glanced about, seeing fields and farms in the distance, something that he found rather interesting.

The region did infact seem incredibly small. Farms just a day's travel and a single mine away from an industrial city made of brick? It seemed rather odd to him. He noticed as he lost focus that they kept walking. The duo ended up at the stadium's entrance. Dagda looked down to Heimdall.

The viking cat held his eyes open in a way that would match a raised brow, eyebrows something he lacked. He pointed inside, as if telling Dagda to challenge the Gym right then and there. He sighed, the Pokemon making another series of grunts and meows.

The Pokemon pointed a black claw at the spot he was standing, as if indicating that he was going to wait for Dagda, something that he found rather unusual. "You're really stubborn, aren't you?" he asked, and the Pokemon nodded without hesitation. Dagda sighed. "So you're going to wait for me? Why?" he asked, and the Pokemon made that face again.

Dagda rolled his eyes, a part of him rather glad that the Pokemon was spending time with him. He sighed, nodding to the Pokemon as he entered the stadium.

The lobby was incredibly plain in comparison to the Motostoke stadium. Dagda spent far less time walking up to the counter, the woman behind the counter smiling at him. "Welcome to Turrfield Stadium. How may I help you?" she asked, and Dagda reached into his pocket, pulling out the ID he was issued in Motostoke. "My name is Dagda De Danann. I'm here to challenge the gym." he said,

The woman nodded. "Please use our fitting room to change into your uniform and put on your Dynamax Band. Someone will lead you to the arena afterwards." she said, and Dagda nodded, sighing as he headed towards the fitting room in question.

He pulled his uniform out of his blood stained bag, noting that as him and Heimdall walked through the town, there was no visible shops or boutiques, meaning that he was stuck with the beat up bag for at least another town. He opened the small box, noticing that his uniform was an odd combination of colors. He slipped into the pants, which were black, with a blue and purple pattern, like a DNA helix, down the sides of the legs.

The shoes were a pair of sneakers that had a cat's foot on them, the kicks also black, blue and purple. Dagda slipped the jersey over his head, noting that it was short sleeved. The front of his jersey, which he could see in the mirror, was the face of a Sableye, with his challenger number, 466, between the demonic Pokemon's jaws, the eyes bright and colorful.

There were small, blue, purple and gold star patterns down the short sleeves and the front. However, on the back of his jersey was a very elaborate, detailed graphic of a man in ancient robes, his arms spread in an arrogant fashion. However, the man had the head of a Luxray, the design oddly familiar to Dagda.

He exited the fitting room, following a member of the gym's staff through to a large, green area that didn't look anything like a battlefield. He sighed, realizing that he wasn't in Kalos anymore. This was Galar, a place where the chance to battle gym leader was earned through pedantic, menial tasks that had nothing to do with one's actual prowess as a trainer. "Your goal here is to wrangle all of the Wooloo in each area to the pen down the way. You are not allowed to use your Pokemon to assist you." he said, and Dagda nodded.

He looked to his right wrist as he began, the Dynamax Band something that he had no honest idea how to use. He would've hoped the thing came with a manual or something. He shook his head, counting ten Wooloo simply standing in the center of a field.

Dagda walked forward, sending out a series of brief shouts that scared the sheep into moving forward. The ten ball like Pokemon rolled straight ahead into a pile of hay, knocking the mound away as a loud buzzer went off. Dagda watched the Pokemon continue to roll into the next clearing.

In this clearing, there were random shrubs and bushes that the Wooloo could crash into. Dagda knew this was the first gym, but surely they could come up with something better than this? Dagda simply moved himself more, darting to the sides of the Wooloo to maneuver them around the bushes, and into another mass of hay.

Another buzzer signaled Dagda's movement into a much larger, third clearing. In this clearing, not only were there more shrubs and bushes, but there was another group of Wooloo scattered about. And, standing stalwart as an obstacle to any challenger, was a lone Yamper. Dagda blinked.

He remembered traveling to the first Gym in Kalos for his birthday one year, seeing challengers simply demand a battle and either be granted one or battle one of the trainers staffed at the gym. Dagda didn't see a single trainer here, and he made sure to whip his head about to look.

The Yamper ran at the Wooloo, scattering them across the field for Dagda to round up again. He looked to the small dog, who simply stared at him blankly. He sighed, running to the left to wrangle the larger group of Wooloo. The Yamper moved to cut him off, but he glared at the puppy, who shook visibly before sitting down, leaving Dagda alone.

As he wrangled the round sheep, he kept glancing to the Yamper, who had yet to move and do it's job. Did he really scare the Pokemon? Was it afraid of him, or was it under orders to not be that much of a challenge? With the Wooloo wrangled and sent off into their pens, Dagda turned around.

He didn't like having that worry. He headed for the Yamper, who turned to him and blinked. He crouched down, smiling and holding his hand out to the puppy. The Pokemon whimpered and backed away, running off towards the entrance. Dagda frowned, sighing as he headed towards the exit.

There was a staircase, and at the end of the staircase was a small locker room. A staff member was waiting for him with a smile. "Congratulations. We've informed Mr. Milo that there is a challenger, so please wait here for us to call you for your battle." he said, and Dagda nodded, bowing his head respectfully before sitting on a bench.

Why was the Yamper afraid of him? Was it because of his complexion, his scar? Or was it his oddly shaped face, or a combination of the three. He shook his head. He thought he was over this. He hadn't had one of these self-loathing mood swings in a while. "Seems like that Fairy bastard has gotten in your head again, huh?" Dagda heard, blinking as he looked up.

Standing in front of him with his arms folded, was the other Dagda from his coma dream. The one garbed in black that was called 'Evil' by his counterpart, the pink 'Fairy' like Dagda. "Are… are you real?" he asked.

The ghost rose a brow. "The fuck do you think? I'm holding a conversation with you." he said, and Dagda blinked. "You shouldn't be so rude, you know." they heard, the pink Dagda sitting in the fetal position by the lockers.

Dagda shook his head. "Okay. I'm awake and about to battle a Gym Leader. What the fuck are you two?" he asked, and the looked to each other. "You tell us, Genius. You're the one that dreamed us up when you got your ass kicked." The black one said, and Dagda sighed. "Are you trying to tell me that you guys are some kind of… PTSD from the attack?" he asked, and the black one nodded.

"Something like that I'd guess. I can only talk to your dumb ass when you have a mood swing like a woman." he said, and the pink one puffed his cheeks without saying anything. Dagda shook his head. He really didn't like this. "Alright, whatever. Since you guys are gonna be around for a while at least, I'm giving you names." he said, and the two looked to each other.

"He's naming figments of his imagination. Why don't you want me to call him an idiot again?" the black one asked, and the pink one frowned. "Because it's not nice! It's like calling yourself names." he said, rather softly. Dagda shook his head.

"I'm calling you Evil and Fairy, since you two called each other those names last time." he said, and the two nodded, as if expecting as much. "What purpose do you serve?" he asked, and the duo looked to each other.

"Beats me. Seems like I'm supposed to be doing something, but all I can do is sit in your head twiddling my damn thumbs." Evil said, and Fairy frowned. "We're supposed to help him when he can't make decisions, not show up randomly and bully him!" he said, and Evil looked to Dagda. "So we're little angels and demons on the shoulder? That sounds like some bullshit to me, Fairy." he said, and the pink male sighed.

"The mind is a weird place, Evil. Do you remember yesterday?" he asked, and for once, the black twin had nothing to say. He sighed, shaking his head and looking to Dagda. "For once, you're right." he said, the duo starting to fade away.

Dagda was incredibly confused. Regardless of whether he imagined the two, they seemed to always offer some kind of commentary on his feelings, normally both rather sensible. But this time, there was something different.

Something happened that gave them both pause, and they didn't want to share with him what that was. Dagda didn't have much time to ponder what could have happened, because he was called for his match.


	10. Performance 1: The Imp Sprouts

The sun was high in the air, warm rays beating down on the stadium. The audience, packed into the many seat from far and wide, waited with baited breath. This was the most exciting time of the year for the Galar region.

A time when every trainer, regardless of age, gender, or skill level could participate in the Gym Challenge. Those that manage to obtain all eight of the region's Gym Badges would be eligible for the Champion Cup, where the winner would face off against Leon, the undefeated Galarian Champion.

A man walked onto a balcony, a microphone in his hand. He was ready to begin as he looked across the massive stadium, designed to adapt to the region's biggest mystery and attraction, the Dynamax Phenomenon.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Turrfield Stadium!" he called, the crowd lighting up with thunderous cheers that carried high into the sky. "Today, we have a Gym Battle for all to see! One of the first battles in Turrfield Stadium this year!" he called, the cheers showing no sign of quieting down.

"Firstly, let us all introduce our hometown favorite! Battling in the name of his gym and the Grass Type is a local farmer with a taste for battle! Representing Turrfield Orchards and Turrfield itself, 'The Fighting Farmer', Milo!"

The crowd, made up of local farmers and fans from far and wide, screamed and hollered at the top of their lungs, a tall, burly young man in a large hat coming from one of the pathways. He walked onto the grassy battlefield, waving and smiling to his fans as he approached the center of the arena.

"And the challenger, a young man from Postwick who looks to start his Gym Challenge off triumphantly! Representing his birthplace of Lumiose City, and the Laverre Theater Company, Dagda De Danann!" he called, quiet cheers ringing out as Dagda slowly entered the arena.

He wondered exactly who his sponsor was, and apparently it was the Laverre Theater Company, a large troupe of up and coming actors and Pokemon under the tutelage of the Laverre City Gym Leader. Dagda noticed that the crowd had quieted down quickly, as if they took a look at him and found something wrong.

He was odd looking, yes, and his uniform was far more expensive and elaborate looking than the average trainer, but he worried that everyone was taken aback by his scarred face. He sighed as he reached Milo, who seemed to focus on his scar as well.

"That's quite the scar you got there. Seems to have the crowd speechless." he said, and Dagda nodded. Oddly enough, he felt comfortable standing on this immense stage, inhaling as he looked to the gym leader.

"I hope that you enjoy this just like I will." he said, and Milo laughed, shaking his head and turning around. The two walked a ways apart, Dagda pulling Danzig's Pokeball from his pocket, inhaling as the announcer called for them to begin.

Both trainers flung out their first Pokeball. Danzig let out a battle cry and lowered his posture. The Pokemon across from him was odd, a feminine grass type with a large flower on it's head. "Milo begins the battle with his Gossifleur and challenger Dagda leads off with a Zigzagoon!" he called, the crowd cheering, muffled chants for the grass type Pokemon ringing out.

"Gossifleur, use Razor Leaf!" Milo called, the Pokemon almost floating up and launching a barrage of leaves at Danzig. "Dodge it and use Tackle!" Dagda called, the raccoon barking before he ran forward.

He weaved around the flying leaves, lunging at the grass type. "Use Energy Ball!" Milo called, a ball of bright green energy forming in front of the Pokemon before being launched at Danzig. The raccoon was struck, falling to the ground and flipping back to his feet.

"Use Knock Off!" Dagda called, the raccoon leaping forward and flipping, swinging his tail at the flower. "Gossifleur, use Vine Whip!" he called, the Pokemon sprouting a single vine from it's head and deflecting Danzig's attack.

"Hyper Voice!" Dagda called, the Pokemon flipping in air and belting out a loud soundwave. The flower was struck, crashing to the ground and bouncing. "Tackle!" he called, Danzig landing on the ground and darting forward. He crashed into the Gossifleur, knocking it back even farther.

"An amazing back and forth from the challenger and Milo! This is anyone's battle!" the announcer called, Dagda narrowing his eye and lowering his own stance. He was enjoying himself, the crowd fueling him even if they rooted against him.

"Danzig, use Hyper Voice!" he called, the raccoon belting out another soundwave. "Energy Ball!" Milo called, a ball of green energy flying out and colliding with the soundwave. An explosion rang out, scattering smoke across the battlefield. Exactly as Dagda planned. "Danzig, Dig!" he called, the raccoon barking.

When the dust cleared, there was a lone hole in the ground, the flower Pokemon looking about as if trying to sense the movement in the ground. "Hyper Voice!" Dagda called, and the ground beneath the Gossifleur erupted, a soundwave tearing through the dirt and knocking it off the ground. Dagda was in control, he was relaxed, he was focused. "Danzig, use Knock Off!" he called.

The raccoon erupted from the ground, launching up like a black and white missile, flipping and striking the Gossifleur in the flower with his tail and knocking it to the ground with a crash. When Danzig landed on the ground, there wasn't a doubt in Dagda's mind. The Gossifleur was down.

"Unbelievable strategy from the challenger! With an incredible combination of moves, Milo's Gossifleur has been defeated!" the announcer called, and Danzig panted. Dagda breathed a sigh of relief. He was doing alright.

The crowd suddenly shifted, boos of varying volumes ringing out as Milo whistled at the crowd. "They really don't like ya." he commented, pulling a second Pokeball from his waist. Dagda looked to Danzig, and then to his Dynamax Band. "Danzig, switch out."

The raccoon looked to him, frowning at first before exhaling. He nodded, Dagda returning him to his Pokeball and sending out Otis, who let out a loud cry as he looked to the crowd, who were still booing. "Challenger Dagda has switched out his Zigzagoon for a Munchlax! What an unexpected Pokemon to see here at Turrfield Stadium!" the announcer called.

Milo threw his Pokeball, another odd looking Pokemon popping out. It was also a feminine Pokemon, this one reminding Dagda of a Whimsicott, only with a dandelion for hair instead of a large cotton ball. Dagda didn't want to underestimate this Pokemon, Otis nodding to him as Milo smiled.

And, as if rehearsed, the crowd began to woo. They were odd, cult like chants that were met with a haughty grin from Milo. "It looks like the crowd wants to see you get uprooted!" He called, the crowd cheering lightly as Milo returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball. He twisted his wrist, and Dagda saw a Dynamax Band.

Energy began to pour from the band, covering the Pokeball and causing it to flash, popping out of Milo's hand. He caught it, the Pokeball swollen to a large size. He tossed it behind him, the ball popping open.

The sky began to shift, black and red clouds forming as the Eldegoss began taking shape, it's size vastly increased by the Dynamax Band. Dagda felt his heart sink. This was exactly what he used to dream about. This feeling of weakness in the face of a gigantic Pokemon. He hesitated, the crowd deafening cheers for Milo lost on his ears.

Otis snapped him out of his trance with a call, slapping his own wrist as if to tell Dagda something. He blinked. Of course, he had a Dynamax Band too. He inhaled, returning Otis to his Pokeball before turning his wrist over and inhaling.

Energy began to pour into Otis' Pokeball, his ball swelling to an immense size. Dagda marveled at it, the red light pouring from the ball mesmerizing. He inhaled, narrowing his good eye as he threw the ball high into the sky.

"With Eldegoss in all of it's glory in front of him, the challenger is back into a corner, forced to unleash a Dynamax of his own!" the announcer called as Otis' Pokeball began to pop open, the Munchlax swollen to an immense size, unleashing a distorted, baritone cry as a red and black storm cackled overhead.

Milo laughed as the crowd began screaming at the top of their lungs. This was what they came to see. Two gigantic Pokemon defying logic and beating each other into the ground. "Eldegoss, Max Overgrow!" he called, the Pokemon shaking as the seeds in it's hair shot out, pelting Otis and causing him to slide back.

The seeds exploded, the force making Dagda wobble where he stood, the explosion causing green light and magickal energy leaves to scatter about the field, some form of terrain that Dagda barely remembered from watching a battle.

The oldest sibling of the Kalos gym leaders used a team like this. One Pokemon set up this odd terrain, and the others all benefited from it. He understood that this was some kind of buff to his own Pokemon, and he wondered exactly how to command such a giant Pokemon. "Use Fire Punch!" he shouted, and Otis inhaled.

He loosed a massive gust of flame, the Eldegoss floating up and being lightly grazed by the attack. Otis began to charge, roaring as his footsteps shook the very ground itself.

It was like the bear Pokemon was moving slower, like some kind of giant monster in a movie. He reached out, the force of his moving arms sending a gust of wind that blew across the gym, the crowd screaming and cheering as they watched.

Otis yanked Eldegoss out of the air, the resulting slam causing the ground to shake, debris being flown about, audience members shielding themselves as the crowd began to boo. Otis sent a massive punch downwards.

More massive seeds blasted Otis in the face, sending him stumbling back, his balance weak as the Eldegoss floated up like some kind of dandelion mother ship, more massive, explosive seeds pelting and knocking Otis back. "Otis!"

"It looks like inexperience and the shock of Dynamax is hindering the challenger! Perhaps it was too early for him to challenge an experienced trainer such as Milo!" the announcer called, and Dagda grit his teeth. He glared at the fluffy Pokemon, disliking the entire situation.

"Get up!" he called, a scowl on his face as Otis looked to him briefly. Creating a huge barrier, Otis rose from the ground slowly, dust and smoke scattering throughout the crowd as Otis deflected the explosive seeds. Both Pokemon were still visible their massive, red auras shining like a star in the night sky.

"Fire Punch!" he called, the Munchlax closing in and throwing a huge, flaming punch that struck the Eldegoss and knocked it to the ground. The heat made the stadium muggy, the crowd booing both the heat and the challenger.

"Eldegoss, use Max Strike!" Milo called, the ground beneath Otis beginning to glow. Dagda wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. His opponent was down, forced into defensive attacks and desperation moves. Otis stepped back, a huge pillar of energy rising up and barely missing him. "Otis!" he called, the Pokemon and trainer exchanging a look. "Darkest Lariat!" he called, his focus making him forget that he'd never seen that move used before.

Otis spread his arms, his furry, chubby body beginning to shake as he smiled at the booing crowd. He snapped his neck in the direction of the Eldegoss, who struggled to rise to it's feet.

"Incredible! The challenger is calling for a move that Munchlax can not even normally learn! What will happen!?" the announcer called as Otis looked to the sky and exhaled.

And then, he fell forward. His round stomach rolled off the ground, shaking the stadium as he moved like an insect, the bear imitating some kind of long insectoid creature, like a worm or a… caterpillar.

He reached Eldegoss and rose to his feet and thrusted his body, assumably from the hips, before hopping up with his arm extended. He elbow and bicep came down across Eldegoss' face, the force shaking the stadium and sending a huge gust of wind throughout.

The audience shielded their eyes from the wind, an explosion ringing out as both Pokemon went up in bright light, the sky clearing as the two Pokemon slowly returned to normal size.

The audience quieted down, waiting with baited breath at the outcome. The light dimmed, and dimmed, slowly becoming the normal size of the two Pokemon. When the light faded, Otis stood with his stubby arms spread, fists balled, his back turned to Eldegoss, who was unconscious in a small crater.

"Unbelievable! With an almost criminal determination and gusto, Challenger Dagda and his Munchlax fend off the power of nature itself to defeat Gym Leader Milo without a single Pokemon falling! The winner is Dagda!" the announcer called, the crowd quiet as they looked to the arrogant Munchlax standing defiantly in the center of the arena.

The crowd began to make noise as Dagda walked up to Otis, Danzig free from his Pokeball to celebrate with his friends. 'is.. tis.. Otis.. OTIS, OTIS, OTIS!" the crowd began to boom, the Munchlax releasing a massive battle cry that caused the audience to cheer.

Dagda smiled, standing proud with his Pokemon as the crowd cheered for him. For once, he wasn't the weird looking kid from Lumiose, or the third wheel in someone else's group. Here he was Dagda De Danann, a trainer with a Gym Badge under his belt, finally.

"What did you think?" Pops asked on the phone, hearing a chuckle on the other side. "You really had them make my theater his sponsor? What an amusing thing for you to do, Oaf."

Pops chuckled. "He said he was a fan of yours, you know. Used to watch your gym battles and plays when he lived in Kalos." he said, the man on the other line humming. "What is your brutish ass doing in Galar anyhow? Did my brother put you up to something?" he asked, and Pops nodded. "Yeah, and that kid's a big help." he said, the other man sighing.

"Just don't make him another meatheaded ogre like you. I can tell that he's a good person, and he's pretty good looking too. I'd hate for you to ruin that." he said, and Pops rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Fruitcake."

As he exited the battlefield, Dagda smiled, his eyes on his gym badge. He pulled the Badge ring he got with his uniform from his bag and popped the badge into it. He smiled at how shiny it was, and how good it made him feel. "One down. Seven to go."


	11. Stage 11: Bloom, Marko Heimdallson

When Dagda stepped outside, he noticed that Heimdall was still waiting for him. "Hey. You really waited for me?" he asked, and the Perrserker nodded. He jabbed his head, urging Dagda to follow him. The duo walked through a hilly path, runestones in various shapes and formations littered about. They walked up to a large hilly balcony, and then up to a railing.

Dagda blinked, looking over the railing at a massive crop circle or something akin to it. The thing was in the shape of some giant Pokemon, and there was a bunch of clouds and an odd shaped tail on the creature. "Did you want to show me this?" he asked, and Heimdall shrugged.

He began talking, Dagda listening intently to the grunts, growls and meows from the Pokemon. He couldn't understand any of it, but he assumed that he was telling him a story about the large crop circle. The sun was descending in the sky when Heimdall finished, and he looked to Dagda, who simply stared at him like a child.

"You didn't get any of that, huh?" he asked, and Dagda winked. "Did you just?" he asked, and Heimdall rose a brow. "I forgot that you can't understand Pokemon. It's a real hassle to have to contort mine voice like this. Verily, a pain in mine ass." he said, and Dagda chuckled.

"Sorry. Can Pops really understand all of that?" he asked, and Heimdall nodded. "Of course. I'm shocked thou cannae." he said, and Dagda blinked. There it was again. First Pops was surprised, and now Heimdall. "Is it really that common in Unova to speak Pokemon?" he asked, and Heimdall shrugged.

"I know not. I have never been to mine brother's homeland. Galar and Alola are all a cat knows." he said, and Dagda nodded. "So, why did you call me out here? I'm sure you don't want to tell that whole story again." he said, and Heimdall nodded, shaking his head.

"I cameth here to ask of thee a favor." he said, and Dagda blinked. He hopped off the railing where he sat, letting out a deep meow of a sound, looking to Dagda. "Thou speaketh thine language poor, but I am sure I am understandable." he said, and Dagda nodded. "Yeah. I watched a few plays from my sponsor. The Laverre Theater Company put on plays from the olden days of the Ransei region, so I understand you." he said.

Heimdall nodded, looking forward. Walking up to them was a shorter Pokemon, fluffy in the face and an odd cream color. He also had a familiar set of pointed teeth and bright, white eyes. The Pokemon meowed diligently before Heimdall, who nodded. The two spoke briefly, and the smaller Pokemon looked to Dagda.

Dagda was used to a negative reaction, especially now. His oddly shaped face, his weird proportions and now, his clouded eye and scarred face turned the average person away from him. The Pokemon looked back to Heimdall and nodded, something that made the Pokemon laugh heartily.

"Forsooth! He speaketh well for a kit!" Heimdall laughed, looking to Dagda. "Young Imp, I asketh ye thusly. Beith this mine son, Marko Heimdallson. A stout young kit is he, and I would request that you take him into your clan, and make him one of your own." he said, and Dagda winked. Was Heimdall offering his child to him as a.. reward? A gift?

Dagda found it very hard to respond to that, so his immediate idea was to release Otis and Danzig from their Pokeballs. The two Pokemon, still tired from their gym battle, looked to Dagda. "Uh.. you wanna explain thing to them in Pokemon, Heimdall?" Dagda asked, preferring to let the Pokemon handle this.

Otis and Danzig looked to the two cats. "I hath requested of thy brother thusly. To taketh mine son, Marko Heimdallson, under his one as one of your clan." he said, and the two Pokemon looked to each other. "What do you think, Danzig?" the Munchlax asked, the Zigzagoon walking over to the small cat.

He narrowed his eyes, his tongue in his mouth as he simply stared at the unmoving feline. "He looks funny. What is he?" Danzig asked, and Otis sighed, shaking his head. "He's a Galarian Meowth. They're funny looking, Steel Type Meowth that have a thing for seafaring and such." he said, and Heimdall nodded.

"Well put, Round One." he said, and Otis looked to Heimdall, too tired to care about the insulting nickname. Danzig tilted his head. "Does he move?" he asked, and Otis sighed. He almost forgot that Danzig was near newborn, and was prone to bouts of curiosity that border on stupidity. The smaller feline looked to Danzig and nodded.

"Aye!" he said, and Danzig blinked, stepping back silently. Dagda looked on, finding the whole thing rather odd, especially because he couldn't understand a single word of it. Otis sighed. "Can you carry your own weight? I'd hate for Dagda to get some fuzzy doofus that can't battle." he said, and Marko nodded. "Aye! I can battle just fine!" he said, rather proudly. Otis shook his head.

"Another kid." he groaned, and Heimdall began to laugh. "It must be hard being a smaller Pokemon at your age, Round One. I understand thy struggle. I myself am my brother's second smallest Pokemon here in Galar." he said, and Otis nodded.

"Danzig, if you think he's cool and wanna be friends with him, I'll help train him. It's up to you Kiddo." he said, and Danzig smiled. "Yay! More friends!" he called, and immediately bumped into Marko and nuzzled him. Marko smiled, rather embarrassed. "I promise to pull me weight!" he said to Otis, who folded his arms and nodded as he turned to Dagda and nodded again.

Dagda looked in his back briefly, fishing out a brown Pokeball with a single red line on it. He didn't know what kind of Pokeball it was, but he lightly tossed it at Marko, who simply allowed it to bounce off his head and suck him in.

The ball rattled for but a second or two before popping. Dagda picked the ball up and let the cat out before scanning it with the Pokedex app on his phone.

"Galar form Meowth. Steel Type? That's pretty weird. Let's see… known moves are Fury Swipes, Metal Claw, Taunt and Low Kick. Not bad." he mumbled, rambling off random things as he read up on the Pokemon on his phone. He sighed, holding his fist out to the Pokemon with a smile. "Welcome to the Troupe, Marko." he said, the cat Pokemon smiling broadly before bumping fists with him.

Heimdall smiled, his arms folded as he sighed. "Young Dagda, I shall bid ye farewell. In the village known as Hullbury, one of my brothers will be waiting for you at my behest. His name be Hresvelgr. Our brother Legion hath taken an interest in thee, and as such, we would deign to treat you as one of our clan." he said with a smile.

Dagda smiled. Even if they were just an odd grouping of Pokemon, ones with weird names and that could possibly talk, Dagda was happy that someone wanted to include him in something. He nodded to Heimdall, the Perrserker laughing and shaking his head as he hopped over the railing, out of sight of Dagda and his son.

The group, now numbering four, made their way back into town, deciding to hit up a local restaurant. Thankfully, Dagda's money wasn't stained with blood by the incident, and he could use the currency to pay for their lunch. The four sat outside, the sun obscured by a runestone that they rested under, eating calmly.

The one eyed trainer looked to his newest Pokemon, who scarfed down the food with reckless abandon. He wanted to talk to the Meowth, but found the fact that he couldn't speak the native language, or languages of Pokemon rather annoying. Maybe he'd ask Pops to teach him Pokemon speech if he ran into him again.

He looked to the stadium, his mind traveling back a little to the battle against Milo. It was exhilarating to be in front of countless people, showing off and battling to the fullest extend of his abilities. He smiled, realizing that that was what he always wanted to do.

From watching the Laverre Theater Company to gym battles, he always dreamed about being up on stage, or being a person of importance, something that would force people to pay attention to him. He didn't mind the boos, or the odd looks and negative reactions he got. People were forced to realize he existed, and had no choice but to react to him.

When the group was done eating, they began to set out. Dagda chose to remain in town until morning, as the sun was already low in the sky when they finished eating. He chose to stay in a local inn, the chance to shower before he set out his primary concern, his Pokemon lazing about the room.

Dagda laid on the bed, looking to the ceiling and sighing. He knew that he still had a long way to go, but he was rather glad to finally be on his journey with his own Pokemon. He lacked in friends, as he expected, but he tried to be friendly at least.

Hop hadn't paid him much mind, and they hadn't seen much of each other recently, but the two were never really close. They hung out a few times, but Hop's obsession with Leon, to the point where Dagda wasn't even sure he knew anything about Hop, was far too much for Dagda to deal with.

He hadn't really met many note worthy people on his journey either. Sure he was still but a fortnight away from his home, but besides Pops, Dagda couldn't really remember the name of any trainer he'd faced, or person he'd talked to. Except for… Bede.

Dagda really liked how the fluffy haired boy made him battle, as it was a lot better than when he was a flustered mess in his first few battles. He wondered where the other trainer was, choosing to close his eyes and think about Evil and Fairy, wondering if the two seemingly sentient hallucinations wanted to talk.

When Dagda awoke, he noted that his Pokemon were already awake, Danzig and Marko 'sparring' while Otis watched. He rubbed his eyes, making sure to keep his blind eye well cared for. He hopped out of the bed and sighed. He looked to the Pokemon, who hadn't taken much time to notice him, much less greet him.

When the water cascaded down his back, Dagda looked to his body again. He suffered no scratches and bruises in his gym battle, worried that the debris from the giant Pokemon warring would strike and harm him. His shoulder, which he jerked about and rolled a few times, felt fine. He removed the waterproof tape, wondering if he could salvage it somehow. He shrugged, flicking his wrist a few times to check on it.

It wasn't sore anymore, and Dagda could see the scars from the Obstagoon's attack take the first couple of steps of healing. Most of the scabs from his last shower were gone, replaced with discolored bite marks. They were both lighter and darker than Dagda's bronze skin.

He figured this was better, and was thankful he didn't lose an arm or anything. He lifted a hand over his blind eye, a light frown crossing his face when he remembered that he could see out of it a week ago. He shook his head, his thick hair falling around his face.

Exiting the shower, Dagda rummaged through the remaining clothes he hadn't worn, choosing to discard the previous pair, something he prayed he didn't make a habit of. He had a few things left, but the one white shirt he brought with him had a large bloodstain on the back.

He sighed, tossing it in the garbage as he continued to look through his odd bag. He found a pair of jeans that worked just fine, the boot cut blue denim something Dagda always enjoyed wearing. But he couldn't find much in terms of upper body wear, hoping the weather was good enough for the green tanktop and black zip up jacket he had. He rolled his shoulders one more time, his Pokemon looking to him, ready to start the day. He smiled to them, nodding as they all saluted him in some fashion before being returned to their Pokeballs.

Dagda exited the inn, finding the weather rather pleasant, only zipping his hoodie up about half way, maybe a little more. He looked to the west, where he knew Hullbury would be. Walking through the rest of Turrfield, he took one more look over the town, everything from the farms in the distance to the stadium itself.

He smiled as he traversed Route 5, noticing that there was a hill that went down into a separate area on the Route. He noted many familiar Pokemon as he walked about. Wobbuffet, Mincinno, even Spritzee and Swirlix. The Pokemon lacked a certain 'it factor' to Dagda, so he traveled through admiring the Pokemon while not catching any of them. Even this odd, apple Pokemon that his Pokedex told him was a Dragon type lacked 'it', and Dagda passed it over.

He noticed a Day Care on the route, making a note that this place was worth visiting again. Maybe he could adopt an unwanted Pokemon if he couldn't find one that stuck out to him? He hummed, realizing that he sounded incredibly picky with his Pokemon.

He wondered what all of his Pokemon had in common. As far as he could tell, they were all short, they know uncommon moves, and they all had a weakness to fighting. He hummed, wondering if that would grow to be a problem. He shook his head, choosing to worry about it later.

He noticed as he reached the end of the dirt pathway, that the route segwayed into a huge, brick bridge. It went over the Wild Area, and it looked like it went on for quite a ways, a few miles at least. Dagda smiled, excited to begin sightseeing on the bridge as he headed onwards.

"Hey, Dagda!" he heard, turning his head back to see Hop running up to him. "Hey, Hop. What's up?" he asked, remaining friendly as he looked at him with his lone purple eye. Hop panted lightly, as if he had to run to catch up to Dagda. "You beat Milo, right?" he asked, and Dagda nodded.

"Then we should battle! I've gotten way stronger since last time!" he said, and Dagda narrowed his eye. Why now? Dagda sighed, glancing to the beautiful bridge before nodding. He turned to Hop, who gasped at the sight of his scarred face.

Dagda tossed the brown Pokeball into the air, Marko landing and beating his chest with a proud meow. The Pokemon smiled broadly, lowering it's stance in anticipation. Hop seemed awestruck by Dagda's face. "Hurry up!" Dagda shouted, not the most fond of being gawked at.

Hop pulled a Pokeball from his belt, inhaling and shaking his head as he tossed the ball forward. It popped open, the familiar shape of Hop's Wooloo appearing. The cream colored cat laughed, watching it's opponent intently, both trainers waiting for the other to make the first move.


	12. Stage 12: His Thorns

"Wooloo, use Defense Curl!" Hop shouted, Marko weaving his body slightly as he glanced to Dagda. Despite having never battled with Marko before, Dagda felt rather comfortable with the Pokemon, who waited on his orders like a soldier.

"Taunt!" Dagda shouted, the Pokemon holding it's claws up before sticking his middle claw out at the Wooloo, who had begun to roll itself up. The Pokemon let out a loud cry, instead rolling directly at Marko.

"Catch it and use Low Kick!" Dagda called, Hop taken aback at the fact that his Pokemon acted on it's own. The Meowth caught the Wooloo, stopping it's barreling roll with his hands. He then threw a left kick at the Wooloo, causing it to spin and fly off the ground.

"Wooloo, use Take Down!" Hop called, the Pokemon glowing a dim yellow before spinning and launching itself back down at Marko. The Pokemon held his arms open, waiting for an order with a cheshire grin.

"Use Metal Claw!" Dagda called, the Pokemon's claws glowing silver and growing in length as he stepped back, the Wooloo crashing to the ground and bouncing with pain on it's face before Marko jabbed his hands out.

The Wooloo called out as it flew back, bouncing and rolling towards Hop, immobile and unconscious. The boy looked to the Pokemon, and then to his opponent. There was something different about Dagda, and it wasn't just the scar.

The years that passed with Dagda living in Postwick, Hop knew him as reserved, nervous, timid even. But now, he seemed far more confident, far more focused. It was like something had happened that made him realize that he wasn't meant to be so reserved. Hop grit his teeth.

He hated it. Dagda right now reminded him of Leon. Strong, unstoppable and proud. He hurled another Pokeball, his Rookidee popping out and chirping happily. The Meowth on the other side of the field only smiled, Hop beginning to wonder if the Pokemon even had lips.

"Rookidee, use Peck!" he called, and The Meowth lowered it's posture, as if anticipating the attack. Dagda narrowed his eye, noticing something odd about Hop's Pokemon. They didn't seem much stronger than over a week ago, when he battled him outside Wedgehurst. It was as if he had too many Pokemon to deal with, and their growth was unbalanced.

"Marko, use Fury Swipes." Dagda said, putting his theory to the test. With claws glowing white, the Meowth surged forward, meeting the Rookidee in the center of their battlefield. He parried it's beak with his left claw, slashing it on it's left flank with his right claw, bringing his left down swiftly as the bird simply fell from the sky, twitching before simply remaining still, defeated with ease.

"I… I don't understand." Hop said, returning the Pokemon and looking at it's Pokeball. "How often does that Pokemon battle?" Dagda asked, Hop looking to him with a confused look. "If you don't spend time with your Pokemon and use them all at least somewhat equally, they'll be unbalanced and easy to defeat. I only have three Pokemon total, what about you?" he asked, and Hop grit his teeth and glared at Dagda. He hurled another Pokeball, and out popped a Purrloin, a Pokemon Dagda remembered seeing on his way to the Galar Mine.

Marko cracked his neck, exhaling as if he just finished a warm up. "Purrloin, use Night Slash!" Hop called, the Pokemon covering it's front legs in black energy before standing on it's hind legs and charging forward.

"Marko, Metal Claw!" Dagda called, the Meowth calling out before charging forward. The two Pokemon crashed claws, sparks of energy flying about as the two struggled for dominance. "Use Dark Pulse!" Hop called, Purrloin opening it's mouth as a ball of black energy began to form.

Dagda cursed, hoping that Marko could move faster than Purrloin could fire. "Use Low Kick!" he called, the cat glancing down and throwing his left leg out. He struck the Purrloin in the side of the knee, the buckling recoil causing it to fire a beam of dark energy into the sky. Marko's right claw was freed from the struggle, and Dagda frowned. Metal Claw wouldn't be enough to stop the Pokemon, as it was able to match Marko's strongest move. But what move could he use?

"Marko, use Mega Punch!" Dagda called, Marko balling his fist as it began to hum will dull white energy. He brought it down towards the Purrloin, his muscles small but stout and stiff.

"Purrloin, use Sucker Punch!" Hop called, the small purple cat balling up it's paw and jabbing Marko in the gut, his punch missing completely. "Night Slash!" Hop called, the Purrloin pulling it's hand back before slashing upwards, Marko coming off of his feet and hitting the ground. He laid there, and Dagda simply stared in shock.

"Marko! You alright?" he asked, and the Pokemon simply exhaled. It sat straight up and looked at the Purrloin. He leaned forward and placed his fists on the ground, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Purrloin, Dark Pulse!" hop called, not about to let the Meowth recover.

"Marko, use Metal Claw!" Dagda called, worried about if it was the right call to make. Marko watched the beam of black energy stream towards him, exhaling as he bent his elbows before pushing. His body flew off the ground, his claws extending as he twisted in midair, spinning like a top as he came down.

The beam of energy came at Dagda, who was unable to put his hands up to block it. It struck him in the chest, and he grit his teeth before realizing that it didn't really hurt. He puffed his chest out, the energy dissipating as Marko struck Purrloin from above.

The Purrloin's eye immediately went white as it swayed before falling to the ground, defeated. Hop was in shock at the Meowth's ability to keep fighting. It was as if it was a soldier under orders, unwilling to fall before completing his mission.

"Marko, let Danzig take over. Get some rest." Dagda said, the feline looking back to Dagda with half lidded eyes before nodding. Dagda returned him to his Pokeball before throwing the Moon Ball containing his first partner.

Hop seemed to frown when he saw Danzig, throwing out his fourth Pokeball, the same Grookey from their first battle popping out, calling out to pump itself up. "Grookey, use Razor Leaf!" Hop called, not giving Dagda the chance to move first. "Hyper Voice!"

Sharp leaves began flying at Danzig, who belted out a loud noise, the soundwave blocking the leaves, the ground littered with the foliage. "Use Branch Poke!" Hop called, the Grookey bounding forward, stick in hand. "Use Tackle!" Dagda called, the raccoon running forward in a zigzag pattern. The two met in the center of the field, the monkey coming down with his stick. Danzig's zigzag movement allowed him to avoid it, throwing his body into the primate.

"Razor Leaf and Branch Poke!" Hop called as the two Pokemon went crashing to the ground, the monkey smacking Danzig in the face with his stick before launching a flurry of leaves that cut into Danzig's fur as he flew back. He flipped, landing on the ground and shaking his fur.

"Keep attacking! Branch Poke!" Hop called, the monkey charging Danzig again, not letting up. The Zigzagoon swayed from side to side as he waited for an order, Dagda watching his Pokemon's movement rather closely. He wasn't exactly sure how it would be done, but there was one move that came to mind with that odd movement.

"Danzig, use Sucker Punch!" Dagda called, the Zigzagoon swaying away from the stick before rising on his hind legs. He swung his right front paw like a fist, hooking and striking the primate in the side, it's stick falling to the ground.

"Knock Off and Hyper Voice!" Dagda called, the raccoon almost roaring as it swung it's opposite paw, slapping the Grookey to the ground before inhaling. "Grookey, move!" hop called, the monkey rising up as a massive roar belted out, the sound wave striking the primate and sending it flying back.

The Pokemon bounced off the ground, gritting it's teeth and struggling to rise to it's feet. It glared at Danzig, wobbling before falling forward, unable to continue.

Hop couldn't believe that he was down four Pokemon, while Dagda had yet to lose one. Was there truth to what Dagda said about paying closer attention to your Pokemon? He'd challenged plenty of young trainers and wild Pokemon, but he hadn't focused on all five of his Pokemon, only the two he got from Leon. Even his Wooloo had been neglected, and it all showed in this battle. He grabbed his last Pokeball, his teeth grit as he hurled the ball.

The ball popped open, and a lean, rabbit Pokemon popped out, looking as if it wore a hoodie. Dagda blinked. The Scorbunny from their first battle had already evolved? He couldn't believe that it had happened so fast. Dagda looked to Danzig, who seemed incredibly stalwart, as if he wasn't going to budge no matter what.

"Raboot, use Double Kick!" Hop called, the rabbit charging forward as Danzig waited for an order. Dagda struggled to think of what to do, not wanting to be predictable. "Use Sucker Punch!" he called, Danzig swaying away from a left kick and rising up, striking the rabbit in the side.

However, the rabbit continued to attack, using it's other leg to kick Danzig in the side, both Pokemon sliding back, Danzig wincing at the pain from his side. "Use Fire Punch!" Hop called, the Raboot charging forward, it's round hand coated in flames as it swung.

"Sucker Punch!" Dagda called, the raccoon swaying away from the fist and throwing an overhanded punch, striking the rabbit in the face. "Double Kick!" Hop called, the rabbit rolling with the punch he took and flipping forwards, bringing both of his legs down on Danzig's skull and driving him into the ground.

The force caused the ground to crack, Danzig driven into a small crater as the rabbit flipped back, as if waiting. Danzig growled, slowly rising to his feet. Dagda frowned, seeing that Danzig was obviously weakened and pained. "Danzig, let Otis take over!" he called, and the raccoon roared.

Panting and wobbling, the raccoon refused to let up, Hop laughing as he folded his arms. "Looks like you still can't control that thing, huh!?" he called, smiling as he lowered his posture. "Raboot, use Fire Punch!" he called, the rabbit lighting it's fist aflame as it charged.

"Danzig!" Dagda called, the raccoon incensed, unable to even hear his trainer. He felt something hot strike him in the face, and he stumbled, opening his mouth as he let out a Hyper Voice. Raboot dodged it with ease, his attack more of instinctual desperation. His eyes were half lidded, his pupils invisible as he wobbled again. His mind blank and body thrashed, Danzig fell to the side, unable to fight the good fight.

Dagda grit his teeth, his fists clenched as he pulled out Danzig's Pokeball. As he pointed it at the raccoon, another one of his Pokeballs popped open on it's own, the shape of Marko forming on it's own, the Meowth silent as he simply stood.

Dagda returned Danzig to his Pokeball, holding the ball up to his head and closing his eyes, as if silently praying and thanking his partner for his incredible efforts. He looked to Marko, who he noticed wasn't keen on moving. He couldn't think of an order to give, a move to call out, anything. He was furious.

Marko looked to Dagda, the Meowth having the same vile, pupiless gaze that Danzig fainted wearing. "Raboot, use Fire Punch!" Hop called, realizing that he had a chance. With how much damage the Meowth had taken and the Zigzagoon out of the way, Hop knew his only real obstacle was the Munchlax. He could still do this. He could avenge his loss.

"Mega Punch." Dagda said, finally getting a hold of his emotions, the Meowth bolting forward, the two Pokemon throwing overhand rights. Their fists clashed, a gust of wind flying out as the two Pokemon backed up. "Fire Punch!" Hop called, the Raboot immediately moving forward again. "Mega Punch."

The two collided again, another shockwave flying out. They backed up before colliding again, slamming their fists together, shockwaves ringing out as they collided over and over again, their bodies almost in sync. "Double Kick!" Hop called, the Raboot throwing a roundhouse kick that collided with Marko's fist. "Power through!" Dagda called, Marko throwing his entire body into the punch.

The Raboot's leg buckled under the force, his leg shoved back to the ground, his calf bone at the least fractured. "Mega Punch!" Dagda called, Marko throwing a left body blow, striking the rabbit in the stomach, it's feet leaving the ground.

"Again!" Dagda called, his posture lowering as his emotions started to take hold again, a right cross striking the rabbit in the face. "Again!" he shouted, Marko rolling with his own punch and smashing the rabbit's jaw with a spinning left backfist. "Finish him!" Dagda called, and Hop was left speechless, unable to respond.

Raboot was caught in a standing guillotine hold, Marko casting his vile grin at Hop before throwing Raboot's left arm over his head. He hoisted the rabbit into the air, holding him there, his small stomach moving as he inhaled and exhaled for what felt like ever. He spun, slamming the rabbit to the ground, burying him in a small crater as he laid atop the rabbit's body. He lifted his leg, holding his shoulders pinned to the ground for three second as he stared at his trainer. Dagda nodded to Marko as he rose off the ground.

Marko stood with his back to Hop, his arms out wide as he looked back to the trainer he'd just defeated. Dagda sighed, returning the Pokemon to it's ball as he rolled his neck. He realized that he should stop at the Pokemon Center, but he really should get to Hullbury. There was seemingly nothing but a bridge between here and there, so he turned around, heading out onto the beautiful brick bridge without a single word to Hop.


	13. Stage 13: Venus Fly Trap

The sun was beginning it's descent as Dagda set out on the bridge, leaving Hop behind. He enjoyed walking the bridge, seeing bird Pokemon flying above as he looked over the edge. He saw the Wild Area in all of it's glory, the expanse going as far as he could see.

He saw off in the far, far distance was a black brick of a city, and he assumed that he'd end up there sooner or later. He could tell from his place high up on the bridge that the walk would likely take days, maybe longer, but he could see that it was worth it.

The Wild Area itself was expansive, and he could see everything from lakes and ponds to huge stone structures in a desert like area. He turned to the other side, and he saw the part of the Wild Area he was familiar with.

Infact, it was almost too familiar to him. He reached up to his face and touched his scar, a frown crossing over his features as he sighed. As the wind blew lightly and the sun bore down on him, his single purple eye narrowed, a look of fierce determination in it's depths.

"Never again." he said aloud, as if trying to speak his will into existence. Never again would he fall, never again would he be defeated and never again would he allow himself, and more importantly, his Pokemon, to be hurt like that. Danzig and Otis got away with nothing but scars beneath their fur, but Dagda's limited vision was a permanent reminder of his weakness.

As he continued walking, Dagda wondered exactly what he was up against in Hullbury. He had heard about the Gym Challenge from his Mother, who said it was a silly thing that she'd never attempt.

With the fact that he was herding Wooloo in the first gym, he could only guess what unusual act he'd have to perform or puzzle he'd have to solve before even challenging the gym leader.

He was aware that the Hullbury. Gym Leader was a woman named Nessa, a tall, slender woman with dark skin that was one of the region's most popular models. Infact, some of the clothes his Mother had bought on shopping trips were from brands modeled by Nessa, as her face was in any clothing department.

He didn't know much about her team, but he was at least aware that she was a Water type trainer, and Dagda noted that he had no Pokemon that could outmatch the type without too much trouble.

The sun continued to set as he pondered what type of strategy he'd use against Nessa. Should he rely on Dynamaxing quickly to overwhelm her? Or should he be more calculated, as he now had an additional Pokemon to use. He sighed, scratching his head when he noticed that the moon was high in the sky. He looked ahead, noticing that the stone wall that had the Hullbury. monorail atop it was closer than he expected. He sped up his pace, humming to himself. He hoped that their was some form of shop in Hullbury so that he could replace his bloodstained bag, or at the least clean it.

When he reached the town, he was rather surprised. There were hilly roads, a small fishing hole, and he could see a lighthouse shining off in the distance. He sighed, hoping that he could find a room to stay in, as his legs were beginning to grow rather sore from his constant walking.

He noted a few things as he walked through the town to look for a motel or something. First, there was a lower level that had a market filled with street vendors who had closed up shop for the day. Secondly, there was a dock chock full of expensive boats and fishing vessels.

Then, he noted a rather fancy looking restaurant, assumably specializing in seafood, in the center of town. There were lines of similar looking houses leading up a large hill to the monorail station, and the station itself was rather similar in size to Wedgehurst. And lastly, he noted that the entire northern end of the town was devoted to the waterfront gym stadium.

The gym was a massive blue building that actually looked like it belonged in the town, unlike the stadium in Turrfield. Dagda briefly wondered if the stadiums were built according to a singular design, or if other stadiums actually looked like they belong in their respective towns. So far, it seemed more like the former.

Dagda groaned to himself, realizing that he couldn't find a single motel or inn, and he wasn't about to do door to door in the dead of night asking to rent a spare room. He began pondering his options, heading towards the lighthouse.

He passed the lighthouse, seeing two statues of odd looking Pokemon, a pair of long armed, lizard like Pokemon with short legs. They looked like brothers, or at least alternate forms of the same species. He couldn't really understand it, but he kind of liked their odd looks.

He looked to the lighthouse itself, the light completely out at the moment, as if the lightbulb was blown out. Dagda narrowed his eye, squinting at the building. Was there something on the lighthouse?

He noticed a shadow atop the lighthouse, and it seemed to swell in size slightly. Dagda winked, choosing to leave whatever it was alone, heading to the dock and sighing. He'd never been on a boat before, so he hoped he didn't have seasickness.

Using Marko's claws as a lockpick, Dagda broke into one of the large yachts and found a small bedroom, sighing and shaking his head. He knew this was wrong, but as long as the owner didn't show up before he awoke, he could sleep here.

In his dreams, Dagda found himself sitting in a forest clearing, joined by the two facets of his personality, Evil and Fairy. The two rationalized their existence as hallucinations dreamed up in response to Dagda's injuries and mental trauma. He found this rather odd, finding it hard to believe.

"I noticed that you were able to keep calm during your gym battle. Great job!" Fairy said, and Dagda smiled, thanking his… imaginary friend. Evil snickered, shaking his head as he looked to the sky.

"Took you way too long to beat a farmer with two flowers." he said, and Dagda sighed, shaking his head. It was like the two were designed to contrast each other. While Fairy was happy, and supportive, his black garbed twin was a manifestation of all of Dagda's repressed negativity.

"I'm surprised you didn't comment on my battle with Hop." Dagda said, and Evil looked to him, raising a brow. "I supported your actions completely. You might be a complete idiot, but he's scum to me. He has no personality of his own. It's just all an artificial intelligence designed to dickride Leon to a crippling degree."

Fairy frowned, finding that rather rude to say. "You can't say that. He idolizes his brother, and I think it's rather adorable how he imitates him." he said, and Dagda looked to the pink garbed spectre. Did he feel the same? Or did he agree with Evil? Was Hop an endearing friend of his, or was he a representation of everything that Dagda didn't like about himself, or about Pokemon trainers in general? He wasn't too sure.

"Dumbass here grew up idolizing and being inspired by two gym leaders. Do you see him being overly calculating like the Snowbelle Gym Leader or being a fence hopping diva like the Laverre Gym Leader? Idolizing and being inspired by someone doesn't mean that you should strive to be their discounted clone." he said, and Dagda blinked.

He was correct. The Kalosian Gym Leaders were a big inspiration to him and yet, he never desired to mimic their movements, their team structure, their Pokemon's nicknames or anything. All he wanted was to have the kind of confidence that they did. It was different from Hop, who mimicked Leon down to his stance when he threw Pokeballs.

Dagda's internal debate and external slumber were cut short by a loud noise. He rose to his feet from the bed of the yacht, hearing footsteps start to approach the door. "Is someone there!?" he heard, a masculine voice with multiple emotions laced in it's syllables. Dagda cursed, looking down to his sleeping Pokemon before returning them to their Pokeballs and standing against the wall next to the door.

What should he do? Should he expose himself and try to use his kindness to explain himself, and possibly get pardoned from breaking onto the boat? No… he couldn't. The owner would take one look at him, his odd shape and scarred face and would immediately have him arrested. If he was arrested, his Pokemon would be confiscated… no. That can not happen. Ever.

Dagda waited for the door to open, a figure slowly stepping into the room. "I know you're here! Come on out so I can teach you a lesson for breaking into my damn yacht!" he heard, a man slightly taller than Dagda looking about the room.

Praying to whatever God wanted to listen for forgiveness, Dagda jumped the man from behind, wrapping his arms around the man's throat and pulling him back. The man began to shout, coughing and tugging at Dagda's arms to free himself.

Dagda twisted, spinning the two of them before falling back onto the floor. Dagda grunted at the man's weight, but he noticed that the man, garbed in a clean gray suit, was just thin enough for Dagda to wrap his legs around. Restricting the man's breathing with a body scissors, Dagda pressed his left hand on the back of the man's head.

Dagda felt terrible, like the monster he imagined people thought he was, this man fearfully struggling, kicking and wheezing to be free of the monster on his back. Dagda closed his good eye, praying that the man could forgive him. The man's struggle soon ceased, and only after holding him for a little while longer did Dagda releasing him.

The boy began to pant, emotion rushing over him at the fact that he just committed multiple crimes. He didn't want to do any of this. Maybe he should have just went door to door looking for a spare room, or maybe he should have just set his tent up somewhere randomly.

But no, he chose to break into someone's yacht, and then, when that persona rightfully appeared, angry, Dagda choked the man out. He looked to the unconscious man next to him, who laid with saliva oozing from his open mouth. Dagda reached up to his face and felt tears running down his one cheek, releasing a shaky sigh.

His hands shook as he fled. He scanned the area around as he ran, hoping that nobody was around to stop him or expose his crimes. He headed to the lighthouse, seeing that there was no one guarding the entrance or nothing sealing the entrance off. He ran inside, barreling up the stairs in fear.

When he reached the top, he looked down, panting as he stared at the yacht where he just assaulted someone. He felt his body wrack with a sob, the horror truly setting in. He sat atop the lighthouse in the fetal position as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.

Suddenly, Dagda heard loud, dense flapping sounds. It was like a large bird was flying overhead. He looked to the sky and saw an odd, metallic looking Corviknight flying past. Most Corviknight were a blackish color, varying shades of blue and purple in bright light, but this one was different.

It was a grayish silver color, making it look all the more metallic, and truly making Dagda understand why the Pokemon was called Corvi_knight_. The creature landed on the yacht that he had just fled, standing on the deck and simply staring forward.

Dagda paled, his heart skipping a beat. Was this massive, metallic bird the Pokemon of the man he just assaulted? If that Pokemon were to attack him, out for vengeance, would Dagda have the right to defend himself? He hated this feeling, and it was made even worse when the bird turned it's head.

The bird locked it's glowing, crimson eyes directly on Dagda, turning it's broad body to face him before simply staring again. Dagda was petrified. What should he do? If he moved, would the monstrous bird attack him? He didn't have a chance to ponder any of these questions.

The bird spread it's broad wings, taking to the sky and flying directly towards Dagda. With just three beats of it's massive wings, the creature had cleared the distance between the yacht and the top of the lighthouse.

It landed on the railing, it's might talons gripping the railing as it stared at Dagda. The bird inhaled once, opening it's sharp beak before exhaling. "Heimdall painted a much different picture of you, Dagda De Danann."


	14. Stage 14: He Who Speaks To Plants

Dagda hesitated, looking cautiously at the metallic raven. "Heimdall?" he asked, the raven nodding and casting his eyes to Dagda's bag. "Indeed. I sense his son's energy from your bag." he said, the bird remaining statue like as Dagda tried to compose himself.

"My brothers tell me that you are a trainer with potential, and yet, I find you perched in a nest crying like a chick without it's mother." it spoke, and Dagda sighed. "Sorry… I just..." he trailed off. How did he say it?

"What reason do you have to shed tears and show fear? The lives of your loved ones are not in danger." the bird stated, as if convinced that Dagda did nothing wrong. "I… I hurt that person." he said, and the raven tilted it's head. "You puzzle me." he said, hopping off the railing and roosting on the ground.

"Perhaps it is only because my brother is a bold man, but I do not see an error in thy action. There was shelter, and you took it. It was done for more than just yourself, so I struggle to see why you should feel so." he said, and Dagda winked.

"But I choked that man out after breaking into his boat." he said, and the bird nodded. "I am aware. I am also aware that the man you defeated was planning to use the boat to flee the region and avoid the authorities." he said, and Dagda was surprised.

The bird glanced to the sky, an empty look in his eyes. "I am Hresvelgr. I can learn all at but a glance, and I can see the struggle within thy heart and mind. A part of your being desires power, outward expressive confidence that commands respect." he said, turning back to Dagda.

"And yet, now I see the other part of you. A weaker, kinder side that seems to almost beg for attention through it's kindness. You must find a balance if you wish to prove yourself to others." he said, and Dagda nodded.

"Heimdall said that he saw me as one of you guys. I didn't feel like I deserved it, but that made me really happy." he said, and the bird's mouth moved, as if in a smile. "Indeed. I can see from the fact that Heimdall entrusted his son to you that you are a worthy trainer. A shame you can't speak to Pokemon." he said, and Dagda winked again. For the third time in a row, someone mentioned the fact that he can't speak Pokemon.

"How can Pops speak to Pokemon? Is he really that old?" he asked, and Hresvelgr looked to Dagda and stared, as if contemplating something. "I can see that the answer to that question is not yet something thou are prepared for. I will relay this information to my brethren." he said, twitching his thick neck.

"But knoweth thusly, Young Dagda, you must find a balance within yourself. I can see that you deign to challenge the Gym Leaders of this land, and you will struggle if your mind randomly switches between nervous kindness and focused determination. My sister in arms, Sleipnir, will be waiting to help you in Motostoke." he said, turning and hopping back onto the railing.

He lifted his gaze to the sky, inhaling before tilting his head slightly and looking to Dagda. "Motostoke will be important for you, Imp. Something else awaits you there. Be confident in who you are. None will give you respect if you are as I found you." he said, opening his massive wings and taking to the skies, a gust of wind blasting Dagda in the face.

With the massive raven gone, Dagda simply stared off into nothing for a while as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. He soon shook his head, frowning and nodding. The bird was right. He couldn't do anything in life if he was always so hesitant, or if he kept flipping back and forth between two different mindsets.

He rolled his shoulders, standing up and stretching as he turned his gaze to the Hullbury stadium. He knew that he had another hurdle to overcome, and it was the next gym leader.

When Dagda entered the stadium, he inhaled deeply. He found it rather relaxing, the atmosphere of this stadium. It was calm, almost like waters that didn't stir. He made his way to the reception desk, preparing himself for the worst. The person sitting behind the desk had short, messy hair and odd eyebrows that were rather round.

He received a smile, and Dagda offered one in return. He could see the person behind the desk, who he could now see was female, staring at him. Remembering Hresevlgr's words, Dagda chose to ignore it for the sake of his own pride. "My name is Dagda De Danann. I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." he said, and the woman nodded, half spaced out staring at his scarred face.

"Of course. Just change into your uniform and we'll have someone escort you to the Gym Challenge." she said, and Dagda nodded, rather glad that he didn't let her staring throw him off of his game. He headed for the fitting room, trying to remain composed, as he knew that this battle would be much harder than the last.

When he exited the fitting room, he noticed the girl behind the counter waiting for him, her small stature and kind smile something that Dagda found rather pleasant. She escorted him towards where he'd be taking the Challenge for this gym, the girl casting fleeting glances at him.

"U-um… if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?" she asked, and Dagda winked. He didn't remember anyone asking about his scar before. They just stared and remained silent. He smiled, rather happy.

"I was attacked by a wild Obstagoon in the Wild Area. I barely made it out of there." he said, pulling his shirt aside to show the girl the scars from the Obstagoon's bite. She seemed rather surprised as they entered a very large room, Dagda seeing massive pipes with varying colors spewing torrents of water.

"All you have to do is get passed the maze while battling any of the trainers along the way." she said, and Dagda nodded, rolling his neck and shoulders as he took a step forward. He stared at the maze, remembering the words of Hresvelgr. He had to find a balance within himself. He couldn't fall to one extreme or another.

He looked back to the girl, smiling and nodding his thanks to her as he headed forward to figure the maze out for himself. And yet, the girl remained. She was enthralled. There was something about the way this trainer carried himself that was completely different from many of the trainers she'd seen.

She watched him as he headed through the maze, aware that she'd be scolded for slacking off. She couldn't help herself though. This trainer was able to smile and continue pressing on despite his scars. She couldn't imagine what he was going through every day, but she realized that he had to be very strong to handle it.

Dagda wasn't a big fan of this puzzle. He had avoided getting his uniform wet, but it was a struggle. His uniform, a symbol of someone that believed in him and his abilities, was important to him. If he were to fall off the bridge like maze and into the pool of water below, his uniform and his mood would both be ruined.

He wondered to himself if he should take Hresvelgr's words too too seriously. He remembered as he traveled the maze, that the raven told him Motostoke was 'important'. How important? Was there something in Dagda's future that the raven wanted to warn him about? What could it really be?

He pressed one of the many switches in the maze, once again switching the flow of the water in the pipes so that he could press a little further. He tried to think about what was important about Motostoke, but nothing came to mind. Then, as he pressed another switch and saw the path to Nessa open up, he had a terrifying thought.

The raven wasn't talking about Motostoke itself. Perhaps, just maybe, he was referring to the Wild Area, which Dagda would have to get through to reach the fourth gym after making it passed Motostoke. Was Dagda ready to head back to the Wild Area? What if there was another, or worse, the same Obstagoon that had heavily injured him the first time? He shook his head. The bird had to be bluffing, trying to ruffle his feathers.

He entered the locker room, another one of Nessa's gym trainers telling him to wait for Nessa to be prepared for him. He sat in the locker room, the thought of having to go through the Wild Area again distracting him and throwing him off of his game. He scratched his head, sighing in frustration.

"Focus, dumbass." Dagda heard, looking up to see Evil standing in front of him, arms folded. Dagda cast a glance to the small corner in front of the lockers, where Fairy was sitting curled up as normal. Dagda looked to the two, realizing that his focus was slipping.

"Sorry, it's just that Hresvelgr threw me off with something he said." he noted, and the two hallucinations looked to each other. "Why are you listening to cryptic bullshit from a damn bird?" Evil asked, and Dagda shrugged.

"I don't know. I've just been really… gullible recently." he said, and Evil grunted to himself. "Whatever you do, you need to focus. I'm not about to let you look like an even bigger idiot then you already fucking are." he said, and Dagda chuckled, taking that as a form of encouragement.

"You can do it! Just think about all of your fans that'll be watching!" Fairy said, trying to psyche Dagda up. Dagda chuckled, closing his eyes and enjoying their positivity, wondering if this was what Hresvelgr meant.

The two beings, be they figments of his imagination or not, were unified in their confidence in Dagda. He nodded, the two starting to fade away as Dagda was called for his next Gym Battle.

_I don't do little author's notes anymore, but I feel inclined this time. Please, do not beef with people in the reviews of my stuff. There are countless other outlets for your malarkey, my stuff isn't one of them. Thanks, Jiro 'The Ghetto Shaman' Uchiha, OTF Inc._


	15. Performance 2: The Imp Performs

With the sun beaming overhead and the birds flying over the coast, their cries were heard throughout the town as they passed over the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, welcome to Hullbury Stadium! I am your host for this exciting gym battle!" a man spoke, his voice ringing out throughout the speakers of the massive stadium, the crowd going completely wild.

Dagda could feel the crowd, his shoulders rolling out of pure instinct at the sound of the crowd losing their collective minds. He inhaled, trying to keep himself focused.

"Introducing first, the Gym Leader! A beautiful woman known far and wide for her gorgeous modeling work, which can be seen throughout the whole of Galar! Representing Wailord Agriculture, and the town of Hullbury, it's 'The Raging Wave', Nessa!"

Dagda physically flinched in shock at how deafening the cheers were. They almost shattered his ear drums, his head throbbing slightly as they continued to cheer. Dagda looked across the field at the woman coming out from the other side of the stadium's lockers.

She was tall, at least a head taller than Dagda, and she was very slender. Dagda saw her shimmering eyes and smooth, chocolate colored skin and his mind lost focus for a second. There was no doubting that she was a beautiful woman, and she carried herself with an unflinching confidence that Dagda could only envy.

"And the challenger! From Lumiose City in the Kalos region, he is a young up and coming trainer who gained attention for his amazing showing against Milo! Representing The Laverre Theatre Troupe, 'The Sprouting Imp', Dagda!"

Dagda came out to muffled cheers, a lot of indifferent or frowning people staring at him as he scanned the stands. He also found the moniker they used for him odd. Did his sponsor decide to give him that name, or was it the announcer himself? Regardless, he wasn't displeased with it. After all, Pops and his Pokemon always called him 'Imp'.

He walked up to Nessa, who looked down at him through her shimmering eyes, her makeup only making her look all the more striking. "So you beat Milo, huh?" she asked, and he nodded confidently, trying to remain composed and focused. "I hope you're ready for a challenge, because my rival has nothing on me." she said, a sly grin across her features that only served to throw Dagda off.

The two walked back to their separate positions, and Dagda inhaled. He wondered which Pokemon to use first, but he noticed that the floor began to shift. The ground, blue and stony, began to move and slide back, a massive pool of water dotted with white platforms hiding beneath the surface.

Dagda cursed. Of course this would happen. The gym is water typed after all. He changed plans, deciding to throw a different Pokeball. If he had one Pokemon that could understand how water type Pokemon moved and acted, it was Marko.

Nessa tossed a Dive Ball through the air, and it popped open, a familiar, big lipped fish Pokemon flipping in the air before landing in the water. Dagda looked to Marko, who cast a glance back to him, the two coming to an understanding.

"Nessa leads off with her trusty Goldeen, and Challenger Dagda leads off with his Meowth! Who will hold the advantage on this massive, aquatic field!?"

Dagda and Marko remained still, as if waiting for Nessa to make a move. He wondered exactly how he would deal with the aquatic Pokemon, who had a vast movement advantage. Dagda looked to the white platforms littering the field, wondering if Marko could even hop between them.

Marko roared, his claws stretched out and his posture stiff. He waited for his opponent to react, the Goldeen not doing much except glancing back to it's trainer for an order. Dagda picked up on this as well. "Mega Punch!"

"Water Pulse!" Nessa called, the fish opening it's mouth, launching a condensed ball of water at the charging feline. "Horn Attack!" Nessa called, the fish propelling itself forward through the water before leaping out.

Marko threw a left punch, his fist colliding with the ball of water. The ball exploded from the force, sending water spraying everywhere, including on Marko himself. He slid back from the force, able to see his opponent coming at him through the air.

"Metal Claw!" Dagda called, Marko swinging his right claw and meeting the Goldeen's horn. The collision was fierce, a pulse of energy sending ripples through the water as the two simply shoved against each other. "Water Pulse!"

A condensed ball of water struck Marko in the chest, sending him sliding back before his feet came off the platform. He cursed as he was blasted into the water, where he was at his opponent's mercy. "Horn Attack!"

Flipping in the water and holding his breath, Marko glanced about, wondering where his opponent was. His vision was still sharp, but it was rather blurred by the water. "Marko!" he heard, the feline glancing upwards to the surface before he felt something sharp strike him in the side. He winced, gritting his teeth and keeping his mouth closed.

He had to hold on and make it to the surface, but he couldn't with his opponent floating around the water with almost a limitless supply of energy. He felt another stab in his back, his body twitching in response to the pain, his mouth opening for a split second.

His mouth filled with water, the feline able to close his mouth and slowly swallow the water to remain alive. He wiggled his toes, wondering what his opponent would do in response to his movement. He was intently focused, unable to hear Dagda anymore. He was far too focused on keeping his mouth shut.

He began to swim towards the surface, another stab in his leg causing him to wince, his body sinking slightly. He looked down, seeing the water colored with his blood, his leg injured and bleeding freely. He extended his claws using Fury Swipes, using his lengthened claws like oars to bring himself to the surface. He could feel the surface on his whiskers when he was gripped by the ankle and pulled back down.

"What is happening beneath the surface!? It seems that the Challenger's Pokemon has been incapacitated. But is it still okay!?"

The announcer was so loud and obnoxious on the speaker, that Marko could even hear it being dragged towards the bottom of the water. He hated it, and glanced to the Pokemon that was dragging him down. Little did the Goldeen know, but he was waiting for this opportunity. His free foot began to glow a bright white, and even while struggling to hold his breath, he managed a smirk. His glowing left foot came down, striking the Goldeen in the face.

The force propelled him upwards, the Meowth exploding through the water to the surface before spinning to land on his feet on a platform. He began to pant, taking in huge gulps of air to fill his starving lungs.

He shook his head, glancing back to Dagda with a grin, the one eyed trainer smiling in return, glad his Pokemon was alright. "Goldeen, are you alright!?" Nessa called, furrowing her brow as she looked to the water.

The fish erupted from the water, it's face bruised and right eye swollen shut, it's open eye filled with rage. Marko turned his grin to the fish, weaving slightly before bursting into the air. Dagda smiled, happy that he had such a Pokemon to call a partner. "Mega Punch!"

Marko called out, a proud, confident roar as he swung his right hand, striking the Goldeen and sending it barreling through the air into one of the platforms, where it bounced, unconscious.

Marko landed on the ground, panting and worn, mentally cursing himself for expending so much energy against a Goldeen. He watched his defeated opponent, who was returned to a Pokeball, cementing another victory for the feline.

"An incredible turn of events! Despite being at a disadvantage, the challenger's Meowth managed to come out on top!" the announcer called, and Marko shook his head, feeling rather worn out after that singular, rather short battle. "Marko, switch out. You've done enough." he heard, the feline turning back to look at Dagda.

He hesitated slightly, because for some reason, Dagda looked different. The look in his singular purple eye was far more sharp, focused, and determined than normal. Even against Hop, that eye took a dark look, but it was more of Dagda's dislike of his opponent. This…. This was different.

He bowed his head, understanding his Captain's orders as he was returned to his Pokeball. Dagda lifted a different Pokeball, inhaling as he hurled the ball at one of the platforms. It cracked open, a red light blasting the platform as Danzig took shape.

The raccoon looked to the audience, who remained rather quiet at his entrance. He called out, a loud cry meant to rile up at least one person, his sharp ears realizing that it was a wasted effort. Nessa chuckled, something the raccoon picked up on as she tossed another Pokeball.

Another fish like Pokemon popped out, this one much sleeker as it peeked out of the water at Danzig. The Raccoon steeled himself, looking back to his brother, the one eyed trainer nodding back to him.

"And now the challenger changes Pokemon, choosing to use his Zigzagoon, who put on quite the performance against Milo! And Nessa is using her trusty Arrokuda! This is anyone's battle!" the announcer called, the audience growing louder, cheers for Nessa deafening as they increased in vigor.

"Arrokuda, pick your spot and use Aqua Jet!" Nessa called, the Pokemon diving beneath the water and beginning to speed about. Dagda knew that Danzig was better equipped with dealing with these fish like Pokemon, something that he was rather grateful for. "Danzig, use Hyper Voice!" he called, and the raccoon inhaled, his chest swelling.

He belted out a note at the water, the pool of liquid splitting as the Arrokuda froze in surprise, his movement stopped suddenly. "Tackle!" Dagda called, and Danzig jolted forward, his speed impressing even Dagda, who noticed something different about the attack.

The trainer watched closely, Danzig slamming into the fish and knocking him back before the water could crash down on him. Instead of moving in a slightly awkward, zigzag pattern, this time, Danzig shot straight forward with much more speed than normal. Was Danzig growing that much stronger that fast? Or was there something else?

The water blown back by the Hyper Voice crashed down on the Arrokuda, who had just been slammed into by Danzig. Nessa grit her teeth, seeming slightly agitated by the fact that her opponent hadn't lost a single Pokemon. "Arrokuda, get back into this! Use Close Combat!" she called, and Dagda blinked. He was fully aware of that move.

He'd seen it used plenty of times watching TV. Pokemon were brutalized by strings of attacks, vicious blows that normally looked like a combo in a video game. The fish exploded from the water, heading straight for Danzig.

Dagda wasn't an expert on Pokemon, but he knew that fighting type attacks were not what Danzig should be dealing with. He almost faltered, his composure slipping ever so slightly as he thought of a strategy. "Use Sucker Punch!"

When the fish flipped in mid air to strike Danzig with it's tail, the raccoon weaving to the side and throwing a left bodyblow that struck the fish. "Knock Off and Hyper Voice!" he called, realizing that panicked, reckless offense was the only answer to a Pokemon that knew such a frightening move.

Danzig used his right paw and slapped the Arrokuda to the ground, the fish out of water unable to move as well as it normally would. "Quick Arrokuda, use Aqua Jet and get out of there!" Nessa called, the fish cloaking itself in water and barreling away like a torpedo.

Danzig's Hyper Voice struck the platform, launching him into the air from the force, something Dagda didn't anticipate. "He's airborne! Use Liquidation!" she called, the Pokemon surging through the air, cloaked in even more water than before.

Danzig twisted in air like a cat to meet the Pokemon, Dagda unsure of what order to give. Should he try to use Sucker Punch in mid air? Or would Hyper Voice be a better idea? He growled, angry that he couldn't think.

His mind raced as the fish closed in inch by inch, Dagda realizing that the force Arrokuda was charging with was a huge problem. He winked, coming to an epiphany. The force.

"Danzig, use Counter!" he called, the raccoon smiling to himself as he spun in the air like a monochrome missile, weaving under the fish and grabbing it in his jaws. He jerked as hard as he could, whirling and spiking the fish towards a platform head first. It crashed into the stone, shattering it and sending dust flying.

Danzig landed on a platform, panting slightly as he simply waited for his opponent. When the dust settled, the fish was unconscious, Danzig feeling that rush of victory pass through his fur. He called out, his body erupting in a bright, blue light.

Dagda watched in awe as Danzig's body began to morph and twist within the light. His front paws thinned out, his hair became more linear, his body growing long and sleek as his face extended, his tongue remaining out even now.

"A truly mesmerizing scene folks! After a sudden, and forceful victory over Nessa's Arrokuda, it seems that the challenger's Zigzagoon is evolving!"

When the light dispersed, Danzig rose up to his hind legs and roared, the audience actually cheering for him. Loud cries and isolated chants began to ring out, the raccoon, who was more like a weasel, elated as he spread his arms out and laughed.

Nessa returned her Pokemon, folding her arms as her right eyebrow twitched. "You know, I've never liked Linoones." she said, pulling a third ball from her waist. "This isn't over! I'm going to prove to you, and to Milo, that I'm the better trainer!" she called, hurling the ball straight up. Danzig bounced back to Dagda's side, the two waiting eagerly.

The stadium's floor began to shift as Nessa's Pokeball popped open. The floor was closed by time the red light dispersed from a hardy, turtle like Pokemon. Dagda noted that it looked impressively sturdy, and that it had a monstrous, almost bulldozer like jaw.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seemed that Leader Nessa has been pushed against the wall! She's down to her final, and most powerful Pokemon, her trusted partner, Dreadnaw!" the announcer called, Dagda inhaling and focusing intently on the Pokemon. Everything from it's shape and density to the way it stood and moved. It looked like an impenetrable wall of a creature, something that Dagda couldn't overcome.

Nessa smiled, as if she could see or smell the hesitation on Dagda's features. "You sure you wanna keep going? I'd hate to humiliate your Linoone so soon after it evolved." she said, and Dagda smiled, rolling his wrists and flexing his hands as he nodded. "You sure you're not just bluffing? It'd be pretty bad publicity for you to lose to some one eyed kid without taking down a single Pokemon." he said, remembering that he represented a theater troupe. He had to put on a show for the whole region.

Nessa seemed to take him seriously, growling aloud and frowning as she looked to her Pokemon. "Dreadnaw! Time to wash him up!" she called, the Pokemon crying out boldly and proudly as she returned it to it's Pokeball, turning her wrist over.

Dagda knew what was coming, and wasted no time in following suite. He returned Danzig to his Pokeball, flipping his wrist as the energy from his Dynamax Band began to pour out.

He watched as the Pokeball grew larger and larger, glowing and hissing with the bright red energy, weighing down on his wrist. He held the ball in his hand, his arm extended as he looked to his opponent, seeing her throw the Pokeball in a high arc.

Dagda felt very enthused for some reason. He enjoyed cracking wise at the gym leader, something that he noticed the audience wasn't fond of. His Pokemon weren't the nicest looking group either, barring Otis. He realized that, if he was going to put on a show, that he should try to play a spectacular villain.

Using one hand, he hurled the Pokeball behind him, thankful that his right wrist and arm healed without injury from the attack. He watched the ball flip and turn before popping open, massive beams of red energy streaming out as Danzig began to take shape, his aura adding to his more menacing appearance.

"Amazing! Both the challenger and the gym leader have Dynamaxed their Pokemon! The two four legged titans look ready to blow the stadium to pieces!" the announcer called, adding to the awe inspiring atmosphere of a Dynamax battle.

Both Pokemon, huge and powerful, stood unmoving, waiting for a command. Dagda stomped forward, holding out his balled fist, a dark look in his eye. "Use Knock Off!" he called, the weasel running forward as the ground shook, the turtle unflinching at the sight.

"Dreadnaw, Max Geyser!" Nessa called, the huge turtle opening it's behemoth mouth, a ball of water that looked more like a laser beam beginning to form. Dagda grit his teeth, knowing that wouldn't be good for him. He wondered exactly how these 'max' moves worked, and decided to take an educated guess.

"Danzig, Max Strike!" he called, and Danzig closed his eyes as he closed in, the ground beneath the turtle beginning to glow a bright color, the Pokemon's focus thrown off ever so slightly. A beam of energy shot up, engulfing the turtle and dealing very little damage, Danzig striking it under the eye with his claws as a follow up.

The Pokemon remained unmoving, his feet still in the same spot after both attacks. Dagda was fully aware of this, wondering how he could go about damaging such a hardy Pokemon. "Keep going! Knock Off!" he called, another claw strike hitting the Dreadnaw, who merely took it.

Dagda realized that this was going to be much harder than he thought, fully aware that Hyper Voice wouldn't be of much assistance. "Dreadnaw, use Hydro Pump!" Nessa called, a stream of water interrupting Danzig's onslaught and sending him sliding back. Dagda could see the wear and tear of battle wearing on his frame. Dagda kept thinking, trying to keep Danzig from being struck with one of those max moves. "Is that all you've got? I should've expected less from a girl who spends her life in front of a camera!" he called, trying to antagonize the gym leader.

The audience bought into it, because Dagda began to hear boos rain down like rumbling thunder. He smiled, finding it rather amusing to himself. Nessa also bought into it as well, as she seemed rather agitated. By what, Dagda couldn't honestly tell. "Dreadnaw, use Crunch!" she called, the turtle roaring to life.

The Pokemon began to move, taking huge, laborious steps forward, Danzig able to watch it like it moved in slow motion, his increased speed changing his perception of time. "Knock Off!" Dagda called, trying to get the jump on the turtle. Danzig dashed forward, watching the turtle closely.

Danzig rose up, jabbing the turtle in the neck. Dreadnaw seemed unphased, opening his massive mouth wide, Dagda able to see a black expanse that looked inescapable, something in him slightly panicking at the sight. "Danzig, Max Darkness!" he called, the weasel weaving back ever so slightly.

His claws grew black, Danzig clapping his hands together as a stream of dark energy exploded from his hands, striking the Dreadnaw in the mouth, the force causing it's feet to rise off the ground for the first time. Dagda noticed this, his heart skipping a beat as the opportunity opened itself up.

"Keep attacking! Use Max Strike!" he called, the ground beginning to glow as Danzig roared. Another stream of energy shot up, doing little to no damage to the Dreadnaw, just like last time. However, Dagda's aim wasn't to deal damage. He watched the attack force the turtle off it's feet, the Pokemon crashing to it's back.

The ground began to tremble, the force sending dust, debris and a wave of air throughout the entire stadium, Dagda force to cover his good eye. "Finish him off Danzig! Max Darkness again!" Dagda called. This had to do it.

"Use Max Geyser!" Nessa called, the scrambling turtle immediately gathering itself and opening it's huge maw. Dagda noticed this immediately, watching Danzig's claws grow black, the energy cackling and oozing from his claws. Dagda narrowed his eye. His claws.

"Sucker Punch!" Dagda called, Danzig glancing back to him before dashing forward, a huge gust of wind blew at his speed. As the ball of water finished forming in the jaws of Dreadnaw, Danzig was already over him.

Using his claws, filled with the vicious energy of Max Darkness, Danzig came down, piercing the ball of water and striking the Dreadnaw directly in it's open maw. The conflicting forces erupted, both Pokemon caught in a massive explosion that covered the field in a thick mist.

The audience waited, much like the trainers, with baited breath, their hearts throbbing in their chests at the outcome. Who would prevail? How would the battle's outcome shift? They were all anticipating many things, the announcer yearning for something to commentate on, the stark silence of the massive stadium almost unsettling.

And when the mist cleared, there was one sight that they all saw. Laying limp and unconscious on his back, his ability to fight gone for the moment, was Danzig. Dagda cursed, angry that his Pokemon fell despite his valiant, showstopping performance.

He looked to Nessa's Dreadnaw, who was now standing on it's thick, sturdy legs, silently staring at Dagda defiantly. He cursed, returning Danzig to his Pokeball. He reached for Marko's, his eyes never leaving the Dreadnaw.

"Incredible! Despite such underhanded, desperate tactics from the challenger, Gym Leader Nessa and her immovable Dreadnaw came out on top!" He shouted, the audience filled with thunderous cheers, Dagda frowning at exactly how deafening they were. He knew he'd have a headache after this.

He pulled his arm back, inhaling. He knew that Marko was weakened, but perhaps he could do something to at least weaken the Dreadnaw before Otis secured the victory. He moved to throw the Pokeball, but he stopped. He looked to the Dreadnaw, and he noticed something.

Despite it's stalwart, defiant stance and intimidating presence, it's eyes were glazed over, and it wasn't responding to anything around it. It had yet to let out a victory cry, to even pant from the battle. Dagda exhaled, putting his arm down and putting Marko's Pokeball back on his waist. It was time for the end of the show.

"What's wrong? You giving up?" Nessa asked, the audience quieting down to hear the two combatants speak. Dagda scoffed, leveling his lavender gaze on her. "Has all that modeling dulled your senses? This battle is over." he said, folding his arms and simply glaring at her. Nessa laughed, stepping forward and standing proudly, defiantly against his words.

"Yeah right! We've got plenty of fight left in us, right Dread…." she trailed off, looking to her Pokemon and realizing it too. Despite it's defiance, it's resilience, it's determination and hardy spirit, the Pokemon was standing unconscious, unable to continue physically but not willing to mentally concede. Nessa was surprised that her opponent noticed it before her. She frowned, realizing that he was right.

She pulled the Pokeball from her waist, returning the Pokemon and staring at the ball. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a feeling that this would happen. She was being thrown off by her opponent's style. It wasn't consistent, it was theatric and grandiose. As if he was putting on a performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that despite it's perfect standing form, Nessa's immovable Dreadnaw has been defeated! This means that the winner is Laverre Theater Troupe's Dagda De Danann!" he screamed, the audience showering him with a cacophony of boos as he headed over to Nessa to collect his gym badge.

"Whaddya think this time?" Pops asked, hearing a sigh on the other line. "Did you put him up to it? That wasn't a natural battle. He was acting." he heard, and the large man began to laugh. "Of course not. He must have gotten the idea from the fact that he's representing a bunch of ballerinas."

The man on the other side of the phone rolled his eyes. "I bet you think you're funny. Regardless, I'm on my way to Galar. Will you stop by Motostoke after my meeting?" he asked, and Pops shrugged, humming to himself.

"Most likely. Sleipnir is in Motostoke, and Hendrix and Trujillo want to catch your troupe's dumb ass ballet show." he said, and the man laughed. "See if that Imp wants to come see the play. I'll have my staff keep an eye for him. I kind of want to meet the kid." he said, and Pops rolled his eyes.

"Did you tell me to not turn him into a 'brute' so you could turn him into a fruit?" he asked, hearing a hearty laugh on the opposite end. "Did hanging around your 'Uncle' have that effect on you?" he asked, and Pops rolled his eyes again.

"Just hurry up and get here. I'll give you all of the research I've done so you can pass it along to that pain in the ass." he said, and he heard a hum of agreement. "That's fine by me. I might not agree with you on much, but we can both agree that my brother is a pain in everyone's ass."


	16. Stage 16: Messatsu

Following his victory at Hullbury stadium, Dagda wasted no time leaving the town. He headed east, hearing that Motostoke was far easier to reach that way. He was happy at his victory, looking at the Badge ring he had, seeing both shimmering badges.

However, as he walked through a tunnel towards the second half of the Galar Mine, he frowned. The victory was soured by Danzig's defeat. Seeing his first Pokemon fall in battle soured his victory greatly, the trainer hiding his emotions while performing before the people.

He despised it. He didn't want to have to experience that sour feeling again, that abhorrent defeat that ruined his greatest achievement. He would not allow a single Pokemon to fall in battle on the stage. No matter what, his partners had to keep going.

He walked through the second half of the mine, noticing that this half was so, so much more relaxing. The dim cavern was littered with shimmering gems, pools of water and stone walls with a blue hue to them. It was immensely liberating, and he inhaled as he took in the air. Noticing that there wasn't a worker or a Pokemon in sight, Dagda did something he didn't often do. He took his hair down.

Normally, his hair was tied in a criminally tight bun, slightly tugging on his hairline and keeping his hair moist long after he showered. He let his wavy locks fall this time, noticing that his hair had gotten much longer. When he started traveling around a month ago, his hair was barely to his shoulders. Now, it went past his shoulders, halfway down his shoulderblades.

His hair was still immensely dense, and he bet that if he shaved his head, he could wrap his hair around his wrist or fist and use it like a weapon, or something defensive, like a battle manica or a gauntlet.

He chuckled at the thought, walking about as he let his Pokemon out of their PokeBalls. Danzig and Marko were both tired, yes, but Otis was full of energy, and this was part of Dagda's plan as well.

With the fact that he attacked someone on a boat he broke into still on his mind, he decided that his oldest and most experienced Pokemon would make the best defense against any authorities. This time, his plan worked, but hopefully he wouldn't have to plan for things like this again.

He looked to a pool of water, seeing a Gastrodon floating about calmly, the Pokemon making Dagda smile. There was something about a Pokemon looking serene in it's natural habitat that he enjoyed. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume that his mother birthed him in a forest or something, since he was also comfortable around nature.

He noticed that there were Pokeballs littering the ground, and he found it odd. He narrowed his eyes, wishing he could sense out the life force or energy of Pokemon, something that he knew some Psychic types did. Instead he merely looked closer. He realized that it wasn't a Pokeball, and instead the lips of some kind of creature.

Dagda realized that with how many there were, he couldn't avoid battling at least one of these creatures. He thought carefully, and then looked to Otis, who seemed to notice as well. "Can you do something about that? Like a Flamethrower of something?" he asked, and the Munchlax sighed, shaking his head reluctantly.

He walked over to where the Pokemon where, and in his native tongue, began nagging and complaining to them. As Dagda noticed the sand shift slightly. Otis inhaled, his chest swelling and heating up as he focused.

He exhaled, blowing a massive burst of flame from his maw, singing the ground and causing a small group of Pokemon that looked like Stunfisk to all flail out of the ground, calling out at the pain they felt. These Stunfisk were far different from Unovan Stunfisk, being metallic and green in color. Their lips were colored like Pokeballs, and their body and tailfin looked like a bear trap.

They all hit the ground, beginning to scutter about to avoid the flames. Marko and Danzig laughed at this, as they moved very awkwardly, flopping away like popped balloons given life.

Dagda himself couldn't resist a chuckle, smiling at the scene before he moved on. However, he didn't get to, because he heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh, it's you." he said, and Dagda turned around, smiling when he noticed that the person who chose to interrupt him was infact Bede. He looked much the same, albeit a frown on his face at the sight of Dagda instead of the cocky smirk from before.

Dagda made a lopsided face. He didn't like that. He wanted Bede to engage him, to come at him with a sense of glee. He wanted his opponent to be infatuated with him and have an overwhelming desire to defeat him. It was odd, but when it came to Bede, he cared. Unlike Hop, Dagda actually wanted to battle the fluffy haired trainer.

"Why the frown?" he asked, and Bede narrowed his eyes. "Why would I be smiling? You humiliated me. Me, an elite trainer!" he said, raising his voice, a few Wimpod in the area scuttling away in fear. Dagda glanced to his Pokemon, Otis seeming the most enthused. Marko and Danzig were still weak and weary from the gym battle. Dagda's paranoia cost him, as his Pokemon sorely needed the Pokemon Center.

With this in mind, he decided that he'd focus on scheming, goading people into doing what he wanted so that Otis would have an easier time than normal. He looked back to Bede, sighing.

"I didn't humiliate you. I just won a battle. Not everyone can be undefeated all the time." he said, and Bede growled, reaching into one of his many pockets and pulling out a Great Ball. "Are we gonna battle, or are you gonna keep talking?" Bede asked, and Dagda looked to Otis.

The Pokemon that popped out of the ball was a Solosis, the same as before. Dagda wondered how much stronger it was, fully aware that Bede was a stronger opponent than Hop. He wondered how he could tell, but there was just some part of Dagda that just knew.

"Solosis, use Psybeam." He commanded, the jellybean like Pokemon launching a beam of pinkish energy, Otis bracing himself. "Otis, Protect!" Dagda called, the bear forming a barrier to block the beam, Dagda inhaling as he began to shift gears.

"Use Darkest Lariat!" He called, Otis spinning, shooting forward with his hands coated black. "Psybeam!" Bede called, the beam of energy striking Otis, who simply deflected it, slapping it away with his own attack. He reached the jellybean Pokemon, striking it with a right punch, knocking it to the ground unconscious.

Bede seemed surprised, a frown on his features still. He returned his Pokemon, pulling a different ball from a different pocket. He tossed it forward, another Pokemon Dagda was familiar with appearing. This was a larger female Pokemon, appearing to be an evolved form of his Gothita.

"Gothorita, use Energy Ball!" he called, a green ball firing from the Pokemon's hands without warning, striking Otis and sending him sliding back. "Otis, use Ice Beam!" Dagda called, Otis spreading his hands as a ball of shining energy appeared.

He grunted, a beam of chilling energy flying for the Gothorita. "Use Light Screen!" Bede called, a golden barrier forming around the Pokemon, the Ice Beam doing no damage. "Now Psyshock!" he called, balls of psychic energy appearing around Otis before closing in, pelting him as they burst.

Otis fell to his knees, gritting his teeth as he looked to Bede and his Pokemon. Dagda struggled to think, trying to come up with a move for Otis to use. Something came to mind, and he wondered how effective it would be. "Otis, Shadow Claw!" he called, and Otis threw his head back, roaring as his arms were covered in glowing black claws of energy.

He ran forward, his focus solely on his opponent. "Energy Ball and Psyshock!" Bede called, orbs of psychic energy forming around and trailing Otis as a ball of green energy shot out at the chunky bear. Otis inhaled, pacing himself to prevent overexertion.

"Push through it Otis!" Dagda called, Otis coming down with his right claw, the energy tearing through the green ball, the orbs floating around him shooting forward as he closed in. "Spin!" Dagda called, the Munchlax spinning in a circle to deflect the balls of energy as he reached his opponent.

"Energy Ball!" Bede called, the green ball of energy forming between Gothorita's palms as Otis came down. It was a single strike, the Gothorita losing focus as she wobbled, falling back, leaving the bear worn, yet victorious.

Bede growled as he returned the Pokemon. Again. He was making quick work of him despite everything he'd gone through. Everything he'd struggled to earn, everything he'd been given, everything.

He sent out another Pokemon, this time something new that Dagda hadn't seen before. It was obviously a Ponyta, but instead of flames licking across it's flesh, it had fluffy, well cared for hair and a small horn. The Pokemon called out, and Dagda could tell that this one would be much more trouble than the last two.

"Ponyta, use Zen Headbutt!" Bede called, the horse surging forward with incredible speed, her head glowing a bright pink color. "Otis, Headbutt!" Dagda called, the two Pokemon slamming together by the skull, the force sending a shockwave through the cave. Both Pokemon slid back, and Dagda exhaled.

This was what he wanted. He struggled with his emotions sometimes, but for some reason, this feeling of his heart throbbing in his chest as he battled against a worthy adversary was something he'd always craved.

Even as a child in Kalos, he always saw how his favorite Gym Leaders and celebrity trainers battled over and over again, and the look of euphoria on their features when they finally came against someone who could make them struggle, someone who might defeat them. This was the feeling Dagda had now. If he took one misstep, made one wrong call, Otis would fall and Bede would defeat him. He loved this feeling.

"Drill Run!" Bede called, the Ponyta's horn glowing as it extended and began to spin like a drill, the Pokemon surging forward at top speed, Otis, still recovering from the previous clash. "Otis, Double Edge!" Dagda called, aware that the move was dangerous, as even if it struck, Otis would suffer damage from the strike, something he took into consideration.

Otis erupted in bright golden light before surging forward, throwing his weight behind his fist, a right hook that struck the Ponyta in the shoulder, the spiraling horn striking Otis in the left shoulder, piercing his flesh as the two Pokemon slid back. Otis flinched at the recoil, stumbling lightly, his breathing heavy.

Otis was feeling enthused as well. He was a lazy Pokemon, yes, but he too loved this feeling of being deep in a battle, the feeling of his heart throbbing. He wouldn't fall until this battle was over. He liked the fight, and he liked his opponent.

Bede's frown had faded, replaced with the same confident smirk as before, something Dagda enjoyed seeing. With all four combatants in sync, all feeling that addicting adrenaline, this battle would finally begin it's next phase. "Zen Headbutt!" Bede called, the horse neighing before charging forward.

"Otis, Double Edge!" Dagda called, both trainers throwing everything into this one clash. Whoever fell at the end of this clash would lose, regardless of the fact that both trainers still had Pokemon remaining. This was the one clash that they both craved, the vie for dominance ending here.

Which is why both trainers felt their hearts sink as a Linoone appeared from nowhere, blindsiding Bede's Ponyta and sending her crashing into a nearby wall. "Ponyta!" Bede called, both trainers turning their heads in the opposite direction.

Standing before them were a pair of trainers, heavyset grown men with pink Mohawks and odd, skintight shirts and ripped pants. They wore facepaint as well, and looked almost like brothers from a clown school. The one with a Linoone laughed, his friend having a Liepard standing by.

Dagda could hear Fairy's voice in his head, begging him to remain calm, his voice falling on a deaf mind and even deafer ears. He was angry. It didn't happen often, but Dagda's battle was interrupted. His desire to prove himself strong faded, his scar throbbing, almost like the wound itself was upset.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Dagda called, his three Pokemon looking to him, finding his shift in attitude rather odd. However, they all flanked him, ready to stand by him. The heavyset men laughed. "We're Team Yell. We was hearing that you two were pretty strong. Possibly strong enough to pose a threat to Marnie." he said, and Dagda felt his good eye twitch.

So they interrupted his battle with his friend for what? Because they were afraid that he might be able to defeat some trainer he'd never heard of? This was a preposterous idea to Dagda, who wasn't in any mood to be rational.

"Destroy them!" Dagda called, his Pokemon feeling a chill running down their spines at his vulgar attitude. However, they felt something else. It was a rush of adrenaline, the Pokemon spurred into action by their trainer's command.

Marko rolled his shoulders, that dark, pupiless gaze staring forward, Danzig and Otis flanking him. The trio of Pokemon burst forth, the Linoone unable to react as he was beset by the three monsters.

Bede looked on, holding his injured Pokemon. He wasn't sure what he was witnessing, but there was something horrifyingly different about his opponent. His hair was moving, almost like twitching eyelids. His Pokemon were also relentless, striking down the Linoone and the Liepard in a short amount of time, leaving the two trainers slightly afraid at the cyclopian fiend before them.

"Get out of my sight. If you ever interrupt one of my battles again, or hurt anyone I care about, I will make you unrecognizable." he growled out. The two members of Team Yell backed up. This wasn't a normal child. His eye was filled with pure evil, and his canine teeth had begun to turn outwards during their confrontation. It was like he was some form of shapeshifting monster, a mythical changeling or muse possessed by evil.

The men immediately fled with their defeated Pokemon, Dagda's three partners looking to their trainer as he began to calm down. He panted, looking to his shaking, sweaty hands before shaking his head. He looked back to Bede, who looked at him with a cross of awe and fear. He walked over to the trainer, offering him a hand.

"Is your Ponyta alright?" he asked, and Bede took Dagda's hand, his firm grip pulling Bede up like a leaf in the breeze, the fluffy haired trainer nodding. "She'll be okay. I just have to get through this cave." he said, and Dagda sighed, shaking his head. His Pokemon all seemed worn out, and he realized that no matter what he did, they'd be hard pressed to get through the cave in their condition. He looked to Bede. "Do you want to travel with me? Just until we get to Motostoke at least. I wouldn't want you getting hurt, especially since it's my fault that your Pokemon are so beat up." he said, and Bede was cautious.

He soon nodded, accepting Dagda's offer as the two began to walk. Otis, Marko and Danzig flanked them, the group facing no adversity as they walked on. "You said that the chairman sponsored you. How'd that happen?" he asked, and Bede looked to him. Why did he care?

"Chairman Rose adopted me. He took me from an orphanage, sent me to a Trainer's School, helped me the whole way through. If it wasn't for his kindness, I'd probably still be some filthy ruffian." he said, and Dagda smiled. He had always wondered what kind of person the Chairman was. He could see now that he was a kind man, someone worthy of his position.

"What about you? How did a low class ruffian like you get a sponsorship from the Laverre Theatre Company?" he asked, and Dagda hummed. "Actually, it has to do with this." he said, pointing to his cloudy eye and scarred face.

"I got jumped in the Wild Area by an Obstagoon and this big dude called Pops helped me out. He saved me, took care of me and my Pokemon and guided me to Motostoke. When I told him about how Galar works, he helped me get the sponsorship. Apparently the leader of the theater troupe was his brother in law." he said, and Bede blinked. That sounded rather odd. A relative of such a rich and powerful man just wandering about a region far away?

"Have you ever been to a Laverre Theatre production?" Bede asked, and Dagda shook his head. He could see the exit to the cave up ahead, glad that they all made it through rather safely.

"Nope. I'd seen the Laverre Gym Leader, my sponsor, battle though. I thought he was really cool, between the performances he'd put on in the battle and his variety of Pokemon. Has the Chairman taken you to any of their plays?" he asked, and Bede nodded, the cave's exit visible to him, the sun rather low in the sky.

"I went and saw a play from their Winter Troupe. It was called 'Sympathy for the Angel'. It was a romantic comedy about an angel called Sandalphon, who fell in love with a human who worked as a college professor. The funny part was that Sandalphon was called 'The Tall Angel', and seeing the actor have to slump over for kisses was funny, especially to me back then." he said, a bright look in his eyes as they walked a path on the outskirts of their destination.

"That sounds hilarious. Maybe if they ever come to Galar we could catch one of their plays." he said, and Bede looked to him, an odd look on his features. "Me? Go to a play with you?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. Did this have to do with him being upset at losing? "Sure. We're friends, and we both like the Theatre Company. Their Autumn Troupe should be active now, so they'd have a pretty cool action show if last year is anything to go by." he said, and Bede sighed, seeming frustrated.

The moon's first rays began to shine over the town as they reached the city. "Maybe. Just do me a favor and stay out of my way. I'm the one that's going to be the Champion, got it?" he asked, and Dagda chuckled, nodding. "And I'll be the first one to take that title from you."


	17. Stage 17: Rakshasa's Stage

Dagda and Bede had split up, and Dagda headed directly to the Pokemon Center. He knew that his Pokemon would appreciate the rest, and Dagda could leave them in their Pokeballs on the way to the Inn to get some rest. He knew that he'd try to challenge the next gym as soon as possible, but he didn't want to make it too quick. He knew that there were shops in Motostoke, and he needed a new bag badly, the crusty bloodstains on his beginning to grow harder to look at.

With his Pokemon healed, he immediately headed towards the Budew Drop Inn. Since he was a registered challenger, he'd be able to stay free of charge. He looked about the town, finding it's look rather nice. The brick walls and industrial vibe all looked great under the moonlight. So much so, he almost missed an advert pasted onto one of the walls.

He walked over to it, seeing a familiar logo across it. It was a flyer, the imagery of people and Pokemon crossing it. He read it closely, rather surprised at how convenient it was. "Laverre Theatre Company's first Galarian performance." he read aloud, noticing that it was tomorrow afternoon. He had to go, nodding to himself as he continued on his path.

He laid in bed, relaxed and calm. His Pokemon laid about, fully healed and enjoying a nice rest. Dagda had his eyes closed, his mind wandering throughout the land of dreams as he again had the same dream of huge warriors facing mammoth Pokemon, and yet, this time he wasn't afraid. In this dream, he could feel people at his side, his partners as well. It was a pleasant dream, a nightmare made enjoyable by his own strength and growth.

When he awoke, he noticed that it was early in the morning, the sun still rising in the sky. Dagda wasn't a heavy sleeper, and he didn't mind getting an early start to his day. He shifted through his clothing, realizing that he didn't have much left. He'd have to go shopping, but not after seeing the Laverre Theatre Company's play. He had to see that.

When he stepped out of the shower, he noticed one thing. That his hair was still down. He hadn't tied it back after running into Bede, or after his confrontation with Team Yell, something that was still sour on his mind even now. "You knew you were wrong." he heard, glancing to the side to see Fairy curled up in the corner, Dagda humming to himself as he dried off. "Not really. I was pretty mad." he said.

Fairy frowned. "Didn't you listen to anything anyone has said? You shouldn't listen to Evil around people you care about. Bede was scared of you." he said, and Dagda blinked. Was that true? What would cause him to be afraid? "You're talking too much." Dagda heard, turning his head in the other direction, seeing Evil looking out the window.

"You're one to talk! I've never felt Dagda get that mad before! He's not a monster like you." Fairy said, and Dagda blinked. His… imaginary friends were at odds, but never this much. "And what should he have done? Coddle the rich boy and his horse while those fat shits laughed at him!?" Evil shouted, and Fairy recoiled, as if in fear.

"How is that going to make him happy!? Who's gonna want to be around him while he's like THAT?" Fairy asked, and Evil hesitated for a second, he growled, shaking his head. "This called for it and you know it." he said, the two of them completely ignoring Dagda as he got dressed.

"Are you two alright? You never bicker this much." he asked, and they looked from him to each other. "I'm just worried about you. You've never gotten that mad before." Fairy said, and Dagda smiled. "I'm fine. Besides, Hresvelgr said that I'd be able to meet one of his friends here to help me control myself better." he said, and the pink Dagda sighed, nodding quietly as the two of them began to fade away.

Exiting his room garbed in casual clothing, his last t-shirt, black in color, and a pair of blue jeans, Dagda sighed. He had to decide what he wanted to do first. Part of him was hungry, but as he checked the time on his phone, he noted that he might be late for the play. He had to find out where it was to begin with, finding it rather annoying that there wasn't a location on the flyer.

When he reached the lobby, he noticed one thing. There were multiple members of Team Yell in the lobby, cheering someone on. Pushing through the crowd, his nerves on edge, Dagda noticed a girl at the reception desk. She was rather cute, her black pigtails framing a bubbly face. She was likely younger than Dagda, but not that much. Part of her head was shaved, and she had an odd, plump rodent Pokemon with her. It had brown and black sides, and the center of it's body was yellow, like a Pikachu.

He assumed that this was Marnie, the trainer that Team Yell was so fervently advocating for. Dagda felt a nagging desire to confront the girl about how overzealous her fan club was, but he chose to ignore her, walking past and leaving the hotel without a second glance.

"Took you long enough to get out here." Dagda heard, blinking as he saw Pops standing outside, waiting for him with a Pokemon at his side. This Pokemon was a Rapidash, but it's horn was much longer, and this one had a more feminine look. And, oddly enough, this Pokemon had eight legs instead of four, making it look very unusual, random passersby commenting to themselves about the odd creature.

"What's up Pops?" he asked, and the huge man shrugged. This time, he was garbed in a massive suit, minus the suit jacket, a green color with a white undershirt. "I was in town talking to Sleipnir here and I'd thought I'd pay you a visit." he said, and Dagda chuckled. "Appreciate it old man." he said, and Pops chuckled. "Sleipnir was about to head back towards Turrfield to talk to Heimdall, but I'm actually here for you." he said, the mare bowing her elegant head. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Sleipnir. My friend here tells me you're quite the interesting trainer." she said, and Dagda chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"I would stay and chat, but my ability to speak human isn't as well honed as my brothers'. I will return." she said, glancing to Pops before heading off, her hooves slamming the ground with a sense of authority. Pops looked to the horse, shaking his head. "She's such a pain." he said, looking back to Dagda.

"Anyhow, I'm here to take you to a play. Your sponsor wants you to catch it." he said, and Dagda smiled. "That's awesome. I was just thinking about how I was going to catch it." he said, and Pops chuckled. "Yeah, well that's not all. Come on." he said, gesturing for the young trainer to follow him.

The two reached a small building near the stadium that was covered in advertisements, a line beginning to form at the entrance. Pops led Dagda around the building, entering through a side door and taking a seat in the back, Dagda sitting in front. He was rather excited, as he'd always wanted to see one of these plays for himself. It was an honor to be able to make one of their shows, or even see one of their street acts.

With the seats packed within the hour, Dagda noticed that Bede wasn't in the theatre. He tilted his head, wishing he could have brought his friend along. He decided that next time would suffice, the curtain rising on the first Galarian show the Troupe had ever performed.

The play was glorious. It was a three hour tale of hardship and love, the lead actor forced to fight a demonic insect to rescue his pregnant bride. He fought his way through hordes of hell hounds, forests of spirits and deserts of golems and spirits to reach his bride, forced to fight bare handed against a massive insect, an unholy abomination created by a demon lord by fusing Pokemon together by the rear.

When the curtain fell, Dagda leapt to his feet first, clapping his hands as the rest of the audience followed suit. It was an incredible story, filled with such impeccable visuals and acting that Dagda swore he was right there, at the hero's side. He smiled, staring at the stage as people slowly began to file out.

Dagda shook his head, turning to leave when he noticed that Pops hadn't moved. "Are you coming?" He yelled up, and the huge man shook his head. "I'll leave in a minute. You stay here though. My brother in law wants to talk to you." he said, standing and rolling his shoulders. He began to grumble about his outfit, hating getting dressed formally for little to no reason.

Dagda blinked. Brother in law? Did he mean the man that ran the Theatre, the one who sponsored him and put his neck out for him? Dagda watched Pops leave, shaking his head as Dagda turned back to the stage. The curtain came up again, and Dagda wondered if anyone would come out.

"How was the play?" he heard, jumping in place as he looked behind him, seeing a man sitting in a seat towards the center of the theater. Dagda blinked, gulping before he spoke. "It was… amazing, Sir." he said, the man chuckling as he rose from his seat.

He strode down the walkway, a confident swagger in his step, something accentuated by his garb. He was somewhere between bulky and lean, an odd halfway point that looked unnatural. The man's hair was long and purple, his bronze skin and shining lavender eyes making Dagda wonder if they were related. This man's hair was thick, much like Dagda's own, and it hung in luscious waves down his shoulders and back.

His features were sharp, angular and handsome features befitting someone who lived on the stage. His garb was similar to a few matadors he'd seen on TV as a child, his fingernails well manicured, despite their odd, pointed shape. He was taller than Dagda, but not as tall as someone like Pops. He held his broad hand out to Dagda, giving him an odd smile that seemed mischievous in nature.

Dagda shook his hand, looking him in the eye and hesitating. This man's pupils were slits, diamond shaped like a cat. He seemed rather happy, glancing to Dagda's bag. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. It was thrown together on the way here. We hardly had time to rehearse." he said, chuckling to himself. "That bag has been through quite a lot." he noted, and Dagda glancing to it before chuckling.

"Yeah, I've had it for a really long time. I was thinking about going shopping later." he said, and the man hummed. He ran his index finger along his angular jawline, his pupils spreading into small ovals as he simply stared. "Kenny!" he called, a stagehand with a rather weird, upbeat attitude popping out from behind the curtain. "Aye aye sir!" he called, hopping off the stage.

He was shorter than Dagda by a little, but he had quite the odd look about him. His skin was slightly blue, oddly enough, and his bubbly, youthful features were complimented by his bright orange hoodie, his blonde hair well trimmed and hanging to one side. His ears were a little high on his head, and they almost seemed to droop, like a bulldog. The man smiled at his assistant, who bore a mouth full of heavy teeth in a smile.

"Do me a favor and get our friend Dagda here some new stuff. I assume you remember his measurements and taste?" he asked, and the young boy nodded, heading off without a word. Dagda blinked after him. What was he? He'd never seen anyone that was even a little blue in a literal sense.

"Kenny is my lead Stagehand, and he even helps with auditions and rehearsals. If he wasn't such a goof, he could star in a play." he noted, tapping his jaw with a clawed finger, humming. He looked back to Dagda, who seemed all too confused. "Why don't we get something to eat? I have a lot I wish to ask you." he said, and Dagda nodded, rather cautious.

Sitting at an expensive restaurant, Dagda felt very, very out of place. He was wearing plain clothing he'd had for over a year, and everyone around him was likely wearing some fancy garb that they'd discard just because they could. His host seemed to pick up on this, because he chuckled lightly. "You must relax. The people here are not worth your time." he said, the boy sighing and shaking his head.

"I hope you do not mind me replacing your damaged or discarded belongings. I don't feel it's right for someone that can catch _his_ attention, and mine, to be parading about in rags." he said, and Dagda chuckled, still kind of nervous.

"I didn't really do anything to impress Pops, you know. He just saved me from a rabid Pokemon attack." he said, and his host hummed. His weird eyes seemed to study Dagda, almost like a master director looking for an actor. "You must have been rather valiant if he'd take time out of his day to help you." he mentioned, chuckling.

"Regardless, I would like to extend my thanks to you. If not for your Gym Battles, I fear we may not have sold as many tickets as I had hoped." he said, and Dagda felt rather embarrassed. He fiddled with his silverware, trying to shift the focus of the conversation. "I didn't really do anything, Sir." he said, and the man chuckled. "You're humble. I like that." he said, tapping his clawed fingers on the table.

"I was told that you were a fan of mine. I must admit that I'm flattered, but I can see my influence on your style. Your last battle, you tried to put on a show, yes?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. He nodded, wondering what his host was getting after. "I would like if you spent a day or so with me, so that me and a few of my actors could train you. You see, if you could hone your act, to the point where someone watching live would be able to feel shifts in your presence, you would be a great asset to my company." he said.

Dagda was surprised to say the least. A chance to spend the day with the legendary Laverre Theatre? He knew that he wanted to challenge the gym leaders, but this was something too good to be true. "What do you mean by shifts in my presence?" he asked, and the man hummed. "It's the ability to act without acting. Let me show you." he said, placing his drink down and tilting his head slightly.

Dagda stared, noticing that he felt nothing, interpreted nothing, and felt slightly awkward. However, he instantaneously felt fear, a chill running down his spine as he began to sweat, that feeling of his life being in danger kicking in automatically. And then, it vanished as quickly as it came. He shook his head, wondering if he was imagining things.

"That is what I mean. Despite making no movements, facial or otherwise, and not saying anything, I was able to shift my presence from a kind host to a hostile enemy with a thought. If you could do that, I think that you'd be quite the entertainer." he said, and Dagda nodded, feeling slightly nervous about this.

"In return, my company will aid you however you desire. Traveling partners, assistants, clothing, money, food and drink, room and board, training advice, even Pokemon. You are part of our family now, and we wish for you to feel that way." he said, and Dagda felt a smile tugging at his lips.

He liked that for some reason. No matter what, people stating audibly and truthfully that he meant something to them made him feel much better. He nodded to himself. "Thank you Sir. I'd love to take you up on your offer. I hope I don't let you down." he said, and his sponsor chuckled.

"You won't. As long as you meet us in the same spot tomorrow morning, we can begin rehearsal. Of course, Kenny should have everything I sent him for by then as well." he said, and Dagda's mind went back to the orange garbed boy. "If you don't mind me asking Sir, is Kenny sick? I've never seen anyone with blue skin before." he said, and the oddest thing happened.

A frown and furrowed brows crossed the man's face. It was hard to discern the real meaning, but Dagda guessed it was somewhere between anger and confusion. He couldn't decide which, but he noticed it regardless. "Really now? That's peculiar. Especially since you're from Kalos." he said, and Dagda blinked.

Everyone around him said such odd things, and it began to upset and unnerve him. Why was it odd that he'd never been someone blue before? He began to grow worried.

"Where are you from, Sir? As a kid cooped up in Lumiose, I didn't venture outside much." he said, and the man chuckled. "I'm from Unova. Although, I've spent quite some time in Kalos, and ventured throughout the world. Many of my family members have done the same, barring Galar. It's a very interesting place we have yet to truly travel. Perhaps… we'll figure out why there aren't more people like Kenny around." he said, and Dagda frowned slightly. What could that possibly mean?


	18. Stage 18: The Kijo's Guilt

Dagda found himself feeling incredibly refreshed when he woke up the next day, the sun peering over the horizon as he got out of bed. Having the Budew Drop Inn was a godsend, as he didn't think he'd wake up feeling so good if he was sleeping in a tent on the ground.

When he exited the motel, dressed and ready for the day, he was surprised to see Kenny standing outside waiting for him. He was wearing the same orange hoodie, but his pants were rather bulky, the kind of oversized things you'd see in a yakuza movie, something he found amusing.

"Mornin'!" he said, the word coming out almost like a bark, something that Dagda found endearing. "Good morning Kenny. Did… he send you?" he asked, realizing that he never learned his sponsor's name. He received a happy nod, the duo walking together, looking like a pair of good friends.

"Do you mind if I ask something?" Dadga inquired, the chubby cheeked boy turning to him, tilting his blue head with a nod. "I don't mean anything rude by this, but… why is your skin blue?" he asked, and Kenny made a face, like a pouting puppy or a confused child. "I dunno. My mom said she was blue as a kid. Maybe that's it." he mused, as if he was talking more to himself. Dagda blinked.

Everyone around him always spoke in such an odd, vague fashion. Like they were all aware of things he wasn't. He was slowly growing impatient, and he didn't want to be left in the dark. Kenny was speaking nonsense that made sense to him. How could his mother be blue as a child? And what color was she now?

Dagda thought all about it for the rest of their conversation and walk, Kenny rather interested in Dagda's Pokemon. They arrived at their destination by the time the sun was fully risen, and they saw Dagda's host standing on the stage, coaching a few people through a fight scene.

"Glad to see that Kenny didn't get you lost." he said, his garb much different, a pair of purple sweatpants and a loose gray shirt covering his body. His hair was tied back, and Dagda could tell that this was when he was at his most natural.

Dagda bowed his head. "If you're alright with it, you can let your Pokemon out. We'll study all of you, and the Pokemon here should make great sparring partners for your Pokemon. After all, I do use them in my gym." he said, and Dagda nodded, letting the three Pokemon free. He heard footsteps, turning to see a rather unusual sight.

A pair of incredibly rare Pokemon walked up. On the left was a Type: Null, a very hard to find Pokemon that was only really spoken about in old tales, and it's evolved form, Silvally. The two Pokemon were being led about by a blue Houndoom, the trio looking rather unusual.

The Houndoom spoke to the Pokemon who all began to bicker amongst each other before nodding. Dagda soon watched the trio lead his Pokemon off somewhere else. "Seems like they all get along. That's good. They don't normally get along with cats." his host said, chuckling.

He dismissed the people on the stage with a smile, Dagda approaching the stage cautiously, Kenny at his side. "If you're worried, don't. That was Warren, Nate and Snoop. They provide a lot of the effects you see during our plays, and love working with the Spring and Winter troupes." he explained, Dagda climbing onto the stage and nodding.

"Is there something you want me to call you? I feel weird just calling you Sir or 'Mr Laverre Theatre'." Dagda asked, and the man chuckled. "Just call me Felix. It reminds me of my first play." he said, musing to himself about something. Dagda nodded. "Mr. Felix, I would like to ask something of you." he said, and his host rose a brow. "I'm all ears." he said, and Dagda inhaled.

"If I get through your training, and defeat the Motostoke Gym Leader, will you tell me the truth about Kenny? He seems completely convinced that being blue is normal, and I want to know why." he said, the orange garbed boy blinking, a weird noise coming from his jowls.

Felix sighed, shaking his head. "We will train first. When the training is complete, I will tell you about Kenny. However, I will tell you nothing else. So if my one answer gives you many questions, you must remain curious." he said, and Dagda frowned. Something was odd about that statement, but he wanted to take the bait. "I accept those terms, Mr. Felix." he said, a sly grin crossing the man's face.

In Postwick, the weather was slightly different than Motostoke. While Motostoke was slightly warm and sunny, Postwick was covered in clouds, light thunder rumbling off in the distance. Dagda's mother, Kathy De Danann, sighed as she looked out the window from the kitchen. Days like this were the worst for her.

With her friend Otis and her son Dagda gone on their adventure, she felt rather lonely. She tried to find Dagda's gym battles, but she couldn't find anything, even on demand. She wasn't very internet savvy, but she could tell that his battles weren't filmed for public viewing at the least.

She heard a knock at the door, humming as she headed over. Who could that be? She hadn't invited anybody, and her and Hop's mother weren't the best of friends, only really interacting for their children. When she opened the door, she went to greet the person. However, she had to crane her neck farther and farther back to see the massive, bearded man in her doorway.

"May I come in, Ma'am?" he asked, and she nodded, taking a step to the side as he ducked down to enter. He nodded his thanks, taking a seat in the living room and exhaling. He wore a black robe over his clothing, much like a Priest or an assassin. "To what do I owe the visit?" she asked, and he looked to her. "You haven't seen Dagda's gym battles, have you?" he asked, and she blinked.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my son?" she asked, and the man sighed, beckoning for her to take a seat. When she did, he exhaled. "I met Dagda by chance. Unfortunately, it wasn't the best circumstance. I found him bleeding out from an Obstagoon attack." he said, and she gasped in horror, something he was expecting.

"Now, I nursed him back to health to the best of my ability, but there was something odd about healing him. It was like the healing that I knew, the medicine, herbs and such that I was taught by a very good friend of my family, didn't work on him. And I think we both know why." he said, and she narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't answer my first question." she said, and he shook his head. "Dagda calls me Pops. He's quite the kid. I even helped him get registered and sponsored. Would you like to see one of his matches?" he asked, and she blinked. How did he have the footage? "How exactly do you have the footage?" he asked, and Pops laughed.

"Dagda's sponsor purchase exclusive streaming and viewing rights on all of his battles. The Laverre Theatre Company is making a pretty penny off of Dagda's work." he said, and she seemed taken aback. "The Laverre Theatre Company? The huge, Kalosian one run by-" "Precisely." he said, cutting her off mid sentence. She narrowed her eyes. "Show me my boy." she said, and Pops complied, the TV springing to life.

Kathy watched in awe at the spectacle before her. Dagda battled like a trained warrior, and she couldn't see a single bit of rust from Otis. Danzig was like a four legged monster, able to poke massive holes in the opponent's team, if not win outright. She felt rather glad to see it, and to hear his voice giving commands and taunting his foes. However, she noticed one thing.

None of the videos showed his face. It was odd, and she could tell from the way the camera angles shifted to and fro that it was being done on purpose. Someone didn't want the world to see Dagda's face. She looked to Pops, her visitor seeming to pick up on this as well.

"Why won't they show his face?" she asked, and he sighed, the footage rewinding all the way back to the beginning. The announcer calling out, the gym leader and Dagda walking from the locker rooms. She could see his confident posture and his elaborate uniform, and his challenger number, four hundred and sixty six. She saw his hair tied back, and that's when she finally saw.

Her hand moved to cover her mouth, her body shaking and gasping at the sight of her son's face. Her beautiful baby boy's face was scarred, an odd angle that went over his left eye, which she could see was clouded and blind. "Oh my god." she gasped, her body quivering with horror.

"Relax Ma'am. Dagda himself chose to keep the eye. I told him about it, and he said that it'd help him avoid socializing." Pops said, and her fear and sadness began to grow mixed with a new emotion. Guilt. Not that she let him go out on his own despite his young age, but for something else.

"He already had a hard time making friends because of me. I can't believe this." she said, slightly hysteric. "What did you do?" Pops asked, and she looked to him. She didn't want to tell anyone, not even Dagda. However, this massive stranger that cared for her child seemed different. She could tell him. If only just him.

The day passed by very slowly for Dagda. He was drilled on everything from basic body language, to deeper things such as how his pronunciation and vocalization can completely change the way someone interprets his words. It was a lot to take in, and he was glad that he had help all day.

The Laverre Autumn Troupe, sometimes called the Willows, was a group of more mature members, older men and women that were able to guide Dagda through a lot of the material. He also met a few more of the eccentric personalities in the Theatre, like their marketing manager, Kazu Miyoshi, a rosy cheeked young man that wore a pair of Pikachu ears.

He also met their costume designer, a young woman by the name of Yukiko, and her assistant, a red haired boy named Tyke. He was glad to have all of these people to interact with and aid him, as it was as great as he thought it'd be.

Regardless of how hard it was, Dagda was glad that he got to spend time with his sponsor and the theater. They all got along rather well, and Dagda seemed to impress Mr. Felix. They covered a lot of material, and Mr. Felix stated that Dagda would be fine with what he'd learned today, should he practice it.

With the sun setting over the horizon, Dagda was glad to finally be done. He was worn, and more mentally exhausted than physically. He looked to Kenny, who was his primary training partner. He was still raring to go, and Dagda found it incredible that he had so much energy. "You did well, Kenny. Why don't you drop off the stuff you got Dagda at the Inn and go get dinner on me." Mr. Felix, said, the boy saluting him before bounding off.

"Quite the kid. I met him when he was just a runt. I was traveling Johto and looking for a kid or two to be extras in a play when he came in wearing somebody's stolen clothing, unable to speak." he said, chuckling to himself. "Kenny will keep an eye on you for me. I had him put my contact information in your phone, but do know that Kenny is a phone call away as well." he said, and Dagda nodded.

He was thankful, glad that he had people he could count on and trust. "Now, do you want to know about Kenny?" Mr. Felix asked, and Dagda nodded. "I do. I'm prepared to have more questions than answers." he said, and the man sighed.

"Are you completely sure? Once I tell you, it will change the way you think about and look at some things, possibly for the worse." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. All that did was make him want to know more. He inhaled, nodding slowly as Mr. Felix sighed. He shook his head, his hair now bounding about his shoulders.

"The truth of the matter is that Kenny is very rare, and special. Normally his...'species', would be pink, and their form would be completely normally looking, but because he inherited the 'Shiny Gene', he came out blue." he said, and Dagda blinked. What was the man talking about? 'his species'? 'Normally pink'? It was all very odd. "What does that mean?" he asked, and the man sighed. "It means that at his current age and strength that he's still a child. My Stagehand Kenneth 'Kenny' Sakobull, is a Snubbull Halfling."


	19. Stage 19: The Stage Beckons

Dagda had a restless night. He couldn't sleep well, unable to understand what Mr. Felix meant by 'Halfling'. It was a term he'd never heard before, and he was struggling to understand what it meant. Was he supposed to take it literally? Did the 'half' part mean that Kenny was only half human? That was preposterous. There is nothing on this planet that humans can interbreed with besides people. It's a common fact that he'd been told his entire life by his mother, his family and was reinforced even here in Galar. It wasn't a lie… was it?

The next morning, Dagda felt off. Sure, he still woke up full of energy, glad that he had a brand new bag, a marshmallow shaped thing with elaborate designs made out of expensive material, and a whole new wardrobe of outdoor friendly clothing that still worked with his taste, but the events of yesterday had him far too shaken up.

Dagda hated to admit it, but his mind was so scrambled that there was no way he'd be able to focus in a gym battle, especially against a trainer as notorious as Kabu. He'd break his promise to himself, and he'd also likely lose and embarrass himself.

He had to walk around. His Pokemon were all fine in their Pokeballs, but they could tell even from their spherical domain that something was wrong with Dagda. He never started the day without a greeting, or at the least a smile. This must be something big to him, they thought.

He aimlessly wandered the town, trying to understand what all of this meant. Was he supposed to really believe that people could be only half human? That there were inhuman creatures, even Pokemon, that humans could procreate with. He shook his head. Again, he couldn't make sense of it. It was wrong, it was abnormal.

He looked about, struggling to find a shop, a cafe, something _normal_ that he could use to distract himself. He had no honest reason to believe any of this. It was all an act, right? An elaborate hoax from Mr. Felix and Yukiko, right? This was a test to see if Kenny could play along for a long period of time. It had to be.

He stumbled upon a small building that was being rented out. He noticed people going in and out, Pokemon moving to and fro with the people. It was almost like an orphanage, or an adoption day at a shelter. He walked forward, yearning for this to be a calm, enjoyable, normal experience.

This was exactly what he needed. Adopting a new Pokemon and spending time with his team will made him forget all about this hoax. He entered the small building, looking about at kennels and small rooms, varying Pokemon of size and shape scattered about the large room.

Dagda noted something however. The number of Pokemon was decent, but the variety was lacking, something he'd come to notice passing through route after route. Perhaps it was the nighttime scenery, or just Dagda's fixation on his friend, but he couldn't even recall what Pokemon were on the outskirts of Motostoke. It's almost like he didn't care.

He browsed about, looking for a Pokemon that really grabbed his attention. None of them seemed to be much more than random strays that'd be adopted within mere days of Dagda looking at them. There wasn't a Pokemon that called out to him, that wavelength that he had with his other Pokemon.

He glanced behind the counter, where a middle aged couple was doing paperwork with many of the other people who'd shown up. He noticed something off to the back, in a darker room that was being ignored. It was an odd cage, and Dagda couldn't tell what was in it. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make it out.

He soon found himself peering into a pair of pure red eyes, the pupil, iris and scelera all being similar shades of red. It was rather weird, and Dagda could see it's shadows in the darkness. He walked up to the counter, the middle aged woman smiling at a different customer before turning to the odd, scarred child before her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, and Dagda nodded, not really paying attention. He turned to her, blinking before shaking his head and chuckling. It was a nervous gesture, Dagda scratching the back of his head as he did. "Sorry. Is there anything you can tell me about that one?" he asked, and she glanced to the back, to the cage in the backroom.

She made a lopsided face, starting to hum. "Y'know, I don't know. We've had him since we took the business over from my in-laws." she said, humming to herself.

Why was he locked up? Did he commit a crime, disobey a command, or something? It's eyes certainly held power, but after staring into it for so long, Dagda realized it wasn't the power that he cared about. "Can I see him?" he asked, and the woman sighed.

She stepped to the side, Dagda hopping over the counter as he walked over to the cage, seeing the Pokemon start to take shape. It was a lean muscled Pokemon, bipedal in nature, and it's fur was slightly matted. Dagda could see that it was crimson and white in color, save for the tip of an odd mohawk that was brown and jagged, like a stone.

"You've been in there a while, huh?" Dagda asked, and the Pokemon only stared at him. It was as if the creature was searching his soul for something. "Are you alright?" he asked, and the Pokemon, obviously some form of wolf, nodded it's head. He wasn't the oldest one in the pack, but there was something he could tell.

This child approached him. Be it his attitude, his appearance, his deeds or what have you, he could tell from behind his iron prison that this child was not afraid of him. Many recoiled at the sight of his eyes, or of his smile. But not this one. He was warm and welcoming. It was almost like the feeling of being young and running with the pack were coming back to him.

He had to do something to get out of his prison. He'd been in here for too long, labeled differently and excluded from everything. He reached his broad paw out of the cage.

Dagda looked to it, studying it briefly before smiling. He bumped fists with the creature, who simply bowed his head as Dagda smiled. "I'll be right back." he said, heading towards the reception desk, the woman glancing back to him.

"Whaddya think? Scary thing, isn't he?" he asked, and Dagda shook his head. "I'd like to adopt him, actually." he said, and the woman looked to him. "You know what you're saying here? That thing has been in a cage for years. He could kill you, Kid." she said, and Dagda shook his head. "I'll be fine. Please, give me the paperwork."

He sat in his prison, watching the people move about, wondering where the scar-faced boy he spoke to went. He said that he'd be back, and yet, it felt like an eternity passed. He had to get out of here. It was forever since he'd ran, jumped, hunted. He could feel his muscles, weak and cramped from his cage. He wanted to battle at someone's side again, like when he was younger. It'd been so many days since he felt that bond that can only be felt between a human and the Pokemon that champions them. He sighed, his eyes starting to close.

"Sorry I took so long." he said, looking up at the sound of the boy's voice. He noticed the woman in charge next to him, keys in her hand and a worried look on her face. He looked to the boy, wondering what he held in his hand, an odd stack of papers opened up to their last page. "Before you can get out of here, I just need to find a name for you. Do you have one already?" he asked, and the wolf narrowed his eyes.

What was his name? He could remember his days as a pup, and his first days as a wolf, and he remembered being called something. He couldn't remember what his name was. It'd been so long since he'd been called by it, he could only remember answering to it. He started to growl, his body shaking.

The woman with the keys took a step back, glancing to the boy. "Forget the name kid, just give me the paperwork and take the keys. This thing gives me the creeps." she said, exchanging with him as he held up the key to the wolf's cage.

"You don't have to be upset if you can't remember or don't have one. Since we're friends, I'll give you a new name. How does Ozzy sound?" he asked, and the wolf only stared at him. He put the key into the lock, the crimson wolf hearing the click of his lock for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

He took his first steps outside of his cage, realizing that he was finally free. He held back, resisting the urge to howl at the top of his lungs in excitement. He looked to the boy, who held an oddly expensive looking red Pokeball in his hand. "The only thing left is for me to catch you. Just hold still for a minute." he said, tapping him on his mane with the ball.

Looking to his hand, Dagda smiled when the ball clicked rather quickly. He opened it, Ozzy forming and staring at him. "Come on. We're gonna spend the day hanging out." he said, leading the crimson wolf from the building, his cage left behind.

He looked up, seeing a bright, warm sun and smelling the air, his nose assaulted with many scents as they walked about. He watched the boy open up three other Pokeballs, seeing a group of odd looking Pokemon take shape.

Dagda smiled at his Pokemon, who seemed rather relaxed. "Everyone, this is our new friend, Ozzy." he said, and they all looked to the large wolf. "Forsooth! A hearty greeting to you, mine brother!" a feline with a fuzzy beard said, his white eyes matching his gem like smile.

"Welcome aboard Bro. Glad to have someone tall join the Troupe finally." another said, a black and white weasel that reminded Ozzy of a Linoone. The third, a Munchlax, was staring at him intently, as if in thought. "You're a lot older than me, aren't you?" he asked, and Ozzy nodded.

"I feel very old. How old, I can not be sure. I have been in that cage for as long as I can remember." he said, and Otis nodded. "Welcome aboard. We're glad to have you." he said, and Dagda smiled, looking on. He was glad that his Pokemon were all getting along. This was what he was looking for. Something normal to take up his time.

He couldn't get past the things Mr. Felix said, but he'd try to pretend it didn't happen. He wanted to move on from Motostoke, but he knew he couldn't battle the gym leader in his headspace. Unless… he looked to Ozzy, who seemed rather experienced.

"Ozzy, can I ask you a huge favor?" he asked, and the wolf looked to him, the two nearly identical in height. "If… If I were to battle with you, and let you take control, do you think you could win by yourself?" he asked, and the wolf narrowed his eyes. Something was distracting him.

This was something he'd seen. People and Pokemon aren't suited for combat when something weighs on their mind. Normally, the wolf would have disagreed, preferring to be in sync, much like he was… back then. His memories were foggy, clouded by his imprisonment in that foul cage, but he could tell that his friend was in no real condition to battle.

However, he could not refuse. He owed this child a great debt. His muscles could stretch freely. He could see the sun, smell the air. He had a pack again, and he would not be ungrateful. No matter what, he would aid this boy. His enemies will fall, and he would see to it.

The wolf nodded, his crimson eyes belying his desire to aid Dagda. He smiled, thanking his new friend as he pulled out his phone. Using his phone, he took a picture of Ozzy, using his Pokedex to scan him. However, something was rather odd.

Ozzy wasn't in the Pokedex. No matter what the reason was, the crimson wolf wasn't in the Pokedex at all, even if he expanded his search through the internet, from similar images on social media to various research sites. Ozzy was an anomaly.

"Oh cool!" they all heard, turning to see an odd looking boy with a mouth full of sharp teeth and an orange hoodie walking up. Ozzy could smell Snubbull on him, and he realized that the boy posed no threat to him, regardless of his skill. Even cramped and tight as his body was, he could stop him should he prove to be a threat.

"You got a Lycanroc! And the Midnight form at that!" Kenny said, holding his fist out to Ozzy, who bumped it only after Dagda nodded to him, giving him the okay. "Lycanroc?" Dagda asked, choosing to focus on his Pokemon and not the blue skinned boy's unusual appearance.

"Yeah, they're this really cool Rock type Pokemon from Alola. I've never seen one in Galar so I thought they weren't native here." he said, laughing as he crouched down and bumped fists with all of Dagda's Pokemon.

"What are you doing here?" Dagda asked, sounding rather on edge. He didn't want to think about the things that Mr. Felix told him, and yet, Kenny, the one who personified these thoughts was right in front of him. He tilted his head. "We're bros, right?" he asked, and Dagda hesitated.

Were they? Could he really be friends with someone who might not be human or Pokemon? He resisted shaking his head in confusion. He heard a sigh, looking to Kenny to see him scratching his head. "You're so weird. I dunno what Bossman said to you but you look like you're all shaken up." he said, and Dagda sighed. Noticing that there was a nearby bench, he sat down, his Pokemon all choosing to relax with him, sensing his unrest.

"Kenny… what is a Halfling?" he asked, and Kenny made the oddest face. It was filled with immense confusion, as if the question was really odd, or really stupid. "You don't know what a Halfling is?" he asked, and Dagda shook his head. Should he? Again, that odd view on the world that left Dagda in the dark.

Kenny sighed, taking a cross legged position at Dagda's feet, ignoring the space on the bench next to him. "Halflings are people. We're not normal, yeah, but we don't get to choose whether or not we're half Pokemon." he said, and Dagda felt a chill run down his spine.

Half Pokemon? Was such a thing even possible? He shook his head. Of course not, Pokemon and humans weren't even similar on a genetic level, it wouldn't make sense in any way. Would it? "How… how is that possible?" he asked, and Kenny made a face.

"Who cares? You tellin' me you spent all day with us and didn't notice that none of us were human?" he asked, and Dagda felt another shocked chill run down his spine. He spent the entire day with these inhuman creatures and didn't notice? How was that so?

"You mean… you aren't the only one?" he asked, and Kenny made another confused face. "You really are weird. None of us are human, it's part of our worldwide appeal. You tellin' me that here in Galar they let you guys go around in the dark? Weird." he grumbled, more to himself.

He sighed, scratching his head. "I'm a Snubbull. My bro, Kazu is half Pikachu. Yukiko is part Gardevoir and Tyke is part Houndour. Don't tell me you thought that Bossman and The Big Guy were in costume all the time?" he asked, and Dagda hesitated yet again.

He knew Felix was odd, but Pops? He wasn't still half dreaming or hallucinating when he noticed red horns in his bushy mane of hair? He began to shake his head. "There's no way." he said, more to himself. Kenny grumbled, looking to Dagda's Pokemon.

"Is he always this crazy?" he asked, receiving chatter from Otis. Kenny threw his hands up, as if in self defense. "Not my fault this place sucks." he said, and Dagda looked to him, surprised. "You can talk to Pokemon?" he asked, and Kenny blinked. "We all can. My mom IS a Granbull you know." he said, stating it in a comical fashion.

"How many are there?" he asked, and Kenny shrugged. "There's a lotta Pokemon and people. I've met a lot, but I'm sure there's more I haven't. Where I come from, Halflings are pretty common actually. There are Halfling politicians, musicians, teachers, doctors. Even Halfling Gym Leaders." he said, and Dagda was completely taken aback.

Why was Galar so different? If Kenny was telling the truth, then this entire, hugely important fact, that there are people who are half Pokemon, is completely ignored or silenced in Galar. Was that really the right thing to do? He shook his head.

Kenny stood up, able to sense Dagda's unrest. "Amma let you think about it. Just know that I think it's weird that there are no Halflings in Galar. I sees em everywhere, but here? Nobody. I've traveled over half the region on my way here and there isn't a single one of us besides the Troupe. It sucks." he said, shaking his head.

"I know you're prolly strugglin' with it, but just know that we understand it's weird too. We know that our births are wrong, and abnormal, but Bossman always taught me that that don't matter. It don't matter if I was human, or was the result of interbreeding. As long as I'm good people, the rest is irrelevant." he said, walking away silently.

Dagda stared after him, pondering everything he said. He realized that he had a point about many things, and he'd like to ask Kenny more. He wanted to learn, needed to learn more. He couldn't believe he'd been alive this long and never knew, and that everyone had told him it couldn't happen.

With his Pokemon looking on at him, he exhaled, coming to a decision, hearing whispers of Evil and Fairy in his head. The voices in his head counseled him, and he understood what they said. He looked to Ozzy. "We're gonna make our next performance quick."


	20. Performance 3: The Imp-cantation

With the hot sun beaming overhead, thee murmuring voices of a great many people rang out, a cacophony of souls that all arrived for the sole purpose of viewing this gladiatorial showdown. This clash of warriors that would leave one warrior broken, worn and defeated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Welcome to the famous Motostoke Stadium! Today we have a real treat for you all! A battle that is guaranteed to knock your socks off and have you on the edge of your seat!" he called, the audience erupting loudly, the stadium's energy a true spectacle to experience.

"Introducing first, the gym leader! A hardened man close to achieving the title of Champion in his homeland of Hoenn! An inspiration to many, proving that age doesn't affect one's ability as a trainer! Representing Motostoke City and Huo Guo Hot Pot, The Ever Burning Man of Fire, Kabu!"

A well built, obviously fit man with salt and pepper hair jogged out, wearing an elaborate black and red towel around his neck. He had a look of experience, his aura that of someone who knew exactly what he was doing. Infact, he was the largest obstacle to challengers, especially the younger ones.

Every year, many of the young, aspiring trainers fall to Kabu and resign. Infact, the number of trainers in the entire region that get past Kabu is hardly ever that large, with last year's Gym Challenge stopped by Kabu, all except for one hundred and three trainers.

"And the challenger! From Lumiose city in the Kalos region, an aspiring trainer with a tenacious style! Representing the Laverre Theatre Company, The Imp of the Stage, Dagda De Danann!" the man called, light cheers and a few boos ringing out as Dagda made his way out.

A few audience members noticed something was different about the trainer. He normally at least waved, or put on a smile, something to offset his scarred face. However, the trainer that stood in front of Kabu was much less friendly. Something was different.

Kabu could tell this was a weird child, and he inhaled. "I hope you're as scary to battle as you are to look at." he said, and Dagda frowned. "Big talk, coming from a washed up bastard like you." he said, the audience showering Dagda with boos as the two trainers glared at each other, stepping back before heading to their positions.

Kabu threw an Ultra Ball, the crowd erupting as a Ninetales took shape, standing poised an elegant, a form that exuded confidence and experience. Dagda closed his eye, his mind slowly shifting gears. It was showtime.

He held his arms out front, the crowd watching his still form as he held them on baited breath. He brought his arms close, crossing them over his chest, a Cherish Ball in his right hand. He cast his arms upwards, inhaling sharply. "Raging… Storm!"

He brought his arms down as he called out, the ball exploding open as it reached the ground, a bright red light shining through the stadium as a large shape began to take form. Rising back to a vertical base, he watched the light begin to fade.

The audience gasped in shock as the light faded on a crimson and pearl colored Pokemon. It's fur was bright, and well cared for, and it's long arms hung down, the paws at the end broad and heavy, swinging like fleshy pendulums as the creature stared with it's crimson eyes.

"I… I can't believe it! Challenger Dagda has started off the battle with an illegal Pokemon! A Lycanroc, something that shouldn't be in this region!" the announcer called, the audience still silent, almost afraid of the wolf.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower!" Kabu called, and the trainer scoffed. He dropped his posture, an evil grin crossing his features. "You're all washed up old man! That's won't work! Ozzy, Stomping Tantrum!" the imp called, Ozzy springing into action.

Fueled by his anger, his hatred for the people that put him in that cage, his lost time, he threw his head back and roared. A deep, eerie note somewhere between a shout and a howl, the audience had yet to make a single sound since Dagda unleashed him. He bent his legs down, his muscles finally able to stretch.

The Pokemon surged forth, the flames licking at his fur meaning nothing, their heat not mattering to a Rock type like Ozzy. He lifted his massive, meaty paws, balling them into fists, the Ninetales freezing in fear at the sight of his face. He came down, slamming his fists into the fox like the hammer of a god, the ground beneath his foe exploding as the fox was driven into a crater, it's skull rattled dangerously by the blow.

Kabu seemed surprised, the demonic canine simply staring at him, it's nostrils barely flexing as it breathed. "Send out the next one! I don't have as much patience as you old man!" Dagda shouted, giving off the aura of an angry deviant.

With Ozzy returning to his side, the audience finally broke out of their trance. This challenger, this foreign menace that brought illegal Pokemon with him, his foul, disrespectful attitude even leaving the announcer and commentators struck speechless, he was winning.

And, just as Dagda planned, they began to boo. Loud, baritone boos that rung out from every single mouth in the stadium. Ozzy threw his head back and howled as Kabu returned the defeated Ninetales. Dagda looked to the audience, showing that he didn't even care about his opponent.

"How idiotic do you all have to be to cheer for this washed up geezer? He couldn't even respond to one attack!" Dagda shouted to the audience, loud chants against him, followed by chants to encourage Kabu, reverberating throughout the walls of the stadium.

Kabu sent out his next Pokemon, cheers running out at the sight of the large Arcanine, who glared at Ozzy, the two acknowledging each other. "Flare Blitz!" Kabu called, the Arcanine erupting in flames and surging forward.

"Thunder Punch!" Dagda called, Ozzy barking as he swung his right fist, colliding with the Arcanine's skull as they vied for supremacy. Ozzy pushed forward, sending the Arcanine sliding back. Dagda continued his act, holding his arms out wide. "Ozzy, make this old man regret accepting my challenge! Focus Punch!" he called, Ozzy whirling around and striking the Arcanine in the jaw with his massive left fist.

The huge canine's jaw broke, teeth flying out as the huge canine stumbled before falling over, unable to continue. The audience was shocked. They couldn't understand.

Why was this allowed? Why was this scarred monster able to come from a foreign land and use illegal Pokemon to defeat the trainers that they had idolized? Why did Milo, Nessa, and seemingly Kabu have to be victims of this monster's rampage? They hated seeing it, and they prayed for Kabu to win.

Kabu returned his Arcanine, closing his eyes as he grabbed a third Pokeball. "You might have gotten this far, but I promise that I'm still in this! I will continue to burn like a raging fire, and I will show you something that Milo and Nessa have yet to achieve! Come forth, Centiskorch!" he called, and his final Pokeball flew through the air.

Dagda watched as it popped open, and a long, flaming centipede took shape. Dagda narrowed his eyes, wondering exactly what he meant by that. He immediately returned the Pokemon before flipping his wrist over.

This was what Dagda was waiting for. He pondered it the night before, after Kenny had left. How could he prove that Ozzy was strong? What could he do to show the region that Lycanroc is a Pokemon worth respecting, worth training? How could he get into their skulls that Ozzy and his pack weren't made to be caged. He watched Kabu's Pokeball increase in size as he tossed it behind him.

Dagda watched as the Pokemon began to take shape from the blinding red light, and he noticed something. Instead of just being a giant Centiskorch, there was something different. This Pokemon grew immensely long. It wrapped around half the stadium, and it's tail's mandibles now had flames seeping from them. It was like an elevated form within Dynamax, something Dagda was not expecting.

"Incredible! Despite being beaten down by an illegal Pokemon, Kabu showed off his fighting spirit, his inner fire! Him and his partner Centiskorch have achieved the pinnacle of the Galar Region, the elevated form of Gigantimax!" the announcer called, the audience erupting louder than anything Dagda had ever heard.

There was a form beyond Dynamax? Something Pokemon could achieve that was even greater? Dagda couldn't believe it, the audience laughing at his visible shock at the sight. "You won't win, Child! I will teach you to respect your elders! Centiskorch, use G Max Centiflare!" he called.

Dagda watched as the centipede, over two hundred feet in length, began to coil up into a shape reminiscent of a radiator heater, it's underbelly a bright yellow riddled with circular markings. It began to glow and heat up, a monstrosity of a flaming attack barreling at Dagda like the sun. "Ozzy, quick! Stone Edge!" he called, the wolf howling as the two were swallowed in the flames.

The flames burst, circular explosions and flaming rings scattering about the battlefield, the audience cheering. It was like they were watching an angel bring his flaming sword down on a great demon, a victorious, righteous smiting that brings happiness to the masses. They all chanted for Kabu, the flames swirling around like angry spirits, the challenger nowhere to be seen in the blaze.

They began to hear something. There was something making noise within the blaze. Something that they could hear clearly. It wasn't very loud, but they could tell something was there. They strained their ears to here it, and they did. It was laughter.

Not the kind of joyous sound one would hear when telling a joke and pulling a prank. No, this was the sound of someone who enjoyed the misery of others, the flames appearing like the gates of hell. The laughter grew in volume, the flames stirring as the laughter reached even greater heights.

A gust of wind blew, the blaze vanishing. The Lycanroc stood unphased, Dagda standing in the blaze laughing. "That's it!? The pinnacle of the region is a giant bug spitting fire!? Don't make me laugh! That's not even good enough to burn the hair on my arms!" he called, turning his wrist.

"You idiots really believe making your Pokemon larger is the only way to achieve great power? Let me show you something that'll surprise you." he said, a toothy grin that looked a little too sharp, his long hair hanging across his features.

"Ozzy, Rock Tomb!" Dagda called. Ozzy threw his head back and howled, rocks falling from the sky, seemingly from out of nowhere. They pelted the insect, pinning it in place, it's mammoth frame far too long and large to avoid. It couldn't move, and Kabu noticed this. "Break out of it! Melt the rocks!" he called, the audience watching, an odd feeling between awe and worry in their hearts.

Dagda was ready. He'd remembered something from the play he'd seen, which just happened to feature a giant insect as the villain. The hero had turned something he didn't like, the power given to him by one of his old enemies, and turned it into something he could use against his foe. After much thought, and a little help from Mr. Felix, Dagda had finally put himself in a place to use what he'd trained for.

"It's over Kabu! That damn bug won't be able to melt those rocks before I can finish it off!" he called, crossing his hands again. "Ozzy!" he called, the wolf looking back to him before smiling, a vile look that the audience couldn't help but notice.

"Gravitate towards your victim, Crimson Wolf of the Forbidden Land."

Red energy began to erupt around Dagda, his Dynamax Band glowing brightly.

"Make them pray that the Iron Prison ensnares you. Give them no feeling but fear, force them to fall into despair at your might!"

Red energy began to form around Ozzy, the wolf beginning to pant in anticipation, a crazed look on his features.

"Shatter their world and make the pieces your claws! Break their spirits and make the fragments your fangs! Crush their hopes and dreams, wash away the Storm of Giants! Ozzy, Splintered Stormshards!"

The one eyed trainer called out, spreading his posture, a low, primal stance covered in vile energy that seemed to float off of him to Ozzy. The Lycanroc howled, the clouds overhead, caused by the power of Gigantimax, fading away.

When it did, the sky was bright, a dull blue moon's light shining overhead. The audience looked on in stunned awe, unable to understand how it was the middle of the day, and yet they saw the moon. The flaming ground of the stadium exploded beneath the feet of Ozzy as he leapt into the air.

The shards, jagged, uneven pieces of broken land, began to float. They surrounded the massive insect, who was still struggling to free itself from the rocks holding it in place. Ozzy held his hands up to the right side of his face, crossing his paws as energy seemed to leak from his presence.

The shards twisted, pointing towards the insect. With a roar, Ozzy flipped and extended his left leg, the shards of the stadium's floor pelting, striking, cutting and tearing into the centipede, who screamed in pain, throwing it's head up many feet in the air, it's eyes closed in agony. Ozzy's foot came in contact with it's skull, an explosion ringing out, shaking the stadium and it's silent audience.

When the dust faded, the rumbling stopped and the stadium fell still and silent, Ozzy stood with his back straight, his back to Centiskorch, whose battered, defeated frame was immobile on the ground. "Before a mountain like me, your flame means nothing."


	21. Stage 21: That Demon, Repenting

When Dagda left the Motostoke Stadium, he noticed that Mr. Felix was standing outside, Kenny at his side. "That was very impressive. The incantation was a nice touch." he said, and Dagda could finally smile. He wasn't playing a monstrous villain anymore. He was himself. He laughed, a sense of pride passing through him. "Thank you, Sir. I couldn't have done it without your help." he said, and Felix chuckled.

"Regardless, you did very, very well. I'm sure we'll make quite the profit off of this match." he mused, glancing about the town. Dagda wondered if he was doing the same thing as Kenny had done, scanning the heads in the town for any signs of other Halflings. How did they feel not seeing their own kind here?

"I'm leaving this gods forsaken region tomorrow. I will leave Kenny here to aid you when you require. He will travel with you when you desire, and aid the Oaf when you desire privacy." he said, and Dagda looked to Kenny. "You'll be hanging out with Pops?" he asked, and Kenny nodded.

"I hope to see your next gym battle and be impressed. I've heard a little about the next gym leader. I want to see you draw out his fighting spirit." he said, and Dagda bowed slightly. "I won't let you down, Mr. Felix." he said, and the man chuckled. Dagda shifted his attention to Kenny.

"Can you travel with me through the Wild Area? Just until I get to Hammerlocke. While I'm in the wild area, I'd like you to teach me what you know about Halflings." he said, and Kenny smiled, Dagda noticing that his baggy pants began to shift. He blinked, tilting his head. Did Kenny have a tail?

Mr. Felix laughed, patting his stagehand on the head. "Are you sure you want someone this dense to teach you? He doesn't know as much as someone older like me." he said, and Dagda looked to him. "How old are you?" he asked, and he received a laugh in return. "I stopped counting. It's not good to remind myself how old I am. I stopped counting before I met Kenny. Seeing someone a sixth of my age is rather deflating." he said, almost as a joke. Kenny laughed. "Good one Boss!"

The duo headed through Motostoke, people whispering about them. They called them many things, mostly something along the lines of 'freaks'. An oddly shaped, scarfaced monster that just disrespected and wiped the floor with the great Kabu, and his weird, blue skinned friend made for quite the scene. Dagda looked to his friend, his odd shaped ears ignoring the gossip.

"Mr. Felix said he was six times your age. How old are you?" he asked, and Kenny hummed. He began to scratch his head, Dagda noticing more inhuman features, from the little pads on his fingertips to the shape of his fingers. "Twenty three? Bout that." he said, and Dagda found that hard to believe. He looked to be about his own age. "You look as old as me and I'm barely eighteen." he said, and Kenny shrugged.

"Halflings age weird. Some age fast, some slow. Some in between and some it depends on the person really." he said, and Dagda assumed that made sense. Although, he couldn't really believe Mr. Felix's statement. "So Mr. Felix is a hundred and thirty eight years old?" he asked, and Kenny hummed. "Kinda makes sense. He said his Dad was like… a hundred something when he was born. He said that there's like… fifty years between his parents." he said, and Dagda found that really weird. Although, there was something else he noted as they traveled the city.

"Can Halflings have kids?" he asked, and Kenny nodded. "Yup. With anyone. There's a lotta smarty pants stuff on it that Bossman's older bro might be able to explain. I don't get it but we can have kids with anyone." he said, and Dagda sighed. Maybe Mr. Felix was right, and choosing an empty headed puppy was the wrong idea.

Taking the lift to the lower level of the town, Dagda wondered what else he could ask Kenny. "What kind of Halfling is Mr. Felix?" he wondered, and Kenny shrugged. "I'm not sure. A lot of Halflings are normally one kinda Pokemon, but people like the Boss confuse me." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. Like the Boss?

Kenny hummed, realizing he might be confusing Dagda, something he couldn't help with his limited knowledge. "It's like… he's not normal, even for us. Hmm… Oh! One of his regional managers is his friend Mr. Goji. Apparently Mr. Goji has two kinds of Halflings in his family." he said, and Dagda blinked. Would that explain either of the older, stronger Halflings he'd met?

He couldn't name a single Pokemon that he identified with Pops or Mr. Felix. Could they have traces of multiple kinds of Halflings? Dagda wondered. "Is it hard for Halflings to be around normal humans?" he asked, and Kenny shook his head.

"Nah. Some of us really like people, and people like us. It's just that we try not to go around bragging. We don't want people to start TRYING to have kids wit Pokemon, y'know? It'd be pretty weird." he said, glancing upwards with a hum.

Dagda could see where he was coming from. If humans became so enthralled with Halflings that they tried to treat them like Pokemon, actively trying to go out of their way to obtain or create them through whatever means, it'd be dangerous for both Halflings and humans. The hybrid people would have to worry about being enslaved, and humans would have to take care to not breed themselves out of existence. Dagda at least understood that much.

"Do people find it weird when you tell them what you are?" he asked, and Kenny shook his head, seeing the southern exit to Motostoke up ahead. "Nah. Maybe it's just cuz I'm a kid, but Halflings are normal where I'm from. Bossman and his family have put in a lot of effort to make us equal to people, y'know? It makes it easier for pups like us." he said, and Dagda nodded.

They reached the exit within minutes, the sun starting to descend in the sky. Dagda had noticed the sun as he walked, his ability to trace the flaming light in the sky giving him the ability to tell that he defeated Kabu in under twenty minutes, a new record for him. Dagda assumed that he'd be able to make it to the bridge he'd passed many moons ago by nightfall. He exhaled, realizing that that could pose a problem, should another Obstagoon try to attack him.

They walked down the massive flight of stairs, Kenny taking a huge breath through a nose Dagda now realized was a little short for his face. He wanted to ask the boy more about the way Halflings looked. Perhaps he knew people that were Halflings, and he just didn't notice, thinking it was them being ugly or older.

"Hey! Dagda!" he heard, the two turning to see Hop running up to them, the boy already in the Wild Area. Dagda looked to him, seeing that same toxic happiness on his face, that same burning desire to battle in his eyes. "Hop." he said, nodding as he stretched his neck.

"I heard you beat Kabu pretty easy. Let me battle you. I want to see that illegal Pokemon everyone's talking about." he said, and Dagda frowned. He didn't feel like battling Hop. He was talking to his friend, and he was enjoying their talk. He wanted to get through the Wild Area quickly, and perhaps with the nose of someone like Kenny, he'd be able to reach Hammerlocke in good time.

With Evil and Fairy in his head, telling him to either brush Hop off or battle him as a courtesy, Dagda began to grow frustrated. Kenny looked to him, noticing that internal turmoil. Kenny wondered if Dagda was aware why he was struggling, something Mr. Felix told him to keep quiet about. It was hard, but he wouldn't disappoint a man he viewed as a father.

"Is he bothering you?" Dagda heard, turning to see Bede coming down the massive flight of stairs. His cloudy mind cleared, and Dagda found himself chuckling at his friend's appearance. "Kind of." he said, and Bede chuckled.

He had that same arrogant, snarky look on his face that Dagda liked seeing, the fluffy haired trainer looking to Hop, who seemed rather confused at his appearance. "Look, I owe my friend here for helping me in the Mine, so why don't we go somewhere else and battle? I'm much stronger than him." he said, and Dagda rose a brow.

"Is that true?" he asked, and Bede glanced back to him, maintaining his arrogant aura. "Of course. We never got to finish our battle." he said, and Dagda chuckled. "Thanks, Bede. I guess I owe you for this." he said, the one eyed trainer and his friend heading off, ignoring Hop's shouting voice.

That night, they camped out, the bridge off in the distance. Dagda's Pokemon all lounging about, Kenny fitting right in with the odd assortment of rough and tumble Pokemon. "Depending on their species, can Halflings have… physical problems?" he asked, and Kenny hummed.

He stared at the moon, his head in his hands as he laid on his back. He sat up, scratching his head with one of his legs, much like a dog. "Yeah. Bug Halflings are really rare, but if you see one you kinda feel bad. I met a Scyther Halfling one time, and they had these really awkward, super long hands with only three fingers." he said, and Dagda envisioned it.

"It's like whatever Sky Bro decides what Halflings look like has a hard time with some of us. Either that or the science in it struggles, because it's hard to find an easy to live with halfway point between normal hands and big ol' knives." he said, making chopping motions with his hands.

Dagda chuckled, realizing that Kenny had a point. Although, one of the remarks he made intrigued him. "By 'Sky Bros', do you mean the Gods?" he asked, and Kenny nodded. "Yeah. Our families all pray to different ones, but in the end, they're just people like us, y'know? Dudes you can hang out with if they're not busy." he said, and Dagda found that rather odd to say. Why did Halflings, or at least Kenny, view the deities as normal people? "Have you ever met a god?"

Kenny looked to him, his puffy cheeks making it look like he was frowning. He sighed, scratching his head as he mumbled to himself. "Yeah. None of the big big guys, but a few of the smaller 'groups' of Sky Bros aren't hard to find. Infact, we actually had them Musket guys in one of our plays." he said, and Dagda blinked. Musket guys?

"You mean the Musketeers?" he asked, and Kenny pointed to him. "Yeah. Sherman, Napoleon and Pinky. They're pretty old, but they still like to have a good time." he said, and Dagda found this rather odd. He laid back, wondering to himself why it seemed Galar was excluded from all of this amazing stuff.

The next morning, the group continued walking, crossing the bridge around noon. If they kept on uninterrupted at their pace, Dagda assumed that they'd reach Hammerlocke within a couple of days or so. It truly depended on the weather. If they got lost in the fog, he'd be rather peeved, but he hoped that Kenny would be able to help, since he did have the nose of a dog.

"Is being a trainer weird for Halflings, since they can talk to Pokemon and all?" he asked, rather interested about that. Kenny hummed, shrugging. "I dunno. Bossman says it makes it easier, since you know exactly what they thinking. Where he comes from, Pokeballs are just a design choice, something to compliment the Pokemon's entrance in a battle. Not no device used to capture them like people use." he said, and Dagda hummed.

He kind of agreed with that. Infact, he noted that none of his four Pokemon were captured, and all of their Pokeballs did match their appearance in some way. A Moon Ball for a dark type like Danzig, a Heavy Ball for the chunky Otis, a Level Ball for a Pokemon like Marko, and the red Cherish ball for Ozzy.

He had yet to actually battle, defeat, and capture a Pokemon. Perhaps his ability to agree with this mindset is why he hadn't gone around filling up his team with anything and everything he could see, much like Hop seemed to do. "Do Halflings live very long?" he asked, and Kenny hummed.

"Well, I dunno. As long as they're healthy, or the right species, I think so. It's kind of like a want thing. Some Halflings hit a certain age and they just decide they had enough, same with Pokemon I seen. It's like one of the Sky Bros decided that we should all decide how long we want." he said, humming to himself, as if pondering something.

However, he stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air with his subbed nose, the young bulldog child narrowing his eyes and lowering his posture. There was something in the area, and even Dagda's Pokemon could tell.

Marko seemed worried, on edge at the feeling he got, and both Otis and Danzig seemed to shake, worried about something. "Are you guys alright?" Dagda asked, able to tell that most of his Pokemon seemed worried, almost afraid.

Dagda looked around, realizing that he recognized this place. He knew that this was the place that he was attacked by the Obstagoon, his scar throbbing and shoulder twitching as he remembered the attack. "Come out here so I can smack you!" Kenny called, as if trying to goad something into a fight.

Ozzy seemed completely calm, blankly staring ahead, unfettered by whatever feeling was holding his partners back. He stepped forward, his body and meaty hands swinging back and forth, his crimson eyes staring ahead. Dagda heard footsteps, and he clenched his fists, feeling the same sense of worry.

His heart sank when he saw an Obstagoon come into view, unmistakable patches of fur missing from it's huge body. Dagda could tell, his body stepping back on it's own. This was the same exact Pokemon that attacked him, scarred him for life. He took another step back, his Pokemon following suite.

Ozzy stared down the weasel, who seemed to have a much calmer disposition, but no less threatening. Dagda inhaled slowly, Kenny noticing that Ozzy seemed to be in control of the situation. He barked to the weasel, who only let a grunt out, the two communicating almost silently.

Dagda hated this. He couldn't understand what they were saying, exactly what was happening. He was worried, and grew concerned when his Pokemon continued to back up. He noticed Ozzy's frame sink even lower, as if he was about to pounce.

Dagda watched as Ozzy sat down, sighing and shaking his head. The Obstagoon smiled, shaking it's huge neck before nodding. It began to walk closer, passing Ozzy without a second thought. "Ozzy! What are you doing!?" Dagda called, and the wolf barked, Kenny relaxing at the sound, something that Dagda picked up on.

The weasel approached him, his Pokemon subconsciously flanking him, Marko's eyes half lidded and pupiless, the trio trying their best to intimidate the Pokemon. The weasel inhaled, closing it's eyes as it let out a breath.

The weasel began to move, and Dagda watched as it took a knee, bowing it's long head and neck to him, all of that fear, that worry and hesitation fading from his body as it did such. He began to straighten himself out, composing himself as the weasel rose back up.

"Young Lord Dagda, allow me to accompany you through this place. The Pokemon here are a threat to you. I am under orders from my brother to aid you." it spoke, a deep, masculine voice that shocked Dagda. "Y-your brother?" he asked, rather cautious. "Indeed. My brother, him of great authority, Legion."


	22. Stage 22: The Shadow of a Rose

"Legion?" he asked, the weasel moving on, Dagda cautiously following, his Pokemon rather on edge. "Indeed. You see, I was ordered by him to aid you, if only to atone for my sins a little." he said, and Dagda found the Pokemon rather odd. It was a completely different being, it's bloodthirsty, vulgar attitude replace by a humble presence.

"If you don't mind, can you explain further?" he asked, the group now numbering three continuing through the Wild Area. Dagda noted many strong looking Pokemon. Beartics, Dusknoirs, Seismitoads and so on all avoiding them, the sky filled with powerful Pokemon like Noivern and Corviknight, the Obstagoon's presence seemingly protecting them from the monstrous beasts.

"Of course. You see, I was under attack. A group of humans garbed in odd clothing that felt rather… casual, had broken into my den and attacked me and my family. We were beset by not only enemy Pokemon that we struggled against, but also the men themselves." he said, and Dagda found that rather odd.

"The men were armed to the teeth with weaponry and Pokemon that I stood little to no chance against. I fought for what felt like days… and yet I failed. I was broken by my failure, my body barely able to press on. I was forced to watch, defeated and broken as my family, my wife and cubs, fell to these men. I have no idea why they attacked me, but they took everything from me." he said, frowning as he spoke.

Dagda found his description of his attackers odd. People working in a group wearing casual clothing? Was he talking about Team Yell? Could they be so afraid that their idol was going to have a challenge that they sought out random Pokemon and killed them? Dagda knew this was the beast that scarred him and struck fear in his heart, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness at the tale.

"Broken and defeated, I wandered the Wild Area, striking down as many humans as I could. I couldn't control my hatred. My desire to strike down the demons that took my family from me was so great that I lost all sense of reason. I fought off stronger Pokemon, trainers, researchers, even the infections that riddled my wounded body." he said, Dagda noticing his fist clench.

"And I saw you on one of those days. I am truly sorry for what I did. You see, what truly made me attack you was your partner here." he said, referring to Danzig. The Linoone narrowed his eyes, finding the statement rather odd himself. "I was so angry to see someone moving about happily with a Zigzagoon. It hurt too much." he said, and Dagda found that odd.

"Was I the only trainer with a Zigzagoon?" he asked, and the Obstagoon looked to him, a sad regret in it's eyes. "Indeed. You see… I am sure that we brought on ourselves, but… my beloved… she was human." he said, and Dagda felt his heart skip a beat.

If the weasel told the truth, then that meant that the children he lost were Halflings. Dagda assumed until recently they couldn't exist, and now that he was aware he wondered why he couldn't find them, or Kenny couldn't find them, all region wide. Was someone going out committing actual genocide against a species that can't control their circumstances? Who would do such a thing?

"So they got people killin' Halflings out here?" Kenny asked, and Dagda noticed that his teeth were heavier, and his skin was a different shade of blue. The weasel looked back, that same sad look in his eyes. "Indeed. Only when I was struck down by Brother Legion did I realize that I was wrong. Legion's brother, the man you know as Pops, was very sympathetic to my sadness." he said.

Dagda frowned. Why had Pops never mentioned exactly what happened to the Obstagoon? He did mention battling it, but he never once mentioned defeating it, killing it or anything. He just said it was a fun battle. And Dagda, far too concerned with his lost time and lost sight, didn't even think to ask. It all made perfect sense now. "And Pops recruited you to help him figure out who was attacking Halflings?" he asked, and the Pokemon nodded.

"Indeed. My beloved always called me Gouki, but under Great Lord Pops, I am known as Atilla. I was given a second chance, and I will use my teeth, my claws and my cunning to bring down those that would see Halflings like my poor children, and humans that beget Halflings like my beloved, struck down." he said.

Dagda found this awe inspiring. The vicious, mentally unstable monster that struck him down was in front of him, a reformed warrior who sought the protection of those the region itself seemed to target. Dagda was conflicted about how to feel about this. It was incredibly odd to him.

That night, when they made their camp, Dagda was able to fall asleep rather quickly. He wanted to fall into a deep sleep, mentally praying that he could talk to the voices in his head. He needed another perspective on this scenario, some view that might aid him when he awoke.

"You really strugglin' with this? Gods you're fuckin' stupid." Evil said, the trio in Dagda's dreamland, taking the shape of a bar, the black garbed aspect of Dagda's mind playing pool in the background.

Fairy was the bartender, serving a drink to the trainer, who sat at the bar sighing. "I am. How am I supposed to feel about this?" he asked, and Fairy sighed. "I think it sucks to say, but I think you should forgive him. He seems genuine, and perhaps you can learn something from him." he said, and Evil sighed, knocking an orange ball into a corner pocket.

"The Fairy is right. He beat your ass and scarred you, but he apologized, and he lashed out in nihilistic anger. Even a guy like me understands that. Don't concern yourself with how we feel, Idiot. He's helping you right now, right?" he asked, and Dagda nodded.

This was hard to deal with. His mind was being overloaded with so much, and he decided that he'd try his best to have at least one day to relax. Even if he had to treat Atilla like a friend, even if he had to forgive him. Dagda wanted a sense of normalcy. He wanted to chat with friends, spend time with his partners, learn about Halflings. He cared more about his own happiness.

With the human and Halfling sleeping, the five Pokemon all sat around a fire, Dagda choosing to not set up his tent while he wasn't alone. "You were the one to scar the boy?" Ozzy asked, and Atilla nodded. "Sadly. I regret my actions, but I am not asking him to forgive me. He is young, and I ruined his sight." he said, and Otis narrowed his eyes, but remained silent.

"So the Chief sent you? Why would he capture a Pokemon that harmed one of the tribe?" Marko asked, and Atilla looked to him, that same beaten down look of sadness on his face. "I asked him why he would strike me down. He was a Halfling like my cubs, and I wished to understand what I did wrong to deserve this punishment. As soon as I said that my cubs were beget by a human woman, he stopped his attacks." he said, and they all found that rather interesting.

Ozzy sighed, shaking his head. "This kid is different, I'll give you that. Knowing him, he'll probably forgive you. I probably wouldn't though." he said, and Atilla nodded. Otis frowned, his arms folded. "These people, what did they look like? You said they wore casual clothing, but what?" he asked, and Atilla frowned, the sadness briefly exchanged for repressed anger.

"They were wearing odd garb. Hats, sunglasses, all black and white. There were colored markings, I am sure, but they all had a stiff attitude, and most of their Pokemon were Steel typed." he said, and Ozzy frowned. "All pale skinned, all with similarly brown hair? And lemme guess, they were all carrying weapons of some form too, huh?" he asked, and everyone looked to the crimson wolf. Atilla nodded. "That is correct. Do you know them?" he asked, and Ozzy nodded.

"They might be Pokemon League Staff. The same bastards that were in the stadium before my battle with that old man. Those people infuriate me. Though not those people individually, that organization has a section dedicated to whatever dark agenda they push. They were the ones that put me in that cage to begin with." he said, and the three smaller Pokemon looked between each other.

The Pokemon League Staff? What kind of cult, or group, could exist within the League itself that would do such different things? Imprisoning a Pokemon, but on the other hand hunting Halflings and the humans that birth them? What exactly was going on? Atilla sighed, nodding.

"Indeed. It must be the same ilk. That is why I am here to protect you all. If they hunt Halflings like my cubs, that boy is not safe." he said, and they all looked to Kenny. Atilla's gaze went to the Snubbull, shaking his head. "I never see Halflings in this place. I might not be one myself, but I will protect them with my life, if only to atone for my sins and failures." he said, shifting his gaze to Danzig.

"Which is why I will teach you." he said, the younger weasel looking to Atilla. "Me?" he asked, and he closed his eyes, nodding his long neck. "I will teach you the techniques required for our evolution. You see, when Zigzagoon were migrated from Galar to Hoenn, they became brown, and much less focus on certain things, affecting their movepools. Hoenn Linoone can use such moves like Seed Bomb, Play Rough, Belly Drum, ExtremeSpeed and so on." he said, frowning at the thought.

"Moves like Quick Guard, Counter, Knock Off, things that make us problems to the inexperienced and the weak, were forgotten. Amongst these, was the specific technique required to evolve into Obstagoon, which only us from the Fatherland may do." he said, shaking his head. "I will teach you these things so that you might evolve, and that I can continue to atone." he said, and the younger weasel nodded, determined to grow ever stronger.

"You sure about leaving the pup here?" Pops asked, standing at the Wyndon Airport with Mr. Felix. "Of course. He'll be of use to you as well. He's a Stagehand, he'll be useful for carrying things and helping groom Pokemon at the least." he said, and Pops shook his head. "He's like a son to you. You really trust him with me?" he asked, and Mr. Felix shrugged.

"My mates seem to think that it's time for him to be on his own. He is twenty three. Remember where you were all those years ago?" he asked, and Pops rolled his eyes. "That was over a hundred years ago. We were all different." he said, and Mr. Felix chuckled.

"Regardless, I think it'd benefit all of us if Dagda grew fond of Halflings, don't you?" he asked, and Pops nodded. "I do, but I don't like you teaching him all of that ballet crap you do. I don't want my Protege being a fence hopping diva like you." he said, and Felix rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that if he was it wouldn't be because of my training. Remember why you couldn't repair his eye?" he asked.

Pops shook his head. "I did. I was suspicious, but his mother confirmed it for me." he said, and Mr. Felix nodded. "I assumed as much as well, and his ability to get along with Kenny so well confirmed my hunch. Although, I must applaud you for staying in this godsforsaken hellhole of a region." he said, and Pops shrugged.

"I'm helping out with the research, and Atilla is helping me sniff out the rats here." he said, and Felix nodded, a frown on his face. "I'm leaving because I can't control my urges like you. I'd end up killing someone. For now, I'm going to go home and tell everyone else about what we've learned. We'll play it safe to avoid major conflict, but do know that everyone will be ready and willing if it comes down to it." he said, and Pops shook his head. "I pray that it doesn't come down to that. We're all way too old to be doing anything like that."


	23. Stage 23: The Encounter

The sun was high in the sky on the next day, the group continuing the trek through the Wild Area. If only due to it's enormity, Dagda could see the massive, black walls of Hammerlocke up ahead.

The castle was behemoth, and he saw the immense towers and walkways that look like the wings of a seraph, six wings spread wide, casting shadows over the city. Dagda looked at it, and he wondered exactly what purpose it served. Did an abandoned castle get turned into a city, or was it a city modeled after a castle? He hummed to himself.

He cast his gaze about, noticing more powerful Pokemon moving about. There were Sigilyph, Rhydons, Gengars and Claydol, and he even noticed a Steelix off in the distance. And yet, with Atilla at the head of the group, they all kept their distance.

Dagda noticed the difference in the Wild Area's ecosystem, seeing an overcast lake but hundreds of yards away from a desert like area with mammoth stones laid atop each other, smaller Pokemon moving about beneath the shade.

He looked to the east, and noticed a huge hill, and if he strained his vision, he could see Golurk, Manidbuzz, Bisharp and other large Pokemon moving about. He found it rather odd how different the variety of Pokemon was in this half of the Wild Area. It almost felt purposeful.

He wondered if he'd suffer any penalties for using Ozzy, as he was apparently an 'illegal' Pokemon. Dagda frowned. Who got to decide that? Who had the right to choose what Pokemon were and were not allowed in this bountiful land? He shook his head. That wasn't right.

He looked to Kenny, who seemed on alert at all times, his nose flexing like a beating heart as he sniffed over and over again. Kenny was his friend, and if Atilla told the truth, there were people who would see him dead. Not imprisoned, not enslaved. Flat out dead.

He hated this, and the thought made his stomach turn. He had to do something. No matter who he had to ally with, no matter what he had to do, he wanted to change the region. He wanted Halflings to be equals, like in every other region. He wanted every single Pokemon to be allowed in this region, to battle, to intermingle and live happily.

He didn't want people like Kenny to get hurt, or people like Atilla to lose everything because of the people they loved. That thought was awful, and he wanted to help change the region for the better.

He was broken out of his trance by Atilla stopping in his tracks. The two young males stopped as well, and they looked ahead. They were in a grassy area with small rock formations all about, a pleasant looking place not far from the odd desert. However, there was an awful looking Pokemon in front of him.

The Pokemon was covered in dense black hair, and his bright green skin. It's nose was like a blade pointing up, and it had teeth pointing outwards, it's ears also like crescent shaped points. In the center of it's chest was some form of red marking, it's shoulders covered in the same dense hair.

Atilla knew this Pokemon was incredibly powerful, and he lowered his posture, the two monsters simply staring at each other. Kenny took a step back, able to smell something was terribly off about this monstrosity of a Pokemon. He'd never seen it before, and it didn't have a familiar scent to him at all.

"Be gone from our sight, Oni." Atilla said, the Pokemon simply staring at him. It's three fingered hand opened up, and they watched the hair unravel from around it, exposing a bright green arm that was rather thin, almost malnourished.

The hair began to extend, the Pokemon growling as it took a step forward. Atilla glanced back to the two boys, trying to make sure they were out of the Pokemon's range. He turned back, seeing the Pokemon lashing it's dense, whip like hair out at him.

He used Obstruct, blocking the attack and spreading his arms, opening up the Pokemon's defenses, charging in and throwing a massive right punch at the Pokemon's abdomen, the force sending a shockwave throughout the field.

The Pokemon fell to it's knees, and it glared up at the weasel. "I do not want to harm you. Please, allow us to continue on." he said, and the Pokemon began to rise to it's feet. Atilla grit his sharp teeth, his fists beginning to glow a bright white. He inhaled, hating to have to harm another Pokemon.

However, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back, seeing Dagda walk past him, his eye locked on the Pokemon before him. Atilla noticed that Dagda seemed incredibly calm, even more so than the weasel himself.

The green and black demon like Pokemon looked up, seeing a black haired child with a scar across his face approaching him. He wondered if he'd be captured, enslaved and made to work for humans. The boy held his hand out, and it was open, and empty.

He looked up, peering into the boy's eyes, one shimmering lavender orb and one clouded sphere, his gaze filled with an odd look of sadness, of hate. The Pokemon grabbed his hand, and he could feel an odd sensation. It was like he was being aided by a friend, something he couldn't let escape his mind.

Dagda pulled the Pokemon up, the two nearly identical in height. "Please, go home. We don't want to fight." he said, his voice soft and soothing, the demon looking from him to the weasel, who only stood calmly, as if letting the human take control. The Demonic Pokemon looked to him, exhaling through his upturned nose. He sighed, turning around and walking away.

Dagda stared after the Pokemon, wondering why he felt an odd desire to aid that Pokemon specifically. He felt a connection to that kind of Pokemon, and he looked to Atilla. "What kind of Pokemon was that?" he asked, and the weasel glanced ahead, the group beginning to press onward.

"That was a Grimmsnarl. They are a rare breed, hard to find and harder to breed because they can only exist as males. They are very rare, being the only fully evolved Dark and Fairy type Pokemon." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. Dark and Fairy? That was quite the odd combination.

"If they are only males, how do they reproduce?" he asked, and Atilla glanced in the direction of the Pokemon, who was long gone. The trio continued to move, Kenny keeping his gaze locked on Dagda, his nose still twitching away. "They breed with weaker Pokemon, hoping that their offspring are Impidimp. They live by praying that their energy, their genetics, can overpower whatever they breed with. Of course, that is the normal way." he said, the trio heading up a hill.

"The other way is rather odd. Two Grimmsnarl that don't hate each other, rare in itself, decide to use the magickal powers they have as Fairy types to mix their energy together, normally focusing it on a ball of hair from each of them. It's an odd case of two males having children, but Grimmsnarl are given no other option, as they have no female counterparts." he said, and Dagda hummed.

"How rare are Grimmsnarl? I'd have assumed that a lot of people would like to train such a rare looking Pokemon." he said, and Atilla shrugged, the trio passing by a lake with a stone pillar in the center, various Pokemon scurrying about the grass.

"Very few. With how physical they are, I'd wager that very few of their middle stage, Morgrem, gain the strength to evolve, and those that do almost never have the ability to reproduce. They hate each other, and at least here, their natural rivals are Machamp." he said, and Dagda noticed one standing up ahead.

It chose to ignore them, although Dagda could sense the hatred oozing from it's presence. He thought the word 'sense' was weird, but he could blatantly tell that the Pokemon was in a foul mood without ever looking at it's face. "It was kind of thin under the hair. Why is it so hairy?" he asked, and Atilla hummed to himself.

"Grimmsnarl's evolutionary line are very thin and lanky. In their final form, their hair grows at such an alarming rate it's almost like muscles. Infact, Brother Legion tells me that their hair is made out of muscle fiber, meaning that despite being hair, they can control it the same way they would an arm or a leg. It's rather unusual." he said, and Dagda nodded.

"How many have you met in your life, Atilla?" he asked, the trio passing the desert on their left as they continued to ascend upwards, the huge walls of Hammerlocke visible to them.

"Very few. They have… short lifespans. Be it their demonic nature or inability to reproduce naturally with other Pokemon, the species is hard to find and even harder to get along with. If you were looking to add one to your team, you'd be better off seeking out one of it's smaller forms, honestly." he said, and Dagda hummed.

He didn't want to train one, no, but he felt an odd connection to the Pokemon. It was like he'd met one before, or he'd seen it in a dream. Was there a Grimmsnarl in his dream about giants? Was one of the warrior Pokemon staring down the faceless titans in his dreams one of these demonic fairies? He couldn't be sure.

They came to a final plateau, the trio able to see the steps to Hammerlocke not far off. Near the steps, garbed in more casual clothing than in Motostoke, was Pops. He seemed to be waiting for the trio, and at his sides were Hresvelgr and Legion. The trio approached them, the huge man looking to the weasel.

"Good job Atilla. I appreciate your assistance." he said, the weasel bowing his head and closing his eyes. Pops looked to Dagda. "How's it going? I can tell you aren't as in the dark as you were beforehand." he said, and Dagda inhaled. He nodded.

"Thanks to my friend here, I was able to learn a lot." he said, and Kenny smiled, his tail wagging from in his pants. Pops smiled, looking to the blue skinned child. "Come on Kid, we're heading to The Glimmer. I figured you can help build a small theater there." he said, and the boy lit up, nodding.

Pops looked to Dagda, now flanked by Atilla and Kenny additionally. "How do you feel?" he asked, and Dagda could tell that was a question with deeper intent than one would assume. He inhaled, closing his eyes before nodding slowly. "I feel fine. I learned a lot, and now I have other questions I need answered before I make any other decisions." he said, and Pops smiled.

"Us Halflings are not happy about Galar. However, since I'm much slower to anger than most of our kind, I'm here trying to figure out what's going on. What is your goal?" he asked, and Dagda closed his eyes. What was it?

Did he just want to defeat Leon, just like every single other trainer in the region since Leon's championship victory? Was his entire journey, the battles he'd had, the loss of his eye, his interaction with the people and Pokemon of the region, and most importantly, his friends, all for the same reason as everybody else? He shook his head. No. He wasn't that shallow.

He looked to Pops, a clouded look in his lavender eye. "I… I want to help. I'm going to keep looking for things about Halflings, and the history of Galar, and of the world. I want to understand why the land I now call home feels like a caged habitat at a zoo." he said, and Pops smiled.

"I want to understand why Pokemon like Atilla have to suffer for who they love, why Pokemon like Ozzy are imprisoned, why Pokemon can be labeled 'illegal', and why the people in charge don't try to change things. I might not be the smartest, or best composed, but I will not allow someone to marionette the stage I've chosen." he said.

Pops smiled, a huge, sharp toothed grin that was followed by a loud, hearty laugh. The young man was well spoken, and he was determined to do the right thing, to aid them in their quest to understand the region's odd, machine like function. "Well said! Do know that we are on your side. To put it like my brother-in-law, we will do whatever we can to make sure that your performance is the greatest the region has ever seen!"


	24. Stage 24: The Dracoseraph

Stepping into Hammerlocke City, now alone again, Dagda noticed one important thing. The city, which seemed to be built out of an ancient castle, was immense. There were streets lined with shops and houses as far as his eyes could see, and the stadium was massive as well.

It was built into the central tower of Hammerlocke, the castle looking like an elaborate fortress designed to show off the wealth and power of whoever owned it. It was something that modern architecture wouldn't dare try to replicate, the budget likely a number large enough to give some people heart attacks.

However, he knew full well that he'd be unable to challenge this town's gym leader. Raihan, a veteran trainer with many skills, between his mastery of Dragon types, to his Double Battle specialty and mastery over weather, he had earned his spot as the most powerful gym leader in the region.

Instead, Dagda had another goal. On his way towards the next Gym Leader, which he was told was to the west of Hammerlocke, Dagda would search for knowledge, and he'd train along the way. His first stop was a large local library. He wanted to find something.

He scoured the shelves, looking for anything about Halflings. A comic book, an old reference material, or even a fictional novel that seemed too informed on Halflings. He couldn't find much, and he honestly found it rather aggravating. Although, he did notice something.

It was about he himself. Since his attack, and since interacting with that Grimmsnarl, Dagda became fully aware of the fact that he didn't tie his hair up anymore. He'd grown more confident in the length and luster of his hair, something he'd always tied up since his childhood.

Secondly, the hair on his arms and legs. He had noticed that the shade of black across his body had changed a little, growing darker. Dagda thought it was odd, as he noted during his first battle with Bede that even though his arm was engulfed in flames, his hair was unaffected.

He struggled as he searched, able to find random books and research material on a great number of things, but none on what he was looking for. Was the region truly out of the loop? How long had they been out of the loop, infact? Or even worse, why were they out of the loop? Dagda shook his head. He didn't like that.

Perhaps it was an aspect of his self esteem issues redirected at something important to him, but Dagda was rather worried about the possibility that someone in charge of the region, be it their royal family's living members, the Pokemon League, or another group in the shadows, would close the region off like this.

He noticed that there were a lot of books about Galar, and only Galar. It was very rare for Dagda to come across something that mentioned all of the other regions, specifically Kalos, Unova and Sinnoh. It was a rather odd pattern. Even Alola had more material to look at than the other three regions.

"Is something the matter?" Dagda heard, snapped out of his trance by the librarian. She was a slightly older woman, heavyset with graying brown hair. She wore a pair of glasses that were chained, so to not hit the ground. Dagda shook his head, smiling.

"Not at all. I'm just having a hard time finding something." he said, quietly. She looked to him, narrowing her grayish blue eyes and making a face. "You think you can find what you're looking for?" she asked, and Dagda shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm sure at least an hour or two has gone by and I haven't found anything yet." he said, and she nodded.

"I understand. Although, I'm sure you won't find it." she said, and Dagda rose a brow. Was she aware of what he was looking for? Did he reveal his desire for knowledge with his movement, or the pattern of things he looked for? She shook her head.

She put a book in her hands down, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Go to this address. Tell the person living there that I sent you." she said, and Dagda looked to the paper, and then to the librarian.

Something was off about this, but he chose to ignore it. He bowed to her, thanking the woman before heading out of the library. He looked at the adress, scanning various small streets built on what were likely once the halls of the mighty castle.

He noted that the number on the house was rather low, meaning that it was supposed to be close to the corner, if not right front of him. However, the name of the street was what he couldn't identify. Each house numbered, visible markings on the house itself or the mailbox that let Dagda know if he was close.

He soon noticed the sun was descending in the sky, leaving him agitated as he continued his search. Was this all a ploy? Did the librarian trick him because she didn't want him in the library? Or did she know what he was looking for and was trying to mislead him?

The one eyed boy shook his head. He looked about, noticing something to the west of his current location. He saw a street that was broader at the end than the others, and he jogged down it's brick pathway.

He noticed that there was a small turn in what looked like the wrong direction, and up against the black brick of the castle was a small house, something that Dagda would have missed if he didn't scour so thoroughly. And sure enough, it match the location on the card. With a small sign outside reading 'One Accelgor Way', Dagda approached the tiny house.

He knocked on the door, which was painted to match the head of an Accelgor, the house the same bluish color of the bug type Pokemon, which was a rare sight in Galar. He heard footsteps, and they were slow, and rather quiet. He looked to the doorknob, which was in the shape of a Shelmet's puckering lips, watching as it turned slowly.

When it did, Dagda glanced down, met with a very small, very old woman. Her hair was thin and stark white, her face riddled with wrinkles that made her look like leather. She looked up to him with blue eyes that were still incredibly bright, and she smiled. "How may I help you, Sweetie?" she asked, and Dagda shook his head, snapping out of it.

"Um… the librarian said for me to come here. She said that maybe you'd have the kind of book I was looking for." he said, and she hummed. The old woman shuffled back, her Shelmet slippers sliding across the dark wooden floor. "Come on in Dear." she said, and Dagda nodded.

He bowed respectfully before entering her house, hesitating as soon as he did. He noticed that it was much larger on the outside than it appeared on the outside. And from floor to ceiling, on every wall except the one by a small fireplace and a small TV mounted on atop it, were books. A massive amount.

"You can read anything I have as long as you put it back exactly where you found it. It took me some time to get it the way it is you know." she said, chuckling to herself as she began shuffling back to a single chair near the fireplace, surrounded by a pair of small tables, Dagda noticing a half knit hat resting on one. Dagda nodded to her again, finding the whole situation rather odd. He began looking, hoping that he could learn anything at all about Halflings, or what turned Galar into the canned trophy hunt it was.

The woman smiled, knitting at her own pace as she watched the young boy scour her collection. She could tell that he wasn't finding what he wanted, but he was finding a little something, because he spent a couple of minutes with each book, as if he was hungry for knowledge but starved on time.

She looked to the hat she was knitting. It was made out of one of her favorite materials. It was silk, but she managed to get it dyed blue from her fabric dealer. She did love having colored fabric to deal with. This hat was for one of the younger Hammerlocke children that spent time with her, a chipper fellow with an accent from his hometown of Hau'Oli.

She could see the fascination on the boys face start to shift, changing into frustration as he started to spend less time with each book. Of course, she could tell from her years on this planet that he wasn't uninterested, just agitated. Something was weighing very heavily on his mind, and he seemed to be looking for a book that could help him.

"You might want to look further back." she said, the boy glancing to the far wall, nodding his thanks to her before heading over. She knew her collection very well. It was special to her, and she could tell exactly which books he'd picked up, and what they were about.

Books about Sinnoh in Ancient times, books about the history of Pokemon in Hoenn. A book about the religious faiths found in Unova, and even about ancient Johto languages. She could tell that one of the books he'd put back in a hurry was about ancient Kanto forms of writing, and even one about Kalosian cuisine before the advent of the stove.

All were books that fascinated him, but she could tell that none of them were what he was looking for. Of course, he was getting closer and closer to his goal. She could really tell, as he grabbed a book she got at a book fair in Kanto, about the ancient Ransei region.

Dagda looked through the pages of the book, awestruck at what he was reading. There was an ancient region shaped like Arceus, and the warlords and shoguns of that time were the direct allies and champions of godlike Legendary Pokemon? Dagda found this incredible, and he noticed that each of the warlords was said to be incredibly strong.

They were a presence on the battlefield, and said to be a presence elsewhere, be it their status, clothing or what have you, as they were written in this book as being people with incomparable presence, the type that could control the focus of everyone around them. Dagda found this rather interesting and he flipped to the next page.

He noticed that the writing was a bit different, as if this page was written by someone different, the older, handwritten book made out of some kind of durable parchment. He began scanning the lines, his brow continuing to furrow.

This second author was obviously a doctor, as he began to focus on the function of the human body, and about differences of the people living in his land. He narrowed his eyes at some of the terms being used. He couldn't really grasp this ancient language, which was just barely the same form of writing he knew. It pertained to a woman named Gracia Akechi, daughter of one of Ransei's Emperor's. More specifically, it was about her pregnancy.

Dagda read many, many odd things that didn't sound normal, even to a shut in like him. They spoke of her pregnancy not being very long, only four, perhaps five months at most. It spoke of the woman having an immense shift in attitude, and even when she rose to prominence after her father's passing, it mentioned that she maintained this change in attitude.

However, Dagda noticed that it didn't speak much on her child, a girl that was rarely mentioned, spoken of in this tome with the name 'Hinata Akechi', a name that Dagda swore he'd heard in a play before.

He continued flipping through, noticing that the original author returned, and his tone shifted. It spoke of the disciples of the God of Divinity, Arceus the Divine One, rising up and using his worshipers to strike people down. It sounded like a horrid end to such a nice book. He flipped another page.

He was met with the final page, and the only thing on the page was a simple sketch. It confused him, and he stared at it intently. On it, there was a cherubic figure, a six winged infant wearing a black cloth. Being the only color in the book, Dagda assumed this was incredibly important.

The child had clear skin, it's eyes closed, posed in a cross legged sitting position with it's fat hands on it's lap. A head of black hair with flecks of pink about it sat on the child's skull almost like a crown, his body surrounded by the most peculiar things.

Firstly, there were a pair of wings that looked much like an Articuno's, but purple, pointing down. In the center were a pair of Braviary wings, and at the top, poised and broad, were a pair of wings that looked identical to a Zekrom.

Dagda looked to the bottom of the page, noticing but a few lines etched at the bottom of the page, long, elegant strokes that conveyed a sense of emotion unto them. He read them carefully, wondering exactly what this drawing meant.

'May he deliver us from the Dark Light. May he bring our honor back. He of the Emperor's blood, He of the Jarl's blood. Our Messiah, Ransei's final hope. Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa.'

The old woman smiled, laying the finished hat down on her table. He had found exactly what he was looking for.


	25. Stage 25: Edges of the Flower Pot

Dagda was stunned. Exactly who was this person? How much faith did they place in a child to depict him so grandly? He shook his head. This wasn't what he was looking for. There were no mentions of Halflings in this book. He had to tear himself away and continue looking.

The old woman sighed as she rose up, distracting Dagda from his trance. "Wait right there, Sweetie. I'll be right back." she said, and Dagda nodded absentmindedly. He closed the book, placing it back on the shelf where it was initially.

He glanced out of the window, noticing that night had fallen. He sighed. Perhaps he'd come back and visit tomorrow. He needed to eventually get some sleep, he needed to make sure he was well rested. And yet, he didn't feel worn out at all, despite spending all day slaving away searching.

The woman returned, smiling as she handed him a worn volume, the hard cover scratched and missing any form of cover. Dagda looked to it. "Since you found the Ransei stuff, I figured that you went a little too far back. This one's a little more recent." she said, and Dagda looked to the cover, reading the faint lettering.

Liberated Potential, authored by Colress Akuroma.

Dagda blinked, flipping through the book, wondering exactly what it was about. He soon found himself engrossed in the book, stopping to read a passage about Halflings.

'Halflings are fascinating' it read, Dagda finding that sentence alone enough to start reading. 'In my research, I have found that Halflings are normally superior to humans in many, if not all aspects. However, they suffer a great deal mentally, and sometimes physically, due to exactly _what_ they are.'

'Halflings have urges and instincts relevant to their Pokemon heritage, and this can cause them problems in public. Places like Pinwheel, or in this place, Eterna Village, are necessary in that they provide a haven for these beings to learn how to control themselves. Hydreigon Halflings are prone to explosive outbursts, and they need a way to keep that in check.'

Dagda found this incredibly interesting. This person was taking detailed analysis of Halflings, even down to their personality ticks and urges. He flipped on, still trying to find that one thing, that one little nugget of knowledge that would satiate his ravenous hunger for more.

'Humans view themselves as superior to Pokemon, which is why the existence of Halflings is sometimes seen as wrong. I for one am neutral, if only for the pursuit of science. I was able to study quite a bit during my tenor as Sinnoh Champion. Infact, I was able to employ them, nurture them, and study them.' it read, confusing Dagda.

This man was the Champion of Sinnoh at one point? He didn't recall ever hearing his name before. He shook his head, continuing on.

'However, years later, how many I can't recall, all of the tension in the world vanished. That annoying demigod succeeded in striking Arceus down, and it made my research much, much easier.'

Dagda read that two, three, four more times. He didn't understand. Arceus was struck down? The deitic Pokemon that the previous book viewed as a corrupted being that sought world domination and martial law? If something like that ever happened, why was Galar not informed? Why wasn't he?

'The equality has made things all the more simple for me. I was able to do a lot of research, and conclude that Halflings are not a threat, as they have the same level of sentience, understanding and rational thought as me or you. To see Sinnoh treat them that bad was a disgrace, and I am glad that I was able to aid in the liberation of the region.'

This man of science was able to see that Halflings were no big deal, something that Dagda wanted to believe. If a man like him, a man of science whose job and life's work is to study, dissect and theorize, said that being Half Pokemon didn't devalue anyone, why didn't Galar follow suit?

'As I write this, that was decades ago. Now, I live in a world with Halflings living normally, like any other person. People learn about them, previously secluded Halflings are given a chance to interact with people, build relationships, better themselves.'

Where was this utopia that this man spoke of? How long ago did this ideal land, where all people and Pokemon, Halflings and all, could be together in peace? All Dagda knew was his house in Lumiose and the vile, almost dictatorship of Galar.

Dagda skimmed the rest of the book, learning of random tidbits about other Halflings, like that Halflings have preferences in location, food, or even their affinity with Pokemon. One he found rather amusing was that Sableye Halflings had a much stronger digestive system, allowing them to eat the same gemstones that their Pokemon halves did.

When he got to the end, he scoured the pages for a date, a publisher, something. He noticed slightly faded text in the corner, tilting the book to read it. When he did, his heart sank. This couldn't be right.

The worn book was barely over a hundred years old. This means, that even if the author meant nine when he said that decades had past, he still wasn't talking about that long ago. Dagda exhaled, handing the older woman the book and smiling.

"Thank you. You've done more than I could've asked." he said, and the woman chuckled, halfway through knitting a pair of purple gloves. "I hope you liked that last one. It's always a fun read for me." she said, and Dagda chuckled. Whoever this older woman was, she had quite the uplifting attitude. She glanced out of the window, seeing the dark sky. "If you would like, Sonny, you can use the spare bedroom to catch a lil' rest. Darn thing hasn't been used since I moved here." she said, and Dagda nodded, thanking her for her incredible kindness.

As he sat at the bar again, he shook his head. He looked to Fairy, who served him another drink that he couldn't ever remember when he woke up. "I don't get it. No matter how many decades the author spoke about, it doesn't add up. How can the rest of the world be on it's second century of public Halfling equality and peace and yet this hellhole has limited Pokemon and someone out to get Halflings?" he asked.

Fairy sighed, shaking his pink head. "I don't know. Perhaps you can figure out why." he said, and Evil laughed, slamming a green ball into a corner pocket. "Fuck that! Just change it! It's sickening to think about!" he shouted, his anger and venom normally directed at something sensible recently.

"I want to do something, but I can't just call out Chairman Rose or the Pokemon League's higher ups when I have no idea whose in charge. It could be the living members of the royal family for all I know." he said, and Evil slapped his forehead, growling.

"Fuck em all up! What kind of country still has a monarchy? Did you hear anything about a king or duke or anything in that Colress guy's book?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. He just noticed that he didn't. It was incredibly odd. "Evil might be right. I'm sure your ignorance comes from being inside so much. Perhaps your family was scared you might get hurt by a Halfling or something." Fairy said, and Dagda shook his head.

"Before I head to the Champion Cup, I'm going to visit home and talk to my Mom. I want to know why she kept me in the dark." he said, and both aspects of his subconscious nodded.

"I just… can't do anything big or stupid. I'm not strong, or stupid enough to challenge the powers that be, even with Pops on my side." he said, and Fairy nodded. "That's why you do what you can. If you become Champion, you can try to shift popular opinion yourself. Remember that Leon is like a superhero." he said, and Evil shook his head.

"If I was you, I'd attack now. Don't give whoever the chance to hurt another Halfling or innocent human again." he said, and Dagda nodded. He closed his eyes, exhaling as he realized that sooner or later, he was going to have to take the lead role on stage.

"Thank you again Ma'am. I learned so much from your collection." Dagda said the next morning, bowing to the woman who just smiled. She giggled, waving him off happily. "Oh please. I'm just glad to have a visitor. It's been rather lonely living in this little pocket of the city." she said, and Dagda chuckled. She sighed, shaking her head and looking to him.

"By the way, I knitted a pair of gloves and put them in your bag. If they aren't your taste or size, just give them to a friend or sibling or something." she said, and Dagda smiled. "I will. Thank you." he said, bowing deeply before departing. The woman watched him run off, rather glad to see that some people in this region still had a sense of honor.

Dagda entered Route six, finding the shift from the stony town to a desert like path rather amusing. He noted as well that there were a bunch of hills scattered about, even some with built in ladders. This place was a safety hazard, and Dagda assumed the ladders were put in to avoid young trainers having to see people who have fallen to their death.

Dagda felt a chill run down his spine at the thought. He hear loud noises up ahead, tilting his head as he continued to approach. He noticed as he did so, that he was feeling bolder, more confident than he did around a month ago when he started his journey. He liked the way it changed him, and he hoped that it would continue to help him grow into a stronger person.

He noticed a young trainer, a boy he couldn't be bothered to remember much about, being chased off, cradling an injured Eevee in his hands, tears in his eyes. Dagda frowned as he looked ahead, seeing, unsurprisingly, Team Yell up ahead.

Near them was a sleeping snake, an odd Pokemon that Dagda swore was called Silicobra. He walked forward, the same fat looking men accompanied by women in the same ridiculous getup and haircut. There was a larger group of them, and Dagda knew that this wouldn't be very pretty, at least for them.

"Hey Scarface! You better turn around and not even think about waking this little guy up!" one of the men shouted, the sleeping snake stirring lightly. Dagda shook his head. If anything, their obnoxious behavior would disturbed the snake's slumber, not his casual stride.

However, Dagda felt himself growing agitated, and nothing was keeping him calm. No thought was soothing his mind, washing away the storm forming in his brain. Not his friends, not his Pokemon, nothing. Team Yell was a trigger for some part of him, and he really wished he'd have never seen them again.

"Why don't you ugly fucks get out of my way?" he said, venom in his tone as they all began to surround him. He cast his lavender eye about the group, numbering three men and two women. "I will hurt every single one of you if you don't move." he said, a gravelly tone in his voice that he swore wasn't him.

As if on cue, his body erupted in light, his Pokeballs opening on their own as his Pokemon surrounded him, all enthused and goaded on by their trainer's anger, by the darkness radiating from him. Even Otis wasn't in his normal jovial, nagging mood.

"You asked for it Kid." one of the men said, and Ozzy barked, causing him to take a step back. "I will not warn you again. Either you move, or we will shred you like a bad costume." he said, his mouth remaining open, Dagda able to feel his upper canines pressing against his lower lip.

"Move aside." they heard, the group blinking and turning before forming a line on either side, Dagda beginning to calm down as he noticed the girl from the Inn. Her calm gaze, her confident aura, her attractive features. Even the chunky rodent at her side were all the same. This must be the infamous Marnie.

"You must be Marnie." Dagda said dryly, back in complete control, glad he could act through his mental instability. "Aye. I am. My mates here tell me yer quite tough, almost as much as ye are cheeky." she said, and Dagda chuckled, unable to hold back a smile at how adorable he found her accent.

"I'm actually more than a little tough. Care to find out?" he asked, and she rose a brow. Her minions immediately began to clamor to her, begging to not step onto the battlefield herself. She brushed them off, nodding to Dagda. "Aye. Me and you, right here, right now." she said, her chunky rodent coming forward, confident.

Dagda's Pokemon all looked to each other, as if debating who would go first. However, Ozzy barked, and Marko and Danzig nodded. The three stood by Dagda's side, watching as Otis stepped onto the battlefield for the first time since Turrfield Stadium.


	26. Stage 26: The Jotun of the Stage

Dagda smiled, looking to his lifelong friend. "You ready?" he asked, a nod coming from the young bear as they began to face off. "Morpeko, use Aura Wheel!" Marnie called, the chunky rodent charging forward, energy leaking from it's body in the shape of a wheel.

The wheel shot forward, and Otis inhaled. "Protect!" Dagda called, a barrier forming around Otis and blocking the attack. "Now Mega Punch!" Dagda called, the bear shooting forward, his fists cloaked in white energy. The rodent flipped back, and Marnie scoffed. "Morpeko, Thunder!"

A massive bolt of electricity shot forward, Otis weaving to the side and narrowly avoiding it. He cast his glance forward, surprised to see that his opponent's appearance was difference. Now black and purple with glowing red eyes, the Pokemon looked much more aggressive. "Thunder Punch!"

The mouse shot out at top speed, blitzing Otis and striking him in the abdomen, the scent of charred fur hitting his nostrils. He coughed, his attack forgotten in the face of this pain. "Again" she called, a right fist striking him in the jaw and sending him crashing to the ground. He rebounded, rising to his feet and roaring.

Unable to hear his friend anymore, Otis went into autopilot. Being charged by the mouse, Otis slammed his hands to the ground, a wall of ice rising up from the tips of his fingers. He looked up, seeing the mouse coming from atop the wall, it's fists covered in electricity.

Dagda couldn't understand what was happening. Marnie's Pokemon had shifted forms, and with it's shift in forms, it's attitude and fighting style shifted as well. He noticed that Marnie was silent, as if letting her Pokemon battle on it's own in this form. Dagda cursed, forced to just watch.

Expecting this, Otis belted out a Flamethrower, sending the Morpeko back over the wall, giving him time to use it as a cover to charge his next attack. He clapped his hands, spreading them apart as a ball of energy began to form, sickly and purple in color. He sensed out his opponent, able to feel a bolt of lightning shooting in his direction.

Using his brain, Otis tossed the Shadow Ball forward, the two attacks striking the wall of ice and shattering it, sending mist and shards of ice all about. This threw his opponent off, allowing him to call out, erupting in bright yellow energy and surging forward.

The Morpeko blinked, cloaking it's fists in electricity as it began to charge, throwing a right punch at it's approaching foe. Otis whirled, using rehearsed, almost ballerina like movement to evade to the left, throwing a huge right punch that sent the Pokemon crashing to the ground, bouncing off the ground and flying back.

As it bounced through the air, Otis noticed that it was beginning to change form, reverting back to it's normal, calmer form. Otis turned his body to the side, spreading his legs and lowering his posture. He spread his hands high up, inhaling deeply.

He slammed his hands together at the wrist, pulling them back to his right side, growling and gritting his teeth as he gathered energy from not only himself, but his surroundings. A ball of black energy began to form, cackling and hissing as he continued to charge it. The mouse recovered, gritting it's buck teeth as Marnie.

"Don't let that cheeky tart do you in! Let 'em 'ave another Thunder!" she called, the Pokemon roaring as it unleashed a titanic thunderbolt, the attack surging at Otis, who continued to charge his attack, his breathing becoming labored.

Dagda knew what he was doing, and realized that he had to release the energy before it exploded on him. "Otis, Hyper Beam!" he called, Otis screaming as he threw his hands forward, the ball of energy vanishing momentarily before it erupted, a monstrous beam of energy barreling forward.

The thunderbolt was blown away, the beam barreling through everything it touched, the Morpeko standing slack jawed and slightly airborne at the nearly divine light in front of it. Marnie watched in shock as her Pokemon was engulfed in the attack, time feeling like it moved at a crawl as the beam continued to barrel forward.

Going far off the cliffs of Route Six and into the skies of Galar, the attack left Otis weak and panting, his hands smoking from the force of his own attack. He looked across the field, to the Morpeko, which laid defeated and comatose, it's fur singed to the point of slowly falling off. Marnie looked at the Pokemon in horror, Dagda inhaling slowly.

The Team Yell members began to clamor, screaming and hollering, begging her to concede and flee, her first and arguably strongest Pokemon in a defeated, injured state. She returned the Pokemon to a Dusk Ball, frowning as she looked at the ball.

"This ain't over!" she called, hurling another Pokeball as a Scrafty came out, the big headed, hoodlum Pokemon standing stout and proud. "Let em have everything you got, Scrafty! Superpower!" she called, the Pokemon surging forward, the waist of it's pant like membrane in it's hands.

Otis was unable to move from the force of the attack. "Otis, switch out!" Dagda called, and he watched as the bear began to shake it's head. Dagda frowned. "Don't be stupid, you're tired and that thing's a Fighting type!" he called, and Otis let out a loud groan, something that was trying to be a defiant cry of refusal.

The Scrafty punched Otis in the face, forcing him to stagger as a kick hit him in the stomach, knocking him off of his feet. An elbow struck his airborne form in the back, knocking him to the ground. He grit his teeth at the pain, struggling to rise to his feet. "Dark Pulse!" Marnie called, the Pokemon blasting Otis at close range with a sickly shockwave of energy, sending his body bouncing across the ground.

"Otis, switch!" he called, and Otis shook his head, struggling as he rose to his feet. "Scrafty, Mega Punch!" Marnie called, Team Yell cheering as Otis was victimized by his opponent, a fist striking him in the jaw and sending him flying into the air.

Dagda watched in shock as Otis refused to switch, tacking attack after attack for what seemed like no reason. Was he trying to prove something to Dagda? Was this him defending his own honor, his own pride? He didn't understand, watching a Mega Punch send Otis flying through the air.

The Munchlax felt time move at a crawl, his mind racing as he flew through the air, his body battered, bruised and likely bleeding in at least one place. Why was he failing? Why was it that Marko, Danzig and now Ozzy were able to defeat gym leaders and aide Dagda? Why did this group, these buffoons and their cheeky leader have to interfere in all of his battles?

He despised it. He wondered exactly what he could do to get back at them. He wasn't strong enough, his body hitting the ground and bouncing. He rose to his feet, his spirit and pride preventing him from switching. He couldn't hear anything anymore. Not Dagda, not his friends, and not even his foes. All was silent, his world shaken and rattled from every blow he took. He felt more pain, his teeth cracking as he hit the ground, his body riddled with pain.

"Finish him off Scrafty!" Marnie called, and Dagda clenched his fists, his emotions flaring up at his Pokemon's foolish defiance. "Otis! Switch out now!" he called, the Pokemon struggling, wobbling and staggering as it tried to rise to it's feet again, the fully evolved Pokemon charging it from behind.

"Never!"

Dagda froze. His entire world paused for a moment. There was no mistaking it. That defiant voice, that passionate cry of defiance, was Otis. He was able to hear him, he was able to understand him. Otis looked to him, a feral, determined look on his features, something that invigorated Dagda, who smiled to his partner, his friend, his brother.

The two came to a silent understanding within a fraction of a second, Otis screaming as he spun, throwing his all into his right fist, his body erupting in a blinding blue light as his fist moved.

The Scrafty realized what was happening, and tried to slow his charge down, unable to halt his own momentum fast enough, a huge, blue fist smashing him in the jaw, rattling his brain as he fell to the ground, the force of the fist that struck him blowing a gust of wind in Marnie's direction.

Otis felt an immense amount of energy, strength, and POWER flow through his veins, throwing his round head back and roaring, a wave of energy barreling out as he cast his gaze to his opponent.

Marko looked on in awe. It was like something from one of his father's tales of heroism. Like the prideful warrior that doesn't shirk in the face of death. He watched Otis fight back into his war, take another battle under his belt with a massive, single strike, his larger, now evolved form standing proudly before everyone.

Marnie returned her Scrafty, gritting her teeth and frowning. "Big whoop! You're fat cunt just got fatter! He's still just a tub of lard!" she called, throwing out a third Pokeball, a Toxicroak rising up, casting a foul look to Otis, who only maintained that blank, uninterested face that only a Snorlax can pull off.

"Focus Punch!" she called, a mass of energy erupting around the frog's right fist, a cry bellowing from it's gullet as it surged forward. Otis stood stalwart, his physique strong and stalwart in the face of adversity, and he made no attempt to block the incoming attack. All he did, was wag a single finger.

The Toxicroak closed in and screamed, unleashing a massive right punch that seemed to grow in power as it moved through the air towards Otis. The frog could feel the hairs of the Pokemon's belly mere fractions of an inch away, a smile spreading across it's fist.

Which is why the frog was immensely confused when his fist only struck air. He stood, his form incredible and the force of his attack staggering, realizing that the massive bear in front of him was gone. He whirled around, the bear standing, unmoving behind him. The frog spun, pulling it's fist back to throw another punch. However, he hesitated.

Marnie watched in starstruck confusion as her Toxicroak called out, it's body spasming profusely before simply falling back. She put her hand over her mouth, realizing that it looked like it was thoroughly beaten down, battered and worn down in less than a second's time. She returned the Pokemon, shaking her head.

"Marnie! No!" one of the Team Yell members called, the five turning to Dagda and his Snorlax with hatred in their eyes. They all snapped, unleashing their Pokemon, giving commands for many moves, Marnie simply staring at the ground in shock, unable to pay attention to what was happening in front of her.

When she looked up, she felt tears well in her eyes. Because before her was a sight even worse. Not only were her Pokemon defeated, but her loyal fans and their Pokemon laid scattered about the field, struck down like demons for doing nothing more than trying to protect her honor. She looked to the monsters responsible.

Dagda stood with his arms folded, the huge Snorlax poised behind him, Marko and Danzig at his sides, the crimson wolf of the forbidden land crouched in front of him, the sight looking like a super villain group in a movie, something that etched itself in her mind.

The quintet began to move, noticing that the sleeping snake from before had long since vanished. The Pokemon moved first, choosing to ignore all of their defeated foes as they pressed on, the idea of their next gym battle much more interesting.

Dagda stopped when he passed Marnie, closing his eyes and looking to her. "I hope you know that I have nothing against you. Team Yell are far too devout to you. You need to control them, before they all end up like this." he said, the two trainers looking to the heap of battered, beaten down people and Pokemon. Dagda shook his head as he moved on, unable to look at the pathetic scene anymore.

The pressed on Route Six, Dagda glad to see the Pokemon chattering happily, as if they were congratulating Otis on his evolution. The bear seemed rather happy as well, flexing his large arms with a smile across his rotund features.

"You did amazing Otis." Dagda said, the bear looking to him and smiling. He nodded, the triumphant group unable to contain their positive energy, many wild Pokemon peeking out of their holes and resting places, if only to see what was going on.

As they pressed on, Dagda returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs, realizing that Danzig and Otis would have problems scaling the ladders put up as a safety precaution throughout the route. Dagda found himself hating the route's odd shape, groaning at how many ladders he found himself climbing up and down.

Although, he soon reached an odd point that seemed to be the top of the route's many hills and pathways. The reason the thought it was odd was because of the scene in front of him. Carved out of a huge wall of stone, and done with an immense amount of care and painstaking accuracy, were three Diglett statues.

They varied in size, and the one in the center was the largest, but they reminded him of ancient craftsmanship and artistry from plays he'd seen, from an ancient time where folk wore white robes about themselves and crowns of laurels and olive branches. He found it incredibly odd.

He looked about, noticing an odd machine simply sitting in the center of this plateau. He walked up to it, unable to tell what it was. It looked almost like a stove, but it many cogs and gears about it that gave it a more fantastical look. It was an odd machine to say the least.

"Whatchu doin by my stuff?" He heard, blinking as he turned to see a woman in a lab coat walking up, her hair, black and disheveled, her glasses covered in dirt and her pant legs torn in at least one place. "Are you… okay?" he asked, and she grunted, seeming upset about something.

"I've been better. Damn Trapinch tried eating me so I had to stomp it out." she said, her crass attitude matching up with her tale of defending herself against a Pokemon with just the scuffed, dirty heels on her feet. Dagda tried not to stare, but her disheveled appearance didn't extend to her bright, clean, stark white lab coat.

"My apologies if I disturbed anything of yours. Could you tell me what this machine is?" he asked, and she looked to it. "It's still a prototype, but it's a mobile fossil restoration device. I can take a pair of fossils found here in Galar, and restore them into a magickal, mystical, ancient Pokemon!" she said, sounding very enthused.

Dagda was a bit unnerved by her fascination with the ancient and deceased. If a Pokemon from ancient times was fossilized, or encased in a layer of ice or something, wouldn't you want it to stay there? He shook his head, trying to disregard her odd enthusiasm. However, something dawned on him.

He pulled his bag off of his back, and began to rummage throughout. He pushed about various clothing articles, Pokeballs and even moved a more expensive, yet more compact-able tent out of the way, seeing something he'd almost forgotten about at the bottom of his bag.

"You mean like these?" he asked, holding up the two fossils his Pokemon had found at the Galar Mine. The woman gasped, her eyes lighting up like stars in the night sky as she snatched them from Dagda's hands, holding them up to the afternoon sky, her smile stretching as far as the horizon.

"These are perfect." she said, more to herself than Dagda. "Er… Miss?" She blinked, turning back to the boy. "Oh, right. Sorry, I get a little carried away with these things. Would you like me to see if I can restore these into a Pokemon?" she asked, and he nodded. "Please. I've always wondered what those fossils would look like still alive." he said, and she nodded, opening the oven like door of the machine and tossing the fossils in.

She stood up, her oversized lab coat hiding exactly what she was doing before she hummed. "Now all we do is wait!" she called, the machine beginning to spit out thick smoke from a pipe as it rattled dangerously.

Dagda began to feel nervous. He wasn't really sure what was more unnerving. Was it the woman with an odd fascination with fossils? Or was it the stove like machine that looked like it could shake it's screws loose at any moment?

He didn't have much time to ponder, because the machine jumped, and the woman began to gasp. "No no no!" she called, running up to it and beginning to tinker with it. "A-are you sure that's safe?" Dagda asked, and his question fell on deaf ears, the woman turning nobs and pressing random buttons in fear, aware of something Dagda wasn't. "Miss?"

The woman didn't have a chance to respond, because the machine exploded, shaking Dagda's feet and sending the woman flying back, shards of metal in her arm and face, her glasses shattered. Dagda ran to her side, the machine replaced by a cloud of smoke.

"Miss! Are you alright!?" he called, and she began to cough, her vision rather blurry and poor without her glasses. "Did… did it work?" she asked, and Dagda frowned, looking from the woman to the cloud of smoke. His jaw began to fall slack, unable to understand exactly what he was looking at.


	27. Stage 27: The Ancient Performer

Dagda laid the woman's head on the ground, looking to her hands and frowning at the sight of blood, something that always had him on edge. He looked across the field at the horror before him, wondering exactly what it was.

The creature looked like a diabolical, unnatural fusion of two creatures, a thick, sturdy lizardine tail and rear legs covered in grey and black spirals and markings. The spines of the tail were on the inside, the tail curling in a crescent shape.

And instead of coming to a point, at the top of the tail was a gigantic, grey and purple head, something with a large crested forehead. It was like an ancient fish, something that reminded him of a larger, less friendly looking Relicanth. It had small front fins dangling down, the horror looking like a bad science experiment that caused unspeakable damage to everything until slain.

Dagda watched it blink, the massive creature almost eight feet in height, allowing it to tower over him should he get closer. It looked around, breathing shallow as it moved it's head about. Dagda had yet to go for a Pokeball, and he realized that he should.

The creature looked to him and tilted it's eyes. It blinked, looking to the woman who helped restore it to life, her injured body laying prone with blood coming from random wounds. The creature took it's first step, and Dagda immediately grabbed Ozzy's Pokeball and tossed it, the crimson wolf rising and glancing about to get an understanding of everything.

"Hey! What's the big idea, dumbass?" Ozzy barked, the creature blinking, rearing it's head up in confusion before lowering it again, slowly. "Wh… what is this place?" it asked, speaking in an odd tone, Ozzy narrowing his eyes. "The bloody chick restored you from fossils. It's probably been millions of years since you last saw the sun." he said, and the creature looked to the ground.

He began to wave her head slowly, like a bell being rung. Many things seemed to pass through his mind, and he eventually let out a shallow breath. "I will help." he said, and Ozzy narrowed his eyes, watching the creature walk past him, stomping towards the woman, Dagda fully aware that Ozzy was in control of the situation.

"What Pokemon?" he asked, looking from Dagda to Ozzy as he walked, and Ozzy narrowed his eyes. "You've never seen a human before, huh?" he asked, and the Pokemon looked to the woman, who laid on the ground with shrapnel in her flesh. His eyes glew dimly, the shards coming out of her flesh slowly as she grunted at the pain. They floated away from her, clattering to the ground.

It's tiny front fins moved, coming as close together as they could, a ball of green water forming between them. The Pokemon dropped it on the woman, the blood and dirt falling from her wounds as they glew, slowly closing up. "Survive, she will." he said, and Ozzy nodded. The woman groaned, shifting in her unconscious as she began to come to.

She looked up, seeing the huge headed Pokemon, a giant fish's ahead atop the tail of a lizardine Pokemon. She smiled, rising to her feet and touching one of his front fins. "You're the most handsome Dracovish I've ever seen." she said, and the Pokemon made a noise, as if he was happy.

"What exactly is a Dracovish?" Dagda asked, and the woman looked to him, the Pokemon seeming rather content just swaying back and forth as he listened to the odd creatures that had no scales. "Dracovish are powerful Water and Dragon type Pokemon from ancient times. It's said that they went extinct only because they hunted too much." she said, and Dagda hummed. He walked up to the creature, who seemed rather wary of him.

"What is he?" it asked, looking to Ozzy. The crimson wolf narrowed his eyes. The Dracovish had an odd sense of caution in it's actions, one normally reserved for when a predatory Pokemon with a type advantage appears. The kind of fearful caution that bug types have around bird Pokemon, or that fish Pokemon have for larger aquatic threats like Gyarados and Huntail. It was odd.

"He's fine. He's my friend." he said, and the Pokemon looked to Dagda, who was smiling. He didn't like the smell of this one, it was something he'd never smelled before, but he nodded, understanding that someone with that calm of a body and a smiling face did not wish him harm.

"He had you restored from fossils. I'm pretty sure that you'll be joining us as we travel." he said, and the Pokemon hummed, looking to Dagda, finding something rather off about the boy. "Okay."

"Hi there. My name is Dagda. Are you okay with coming with me?" he asked, and the Pokemon looked to the wolf, who nodded calmly. He looked back to the human, nodding cautiously. Dagda reached into his bag, pulling out a black ball, something that looked like a weird egg to the prehistoric Pokemon. "I'm going to catch you now. Just relax." he said, and again, the creature cast a gaze to Ozzy, who explained with a bark.

Dagda tapped the Pokemon in the head with the ball, watching it be sucked up as the ball closed. It soon popped, and Dagda smiled. He looked to the woman, who seemed rather concerned with her destroyed machine. "Thank you so much, Miss. I'll make sure to tell my sponsor to help you out, since I feel bad for your machine." he said, and she smiled, waving to the boy as he began to walk away. What a peculiar child, she thought.

She noticed that the Pokemon he had with him, at least the weird wolf she'd never seen before, was more of a friend than a companion. It was as if he was one of them, like he himself was some form of Pokemon.

Dagda soon, within the hour soon, reached the next town. Called Stow on Side, it was a small town with very few houses to it. They had beat up roofs, worn, sometimes rusty metallic things that reminded Dagda of lasagna noodles. Dagda noticed that there was a number of street vendors, finding it rather adorable that a couple stalls seemed to be run by Maractus, the Pokemon dancing about, trying to draw the attention of the few people that moved back and forth through the town.

Dagda soon noticed a huge staircase, and he looked past it, seeing the Stow on Side Stadium in all of it's glory, segregated from the rest of the town. It was huge, and it was something that looked unnatural, like it was put there for no honest reason. It was purple, something that made Dagda wonder exactly what kind of gym leader he'd be facing.

He noted that the sun was beginning to set, the orange sky giving way for the first hues of the night, something that looked like it fit with the stadium, as if it's purple coloration was designed to contrast from the town's browns and oranges.

He wondered if there was anything like a motel in the town, and he walked about, looking for one, noticing that all of the houses seemed to be just that. Single family dwellings, all of them. He sighed, scratching his head and humming. He noticed to the west of his current position another ladder, heading over to it and seeing a small plateau, a steep thing that Dagda didn't really feel comfortable resting on. He climbed back up, sighing to himself.

"Lookin' for something?" he head, blinking when he looked to his left, behind a group of houses. He saw the oddest looking thing. It was a tall, strong looking Pokemon, purple in color with yellow markings about itself. It had two huge horns pointing sideways, a pair of smaller horns atop it's head flanking an electric mohawk coming from it's skull.

On it's chest were six, purple colored organs, pulsating like muscles along to the beat of his heart. Standing at this Pokemon's side was another Pokemon that looked identical, save for a few differences. It had a single large horn on it's head, and instead of being yellow with six organs, this one was blue with four organs. They looked like a pair of brother, and Dagda wondered if they were the ones that spoke.

"A place to sleep." he said, the two Pokemon looking to each other. "Whattaya know, the damn horse lied to us." the yellow one said, his blue brother humming. "Could have grown since. It was about a week ago." he said, the two looking to Dagda.

"You can understand us, right?" the yellow one asked, and Dagda nodded, finding it rather odd that they'd ask that. He assumed that 'the damn horse' referred to Sleipnir, meaning that these two were the pair of Pops' Pokemon he had yet to meet, Hendrix and Trujillo. They all spoke perfect human, didn't they?

"That makes this easier. We got a friend here in town you can stay with for the night, long as you do us a favor." he said, and Dagda rose a brow, looking to the blue and purple Pokemon. "A favor?"

"Yeah. Hang out wit us tomorrow. We wanna get to know ya. Heimdall had to think you were damn special to let his son hang with you." he said, and the yellow one nodded. "Trujillo is right. And besides, we can help you out around town. Show you the one or two sights to see." he said, and Dagda nodded, cautiously agreeing.

With the moon high overhead, Dagda glanced out the window of the small house they stayed in. Turned out that the tiny abode was owned by one of the Maractus, a hyper intelligent thing that understood human business very well. Dagda's Pokemon lazed about, Otis, Danzig and Marko all looking at the odd prehistoric Pokemon, who sat happily, glad to be surrounded by so many Pokemon. Dagda looked to the Pokemon as well. "I never gave you a name, huh?" he asked, and the Pokemon looked to him, still bobbing back and forth, content.

"I think I'm gonna call you Petey." he said, the Pokemon seeming to laugh at that. "Quite the team." Trujillo said, and Dagda smiled. "Thanks. I just hope that I can beat the gym leader without too much trouble. Never know when I'll end up battling some idiot like Team Yell's goon squad." he said, and the brothers looked to each other.

"You should be okay, long as you use this one." Hendrix said, pointing to Danzig, the weasel blinking and tilting his head. "The gym leader here is a kid named Allister. His sponsor is a life insurance company, and he'd actually a Ghost specialist." he said, and Dagda held back a laugh, finding it rather amusing that a ghost type gym leader would be under the employment of a life insurance company.

"You said 'kid'… how old is he?" he asked, and the two brothers looked to each other. It was a looked with a hidden meaning, one Dagda couldn't decipher. "Who knows. He's somehow held the title of gym leader for a little while despite his young age. Bet he's younger than you." he said, and Dagda blinked. If Dagda was going to battle a child, why was it that Mr. Felix made such an odd request?

Dagda found his dreams rather odd that night. Instead of his normal dreams, him spending time with Evil and Fairy or him facing off against faceless titans, he had another dream. In this odd, utopian dream, the world was as the books he'd read spoke of.

He dreamed of spending time with many Halflings, able to see them as teachers in school, lawyers in the court, priests at a wedding. It was rather enjoyable, and it made him feel all the more convinced that he should aid Pops and Mr. Felix is curing the region of it's stuffy, linear aura and traditions. Although, one other thing about his dream was odd.

Once again, he dreamt about having a little brother. A smaller, younger male that looked up to him, idolized him. It was a feeling that he liked, but he wondered why he kept having this same dream. In his mind, he thought about his next performance, against the ghost type gym leader. He realized that this dream is what he should draw from.

Instead of his normal character, the villain that destroyed Kabu in mere minutes, Dagda thought of acting out an older brother, the kind of character that playfully goads the best out of his opponents. When he awoke, he knew that he had to rehearse for the fourth performance of Laverre's Galarian Warrior.


	28. Stage 28: The Day

The group were an odd site, hanging out in front of the small hut like house owned by one of the Maractus that ran a stall in the streets. Hendrix and Trujillo were the most odd, the pair of Toxtricity simply laying back relaxed, strumming the organ on their chests like guitars.

"It's good to see you both, Sirs." Marko said, bowing his head to the two poison type Pokemon. They looked to him, Trujillo glancing over to Dagda, who was spending time with Petey, who was starting to get used to the modern era. "He didn't realize that we weren't speaking his language. Can he speak to you?" he asked, and the kit shook his head.

"No, Sir. Although, methinks it's a bit odd. He's been focused on learning about Half-men, and he's been rather off due to it." he said, and Hendrix narrowed his eyes. "How so?" he asked, and the cream colored cat hummed, scratching his fuzzy beard as he thought.

"It be an obsession. He grows afraid of this place, as he learned that Pokemon's legality, and their usage in this region is based on some higher power. Infact, we hath heard tales that Halfling children, and the woman that birthed them, were hunted and killed, possibly by the Pokemon League theyself."

The two Pokemon looked to each other, finding that last bit of information rather disturbing. "You think we should tell the Boss?" Trujillo asked, his yellow brother nodding. "Later. Everyone is still gathering at the Glimmer. Best to tell em all at once." he said.

They looked to Dagda, the two Pokemon glancing from him back to Marko. "You know, you still haven't evolved. Even the Munchlax got the jump on you." Hendrix said, and Marko frowned. He was fully aware, and he wasn't a big fan of it. He battled hard, and spent many nights training while his brothers slept, especially since Ozzy joined their group. With a massive Pokemon like Petey around, Marko began to grow worried about how much attention he'd get.

He felt a hand on his head, breaking out of his trance to see Dagda's smiling face looking down at him. "You alright Marko? I hope these guys aren't giving you any trouble." he said, and the two electric Pokemon glanced between each other. "Have you thought about what you'll do against Opal?" Trujillo asked, Hendrix not fond of his brother's more friendly attitude.

Dagda looked to him, Marko shaking free of his grip as he headed over to the rest of the Pokemon. "The next gym leader after this Allister guy? Not yet. I don't even know where she is." he said, and the blue bassist hummed, strumming the organs on his chest.

"To the northeast of here is an odd forest called Glimwood Tangle. If you progress north from there you'll reach a town in the forest, a tiny thing called Ballonlea. The Gym Leader there is named Opal, and she's a Fairy Type specialist." he said, and the yellow guitarist Pokemon narrowed his eyes, wondering exactly why Trujillo was telling him all of this.

"Fairy Type? So I guess I should have Marko train a little more, huh? He'll need it if I'm going to use him." he said, more to himself, nodding his thanks to the brothers before heading back over to his Pokemon. Hendrix looked to his brother, having an idea what he was going for. "You really are a pain in the ass, you know that?"

As the day pressed on, Dagda found himself rather happy. This was exactly what he wanted. That day of calm, that day of relaxation and normalcy between all of the crazy stuff that has happened recently. He spent time with his Pokemon, he trained with them, and he was able to get Petey used to everything that had changed, with help from all of his friends.

Although, something bothered him ever so slightly. He remembered what was said when he met the two brothers. They spoke as if Dagda could understand the natural language of Pokemon, something he knew was impossible. His mind then flashed to his battle against Marnie, where he could swear that he heard Otis' voice. He was just imagining things, right?

After all, as the sun passed through the sky and moved up and down, he didn't understand a single noise that came out of Otis' mouth. Perhaps… it was something else. Perhaps understanding Pokemon didn't come from being part Pokemon, like Kenny had told him. Perhaps it came from a deeper level of understanding with your Pokemon.

Dagda had always understood the body language and gestures of Otis, something he could still do despite his much larger, rounder body. He could even understand the meaning behind the grunts and various looks from Ozzy. It was like he could understand them, but not speak to them like he would another human. It was the strangest thing to him.

"Hey Hendrix, if this town is so small, why haven't I seen the Gym Leader anywhere?" he asked, and the brothers looked to each other. There it was yet again. A look that said that people were aware of something he wasn't. He'd seen that look nearly every day since he'd started traveling. Even now, with all of the knowledge he has, he still got that odd look.

"He's shy. You see, he's a bit of a nervous kid, and I'm not even sure how he got the position. He's real popular with kids and older women. They like that mystery factor, makes him more interesting to them." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. Was that a lie? It was as if the lizardine Pokemon was aware of something that he wasn't, and he was trying to mislead him.

Dagda chose to take the bait, trying to learn more about his next opponent so that he could mold his next character into shape for his performance. "So he lives somewhere in town but doesn't come outside? Hard to believe someone like that got the title of Gym Leader." he said, and Trujillo nodded.

"We think it's a bit weird too, which is a small part of why we came here instead of going to a bigger place to put on a show." he said, scratching his stomach with his three fat fingers. "We couldn't find anything weird about the entire town, not even the mural." he said, and Dagda blinked. "The Mural?"

The group was led past the stadium, Dagda looking down at it to notice that it didn't seem as big as the others, something that was likely true due to the smaller size of the town. He wondered if the same would be true of Ballonlea, a town hidden within a forest.

They were led up a large stairway, Dagda noticing odd Claydol statues dotting the pathway, a broad expanse of water to the west, Dagda wondering exactly what lied on the other side of that ocean. His eyes moved to the right, peering down into the stadium, seeing a dark, empty purple bowl carved into the landscape, a sight that Dagda felt was forced, and rather off.

They made it to a larger area, Dagda blinking at the sight in front of him. There was a massive stone wall, covered with many different markings, all varying colors and shapes, from blues to pinks and orange. It was like a giant finger painting from a child. As if some titanous creature was trying to express themselves, or pull a prank.

"What is this?" he asked, and Hendrix and Trujillo shrugged. "Beats me. I think it's a historical sight, so it's under protection from the Pokemon League and everybody. It's kinda cool, but I don't get it." Hendrix said, and Trujillo nodded in turn.

"I like the look of it, but it doesn't feel right. With the location, and the Diglett statues, I feel like a colorful painting isn't what should be here." he said, and Dagda looked to the painting once more. He was right. It did seem out of place. Although, he wondered why.

It was old, he could tell, and the rock was infact natural, but he felt like Trujillo was on to something. Like there was a history to the mural that wasn't being told. It made Dagda frown. He hated that almost everything in Galar recently made him feel trapped, like it was all a bunch of laid out pieces of a puzzle that no one was supposed to solve.

The next day, early in the afternoon, Dagda rolled his neck, finally ready to challenge the gym leader. His hair was well tended to, hanging about his shoulders and down his back in black waves, Dagda noticing that it seemed a bit longer than the last time he noticed a few days ago.

He looked to Hendrix and Trujillo, who stood at the entrance of the gym with him. "Are you guys going to be in the area after I'm done here?" he asked, and they shrugged. "If you're heading to Ballonlea, we can leave with you anyway. Our destination is on the way." Hendrix said. Trujillo nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it'll be nice to have electric types like us around. We can keep the place lit up for ya. Despite what you might think, Glimwood is rather dark." he said, and Dagda smiled, nodding to the pair before he set foot into the Stow on Side Stadium.

Sitting in the locker room, Dagda pondered the Gym Challenge he just got through. He was placed in a teacup, and much like a ride at an amusement park, he spun around, being shove about harshly by multiple extending hands. He found it rather odd that something as serious as a gym would have a built in children's ride, but then he remembered.

His opponent was apparently young, younger than him even. It was something that Dagda found odd, but as he held Petey's Pokeball in his hands, he knew that it'd still be a challenge. Dagda had very little experience against Ghost types, battling a stray Gastly here and there as he moved throughout the Wild Area.

Then there was the problem of Gigantimax. If that behemoth, elevated form was something that every gym leader could use from here on out, how would Dagda combat that? With Ozzy it was instinctual, and he had specialized training to help him out. He didn't have that with Danzig, or Otis or Marko.

He shook his head. He had to be confident, and he had to plan out his grand finale, his big, expressive showstopping move that was meant to seal his victory and assert his dominance, telling every gym leader he had yet to face to be afraid of him, to worry if he stepped onto the field with them.

He thought to everything he learned, noticing that Evil and Fairy weren't about, giving him a pre-battle pep talk like normal. He shook his head, looking to his Dynamax Band. Could Danzig, or Petey, or Marko or even Otis pull off something like Ozzy did?

He hummed to himself. What Mr. Felix told him was simple. The energy used to Dynamax was designed to work with the Band to increase a Pokemon's size. However, with Dagda enforcing his will and his Pokemon's will over the energy, they could achieve something similar to the Alola region's signature, the Z-Move.

A single, full powered attack that had immense power at the cost of not being able to Dynamax. Could he really do that again? Ozzy had the visible age and experience to handle it, but what about his younger, lesser experienced partners? He shook his head, hearing his name called for his match. He wasn't going to doubt himself. It was time for the curtain to rise on his fourth performance.


	29. Performance 4: Lucifer and Abaddon

With the afternoon sun hanging overhead, Dagda inhaled, rolling his neck as he waited for the announcer. He noticed from his place in the stadium that there weren't that many people in the stands. It's inhabitants were mostly locals, even the Maractus that owned a house sitting in the front row.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a rather interesting matchup for you all today!" the announcer called, this being his least favorite of the stadiums he visited. Stow on Side was smaller, and always had a half empty stadium filled with just simply locals. Even the trainers and staff working at the gym were able to take off to watch the match, the entire town finding Allister's battles a spectacle worth watching.

"Introducing first, a hometown boy with a mysterious past, his young age not affecting his incredible ability as a Gym Leader! Representing MC Life Insurance, MC Brokerage and the town of Stow On Side, The Silent Boy of Mystery, Allister!" He called, a small child with long arms walking out onto the field.

"And his opponent! A lawbreaker with a theatric side, and an attitude like a hardened thug! Representing his hometown of Lumiose City and The Laverre Theater Company, 'The Druidic Gremlin', Dagda De Danann!" he called, Dagda walking out with a smile on his face.

He walked to the center of the field, casting a glance up to the sky box, where the announcer and commentators were, frowning at their harsh description of the character he played. However, he found his ever changing monikers and epithets to be rather amusing, noticing that he was now referred to as a 'gremlin' instead of an 'imp'.

He cast he gaze forward when he reached the center of the field, blinking when all he saw was a curl of black hair sticking up. He looked down, taking in his opponent's appearance. His opponent, who Dagda couldn't ever call a foe, was short and slightly thin. He had long arms, and his glove, a signature of all gym leaders, was on his left hand.

His skin was pale, and his clothes had little frills on them, at the top of his white boots and at the end of the long sleeves on his uniform. He had two rotating triangles on his hips, something Policemen wore to carry their Pokemon.

Although, his pale skin and lithe frame weren't what caught Dagda's attention. It was the white mask on his face, only three round holes cut out as it seemed to stick to his face. He looked up to Dagda, and the larger male felt something.

It was that same odd sensation he felt in the Wild Area. That feeling of calm, of confidence and compassion. It was like when he helped the Grimmsnarl up to his feet. This battle wouldn't be a test of wills like his struggle against Nessa, or a show of strength like against Kabu. This battle was a greeting, a way for the two trainers to get to know each other.

"...M' Allister." the boy said, his accent light, much like his voice. He sounded almost nervous, and Dagda offered him a smile. "I'm Dagda. I hope you can show me why they made you a gym leader." he said, smiling down at his opponent kindly, something that might have thrown him off.

He nodded with a grunt, the two turning and heading back to their starting positions. Allister and Dagda both grabbed a Dusk Ball, the boy throwing the ball with both hands, like a child dropping something that was too heavy. Dagda tossed the ball confidently, with an odd amount of rehearsed form.

The Pokemon that popped out of the Pokeball was familiar to Dagda, looking like a Yamask. Although, this one had different eyes, and instead of a small golden mask hanging from it, there was a small chunk of a runestone. From Dagda's Pokeball came Petey, a seven and a half foot tall, five hundred pound Pokemon that made his opponent tilt his head.

"It seems that this one is starting off rather different! Challenger Dagda has lead off with a rare looking Dracovish, and the gym leader is leading off with his Yamask."

The Yamask sprung into action, launching a Shadow Ball from it's hands without warning. Dagda narrowed his eyes, wondering exactly how the Pokemon received the order. Did Allister let his Pokemon battle as he watched on? Dagda shook his head. "Dodge!"

Petey hopped to the left, the ball crashing into the wall. The Yamask continued it's assault, throwing light purple flames at Petey. Dagda narrowed his eyes, inhaling as he thought about his next move. "Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Dagda called, the huge Pokemon running away from the flames with strong strides.

Facing forward, Petey opened his massive mouth, blasting a torrent of water at his opponent. The Yamask floated up, away from the attack, launching another Shadow Ball that struck the fish in the head, making him stumble. Dagda grit his teeth, seeing another Shadow Ball coming his way.

"Hydro Pump!" Dagda called, Petey shaking his head quickly before launching another torrent of water, striking the Shadow Ball and causing an explosion, scattering water about the field in the form of a thin mist. "Ancient Power!" Dagda called, Petey's eyes glowing as the water stopped moving, as if time itself had frozen.

"Now!" Dagda called, a single command as the water began to shoot forward, striking the Yamask and forcing it lower in the air. "Finish it Petey, use Fishious Rend!" Dagda called, the Pokemon using it's thick, powerful legs to leap into the air, clamping it's behemoth jaws down on the Yamask's runestone, hurling it to the ground.

It hit the ground with a thud, cracking the floor as it remained on the ground, unable to continue. Petey threw his huge head back, letting out a wheezing cry of victory. "I Win!"

Dagda hesitated again. Was that Petey's voice? He shook his head, pretending that he was just hearing things. He looked to his opponent, who kneeled on the ground, silently consoling his Pokemon, who seemed slightly upset at it's own inability. Dagda narrowed his eyes, finding his affinity with his Pokemon a little odd, even for someone as strong as he was.

"It seems that size does infact matter, with the much, much larger Dracovish securing the victory! Will young Allister make a comeback, or will he suffer the same humiliating fate as the great Kabu?" the announcer asked, and Dagda cast a glance in his direction.

He couldn't understand why, but he found the commentary rather aggravating. He'd make sure to replace the man once he was champion. He looked to the huge prehistoric Pokemon, who stood with his head tilted.

Dagda noticed that Petey was watching Allister, as if he was studying him. It wasn't like a predator stalking it's prey, but more like a child witnessing an adult to something cool for the first time. He was incredibly distracted, and Dagda could tell. "Petey, switch out for me." he said, and the fish looked to him, nodding.

Walking over to Dagda with that same goofy, bobbing gait that made his massive aquatic head look like a bell, or a flower in the breeze, he stood next to his trainer before sitting down, Dagda pulling a Level Ball from his pocket.

"That was really fun! I hope you can keep up this energy!" Dagda called over to his opponent, who tilted his head towards the ground, unable to see exactly what was beneath the mask. He wondered what the boy looked like. Was he scarred as well, or was he just incredibly shy?

He watched his opponent throw another Pokeball, this time with a little more vigor. Dagda smiling. He was getting to him. If he continued treating him like a child, he'd eventually grow angry enough to fight serious, just like Dagda wanted him to.

The Pokemon that popped out of the Pokeball was very familiar to him. It was one of the Laverre Theatre's regional mascots, from their Alola division. It looked like a plush Pikachu given life, with a wooden tail.

Dagda tossed the Level Ball the same way. A confident, well rehearsed form that looked almost like it was meant to impress, something that his opponent must have picked up on, Dagda able to see his small fingers twitch for a second. Dagda was closer to his goal.

"It seems that the second match up is a battle of small, powerful Pokemon! Challenger Dagda has brought out his trusty Meowth from his battle against Nessa, and Allister has brought out his Mimikyu!"

Dagda inhaled, knowing that Marko had much better reflexes than Petey, at least at the moment. The Mimikyu shot forward, a black claw coming from it's underside. "Shadow Claw!" Dagda called, Marko inhaling.

He covered his arms in black, sickly looking energy and parried the attack, throwing a swipe with his free hand that struck, sending the Pokemon sliding back unphased as the head of it's Pikachu looking disguise fell back, like it's neck was broken. "Don't let up, use Metal Claw!" Dagda called, Marko's claws shifting to a bright silver.

He came down, the Mimikyu vanishing from his sight and appearing from behind, slashing him with the claw. Marko whirled around, missing as the Pokemon came from the right, pelting him at close range with a Shadow Ball.

Marko stumbled, beginning to pant as he tried to feel out his opponent, who came from above, trying to slam it's shadowy arm into the cat's skull. Marko jumped back, flexing his claws as he swung forward, missing again.

He began to look about, both him and Dagda thinking of how they could combat this foe. He was incredibly odd, and moved about sporadically, always coming from the least expected direction with an attack they couldn't anticipate.

The Pokemon came from beneath the ground, striking Marko with an uppercut that lifted him off of his feet. He growled, disliking the simple fact that he seemed to be the weak link in Dagda's team. It wasn't something Dagda said himself, but the lack of confidence he had must have stemmed from his lack of evolution.

He whirled his head around, remembering his pride as he launched a beam of light from his mouth, the Mimikyu barely able to avoid it by hopping, allowing Marko to cloak his tail in metal before striking the Pokemon in the head, sending it crashing to the ground.

The Mimikyu bounced back up, it's body wriggling as it grew incredibly agitated, Dagda noticing it's body shift back to Allister, who Dagda began to study. His small body was swaying slightly, in a curving, wave like pattern that felt incredibly familiar to him. Where had he seen that kind of movement before?

Marko was ready. He didn't need Dagda's instruction. He was a warrior. An elite fighter descended from the great Heimdall, a cat born from nine mothers. His father was a feline without parallel, and a man with very few equals. He was his son, he should be the same.

The Mimikyu shot forward, and Marko could vaguely hear Dagda call for some move he couldn't care to hear. This wasn't about him anymore. This battle was personal. This was about Marko proving to himself that he was the Elite feline warrior he believed he was, that his strength was something to be respected, not ignored or gawked at. He was the strongest. He had to be.

He caught the Mimikyu's shadowy hands, opening his mouth and blasting his foe with another Flash Cannon, sending it's smoking disguise stumbling back, Marko not about to fall to a Pokemon he had a type advantage against.

"You can do it Marko!" he heard, Dagda encouraging his Pokemon, who charged forward and slammed his metallic head into the ghost fairy, able to tell that the Pokemon's trainer was adamantly calling for it to fight back, goaded on further by his foe's drive to survive.

However, he wouldn't fall here. He opened his paws, another, larger Flash Cannon sparking between his paws as his foe stumbled and flinched. Marko turned his body to the side, throwing his paws up, one hooked and pressed against the other at the knuckle. "I am Marko Heimdallson, an elite warrior! You will not defeat me!" he screamed.

"Eat this!" he roared, Dagda's heart skipping a beat as once again, he heard the voice of one of his Pokemon, able to hear and feel Marko's strength and determination as he unleashed a mammoth Flash Cannon, engulfing the Mimikyu in a blinding light that singed it's disguise, leaving it defeated on the ground.

Marko panted, finding his stamina vastly reduced by putting so much into energy based attacks. However, his foe fell, so it was all worth it. "You did amazing Marko!" Dagda called, Marko able to see the happiness on his trainer's face, a genuine emotion that uplifted his spirits and allowed him to continue on.

"What a display! A staunch, defiant Meowth does the unexpected and uses a flurry of Flash Cannons to secure the victory! It looks like Stow on Side's beloved gym leader is being forced into a corner! Can he make a comeback?"

Dagda watched Allister walk over to the Pokemon, consoling it personally as Marko walked back over to him, the two sharing a silent glance as he returned to his Pokeball, Dagda's demonic, unholy abomination walking back out onto the field after a quick rest.

Dagda noticed even in Allister's walk back to his position after returning his Pokemon that his movement was odd. It was like something he'd seen in a play, or something he'd seen training wit Mr. Felix. But what?

"That was really well done Allister! I hope that the third battle is just as fun!" Dagda called, and he could see Allister's fist visibly clench. Dagda was close. He needed to do something to push him over the edge. He had to find that one comment, that one action that would upset his foe and draw out his desire to crush Dagda, to make a comeback and defeat him. Dagda watched him hurl a third Pokeball, and this one was thrown with a sense of anger.

The Pokemon that popped out floated in the air lightly, and had a depressing look on it's face, one that matched a button Dagda saw on Allister's back on his white suspenders. It looked much like a Corsola, although, it looked almost… dead.

"The challenger brings out his Dracovish again, and Allister brings out one of the most powerful Pokemon in the ownership of any of the Gym Leaders, Corsola!"

Dagda realized that he had to be careful approaching this Corsola. The Corsola he knew were pink and white, and they were water and rock types. This Pokemon was stark white, and it was obviously a ghost type. The Pokemon vanished from sight, something that Dagda grew tired of happening.

It came from above, launching a Shadow Ball before vanishing immediately. Petey was struck in the head, stumbling before being struck in the left side with another, his footing uneven as yet another from directly ahead caused him to groan audibly, his might frame coming off of it's feet and falling back.

Dagda noticed a change in the weaving stance of his opponent, much like he noticed changes in Petey's movement yesterday. Allister was happy, and Dagda didn't have to see under the mask to know that he was smiling. Petey groaned, looking at the ceiling, having never been knocked on his back in a battle before. He thought it was very interesting, and he rose to his feet with, of all things, a kip up.

"It looks like Petey is ready to get serious. I bet we can wipe that smile off of your face!" Dagda said, Allister's body freezing for less than a second. "Hydro Pump!" Dagda called, the Pokemon lifting it's head up high, charging a torrent of water from it's jaws.

The Corsola frowned before it surged forward, launching a flurry of Shadow Balls as Petey's attack was launched straight into the air. Dagda lifted his right leg, stomping down and holding his fist out. "Earth Power!" he called.

Fighting off an air raid of Shadow Balls with his sheer will and ancient determination, Petey hopped, stomping his powerful feet down as mist fell from the sky, chunks of earth popping up from the floor and missing their target. Dagda inhaled, realizing that this was his chance.

"Ancient Power!" Dagda called, Petey's eyes flashing before the water and the earth began to move, coming at the flying Corsola and pelting it from both sides, the Pokemon calling out as it hit the ground for a second before floating back up.

The Pokemon panted, Dagda and Petey looking like a pair of veteran trainers, their advanced strategies honed on the stage, something that he assumed would be daunting to a child like Allister. However, the Corsola vanished, appearing behind Petey and doing nothing, vanishing again. Dagda narrowed his eyes.

The Corsola was moving faster, Dagda able to watch the ghostly coral Pokemon fly about, it's ghastly energy and speed blending together to give the whole stadium an eerie feel, the Corsola creating a slew of afterimages, as if to trap him.

Dagda could see Allister's fists clenched, and he realized that this was what he was looking for. As soon as he could defeat the Corsola, he'd be able to draw out whatever Allister's strongest Pokemon was, and defeat in a showstopping fashion. A flurry of Shadow Balls began to come from all directions, pelting the prehistoric Pokemon like a hail of bullets.

"Hold out! Search for a pattern!" Dagda called, and Petey understood. This was the pattern of attack that all things had. In his times, the weak had many attack patterns as well. It allows him to plan out his attack for his hunt. All it took was some careful watching. He was large, and his eyes had watched so much.

"Find out the pattern and use Fishious Rend!" Dagda called, the Dracovish driven to one knee form the force and multitude of the blows, sickly balls of hatred that exploded against his scales. He soon noticed that every seventh Shadow Ball came from behind, his jaws spreading open.

After taking six more strikes, the Pokemon whirled around, catching his foe in his immense jaws of despair, whirling his head around and slamming the Pokemon into the ground, releasing it as it's defeated form bounced, landing in Allister's hands, Petey unknowingly setting up for the next phase of Dagda's act.

"That Corsola was really strong! Good catch!" he called, and Dagda watched Allister return the Pokemon immediately, clenching his fists as Dagda returned Petey to his Pokeball, the worn out fish grateful for the odd things that he viewed as sky eggs, his spirit weak and weary, needing a rest.

Dagda pulled out a Moon Ball, sending Danzig out in anticipation of their next battle. He was waiting for Allister to get serious, and he waited for a response. The monochrome weasel waited as well, Allister unmoving.

"It seems that the hometown boy is down to his final Pokemon! Even with Gigantimax, can Allister defeat at least one of the challenger's powerful beasts!?"

Dagda waited with baited breath, Danzig's posture low, his eyes laser focused, his body ready to pounce at anything. Allister finally moved, throwing his head back as his body began to sway. Dagda watched his chest heave once, a long, sigh of a breath that he struggled to decipher. He watched Allister's hands clench, his gaze locked firmly on Dagda, his shadow flickering and molding as a Gengar began to appear from behind him.

Dagda could see the determination, the raw fury from his opponent. He began to shake slightly, and Dagda noticed something. He felt something else. It was an eerie feeling that made his body desire to move, like the muscles he was made out of knew something he didn't.

Allister returned the Gengar to it's Pokeball, flipping his wrist over as Dagda saw his eyes for the first time. His pupils were a shimmering purple, much like Dagda's own, but there was a dark emotion hidden in eyes that actually shone like gemstones. It was something that Dagda couldn't look away from, Danzig feeling even more nervous as Dynamax energy began to pour into the Ghost's Pokeball. "I..." Allister said, as if trying not to speak. Dagda narrowed his eyes.

Dagda had to hear him speak. This was one of those rare battles that made his heart throb, one of those conflicts that made him forget about any of his woes, his wonders, his fears. He wouldn't let Allister hold back against him. This was their final clash. It had to be glorious. It had to be showstopping. "You what? Spit it out!" he said, keeping the same friendly, playful attitude in his voice. However, Allister wasn't playing. He peered at his foe with shining eyes, their luminescence not disguising his hatred.

"I'm going to kill you."

Dagda's heart froze in his chest. It was said with such frightening sincerity, and it was so incredibly unnatural for a gym leader said to be a shy child. However, there was something else, something more important.

It was the first time, the first time in his eighteen years alive that someone had actually said those words to him. He had no idea that someone could say those words with such vigor, such confidence. It was said in a way that made Dagda genuinely believe that his life was in danger.

He loved it.

He shed his character, Danzig noticing Dagda's hair begin to move on it's own as the scar faced trainer lowered his posture and let his face break out in a diabolical cheshire grin. "Is that right!?" He shouted, his voice filled with an amused venom, Allister tossing the massive Dynamax Pokeball into the air.

"Swallow them, Gengar!" Allister called, like a command from a general to his troops, the ball exploding open in midair as the energy seeped directly into the ground, which began to shake.

Two short, clawed hands rose from the ground, followed by a loud, death toll of a cry, a baritone note that sent chills through everyone's spines, even Danzig. As the note rang out like the bell of a funeral procession, a massive purple face began to appear.

There were huge eyes filled with evil, and then teeth. The teeth were followed by a mouth that looked like both a gate and an optic illusion. The mouth continued growing as the shadow began to weave as it grew, the Gengar now in the form of a behemoth maw, a creature that looked like the gates to Hell.

"We won't let you escape." Allister said, a confident tone in his voice that Dagda met with his near violent vigor. "Danzig, Dark Pulse!" He called, the Linoone shooting forward, opening it's mouth as it launched a beam of black energy at the creature, striking it in the mouth and doing no damage.

The huge shadow began to move, starting to follow him as it swung it's huge, spectral arms like clubs, Danzig barely able to avoid, suffering from the primary drawback of his species. He couldn't turn.

Each time he stopped to turn, his foe grew closer and closer. It was like someone avoiding death itself. "Max Darkness." Danzig heard, his eyes shifting to Allister for a split second before a wave of black, dark energy engulfed him, carrying him into the air as he was battered by the Gengar's claws, sent crashing into a wall.

He rebounded out of instinct, barely able to hear Dagda's calls for more attacks. He couldn't continue this forever. He knew that he could bob and weave for a while while releasing attacks, as he did just now, the dark beam striking the Gengar in the eye and doing nothing. However, he had a physical limit, and he couldn't be expected to whittle down such a giant. He began to try and think while listening to Dagda.

What could he do exactly? Was there a way for him to finally, finally defeat this monster. His body was sore, and he could tell that he wasn't getting anywhere with his hit and run tactic. He could still feel everything the same.

His foe had immense energy, there was a sickly energy radiating off of both Dagda and Allister, a near visible bloodlust that seemed unusual coming from two creatures like them. He grunted, slammed into a different wall, barely able to stand despite his incensed trainers cries.

He thought back hard, all the back to when he was an egg in Dagda's hands, and wondered exactly what he could do. He thought of his battles in each gym, even his half failure against Nessa, which is the only time any of his friends ever fell in battle. Yes, it was with the winning blow, but still.

Danzig shook his head, seeing another beam of energy come for him. He made a hard left, continuing on as he realized that he bypassed his species' main flaw. "You can't keep running! Fight me like a man!" Allister called, his accent slipping away in his enraged state.

He looked to Dagda, who maintained the same broad smile and near living hair. It was so odd seeing his partner, his friend, his brother in this state. It wasn't like him to be goaded on and change his act for someone else. Danzig blinked, hopping over a massive ball of energy that exploded beneath him. That was his answer. Change.

From his repenting mentor, Atilla, Danzig had learned the tactics that would allow him to change himself. The tactic of 'Taunt', to goad your opponent into a state where they can no longer defend themselves or perform trickery. However, he knew that his foe was far past that point.

Next was the technique of 'Defending', something Danzig had been doing all match long, something that felt like it was his only way of even walking out alive.

And next, was the final tactic. The technique of 'Opportunity'. This was the tactic of taking advantage of the opponent's defenses, forgotten from 'Taunting' and weakened from your own 'Defending'. He looked about, finding his target.

"I'm tired of you running away! Gengar, use G-Max Terror!" Allister called, and Danzig began drifting across the field as the Gengar called out, a behemoth black energy ball forming overhead. Danzig looked to Dagda, who understood his partner's thoughts from a single glance. "Now Dagda!"

Dagda clapped his hands together, both of them erupting in a red light as Danzig reared, ready for one decisive charge in the face of the gigantic ball of energy.

"The Voice in the Darkness speaks swiftly!"

Danzig surged forward, ignoring the Gengar as it attacked, the behemoth ball of energy coming for him. It was so massive the stadium began to shake, and many weren't able to see the sun, or the sky anymore.

"Listen as The Voice tells you it's tale! A tale of the Underworld itself!"

With Allister's enraged state shattered by sheer shock and confusion, the chanting trainer began almost narrating the battle as Danzig did the unthinkable, leaping directly into the Gengar's mouth, the Gates of Hell themselves.

"The Voice speaks of change! Of man becoming beast, and beast becoming man! It speaks of Demons and flowers of flesh, of lies and deceit!"

Black light began to erupt from within the Gengar, an evil howl ringing out as the audience began to shield their eyes. The massive ball of energy struck the ground, the stadium shaking uncontrollably as the ball rattled the entire town, the waters to the west shifting from the force.

"The Voice speaks of freedom, of victory, and of evolution! Danzig, break free of Hell! Black Hole Eclipse!"

The entire stadium seemed to freeze in time, the massive ball of energy drawn into the mouth of the Gengar as the black light erupted, covering the entire town in a wave of dark energy that caused an explosion within the stadium.

When the darkness gave way for light, and the people of Stow on Side, and the warring trainers themselves could see the sun shining in the sky again, the sun shone on the center of the stadium, the Gods themselves praising the sight before them.

The Gengar laid defeated, the stadium heavily damaged and wrecked. Allister stood in awe, holding his mask onto his face with a quivering hand at the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

With the wind blowing briskly and the sun shining on him, the victorious Danzig stood at Dagda's side, his stance low and his fists clenched, one at his waist and one extended, the Pokemon proud and stalwart, no longer a Linoone, but it's pinnacle, Obstagoon.

And catching all of Allister's attention was the man who pushed him to his limits. Standing in a similar stance to Danzig, with his hair flowing in the wind, one palm open in front of him, and one up high by his head, was the same Raging Demon that pushed him to his limits, Dagda De Danann.


	30. Stage 30: Little Brother

Allister shook his head, walking through his stadium unhindered, many of the people who attended his match realizing that it was time to get back to their lives, or time to get to work.

He needed some fresh air, scratching his head as he began to wonder. Exactly how did his opponent draw all of the emotion out of him? He wasn't even aware of his own murderous intent, realizing after the battle that he did infact threaten his opponent's life.

And yet, as he walked out of his stadium and breathed in the fresh afternoon air into his small lungs, he realized that his intent was met with glee. Never once did Allister have the feeling that comes with one's life being in jeopardy. It was like his opponent was happy that he'd pushed him to that point. It was rather odd.

As much he didn't like being alone, he sent his Pokemon with a member of his staff, sending them to the Pokemon Center as fast as possible. He didn't want them to be injured any longer than needed.

He looked up to the sky, wondering what he would do next. Normally, he'd go home after battling a trainer, but without his Pokemon, he found himself aimless, scratching his head and adjusting his mask.

"Oi Kid! Are you the gym leader!?" he heard, seeing an odd group of people standing before him. They were slightly beat up, wearing bandages and nursing bruises and reddened skin. Their attire was odd, and he noted with his sharp eyes that his visitors had worn faces, like they were well into their adult age, despite their skinny jeans and crop top like shirts.

He nodded silently, finding it rather odd that five people would come to him at once. "Well… we're here to demand a match! You have to let our Marnie battle you right away!" one of the women said, and Allister narrowed his large eyes slightly.

They were beseeching him for a battle? He couldn't oblige them, and struggled to find the words. "I can't. I just lost a battle." he said, and they seemed rather frustrated. One of the men stepped forward, grabbing his right wrist and squeezing it.

"You must have a few Pokemon left! I can see those Pokeballs on your hip!" he said, and Allister glanced down, his body quivering slightly. He hated being touched, and he knew they wouldn't believe him.

For those Pokeballs he kept on his waist were special. They didn't hold Pokemon to be used in battle and to spend time with him. They were carrying cases, and within each of them was a half dozen masks, letting Allister feel comfortable walking around with nearly forty masks on him at all time.

He whimpered slightly, the grip on his wrist tightening. "Look, all you gotta do is throw the match. It won't be hard if your Pokemon are already beat up, right? Just let our Marnie win to get her confidence back, and we'll be on our way." the man said, poking Allister's lithe chest with a finger.

He let out a louder whimper, a sound that was part frightened and part uncomfortable. There was nothing he could do to free himself. At least, not here. Not in broad daylight in front of everybody. He quivered, finding himself powerless. Why couldn't it be night time?

Allister looked to the man, wondering what he could do to free himself. However, he didn't have to think very long, because a hand rose up from behind the man's head, latching around his skull and squeezing.

The man cried out, releasing Allister and reaching up, trying to claw at the bronze flesh of the hand holding him in an iron grip. "What did I tell you?" he heard, the man freezing at the sound of that unholy voice. It was the boy from before, the one that defeated Marnie.

Allister looked past the man, gasping slightly. All of the people that came for him were on the ground, and they were out cold. He looked about, trying to sense out Pokemon. He couldn't see or feel a thing. Did… did he really strike them all down himself? And with his bare hands?

The man was thrown to the ground, beginning to move back, panting and whimpering as Dagda stalked him, an enraged look in his eye. Dagda leaned down, nearly touching noses with the man, his canine teeth heavy and beginning to turn outward.

"I will not speak again. I have grown tired of your defiance. You may run like the coward you are, but if your ilk, or your precious leader come after me or my little brother again, I will skin you alive and make props from your bones!" he shouted, a dark look across his features, his lavender eye seeming darker in color.

The Team Yell grunt screamed in horror, catching the attention of random people as he managed to drag his unconscious friends away from the stadium's premises. Dagda grit his teeth, shaking his head as he turned around.

He crouch down, lightly grabbing Allister's arm and looking at his wrist. "Are you okay?" he asked, and the trainer fidgeted under his grip. He let him go, seeing nothing but a little red mark on his wrist. He looked away from Dagda for a second, but he soon nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Allister watched Dagda give him one of those smiles. It was a happy motion, a genuine gesture that offset his scarred face, his peculiar features all coming together to give him a radiant grin, something Allister found himself staring at.

"I'm glad you're alright. I would've had to really hurt somebody if they did anything to you." he said, and Allister found himself staring still. Why exactly did he care? Was Dagda really that interested in him? And for what purpose? The ghost leader knew he wasn't the most talkative, or the most fun person.

And then there was something else. During his vicious intimidation, Dagda called him his 'little brother'. Did he really view him in such high regard despite the fact that all they did was battle, and nothing else? It was so incredibly puzzling, and it made Dagda all the more interesting to Allister.

"Say, I don't think you'll be able to have any battles for a while with how badly we wrecked the place." he said, and Allister blinked, remembering the sight of his stadium torn asunder by their incensed clash of wills. This left Allister with even less to do than he initially anticipated.

"Not to sound weird, but you wanna come with me to Ballonlea? I'm sure hanging out would be better than twiddling your thumbs at home." he said, and Allister blinked. Why was this one so odd? He was incredibly friendly, and even offered to travel with him. Allister could easily slit his throat in his sleep, and yet he still offered. It was peculiar.

However, as the questions Allister asked continued to pile up, he found himself desiring answers. He nodded calmly, Dagda smiling broadly. "Great, I'll just tell my two friends and we can get going. The lady at the Pokemon Center said it'd take a few days for your Pokemon to be back in fighting condition." he said, and Allister hummed quietly.

Allister found himself face to face with two Toxtricity soon, a pair of brothers that seemed rather agitated. "So you beat his Pokemon up something fierce and then asked him to be your sidekick? I don't like the way you roll, man." Hendrix said, and Trujillo shrugged.

"We won't be heading to Ballonlea, and you know that. Just put up with it for what, a day?" he asked, and Hendrix grunted, scratching his head and shaking it. Allister found the two rather amusing, their contrasting voices and attitudes matching their appearance.

They made it to Glimwood Tangle within the hour, and Dagda found it incredible. Black and green trees spread farther than the eye could see, and Dagda noticed red, blue, green and pink mushrooms scattered about the forest, and they glew almost like lightbulbs.

It was an immensely relaxing place, and this location made Dagda feel more at ease than anywhere else he'd been to yet. Infact, if he wasn't careful, he'd end up staying here and not making the Champion Cup. The four walked, and Dagda glanced to Allister.

"Why exactly do you wear that mask, if you don't mind me asking?" he wondered, and Allister glanced up to him, Dagda noticing a slight shift in his odd swaying walk. He finally put the pieces of the puzzle together, and he wanted to know if his hunch was correct.

Allister narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering exactly how he should respond to that question. It was incredibly personal, and he searched for an answer. "I… I'm not very strong." he said, and Dagda looked to him.

"That's not true at all. You pushed me pretty hard, harder than anyone else has ever pushed me." he said, and Allister looked to him. What was it about that radiant positivity? Did it know no end, or was he just oblivious to things? "Why… do you wanna know?" Allister asked, and Dagda hummed.

With the quintet deep into the magickal mushroom forest, Galarian Ponyta and Impidimp running about without a care in the world, various Psychic and Fairy type Pokemon moving back and forth in the dim light of the mushrooms, Dagda sighed. "Because I have an idea." he said.

Dagda looked to him, wondering exactly how he'd respond to the conclusion he'd come to. "It all made sense to me once you said you wanted to kill me. A suppressed mean streak, the way you weave and sway when standing or walking, the way you talk to and command your Pokemon silently, even the odd compassion and care you have for them. But the thing that convinced me was something else." he said, and Allister narrowed his eyes.

What was he trying to say? Sure, the small trainer was fully aware that he moved about oddly, but it wasn't something he chose to do consciously. And how could he determine anything from a death threat? Allister began to grow frustrated with how many questions he was asking himself.

"When you stared me down with a look of pure hatred, your eyes began to glow. And not like a psychic Pokemon or eyes in the sun. Your eyes sparkled. Almost like gemstones. And that's when I realized that your mysterious origins and weird moves, and even the mask made sense. They're a facade." he said, and Allister hesitated.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, and Dagda turned back to him, the pair of lizards looking to each other and sighing. "What do you mean?" he asked, and Allister clenched his fists. "Why are you trying so hard to learn about me!?" he asked, raising his voice. Dagda smiled, turning to him and crouching slightly.

"Mr. Felix, my sponsor, told me specifically to draw out your fighting spirit. When I did, I understood why he wanted me to do that. He wanted to teach me how to cross blades, and to share a stage with one of his own." he said, and Allister hesitated as Dagda reached for his face, grabbing his mask in his otherworldly grip.

Dagda pulled the mask off, smiling when he finally saw Allister's face. His face was young, and had many childlike, or otherwise soft features. He had a small mole on the left side of his jaw, and Dagda was finally able to see exactly how large his sparkling eyes were.

However, when Allister opened his mouth to speak, Dagda noticed that all of his teeth were sharp. There wasn't a single flat tooth in his mouth, which seemed rather large in proportion to his face. "I'm not going to touch you again, but I assume you have something like this on your chest, right?"

Dagda held up his necklace, a red gemstone looking thing that Allister knew all too well. It was much like the center of a Grimmsnarl's chest, or like the gemstone embedded in the chest of one of his ancestors. "I realized the reason that I was tasked with drawing out your fighting spirit was so that I would learn that you're a Halfling." he said.

Allister could feel his heart beat irregularly, his entire disguise, his entire facade shattered by one young man. With his peculiar features, dashing good looks and intoxicating confidence and swagger, he was able to discern Allister's secret, something no one had ever been able to do.

"Is that why you wanted him to tag along? So that you could expose him?" Hendrix asked, sounding rather agitated. Trujillo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Leave it alone. Remember what the Boss said." he noted, the yellow lizard growling and shaking his head. Dagda looked to the two of them.

"I started having my suspicions because you two kept giving each other weird looks. The same kind of looks Pops used to give me before I knew about Halflings." he said, and they groaned, shaking their long necks and heads.

Allister moved suddenly, wrapping his arms around Dagda and hugging him. Dagda found himself frozen to the spot, surprised by the sudden movement. He felt Allister's body quiver slightly, and he placed a hand on his friend's back. "Thank you." Allister said, and Dagda smiled.

Hendrix and Trujillo looked on, the blue bassist sighing. "Bossman was right. This kid is something special." he said, and his brother snickered. "I guess so. But I guess he's pretty oblivious to the obvious. Look at that." he said, the brothers looking to Dagda's hand, which rested on Allister's back. Dense, flesh like hairs surrounded it, as if meant to protect the small Halfling.

"You on your way yet?" Pops asked, hearing a grunt on the other side of the line. "Why'd you get so pushy all of a sudden? You used to be as laid back as our older brother." he heard, and the bearded man began to laugh. "I wanted your help with this project, but it took you forever to hop on a plane."

The man on the other end of the line rolled his eyes. "Please. You know I was dealing with a few things. I have a job you know, unlike you." he quipped, and Pops whistled in return. "Guess you got your mother's silver tongue, huh? Regardless, did you bring the runt along?" he asked.

The man on the plane looked to the seat in front of him. "Of course I did. Although, I don't know why you wanted to ask us specifically. That place sounds like hell and you could've asked anyone to help you." he said, and Pops chuckled.

"There's someone I want you to meet. He's on our side, and I think he's gonna do all the annoying drivel for us." he said, and he heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone. "Oh really? Someone actually bought that whole 'Wanderer' crap?" he heard, and Pops laughed. "Somehow. Just make sure you two get here soon. I don't want to build these things without my little brothers."


	31. Stage 31: Clouds Over Blooming Flowers

When Allister released Dagda, the taller trainer was able to see Allister smiling as he wiped tears from his face. Dagda looked to his hand, noticing that he still held Allister's mask. "Do you want this back?" he asked, and the boy shook his head, keeping that radiant smile on his face.

"I'm glad you figured it out. It's hard to hide it sometimes." he said, and Dagda smiled, the group pressing on. "Why do you have to hide it? Is it because you know someone would come after you?" he asked, and Allister shrugged. "When I said I'm not strong, I meant it." he said, walking close to his new friend.

"I'm really embarrassed about my powers, and I'm a bit afraid that my appearance will make people scared of me." he said, and Dagda nodded. He understood perfectly. His too broad shoulders, his upturned nose or his crescent shaped ears, or even his odd purple eyes all made him feel a bit out of place. These things all played a part in Dagda's decisions to avoid people, and to remain indoors most of the time.

"I kind of understand. I was the same. I thought I looked a little weird, and people didn't really like me much, especially after I got the scar. A lot of people like making comments under their breath." he said, and Allister nodded.

"It's why I'm glad I have the friends I do. My Pokemon, and all of the people who have come to Galar in the last few years." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. Few years? "Who else is your friend?" he asked, and Allister looked back to the two lizards, who trailed behind slightly.

"Their trainer, Mr. Raijin, came here a few years ago and actually helped start a village right here in Glimwood." he said, and Dagda blinked. "By Mr. Raijin, do you mean a really big guy with a beard, has a Perrserker named Heimdall?" he wondered, and Allister nodded.

"So Pops is building a village right here in this forest? Why haven't I been told?" he asked, and Hendrix shook his head, casting a lazy glance to his brother. "It's called Glimwood Village, or the Glimmer. It's much like the villages hidden in the forests of each region. They are all off the map, unknown safe havens meant for and established by Halflings."

Dagda blinked. A village in this very forest inhabited by more Halflings? Why would Pops keep such a thing a secret from him? Dagda assumed that it was because he was human, and that without him being a Halfling, he'd be refused entry. He sighed, focusing on another part of the Toxtricity's statement.

"You said in 'each' region. There's one in Kalos?" he asked, and Trujillo nodded. The blue bassist scratched his head with his fat fingers. "Kanto has Viridian Village and Pallet, Johto has Ilex, Hoenn has Petalburg, Sinnoh has Eterna, Unova has Pinwheel and Kalos has Santalune. Alola has one or two but I can't remember their names." he said, and Dagda found that rather odd.

He lived in Lumiose, and he'd been through Santalune Forest a few times in his life. Why had he never been able to spot the village? Was it because these villages were secretive things made for Halflings, or was he just oblivious to them at the time? He shook his head.

Hendrix glanced to the west, stopping along with his brother. "Speaking of which, we need to hurry up and talk to the Boss. The Horse says that he's invited some family over and that we should be there." he said, and the blue bassist nodded. They looked to Dagda and Allister, and then to each other.

"We're heading to the Glimmer. Stop by after your next gym battle. Shy Guy can show you the way and we can take care of his Pokemon. Don't mess up your streak of good matches, Kid, your sponsor is really, really fickle." he said, the two heading off in a different direction, leaving the two trainers to press on alone.

Dagda couldn't really tell the time, but they continued pressing on north like instructed, and found themselves stopped what felt like ages later. Dagda wanted to set up camp, and Allister agreed to rest. He seemed a little worn, his head covered in a thin sweat.

"Is it hard being a Halfling?" Dagda asked, and Allister sat in front of a fire, the two surrounded by Dagda's five Pokemon. Despite his previous hesitation, Petey sat right next to Allister, his weaving head showing his content.

"I don't know. I… I hide it all the time. But when I'm around my Pokemon, or when I visit the Glimmer, and I can take off my mask and be myself, it's so nice." he said, and Dagda smiled. "Did you always know you were a Halfling?" he asked, and Allister shook his head.

Normally, someone prying into his private life and his origins would bring him great anger, or at the least confusion and discomfort. But with Dagda, it was much different. "No. I only learned after my… dad passed away." he said, and Dagda frowned, realizing he brought up a painful memory. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of something so… personal." he said, and Allister shook his head.

"He wasn't my father, but he was my dad. He told me that he found me washed up from a shipwreck, and he raised me. His name was Bratva Minazuki, and he was the gym leader before me." he said, and Dagda listened, glad to see his new friend opening up to him.

"When he passed away from injuries sustained in a battle, the sponsorship and title were passed on to me. I knew I was old enough to handle it, but I didn't feel strong enough. It was so scary to be alone and worried, with no other people like you." he said, and Dagda nodded.

He could understand Allister's fear. He himself lacked confidence at one point, and only through his bonds with others, people who put their faith in him, did he eventually grow stronger. He wasn't the same boy crying atop Hullbury Lighthouse anymore, despite the short span of time between then and now.

"And I had nowhere else to turn, honestly. I was a little religious because of my dad, and I was so sad that I would pray every night. Sometimes for help, sometimes for… other things." he said, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a small necklace with a sword shaped pendant, an intricate piece with a skull on the hilt. Dagda felt like he recognized this from his training, but couldn't figure out where.

"This is called a 'Brand' sometimes. You see, the Goddess that I prayed to was the Goddess of Darkness, the Arcane and so on, Giratina the Renegade." he said, and Dagda found that rather odd. Praying to a deity said to be the antithesis of all things good and positive? Why would someone do that?

"And that's when I learned about what I was. When I was beaten up one day for my appearance and some of my taste in food, I prayed for help. And that's when this man came to me and told me that I was a Sableye Halfling."

Dagda found it very interesting to hear. He was so incredibly fascinated and interested with and by Halflings. It wasn't fair that people like him, those with a kind soul, would likely live their lives in Galar without ever meeting one of these incredible people.

"You said you were a Sableye Halfling. Does that mean that you.." Dagda trailed trying to ask the question without being offensive. Allister must have found his hesitation amusing, because he smiled and nodded. "That I eat gemstones? Of course. I send my staff to the mine for stones when I get hungry." he said, and Dagda found this side of his friend rather funny.

He was a bit more outgoing, and could even crack wise with him. This was someone that he could battle and spend time with. Someone that he could be around and feel more confident, and also at ease. It was a far cry from the mask wearing child that could barely introduce himself. Although, he wondered something.

"How old are you exactly? I met a Halfling who looked my age that said he was twenty three." Dagda asked, and Allister hummed. He seemed to think about it, and then scratched his head. "I'm not the best at keeping track, but I believe it's been a while since I inherited the gym, at least two to three years ago. So I'm about twenty six, give or take a year or two." he said, and Dagda blinked.

He found it hard to believe that his friend, who had the physical appearance of a child no older than thirteen, could possibly be almost a decade older than him. "How are you so… small?" he asked, and Allister blinked, looking the slightest bit offended by that statement.

"I'm a Sableye! How big are they?" he asked, and Dagda hummed, scratching his head to think about the Sableye he'd seen in a play. He remembered that they were slightly short, as in less than three feet tall. Meaning that Allister's smaller stature made sense. Still, it was a little weird.

Although, Dagda found Allister's flustered face rather amusing, so he continued to tease him as the two sat by the fire. "Does that make it hard for you to flirt with people?" he asked, and Allister blinked those large, gem like eyes again. He curled his legs up, burying his face in his knees.

Dagda began to chuckle, and Allister peered at him over his small kneecaps, grumbling to himself as he turned away and laid down, Dagda smiling as he watched his friend, rather amused.

With Allister fast asleep, Dagda realized that this night was incredibly cold, and that he didn't often spend these colder nights outside, rolling his shoulders as he got a chill. He looked up to the sky, estimating that there were quite a few hours of night left before dawn even broke. He sighed, scratching his head.

He let Danzig out of his Pokeball, smiling at his fully evolved partner. "It makes me really happy to see you all grown up." he said, and Danzig smiled. He was large and intimidating, yes, but he was still the same goofy personality that he was when he hatched from his egg.

"Help me set this tent up so I can set a fire." he said, and Danzig nodded, the duo making quick work of the expensive looking tent. Dagda was very happy and appreciative of his sponsor, finding it rather humbling to see that Mr. Felix would spend the money, or that Kenny would do the shopping. He entered the tent, whistling at it's size.

It was a larger, rounder tent, almost like a small or medium sized room. It also had a small chimney, so that a fire could be lit within for extra warmth. And he could tell from the thickness of the material that the tent was sturdy, and flame resistant. He set a fire with his brother in arms, the two staring into the flames briefly.

"Danzig… I want you to know that I'm… afraid. I want to help Pops and Mr. Felix, but I'm scared that I'm not strong enough to help, and I don't have anything driving me in any direction different from Hop or Leon. I'm just another trainer, and it kind of bugs me." he said.

Danzig put a paw on his shoulder, shaking his head and beating his free hand on his chest. He wanted his brother to know that he was there for him, they all were. No matter their past, their heritage, species or upbringing, Dagda's team, his friends, brothers, supporting actors, would be there to help him. Dagda smiled. "Thank you Danzig. I know I can count on you, on all of you." he said.

He walked out of the tent, noticing that Allister's sleeping form was quivering. Dagda chuckled, walking over to his friend and picking him up, cradling him like a child as he headed back into the tent, Danzig sitting and looking at the fire.

Dagda laid down, still cradling Allister, and looked to his partner. "Make sure you keep watch Danzig. If you get tired, make sure to let someone else take over." he said, starting to doze, Danzig sitting on the other side of the fire, the Pokeballs of his brothers next to him.

The private jet landed on the Wyndon Airstrip at the crack of dawn, a black thing meant for the rich and famous. The Airport was silent, empty and not expecting another flight for at least an hour. The machine, built by the hands of Pokemon, came to a smooth stop.

The door flipped open, two pairs of footsteps coming down. They both commanded respect, their presence and appearance something that demanded your attention. The older of the two cast the younger a glance. "Bro said it's to the south in some mushroom forest. Let's go." he said, and the younger of the two frowned.

Closing the book his held in his oddly shaped hands, he cast a crimson glance to his brother. His palms were broad and wide, and yet his fingers were slender, a feature that made itself apparent over his entire body. He was an odd point between bulky and lean, his large forearms and thick neck not matching his lean torso.

His legs were also very powerful, as if he was a professional sprinter, broad, flat feet stuffed into a pair of square toed loafers. He wore slacks, black in color, and a button up shirt in a chessboard color, the top two buttons undone for the sake of his large neck.

His face was also built oddly, slightly long, with a nose that seemed ever so slightly doggish in shape, his crimson eyes and bronze skin making him look otherworldly, his black and white hair tied back in a monochrome braid.

"You don't want to see the sights first? I hear this region has no Halflings. Do you remember our Uncle's reaction to that?" he asked, and his older brother glanced to the short, younger male. "Yeah, he wasn't the most happy. He's got a weird thing about equality. Damn weirdo." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The older brother was much larger, standing at six foot eight, and he had long black hair cascading down his broad back, the hair at the ends a stark white. His eyes were unique amongst his siblings, as his eyes were a crystalline sky blue color, his thick hands with slightly short looking fingers scratching his head.

"Remind me again how he's in charge despite being younger than Big Bro?" the older one asked, his younger brother glancing up to him and shaking his head. "Because he's the only one of us that can live in a dictatorship like this for years without killing anyone." he said, his brother shaking his head as they began moving. "Don't remind me."


	32. Stage 32: Three Beats, One Flutter

The two brothers looked about, the older whistling at the sight of the tiny village. "You really did need help, huh?" he asked, looking to his older brother, who nodded while running his fingers through his beard.

"Yeah. I got a lot of normal stuff that the other villages have, but I wanted this place to be a little more… grandiose." Pops said, the youngest of the three brothers rolling his eyes. "How many Halflings have you managed to find, anyhow?" he asked, and Pops shook his head, a frown across his features.

"There aren't many. The woman I put in charge is an Obstagoon Halfling, and her adopted son is an Ekans Halfling, which means that he was smuggled in somehow, since Ekans is classified as illegal in this region." he said, and the two younger brothers looked to each other.

"Anyone of note a Halfling?" the youngest asked, and Pops nodded. "Old Man David told me that the gym leader closest to the south is a Sableye Halfling. Apparently he was found on a shipwreck almost thirty years ago. The kid's traveling with my protege right now, at least according to a couple of my Pokemon." he said, the middle brother humming to himself.

"You know, this kid better be at the least amusing. For you to call him your protege and for the Drama King to train him too gives him some big ass shoes to fill." he said, and Pops laughed. He looked about, noticing a familiar face walking around.

"Kenny!" he called, and the blue skinned boy looked to him, jogging over with his short tail wagging, the village having pants that were more suited to some Halflings. "Aye aye sir!" he said, saluting Pops before looking to the two brothers.

He noticed one thing about each of them that stuck out to him specifically. First, the one had blue eyes. If he heard correctly and this tall Halfling was Pops' brother, he was surprised to see someone in his family without red eyes. And then, the shorter of the two. The thing he noticed about him wasn't his odd proportions or oddly monochrome appearance, but the tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"Kenny, introduce yourself." Pops said, the Snubbull Halfling shaking his head before bowing. "Please to meet you, Sirs! I'm Kenneth Sakobull, a Stagehand for the Laverre Theatre Company. I was raised by the Boss, and I hope to be as much of a success as he is." he said, the two brothers looking to each other. The taller brother laughed. "He's got a lot of energy. That's something Big Bro could learn from." he said, and Pops laughed.

"Kenny, these are my little brothers. The one with the blue eyes is Loki, and the shorter one is my little brother Susano'o, but we all call him Draug." he said, and Kenny bowed deeper. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Loki, Mr. Draug!" he said, and Draug rolled his eyes. "You always find the noisy ones, don't you?"

When Allister awoke, he noticed that he was rather warm, and that it was likely daytime, the sun peering through a hole in the roof of whatever he was laying in. He sat up, noticing that he was in an expensive tent, and the hole in the roof was actually a chimney, a burnt out fire in the center of the tent.

The next thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. He turned his head, his heart skipping a beat at the peculiar sight of Petey, the gray and purple Dracovish that Dagda had. He was simply sitting and staring at him, as if he was puzzled by something.

"You… Half-man?" he asked, and Allister nodded. He assumed that the Pokemon, ancient and only recently restored to life, had never seen a Halfling before. He offered the Pokemon a smile, watching it's head and body start to sway, as if complacent.

"I'm a Halfling. If you've seen people, than I'm… half people. According to my Guardian, my father was a Pokemon." he said, and the Pokemon hummed, swaying back and forth. "Guardian is your Father?" he asked, and Allister shrugged, showing the Pokemon his 'Brand'.

"My Guardian is a person that Lady Giratina chose to protect me. He told me a lot, and was the one to teach me about myself." he said, and the Pokemon nodded. Allister actually enjoyed the odd creature's company. It was like his Gengar, just a large Pokemon that he could talk to.

The tent opened, and the Pokemon that entered was much smaller, Allister recognizing it as the Meowth Dagda used in their battle. "Are ye well, Friend?" he asked, and Allister nodded, finding the Pokemon's demeanor rather familiar. "I am. Thank you." he said, and Marko smiled, that unmistakable sharp toothed grin.

"Glad to hear it. Father told me about ye, said that ye were quite the scallywag. I almost keelhauled against that Mimikyu I did." he said, and Allister chuckled at his way of speaking. He recognized it as similar to Heimdall, the Perrserker that traveled closely with Pops. Another head peeked in, this one large and round.

"Leave him alone Marko. Come help us cook." Otis said, a salute from the feline followed by his pattering feet seeing him away. Allister wondered exactly where Dagda was, assuming that he was also involved with the cooking, of what he wasn't sure.

Petey stood, ducking his head and swaying out of the tent, Allister realizing that he might as well follow the large prehistoric beast outside. He noticed that the sun was shining through the black trees, giving the forest an oddly mystical look that was calming. He saw Dagda's Pokemon gathered around a pot, and oddly enough, the one cooking wasn't Dagda.

Allister had never seen one before, but he knew that the crimson canine cooking was a Lycanroc. "So you're awake finally." he noted, his gruff voice not holding any negativity. Allister nodded. "Sorry, I'm more of a night time person." he said, the wolf narrowing his eyes. He found it hard to believe that Dagda would order them to protect such a child with their lives.

"Where's Dagda?" he asked, and Ozzy shrugged, Danzig sitting in a cross legged position, rolling his shoulders as if getting accustomed to being a bipedal creature. "Petey found a pond somewhere nearby and Dagda went to bathe. He likes to stay clean and keep up appearances. Odd that us brutish Pokemon ended up his partners." he mused, more to himself.

Of all the Pokemon to respond to that offhand comment, it was Petey. "I am kind. My heart is pure." he said, two statements that seemed odd from a seven and a half foot tall science experiment. Ozzy rolled his eyes. "You eat normal food, right?" he asked, and Allister nodded.

When Allister sat with a warm bowl in his hands, some kind of thick stew steaming within, he found it rather odd to see such an odd collection of Pokemon. Danzig, a young Pokemon that held a sense of determination in it's eyes, something that reminded Allister of his Gengar.

Petey, the oddly colored Dracovish was another oddity, having a saintly, almost priest like personality, which contrasted starkly with the battle hardened grit of Ozzy. And then there was Otis, who held a role like an older brother, and Marko, who was like a mercenary who grew attached to his client. It was like something from a movie, or a play.

"You save some for me?" Allister heard, turning to see Dagda approaching from within the forest. His grip shook slightly, noticing that Dagda had a much different aura the way he was now. His hair curled while wet, hanging down his back and shoulders, his bare chest showing various scratches and healing bruises from his gym battles, the young man likely hit by flying debris during the climax of his matches.

He had an odd, bite mark looking scar across his right shoulder, and the skin on his wrist was also slightly darker, as if it was a recently healed wound. His build was different than when he started his journey, his constant training and physical activity making him more muscular than he was before. He was still lean, with a waist that seemed almost abnormally thin, but the muscles across his chest and abdomen were no less powerful than an athlete's.

Ozzy rolled his eyes, searching Dagda's bag for another bowl. "You ever consider packing spare clothes for the people you travel with? Pretty sure you can afford it." Ozzy grumbled, Dagda unable to understand his canid grumbling. He fished out a spare bowl, sighing at the fact that his trainer couldn't understand his complaints.

While staring at Dagda, Allister noticed one thing, being a Sableye Halfling. Dagda wore a pendant about his neck, a small thing that looked like a diamond shaped ruby. It looked familiar to him, but he couldn't tell why. "What kind of stone is that?" he asked, and Dagda nodded, thanking Ozzy for his oddly honed cooking skills.

When Dagda looked to Allister, he noticed that his face had a bit more color in it. He looked down to his pendant, staring at it for a moment. "I've had it my whole life, and I don't know. I wear it all the time too, when I sleep, when I battle. My Mom says it's from my Father, a guy from Unova with hair like mine." he said, pulling on his thick hair for emphasis.

Allister looked at it, and he felt something odd. It was like it had no effect on him. Most gemstones, particularly those with sentimental value, or those that belonged to the dead, made him at least a little hungry for stones. He handed Ozzy his empty bowl with a thankful nod, wondering why this one was different.

He almost wanted to ask Dagda to hold it, but he assumed that would be prying to far. And, almost as if he could magickally understand Ozzy's previous statement, Dagda looked to him. "I forgot, I wanted to apologize. I asked you to hang around with me without thinking or letting you pack any supplies for yourself. Thankfully Sleipnir must have thought of that, because she showed up at dawn with some stuff."

Allister noticed a small bag near Petey, who almost seemed to be guarding it. He smiled. "I'm glad she thought of me." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Do you wish for the water?" Petey asked, his oddly worded question not lost on Allister, who nodded. The two stood, a look from the fish to Dagda telling him everything he needed to know.

"You got any leads on why this place has no Halflings?" Loki asked, Pops shrugging. "Hendrix and Trujillo tell me that it might be the Pokemon League themselves. This goes hand in hand with information I received from Atilla, and a conversation he had with Dagda's Lycanroc. I can't be completely sure, but it's looking like the Chairman of the League is behind at least some of this." he said.

Draug narrowed his crimson eyes. "Doesn't this region still have a monarchy? Do you think he's being manipulated by the royal family?" he asked, and Pops narrowed his eyes. "If he is, then someone is gonna have to commit regicide, because that can't be allowed to go on. If the two are working in tandem, then they all die." he said, and Loki rose a brow.

"Immediately to killing? That seems like a bit much, don't you think?" he asked, and Draug shook his head. "Brother is right. If we remove certain pieces, the rest will fall into place. Be glad we arrived. If anyone else had come they would have declared war." he said, the blue eyed Halfling rolling his eyes, scratching the horns on the edge of his hairline.

"So what's our move? Do we sit back and build this place up as a stronghold, or do we fight back?" he asked, and Pops sighed. "Unfortunately, we have to play it safe. Dagda is the important one here. He's the public figure gaining infamy for using illegal Pokemon and the like. If he makes a public move, we have no choice but to back him up."

Loki frowned. "You're letting some kid whose being publicly endorsed and mentored by the Drama King take charge? You remember what happened when Big Bro let him take care of a problem before?" he asked, and Pops nodded.

"Yeah. The problem was a couple of nuisances and he dealt with them. Sure, he got the most out of the deal, but you can't deny that he's effective. Dagda will be as well. If you combine his love for the dramatic and the grandiose with my outright strength and dominance, you'll find that Dagda is also incredibly effective. Have faith in the kid. He's one of a kind."

Allister looked at the Ballonlea stadium, a sight that wasn't completely foreign to him. The leader, Opal, was there for him when his dad passed away, so he always held a fond opinion of her. He looked to Dagda, who stared at the building with an odd look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You guys just battled me the day before yesterday." he said, and Dagda smiled. "I have faith in my brothers. Infact, I'm so confident in our act, that I'm only going to use one Pokemon."


	33. Performance 5: The Blooming Demon

Allister sat in the front row, Petey sitting on the floor in front of him, the duo looking out onto the bright pink field, an audience of older, more sophisticated folk gathering for Opal's matches. Her style was very theatric, and they thought it would be interesting to see how it played off of Dagda's almost savage battling style.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Today we have a special event taking place today, right here in Ballonlea Stadium!" the announcer called, Allister noting that it was the same man that was the announcer for his battle with Dagda. How much work did the poor man do?

"Introducing first, the gym leader! She's an accomplished actress and one of the most accomplished gym leaders in the world! Sporting the longest tenor as a Gym Leader in all of the world, she has held the title for her entire adult life. Representing Hijiki Oka Fabrics and Ballonlea, The Master of a Fantastic Theater, Opal!"

Allister clapped, smiling as he watched Opal shuffle out, walking that slow, methodical walk she always did. She told him the last time they spoke, when she asked him to model a children's sweater made out of pink fabric, that she was looking for a successor, someone who could take over after her long seventy year reign.

Allister too wondered who it would be, but he knew as she shuffled to the center of the stage with her long fingernails, cotton candy colored dress and huge, purple fur neck, that she was struggling to find someone.

"And her opponent! A young man with a growing reputation, a master of arcane techniques and illegal Pokemon that are said to have no place in Galar! A cyclopian monster that some say should be disqualified for his transgressions. Representing the Laverre Theatre Company and Lumiose City, 'The Gremlin of Crime', Dagda De Danann!"

Allister watched Dagda walk out from his place in the stadium, the crowd beginning to shower him with boos. After his battle with Kabu, even the most skeptical fan of the Gym Challenge was against Dagda. He'd heard it around town and was told by his staff. Dagda was an outlaw with a flair for the dramatic, and they all wanted to see him fall. It was proof that he was improving his acting.

The masked Halfling could tell that without a doubt, Dagda carried himself into this match with an arrogant flamboyance, as if his character was a classist diva, the type of character one might actually expect out of Opal. Dagda was goaded on, fueled by the hatred of the fans, by their desire to see him struck down publicly for doing nothing more than being a creative trainer. It was a sense of outward, almost visible confidence that both inspired and infatuated Allister, who was watching the match with an intense curiosity.

"The Laverre Theatre is quite the company. I'm surprised that you were able to impress them." Opal said, and Dagda nodded, resisting the urge to bow in front of someone who was his senior on stage. "Thank you Madam. I do hope you'll be able to follow my act, it would make for a much better show if we worked together." Dagda said, the two exchanging an understanding glance.

They moved to their starting positions, Dagda waiting for Opal, her advanced age causing her to move slower. She held a Heal Ball in her hand, Dagda looking to the Level Ball in his. He had gotten through the Gym Challenge, which was just three battles with an odd quiz, but Marko had taken a little damage in those battles, and exerted a lot of energy.

Dagda closed hiss eyes, praying that Marko would be okay as he hurled the Pokeball in a flamboyant, standing with his back straight, head held high and his legs crossed in front of him. His arms were folded, his fingers resting on the opposite elbow as Opal sent out her first Pokemon.

Dagda barely recognized it. It was a Weezing, to be sure, but it was brown, with green gas around it's mouth in the form of facial hair, and it seemed to wear two hats that looked like smoke stacks. The Pokemon looked like an odd halfway point between a train and a dapper gentleman. And, since it was in her gym, Dagda was aware the Pokemon must be part Fairy Type.

"Challenger Dagda leads off with a familiar face, his Meowth, and Madam Opal leads off with her trusty Weezing! Will the challenger be able to come out on top, or will the experience of Opal prove too much!?"

"Flamethrower." Opal called, holding a cotton candy colored umbrella closed in front of her like a cane, her fingers resting on it and tapping. Dagda spread his arms, keeping the same flamboyant stance as he smiled. "You flames are nothing before our spirit! Marko, Flash Cannon!" he called, Marko opening his mouth and unleashing a beam of light, watching it collide with the flames.

When it did, rainbow colored sparks began to rain down like a spring shower, Dagda pointing to Opal. "You'll need to do better than that, Baba Yaga. Marko, Iron Head!" he called, the feline cloaking itself in metal and charging forward. Opal tapped her fingers against her umbrella and shook her head.

"Your style lacks substance. Weezing, Moonblast." Opal stated, a calm demeanor that allowed her Pokemon to keep the same energy, launching a ball of pink energy at Marko, who ran through it with his metal coated body. "I had told you, we will push ever forward." Dagda said, flipping his hand and holding it out as Marko crashed into the Weezing, the Pokemon floated back and groaning.

"Flamethrower!" Opal called, the Pokemon rebounding and spinning in a circle as it unleashed a Flamethrower, essentially hiding itself within the flames. The move was super effective on Marko, so the feline hesitated to attack, given no choice but to watch and wait for an order. "A shield will not save you!" Dagda called, running his index finger along his jawline with a sly grin.

"Marko, use Dig." Dagda stated, an arrogant tone telling everyone that he planned on winning, something they couldn't stand, their boos increasing in volume. Marko hid beneath the ground, and Opal smiled.

"You might have a little substance, but you lack creativity." she said, tapping her finger once more. "Flamethrower again Weezing." she said, and Dagda mentally cursed as more flames belted out within the spherical protection the Weezing put up. The flames began to dissipate, and Marko stumbled back, his fur singed by the attack, his breathing labored.

The Weezing would make ten. Ten times the feline has risen in battle and nine times was he victorious. He would not allow himself to besmirch his Father's name, his brother Dagda's name, or his own name. He was Marko Heimdallson, an elite feline warrior with no equal. He would not be done in by two floating turds with shit stains on their face. Never. He clenched his fists, and Dagda smiled.

Dagda straightened his legs, looking up to the mid afternoon sky, his arms spread wide. "I see the rays of the sun fading into the background! I see the first stars beginning to shine! They bring unto me, a great feeling. A feeling of victory!" he said, closing his eyes, bowing his head and crossing his arms over his chest with a smile.

Dagda lifted his right hand, letting it fall slowly as he looked to his opponent. "Marko, use Meteor Mash." he said, and Opal hesitated. Was this a direct response to her critique of his acting and battling? Did he truly tell his Pokemon to use a move it can not learn just because she said he wasn't creative. It caught her off guard, the feline able to let out a roar.

With that triumphant sound ringing out through the stadium and the night's first stars beginning to shine, Marko leaped forward. His body began to glow, coated in a bright blue light that made him look like a moving star, his growing and morphing fist striking the Weezing and knocking it skyward.

The celestial looking Pokemon was atop the Weezing within a thought's time, and lifted his broad paws above his head as his skull itself began to morph, two long, pointed horns appearing from the side, his fists coming down like the hammer of a judge, the Weezing crashing to the ground and bouncing like a deflated ball, sentenced to defeat.

The crowd was silent, watching Marko hit the ground, the light fading from his fully evolved body, his head coming back and belting out a wild, victorious roar. This was a new record for him. This was his tenth victory in less than an hour and a half. He felt powerful. He felt dominant and with every eye in the stadium on him, he felt like a warrior, an elite who demanded and commanded respect from the masses.

"Well… that was very creative." Opal said, laughing to herself as she returned her defeated Pokemon. She shifted Pokeballs, pulling a second one out and tossing it lightly, her wrists more fragile than they used to be. It popped open, and a small, feminine Pokemon popped out, sporting a pair of massive jaws on the back of her head.

"An astounding turn of events! Faced with certain defeat, the challenger casts a demonic curse and defeats Opal's Weezing, his Meowth evolving and using a move it can't learn at the same time! What kind of underhanded sorcery is this!?"

Allister looked towards the sky box, gritting his sharp teeth at the announcer's offensive commentary. Why couldn't they see it was an act, and that Dagda achieved things through his hard work? Why did everything he did after Kabu have to be a dirty scheme, or an illegal trick? Would anyone dare call his loss to Dagda a fluke, or a falsehood? He'd like to see them try.

Dagda glanced up to the stands, for some reason able to tell that despite their distance, that Allister was agitated. What was this? He could tell how someone was feeling from so far away, and he was hearing fleeting voices from his Pokemon. He shook his head. He had to win this battle first. He could ask questions later.

"Mawile, Shadow Ball!" Opal called, the Pokemon spinning around and launching a ball of purple energy in Marko's direction. Marko opened his larger mouth, a menacing sight now that he sported his father's snow white eyes. He launched a Flash Cannon, the two attacks colliding and causing an explosion, silver and purple sparkles scattering about. "Sucker Punch."

Just as soon as she'd said it, the Mawile spun and leaped forward, punching Marko in the face and sending him sliding back. Dagda moved in sync with Marko, the trainer like a large shadow of his Pokemon, balling his fists. "Thunder Punch!" Dagda called, the Mawile being struck as soon as he finished speaking, sliding back as Dagda held his hand up like a knife. "Metal Claw."

The Mawile staggered, unable to recover as the Perrserker's claws began to lengthen and fuse together into daggers as it sped past the Deceiver Pokemon, the audience unsure of what just happened. Opal closed her eyes, tapping her finger on her umbrella as silver energy erupted from her Mawile, who fell back dramatically.

This made Eleven. More than ten warriors had stepped into the ring with Marko and fallen. This was what he needed. He was worried about being weak, about being inferior to the larger, stronger Pokemon on Dagda's team. But no longer. This was his time to reign supreme. He was elite, an elite warrior from the strongest tribe of Meowth in the entire world. Marko Heimdallson, an undefeated warrior.

"Unbelievable! As if by magick, the challenger and his Pokemon have their movements in sync, almost like they rehearsed this! A second of Madam Opal's Pokemon had fallen, but can he defeat another with just one Pokemon!?"

Opal returned her Mawile, looking across the field to Dagda. While he wasn't the one she wanted as her successor, she couldn't deny this child's ability. He had not only battle skill, he was a trained actor as well. She could tell from all of his movements, to his facial expressions and even the way his Pokemon responded to him that this wasn't a rehearsed act. They were going with the flow, with the boos of the audience.

She held up a third Pokeball, looking to it. She realized that she wasn't as good as she used to be, and yet, she couldn't find a replacement, someone with the right attitude and appearance to take the gym from her, a gym she inherited from her mother seventy years ago. She hurled the next Pokeball, trying to conserve her energy for the finale.

The Pokemon that popped out was familiar to Dagda. He'd seen it in a children's play when he was young, the weird looking, unattractive Pokemon playing the part of an airplane. He knew that with this flying monstrosity that him and Marko would have to think.

"Madam Opal's third Pokemon is a Togekiss! Will this flying saint of the sky be able to overwhelm the heathenous savage that seems to have her number!?"

Dagda and Marko looked to each other, the duo on the same wave length. Marko, while enthused and fueled by his streak of victories, was getting rather tired. They had to wrap this up, and leave no room for errors.

"Togekiss, Thunder Wave." Opal stated, The Pokemon flapping it's dense wings, an electric shock ringing out throughout the stadium. Dagda narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering exactly what it was that she was aiming for. "Marko, Dig." Dagda said, folding his arms and pointing one finger down.

Marko hopped into the air, slamming through the ground and burrowing within. Opal tapped her finger on her umbrella, her thoughts not as quick and creative as they used to be. "Togekiss, use Extrasensory." she stated.

The Pokemon's eyes began to glow, and the electricity began to glow as well, the weak pulse frozen and manipulated by the mind of the Jubilee Pokemon. "Now send it under the ground." she said, and Dagda hummed.

"Iron Head." Dagda called, running his fingers along his own forehead as Marko exploded beneath the Togekiss, his helmet coated in a bright silver. "Fire Blast."

The Pokemon whipped it's face down, blasting Marko in close range with a massive torrent of flame, slamming him into the ground, where the electricity struck him, paralyzing him to the spot, his body smoking and singed from the intense flames.

Togekiss spun in the air, a look of boredom and arrogance on it's face. Within mere moments, it had disabled and beaten down the Pokemon that proved to be so much trouble for most of the trained creatures here in Ballonlea. It was above this, and would not be put down by something as ugly and rough as a Perrserker.

Marko laid on the ground, pain from the burns coursing through his body. He couldn't even touch his wounds to check their severity, because he laid paralyzed, unable to move on the ground. His body was almost useless, and he knew that another strike would do him in, especially from a Togekiss as powerful as his opponent. He hated this.

Dagda was struggling to think of something. Outwardly, he maintained the same act, an aloof, arrogant, flamboyant trainer not concerned with the thought of defeat, or of the law coming for him and his illegal Pokemon. Inwardly, he began to panic, struggling to think of a way out of this situation.

There had to be some move he could call for. Some shocking, creative technique he could call upon in this moment to turn the tides. His eyes glanced to the audience, and he saw Petey sitting down relaxed, and he noticed Allister on the edge of his seat, his masked face bringing Dagda a sense of comfort.

And then he thought about Allister, who was infact a Sableye Halfling. Sableye were ghosts, and ghosts had the ability to make themselves intangible. That was it. If Dagda could make Marko seem intangible, untouchable, he could throw Opal and her Togekiss off.

"Marko, use Phantom Force!" Dagda called, and everyone, even Allister and Marko themselves, were taken aback and surprised. However, in an effort to prove he was a super elite, the son of the Berserker God, Marko of Nine Mothers, he exhaled, beginning to think about floating, having no physical form.

"This is preposterous, Child. Even you can't make something like that happen. Togekiss, it's time for the finale, use Fire Blast." Opal stated, the Togekiss spinning it's neck as it charged it's power, releasing a massive torrent of flame at Marko.

The flame struck, and an explosion rang out, dust and embers covering the ground and scattering through the air. Dagda inhaled, closing his eyes and smiling. This was what he was waiting for. He knew that Marko was trying to prove himself, trying to show off and prove the difference in class between them.

"Marko!" Dagda called, his arms spreading and stance shifting as if he was calling out to a King. There was a small shift in the air, and Marko Heimdallson appeared like a ghost, his airborne position behind the Togekiss given away only by a bright light emitting from his being.

Marko floated, that same crazed look on his face, his snow white eyes and pitch black pupils looking less like eyes and more like black holes, sucking in the light itself as he held his paws out, his wrists pressed together and a ball of shining energy between his palms. "Flash Cannon!"

As soon as Dagda gave the fervent yet arrogant sounding call, a beam of light erupted from Marko's paws, swallowing the Togekiss as it screamed, the beam of light traveling out of the stadium and into the starlight sky. The fleeting remnants of it rained down like crystalline snowflakes, the Togekiss trying to fall to the ground softly, elegant even in defeat.

When the Togekiss hit the ground, it was apparent to everyone that it could no longer continue, snuffed out by Marko's unmistakable aura, his confident, stalwart stance letting all who witnessed him know that he was beyond even the elite. He was the son of the Berserker God. He was a super elite warrior, the strongest feline in the whole of the Galar region, and none could ever hope to take that from him.

"Incredible! Again using underhanded, incomprehensible tactics, Challenger Dagda has once again come out victorious, with but a single Pokemon! Is there some explanation for the immense increase in power a mere Meowth has undergone!?" he called, and Dagda began to laugh.

With Opal returning the Togekiss, Dagda turned to the side, placing one hand over his heart, the other open, gesturing to the strong, powerful feline before them all. "A mere Meowth!? Do not disrespect us, Announcer. There is a reason for this increase. It is not any underhanded shenanigans like you would assume." he said, inhaling. This speech in itself was a shenanigan, a distraction to give Marko a little time to recover.

"This is Marko Heimdallson, son of Heimdall, the strongest Perrserker, nay… the strongest Steel Type Pokemon in the entire region! He is a super elite, bred for combat and genetically superior to all of his opponents. His desire to show you all this cold, hard fact is his reason for fighting, for continuing to fight, and for defeat twelve opponents in the last hour's time!"

The audience listen to Dagda's glorification of his Pokemon, something that drew Allister in like a black hole. Dagda's outward confidence and his belief in his Pokemon was awe inspiring. And his appearance was well honed, finding just the right angle to stand at beneath the night sky to make him look like an emissary of the gods. His hair blew in a slight breeze, his uniform reminding all that he was important.

Opal smiled, finding the child rather interesting. She held up her final Pokeball, smiling as she looked to him, Dagda able to see her Dynamax Band, also painted a blue and pink combination. This was his moment. She wanted to see what grandiose attack he would use in this battle, feeling rather energetic for her old age.

The battle bounced from her wrinkled hands, the woman catching it with a grace, as if it were made of cotton. She twirled, launching the ball into the air with a form that was unfathomable for someone her age. The ball popped open, and she turned to Dagda. Her posture was straightened, her cane like umbrella cast away, the woman prepared for the final act of this play.

Dagda watched the Pokemon take shape, taking a step back at the sheer size of the creature. It was at the least a hundred feet in height, covered with many decorative markings, the small, feminine head and torso atop the structure smiling down at him. This thing was without a doubt a massive cake, and Dagda realized that it looked disgustingly intimidating in the stadium's lights.

"There it is! Without warning, Madam Opal has revealed her Lead Actor, her Gigantimax Alcremie! One of the sturdiest Pokemon in the region, it's said that Alcremie's cake like body is harder than diamonds!" the announcer shouted, Marko scoffing at that notion.

"Marko, use Meteor Mash!" Dagda called, Marko's fists erupting in shimmering energy as he leapt forward, throwing a punch that struck the Alcremie without fail. However, he recoiled, realizing that he did no damage, his own hand feeling the sting of his attack as he hit the ground. "Alcremie, Max Flare."

Marko dashed away as a massive ball of flame struck the stadium, the flames spreading about and striking Dagda in the face, the trainer frowning. He smiled, shaking his head as his posture shifted. He saw that Opal had begun her act, calling for attacks with an immense amount of refined flair, something that matched the flamboyant character he was playing. If she wanted to relive the character she played in her youth, Dagda would become the same thing.

Dropping his posture, Marko felt a rush of adrenaline and energy at his trainer's shift in attitude, something he noticed was a common thing. The less and less composed Dagda was, the stronger he felt. His demeanor, which the commentator's called 'evil', empowered them all.

He cast a glance to Petey, who had risen back to his feet, a proud stance that conveyed that he respected their joined power. He couldn't let his brothers down, but he felt an odd sense of worry as he dodged another massive ball of flame. There was something about this being his thirteenth opponent that worried him.

"Flash Cannon!" Dagda called, a more gruff sounding command that was met with immediate attack, a beam of light striking the cake, which remained stalwart and undamaged. Marko hated this feeling of powerlessness. He looked to Dagda, who seemed deep in thought despite his savage gaze.

The feeling of empowerment, of adrenaline wasn't exclusive to the Pokemon. For some reason, Allister felt it as well. A rush of strength and heat as soon as Dagda shifted his posture and facade, becoming more like the monster that struck him down only days ago. It was enthralling, and he could tell that Dagda was going to win. There was no way someone that could maintain an act in the heat of battle would fall so easily.

Marko growled, launching another large Flash Cannon as he dashed about, now avoiding giant explosive seeds and a hail of energy stars that spread a pink mist about the battlefield. He was pelting the beast, but with his body wracked with pain and untreated burns, he could tell that he was beginning to slow. He wasn't doing very well, and he needed to think of something.

"Marko, Swords Dance!" Dagda called, and Marko blinked. Of course. If he used moves to bolster his attack power, he'd be able to deal more damage. It was simple, but as he ran, he took his time, extending his claws into their dagger like shape, clanging them together roughly as he felt his blood run faster.

"Do it until you can't anymore!" Dagda called, Opal's flamboyant stance and condescending glance not belying a hint of emotion. Marko kept fleeing, holding himself back from attacking as he avoided a hail of attacks. He could feel the after effects of these moves, his body shaken and rattled, forced to exhaust more and more energy just to stay standing from the shockwaves.

He knew that Dagda had to be in worse shape. These explosions had to be wearing down his trainer's legs, the flames scorching his flesh, the misty terrain clouding his vision. He had to be feeling some kind of exhaustion, and yet, he didn't wear it on his face. He stood stalwart, maintaining his act at all costs. Marko respected this. He had to win, if only for the sake of his pride in his brother.

"Marko, Bounce!" he called, the Perrserker not questioning him as he leaped into the air, vaulting himself up as high as he could. He looked the huge Pokemon in the eyes, saw the signature red clouds floating over it's head. He hated this thing. It made a mockery of his pride, of his honor.

"Giga Impact and Meteor Mash!" Dagda called, Marko screaming as he extended his claws as long as he could, filling them with all of the energy he had left, all of the energy he gathered using Swords Dance, filling his claws with his pride itself, their size multiplying as he brought his right claw down, bringing down his entire ego in the shape of a blade of righteousness.

"Max Guard!" Opal called, the Pokemon surrounding itself in a massive, thick barrier that Marko struck. He cursed, pressing downward with all of his muscles, trying to crack the barrier, to shatter his foe's protection from his might, from his superiority, and from his judgment.

He refused to be denied, lifting his left arm and bringing it down, the two massive daggers, filled with enough energy to blow through a mountain, bearing down on the massive cake like the word of a God. The barrier cracked, audible gasps coming from both the audience and Opal herself. This was his moment. He inhaled, flexing his airborne body as he prepared to attack.

"I am the strongest!" He screamed, Dagda's heart throbbing at the sound of Marko's voice in his ears, watching the Pokemon shove his entire body down, shattering the barrier and striking the Pokemon square in the skull. Dagda smiled, victory was in his sights.

And then, it happened. From the strain of spending two hours fighting all of his opponents, from avoiding the giant monster for so long, and from using multiple attacks in tandem against a foe's barrier for what felt like aeons, pain exploded through Marko's hands.

The Proud Perrserker, the son of a man called a God, and he who was undefeated, watched in horror as one of the most important aspects of his pride, his very claws themselves, shattered into pieces, his fingers spraying blood as the energy erupted, throwing him to the ground, his body not desiring to stand up, his will, and his ego, broken.

Dagda realized that he had to do something. The proud warrior was laying, blood pouring from his fingers, the shards of his claws scattered about a singed, misty field. He hated the sight of blood, and he almost began to panic. 'Relax' he heard. There it was. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

It was Evil.

Energy erupted around Dagda, Marko able to feel it shift about as he struggled to stand, able to see his towering pastry of a foe looming over him and his claws shattered beside him. "Is that really all you can do? You talked so grandly about a Pokemon that can't even harm a cake." Opal said, giggling underneath her arm at him. Marko hated being mocked, but he could tell that Dagda hated it more.

"Shut the fuck up." he said, Marko looking to his trainer, his blinded left eye appearing to be a darker color, almost a gray instead of the clouded white it was beforehand. Marko rose to his feet, blood still trailing from his fingers. Dagda cast a glance to him, a frown on his face.

"We're going to finish this thing." he said, and Marko blinked, realizing that he was still awake, and still able to fight. Just because he was wounded, and disarmed, didn't make him any less of an elite warrior. It just made his show of strength all the more impressive.

"Oh please. This is all but over child. Alcremie, G-Max Finale!" she called, the cake like Pokemon forming a massive ball of pink energy above it's head, Marko watching it cast a shadow as it glowed. He closed his eyes before roaring, feeling energy, emotion and confidence run through his injured body.

Dagda held his arms up wide, inhaling as his eye returned to normal, both him and Marko erupted in red energy.

"The super elite warrior commands you!"

The Alcremie continued to charge the attack, a massive torrent of energy forming around Marko.

"Behold him, witness him! He, a son of one called a God! Bask in his glory!"

Marko began to concentrate, focusing every single bit of the energy, even using his sheer will to gather and command his own spilled blood. All of it pooled at his right hand, forming a sparking, hissing, radiating ball of blood infused energy.

"Behold as the King scars thy DNA with his own blood! Imprint into your memories and tell your descendants about this day! The day you witnessed the power of a King!"

The Alcremie cast the massive ball of energy downwards, Marko roaring, his eyes bulging in their sockets and his veins rising to the surface as he began to move.

"He is Marko Heimdallson, the son of The Berserker God, Heimdall of Nine Mothers! Witness his undefeated glory beneath the stars that shine only for him! Behold his self gratification and arrogance given form as this, The Final Shine Attack!"

Marko roared, swinging his arm and releasing all of the energy he'd gathered and stored from him and Dagda. When he did, the audience was blinded. Shinning, divine white light burst forth, a stream of light that showed everyone in attendance today that he was a King.

The attack of Alcremie was eviscerated, cast aside by a dismissive hand of the Gods, the massive cake like Pokemon completely engulfed in a light that seared it's flesh, destroyed it's elevated form and reminded everyone in attendance of one thing.

The Raging Demon, Danzig. The Wise Titan, Otis. The Crimson Wolf of the Forbidden Land, Ozzy. The Ancient Homonculous, Petey. And the Berserker King, Marko Heimdallson all had one thing in common.

The all stood at the side of one young man. A man who watched with a smile as his foe's defeated form fell from the sky. They would only let him be known by three names, all to be said in tandem. Their brother could only be called thusly;

The Strongest Trainer in Galar, 'The Blooming Demon' Dagda De Danann.


	34. Stage 34: A Whole New World

They stood outside of the stadium, Petey focusing on using Life Dew, the same technique he used to heal the woman who restored him. He washed all of the dirt, debris and bacteria from Marko's wounds, the defiant Perrserker using Fire Punch to singe his own flesh, closing the wounds as his hands throbbed with an intense pain.

"We gotta get you to the Pokemon Center." Dagda said, and Marko grit his teeth, hating the feeling of pain that crippled his thoughts. Allister looked to Dagda, pulling his mask off and shaking his head.

"We should head to The Glimmer. There's a healer there than can do a better job than any Pokemon Center." he said, and Dagda looked to his smaller friend. He wanted to disagree, but the look of determination on his face said that he wasn't lying.

He nodded, and Allister led them through the small town and into the black forest, the small Halfling able to determine his location by the specific glowing mushrooms he saw. He knew that there were multiple large mushrooms in a line, almost like a pathway leading to the small village.

"Can this healer really help Marko?" Dagda asked, the duo keeping a brisk jogging pace, the trainer choosing to return his Pokemon so that they could make it to the village without losing each other. Allister nodded. "If anyone can, it's Miko."

Pops looked out into the forest, his honed senses able to tell that Allister and Dagda were on their way despite the late hour. And he noticed that they were moving quickly, as if they were in a hurry. Something about that made him worry ever so slightly. He cast a glance to his side. "Can you head out and greet them? They seem to be frustrated." he asked, receiving a silent nod as the figure moved out.

Dagda felt his legs throb, the pain from the shockwaves in his battle, and the damage he suffered from the flames and residual energy from the Alcremie's attacks left his body slightly worn, and he hoped they reached their goal soon. "How much farther?" Dagda asked, surprised that the small male could keep pace with his broader, longer strides.

"You guys seem to be in a rush." they heard, both of them hesitating at the sound of a voice. Dagda could discern that it was male, and that it was coming from deeper in, the duo standing in an area with very few glowing mushrooms to light the way. Dagda didn't have time for this. He grit his teeth, his temper starting to flare.

"I don't care who you are, just get out of our way!" He shouted, hearing a laugh as a figure, almost humanoid in shape, began to come into view. Dagda strained his eye, trying to make out what it was. Allister took a stance with his hands spread by his chest, almost like a low grappling stance.

The figure that came into view surprised them both. He looked older, and his green scales seemed less lustrous than they should have been. He had a very calm demeanor, and he sighed. "Relax. You guys are going the wrong way and I was sent to bring you to the village." he said, the duo hesitating before following the mysterious alligator like Pokemon.

"So, you're Dagda, huh? I've heard a lot about you. Got the whole village talkin' about ya." he said, the trio maintaining a brisk pace. Dagda narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, and the Pokemon laughed. "I didn't introduce myself, huh? My bad, it's a bad habit I've had for the last century or so. Name's Boris. I came to Galar to help build up the village with some friends." he said, and Allister tilted his head.

"I believe I've heard of you. You're the former sixteen time World Dancing Champion, Boris of the Swift Step." he noted, and the Feraligatr began to laugh. "I haven't heard that name in ages. But yeah, that's me. Although, I was told that you would be a little more… bold." he said, struggling to find the right word for it.

"When I was told who you were, I expected some fiendish monster with a taste for human flesh, but I guess you shouldn't judge someone based off their family." he mused, more to himself. Whatever he was saying, it was completely lost on both young men, the duo noticing a path of huge, glowing mushrooms on either side of them.

When Dagda first stepped foot in Glimwood Village, he was surprised. It was rather small, and many of the buildings, even the houses themselves, were in construction. Of the few buildings finished, he saw an infirmary, a cafe, and a few houses. He couldn't tell what half of the unfinished buildings were, but he noticed that one of them looked like a theatre.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Pops said, approaching with two other men that were just as intimidating, their appearances all starkly different while maintaining very few similarities. Boris nodded, wandering off as if he'd just finished a job.

"Allister, I hate to be a bother, but would you mind taking Dagda's Pokemon to the Infirmary? I'd like to introduce him." he said, and Allister nodded, Dagda willingly handing over his Pokemon to his friend, the trio of titans leading him towards the largest house that was completed.

When they entered, Dagda noticed that it was rather large, and rather nice. They all sat in a large living room area, the two titans sitting on opposite ends of a couch while Pops sat in a random chair, Dagda opting to sit on the floor, something that the two titans narrowed their eyes at.

"Not even gonna bother, huh? Just right to the floor." the middle one, a huge man with blue eyes asked, the smallest of the trio rolling his eyes. "This place is still under construction. Do you know how hard Packer has been working to forge furniture and such? Leave it alone." he said, the middle titan rolling his eyes.

"Forgive their brash attitudes. They've spent a lot of time together both at home and at work." Pops said, Dagda wondering exactly how the three men were connected. "I would like to introduce you to Loki, and Susano'o. Susano'o is the short one, and we just call him 'Draug'. They're my little brothers."

Dagda was surprised to say the least. The three of these vastly different looking people were all brothers? Dagda found it hard to believe that Halflings could vary in appearance this much. Infact, he struggled to believe it at all, especially with Loki, who had blue eyes and horns.

"If you're wondering why we all look different, it's because we're technically half brothers. Halflings can inherit different features from different parents. It's why Loki is the only one of us with blue eyes." he said, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You idiots are never gonna let me live it down, huh? Not having red eyes." he said, and Pops chuckled. "Draug is the only one with a tail in human form, why don't you pick on him for that?" he asked, and Loki remained silent, rolling his eyes.

Dagda picked up on one thing during this insane conversation. "Human form?" he asked, and Pops blinked, realizing that Dagda was unaware. "Yeah. Us Halflings, particularly us stronger Halflings, have the ability to enter alternate forms. Our strongest, most primal and natural form is called 'Therian'. It makes us look like humanoid Pokemon and increases our size and strength immensely." he explained.

"And some of us, mostly the strongest and oldest, have the ability to turn completely into the Pokemon we share DNA with. Of course, for hybrid Halflings, that is much harder to do." he said, and Dagda blinked. "Hybrids?"

Loki slapped his forehead, standing up and scratching his horns. "This kid is oblivious to everything. I'm gonna go check up on the musik school and the theater. Hopefully construction is coming along alright." he said, walking off agitated.

"Forgive our brother. He's the most short tempered of us, even more so than our older sister." Draug said, flipping through a book, his legs crossed casually. "Hybrid Halflings are just that, young Dagda. When two Halflings of different species have children, the child is normally born with a combination of their features and traits. For example, the woman running the Infirmary is a Hybrid Halfling." he said.

Dagda remembered hearing about her. He knew nothing about her but her name, Miko, and the immense healing powers she was in possession of according to Allister. "Allister mentioned her to me. A woman named Miko."

Pops nodded. "Precisely. You see, Miko is one of Allister's friends, and she's also the village's healer. She had to fight with her father to get permission to come here, but thankfully her mother can get the old man to give in." he said, blinking when he realized he was rambling.

"To put it short, Miko's full name is Miko Fertilesoil. Her mother is Glenda, who is a Blissey Halfling, and her father is my Uncle Vraakas, who is a Landorus Halfling." he said, and Dagda blinked. Wasn't Landorus a legendary Pokemon? Since when could they breed with humans? Since when would they?

"If you're confused, don't be. Landorus is a pain in the ass, but he's mellowed out in his old age so him having kids makes perfect sense. It's a wonder what having kids will do to ya." Pops said. Dagda narrowed his eyes. Did Pops have children? Were they here in the village?

Allister sighed as he sat with Miko. She had gone over most of Dagda's Pokemon, who were completely fine, but she struggled with Marko. He was having a very hard time dealing with her diagnosis.

She had said that he was going to make a full recovery, his flesh, nerves, tissue and fur all repaired within a day or so by her incredible, almost divine healing prowess. However, the one thing she couldn't heal was his shattered claws, broken off even at the hilt within his hands.

The Viking Cat wandered off, Allister frowning as he stared after him. "I.. I told Dagda to skip the Pokemon Center. I thought his claws could be fixed." he said, and Miko smiled.

She was the spitting image of her parents. Her hair was pink and white, fluffy and hanging around her chubby face, her short stature and rotund body making her appear much closer to her mother, the most noticeable feature from her father being the thick brown tail she wrapped around her waist.

"Relax, Alli. If I couldn't do anything, a Pokemon Center couldn't either. His claws are sadly gone. Maybe he can find help somewhere in the village, but if he can't, it's not your fault."

Allister frowned, looking in the direction the cat stumbled off into, all of Dagda's Pokemon taking their leave independently, feeling a rush of energy in this odd place. "I don't know what to tell him."

Miko sighed. "You've never gotten this worked up about anybody. What's different about this guy?" she asked, her pink eyebrow raised suggestively. Allister frowned, grumbling to himself before sighing. "He's my friend, Miko. You know I don't have a lot of those." he said, and she giggled.

"Miss Miko!" they heard, the two turning to see a boy with blue skin pattering into the room, looking for the head nurse. When he spotted her, he smiled. His gaze moved past her, to the boy sitting besides her, garbed in clothes that he could tell were made by the Troupe's costume designer.

"Miss Miko, Bossman says that he wants to see you. He just arrived from home and said that one of the flight attendants is sick." he spoke, and she smiled, sighing as she rose to her feet. Miko turned to Allister. "Keep your spirits up. That smile of yours is special." she said, patting Kenny on the head before heading off.

Kenny stared at Allister, who seemed to notice when he looked back at him. What exactly did this blue skinned young man want? "Can I help you?" he asked, and Kenny shook his head, his ears wiggling as if he was just broken out of a trance. His nose twitched, and he noticed a second scent on Allister.

"You were with Dagda? Is he here in the village?" he asked, and Allister blinked, rising to his feet as the two began to walk out of the infirmary. "Do you know Dagda? He's a close friend of mine." Allister said, starting to smile. Kenny beamed, nodding.

"Bossman sponsors him, so I've done a bit of marketing and shopping for him. Let me introduce you to the Boss!" he said, leading Allister in the direction of the half built theater. On the way, he noticed a large number of Pokemon moving about despite the hour. They worked diligently, trying to finish building a horde of buildings using the rare black wood from the trees here in Glimwood.

Draug had departed, saying that he was off to speak to Loki and check on his project, the village library. Pops then led Dagda into another room, seeing a peculiar sight. There was a small boy, obviously the age of a large toddler, at least physically, and he had slightly purple skin, and a purple tail.

But the snake looking child wasn't what surprised him. It was the fact that the snake like child was in the arms of a stocky woman with black and white fur across her whole body. It was almost like a bodysuit, her long, white hair with black stripes framing her slightly long face. She reminded Dagda of some kind of Pokemon, but he couldn't figure out what.

"He's sleeping you know." she said quietly, narrowing her eyes at Pops. He bowed his head, sighing as he pointed to Dagda. "It's late, I was wondering if you had a room for my protege and his friend." he said, and the woman snickered.

"Pleased to meet ya, Kid. I'm Zabi Thundervoice, and this little guy is my son, adopted of course, Renji Forktongue. If you want you can have his room since he's here with me." she said, and Dagda bowed his head. Pops chuckled. "Great, I'll go let Allister know."

Allister was surprised when he met the boss of the Laverre Theatre. He was a powerful man, to be sure, but he could easily tell where Dagda got the influence for his last character from. The man, who had his hair braided, was obviously a character, in more ways than one.

"Bossman, I want ya to meet my friend, Allister!" he said, and Mr. Felix, as he was known to Dagda, chuckled. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Allister Minazuki. I always wondered how much you've aged since I last saw you." he said, and Allister frowned.

"I've never met you before." he said, and Mr. Felix chuckled. "You wouldn't remember, Young One. Bratva was a friend of mine, and he asked me to help determine if you were a Halfling. Of course, I also was there in the background during your transition into the Gym Leader position." he said, and Allister narrowed his eyes.

It was the dark of night, and there were other Halflings around. If Allister felt so inclined, he could attack the larger, older Halfling. "And why would you do that?" he asked, and Felix only smiled. "Let's just say that your father and I go way back."

Allister stepped forward, that same killing intent from his battle with Dagda in his eyes. He hated mention of his father, a man who was never there for him in his darkest time, or in any time. Felix put his hands up. "Relax. I just got word from the Ogre mentally. Apparently you and Dagda are gonna be put up in the Chief's place for the night." he said, diffusing Allister's anger.

Felix cast a glance to Kenny. "Do me a favor my boy. Take my mates' belongings to our cabin. They're with Miko right now. Seems to have been something in this awful region's air that made them both sick." he said, dramatically putting his hand over his mouth as Kenny bounded off.

Left alone with Allister, Mr. Felix cast his feline gaze at the younger Halfling. "I apologize if I've offended or upset you in any capacity. However, my family, and my in-laws, are all friends of your biological father. It's a large part of why we've helped you in the shadows, and it's even part of why you have that specific 'Brand'." he said, and Allister blinked.

"You see, because of all of our connections, we were able to make sure that you were alive, and left alone. Giratina appointed her strongest Distortion Knight as your Guardian, and the masks you wear are blessed by Giratina herself to skew someone else's interpretations of you. Only other Halflings can see through the illusion." he said.

Allister frowned. He knew that the masks helped, but he didn't think that all of this would have been done because some people from far far away respected his father. The strongest of Giratina's chosen warriors as his Guardian? A rare 'Brand' to symbolize that? And the special masks to hide his identity from those that would see him harmed? Although, there was one huge, glaring thing about what Felix said.

The masks were blessed. Given the divine, arcane blessing of Giratina the Renegade herself to protect him and skew everyone's view of him. Make his eyes look different. His hands, his chest, his posture itself. Total hypnosis or total control over the senses or the brain that could only be bypassed by other Halflings. This left Allister with one frightening question that puzzled him.

How exactly did Dagda see through him?


	35. Stage 35: Emotions

The night went on silently. Dagda's Pokemon moved independently for the first time in a while, not worried about their brother in arms. They found themselves blending in rather well.

However, it wasn't the same for Marko. He spent the rest of the night alone, wandering about, his mind clouded with doubts and worries. With his body injured and his claws being destroyed, he found himself remaining alone, laying against a tree, wallowing in sadness as the night went on.

Otis was much different. He grew familiar with everyone, from the random Pokemon doing construction to the few nocturnal Halflings. Ozzy spent the night with him, and the duo noticed one important factor. All of them, every single last Halfling in the village, bar Pops and his relatives, and Miko and the Chieftain, were children.

Boys and girls of varying ages both chronologically and physically. However, none of them were even as matured as Kenny, who looked to be about Dagda's age. They wondered this, and found themselves spending the night talking to a rather depressing child with pale skin and black hair.

"We're all orphans in a sense." he had said, casting his eyes to the sky. His name was Kai, and he was a Crobat Halfling, his pale skin and black hair not hiding the small, purple pairs of wings he had, or the gloomy attitude. "The Gods can't reach Galar. It's like it's own world. I hate it." he said, the two older Pokemon finding his attitude rather odd.

Another of the Halfling children, a Komala Halfling named Belphegor, was much more laid back about their scenario. "We're all special, man. Yeah we gotta hide, and our parent's are either dead or gave us up for our safety, but it's super cool that we're part Pokemon. Kai's just a party pooper." he said through half lidded eyes.

Ozzy and Otis found this region very odd. Both of them were initially born in another region, so coming to a world where who could even be allowed, along with what Pokemon were allowed, was greatly disheartening to them. They wished to change it, if only for these children.

Danzig found himself working with Petey, the duo helping with construction all through the night. They had run into Kenny, who explained to them that with Four Kings, meaning Pops, Mr. Felix, Loki and Draug, their excess energy would leak out and empower and fuel all of them, hence their lack of fatigue throughout the night and into the early morning.

However, all four Pokemon had one thing in common. While they all enjoyed their night, and the people they met and things they did, all of them had Marko on their mind. They knew that he wasn't taking his injury well, and that he'd disappeared. They also wondered how Dagda would take it. Dagda was the one who put him through all of those battles.

When Dagda awoke, he noticed a few things. Firstly, it was first light, so he hadn't slept too much. Second, he was in a bed that was barely big enough to fit him, as it belonged to a child, the room being loaned to him by the village Chieftain, who he remembered.

And finally, he felt heavy. When he glanced down, he noticed that Allister was laying on his chest, much like a child napping in it's mother's arms. Dagda looked to the ceiling, deciding not to disturb Allister, instead taking a little time to think.

He knew that his Pokemon had wandered off into the village, and yet he wasn't concerned. He felt incredibly safe here, and he knew no harm would befall anyone. Although, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what was happening with Marko. The Perrserker was a proud creature, a strong willed cat that would likely be crushed by his shattered claws.

He couldn't help but blame himself. He was the one so concerned with his act, and with getting through Opal to get here that he made a fatal error and overexerted his Pokemon. During the entire battle, no, during the entire gym, he hadn't even considered using another Pokemon. Marko was doing far too well, and Dagda let his guard down.

He cursed himself for it, frowning as he stared at the ceiling. There was a fleeting moment where he considered switching out Marko, or even using Dynamax as a last resort, but he remembered that when the moment came, he heard Evil's voice in his head.

He told him to relax, and to focus on taking his opponent out. He lost control of himself, and his inability to control his own emotions by himself cost him again. He was angry with himself, angry at the fact that he let some voice in his head dictate his decisions.

"Don't blame yourself." Dagda heard, blinking as he turned his head at the sound of Fairy's voice, the pink Dagda the other voice in his head. "How can't I? I let Evil take control and now my Pokemon is wounded and disfigured." he said, and Fairy sighed. "Evil was worried about you, just… not like he should've been." he said, scratching his head as he sat against the wall.

"We're almost like your instincts. Whenever you're against the wall or losing, he pops up in your head, because you subconsciously want to be stronger, want to be more violent." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. There was no way that was a natural instinct of his, was there? He wasn't a violent person.

"You haven't noticed it, have you? When you get angry, when your aura flares, or your hair moves, or when your teeth grow? Those moments where you almost black out when Team Yell show up and go after you or someone you care about? That was all him." he said, and Dagda took a second. He couldn't argue otherwise.

Dagda always felt those rushes of inhuman emotion, of raw anger and of a love of battling. He assumed it was all part of his act, but was it really evil taking control? He shook his head, looking to Fairy. "If that's what Evil is for, than what do you do?" he asked, and Fairy smiled.

"I'm the nice one. Whenever you let Evil take control, I always try to uplift everyone else's spirits so they aren't put off by it. Of course, I can affect Halflings, too." he said, and Dagda blinked, glancing down to the small male sleeping on his chest. How exactly could these voices in his head do these things? Was Dagda in possession of multiple souls, or did he have a split personality?

"However, I can appear to you now because even though you don't really need us anymore, I can offer you advice and talk to you when you're worried. I came to tell you to not worry about Marko. He's very strong. He'll pull through." he said, and Dagda sighed, shaking his head.

"Are you two the reason I can understand my Pokemon in battle?" he asked, and he noticed that Fairy hesitated. He looked puzzled himself, as if he was unsure. "I feel like we can, but… something is holding us back. There's something in our way, in your way, passively holding back your… unique traits." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. What exactly did that mean?

"The other reason I can appear to you is because of your protective instincts." Fairy said, as if to distract Dagda from the previous statement. "When you feel a deep connection to someone, like you do with Allister, who you call your 'little brother', I can appear to you because I represent the more loving and caring side of your personality. I'm also responsible for your charm, which is why so many people are enthralled with you." he said, and Dagda rolled his eyes.

"So Evil is the reason I win battles, and you're the reason people like me. What exactly did I accomplish on my own?" Dagda asked, his agitation making him forget the previous statement about the voices being held back. Fairy chuckled. "We are you. It just that after Atilla attacked you, your mind made us up because it couldn't do what it was supposed to. As I said before, something is holding us, as in you, back."

Marko heard the sound of a hammer meeting metal, a rhythmic sound that could only come from a forge. There was a smithy nearby, and he had to find it. Perhaps the smith was a master craftsman who could help him with his damaged arms. Someone had to be able to help him. He couldn't go around without his claws. They were a symbol of pride.

He came upon a small building, entering and feeling a rush of heat. He exhaled as he did, looking about. He noticed many small wares hanging about. Hammers and varying utensils lining the walls, even small weapons designed for varying sizes of person. Knives, small swords and rapiers and such, along with small axes. They were all well made, and made of varying materials.

"Forsooth, who beith the smith?" He called, the sound of the beating hammer stopping, a loud sigh coming through the small smithy as a large form began to walk out. The smith wasn't even human, his large, green body swollen and covered in sweat.

He glanced down, his bright yellow head turning down to the small feline. "That'd be me. Whose asking?" he asked, and Marko held up his damaged paws, the fingers burnt at the tips and the fur patchy about the hand. "I seek someone who can aid me in mine quest to repair mine shattered claws." he said.

The dragon smith looked at his hands, as if measuring them by eye and wondering exactly what material the claws were made out of. "You're that runt Heimdall's kid, aren't you?" he asked, and Marko hesitated. Who was this lizard to call his father a runt? He narrowed his eyes, a frown on his features. "Aye."

He nodded in turn, scratching his head with a hand that Marko could swore was metal on the inside, his Steel typing allowing him to detect metals in all areas. "My name's Packer. I'm the best smith in all eight regions, and I've been doing it longer than almost anyone, even your Father's trainer. But unfortunately, I can't help you." he said, and Marko frowned deeper.

He had heard of the Dracosmith, Packer. He was a legendary green Druddigon who was part of the raid on Nimbasa City centuries ago, an abused Pokemon that used to belong to a radical priest. To hear him say that he was unable to help was saddening, and hurt his soul and his pride.

"Is there anyone who could aid me? Perhaps a sorcerer?" he asked, and Packer shook his head. "I'm the best there is at stuff like this and unfortunately I can't help. You might want to start praying for divine intervention, Kid. Nothing short of a God can fix those mittens you got there."

When Allister awoke, he noticed that he was still incredibly warm, and very, very well rested. He'd woken up and fallen asleep a great many times in his decades alive, but this had to be one of the best night's sleep he'd gotten ever.

"Finally awake, huh?" he heard, blinking when he sat up, realizing that he slept on his friend, who looked at him with an odd, amused gaze, his clouded eye a brighter white than normal. It was almost like it could change color at will. Between it growing darker during his battle with Opal, and being lighter now, Allister wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He almost jumped out of the bed, Dagda sitting up and stretching, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, shaking his head at a particularly loud snap his cramped body let out. "Y'know, I'm glad you're so light or I'd worry about my arm being done." he said, chuckling to himself as he rolled his shoulder.

They heard a knock at the door, a loud grunt from Dagda letting the person on the other side know that they could enter. When they did, Dagda found himself looking at a child, a bright, smiling creature who almost slithered in on a long tail.

"Morning!" he said, and Dagda bowed his head in greeting. This was Renji Forktongue, the adopted son of the village's chieftain, Zabi Thundervoice. He wore a pair of baggy shorts with a large hole cut out for his tail, and he seemed to be wearing replicas of the standard glove most gym leaders wore. Although, his shirt was what caught Dagda's eye.

Because on the shirt was a sight that he hadn't seem before. He saw himself and Danzig standing back to back in strong, powerful poses, with bold letters at the top and bottom reading 'Raging Demons'. This was a t-shirt with his face on it, and yet, he had no idea it was even produced.

"Uh… Nice shirt." he said, and Renji smiled, the excitable child happy as he watched Dagda stand up and continued to stretch. "Thanks! I'm your biggest fan!" he said, and Dagda looked down at him. Had he ever met a fan before? The character he played was a villain, a multi-faceted heel that used illegal Pokemon and slandered the Galar Region and Dynamax in it's entirety. Did people like that?

"Really? I've never met one of my fans before." he said, laughing to himself. Renji changed faces, tilting his round head and looking at Dagda with his snake like yellow eyes. "What do ya mean? We're all fans of yours." he said, and Dagda blinked. "Whose we?"

The wounded Perrserker continued his wandering. It was an aimless act, his mind blank, unable to come to terms with his broken claws. He couldn't face his Father like this, and he couldn't even bring himself to return to his brothers. This was his weakest point, and he wanted to remain alone until he could grow stronger. As he was now, he wasn't a warrior.

He could feel that sadness consuming him, and he looked to the sky, seeing the sun peeking through the black branches of Glimwood. It was a depressing sight, and he imagined that he'd make for a good cover image for some depressing book, or musik. He chuckled.

All of his brothers gained power, and all of them had gone through many things, but defeating a baker's dozen of Pokemon he had a type advantage against did him in? He shook his head. He hated thinking like this. He was supposed to be proud, a Pokemon Dagda publicly called the Berserker King.

As he wandered, he noticed that he continued to hear noises. They were rhythmic, and they were deep. He couldn't be sure, but he swore he heard a deep voice, a baritone, opera like voice singing into the trees. He tried to follow it, but he couldn't find it. It was like it was an illusion.

Was this it? Had he neglected his wounds too much, and this was some divine escort into the afterlife? Was the creature known as The Berserker King, the Strongest Steel Type Pokemon in Galar, Marko Heimdallson, son of Heimdall of Nine Mothers, truly going to be known as the man who died because of a cake? He hated it.

He continued his stumbling, his walk finally bringing him in front of a small hut, seeing a being standing within in an apron, bringing a short handled hammer down upon an anvil. What was this creature?

This creature looked almost completely human, save for it's short height and immense bulk. His eyes, which focused on the metal he was forging, were bright, and burnt like a furnace themselves. His body was covered in countless scars, wounds that told Marko that this being was a warrior.

He approached, seeing the being look to him, casting the metal he was forging with a wave of his massive arm, the hammer moving on it's own as the weapon began to forge itself. He walked over to Marko, who hesitated in the sight of this being.

How strong was he? Could he destroy a building? No. A town? No. Far more. He could tell from the veins rising to the surface of his sweaty arms that those broad fists were uncontestable. Planets themselves would fall before them.

"Forsooth. You are what passes for a Viking in this time?" he asked, his voice carrying a weight that Marko couldn't describe. He felt compelled, dropping to one knee and bowing his head. "Aye. I am Marko Heimdallson." he said, and the being nodded to him. "I know who and what you are. Rise." he said, and Marko listened.

"Show me." he said, and Marko blinked, hesitating before lifting his destroyed hands, the being looking at them for mere moments. "You wish to fix this land? To right the wrongs committed by those responsible so that all might be treated equally, and only one's strength can affect their standing?" he asked, and Marko steeled himself before he nodded.

The being beamed, a broad grin that revealed shimmering white teeth beneath his braided beard. "Well then, young Warrior. Show me that resolve. Allow me to forge your very desires into claws of justice, claws like those of my brother."

Dagda blinked. The group he met was very… unique. They numbered few, but he noticed that they were all children, and all Halflings. They introduced themselves one by one, and Dagda found each introduction as fascinating as the last.

"Nice to meet ya. Big fan." he heard, shaking a small hand, a short boy with a lazy, smiling face and a pillow in his other hand greeting him. He too wore a T-shirt with Dagda on it, a picture of him standing with his arms crossed, from right before he sent out Ozzy against Kabu. This was Belphegor Meitenkun, also known as Bel, a boy whose mother was a Komala Halfling.

"Glad to meet you before I die. Guess the Gods do exist." he heard next, a pale skinned boy with four small wings greeting him with a slight smile, wearing the same shirt as Bel. This was Kai Murcielago, a boy whose father was a Crobat.

And the last one was a small, quiet girl with white hair. She wore a hood, and Dagda learned that her name was Azaroth Goetia, and that her mother was a Hatterene. The girl wore the massive hood and a matching cloak because it was something that her mother did, wearing her hair like a larger body. She didn't speak much, but Dagda could tell that she was a fan of his, as evidenced by the necklace she wore, which was of Ozzy's face.

"You got a lot of fans, Dagda! It's not just us. A lot of people all over the world are fans of yours. Just ask Mr. Felix." Renji said, and Dagda smiled. He was glad to see that even children enjoyed his hard work. It made him feel happy, and reminded him that there were at least seven other regions of people who weren't part of whatever was wrong with Galar.

"So you met your Fanclub, huh?" Dagda heard, turning to see Pops walking up, cracking his neck as he sent off a pair of Machamp with a glance. Dagda smiled, nodding. "It's really nice to have fans." he said, and Pops laughed.

"I'll say. Makes things a lot easier when people know you." he mused, more to himself. He looked to the children, who all seemed happy to see him as well. "I came over because I normally tell the kids some fantastic story around this time, being as old as I am." he said, and Dagda blinked, noticing that the kids seemed to perk up, even Kai.

Renji sat on his tail, Kai wrapped his wings around himself, Azaroth swayed over, and Bel sat with his pillow clutched tight. Dagda and Allister looked to each other before shrugging, choosing to sit with the children to hear a tale told by the old, bearded man.

"Now, listen closely children, because this tale isn't about me. This is a tale I was told recently by a trainer who was around before Leon. A tale about one of the strongest Pokemon to ever walk through Galar."


	36. Stage 36: The White Demon's Tale

This tale starts a very long time ago, deep within Glimwood Tangle itself. You see, a very rare thing happened. So rare infact, it's never been recorded more than once, and the number of people that knew in the first place could be counted on your fingers.

A Hatterene gave birth. Now, this might not seem like a big deal to you, sure, but the child she birthed was unique. Incredibly so. Because she didn't birth a Hatterne, she was dominated and impregnated by a monster.

Her child's father was a Grimmsnarl known as Hanma, a beast said in Galarian folktales to have died in battle against a God. When she birthed the child, she was sure that her child would be an Impidimp, but this child was different. He was stark white.

There wasn't a shred of color on him anywhere. Just a white creature, an albino thing with snowy eyes that made all feel like they were looking at a ghost. This child was scorned, cast away into the darkness and the wild by his mother. He knew nothing, not even his name.

In his sadness, and his loneliness, he soon found the strength to fight. And he fought feverishly. Against humans, Pokemon, and even Halflings. All things frightened him when he was young, and he viewed his manic savagery as the only way he'd be able to survive in the wild, without color, and without a name.

Then, when he finally gathered the strength to evolve, he wondered if he'd have color. However, he was disappointed. Even as a Morgrem, this beast was icy, a white creature that none dared approach.

Until someone did.

You see, after many, many years, he found himself approached willingly, and benevolently, by a human girl. She was interesting to him, and he found himself listening to her speak. He spent time with her, always having his guard up, and always wondering why she chose him.

He soon learned that she liked the way he looked. She liked his strength, and she liked his stark white color. When that was said to him, he found himself enthralled. The thing that defined him for his whole life, his solitude and emptiness, felt like a fleeting memory with this woman around.

At this point in the story, Dagda was enthralled. This white Morgrem was an incredibly interesting character, and he felt like he could relate to that character. Before Bede and the Halflings, Dagda never felt like his odd appearance and attitude would even allow him to have friends and companions. He understood the struggle this Pokemon went through.

And soon after, the two became a team. She trained with him, and they bonded like siblings, like she was the sister he was never allowed to have, or like she was the motherly figure he greatly needed, his mind always split in half.

One hand of his mind, the half that could be said to represent his Dark typing, was violent, strong and desired more war, more conflict, and more chances to prove his dominance. He couldn't control this feeling most of the time. However, the woman let him know about something else.

The kind side of his mind. That which can be said to represent his Fairy typing. It was a kind, calm, nurturing persona that he could adopt only around the young woman and her Pokemon. You see, he found, for the first time in his long, painful, empty life, that he cared for her. That feeling gave him a purpose.

Dagda couldn't help but find this story very interesting, if not suspicious. It was like this character was meant to represent him. His split personality, his odd appearance, and his struggles to find companions and friends. The way this Pokemon felt around the human woman was the way he felt around Allister, Bede and the Halflings. Like a completely different, saintly person.

And it is said that his growth was wholly unique. Because you see, most Pokemon evolve through specific means, or through hard struggles in battle. But this white gremlin is said to have achieved evolution when the woman did the one thing that even his mother didn't.

She gave him a name.

When he first heard those syllables, those letters and sounds thrown together randomly to symbolize his very being and refer to him as an individual, he felt so much emotion run through his body, and he evolved right then and there. And to reflect his growth and maturity, he was blessed.

For you see, on his chest, was a crimson diamond. It was flesh meant to represent his heart, surrounded by his thick, dense white hairs and his oddly white skin. He was contempt with this. Even if he was completely albino, and devoid of color, he had the diamond on his chest. His heart.

Him and the woman continued to grow closer, and he aided her in caring for her Pokemon. Nurturing an egg, helping her with her Rockruff during it's rebellious phase. He was there for her like a good friend, or even like her other half.

This woman began to realize that somehow, she was drawn in by the white demon. Despite her family being against Halflings, and despite her upbringing telling her that Halflings are abhorrent creatures, she found herself infatuated with this demonic being. She grew worried.

Dagda found this part especially interesting. He had never heard a tale or heard of an experience from a human perspective regarding Halflings and interbreeding. It was always the view of a Halfling that had to live with it, not the human and Pokemon that somehow came to create them.

And she held herself back, because she lived in Galar. And as you know, Children, Halflings are somehow frowned upon here. She had heard tales of Halflings being hunted from a friend she lost soon after traveling to Galar. She didn't want to believe it. She had to pretend it was a falsehood.

What would become of her, or her beloved demon should they have a child? Would the powers that be hunt them all down and slaughter them in cold blood? Would they have to take refuge in another region? These things kept her at distance from her beloved Pokemon, and he could feel this distance.

It began to worry him, and when he finally confronted her, she broke down and told him her fears. And with his posture stalwart, and her young Lycanroc at her side, this white demon said that she had nothing to worry about.

For he was the strongest Pokemon in Galar. Nothing could take that from him. Not even a dozen Pokemon could stop him. He could defeat those that achieve Mega Evolution, those that use Z-Moves, and even those that utilize Dynamax or Gigantimax. He was incredibly confident in his strength, as it was all he had before her.

But, they foolishly gave in to temptation, and the woman found herself with child in the coming weeks, and they began fleeing, the woman saying that her child's father was a one night stand. That it was a drunken mistake. Her fear kept her from speaking the truth to anyone.

Infact, the woman has never told anybody to this day the truth, except Me. She hadn't told her family, her former friends, nobody is aware of this fact. However, someone must have found out, because the story takes a sad turn.

"You can stop there Grandpa!" Renji said, Dagda broken out of his trance and looking to the children. Kai seemed to droop at the mention of a sad story, Renji didn't want to hear it at all, and Azaroth seemed indifferent. Bel was fast asleep, but Dagda felt like he knew the boy was still listening. It was odd, but he was part Komala, his large ears and short tail obviously not human.

"I want him to finish." Dagda said, and Renji looked to his idol, a trainer who was on the shirt he was wearing this very moment. He sighed. "Fine. If Dagda wants us to finish, I can't stop it. Just know that you gotta explain it to my Mom if I start crying!" he said, wagging a finger as Dagda laughed, nodding before looking to Pops, silently asking him to continue.

You see, forces came after her. She couldn't ever identify them, but her life became a horror movie. She fled from place to place, hiding out in parts of the Wild Area, of varying routes and town with her newborn child, afraid of their would be assassins.

And one day, in Spikemuth, it all came to a head. Her assailants besieged them with a vengeance, and they struck them all down. The woman's young partner, her Lycanroc, was taken into custody, and the Pokemon was mysteriously banned from the region within days. The woman managed to flee on a small boat with her newborn child, but she was far too late.

Despite everything they'd been through, and everything this gladiator had suffered in his life, taking down gyms, taking down trainer after trainer, and becoming an unstoppable force all for the woman he finally felt connected to, he was besieged by too many Pokemon.

It is said that he fought alone against his assailants for nine days and eight nights. On the ninth night, he was finally victorious, but his injuries were far too severe. He was missing an arm, part of a leg, an eye, his eardrums shattered and teeth cracked all throughout.

And he fell into the woman's arms one final time, bleeding out and feeling the sting and pain from over a week of strain and untreated injuries. When this happened, he carved out a part of his own heart, a gem like diamond of condensed magick and energy, and he gave it to the woman.

He imbued it with magick to hide their child, protect him from the world and all of it's vile hatred for Halflings. Infact, he imbued it with enough magickal power to suppress the child's Halfling DNA and powers, essentially making the child human.

Dagda frowned. Was the world truly so corrupt that a Pokemon's dying breath and action had to be spent on hiding their Halfling child's identity? He couldn't believe it. He shook his head, listening to the climax of this tale.

The woman fled, hiding the truth from everyone, her life filled with a sense of emptiness and sadness at the loss of her beloved, and of her partner. However, she pressed on for their child. She raised him to the best of her ability, in hopes that he'd be a good man.

However, the White Demon had a slightly different wish. He wanted his child to be strong, powerful, and even confident. He just wished that his child wouldn't have to go through the same struggles, mentally and physically that he did. He never wanted his child to feel empty and alone, no matter what. He couldn't care if his child was a monstrous killer, as long as he wasn't alone.

He knew this wouldn't be hard, as he'd have a natural attraction to the beautiful and meek regardless of who or what it was because of his Fairy Type heritage, while his Dark Type heritage would make him fiercely protective. Whether he married a harem of women, or used the ancient Grimmsnarl creation magick to have a child with another male, he prayed that his child wouldn't be alone.

He never got to see his child, his son, grow into an adult, never got to see him have friends, relationships, or eventually feel that content feeling of being a grandfather. He just prayed that his son would have someone like he had his beloved, a woman that gave a White Demon a friend, a lover, and an embrace to die in.

Dagda was completely captivated by the story. It was as if it was told specifically for him. He wanted to know more, he wished that he could speak to this white demon, noticing that Pops omitted all of the names from this particular tale. "Hey Grandpa, what was that lady called?" Renji asked.

The bearded man looked to Kai, who seemed like a willow tree or a wilted flower, deflated almost comically by the sad turn the story took. "Her name was Yekaterin. She was named after a Lilligant Halfling that was a dancer. It's said she appears like a ghost, and those who witness her dances are changed forever." he said, and the snake boy scratched his head.

"What about the white Grimmsnarl? You'd think if there was someone that strong around a while ago my Mom would have heard of him." he said, and Pops shrugged. "Perhaps she has. I'm almost sure she knows the White Demon's father, Hanma. It's said that he perished in a hard fought battle with a God, but which one I'm not sure." he said, scratching his beard.

Dagda narrowed his eyes. "Pops. What was the white demon's name?" he asked, and Pops cast him a crimson gaze filled with a slew of emotions. He sighed, scratching his head as he grumbled under his breath before looking to Dagda with a deathly serious face.

"The White Demon, The Strongest Creature In Galar and the Father of Yekaterin's child was given a full name, including a surname based off of a book she read as a child. When he died, she took on part of his name as a way to remember him." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. He was telling him stuff he wanted to know, sure, but he was still avoiding the question. "Pops!" he shouted, and the huge man sighed.

"The Pokemon this story is about, the White Demon that learns about everything from positive emotion to fatherhood and even sacrificing himself, is known to the chosen few by one name." he said, lowering a gaze on Dagda that seemed to paralyze him, as if his eyes shot out lightning bolts.

"His name was Ulquiorra De Danann."


	37. Stage 37: Blade of Righteousness

Time was at a standstill. The world was unmoving and the world was silent. There wasn't a single noise that registered on Dagda's ears, a single sight his eyes saw, a single thing he felt, a single scent he smelled. His senses were numb.

"Kids, why don't you all do me a favor and go play elsewhere. I need to speak to Dagda." Pops said, the children casting Dagda an odd, yet understanding look before they all pattered off, Allister looking to Dagda, that same understanding gaze on his youthful features.

Everything made sense to Allister now. Dagda's ability to get along with him, his ability to see through him, even Allister's infatuation with him. They all stemmed from his repressed Halfling DNA. They got along because they were both Dark types, and Allister's infatuation came from Dagda's rare Fairy typing.

Dagda remained still, numb and unmoving. Pops shook his head. "I figured as much. He's going through it. This is part of why I came here, to stop Halflings from having to experience the revelation of their heritage." he mused, and Allister looked to Pops.

"Did you know before being told the story?" he asked, and Pops nodded. "I could tell since I'm a very old Hybrid Halfling myself. We have a knack for being able to smell and sense it on others. The only issue I had was species, as I hadn't encountered many Grimmsnarl, since they're so rare."

Dagda couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was everybody around him aware except him? Why hadn't anyone told him about this crucially important fact about his being? And how hadn't he figured it out in eighteen years? He couldn't make sense of any of this. "Snap out of it." Pops said, and Dagda blinked, looking to him as he stood, still half numb.

"The reason I was in Galar in the first place was research. I told you that much. The research I was asked to help with was the study of Galarian Pokemon and Galarian Halflings." he said, and he looked to Allister.

"Besides Allister, Renji and Zabi, I couldn't find a single Halfling. That's why I decided to establish this place. If my ancestors could see this region, they'd be sickened. Even my closest relatives and some of the humans we've made friends with would be very willing to come here and start a war for equality. And I don't mean a civil rights protest. I mean War." he said.

Dagda knew he was telling the truth, but he couldn't focus, couldn't form words or sentences in his stupified state. "After establishing the village and releasing a controlled stream of information with the help of the Diva, I was able to gather the three kids. Kai, Bel and Zara. Do you understand, Dagda? I have spent half a decade in this region at the least, and I was only able to find less than ten Halflings."

"This is why you weren't aware of your heritage. Something is incredibly wrong with this land, and we've come to figure out what. However, when I found you, I realized that I could make this far simpler, and less of a bloody war than I expected. I knew from the time I found you." he said, and Dagda frowned, looking to him.

"Why not tell me!?" he asked, angered at his own ignorance and everyone else's secrecy. "Because I couldn't. I knew you were unaware, and I'd never seen a Grimmsnarl Halfling before. You remember when I said that I couldn't restore your eye? Did you ever think why?" he asked, and Dagda hesitated. Did he? He had deep cuts and wounds that were all but closed and painless by time he awoke, and yet his eye was unable to be saved.

"It's because the healing techniques I learned were from my father's side of the family. They were draconic in nature. Meaning that my healing can give someone scales, or heals their flesh and skin and reinforces it. Because you're a Fairy type Halfling, my abilities don't affect you, and I found that out when all of my attempts to restore your eye failed." he said.

"So why not explain things to me right there?" he asked, and Pops shook his head. "Can you imagine your mental state? You and your Pokemon were attacked savagely, and then you wake up a week later only to be told that not only have you not even reached Motostoke to search for a sponsor, that you were the child of some unknown Fairy type Pokemon, something you believed impossible?"

Dagda diffused, unable to argue with that. He shook his head, unable to think straight. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to hurt people to make himself feel better, but another part of him wanted to crawl into someone's arms and simply cry. He hated the feeling, ignoring Pops and Allister as he wandered off, his mind a tumultuous storm of confused indecision.

Allister frowned after him. He wish that he could do something to help, but he knew that this had to be something that Dagda dealt with on his own. Allister himself had a moment like this, when he was first told that Bratva wasn't his father, and that he was half Sableye. He sighed, shaking his head.

"He'll be fine. Dagda is a smart, and a strong kid. He'll understand that it doesn't change him in any major way. The only thing he has to do is choose to accept it or continue to hide it. And I think he'll make the right choice." he said, and Allister nodded.

Danzig found himself staring off into space, feeling an immense rush of sad, confused energy from Dagda. With Otis, Ozzy and Petey helping with constrction, he had taken a break, finding himself alone on the outskirts of the village, training his mind and body for the coming battles. He knew they would be hard, but he wanted to be ready for anything.

"You worried there, Laddy?" he heard, turning to see a pair of huge Pokemon walking towards him. One of them was unfamiliar, some kind of large ape, or possibly bear like Pokemon with a nasty attitude, his fur an orange color, his eyes crimson as he walked passed. He had a foul attitude, and Danzig could tell that he was at the least a troublemaker.

The other Pokemon looked to be of the same species but far, far older. His fur was a faded, almost green yellow color, and it was very long, looking almost like a hooded cloak over his face, his bright blue eyes almost white in shade. He walked with a staff made of some well carved wood, and he had a slightly hunched gait.

"Pardon the intrusion. I just can't help but noticed that ya looked a wee bit puzzled there." he said, his voice deep, yet lyrical, his accent sounding almost similar to Marnie, or other Galarian folk they'd crossed by. Danzig decided to heed this ancient Pokemon, nodding.

"My partner seems to be confused about something. I'm afraid that he'll end up hurt." he said, and the large being laughed, shaking his head. "With this place being the location, he probably learned that he's a Halfling. I know how the guy in charge operates, Lad. He's a cunning fella." he said, and Danzig nodded.

Pops sighed, the familiar sight of the red eyed Electivire something he wasn't fond of. "What did you do this time?" he asked, and the Pokemon folded it's arms. "Fuckin' dustbag ticked me right off so I flogged him with a cosh and told em I'd shag his nan." he said, and Pops rolled his eyes. He knew this Pokemon was quite the handful.

If he understood his dialogue correctly, he not only assaulted somebody, but threatened to be sexual with their mother as well. He was out of control, and this was the third time this month he'd gotten in trouble. It was getting ridiculous.

"It must be bad for McPlug to bring you here, Gorias. Where is the old bastard anyway?" he asked, and the electric type shrugged. "Fuck if I care. He was chatting up some damn weasel last I saw of him." he said, and Pops sighed. Something had to be done about this Pokemon's attitude. It was bad enough for him to get brought all the way to Galar, it was obviously out of control.

Dagda found himself sitting in the small cafe, simply staring off into space in thought. He couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that he was a Halfling. He couldn't be. If he was, why didn't anyone want to tell him sooner? Why now?

He heard the chair across from him, a small table in the corner, shift as another person sat down, Dagda able to see Mr. Felix looking at him with his brow rose. "Found out, huh?" he asked, and Dagda nodded.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked, and Felix shrugged. "I can't speak for the Ogre, but I would've made a spectacle out of it. Of course, with him, I think he just felt that now was the best time." he said, and Dagda frowned. "Why now? Why not beforehand?" he asked, and Felix shrugged.

"Perhaps he felt like this place, a place no one knows in the darkness surrounded by other Halflings, would be the best place. This way you could talk to other Halflings, learn about the good and the bad so you could move on." he said, and Dagda sighed.

"What about you and Pops?" he asked, and Felix shrugged. "When he came to me and said that this hellhole had a Halfling that wanted to take the Gym Challenge, I jumped on it. There would be no better way to bloodlessly change things than by a Halfling reaching the position of Champion." he said.

Dagda chuckled, feeling rather deflated. "So that's it, huh? I'm just some damn surrogate so nobody else has to do anything?" he asked, and Felix could tell that Dagda was in quite the bad mood. "That is not true." he said, and Dagda looked up to him.

"You managed to impress me and befriend almost my entire staff, who are also some of my close friends. Even my mates found you rather impressive. You did that with your own hard work and your own determination and charisma. Nobody here even knows what Halflings are, so you can't act like you being one devalues anything you've done." he said.

He understood that, but something was still off. He didn't know what to do with the information, or how to truly process it. There was something missing. He noticed that someone came up to Mr. Felix and whispered in his ear. He shook his head, rising from his seat.

"I understand that you are having a hard time with this. You need to come to a conclusion by talking to others. Listen to their stories and think about your own life. What does being a Halfling really mean to you, or why does it really matter?" he asked, bowing his head slightly before walking off, a more casual gait than normal.

While Dagda wandered about, he noticed that the construction was going rather well. Buildings were being finished up, and they had started even more buildings. It was like more Pokemon were brought in to help with the process, the village starting to almost look like a tiny town, a place where someone might actually live.

"Oi Laddy, you mind helpin' out an old man?" he heard, turning to see a large, sage like Pokemon with a staff, a druidic figure that Dagda barely recognized as an Electivire. He'd never seen one so old, or with such long, or faded hair before. He looked to the Pokemon, wondering if it could speak, or if he'd been able to understand since he wasn't actually human.

"What can I help you with, Sir?" he asked, and the old Pokemon smiled. "I'm looking for a fella with black hair and a beard. Bit of a rascal, he is." he said, and Dagda blinked. "Do you mean Pops, the guy who built this place?" he asked, and the Pokemon began to laugh.

"Pops? Is that what he's calling himself now? You come up with that one Lad?" he asked, and Dagda nodded, distracted by the Pokemon's attitude. "Yes, Sir." he said, and the Pokemon continued to laugh, albeit quietly.

"He's quite the cheeky fella nowadays. Cracks me up it does." he mused, more to himself. "Take me to him if ye can Laddy, we can talk along the way." he said, and Dagda nodded. This Pokemon was rather odd, but he could tell that despite his almost ghost like appearance, that he was still plenty strong.

"So, what's troubling ye?" he asked, and Dagda looked to the Pokemon, sighing before looking ahead as they walked. "I just learned that I'm… a Halfling. I can't bring myself to deal with it." he said, and the Pokemon nodded. "That's fine lad. There's folks all around that struggle with a part of themselves." he said, and Dagda nodded.

"Let me ask you this. Did any of your friends leave your side when they learned this?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. He realized that everyone, even the children that called themselves his fanclub, all stayed by his side while he was stupified.

The ancient Pokemon laughed. "I can tell that's a nae. Now, do yer Pokemon partners care?" he asked, and Dagda blinked, realizing that his Pokemon were there through everything, and they all chose to remain, no matter what he did or where he went. Marko put up with Dagda overexerting him to the point of being disfigured, and yet he remained.

The Pokemon laughed again. "I can tell that's a nae. From my viewpoint, Lad, there's only one or two things you need to do. You need to ask yer Nan why she didn't tell ye, and you need to decide what yer gonna do with the information." he said, and Dagda nodded.

He could tell that the Pokemon was correct, and that he needed to figure this out for himself. He was also right about something else. He needed to talk to his mother sooner rather than later, and get her side of the story.

They came upon Pops soon, and Dagda noticed that he was with another Pokemon, a large Electivire with an aura of a troublemaker. He noticed that he had a similar vibe to himself, Dagda almost reminded of the druidic Pokemon next to him. "Took ye long enough ye dustbag." the Pokemon said, and the older Electivire laughed.

"Have ye figured out what to do with him, Laddy?" he asked, and Pops shook his head. Dagda narrowed his eye. He noticed something about the two of them. They were in sync, as if they knew each other for their whole lives, something that Dagda felt with Otis and Danzig.

Pops looked to Dagda. "What about this one?" he asked, the pair of Electivire glancing to him before the younger of the two shook his head. "No way. You gotta be off the Z-Crystals if ye think amma work with a nonce like that." he said, and Dagda blinked. What exactly were they talking about?

"I just hope that he isn't too messed up by this." Allister said, sighing as he sat with Petey, who swayed back and forth before humming. "If he is Half-man, he will be fine." he said, and Allister chuckled at his odd choice of words.

"I understand what he's going through, but I had someone there for me. I prayed until my prayers were answered. I'm not sure if Dagda can do the same." Allister said, showing Petey the pendant he wore. The odd fish like Pokemon stared at it, thinking deeply.

"He is… strong. Too strong for me." he said, and Allister blinked, looking to Petey. What exactly did he mean by that? "What does that mean?" he asked, watching Petey look up to the sky, seeing the sun beginning to set as he stared at the changing expanse.

"I am… old. I do not wish to be that strong. All of my brothers are…. Precious, but I wish to…. Stay still." he said, and Allister wondered exactly what he was trying to say. "Do you want to stay with me?" he asked, and Petey swung his head to look at Allister. Did he?

He liked the small creature, and he knew that the creature's strength and skill in battle was not to be scoffed at, and yet, he wasn't close to the latent potential within his brother. He could think of Dagda and Allister like water.

Allister was a large, great lake, a broad expanse with many Pokemon within and about it, the type of water that you can drink from for your whole life and not put a dent in it's mass. But Dagda? He was different.

If Allister was a great lake, than Dagda was an ocean. He was raging, he was consuming, and he was able to create and destroy without effort. Dagda could consume and reshape Galar, and that almost frightened Petey. He looked to Allister.

"That would be… nice." he said, and Allister smiled. He wanted to talk to Dagda, because he kind of liked the large fish. He just had to find the right approach.

With the night sky overhead, Dagda found himself alone again, still thinking about today, struggling with the fact that he learned that he was a Halfling. Did he really believe that the most important thing he owned, the necklace from his father, was really a problem?

Did he believe Pops' story, that said that the necklace was a physical part of his father, who made it something to suppress his inhuman DNA and ability? He couldn't bring himself to. He sighed, sitting on a rock in front of a small pond, staring at the water with a blank stare.

"You really are having a hard time with this, huh?" he heard, a baritone voice that Dagda didn't recognize. He turned in the direction of the voice, seeing a man approaching him passively. He was old, to be sure, his hair completely gray and his crimson eyes seeming faded. However, he was very tall, likely as tall as Pops if not more so, and Dagda could tell that despite his aged appearance, this man was still an unstoppable force.

"Who are you?" he asked, and the man sighed, leaning against a nearby tree. "Someone who wants to watch you change the region. I have to admit, your battle against that weird big ass bug was pretty impressive. I haven't seen something like that in ages." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?" he asked, and the man shrugged.

"Because I can. I heard through the grapevine that you can't come to grips with figuring out you're a Halfling, so I thought that maybe I can help." he said, and Dagda shook his head, looking at the water again. "Why bother?" he asked, and the man looked to him.

"Look at the water. What do you see?" he asked, and Dagda blinked, looking at what was obviously his reflection. There was nothing else it could be. "It's my reflection." he said, and the man nodded. "Exactly. Does it look any different than before you learned you were a Halfling?" he asked, and Dagda stared at himself, realizing that it looked completely identical.

"If it doesn't, than learning this doesn't affect what people see, or what they think for the most part. You need to take this revelation and use it to your advantage. You're an actor, right? Sponsored by that weird ass cat? Use your abilities to put on a show. Change up your costumes, cast illusions on the audience." he said.

"You should also consider yourself lucky. You're a kind of Pokemon that can reproduce magickally, and with other males no less. You don't have to suffer like some Halflings, who are limited when it comes to breeding or can't breed at all, like the children of some Gods." he said, and Dagda stared at the water.

"You being a Halfling doesn't change who you were or are. You can make it a stepping stone for who you want to be, what you want to do. Everyone has faith that through your hard work and your talents, that this place can become a home for all Pokemon, and for Halflings, without a drop of blood being shed." he said.

Dagda nodded. He knew that the man was telling the truth, but there was something missing. The man sighed, and looked into the lake as well. "Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked, and Dagda turned to him. What kind of question was that?

"I've killed countless times. Entire cities sometimes. I never counted but I'm sure I'd hate to see the number of people that lost their lives in the war against me and my allies. You have the power as a Halfling to impose your will over those weaker than you so that people don't have to die." he said, and Dagda blinked.

That was it. That was what he was waiting to hear. With all of those pieces, the puzzle finally completed itself in his mind, and he truly understood for the first time, actually heard what was being said to him.

He was still Dagda De Danann. He was still The Blooming Demon. The only difference was that now he had more power to make the changes he wanted to. He could save the lives of children like Bel, Kai and Zara, or he could let people like Zabi and Renji live normal lives in public.

People like his Mother wouldn't be forced into hiding or lying, and Pokemon like his father or Atilla wouldn't have to suffer, and neither would their lovers or children. He had that power, the strength to change the world and keep people from undoing what he'd done.

He stood, realizing that he wasted time wallowing in his own emptiness and mental struggle. His father wouldn't have wanted that. He turned to the man and nodded, as if to thank him. "Thank you Sir. I finally get it." he said, heading off into the night.

The man sat by the lake, smiling as he looked at the water's surface. "He picked the right one, huh?" the man heard, turning to see the short smith approaching, the two sharing a smile, a look of two long lost brothers who were reunited.

"He did. How'd it go?" he asked, and the smith looked at the water with a smile. "That Cat is truly a Viking. He went through all of the modifications without a single sound. Just a warrior readying himself for battle." he mused, the man laughing.

"It's nice to be able to help out the little ones, isn't it?" he asked, and the smith began to laugh. "Come now Brother, don't tell me you've gotten soft in your old age?" he asked, and the man began to laugh.

"You aren't any better, coming down from on high to help out a little cat." he said, the two sharing a laugh. They were both glad to see that no matter whose turn it was to step up to the plate, there were always those that would fight for what was truly good in the world, just as they had so, so long ago.


	38. Stage 38: The Demon Blooms

When the sun rose on the next morning, Dadga found himself feeling incredibly refreshed. With his mind set on accepting his heritage, and his body well rested, he found himself feeling incredibly chipper. He looked down to his chest, where the necklace he'd worn every day of his life was. It's not that he didn't want to wear it, but he knew wearing it held him back.

He sighed, deciding to leave it alone to think about it. He wondered where everyone was, as he found himself rather alone. He did notice people clamoring about one of the buildings, which looked rather finished. He headed over to check it out, wondering exactly what the fuss was about.

He noticed many of the faces in the crowd. Pops, Allister, his Pokemon, besides Marko, and even the children. He noticed Mr. Felix standing in front of the building, and at his side were two people, who looked to be in their early twenties or so. He found the pairing of them rather weird as well.

He watched Mr. Felix spread his arm out wide, a cheshire grin that was more welcoming than mischievous on his features. "I thank you all for coming, and for your hard work. We of the Laverre Theater Company are glad to see this place grow to be a proper haven for Halflings in this vile, nether realm of a region. We are happy to announce the grand opening of a Theatre right here in the Glimmer, for all of you to enjoy performances and even enroll." he said, and Dagda found this rather surprising.

"There will be no charge for any of the services we offer here, as this is all done for the culture of Galarian Halflings. We hope to help you all lead long, fulfilling lives full of smiles and laughs. And if your dream is to be on stage, we wish to help you make your dreams a reality." he said, a round of applause ringing out.

"He's quite the grandiose one." he heard, turning to his side to see a man in oddly formal attire, his odd colored skin and long tail letting Dagda know he was a Halfling. The man looked to him. "You are the one I've heard so much about, aren't you? That Fairy Demon child." he asked, and Dagda nodded slowly. Who was this man?

He seemed to stare, as if trying to peer into Dagda's soul itself. "How is being a Halfling treating you? I trust that your senses are… refined?" he asked, and Dagda blinked before shaking his head. "If you mean 'better than a human', than no, my senses are all the same." he said, and the man shook his head and sighed. "It's too bad. As long as you allow yourself to be shackled to human senses, you'll never understand anything I say." he said, walking off without another word. Dagda wondered who that was, and why he was so weird.

He soon ran into Allister, who he noticed always had Petey with him. Dagda smiled, looking to his aquatic friend. "You really like Allister, don't you?" he asked, and Petey nodded. Dagda reached down to the necklace, inhaling deeply as he finally took it off.

"You seem to be much more comfortable around Allister than around me. Is everything alright, Petey?" he asked, and Petey swayed, as if hesitant to answer. "I… I wish to remain still. I am a lake, and I can not move and flow as you, an ocean." he said, and Dagda smiled.

It was such a blessing to be able to hear Petey's saint like voice. He couldn't believe it, and he realized that he could finally understand what the Dracovish was saying, and exactly what went through his massive grey head. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, and Petey blinked.

He was surprised that his partner could understand him. He opened his mouth and smiled, and Dagda reached up to him, running a hand along his jaw, as if he was petting a dragon. Dagda felt immensely happy, and he could think much clearer now. It was as if he had evolved like a Pokemon, just by accepting who he was.

"If you want to stay with Allister when I head for the next gym, you can." he said, and Petey looked to his trainer, his brother and friend, and nodded. "Just remain strong. When it comes time for my Champion Cup matches, I want a variety of Pokemon, including you. You're one of my first and strongest. We will always be partners." he said.

Dagda looked down to Allister, who couldn't help but be left speechless. Just by removing a single accessory from his body, the necklace dangling in his hand, Dagda changed. He became an evolved being, a creature that Allister could barely comprehend.

"I hope you take good care of him, Little Brother." he said, and Allister nodded, completely taken aback by Dagda's incredible shift in attitude. He watched Dagda move on, and couldn't help but wonder who or what convinced him to accept his heritage. It was incredible.

Mr. Felix noticed it as well. Dagda stuck out like a sore thumb, his changed attitude something that an experienced actor like him couldn't help but pick out unconsciously. "So, it was the necklace, huh?" he asked, and Dagda nodded as he approached.

"I just can't figure out what to do with it." he said, looking at the item as it dangled in his hand. Mr. Felix looked to it before closing his eyes. He hated things like this. It was more the Ogre's speed. "It IS magickally enchanted flesh. You could always… eat it."

Dagda looked to Felix with a rather surprised face. He'd worn the artifact every day of his life, and he'd never once considered eating it. "Really?" he asked, and Felix rolled his eyes. "It was a suggestion. The thing could probably increase your power if you consumed it in some fashion. On top of the fact that the seal or barrier around your natural Halfling abilities would no longer exist." he said, and Dagda looked to it, humming.

"It wouldn't be a drastic thing, you know. I assume that your moments of Halfling clarity, where you could hear your Pokemon's voices, are likely because you're almost as strong as your father was. If your power surpasses his, I assume it'll just be a decoration. But if you take in it's power..." he trailed off, leaving it up to Dagda's mind.

"Would I be able to handle it?" he asked, and Mr. Felix narrowed his eyes slightly. What exactly happened to him? He seemed much more willing to accept his heritage and almost treated it like something he was always aware of. "Of course. You might act a little different as you adjust, but it wouldn't turn you into a savage beast or a rampaging monster or anything." he said, and Dagda nodded, looking to it as he walked off without another word.

"He's starting to get it." Felix said, glancing to Pops, who nodded with his arms folded. "We need him to. If he can use his power as both a Dark and a Fairy type Halfling, he should be able to impose his will over the region. We want to do this peacefully, and he's our best bet." he said, and Felix nodded. He hoped that they were right. Knowledge and Power combined can changed someone for the worse. Dagda would become a major problem if their plans went awry.

Dagda sat alone again, and wondered exactly what he should do with the necklace. Should he really find some way to take it's power in, or should he just hope that he one day grows stronger than the spell cast over it? He tried to think about various scenarios, weighing his options.

Firstly, he thought about raw power. If he could grow powerful, like the kind of person or Pokemon that could achieve great feats of strength and speed, he'd never have to worry about his safety, or the safety of those he cared about. He scratched his head, sighing.

"I see that you are deep in thought, mine brother." Dagda heard, blinking as he turned to see Marko approaching him. He narrowed his eyes. Something was… different about him. He seemed slightly larger, both in height and weight, and his fur seemed almost… metallic, as if it shone like brand new chrome.

He looked to Marko's hands, seeing that the fingers were all completely coated in metal, all the way down to the knuckle, and that he had sharp, slightly hooked claws. He could see a renewed vigor in his brother's eyes, and Dagda couldn't help but smile.

"I see you got all patched up." he said, and Marko nodded. "Verily. A smith appeared to me like an emissary of the Gods if not a God itself. He told me that with this, a true warrior's physique, that I'd be able to strike down anyone without fail." he said, and Dagda began to laugh.

"Sounds like someone came to you as well." he said, and Marko hesitated. That wasn't a flat statement. That was a reply. Had his brother gained the ability to understand him? He beamed, his sharp toothed grin and white eyes locked on his brother. "Indeed! I feel as if I have all nine of my lives restored!" he said, the duo sharing a hearty laugh.

With Petey now in tow, Allister found himself enjoying his day. He spent time with his Pokemon, who were brought to him from Stow on Side thanks to Hresvelgr. He also spent some time with his good friend Miko, who reminded him that his confidence is something that he shouldn't let stay behind a mask.

He also spoke to Felix. The Halfling, whose species Allister couldn't figure out for the life of him, was rather hospitable, and Allister found that rather surprising. He seemed like the type of person to be truly evil in private, something that would contrast his positive facade as an actor.

It wasn't until almost sunset that Allister noticed something rather odd. He hadn't seen much of the children today, wondering if they were cooped up inside, as it was a little chilly in the poorly lit forest. He hummed to himself, looking about the town, rather impressed with how many of the facilities were completed in the last day.

"Looking for something?" he heard, turning to see Dagda and Marko approaching. He noticed that Marko looked better, being visibly larger and stronger, as if he patched himself up using his own ego, something that wouldn't surprise the smaller Halfling. He also noticed that Dagda's necklace was nowhere to be seen, and that the Grimmsnarl Halfling seemed rather content with something.

"I just noticed that I haven't seen much of your fanclub is all." he said, and Dagda chuckled. "Maybe they turned in early. It is getting late." he said, only to turn his head at the sound of footsteps, seeing Pops approach with the two Electivires from before.

"That's what we thought too. However, we noticed that Belphegor is unaccounted for. It's causing Kai to stress a lot, since they're almost like brothers." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes. "Do you keep watch on everyone who goes through this forest?" he asked, and Pops sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. We've all dedicated a large portion of our resources and energy into building the place and searching for more Halflings hidden within the region. The whole process of building a security system is sadly far off, as we barely have enough residents to even maintain what we've built so far." he said, and Dagda nodded.

He thought about Belphegor, the adorable, chubby faced child that carried a pillow around with him at all times. He knew the boy wasn't very strong, and he began to worry about what could happen if someone as laid back, if not narcoleptic like Belphegor were to wander off alone.

"So what's the plan, Pops?" he asked, and the old man sighed, shaking his head. "Unfortunately our ability to monitor the forest for him is limited. Loki and Draug are already searching, but since they're new to Galar, they might end up lost themselves. At least they can fly." he mused, more to himself.

Dagda nodded. "I'll search for him. I don't want anything to happen to him, not after hearing about Atilla and my Father." he said, and Pops narrowed his eyes. Dagda was incredibly gung ho about this. He immediately took an attempt at action when he heard that someone was unaccounted for once. This was what he was hoping. "Very well. Take Gorias with you." he said, and the younger Electivire looked to Pops as if stupified.

"Ya really expect me to get chummy with some fairy? Have ye tossed yer fuckin' sense out the window?" he asked, and Pops rose a brow. "My mother is a fairy, Gorias. My protege is one too and even though it's not literal, so is my brother in law." he said, cracking a joke and making a point at Mr. Felix's expense.

He rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he looked to Dagda. "Ye better keep up with me." he said, turning and walking away, Dagda nodding to Pops before following after the Pokemon into the black forest. The older Electivire began to laugh. "He's quite the troublemaker. Ye sure this is a good idea?" he asked, and Pops nodded. "If anyone can shut Gorias up, McPlug, it's Dagda."

The duo searched throughout the forest as night began to fall, Gorias using his tails to sense out vibrations and electro magnetic fields and pulses. Some disturbance in the natural order of the forest that might give them a clue. He struggled to find anything out of the ordinary, and he began to grow agitated.

"If this wee bastard don't show up quickly I've got half a mind to start chopping trees down." he said, and Dagda looked to his companion. "Do you have to resort to violence? He's just a kid." he said, and Gorias scoffed.

"He's a lot older than those scaled bastard were when they started fighting wars! If anything getting nabbed will be good for him." he said, and Dagda stopped, staring down the Pokemon, who stood right in front of him.

"Lad. If ye don't get the fuck out my face, I'll rip ye arms off and beat ye wit 'em." he said, and Dagda simply stared, unmoving and unwilling to budge. Gorias frowned. Who was this child to stand in front of him, the great Gorias McPlug? He committed no misdeeds, so why did this young Halfling stare at him like he committed a grave act?

"Belphegor is one of the Halfling kids that's a fan of mine. I might have just figured out yesterday, but I'm a Halfling too. I won't let you disrespect us." he said, and Gorias could see his aura flaring up, and his features ever so slightly start to change. He noticed long hairs on his arm begin to wrap around the flesh, and he knew that the kid could throw a punch with hair that dense reinforcing him.

Gorias frowned. "Fuck the wee nonce, how about you and me go a few rounds?" he asked, trying to goad the young Halfling into a fight. This was what he lived for. The chance to agitate and fight people. He wanted to fight someone, and walking around looking for the weakest child in the village was a waste of his time. He was Gorias McPlug, he wasn't supposed to be taking orders and looking for missing children.

Dagda narrowed his eyes before scoffing, an airy, chuckle like sound that was followed by him turning away and continuing to look. "I'm looking for the missing Halfling. I don't care about you, but after hearing what happens to Halflings here in Galar, I'm not leaving a child alone. My Father died protecting me, the least I can do is die doing the same." he said, and Gorias straightened his back.

This was new to him. He had had multiple trainers, a slew of overconfident upstarts, both human and Halfling, that thought they could control his incredible power. They treated him like a cheat code in a video game, as a guaranteed win condition that they either ignored or spoiled rotten when it wasn't time to fight.

He hated it. None of them had the same resolve, strength or ambitions that his Father did, or his Father's trainer. Even the other trainers and Pokemon he'd met in Pinwheel his few times visiting were all of a different breed, as if they were something else entirely. He desired a connection like that, not some fool who that treated him like some get rich quick scheme.

It's why he'd beaten and battered all of his previous trainers and shattered his Pokeballs. It was disrespectful to a warrior like him. They didn't want to do anything. They just didn't want to lose. But this child was different. He wanted something.

Despite his nativity, his inexperience with being a Halfling and his questionable level of power, he stated clearly and honestly that he would give his life to protect someone, if only to be closer to understanding his own Father, who died for him.

Gorias place his tails on the ground and inhaled, sensing things out on a broader scale. He picked up on movement, scattered movements and fluctuating energy coming from a patch of forest to the northwest. "Lad. I found him." he said, and Dagda turned, nodding as they began to head in the direction of the energy.

As they ran, Gorias looked to the Halfling, actually wanting to learn more about him. "Tell me Lad, what are ye trying to accomplish?" he asked, and Dagda closed his eyes as he ran. "Equality. I don't want Halflings to have to hide, for Pokemon to be illegal, or for these forsaken lives to be snuffed out by the powers that be. I will do whatever it takes to make my ideal world, a world that Pops, Kenny and Mr. Felix already know, a reality here. Even if I have to become the monster they think I am." he said, and Gorias felt himself chuckle.

His chuckling began to increase in volume until the two ran in the direction of the energy, the Electric Pokemon barreling out hearty laughter, as if he'd heard the greatest joke of all time.

This was exactly what he was looking for. A trainer with a grand dream, a goal that sounded ridiculous and impossible. Someone willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to achieve their goals, regardless of what other people thought or how it affected them. He finally understood why he was here. Why his Father brought him here after he hospitalized his previous trainer.

It was to meet this Halfling. This lavender eyed demon with the desire to impose his ideals on an entire country, sheerly through his own charisma and dominance. It was so that he, Gorias McPlug, the Unchained Sin of Wrath, could finally understand that there was a trainer that could utilize his power to it's fullest extent. That trainer was the Demon of the Stage, Dagda De Danann.


	39. Stage 39: Evil Against Evil

The two continued moving, Dagda realizing that he could move much faster now. His stamina was vastly increased, and he found himself keeping pace with the Electivire. He looked to his arms, noticing the hair on his arms was thinner than before.

He thought about his hair, and about a Grimmsnarl, his hair extending and growing thicker with his thoughts, wrapping around his arms almost like an armor, the texture of his hair almost looking like feathers at the edges.

He noticed that he could do the same with his legs, extending the hair about his calves and ankles to his feet, causing his strides to increase in velocity, each of his steps almost like a broad hop, the force audible in the air as he stomped forward.

He rolled his left shoulder as they closed in, Dagda finally able to sense the energy that Gorias detected. Using his will and the powers he possessed, he began to form a wing out of hair, his mind going through a brief creative process as he thought about his next act for a moment.

They came upon a pair of men dragging Belphegor, who struggled against their grip, his pillow long gone and his clothing torn and stretched from the struggle. Dagda could feel his anger growing at the sight, the two men garbed in all black clothing, their faces obscured by white masks.

"Oi! Let the wee lad go and I'll let you put yer tail between yer legs and run away." Gorias threatened, the men looking to each other before one of them pulled out a knife, pressing it against Belphegor's throat as he stopped moving. There were bruises across his skin, on his thighs and forearms, even on his abdomen. His hair was mussed, and there were tears going down his face.

But what truly set Dagda off was the look in Belphegor's eyes. It was the first time Dagda had ever seen such a look. He'd seen people be afraid before, sure. But this was different. The look in Belphegor's eyes was a plea, a silent cry. For the first time, someone look at Dagda with a gaze that begged 'Help Me'.

Dagda lost complete control, darting forward as fast as he could, throwing his arm out as tendrils of hair wrapped around the man holding the knife, Dagda balling his fist as the man screamed, his wrist crushed as he fell to the ground. The second man gasped, immediately trying to flee, dropping the wounded child.

Using the first man's weight as an anchor, Dagda launched himself through the air, releasing his grip as he thought about what he could do to strike the man from here. He then thought to Danzig, who used Dark Pulse during his battle with Allister.

Dagda threw his right hand back, a ball of energy forming in his palm as he shouted, launching a beam of black energy at the fleeing man's form. The ground behind him was struck, and he was launched through the air.

Gorias watched in awe at the explosive tantrum the Halfling was throwing. He had silently approached the first, injured man and quietly snapped his neck, leaving him unable to do anything. He moved to Belphegor, who was staring at Dagda in sheer awe. "Wh-what happened to him?" he asked, and Gorias laughed as he watched.

Dagda stalked the man, who seemed to beg and plead as Dagda approached, his sharp fangs pointing outwards as his hair moved about symbiotically, his aura visible to even the human eye. Gorias smiled. "He woke up. He's finally able to use his power freely. It's incredible."

Dagda flexed his hands, long, almost fleshlike tendrils of hair holding the man in the air, his legs bound and arms spread. It was almost like a crucifixion, and Dagda frowned as he stared. "Who sent you?" he asked, the man gritting his teeth through the pain.

The man remained silent, and Dagda grew aggravated, tightening the hair's grip on his arms. The man called out. "Who sent you!?" Dagda shouted, the raging demon not a patient creature. "No one! We came on our own!" the man shouted, and Dagda growled, shaking his head.

"Why did you grab my little brother!?" he shouted, and the man felt the hair around his legs tighten, causing him more pain. He tried to remain silent, but Dagda wouldn't have it. In his enraged state, he gave the man an ultimatum he would've never given beforehand. "Either you tell me everything… or you die." he said, and the man looked to Dagda, fear in his face. "You wouldn't!"

Dagda responded by opening his mouth, a ball of energy appearing between his swollen fangs, the man screaming in unreasonable fear before struggling against the hair. "Okay! We were going to Ballonlea but we found the kid and wanted to impress our boss with him! He's got a thing for little boys, y'know? Please! I only did it so I could get a raise! I have a family!" he shouted.

Dagda's enraged mind wasn't a thoughtful one. He boiled it down much faster than he should have. These men kidnapped and heavily injured a child only to GIFT him to their child predator of a boss? In hopes for a reward? What woman, what child would want the head of household to be a human trafficker? Why did this region allow such things?

Dagda's mind mellowed out, and he closed his mouth, dropping the man and walking away from him. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind." he said, and the man bowed to Dagda feverishly. "Thank you!" he screamed before standing and turning around.

His first step was the only one he took, because a massive Electivire grabbed him by the legs, lifting him up and falling back. He didn't understand. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? He didn't have a chance to think, because he saw the monster from before.

As he was lifted and brought towards the ground face first, the monstrous young man hopped up, grabbing his head in a clinch and bringing his right knee up, the shock of the boy's back hitting the ground bringing the energy through his body and into his knee, which dispersed the force through his skull, his body bouncing as he fell, unmoving and unconscious, his jaw torn half off.

When Dagda rose to his feet, he looked to the gruesomely injured, possibly even dead man. There was blood pouring from his face as he laid there, and Dagda realized that he couldn't bring himself to be unnerved or disgusted like he would normally be.

The fact that this man was a villain, a monster who was willing to destroy the life and mental state, and physical wellbeing of a child, a child who already lived in hiding, all for a reward he might not get, sickened him. Monsters like this man weren't even human to him. They were the true demons, monsters given human form that he couldn't bring himself to pity.

Gorias found all of this rather impressive, because he looked to Dagda. "Laddy! Let me travel with you through this dustbag of a region. I want to help you change it. Scumbags like these shouldn't go unpunished." he said, and Dagda looked to him, nodding but once, the two warriors coming to a silent understanding.

When Dagda walked over to Belphegor, he picked him up, the boy grimacing at the pain as he was cradled in his idol's arms. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I scared you." he asked, and Belphegor nodded, smiling weakly. He nuzzled his head into Dagda's chest, falling unconscious within moments as Dagda closed his eyes.

He tried to call upon Fairy, the mental manifestation of his Fairy type powers and heritage, hearing but a whisper in his mind as his body began to glow, the light enveloping both him and Belphegor as the duo escorted the child back to the village.

With the stars overhead, Dagda and Gorias returned to the village with Belphegor asleep in Dagda's arms. The other children saw the sight and immediately became enamored, the sight of their idol carrying their friend alive and well like a knight rescuing a princess from an evil dragon. He was approached by a pretty woman with white hair and round features.

He knew that this must have been Miko, because she took Belphegor from his arms with a smile and headed towards the infirmary. Pops nodded to Dagda, who exhaled. "Pops… is there a way that you can take me home, quickly? I want to talk to my mother." he said, and Pops nodded. He inhaled, casting a glance to the druidic Electivire at his side before placing a hand on Dagda's shoulder.

Gorias watched the two vanish, sighing as he shook his head. "I see why you brought me here, ye old dustbag. He's the one I've been looking for." he said, and McPlug laughed. "I figured as much ye Wee Cunt. That fella is special, I could tell." he said, the duo laughing.

"So you're the new guy?" Gorias heard, seeing a wolf approach them, a crimson canine with an aura of strength. Gorias nodded. "Aye. Lord Dagda is a trainer I've been searching for." he said, and Ozzy grunted, giving Gorias a half hearted salute before he looked to McPlug. "Old man, can you send me after Dagda? I was trying to ask him something. Marko told me a story that jogged a memory or two and I was wondering if Dagda could fill in the blanks." he said.

The old Electivire shoved the staff in the ground, rolling his long haired shoulder as he sighed. "Let me see if I've still got it Lad." he said, rolling his neck and rubbing his hands together before inhaling and lifting his hands up. He cast them down, willing the Lycanroc to Dagda's location with a single command. "Shiakazing!"

Dagda looked at his house for the first time in a while, inhaling as he shook his head. "I'll wait out here. I know this is personal." Pops said, and Dagda nodded. He noticed a flash of light from behind him, turning to see Ozzy flexing his claws and shaking his head. "That was awful." he said, more to himself. He looked to Dagda, and the two of them had a silent understanding.

Dagda entered the house. He knew that his mother would still be awake, as she'd kept the same sleep schedule for his entire life. "I'm home!" he called, sounding much friendlier than he had been, Dagda glancing over his attire and features to make sure that he looked at least partly presentable.

When his mother walked over and saw him, she smiled, tears welling in her eye as she walked over and hugged him, Dagda rather happy to see his mother again. She was able to notice the changes in his appearance, a honed physique from traveling and training that let her know that he was always growing and training. "I brought one of my Pokemon with me. I needed to talk to you." he said, and she smiled as she looked past him to Ozzy, who entered with a nod.

However, Dagda's mom was frozen to the spot. "Iori? Is that you?" she asked, and Dagda blinked, looking to Ozzy, who was also frozen to the spot, as if being called that name brought up a memory or two. "Yekaterin?" he asked, and Dagda blinked, slightly slow to put the pieces together.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that the Lycanroc from Pops' story was you?" Dagda asked, and Ozzy ignored him, still surprised as he approached Dagda's mother, a smile across his normally gruff, harsh features. She reached out and pet his head, and he closed his eyes, remembering this woman's kind touch.

"So the reason Ozzy was in the cage was because he was caught by the same people that..." he trailed off, realizing that meant that Ozzy was imprisoned for almost eighteen years, which would likely explain his rough personality and short temper.

The three sat, Ozzy sitting at his mother's feet as she looked to him. She couldn't help but focus on the scar clouding one of his eyes, something that she knew could at least be partially considered her fault.

"Has it been hard with only one eye?" she asked, and Dagda shook his head. "I got used to it. Especially now, I can just feel everything I can't see." he said, and she smiled. "So… you figured it out, huh?" she asked, and Dagda nodded. "I did. Pops told a story and when me and the kids asked about the names of the characters we put the pieces together." he said, and she blinked.

"The kids?" she asked, and Dagda winked, shaking his head. "They're sort of like my fanclub. It's a group of Halfling kids that live in Glimwood." he said, and she found this rather interesting. "Glimwood? There wasn't anything there when me and your father traveled through it." she said, and Dagda smiled.

This was what he wanted. He wanted his mother to talk about her life with his father freely. Now that he was aware that his father wasn't some deadbeat bastard from Unova, and actually a Pokemon, he had a great interest in his Father's life.

Ozzy however, was content. He listened to the two speak, telling each other tales about their travels all through the night and into the early morning. He was happy. His memories were all back, and his previous trainer, the one that he grew up with, and evolved in the care of, was here with him. He found himself to be incredibly blessed, as his original trainer was actually his current trainer's mother. The De Danann family was something he felt like an honest part of, and he was glad to be in this house.

"What was your last name before you decided to change it?" Dagda asked, wondering if he could dig up another living relative that he was connected to without knowing. "We actually don't know where our family comes from. Your great grandfather was born in an underground breeding facility for slaves in Sinnoh. When he was freed by the unbridled rage of a demigod, he fled the region." she explained, and he found this rather interesting.

A demigod? What kind of being was this, and were they still alive now? "He took on the name Morningstar for some reason, and it always stuck." she said, and Dagda blinked. That was it. It was the final piece of the puzzle for his next act. The next time he stepped on the stage, he had a name for his character. He smiled. He enjoyed this.

Later, Dagda found that he had one single question to ask. "Where was I born? I always thought that I was born in Kalos, but everything I've learned says otherwise." he said, and his mother sighed. "You were born in the Wild Area. It's a spot you can't miss. There's a bunch of spires in a circle, and the ground has no grass for some reason. It's called the Lake of Outrage, and that's where you were actually born."

"Is he going to be okay?" Allister asked, and Miko nodded, sighing as she looked at Belphegor's sleeping form. "He was beat up pretty badly. I could see evidence of a struggle and even some bruises and scratches that could be interpreted as sexual assault but… most of it was healed by time he got here." he said, and Allister blinked, looking to the sleeping child.

"Did he do something?" he asked, and Miko shook her head. "No. I think it was Dagda. It's not normally something a Grimmsnarl can do, as least as far as my knowledge stretches, but it seems like Dagda was healing him on the walk back. I don't know if he was transferring energy from the surroundings or using his own power, but whatever he did saved Bel's life." she said, and Allister was surprised, but he smiled.

He wandered through the village, the sun starting to rise in the distance, and he walked to the outskirts of the village, to a particularly large tree. He looked up, seeing a sleeping figure in the tree. "You were right! His wounds are gonna be healed up within a day or so." he shouted up, the figure moving before hopping down.

The figure of another powerful yet illegal Pokemon took shape, a humanoid form with a tail and flames trailing from it's skull, a strong form that Allister had grown familiar with over the years spending time in Glimwood. "I'm glad. I'd hate to see a child lose their life." he said, and Allister smiled. This Pokemon was an Infernape, and he was much like Atilla.

Both were Pokemon that wronged someone greatly, but soon repented on their sins and were forgiven. For Atilla, he had injured and scarred Dagda, but was forgiven when he realized that Atilla was a broken and unstable victim of the region's cruelty. With this Infernape, it was a little different at least.

He grew up as the original Pokemon that the current champion, Leon, used during his own Gym Challenge. However, not only did the two not have the right chemistry, Leon lacked the skill to control him during his Stow on Side gym battle.

Because the Infernape was a victim as well. His family was slaughtered and he was kidnapped by some unknown contractor that hired MC Brokerage to do the deed. And when the Infernape saw Bratva, a familiar face who now represented the entire company that ruined his life and took the lives of his family, he flew into a blind rage.

He had attacked Bratva directly, and the resulting injuries caused his death. Leon had released the primate immediately afterwards in place of his current partner and ace, Charizard. Allister had forgiven him long ago, fully aware that MC Brokerage was essentially just a front for some odd mafioso organization.

The two had become friends, and Allister wished to introduce the ape to Dagda, failing due to how scarce the ape made himself. "You should interact with people more. I'm sure that you'd get along with everyone, especially in your old age." he said, and the ape sighed. This was always a subject they spoke on, and it always went the same.

"When the time comes and you stop wearing that mask, I will concede and show myself more. Until then, I will remain where I can not be found." he said, and Allister sighed. "Fine. I'll leave my mask off during my next gym battle. Will that work?" he asked, and the ape began to laugh.

"He really did this?" Loki asked, the three brothers standing in a clearing, looking at the deceased body before them. His wrists and ankles were crushed into near dust, and his jaw was hanging off. It was a gruesome scene, a ruthless butchering that couldn't be justified to the average person.

"He consumed the thing on the necklace, right? This is a huge change in attitude if he did." Draug mentioned, and Pops shook his head. "This wasn't a change. This was exactly what I was talking about. This is who he really is. He somehow has the ability to heal, so even Miko didn't see the full extent of Bel's injuries. But Dagda did." he said.

"Whether he's justified to us monsters doesn't matter. He still took the guy out before asking who his boss was. What kind of guy could have enough money or power to make men with families kidnap and assault a child to present to him? What kind of twisted shit are we dealing with?" he asked, and Pops sighed.

"The Diva is looking into it with his sources, so I'll wait to pass judgment. However, we can't ignore the possibility of this child predator being the same person responsible for the deaths of Dagda's father and Atilla's family." he said. Draug cast a sad glance to the body.

"If it is, one thing is sure without a doubt. These people, these employees are just as much of victims. They have no idea that they're working for a Devil that might actually be worse than Arceus."


	40. Stage 40: The Prophet's Vision

When Dagda and Ozzy departed from his house, Pops noticed that they were both in high spirits. He looked at his wrist, as if pretending to check a watch. "Took you long enough." he said, and Dagda smiled, chuckling to himself. "I just had a lot to talk about. We can go back. I need to get myself together because I wanna get going again tomorrow." he said, and Ozzy sighed. "Took you long enough."

When they returned to the village, Dagda noticed that Belphegor was about, seeming refreshed and well cared for. He was bandaged up, as Dagda could see on his wrists and forearms. He did seem slightly restless, as he didn't have his pillow with him.

The child noticed Dagda, smiling as he approached and looked up at him. "Thank you for saving me, Dagda. I'm really grateful." he said, and Dagda smiled. Ozzy tilted his head as he watched Dagda kneel down to look the child in the eyes. "I'm here for all of you, you know. Besides, I need someone to run my fanclub." he said, ruffling his hair. Ozzy found this rather amusing.

He remembered when he first met Dagda, and when he'd first heard more about him from his brothers. The timid, insecure child he initially met and first heard of was not the same as the man before him, who was proud of who he was, and made a point to be kind and nurture others.

"You don't have your pillow, do you? Is it a physical part of you?" he asked, and Belphegor nodded. "I've always had it, ever since I was a baby. Komalas sleep a lot. We need pillows." he said, and Dagda hummed. He wondered if he could perform the task his mind conjured up, and he sighed.

He took a cross legged sitting position, Belphegor looking at him with a puzzled gaze as he opened his hands, the hair on his arms growing longer and longer as Dagda began to work mentally, willing the hair to thread together and take a rectangular shape. He glanced to Belphegor, wondering exactly what his preference in pillow was.

Dagda inhaled, his biggest ally being his creativity. He wiggled his fingers while the hair threaded together, his mind imagining using Cotton Guard via Metronome, the hair puffing up as if made of a softer, lighter material. Dagda smiled, glancing to Ozzy, who nodded as he swung his claws and cut the hair from Dagda's arms, watching it retract with a thought.

Dagda rose up to his feet, glad he could stay in one spot while he worked, tossing the rectangular mass of fluffy hair and smiling. He thought he did a pretty good job, and he handed it to Belphegor, who grabbed it like it was the Holy Grail. "I know it's pretty rough, but I think it'll work until you can get a proper replacement." he said, and he smiled.

Belphegor clutched the pillow to him, tears of joy forming in his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? His idol had not only appeared before him and spent time with him, but he saved his life and then made him a new pillow from his own body. With the pillow against his chest, he hugged Dagda tightly, like a child overjoyed at a Christmas present.

Ozzy found this rather amusing. With his memories restored, he realized how similar this was to him. He remembered being a young Rockruff, being coddled and nurtured by Ulquiorra, the White Demon's aura visible on his son. If Dagda was anything like his father, this wouldn't be the first time he forged this almost paternal relationship with a younger Halfling. He remembered Ulquiorra being almost criminally kind, just like Dagda.

As the day pressed on, Dagda prepared himself to continue moving on. His plan was to head back to Stow on Side and watch Allister's first match, where he said that he'd be battling with his mask off, something that Dagda wanted to see.

After that, he'd move on to Circhester, where the next gym leader was waiting for him. He had yet to decide on who he was going to use for the battle, but one thing was sure. Gorias McPlug, the Electivire that he'd befriended, had demanded to face the leader's ace. He wanted to fight a Gigantimax Pokemon himself, to prove that he, an Alolan born, Sinnoh native Pokemon, was superior.

With the sun setting in the distance, Dagda sat at the cafe, which now had outside seating, along with a proper pastry chef, a Slurpuff Halfling that worked for Mr. Felix. Dagda sat with Danzig, finding it rather relaxing to spend time with his original partner. "We've come a long way so far, huh?" he asked, and Danzig nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little worried. What if we can't change things after beating Leon? What if the region doesn't want all of this to be normal?" he asked, and Dagda hummed. "Then I have no choice. I'll have to do it by force." he said, and Danzig blinked.

This was a surprise to hear. His partner used to be timid, and he remembered a time not that long ago where he was too flustered to even command a Pokemon properly. Here he was, now fully determined to change an entire region. It was quite the change, and he found himself respecting his brother even more. "I don't want to hurt innocent people." he said, and Dagda smiled.

"We won't hurt anybody, Danzig. I'm sure there's somebody I can learn from so that I can just be really persuasive. Mr. Felix seems like a good start. I mean, look at his mates. They couldn't seem more different." he said, and Danzig blinked, thinking to the contrasting pair.

Dagda was right. If two people like Mr. Felix's mates, a woman with dark brown skin and purple hair, and her counterpart, a male with blond hair and blue eyes, could get along and agree to have the same mate, Dagda could at the least convince people to question their beliefs. Right?

"Danzig, Atilla wanted to see you. Something about another Obstagoon secret technique or something." they heard, turning to see Otis approaching. Despite his evolution increasing his size massively, he seemed a little lean for a Snorlax, having a more physically honed body while retaining the standard round shape.

"Is it any harder to move around in that body, Otis?" he asked, and the bear shrugged. "Not really. I gotta do more to land a punch or kick, but I can still run and jump and stuff just fine." he said, and Dagda laughed, imagining Otis running and jumping around with his current form.

The bear must have taken offense to that, because he sighed and rolled his closed eyes before walking off with a wave. Dagda took in a deep breath through his nose. His sense of smell was much better, and he could almost tell exactly what was happening because of the scents he picked up.

His eyesight was also improved. While he still only had one eye, the things he could see were much more clear, and he began to notice things he couldn't before, like a different texture on Allister's head, the hair around his ears looking slightly different. Or that Mr. Felix had feline pads on the top joint of his fingers.

"This is what I meant before." he heard, seeing the man with the odd skin and formal attire from before. He took a seat across from Dagda, his posture almost inhumanely perfect. Dagda nodded to him. The man looked at him, running a finger along his jawline.

"I never introduced myself, did I?" he asked, and Dagda shook his head. The man chuckled, Dagda seeing a mouth full of blinding white teeth, all perfectly sharpened to the same exact point, as if on purpose. "My apologies. I lose myself in the beauty of this place sometimes." he said, glancing to the forest briefly.

"I am known as Heinreich Asahara, The Dragon Lord of Sinnoh. I am just a humble purveyor of beauty." he said, and Dagda winked, finding it rather odd that someone dressed and poised so grandly would call themselves 'humble'. Although, he noted something else. He did infact say 'Dragon Lord', meaning that amongst Halflings, there was some form of hierarchy.

He questioned whether or not to ask this man about it, but he assumed he wouldn't get much out of him. "You mentioned last time we spoke that I wouldn't understand you. Well… I think I do now." he said, and the man smiled, his face contorting in such a pristine fashion that Dagda wondered exactly how the man came to look the way he did. Every movement he made was done with a grandiose flair, and he wondered how many years the man practiced these movements.

"I'm glad to hear it. Although, I wonder if your appreciation for beauty is akin to mine." he mused, and Dagda wondered what he meant. He wanted to learn more about this Halfling. Perhaps he could take inspiration from him for a future character. After all, he still had three gym battles and the entire Champion Cup to go, he needed some kind of inspiration.

"I would assume they're at least somewhat similar." Dagda said, trying to goad more details out of the Dragon Lord. The man hummed, that soul piercing gaze still locked on Dagda. "I wish to learn more about your species. You see, Grimmsnarl are very interesting to me. Their hair, their colors, their strength. It is all very alluring." he mused, and Dagda nodded.

"I'm not sure what I can really tell you. I just found out a couple days ago." he said, and Heinreich chuckled. "I speak not of you specifically, although I will soon wonder about Halflings as well. You see, the Grimmsnarl reproduction method, the magickal one that can be done even with another male, is fascinating. Imagine if you could just create life at will." he said, the look in his eyes unnerving Dagda.

"I wonder about the specifics. What does the child inherit from each parent? Does the child have no maternal DNA? Would that make medical examination more difficult if so? What does the process even look like? Oh… so many questions." he said, and Dagda nodded, feeling a chill down his spine. "I'll let you know if I discover the answer to any of them." he said, and Heinreich began to laugh, even his laugh refined to an inhuman degree.

"You don't have to do anything for little old me. Let your life transpire naturally. Although, if you do create life with your species' magick, I would very much like to be told. I imagine that you especially could create some truly beautiful beings." he mused, rising from his seat, as if Dagda wasn't there at all.

"Ahh… I can see it now. The sight of you standing atop the region, looking like a perfect combination of your mentors. Three children, two mates, one male and female, and six black wings of hair, your Pokemon like generals, the gods splitting the skies to shine their blessing on you, a crowd of Halflings and Pokemon chanting your name in reverence. Truly… beautiful." he said, walking away with a euphoric expression.

Dagda found that to be, without a doubt, the weirdest moment of his life. Some odd Dragon Halfling approaching him, speaking of beauty and science, and then painting an incredibly grandiose picture of the end of his journey. It was rather odd to say the least.

The thing Dagda found to be the most odd was the part about children. Dagda was only eighteen, and didn't really build many relationships. Exactly what about him said to the Dragon Lord that he'd have three children? And two mates? Six wings? The blessing of the gods? People chanting his name? None of it sounded right.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Draug said, Heinreich looking to one of his favorite people. He knew a lot about Draug, and mentored him in some of his studies over the years. "I can't help myself. The beauty of this region is intoxicating. I can't wait to return and see it's true form. I've grown bored of seeing every region be the kingdom of the same family." he said, and Draug rolled his eyes.

"So this place is exciting because you view it as Dagda's kingdom?" he asked, and Heinreich nodded. "Precisely. It's something I want to see. The Devils in this kingdom will be struck down by a beautiful, black Angel. I look forward to it." he said, and Draug rolled his eyes again.

"You always talk about everything so grandly. Doesn't it bore you?" he asked, and Heinreich looked to him, almost surprised. "Certainly not. You could do with a little more sophistication in your life, Lord Susano'o. Someone who is the child of two demigods should have an obscene amount of arrogance." he said, and Draug sighed.

"Unlike you, I don't place much stock in who I'm the child of. Dagda is the child of a demonic Pokemon, and yet you call him an angel in your grand visions. How does that make any sense?" he asked, and Heinreich chuckled.

"Can you truly call Dagda a demon? You saw what transpired between him and that Belphegor child. What happened between him and that Allister boy. Even with your brothers. Regardless of what it is, everyone is drawn to Dagda and his kindness. He is the Metatron, a supreme angelic being that embodies the voice of the Allfather. Infact, I wouldn't be surprised if the Allfather's own son is drawn to Galar, drawn to Circhester Stadium, drawn to the front row infact. Imagine if he starts watching, Lord Susano'o. Dagda's charisma is the most dangerous thing in Galar, more dangerous than any of our powers or connections."


	41. Stage 41: The Dark Messiah's Decree

When Dagda stepped out of the village, he exhaled. It was finally time for him to get moving, and he found himself feeling rather excited as he took his first steps. His Pokemon had all been well rested, and he chose to keep them in their Pokeballs. He needed time to think, time to practice motions for his next act. His Pokemon all understood, glad to take the time to relax.

He thought about the odd, bright blue Pokeball he now had, one with yellow protrusions that looked like fins or even spikes. It was called a 'Beast Ball', and it was the Pokeball that held Gorias. He was a little sad leaving Petey behind, but he knew that his ancient friend would be in good hands with Allister and those in control of the village.

He had a heartfelt good bye with all of the children, and he found it a little hard to even separate himself from them. They were all young, and they didn't have a normal family, their biological families either dead or willingly giving them up for their safety. He hoped that all of the children found happy homes, even if they all ended up living with Renji and his mother.

That was another thing that Dagda thought of. He forgot to ask, but he wanted to know exactly how an Obstagoon Halfling came to care for an Ekans Halfling. It was a rather unusual sight, but Dagda found it amusing regardless. He tilted his head, briefly thinking about Zabi.

How old was she? And how long had she been in hiding? She was infact the only fully grown Halfling in the village that was from Galar. Everyone else was from the same place in Unova almost. What was her story? He found himself rather interested as he walked.

"Looks like you're finally thinking straight again." Dagda heard, blinking when he noticed Evil almost floating along next to him. He wondered exactly what the two aspects of his personality were. He assumed that he was hallucinating, and that Fairy was right about what he had said.

"I'm surprised you're still here." he said, the black Dagda raising a brow. "You fucking stupid? I'm here because you want me to be. I don't know what that loser Fairy said to you, but as far as I can tell, we're mental manifestations of your instincts. Even though you don't really need us anymore, you're mind keeps us around because it wants someone to confide in. If that shit makes any sense." he said, and Dagda hummed, thinking about it.

He nodded. "Makes sense to me. I wanted to know what you thought about the village." he said, and Evil shrugged. "I can't tell you anything you don't already know. I think most of them bastards are annoying… but I like them all. Except that fucking dragon. The one in the fancy getup." he said, and Dagda laughed.

Heinreich Asahara was quite the Halfling, and he remained on Dagda's mind, if only because of his grandiose statements. Dagda had wondered exactly what would cause someone to become such an odd, almost abnormal kind of creature. It was as if Pride and Lust themselves molded into one being, birthing an unholy creature obsessed with not only it's self image, but also it's desire to enjoy whatever it looked at in some fashion.

"I think he's alright. Infact, he's just weird enough that I can use our conversation to help me with my next act." he said, and Evil rolled his eyes. "You can't just beat the shit out of people, huh? You gotta make a show out of it." he said, and Dagda smiled. It was a different kind of smile than Evil was used to seeing when he appeared.

It was arrogant. It was prideful, as if he was practicing his act with this very conversation. "I have to give my lovely fans something to talk about and gush over. After all, I'm sure the next Gym Leader won't be much of a challenge for me and Gorias." he said, and Evil almost shuddered. This was a level of confidence that he thought was impossible for Dagda.

He thought desperately, trying to wipe the look off his face with some kind of statement or question. "What about if the ringleader of this sickening circus confronted you publicly, on camera even? What would you do?" he asked, and Dagda winked, humming to himself.

What exactly would he do? Could he, regardless of reason or context, strike someone down publicly, or on film? He shook his head. Of course not, right? "I'll cross that bridge when the time comes. If you listen to Heinreich, they'll be chanting my name regardless." he said, that same arrogant look back on his face.

"You've really changed, dumbass. I haven't seen you be this arrogant ever." he noted, and Dagda tilted his head as he walked. He looked to the sun, high in the sky as he hummed. Was he truly being arrogant? For him at least, what was the border between confident and arrogant?

He looked to his hands, and then realized that he didn't have a reason to be insecure anymore. All of his problems were solved, and he'd evolved by finishing the puzzle of his sadness. He had friends, fans, he was a skilled trainer, he could act like his idols, and he finally knew who his father was and why he looked so unusual.

Although, the thing that was the most important to him was that he found a purpose. He had a desire, no mater how quickly it happened or how sudden his decisions might have been, he finally had a sense of Self. He wasn't the timid, confused child that played third wheel to Hop and Leon in Wedgehurst anymore. He was a figure, and he found that he earned his arrogance.

The people he cared about, and that cared about him, talked about how important he was, how he can change everything in Galar. He was a messianic figure. He thought all the way back to the sketch he found in the back of a book, of the six winged infant. He felt…. Like that.

"I have a reason to be arrogant now. I have everything I've ever wanted, Evil. Strength, Skill, Friends, Knowledge, an Objective. The only thing I'm missing… is a sense of accomplishment from achieving my goals."

When he reached Stow on Side, he noticed that the town was a little shaken up. He walked throughout the town, looking about and finding it rather odd that there was no one in sight. Even the Maractus he knew was nowhere to be seen, the stall looking almost abandoned.

With Evil faded away, Dagda found himself straining his ears, trying to hear something. He heard a large bit of commotion, and turned his head to the right. It was coming from up the stairs. Something was happening around the mural.

He walked towards it, straining his eye as he looked, shoving past people without a thought. He noticed a large, angular Pokemon, green and orange in appearance, and appearing to be an elephant. He noticed it was faced at the mural, and Dagda could sense multiple people surrounding it. He continued shoving people out of his way as he tried to reach the top.

When he did, he found himself rather surprised. He saw, of all people in the world, the Pokemon League Chairman, a man known only as 'Rose', and his assistant, a six foot tall woman named Oleana. They had multiple members of the League staff surrounding them, like a mafia boss and his enforcers.

Dagda felt a nagging desire to strike the man down right now. He had a horrible vibe to him, and perhaps it was just his natural ability as one who was once an Impidimp or Morgrem, but he found himself able to discern an incredible amount of sheer evil from Rose. It was as if he was a monster in human skin.

"Come on now My Boy, don't do anything rash." he said, and Dagda felt a chill run down his spine at his smile and the way he spoke. The way he said 'my boy' wasn't affectionate. It was possessive, and malevolent, like a plantation owner and a slave. Like a tyrant king and his subjects.

Dagda looked across the small plateau, and his eye widened. He noticed that the one controlling the elephant like Pokemon, with an odd, uneasy aura about him, was Bede. He hadn't seen his fluffy haired friend in a while, but he could tell that something… something was wrong.

"I'm doing this for you! I heard that there were Wishing Stars behind this mural! Copperajah!" he called, the Pokemon swinging it's huge, shovel like trunk and slamming it into the wall, Dagda watching in awe as it crumbled into pieces, destroyed with little difficulty.

The sight behind the wall was even more mesmerizing. There was a wall with two statues of men, and in front of them were a pair of canine Pokemon, one with a shield in front of it, and a slightly taller, more feminine wolf holding a blade in it's mouth. Dagda would have stared at the statues if he didn't feel another rush of evil.

With his senses awoken to even the most minute shift in emotion, he could tell that despite his refined appearance, there was an unimaginable amount of negative energy flowing off of Rose, something that the humans standing behind him couldn't feel, nor see.

He could tell through his training and experience that Rose was acting. He was repressing his true feeling and desires to put on a show for the humans that appeared, his negative, possibly lethal desire masqueraded as a disappointed boss.

"I should have known that there wasn't anything worthwhile behind this wall." he said with a sigh, Dagda able to hear whispers about the historical sight being destroyed. "My apologies, Chairman. I should have inquired further about Bede's request to borrow Copperajah." Oleana said, and Rose smiled.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." he said, the whispers around Dagda shifting to speak of Rose's kindness. Dagda grit his teeth. Couldn't they feel this putrid evil? Couldn't they tell this was an act? He watched Rose cast a lazy, dark gaze to his few men.

"Take Copperajah, and his Gym Badges." he said, and Bede took a step back, feeling a sense of fear as the men approached him. Dagda wanted to move, but he heard Fairy's voice in his head, telling him to wait. His chance to make a grand entrance had yet to come. He had to look like an angel, not a demon.

Despite Bede's futile struggle, the men restrained him, holding him back physically as they fished through the pockets of his jacket for his Gym Badges and the elephant's Pokeball, despite Bede's visible discomfort.

Even Dagda's alternate personalities, both Evil and Fairy, flared up in his mind. It was like his mind was in complete harmony and balance. However, the thing they were unified about wasn't that this was an injustice, or an abuse of power. It was about the fact that they were touching Bede. For some reason, that was the thing that set Dagda off.

When they released the visibly distraught boy, who had tears starting to well in his eyes, Rose folded his arms, Dagda's mind numb to the whispers from behind him that slandered Bede and spoke of Rose highly. "Bede, for the crime of destroying a Galarian historical sight, and for abusing the power you were given as one sponsored by me, trying to ruin the Pokemon League's good name and reputation, you leave me with no choice." he said, and Dagda watched the first tear fall from Bede's soft cheek.

"You are hereby stripped of your sponsorship and current Gym Badges and disqualified from the Gym Challenge. No company in Galar is permitted to sponsor you. Even if you manage to find a foreign sponsor, all Gym Challenger benefits are revoked, and you will not be permitted access to anything the average challenger is." he said, and Dagda watched Bede's knees buckle.

He saw the look of defeat and desperation on his face. But more than that, he saw an odd look, that was almost like fear. As if without his public status, he'd be in danger. It was a paranoid look in his normally bright eyes, and Dagda realized that now was his time to act.

Dagda, in this particular instance an Angel rebelling against it's creator, took a step forward, his hatred and negativity cast away for a smug grin. "About that, Chairman." he said, the people gathered stopping to watch Dagda walk forward with an arrogant, almost villainous swagger.

He cast a gaze to Rose, and he locked eyes with the Chairman for the first time. He could see the dim, depraved look on his face, and Dagda made sure to cast him a telling glance. A glance that said that his days were numbered, and that sooner or later, Rose would fall to this arrogant Halfling, this rebellious angel, this demon of the stage. No, Dagda made sure that his gaze was more arrogant than that. He let Rose know with a single look that he would one day fall to Dagda, the Dark Messiah.

"You see, Bede here is… My friend." he said, making sure to put emphasis on the possessive word, something he noticed garnered a frown from Rose. There it was. He found Rose's weak spot, and he'd exploit it.

He place his right hand on Bede's left shoulder, slowly walking around him while staring at Rose, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Bede's fluffy head. "And since he's such a good friend of mine, I'm sure that my sponsor, the Laverre Theater Company, would be happy to pay for all of his fees, his room and board, and so on. Infact, I think you'll find that Bede will be better off without you." he said, wrapping his arms around Bede tighter.

Dagda's smile only continued to spread as Rose grew more and more agitated. "Young man, I trust that you're simply putting on a show for your own sake, because it's not a good idea to threaten the Pokemon League, or to say that it's not the most esteemed organization to be sponsored by." he said, and Dagda hummed. This was exhilarating to him, the chance to act while not truly acting. He didn't say anything he didn't believe, or that he felt was too out of character for his natural personality.

"And I trust that you're doing the same, Chairman. Do you truly, TRULY understand who I am? I'm Dagda De Danann, the next Galarian Champion, and I'm sure that Galar would love to hear the story about how not only my father died, but how Lycanroc became an illegal Pokemon." he said, and he saw it.

Fear. Rose was afraid of Dagda continuing to speak. He tried to compose himself, and Dagda narrowed his eye. What could he do to goad Rose on just a little more? To show Rose that he didn't have any power in this situation at all.

He smiled, moving his arms and wrapping them around Bede's waist. "And do me a favor, Mr. Chairman. Please tell your men to keep their hands to themselves. I'd hate for them to get hurt because they touched something of mine." he said, nuzzling his head in Bede's neck, Rose able to see Dagda's blinded, scarred eye and an evil, arrogant, inhuman grin on his face.

He watched Rose turn and walk away without a single word, the people following the Chairman to see how he'd respond to such an odd, eccentric interruption filled with such odd statements and threats. Dagda smiled. He had won this battle, and he would win all of them. Dagda would win this war, for he was the Dark Messiah.

Heinreich smiled as he began to dance alone in the black forest. With the light of the mushrooms guiding his movements, he danced freely, his mind clouded with euphoric appreciation for what he had just seen in his visions.

The Future King of Galar, The Dark Messiah, Dagda. He had just seen him take his first steps on the stage against the Devils, and with flamboyant, almost sensual arrogance, he claimed victory against them with only his charisma. It was glorious, and he could tell that his visions would reveal the thing he'd sought all his life. Something so beautiful that it placates him and reigns in his desires.

He could see it now. The Devils of Galar would be outwitted on the battlefield by The Demon, who was supported by his Four Generals. They were Four Kings, Four Horsemen. Yes… horsemen. The Bearded Horseman of War, The Flamboyant Horsemen of Pestilence, The Humble Horsemen of Famine, and the Horned Horsemen of Death. Together, they would allow Dagda to achieve his dreams, and then finally, Heinreich could see the one thing he'd been waiting for, waiting for long, long centuries.


	42. Stage 42: Sinning in Grace

The Chairman of the Pokemon League was furious. He could barely contain his restrained anger as he got into his vehicle, Oleana sitting across from him in the limousine. "Sir… are you alright?" she asked, and he looked out the window, his eyes cast on the plateau as they drove out of Stow on Side.

"Who was that sickening creature?" he asked, and Oleana glanced in the same direction as they sped off. "I believe he was who he said. Dagda De Danann, a skilled trainer with five Gym Badges at the moment. He did hold our interest for a moment because of his actions." she explained, her posture refined.

"He first gained notoriety in Turrfield because of his scarred face, and in Motostoke he became infamous for using an illegal Pokemon, a Lycanroc, to completely crush Kabu. He also seems to be incredibly skilled in acting and creative battling, as he found a way to use Power Spots to perform something akin to Z-Moves." she said.

Rose remembered. He was the ugly child using the illegal Pokemon. He thought nothing of it at the time, remembering that he permitted the illegal Pokemon's continued use since Dagda's last two gym battles, in Stow on Side and Ballonlea, were both incredibly popular, and he was a hot topic across the internet and the region. He could make a profit off of it, but now? He had to do something.

And it wasn't because of his usage of illegal Pokemon, or because of his defiance in his face. It was something else. It was because he seemed to KNOW. He knew about the darker side of the smiling Chairman, and that made him dangerous.

He tried to think. How exactly could he deal with Dagda, and get Bede back? He needed the fluffy haired cherub. He was the best Rose had had in a long time. He thought so often of the Ritual he performed every so often, and he had searched for better and better chefs for the time. It was only a month or so away, Bede's eighteenth birthday. The day when the stars would align and the boy's flesh would be most ripe. He had to get him back.

"Oleana… I trust that you can make Dagda disappear while keeping our hands clean? And make Bede repent on his sins as well?" he asked, and Oleana nodded. She watched him smile and close his eyes, unable to see her small frown.

She was a distraught being. She truly idolized and loved this man, but she knew that he wasn't what she thought he was. However, her devotion to Rose overwhelmed her morals, and she found herself aiding in all of his nefarious activities. Even if it meant hiring assassins or grooming children. It was awful, but maybe one day he'd realize that the two of them could just have each other and live happily.

Dagda smiled. He liked this feeling of victory, and he could tell that Rose would make an attempt to retaliate. He wondered how, and he began to question his morals. After all, if they bore teeth, fangs, blades, firearms or even raised their fist against him, he didn't think he'd have that hard of a time striking them down.

"Um… Dagda?" he heard, and he blinked, realizing that he was still standing in the same spot, still holding Bede. He released him, smiling when he noticed that Bede seemed a little bit better. "Sorry. I get carried away sometimes." he said, and Bede pulled the neck of his jacket over his face, unable to meet Dagda's eye, the taller trainer a rather imposing figure to him.

With Rose gone, Dagda felt like he could relax, his mind focused on contacting Mr. Felix and finding a place to sleep. Allister's match was in a day or two, and he wanted to remain in the area to see his friend's performance, remembering Allister coming to him for a couple of pointers.

"I'm going to be in town for a little while to watch Allister's next match. Since it seems like Chairman Rose isn't as nice as I first assumed, I bet he'll try and get at at least me. Why don't you travel with me? I can keep you safe." he said, and Bede grumbled to himself, almost whimpering.

He nodded, almost hesitantly. Dagda smiled again, rather glad to have his friend on board. "That's great. I could use something to look at." he said, and Bede looked to him with his large, bright eyes, Dagda glad to finally have someone around besides his own thoughts and his rough, violent brothers.

The two sat at a tiny cafe in the town, Mr. Felix sitting across from them, his feline eyes locked on Bede momentarily before looking to Dagda. "And you're sure about this, Dagda? Rose is the ringleader?" he asked, and Dagda nodded. "I'm pretty sure. I'm not the most confident in my abilities, but right now, I know for a fact that I sensed an incredible amount of pure evil on that man." he said, and Felix nodded.

Felix cast his gaze to Bede, the boy halfway between afraid of the imposing man and awestruck that the leader of his favorite Theatre was sitting across from him. "Was there a particular reason that you're gathering Wishing Stars? As far as I know, they're tiny pieces of meteors or the like that can harness Power Spots. Why collect them?" he asked.

Bede sighed, fiddling with his fingers in his now empty pocket, his Gym Badges taken by force. "Mr. Rose needed them. He said that he was trying to think of a way to maintain the electricity and power sources of Galar for eternity. He was almost afraid of them running out in a thousand years." he said, and Felix narrowed his eyes.

Dagda had the same thought as the cat man. Why would he care about something a thousand years from now? Unless Rose was a God, or a healthy Halfling, he had no chance of making it even a tenth of that far. He might not even be alive for another sixty or seventy years, why care about a thousand years down the line? What exactly would happen then that would scare him now?

Felix narrowed his eyes, his pupils shifting to slits, something that made Bede almost jump in his seat. "The village is coming along just fine. We've all spread out looking, but we've got a couple more relatives coming. Our oldest brothers, both adopted, are coming as well. Allister's change in attitude is rather amusing, and they want to see it in person." he said, and Dagda smiled.

Bede wondered exactly what they were talking about. Who were these people, and what village did he speak of? And why did it seem that Dagda was personal friends with the Stow on Side gym leader? Dagda tilted his head. "How's Belphegor and the kids?" he asked, and Felix rose a brow. "You'd be surprised." he said.

"After Belphegor got nabbed under our noses, we decided that they all needed permanent families and homes. Zara was actually adopted by the Ogre's oldest brother, and he's coming with his wife to meet her. Kai was a bit harder because he's such a buzzkill, but I was rather surprised when the Ogre told me about who finally gave in and scooped him up." he said, and Dagda tilted his head.

"Of all the people to decide that a depressed, teenage Crobat Halfling was the perfect child, it was old Grimsley and Shauntal, from the Unova Elite Four. I believe Grimsley is a Crobat himself, so it's not too surprising. But look at him, getting all that attention." he mused, and Dagda smiled. He was happy to hear it.

Bede was again, confused. What exactly was a Halfling? Why did it sound like there was a whole world Bede was unaware of? "Um… what exactly is a Halfling?" he asked, and Felix turned to him. He held his hand out, and Bede looked to it. He noticed, oddly enough, weird, bean like pads on the top joint of his fingers. His eyes were oddly cat like as well.

"You know more than you're telling me, but I'm going to pretend I don't know that, Child. To put it bluntly, Halflings are the rare few that are born from the union of humans and Pokemon. We don't know why we can interbreed, only choice few do, but we can regardless." he said, and Bede blinked.

Half Pokemon? Was that truly possible? Could he really believe that someone could be born from a Pokemon? "I'll give you some time to explain to your little sheep about things. Just make sure you tell him what you are as well." he said, and Dagda nodded, rising with Felix and bowing to him, thanking him for his kindness.

The two paced Stow on Side, Dagda sighing when he glanced to Bede. "How are you handling it? I know it was kind of hard for me." he said, and Bede shrugged. "It's just… weird. How do they feel being… abnormal?" he asked, and Dagda hummed. "Well… we Halflings all deal with it different. I've seen some of us act like it's normal, some try to hide it, and I've even seen some drawn so far over the deep end by their own existence that they start speaking like oracles, and speaking in terms of 'beauty' and 'science' and such." he said.

"We?" Bede asked immediately, as if ignoring all of what Dagda said. Dagda nodded, holding out his hand, the hairs on his arms extending and wrapping around his hand like a glove. Bede watched in shock, and Dagda sighed. "I'm apparently the Galar region's one and only Grimmsnarl Halfling. It's why the fire didn't bother me during our first battle." he said.

Bede remembered the alluring, awe inspiring sight. Dagda was unharmed by flames licking at his skin, and the hairs on his arm were unharmed by the radiating embers. He thought it was a feat of superhuman strength, but it was really a feat of inhuman strength.

"Dagda!" they heard, the Halfling turning to face the large staircase in the center of town. Dagda narrowed his eye, realizing that he hadn't seen Hop in a while, something that he remembered fondly. Bede had been a good friend and taken care of Hop for him. He never did learn the result of that battle.

He watched Hop walk down the stairs, seeing the people of Stow on Side slowly start to gather around, the infamous 'Blooming Demon' staring down the Champion's little brother. It looked like a fight for the ages, the kind of thing they make movies and sing songs about. Dagda smiled, casting Bede a calm glance as the fluffy haired boy stepped back. "It's been a while, Hop." he said, and the purple haired boy frowned.

"I want to battle that bastard behind you. I want to get even for what he did in the Wild Area." he said, and Dagda smiled. "Oh? So you got your ass whooped?" he asked, and Hop grit his teeth. "That isn't important! I just want my rematch." he said.

Dagda hummed. "I don't think so. Bede's rather shaken up right now. He needs tender love and care, so I can't let you battle him." he said, slowly noticing the size of the crowd start to increase, even members of Allister's staff filing out of the stadium. Dagda wondered. Does he treat this like a performance?

"Then I'll battle you! We haven't battled since before Hullbury! I bet that I could beat you with just two Pokemon!" he said, and Dagda nodded, smiling and facing Bede, using the hairs on his back beneath his shirt to pull two Pokeballs from his bag. "Then how about a Double Battle? Just like Raihan, if only to see which one of us is closer to reaching his level?" he asked, and Hop nodded, a frown on his face.

Dagda smiled, holding two Pokeballs in his hand before he took his bag off, placing it on the ground as he rolled his neck, hopping in place to loosen up his muscles, as if he needed it. He watched Hop throw two Pokeballs, seeing them pop open, Dagda ready to throw his own Pokemon into the fray.

However, he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to use these two Pokemon. Because across the field from him were the two Pokemon Hop received from Leon. They were surprisingly fully evolved, but he didn't care about that. He looked to the green ape, the Pokemon known as Rillaboom. It's posture was shaky, and it had yet to brandish it's signature drum.

On top of that, it looked terrible. It's body seemed malnourished and overworked, Dagda able to see patchy fur covering bruises and what almost looked like burns. It's entire color palette was off as well, making it look pale and sickly, it's long green hair looking more like an old man's thinning mullet. The Pokemon was in no condition to battle.

Dagda tossed the two Pokeballs to Bede, blinking. "Do me a favor. Grab me the Heavy Ball and the Beast Ball." he said, and Bede blinked, nodding as he fumbled through Dagda's things before tossing him the two Pokeballs.

"Hop! Put the Rillaboom away. I'll battle any of your other Pokemon, but put him away." he said, the crowd finding that request rather odd. Hop laughed. "You're just scared that I'll win, aren't you!? Hurry up and send your Pokemon out!" he shouted, and Dagda frowned.

"He doesn't look good. I think he's a little sick or something. I said I'd battle you, just put him away." he said, and Hop growled. "Shut up and fight me already! You've been dodging me for weeks!" he said, and Dagda frowned. He sent out his Pokemon, Otis and Gorias, the Electivire frowning when he looked across the field.

Dagda frowned. "Stand back, both of you. I have to get through to Hop." he said, the two of them nodding silently as they stepped aside. "I'm not battling that Rillaboom. He's sick, Hop. He needs to see a doctor or something." he said, the people in the audience starting to gossip.

'He does look a little pale.' Dagda heard, the whispers filling the surrounding people exactly what he wanted. Hopefully Hop would heed them and listen. However, it seemed like just the opposite. "Shut up! Rillaboom is just fine. We'll show you! Rillaboom, use SolarBeam!" he shouted, the Pokemon calling out, it's voice cracking.

The Black Angel watched the Pokemon throw it's hands out, launching a beam of concentrated sunlight directly at the three of them. Dagda began to grow angry, unable to put up with Hop's stubborn foolishness anymore. He opened his arms, a frown on his face as the beam struck him squarely in the chest.

Dagda frowned at the force of the attack, expecting far more from a fully grown Pokemon. He flexed his chest, the beam dissipating as the Pokemon visibly wobbled. "I'm not putting up with this shit anymore." Otis said, taking a step onto the battlefield.

He opened his mouth, releasing a huge Yawn, the Rillaboom wobbling, made drowsy by the attack. "Cinderace, Hi Jump Kick!" Hop called, the large white rabbit leaping into the air, throwing a massive jumping kick as the Rillaboom began to collapse, his consciousness fading.

Gorias intercepted the rabbit, allowing it to kick him squarely in the face before standing back. When Rillaboom hit the ground, Otis looked to Gorias. "Take care of this shitshow." he said, Dagda and Hop watching as the Snorlax picked up the unhealthy Rillaboom with ease, carrying him off the battlefield and towards the Pokemon Center. "Hey, what the fuck is he doing!?" Hop shouted.

Dagda couldn't handle it. Hop's pigheaded idiocy had reached a new low, and he tried to stop himself from erupting. "Do you really think it's alright to use an unhealthy Pokemon!?" he screamed, Hop looking to him, surprised at the vile tone in his voice. "Pay the fuck attention you damn fool!" he shouted, slapping his chest.

"Do you really think I'd still be standing if a healthy, well trained and well rested Rillaboom hit me with a Solarbeam!? Do you think I'd even be conscious!?" he shouted, the crowd still under the impression that he was human. They began to whisper, realizing that he had a point.

"Your Pokemon was in such dire straits that Otis acted of his own free will and took him to a Pokemon Center, something you should've done already!" he shouted, Bede standing back, captivated by Dagda's righteous fury. Hop clenched his fists, screaming as if his mind was just broken.

He began hurling Pokeballs, and Dagda noticed that each Pokemon that popped out looked tiny, weak, unable to defend themselves against something like Gorias. A Corvisquire, a Wooloo, a Snorlax, a Purrloin, and the Cinderace. It was apparent to Dagda what was happening.

He placed so much stock and importance in the Pokemon given to him by Leon, that even the Wooloo he had beforehand was neglected, the Pokemon all looking weak and freshly captured. Dagda was disgusted, and he realized that it was time to pass his judgment on Hop. "Gorias, use Swagger." he said, and the Electivire nodded.

"Do ye wee lads really think ye stand a chance in hell?" Gorias asked, the smaller Pokemon immediately afraid, backing down of their own free will. They knew that they hadn't trained or even battled enough to touch this huge, monstrous Pokemon. He was like a titan towering over a city, and they were just mere denizens. They stood no honest chance against this beast.

The only one who dared stand up to Gorias was the Cinderace, the other Pokemon visibly refusing to battle, Hop growing more and more flustered as he watched. "Either you stand down, or I'm having rabbit stew for dinner." Gorias said, the Pokemon's stalwart defiance setting Gorias off.

Gorias kicked the Pokemon in the stomach, making it keel over, gripping it's abdomen. "I fuckin told ye to back off!" he shouted, grabbing the Pokemon about the waist and flipping it as he hoisted it high in the air. He drove the Pokemon down, slamming it's back and neck into the ground as he sat, rolling back to his feet.

"Now look! Ye went and got yerself Batista Bombed fer a fooking nonce, ye damn dustbag." he said, Dagda sighing as he began to walk across the field, ignoring all of Gorias' crude comments and references to an old wrestling teacher from his youth.

He stood in front of Hop, his lavender gaze bearing down on him like the weight of the heavens. "Return your Pokemon and go home. This farce is over." he said, and Hop shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere till I get my Rillaboom back!" he shouted, and Dagda nodded. "If you retreat gracefully, I'll consider it." he said, and Hop growled.

"My Pokemon are still able to fight!" he shouted, and Dagda frowned. He lifted his left hand, glancing to it briefly before furrowing his brow. He swung, slapping Hop and knocking him on his rear.

"Your Pokemon are not equipped to battle mine, your Cinderace was defeated in one move, and your Rillaboom was so poorly treated that my Pokemon took it to the Pokemon Center himself! You have no right to stand in front of me as a trainer! Look around you, Hop, the whole town can bear witness to your sins, and yet you refuse to repent!? Why?" Dagda asked.

Hop found himself unable to answer, looking to Dagda while he gripped his cheek, the sight of Dagda standing with a disgusted disappointed gaze, the setting sun at his back, engraved into Hop's mind.

"That Rillaboom is a living, breathing creature. To see him in such dire straits, and then to see you have him attack me directly in his terrible state is truly deplorable. You are beyond salvation, Hop. Leon must be ashamed."


	43. Abaddon's Stage: The End Of All Things

As the Pokemon League Champion, Leon was a rather busy man. He found himself going from place to place, doing photo shoots or interviews, signing autographs and visiting sick children in hospitals. People idolized him, and after all of his hard work, he felt as if he deserved it.

Which is why on this day, he felt rather agitated. He had just finished a meet and greet with some fans, signing autographs and telling a story or two to a few people, but during this, one of his fans made a sideways remark that confused him.

'It's a shame about your brother.'

When he heard that, he began to wonder what it meant. He asked his manager, Big Fat Pauly, to look into it, and on the way back to one of his residences in Wyndon, Pauly passed a large tablet to him. "This isn't good."

Leon looked at the screen, scrolling through. It was some odd forum website, the kind of place where people could spew vile negativity in peace behind an anonymous persona. The place where people complained about their boss, shared classified information and so on. He looked through the page, finding this odd thread unusually disturbing to him, starting with the headline.

'Champion's Brother An Abuser?' it read.

He read through, seeing anonymous people, claiming to be in Stow on Side a couple days ago, witnessing a battle between Hop and another trainer, and the details made him frown. They said that Hop used an unhealthy Pokemon, and even had it attack the opposing trainer.

As he scrolled down, he saw a choppy video from a phone camera, hearing a trainer with a grand aura about him speak to Hop, telling him to change Pokemon, almost begging and pleading for Hop to leave the Pokemon, which he found out was a Rillaboom, out of this.

He kept looking, seeing people talk about the other trainer taking the Rillaboom from Hop, his Pokemon stopping mid battle to carry it to the Pokemon Center. They also spoke about how he struck Hop and continued to berate him for being an idiot. They even said that Hop's right to be a trainer should be questioned.

'Did he get that from Leon?'

'I don't think so, but Leon has to be embarrassed.'

'Y'know… Leon's Aegislash looked a little rusted too…. Maybe it runs in the family'

Leon grit his teeth, lowering the window and throwing the tablet out the window, furious. "Take me to my dumbass little brother." he demanded. Leon had no idea what got into Hop, but he'd make sure that his brother was set straight, even if he had to beat it into him himself.

Over the past couple of days, Dagda and Bede spent the time in Stow on Side, Bede getting to know and understand more about Halflings from Dagda. He told him about everything from the Halflings he knew to the things he'd experienced.

They were at the Pokemon Center, waiting for a nurse to come to them with an update on the Rillaboom. They had heard a large list of injuries and problems with the primate, and Dagda wanted him to rest and recover. He couldn't leave the Pokemon behind, and he had decided that the poor thing would travel with him. He wouldn't let such a mistreated Pokemon ever be a victim again.

A nurse soon came to them, and Dagda smiled to her as she approached. "He's doing alright. He has a lot of untreated burns beneath his fur, so I wouldn't have him do anything for a while. We can release him to you within a few hours if you'd like." she said, and Dagda smiled.

"Thank you. We'll wait for him to be discharged." he said, and the woman nodded, off to check up on the recovering primate. Bede watched Dagda pull out his phone and put it to his ear, an odd look on his face.

"Pops, it's me. Can you do me a favor and have Miko stop by Stow on Side? There's a Pokemon that could use her help. He's been at the Center for days and his recovery isn't progressing as I want it to." he said, and Pops laughed on the other end of the line.

Bede was surprised at the changes he saw in Dagda. They couldn't be explained to him, since he hadn't seen him since Motostoke, but he liked seeing him be more decisive and confident. It was like he'd become the young man he'd seen unharmed by the flames. He liked it.

Within the hour, Miko arrived, the quartet standing outside the Pokemon Center, Miko's guest a rather odd woman. She was tall, rather tall to be sure, but she was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was loosely braided, hanging down her back like a rope made of silk, her white hair and crimson eyes giving her a rather ethereal appearance.

"So you're the kid everyone's talking about? Little… smaller than I thought you'd be." he said, and Dagda blinked. How tall did she think he'd be? The woman was at least six foot three, so exactly how big are the people she was normally around? "Don't bully him, Amy. After all, he's about the same size your husband was when you guys met, right?" Miko quipped, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Sorry if I upset ya, Kid. I'm Aracion Quickclaw, but you can call me Amy. I came with Miko because she's not big on being alone. Especially not now." she said, and Miko giggled, looking to the ring she now wore on her finger.

When Dagda received the Rillaboom's Pokeball, something he quickly and seamlessly stole from Hop when he slapped him, he handed it to Miko. "Can you get him back to me soon? I want to keep moving towards Circhester, but it seems someone doesn't want me to." he said, and she chuckled.

"Of course. Now, you two enjoy yourselves. Isn't Alli's match in a little bit?" he asked, and Dagda nodded. 'Yeah, I can't wait to see how different he battles." he said, and Miko chuckled, the two women walking away as Dagda and Bede headed towards the stadium.

Sitting in the front row, they waited for the battle to start. Bede sat with his arms folded, an odd aura about him. "I beat this kid a little over a week ago. I don't think he could have changed that much." he said, and Dagda rose a brow. He found himself amused by this.

"Jealous that I, the Dark Messiah, am giving someone else my attention?" he asked, and Bede looked to him, finding his grandiose arrogance rather insulting. He shook his head, growling to himself. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" they heard, turning to Dagda's right.

The man sitting next to Dagda was strong, to be sure, but he wasn't very large in comparison to some of the Halflings he'd met. This man had long, wavy red hair and bronze skin. His features were slightly odd, and his ears were not only pointed, but the same shade of red as his hair. "Not at all, Sir. Pardon my friend if he disturbed you." Bede said, casting Dagda a glare that he only winked at. The man began to chuckle.

"You two remind me of my father and his second wife. I'm Orzhov, Orzhov Quickclaw Hitoawa." he said, holding his hand out for Dagda to shake. When he did, he realized that he noticed two things about his name. Firstly, Quickclaw was the name of the tall woman from before, and Hitoawa was the name he saw in the back of the book on Ransei, as the family name of the six winged cherub.

"You said 'Hitoawa', right? They still exist?" he asked, and Orzhov look at him, half confused and half surprised. "You read an old book about Thorkrom, huh? Well, to put it simply, yeah. You mean none of those three told you our last name this whole time?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. Those three? Did he mean Pops, Loki and Draug?

He wanted to ask, but he turned his head to the field, where Allister's battle was about to begin. He heard the familiar announcer calling out, claiming this would be a legendary battle for the history book and so on. He drowned that out, waiting for the introductions instead.

"Introducing first, the challenger! She's an up and coming trainer with a bad attitude and Dark type Pokemon to match! The younger sister of Spikemuth's Gym Leader, the great singer Piers! Representing Spikemuth, Spikemuth Stadium and her fanclub, Team Yell, 'The Queen of the Concrete Jungle', Marnie!"

Dagda watched the girl come out in a standard white uniform, something vastly different from her usual attire, the crowd cheering and whooping, Team Yell members scattered about the audience. Orzhov whistled. "She's got a lot of fans, doesn't she? This is pretty interesting." he said, and Dagda glanced to him before looking down to the stadium's stage.

Suddenly, the lights went black, and a single light shone on the stage. In that light was, of all people, Kai, wearing an elaborate, Victorian costume complete with a furred neck and jewels all about. It was high class, so high class, Dagda assumed that it was made by Heinreich, not the Troupe.

"Here in this godless land, many suffer." he spoke, his wings spread broadly, many people viewing it as part of the costume, something Dagda paid close attention to. "Some at the hands of tyrants, some at the hands of scum. All suffer at how the Gods forsake them." he spoke, and Dagda tilted his head. This was quite the entrance.

"It is proof that the Gods do not love Galar. They allow it to be destroyed by evil, turning the other cheek. But… there is hope. For you see, wherever Devils roam, Angels follow them."

"And the Angel of Rebellion makes his brothers learn that Devils roam because the Creator allows it. They rebel with him, growing stronger as they revel in their power, revel in their divinity." he said.

Dagda found this entrance, or at least the speech, to be incredible. With it's odd, theatric pessimism, Dagda could tell that Kai wrote it himself. He liked seeing the child's growth, and wondered how the other children fared.

"One of these Angels is called Abaddon, and he is the Angel of the Abyss, a never ending pit of despair that none can return from. When Abaddon swallows the Devils, they suffer far more than any of their victims. And that is why Abaddon named his Abyss. 'The End', he called it. And in ancient Hoennian, it had another name."

"In the language of Ancient Hoenn, Abaddon's Abyss was called 'Minazuki', meaning 'The End of All Things'. And that is what the people of Galar shall witness today. The Arcane Angel of the Abyss, Allister Minazuki."

When he said that, the light on him vanished, and another, red light appeared. Dagda leaned forward in his seat, captivated by this grandiose performance. He felt almost challenged, as if his next performance had to be better than this. He began brainstorming as he looked at the figure in the light.

Standing proudly within the light, was Allister. However, his garb was much different. Taking an inspiration from his father's nefarious past, he wore a pair of black jeans and boots with red laces, and he wore a black tanktop with a large, red gemstone design in the center.

He wore a jacket, a leather thing that went down to a pair of red outlined black gloves, instead of just one half handed glove. And across the knuckles of the gloves, in bold, white lettering, was his name; Minazuki.

His hair appeared wet, hanging about his face in messy locks, almost like seaweed. His huge, glistening purple eyes appeared incredibly eerie in the red light, and his sharp toothed smile glistened against the light, making his teeth look bloodstained.

Dagda watched in awe as Allister cast his arms out wide, much like Dagda had in his battle against Opal, and a massive form began weaving it's way up behind Allister, a familiar pair of unholy jaws and ancient eyes that came to hang over Allister's head with a weave. This wasn't a Ghost type Pokemon with a disadvantage against Marnie. This was Petey, the Dracosaint.

Dagda could tell that this wouldn't be a long battle. Allister had finally grown, much like Dagda. He wasn't a small child, afraid of everything and in fear of his own ability. He was a confident trainer, and to Orzhov, blatant proof that Heinreich's deluded 'visions' held weight.

This wasn't the fearful child he'd known of for decades. This was a powerful young man that could lower his opponent's guard with his small stature before striking. His transformation from 'The Silent Boy of Mystery, Allister', to 'The Arcane Angel of the Abyss, Allister Minazuki' was a direct result of Dagda's frightening charisma and imposing will. He glanced to the young man next to him. Now he understood why even his father had faith in him. He was just like his father. Too strong for his own good.


	44. Stage 44: The Messiahs Meet

"That was awesome, Allister. You really pulled that act off pretty well." Dagda said, being joined by Allister after his victory. The small Halfling smiled, finding himself unbothered by the random stares and glances he received from passersby. "Thanks. I watched a few of your other battles with the kids. We wanted to do something together before they left Galar." he said, and Dagda tilted his head.

"They're leaving Galar?" he asked, and Allister nodded, his hair having dried during the match, looking slightly bouncier than normal. "Yeah. Mr. Raijin decided that until you actually become Champion, it'd be best for them to spend a little time with their new families. Grimsley is stopping by in about a week to pick up Kai. And Zara's new family is already here. It's some man named Orzhov." he said, and Dagda hesitated.

The small, white haired girl that didn't speak much was being adopted by the guy that sat next to him? Dagda and Bede cast a knowing gaze to each other, both of them finding it rather odd. Dagda was distracted by this, and he found himself bumping into someone, shaking his head and being broken out of his trance. "Sorry about that." he said, casting his gaze to the person he collided with.

When he did, his heart almost stopped beating, because he felt such a vile, primal aura that could only be described as supreme power. Something unrivaled by anyone he'd ever met, even Pops and his siblings. The man before him was youthful, and lean. He was slightly taller than Dagda, and his hair was long and brown, but the thing that unnerved Dagda the most were his eyes.

They were a bright, golden color. It was almost like he had a pair of stars on his face, ones that leveled a soul piercing gaze on Dagda. The man smiled, a motion that gave him an even more inhuman appearance despite his relatively plain features. "My apologies. I seem to space out sometimes. I trust you are alright, Dagda?" he asked, and the Grimmsnarl Halfling hesitated. How did this man know his name?

Dagda nodded. "I am, Sir. I take it you're one of Pops' guests?" he asked, and the man tilted his head. This man was a monster, Dagda could tell. If there was a single being on this planet that could unnerve him more than Heinreich, it was this man. He nodded. "Something like that. Regardless, I'm here to meet that little boy, Belphegor. He still doesn't have a suitable family. It's rather odd, since he's the easiest to care for to me." he mused, and Dagda nodded slowly, watching the man simply walk away, Dagda able to almost see a primal power following him.

The duo sat with Dagda's Pokemon outside the Maractus' house, a Pokemon he now knew was a smart, whimsical male Pokemon named Cheech. They chose to relax just until the Rillaboom healed, and then they'd get moving. Dagda wanted to make haste, and he was glad that he could manipulate his hair almost like vines or tentacles, because it'd make getting through Route Six far, far simpler.

He wanted to reach Circhester within a week, preferably less. He was itching to battle the next Gym Leader, and he knew there wasn't much distance between Circhester and Spikemuth. And he was also fully aware that but a single tunnel separated Hammerlocke and Spikemuth's outskirts, so his last three gym battles should happen in quick succession.

Each of the Pokemon had gone their own way, having some desire or another. Gorias and Ozzy headed up to where the mural was, to study the two canine Pokemon further. Otis had dragged Danzig into the town to help Cheech with his stall in the street vendor's area, and Marko had wandered off onto Route Six, doing advanced recon and checking on the random woman who restored Petey from fossils, something Dagda almost forgot about.

This left Bede and Dagda alone, and the Halfling found this rather pleasant. He knew that Mr. Felix had a point. There was stuff that Bede wasn't telling him, and he deigned to find out. "You know, Felix isn't here. You can tell me why you really destroyed the mural." he said, and Bede frowned.

"I already said that I thought there was a collection of Wishing Stars behind the rock. I looked into it with Rose's databases and thought it'd help." he said, and Dagda inhaled. He'd made progress, getting Bede to drop the 'Mr' when addressing the Chairman, but he hadn't gotten much further. "Why did you want to do that for him anyway?" he asked.

Bede averted his gaze, sighing before putting his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, something Dagda assumed was suffocating in the warm evening sun. "Because it was my job. He… he adopted me from an orphanage, and I felt like I owed him. He raised me, essentially, even if I didn't like it." he said, mumbling the last part in hope that Dagda's weird, crescent shaped ears wouldn't hear them. Thought they did.

Dagda didn't want to be coercive, as he'd feel bad abusing his powers to draw information out of someone. However, in this scenario, Bede's hesitation had been an obstacle to him. He'd been trying to figure it out for days. Ever since they started spending time together, he'd been trying to understand more about Rose, and why he felt such evil from the man. No one would know better than Bede, so why was he withholding information?

Dagda lightly grabbed Bede's chin, pulling his face to look into his lavender eye. "I want you to tell me. Please." he said, and Bede felt ever so slightly nervous, a warm tingle running down his spine. It was almost like a form of hypnosis. He felt compelled to tell Dagda anything and everything he wanted to know. He opened his mouth to speak. Before he could get a word out, however, the situation changed drastically.

A small troupe of men exploded from the small cliff to the southwest edge of town, surging Dagda and Bede. Dagda's gaze was broken, and his mind hesitated for a fraction of a second. It was a confused and shocked fraction, because the men weren't using Pokemon. No, for some odd, unknown reason, these five men brandished shining silver swords, all nauseatingly sharp with the intent to slice even the atoms flesh was made from.

In that second, Gorias reappeared, standing front of the men brandishing a behemoth blade of his own. This titanous claymore looked like it was meant to slice an island or small country like it was but a fruit or vegetable. The men hesitated, and Dagda frowned. He rose to his feet, feeling his anger take over as he lost his temper.

His hair began to wrap around his entire body, like a black suit of magickal armor, the hair around his fingers and toes honing itself into claws, a tail with a forked spade at the end coming into existence as a pair of large, black wings formed, his canine teeth curving outward as horns began to sprout from the corners of his hairline. Bede found himself moving backwards. This wasn't Dagda. This was something else. Something far, far worse.

He approached the men, who were hesitant to move in the sight of the Great Black Winged Demon. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice oddly calm despite his anger fueled transformation. Even Gorias was hesitant. He'd seen this before, but never, never so soon. It normally took a very long time for Halflings to achieve this, especially in this capacity. This was a Therian Form, the supreme state of being for Halflings. In Sinnoh, this was known as the 'War Form', something that held little purpose outside of mortal combat.

One of the men snapped, brandishing his blade and charging Dagda. The Demon slapped him with his tail, knocking him to the ground and sending his blade clattering across the street. The people of Stow on Side could see this, but they had a different perspective.

They were smarter than most folk of Galar. They knew that this wasn't a monster attacking innocents. They could see the demon's broad wings spread like a shield wall, protecting a smaller boy behind him. This was the actions of a Guardian Angel, a benevolent figure with a talent for discipline.

"Answer me." he said, the other four men looking to each other, their blades in shaky grips. "Now!" Dagda roared, a pulse of violent energy erupting from his being, the men all brought down to one knee from the sheer pressure. "We… we were sent to kill you." one of the men said, and Dagda looked to him, his lone purple eye narrowing. "By who?"

The men went silent, and Dagda struggled to remain composed. His mind was slipping. This state of being, whatever it was, was stronger than anything he'd ever experienced. While he had recently adopted a more confident and arrogant persona, partially as practice for his next performance in Circhester, this broke all of that.

He felt violent, evil, and overwhelmingly powerful. The amount of pure power he could feel coursing through him was the same as That Man, the golden eyed creature he bumped into. It was terribly consuming, and he struggled to remain in control.

"By our Lord and Savior! He might have been struck down by you heathens, but our great Lord Arceus will return and strike you all down!" the man said, and Dadga narrowed his eye. What was he going on about? Arceus struck down? Lord and Savior? Dagda grew more agitated.

Dagda lifted his right arm, holding out two fingers and inhaling, a ball of black energy forming at his fingertips. "Answer my question." he said, one of the other men throwing his head down, quivering in fear. "Mr. Rose! Chairman Rose sent us to kill you and retrieve his former gym challenger. Please! I have a family, I wouldn't lie for that man!" he said, and Dagda put his arm down, exhaling. He could slowly start to feel himself return to normal.

With his calm taking over, his wings and tail dissipated, the hair about his body like armor retracting as his horns and distended canines retracted like the claws of a cat. He didn't like that, whatever that was. However, it still had a slight hold on him, because when he walked past the Electivire, he hesitated. That evil could still act on it's own, and in this moment, it chose to. "It's time they exit stage left."

He hesitated as he looked to the ground, realizing that he was actually afraid. It had been a while, but he was afraid of his own power, and of his ability to control himself. He felt weak again, he had to take a step back and regain control. He wondered what he should do, and he looked to Bede.

He saw that Bede looked afraid. He hated that look, and he didn't want to see it again. He frowned, casting the boy a deflated gaze. "I'm.. I'm sorry you had to see that." he said, and Bede blinked and shook his head, as if breaking out of a trance. He smiled at Dagda, as if to silently tell him it was okay. Dagda began to feel a little bit better when Gorias called out to him. "Lad, ye might wanna see this." he said.

When Dagda came over, he noticed the men's bodies were nowhere to be seen, and based on the sheer cliff behind them, he didn't have to wonder very long what happened. He looked to what Gorias referred to, being their weaponry, bright, silver broadswords meant for hacking flesh.

However, on the blade in Gorias' hands, Dagda noticed something. Along the blade, close to the hilt, was a marking that he hadn't seen in a very long time. It was a giant golden ring with extensions and gems built into it. It was a symbol of Arceus, the God that those men claimed was deceased. He seemed rather worried at that, but Gorias showed him another blade. "Can ye read this?" he asked, and Dagda looked to the blade.

This one had an odd, ancient looking form of writing on it that was elaborate, and Dagda shook his head, unable to understand this archaic scribe. Gorias sighed. "It says 'All ye faithful shall inherit the Earth, and rule over the heathenous and the half-man scourge'. It's an old Arcean Knight Proverb. Whoever made these weapons might be a bigger deal than we think." he said, and Dagda felt his composure slip.

Not only was he struggling to keep control of himself, causing his friends to fear him, he had some ancient order of religious knights supplying weapons to his enemies. What exactly was going on? He desired answers, and he realized that Circhester would have to wait if his life, or Bede's, was in danger. "It seems that they didn't learn last time." Dagda heard.

He felt a pulse of that same primal energy, turning to see the golden eyed man staring at the weapon, as if he was there the entire time. Gorias seemed to know this man, because he actually dropped to one knee in respect, bowing his head before the man willed him to his feet with a wave and a smile. "I think you should join me to the village. It seems that it's storytime again." he said with an odd smile. Dagda didn't know who this man was, but he knew one thing. He was here to help, so Dagda would listen to him.

"M'Lord, I'm surprised ye came yeself." Gorias said, and the golden eyed man looked to him with a smile. "It seems like it's a good thing. I don't like Arcean Knights. Haven't liked em my whole life." he said, looking to Dagda. "Please, allow us to get going. If we make haste, we'll arrive by nightfall so the kids can explain to you what's happening. I haven't seen them in a while, so I'm looking forward to it." he said, and Dagda nodded. The man looked to Bede, who stood a slight ways away.

The man looked back to Dagda. "Is that one yours? You got good taste." he said, and Dagda blinked. What was with this guy? He seemed incredibly weird, and yet, obscenely powerful. The man shrugged at Dagda's silence. "You can't hide it from me, y'know. I know everything. I know who you are, what you are, and what you've done. My nephew invited me here because he thinks you're cool. I think he's wrong." he said, and Dagda continued to find himself speechless at the man's incessant babbling.

"Do you ever shut up?" Bede asked, and the man looked to him. He smiled, a fond look that Dagda found rather odd. "You remind me of my sister almost. I can see why Dagda likes you." he mused, more to himself. Dagda looked to the man, finding his odd rambling rather annoying. "Who are you?" he asked, and the man glanced to him with those evil looking golden eyes, a smile always on his face.

"You'll find out when we get back to the village. For now, just follow me back to the village. I want to see my family. They don't come home often, so it's been a few decades since I've seen the little rascals."


	45. Stage 45: Hold The Heathen Hammer High

When they arrived back in Glimwood, Dagda noticed that it was more populated from before, and almost completely finished. It looked like it could house at least a good hundred people or more, something that he hadn't expected. When they arrived, it was infact nightfall, so the golden eyed man glanced about. When he noticed the small boy wandering about with a black pillow, he smiled.

"Belphegor? Can you come here for a moment?" he asked, the boy tilting his head when he realized that he didn't know who was addressing him. He approached casually, finding it alright, because Dagda was here.

"Where are the guys in charge and their family?" he asked, and Belphegor looked to Dagda, waiting for a nod before answering. "Ms. Zabi's house. Catching up." he said, and the golden eyed man smiled. "Thank you. Can you do me a favor, my little friend? Could you lead Dagda's friend here to one of the houses? He could use some rest. It's been quite the week for him, and Dagda unfortunately won't be getting sleep tonight. He needs to be told too much." he said, and the small child hesitated.

He soon nodded, walking through Dagda and the golden eyed man and grabbing Bede by the hand and dragging him off with a lazy look on his face. The man began to laugh. "Why he can't find a home is beyond even me. He's such a precious child, isn't he?" he asked, and Dagda found himself nodding, as if compelled to.

When the door of the Chief's house opened, the inhabitants weren't expecting to see what they did. They expected the man with brown hair and golden eyes, but to see Dagda again this quickly was a surprise to all of them. "We need to talk. Seriously." he said, and they all composed themselves, the jovial air vanishing instantly.

There were enough seats in the large living room to accommodate all of them now. Zabi, Pops, Felix, Draug, Loki, the golden eyed man and Dagda all remained seated, and the man sighed. "Tell them what happened." the man said, and Dagda sighed.

"We got jumped today. We handled it, but I wanted you all to help me. I'm at a loss again." he said, and Felix rose a brow. "Exactly what was the problem?" he asked, and Dagda held his arm out, the hair wrapping around his hand and sharpening into claws. "This happened to my whole body today, and I even somehow had wings and a tail of hair, and horns to. I.. I was scared of it." he said, and they found this a little hard to follow.

The golden eyed man smiled. "He doesn't know how to describe it for all of you. He entered his therian form, and almost lost complete control." he said, and they all had a face filled with varying levels of surprise. "Who the fuck jumped you?" Pops asked, his normally relaxed aura completely gone.

"They were sent by Rose. The one guy said that their job was to kill me and nab Bede." he said, and they all frowned. "So Rose is behind everything. I guess that makes our job easier." Draug said, and Pops nodded.

"If we can take Rose out, the rest should fall into place." he said, and the golden eyed man sighed. "You left out the good part Dagda. Please tell them about the men in more detail." he said, and they all looked to Dagda, wondering what he could have been withholding from them.

Dagda seemed almost nervous, as if he was unsure of their reaction. "They had engraved swords, all of them. They said that they were…. Arcean Knights." he said, and the room fell silent. You could almost hear the blood running through their veins and hear their eyes blink. That wasn't what they expected to hear.

"How the fuck is that possible!?" Loki shouted, and the golden eyed man shrugged. "I figured we beat them all, but I guess escaping to a region we were unaware of and had no foothold in would allow you to elude us." he said, and they all sighed. "So he got the serum somehow?" he asked, and the golden eyed man nodded, almost absentmindedly.

"Serum?" Dagda asked, and they all blinked, realizing that Dagda had no idea what was going on. "Who gets to tell him?" Felix asked, the group looking between each other. "Why don't I do it? You are all idiots." they heard, seeing another figure enter the building, and Dagda recognized him.

He was the Snowbelle City Gym Leader, a strong, tall man with long, dark purple hair and crimson eyes with catlike pupils. He was a much more serious individual, leaning against a wall and sighing. "You got here quickly." Draug said, and the man nodded. "Doesn't take me long to travel. Teleportation and all." he said dryly.

He looked to Dagda, rolling his neck before he spoke. "The 'Serum' refers to an odd longevity potion made hundreds, and I mean like about four hundred years ago. You see, there was once this little company called Ketchum Genetics." he said, glancing throughout the room.

"Ketchum Genetics was a research company started by the legendary, messianic Ash Ketchum, who at the time was Grand Champion of five regions amongst other things. Well, one of his scientists discovered an odd blend of chemicals and Pokemon material that could extend a human's lifespan infinitely given regular dosages every few decades or so." he said, and Dagda blinked.

"Why would he do that?" he asked, and the man sighed. "Because one of his Pokemon fell in battle, and died. He was secretly searching for some immortality potion so that something like nagging injuries, disease or old age couldn't make anyone suffer like he did. However, he needed subjects to test this on." he said, and Dagda had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"So, most of the people that received it were people he'd met along the way, old Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and so on and so forth. And after he was assassinated by the Church of Arceus, they came into control of the serum before Ketchum Genetics went under." he said and Dagda blinked.

"So… Rose was a part of this Church and he received this magickal… immortality elixir?" he asked, and the man nodded. "Precisely. He must have fled and abandoned his allies when he realized that Arceus stood no chance of winning. With essential immortality and the charisma of a religious figure, he likely manipulated Galar to his whim, from the royal family all the way down to the people."

Dagda understood this, and it all made sense. If these men would come at him five to one with swords, then the man in control, Rose, must be even worse than them. And, if he somehow came into possession of this magickal elixir, he'd be almost, if not completely immortal.

"Wait a minute, who killed Arceus and stopped this church?" he asked, and everyone in the room began casting glances between each other. They felt as if they didn't want to tell him. "If we tell you, you have to swear on your life to never tell another soul in Galar that isn't close to you. If the Arcean Knights leave this hellhole and attack our homes, we'll hold you responsible." Draug said, and Dagda nodded, too curious.

"It was a demigod named Krom Hitoawa. He was the son of Zekrom, the God of Thunder, Strength, and Ideals." Pops said, and Dagda blinked. A demigod was responsible for all of this? "It wasn't just him. His partner, the strongest Pokemon to ever exist, was the one that actually struck Arceus down. His name was Warriorf at the time, and he was unrivaled in power, charisma, and craftsmanship." Draug said.

"And his allies from Unova's Pinwheel village, primarily the Halfling son of Ketchum Genetics Head Scientist Mufasa Lionheart, Simba." Felix said, and Loki shook his head. "A lot of their Pokemon are fucking monsters. Hate most of them sons of bitches, especially that damn Bastiodon." he said, and the golden eyed man almost giggled.

"Oh come on now, Castle Face wasn't so bad." he said, and they all began to chuckle, as if finding it rather amusing. Dagda tried to understand this, and he straightened his back before he sighed.

"So Rose is a former member of this now defunct and destroyed Church of Arceus, who fled to Galar with an immortality elixir because a Zekrom Halfling and his Warriorf were strong enough to achieve this?" he asked, and the Snowbelle leader nodded. "Sounds about right. I was told he had a fear of power running out, is that correct?" he asked, and Dagda nodded.

"Yeah, something about a thousand years from now, the region will run out of power." he said, and Pops blinked, slapping his own forehead. "It makes fucking sense! Without electricity keeping the region commercialized, he must be afraid that we'll declare war on them at their weakest and take him out." he said, and they all seemed to agree with this.

Dagda understood it as well. Without the power he held over the region's communications, internet and media, Halflings could expose themselves and make the change themselves without Rose's permission, and then expose his evil ways and checkered past. He found it all to be a sensible fear for a villain like Rose, and Dagda only had a couple more questions.

"Was there anybody else important? Like… another demigod or something?" he asked, and all the eyes on the room shifted to the golden eyed man. He smiled, looking to Draug. "Say, Draug, give me that fancy intro you used to do as a kid." he said, and the Halfling grumbled before clearing his throat.

"Presenting The Mind Sculptor, The Right Hand of Krom, He Who Fixes, Son of the Dark Mother Arikel Malkav, The Demon of Incest, He with the True Name 'Yahweh El Shaddai Malkav', Kyouhei Lionheart, Son of the Allfather."

Dagda looked to the golden eyed man, who seemed almost excited at being introduced in such a grand fashion. He was… oddly childlike at the moment, something Dagda felt was weird. "The… Allfather?" he asked, and a few of the others rolled their eyes.

"Kid… who do you think created the gods? The God of Gods, The Creator of the Creators, The Most High of the Most High… get the point?" Loki asked, and Dagda blinked at the meaning behind those words. The man next to him, Kyouhei, was essentially a God in human form.

Draug realized that this meant that Heinreich was correct yet again, and that his vision of 'the Allfather's own son' being drawn to Dagda was true as well. He sighed, realizing just how much he hated the Garchomp Halfling.

"So… if you knew this Krom guy… can you tell me what he was like?" he asked, and they all looked to Kyouhei, as if curious themselves. Kyouhei smiled, a giddy, childlike face that Dagda felt wouldn't befit someone of his incredible status.

"He's amazing! Sure, he did bad things, but he always did them to bad people for good reason! Kind of like how you and Gorias killed that one guy, or how you told Gorias to kill the guys that jumped you." he said and Dagda felt his heart skip a beat. He was right. Dagda was now responsible for six deaths, and he completely forgot.

"Y'know, I think comparing Dagda to Krom is a little harsh. Dagda's never committed deicide or called for the destruction of an entire city." Felix said, and Pops rolled his eyes. "Nimbasa Lake is a natural formation." he said, causing them all to begin laughing, as if it was an inside joke.

"What about my transformation? That… therian form?" he asked, and they all looked to Pops, who rolled his eyes, realizing that he had to explain everything since he chose to involve Dagda in the first place. "Therian Forms are the supreme state of being we Halflings can achieve through hard work. If you went into it when you were attacked, that means one or two things."

"Firstly, that you felt desperate. Your body and mind were under such combined stress or overwhelming emotion that it triggered the transformation. If you were having an intimate moment with a mate, or a child for example, and five men with swords came to kill you, that'd do it." he said.

"Controlling it is something that is much easier than you think. If you don't mind hanging around us for a day or two, I think we can all help you master and control it. Since you are a Grimmsnarl, and your therian form is more about your hair than body, it should be simple." he said, and Dagda nodded.

He found this all, all of it, hard to process and believe. He'd have to spend a day or two just to think about it. He had to. Although, he had one more question. "Pops… you said that you'd tell me who you really were when I was, in your words, 'a full fledged demon of a trainer'. Am I?" he asked, and Pops sighed, nodding his head.

"You have. I suppose that I owe you at least that much. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll take down Rose, and if need be, the royal family as well." he said, and Dagda inhaled, nodding. He wanted to know everything. He hated having to ask questions that had no answers. They annoyed him.

Felix sighed. "Bummer. I was kind of liking the name Felix." he said, and the Snowbelle gym leader rolled his eyes. "You'll have plenty of time to play games and make up characters in your next play, Scar." he said, and 'Felix' rolled his eyes.

"You are the biggest buzzkill I've ever met, y'know that Khan? I got no idea what Miko sees in you." he said.

Dagda blinked. His sponsors name wasn't Felix? "Wait, who are all of you?" he asked, and Pops cast 'Felix' a glance as he shook his head. "You are dumb as hell."

He rolled his eyes before looking to Dagda. "My name is actually Scar Lionheart, and I'm a hybrid between a Luxray and a Sableye. The guy from the story, Simba? He's my father." he said, and Dagda blinked. Luxray and Sableye?

Well, that did explain his odd movements and purple hair, and the Luxray part explained his feline characteristics. "And that buzzkill over there is my older brother, Shere-Khan Lionheart. After Arceus got his shit kicked in, he rebuilt Ketchum Genetics with our father, hence why this Oaf is here in the first place." he said, and Pops rolled his eyes.

"We actually used our real names, Draug and I. We just have different mothers is all." Loki said, and Dagda nodded, finding this all rather interesting. How different were their mothers exactly? Pops looked to him, as if waiting for everyone else to speak.

"Loki's mother is a former gym leader from Virbank. She's Krom's second wife, Homika Blackwater, and she's a Froslass Halfling, which makes Loki half Zekrom and half Glalie." he explained and Dagda blinked.

Not at the fact that what he said made complete sense, but at something else. "Second wife?" he asked, and Pops nodded. "Krom was just as charismatic as you. Much like Heinreich envisioned you with multiple mates, the Old Man has three. Loki's mother, Homika, is his second. Draug's mother, is Krom's third wife." he explained, and Dagda nodded.

"My parents are actually cousins, I guess. My father is Krom, and my mother is his cousin Shira, who is a Reshiram Halfling." he said, and Dagda shook his head. "Wait… so you're Half Zekrom and Half Reshiram?" he asked, and Draug nodded. "Despite how ridiculous that sounds, yes. I'm not as strong as some of my brothers, but being the only hybrid demigod helps make up for it." he said, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Runt, you remember back when he hit Motostoke, and the guy behind the counter seemed to know me?" he asked, and Dagda nodded. He couldn't forget. It was when he first realized that there was something different about the huge man besides his size. He had status, and they were fully aware of it.

"It's because it's hard to not recognize a big ass troll like you." Scar said, and Pops rolled his eyes. "Remind me which one of us 'trolls' has the titles?" he asked, and Scar sighed, shaking his head.

"Titles?" Dagda inquired, and Pops nodded. "The reason they recognized me is because I hold two titles. The first one, that I'm rather proud of, is Undisputed Pokemon Champion of Alola. The second, that I am also proud of, is Undisputed Pokemon Champion of Kalos." he said, and Dagda realized, that was it.

They weren't afraid of his size or strength. They were afraid of the fact that he was a double champion, a man who had conquered two regions and stood atop them without rival. "I've held the titles so long, they thought about unifying them. It's rather stupid to me. They wanted to call it 'Kalola'. Shit sounds like a children's game or something." he mused, more to himself. He blinked, realizing that he was rambling.

"Loki and Draug are the kids of Krom's second and third wives. I'm actually the child of his first wife, a Gardevoir Halfling named Saria, which makes me half Zekrom, and half Gallade. I'm the youngest of their four children, Nappa Hitoawa."


	46. Stage 46: The Avatar of Sloth

Bede found himself led around randomly by this smiling child, who he thought looked rather odd. He had large ears and a slightly large nose, and Bede was sure he saw a small, almost rabbit like tail on him as well, but his grayish brown hair and gray clothing didn't change the fact that he carried a weird looking pillow about with him that was pitch black, something that he couldn't really understand. "How many Halflings do you know?" he asked, and Bede shrugged.

"I… I don't know." he said, and the child hummed. He nodded as they continued to walk about. "I'm gonna let you meet my friends. We're hanging out at Mr. Quickclaw's place." he said, and Bede knew that was the man who sat next to Dagda the day before. He found himself drawn to a smaller house, where the child opened the door, as if it didn't have a lock.

"Guys, I brought a human!" he shouted, Bede able to hear the pattering of multiple pairs of feet, blinking when he watched three other children come into view. They were all very different, and he found them to all be rather adorable in their own ways.

Although, he noted specifically that all of them, even the one dragging him around, wore shirts with Dagda on them, as if they were big fans of his. A depressed looking boy with pale skin and black hair looked to Bede, his four wings draped about his chest and waist.

"Isn't he the Chairman's trainer? Why is he here?" he asked, and a shorter boy with purple hair and yellow eyes nudged him in the waist. "He got DQ'd, 'member? Mr. Scar said that Dagda wanted him to sponsor this guy." he mentioned, and the third child, an odd looking girl, looked to him.

"I like yer kowt." she said, an odd, almost infantile slur to her words. He smiled, nodding his thanks to her as another pair of footsteps approached, these much older and stronger. Bede soon saw the bronze skinned man from the stadium, Orzhov, who seemed rather surprised to see him.

"What's up? Belphegor drag you here?" he asked, and Bede nodded, the child waddling over to a corner and plopping down, nuzzling his chubby face against the pillow. "Mr. Kyouhei asked me to." he mumbled, and Orzhov whistled. "If that loony toon met Dagda, I bet all hell broke loose." he mused, sighing as he silently walked to the kitchen.

With the group huddled on the floor, including the red haired Orzhov, he looked to Bede. "Since I don't have too many friends, I have to ask. What's it like being the only human in the room?" he asked, and Bede blinked. He hadn't noticed this, but he made an assumption because of the location. He found himself shrugging, something that Orzhov laughed at.

"You don't need to get used to it unless you get too close to that Dagda kid. I just got off the phone with my friend Shere-Khan, and apparently they've all decided to evacuate this place." he said, and Bede found this rather surprising.

"And why is that? Didn't it just get built?" he asked, and Orzhov nodded. "We're having a bunch of the older and stronger Pokemon come here to help maintain it, but due to a shortage of Halflings in the region, and the knowledge that Chairman Rose is at least a former member of the Church of Arceus, and he sent Arcean Knights after you guys, we don't want any of the kids in danger. So since they're orphans, the families that chose to adopt them are being pressured to hurry up and grab them." he said, and Bede resonated with this.

He too was an orphan, a raggedy child in a run down building with other forgotten children, under the care of someone who either didn't care or couldn't give them what they wanted. It was a miserable existence, at least for him, and he hoped they all found families.

Bede noticed that the little girl, who wore an oversized hoodie that obscured her white hair and blue eyes, was wobbling, as if she was about to fall asleep. "Hun! Can you come grab Zara and put her to bed? Renji too!" he yelled, another woman coming into the room.

It was the large woman that they met at the Pokemon Center, and she seemed much kinder than he initially assumed. She picked up the small girl, and the purple haired boy with half lidded eyes, and carried them away. Orzhov smiled after her, like he was just seeing her for the first time. "Getting her to come out of her shell is still the best thing I've ever done." he mused, more to himself.

He looked back to Bede. "I can tell by that look on your face that you were an orphan at one point too. Don't worry. Renji and his mom, the Chief Zabi, are being permitted to stay in the Lionheart residence with Scar and Shere-Khan's family. And Kai is going with Grimsley, who he's rather fond of." he said, and the depressed looking boy actually smiled.

"He was always the one I enjoyed watching the most. He understands my pain." he said, and Bede found his choice of words rather odd. The boy stood up, scratching his head as he hummed, wandering off in the same direction the woman went with the other two drowsy children.

"In case you were wondering, Kai is half Crobat, and Renji is half Ekans. The little girl, Zara, is actually half Hatterene, and me and my wife actually adopted her. And as for me, I'm a Weavile Halfling myself." he said, and Bede blinked.

They looked almost normal. He found it rather surprising that all of these people weren't human at all. He didn't mind at all, and he wondered exactly why Rose wanted to hold Halflings back. He hadn't found out about Rose's hopes and dreams when he 'searched' the databases, but he found out other things.

He knew that Rose was a predator, a monster that victimized young boys until they reached adulthood, where he apparently murdered and ate them. It turned Bede's stomach, and he assumed that he was found out by the fact that he left his stomach contents on the floor. It made him so overwhelmingly afraid, and that's when he hatched his plan.

In order to save himself, he'd destroy a historical sight or commit some other crime to disappoint Rose and distance himself. Being disqualified scared him, because now he didn't have a public status to possibly protect him from the man's evil.

And it was so odd, because the man was a devout believer of Arceus, and even Bede himself was a believer. He looked back to Orzhov. "Chairman Rose always told me that I should always be accepting of others. I'm sorry that your people have been so…. Mistreated. I don't know what's wrong with him. He always taught me how to be strong, and maintain my confidence in myself, and my faith in Arceus." he said, and he heard a laugh.

"Faith in Arceus? Haven't heard that buffoonery in a while." Bede heard, turning to see Amy standing, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. Orzhov stood and rolled his eyes. "Arceus is a bad subject with her. I never mentioned Amy, but she's actually Arceus' daughter." he said, and Bede blinked.

He immediately shifted positions to kneel in front of her, and this seemed to upset her. She made for Bede, mumbling obscenities under her breath as her shorter husband held her back. "Don't kneel you goof! Stand up." Orzhov said, struggling to hold back the massive woman.

When Bede stood up, Amy had calmed down. "Look, I don't care if you believe in my father or not. But just know that he's a terrible creature that's no more. If Rose is still clinging to Arceus, than that means he's really, really far gone. I bet he's hurt countless people in his eschewed viewpoint of righteousness." she said, and Bede couldn't bring himself to disagree.

When he didn't, Amy hesitated. "I'm sorry… I didn't..." she trailed off, realizing that she brought up a bad memory or two when she saw the boy's face. Orzhov sighed, glancing up at his wife. "Go watch the kids and get sleep. You were the one that wanted to keep them all here. Go on." he said softly, and she nodded, a slight frown on her face.

"Sorry about her. She loses it sometimes." he mused, looking to Bede who simply tried to smile and shrug it off. Orzhov shook his head, grumbling under his breath about his wife. "Look, you can stay here for the night and rest up, since you look a little ragged. Feel free to crash anywhere comfortable. I hate to ditch you, but I need to have a talk with my lovely wife." he said, and Bede nodded, watching him walk away.

"Come here." he heard, turning to the small child, who was simply resting in the corner with his pillow. Bede walked over to him, the child patting the floor next to him, staring at him with large eyes until Bede complied and sat next to him. The boy passed him the black pillow, humming to himself.

"Take it for now. I can tell ya need it. It's actually made from Dagda, y'know." he said, and Bede looked at it and blinked, realizing the shade of black did match Dagda's hair, the small boy resting his head on Bede's shoulder. "Y'know, Mr. Quickclaw says everybody has to leave, but I haven't been adopted yet." he said, and Bede looked to him. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because of my name. Y'see, in some old legends, the name 'Belphegor' was pretty bad. It was the name of a big bad demon that represented the sin of Sloth. Anyone around this demon would become lazy, fat, sleepy, woozy and so on. I guess people are afraid of my name." he said, and Bede smiled at the child, who seemed a bit sad.

He reminded him of himself. He was a fatherless child with no surname to speak of, and he found himself questioning why every day he spent in the orphanage. Wondering why it took so long, why out of everybody on this planet capable, why nobody came here and picked him.

He felt terrible for the child, who seemed to begin dozing off. "I like my name, and I won't change it. It's all I got from my folks. Only thing they gave me was the name Belphegor Meitenkun. Can't change that for some old fuddy duddies." he mused, almost more to himself.

Bede found himself drowsy around the child, and he placed the pillow behind his head and sighed. He truly felt for this child, and he wondered if he could do anything to help him. He had no family or property, or even friends. He had nothing but his battling skill, which wasn't anywhere good enough to protect a child.

He wondered if there was something he could do to help this child as he began to fall asleep, hearing the Halfling's light snores. He wondered if his former status could garner him some kind of connection that might be of assistance, or if this 'Scar' character could help himself.

And then, as he closed his eyes, he wondered. What about…. Dagda? He was rather strong, and he already knew and got along with the boy. Could Dagda help him with his ever growing web of connections? Or was this poor child doomed to loneliness? Could Bede do something to help, or would the child become the victim of a monster, just like he was?

As he began to dream, his consciousness faded, he dreamt of six black wings, a wing for his Pride in his Self. A wing for his Envy of the power of others. A wing for his Lust for power. A wing for his Gluttony for knowledge. A wing for his Greed, his desire to obtain more and more fame and status. And a wing for his Wrath, his overwhelming fury directed at the wicked.

That left just Sloth. What if instead of a seventh wing, it was another friend? Would that work? Bede wondered as he dreamt, his dreams all too amusing to the one known far and wide in myth and legend as He Who Fixes.


	47. Stage 47: Beneath Black Wings

Dagda hadn't slept. He spent all night and early morning digesting and processing the information he was given. It was a lot to handle, but on the bright side, at least he had most of the answers he sought.

He stared at that lake again, and he wondered exactly what his next course of action should be. He tried to go over everything as bluntly and simply as possible for the sake of making a decision.

Chairman Rose, the highest ranking man in the region besides the royal family, was an ex-Arcean Priest, or even Arcean Knight himself. With his foresight allowing him to see that the legendary demigod Krom Hitoawa and his Pokemon, Warriorf, a dwarven Pokemon with incomparable power, would be victorious, he fled.

He fled beyond their ever growing reach and influence to Galar, where he manipulated the region from the royal family all the way down to the townsfolk. He crafted a region that was perfect to him. Free of religious squabbling, free of Halflings, with only a select few Pokemon of his choosing being allowed in and out of the region.

He crafted a society designed specifically on the basis of the Gym Challenge being a sporting event, and a society that considered Halflings an impossibility, through controlled information and behind the scenes action.

This was all so he could make a place where Halflings would be met with skepticism, and fear. When they were given undoubtable proof of Halflings, the people would likely scorn them in fear, confusion and misunderstanding, leading to an all out conflict driven sheerly by a paranoia Rose handcrafted.

And then their were Krom's children, and his in-laws, the Lionhearts. They were drawn to Galar for simple research, and ended up realizing that the region needed to be changed. With their isolation, the people of Galar would be shell shocked just traveling abroad for vacation, since Halflings were everywhere. Sure, they didn't number even a tenth of the humans, perhaps an even smaller number than that, but some of them still held prominent positions.

The prime example being his idols, and his mentor. Scar Lionheart, known previously as 'Mr. Felix', was the Laverre Theatre Troupe founder, and Laverre City gym leader. His other mentor, Shere-Khan Lionheart, was the Snowbelle City gym leader, and the second in command of Ketchum Genetics, along with the current chief of Pinwheel Village.

And then his mentor. Nappa Hitoawa, known as 'Pops', was the Champion of both Kalos and Alola. All three of these Halflings held some form of high status, not mentioning the famous musician Loki Hitoawa, or the scholar Susano'o 'Draug' Hitoawa. This also didn't count Orzhov, his wife Amy, the daughter of _Arceus_, and the son of the Allfather, Kyouhei. It was a lot to process.

"Hey, you mind toning down the emotion? I'm tryna sleep." he heard, turning to see another large man, one who looked kind of familiar, sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. "Sorry, I'm just going through a lot." he said, and the man looked to him.

"My little brother told me. I stopped by to get a look at the place since Kalos and Unova were boring me, but if you're here being all mopey, I'm gonna pass." he said, and Dagda almost found that funny. The man looked to him through one half lidded eye.

"Lemme hear it. What's buggin' ya?" he asked, and Dagda blinked, sighing. "I've just been finding out a lot and had to deal with an overwhelming amount of information over the past week or so. It's a lot to deal with." he said, and the man nodded.

"Lemme ask ya somethin', Bub. Why does all of this info have to affect you?" he asked, and Dagda tilted his head. "It changes my perspective on the entire region, what it is, and how it came to be what it is. How wouldn't it?" he asked, and the man shrugged.

"You gonna do anything different now? Nappa tells me you were gonna pull a Scar and overwhelm everyone with your charisma and 'stage presence'. Whatchya gonna do different now?" he asked, and Dagda found himself hard pressed to answer that. What did honestly change?

How were the tales and stories he'd been told any different from watching a play, or reading a book? He wasn't going to stop fighting for the equality of Halflings, or stop trying to become the Champion. He was just nervous about it. "Nothing, but… I'm worried about the people around me." he said, and the man rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm not the most… active man, but I know something we got in common, see? We're both nice guys, but both really strong. If you use your Pokemon, including that annoying bastard Gorias, and your Therian Form, nothing short of a God can stop you. Infact, I think that if you transform willingly, your therian form might even look and feel different." he mused, more to himself.

Dagda found this Buddha like man's wisdom rather interesting. "Why did you stop by the lake?" he asked, rather curious. He shrugged. "Nappa told me you'd be here. Too much is happening in the village, since they're evacuating. With there being like… six or something, Halflings here, he doesn't wanna take a risk of them gettin' hurt." he said, and Dagda blinked. He forgot all about that.

"The furry woman and her kid are goin' home with Khan, and Orzhov scooped up some weird little girl. Grimsley just got here to pick up some depressed kid, and I came to check out some kid with a pillow. He's… a good kid, but he doesn't have the right vibes, ya feel?" he asked, and Dagda blinked as he rose to his feet.

"Belphegor? What's wrong with him?" he asked, and the man hummed. "He's strong as hell to me. Wouldn't get along with my son, Janemba. There's something about him that's just… nah." he said, and Dagda wanted to frown at that. "Has anyone else decided to take him?" he asked, and the man sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Nope. Although, he's been hanging around some fluffy haired dude all morning. If that dude had a mate, a friend of note, or something, he could adopt him. It'd kind of be like Dad and Orzhov, or Simba and Uncle Whackjob." he mused, and Dagda thought about it.

"How does something like that work for Halflings?" he asked, realizing that while he knew a lot of Halfling history, he didn't know much about their culture or traditions, and he was always, always hungry for more knowledge. The man hummed. "Well, it's kind of weird." he mused.

"Say for example you are an orphan. If I wanted to adopt you, all I'd have to do is go up to the guy in charge and give a declaration of my intent, blah blah. It'd be something like 'I, Magni Hitoawa, wish to take the child known as Dagda into my family. Should I be deceased or abroad, he will be in the care of my trusted mate, Sanatika Lionheart, and her family.' Get it?" he asked, and Dagda hummed. A smile spread across his face.

"Thanks, Mr. Magni. I appreciate it." he said, and Magni blinked as he walked off. He wondered exactly what just happened, because the boy just did a complete one eighty at his last statement. He was just giving him an example. He couldn't possibly be taking him serious about the whole Krom and Orzhov thing, right? He sighed. "I fucked up now."

When Dagda returned to the village, he noticed one, rather important thing. The Rillaboom he'd saved from Hop was out and about, helping out with a calm smile on his face. Dagda approached the primate, who looked to him.

"I see you're feeling better." he said, and the primate nodded to him. "I have no words to thank you. Hop was… not right. After his loss to your friend, he became rather twisted, rather obsessive with the ideal of facing his brother for the title of champion." he said, and Dagda nodded.

"I apologize for everything you went though. If I would have known, I swear I would have aided you sooner." he said, and the gorilla shook his head. Dagda smiled. He liked the way this Pokemon looked when healthy. He had dark fur that almost glistened in the early afternoon sun, and a mane of long green hair that looked like leaves, and Dagda could see the way a Rillaboom was supposed to look. He actually rather enjoyed it, as it was a massive step up from the pale, frail creature he saved.

"I am eternally grateful for you helping when you did. If you didn't, I fear how long I would have been able to continue on. I might not even be alive if not for the kind actions of Otis." he said, and Dagda nodded. "Why don't you come with me? I could use an extra pair of hands in the next gym." he said, and the Pokemon mused to to itself.

"Of course. I would not mind experiencing training and battling with a trainer and Pokemon that are my equals. I look forward to it." he said, and the two bumped fists. "Did Hop have a name for you? I'd feel bad giving you a whole new identity if you already have one." He inquired, and the gorilla shook his head. "No. Hop didn't have nicknames or names for any of us. Except Ace, his Cinderace. That… rodent." he said, and Dagda realized what that look was.

It was honest, and pure, hatred. For everything he suffered at the hands of Hop's disgusting training methods, and impossible vitriol, the Cinderace hadn't suffered at all. He looked well rested, and healthy, almost divine in comparison to the Rillaboom when they'd first met. Dagda shook his head. If he ever saw Hop again, he'd make sure to give him exactly what he deserved. "Then do you mind if I call you Lars? Lars Ulrich?" he asked, and the gorilla laughed.

"That is fine with me, Brother Dagda. I had always wondered what life would be like if you hadn't overslept that day." he said, and Dagda laughed, thinking about it as well. It would be immensely different, and he wondered a little bit himself. However, he came to a quick conclusion. "It would be a lot worse for both of us, I bet." he said, and the Pokemon began to laugh, nodding as the two bumped fists again.

"Awesome! I bet you could make a sick shirt out of that." they heard, turning to see Pops, or was it Nappa? He approached with Bede and Belphegor, noticing that instead of wearing the same oversized trench coat, Bede was only wearing the undersuit he normally wore, and a t-shirt that matched Belphegor, one with his face on it. He liked the sight, and he looked to the child.

"Is Scar still here?" he asked, and Belphegor nodded, the black pillow still clutched to his chest. "Can you do me a favor and find his mates? Tell them that you're gonna hide on their plane and play hide and seek with him, and to keep it a secret." Dagda said with a smile, and Belphegor beamed.

They watched him bound off, rather excited and energized despite his always drowsy face. "Do you mind if I still call you 'Pops'? I've gotten more used to that than anything." he asked, and Nappa nodded, not bothered by the name, given his advanced age. Dagda glanced to Bede, the Rillaboom at his back rather calm in the presence of the odd, angelic Halfling.

"I'm glad to see you get along with him. Mr. Magni told me he was still an orphan." he said, and Nappa blinked. As if he could envision an entire conversation between Dagda and his older brother, he began to groan. "You are the sneakiest Halfling I've ever met, and I know Simba and Kyouhei." he said, and Dagda straightened his posture, as if prepared to give a speech.

"I, Dagda De Danann, desire to take Belphegor Meitenkun into my family. In the event of my decease, or prolonged absence, I place him in the care of my partner, Bede, and in the event of his decease or prolonged absence, I place him in the care of one of my teachers and mentors, Scar Lionheart, and his Theatre Troupe." he said, and Nappa looked to him and sighed. "Do you understand the severity of what you just said? If this is all over, and you try and go back on your word, you do understand that you die, right?" he asked, and Dagda nodded.

"As I've said before, and I'll say again, I am Dagda. 'The Blooming Demon', Dagda De Danann. I can not afford to be indecisive or kind. I must be righteous evil. I must commit atrocities so that the innocent people, Pokemon, and Halflings of this region may live freely and in peace. I must destroy this handcrafted world that Rose built, and I will do whatever it takes." he said, closing his eye. This was the hard part.

"I will… I will take lives. Men with loving families will fall against me, and I will not shed a single tear for the lives lost. I will be an unfeeling monster, a heartless Angel of Judgment and a caring Demon of Empathy. I will harness the same righteous evil as your father, Krom Hitoawa, and I will make Galar a place for all. That includes Belphegor Meitenkun De Danann. This region is not Rose's kingdom. It's mine."

With those words carried on the wind to his ears, Heinreich began to smile, feeling the Pokemon of the forest watch him as he began to dance, slowly. Everything he envisioned was coming to pass, slowly but surely. With meeting Kyouhei and adopting Belphegor, he had made good on his deluded prophecies of children and the Allfather's son. Dagda's resolved, righteous evil and his stalwart, loyal brothers in arms added to his prophecy. What was next for his prophecy?

Ah… the six wings. He couldn't watch it on a screen. He had to head to Circhester himself to see the descendant of the former slave, a being he remembered calling himself 'Morningstar'.


	48. Stage 48: Gabriel

Scar Lionheart wasn't the most happy person. "We're packing up a village in preparation for a possible war and he wanted to play Hide and Seek?" he asked, and his wife nodded. "He's a cute thing, Scar. Why don't we take him with us?" she asked, and he sighed.

"I can't focus on him. You know how I am with kids. Look at Kenny. You remember how much time I spent with him when he was young." he said, and she sighed. He did have a point. Scar was quite affectionate and one track minded when it came to children. He managed to inherit his father's sense of fatherhood, and thankfully it extended to even orphaned children.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked, assuming she couldn't change his mind. He shrugged. "Everything is on the plane, and Loki and Draug already went home to gather up the maintenance crew. Only thing we need is to find Dexio and get going." he mused, referring to his second mate.

"We're about to leave, y'know. You can't go playing games, especially on a plane. What if you got hurt?" Dexio asked, walking through the village with Belphegor, looking for someone to take the child off his hands. The boy looked up to him with that same lazy smile he always had and shrugged. "I'm tryna have fun, Old Man. I'm still a kid." he said, and Dexio grit his teeth. He didn't like being reminded of the fact that while his body didn't age much, he was still older than Scar by a few years. He exhaled, trying to think straight when they came upon Dagda.

When he did, Belphegor lit up, waving to them with a smile as they approached. "Hey Dagda!" he called, and the Grimmsnarl smiled to him. "I thought I told you to hide." he said, and the boy laughed, finding it funny. "I forgot… there's no plane here." he said, and Dagda chuckled. "I wondered how long it'd take you to figure that out." he mused, more to himself.

He noticed Scar approaching, and he bowed to his sponsor and mentor slightly, receiving a nod in return. He looked to the blond haired male. "It's time to get going. I tried to get Heinreich to leave with us, but he's content with staying here." he said, and Dexio shuddered, rolling his shoulders. "Good. You know I hate those Garchomps." he said, causing Scar to laugh.

He looked to Dagda and Bede, who seemed to be in completely different moods. Dagda must have reached another epiphany, because he was back to his old self, happy and confident, determined to achieve his goals. Bede seemed rather flustered, as if trying to process something.

"What have you been up to? Last I saw, you were wandering around confused about everything we told you." he said, and Dagda nodded. "It was more about the fact that your father and Pops' father are the most evil people I've ever heard stories about." he said, and Scar rolled his eyes. "Funny. Does that mean that you've decided to be a pain in my ass, or an obstacle of some kind?" he asked, and Dagda shook his head.

"Actually, I've decided to stop letting things bother me so much. I met with this guy named Magni, and he explained to me that if I'm going to do the same thing anyway, the details don't really matter." he said, and Scar shook his head. "That fucking hillbilly." he grumbled to himself, nodding.

"That's good to hear. Just know that we're on speed dial incase you need something for a performance. I prefer to be normal and use planes, trains and boats, but I can teleport things across the planet for you if need be. Just not that often." he said, and Dagda nodded his thanks.

"I was actually wondering if you'd do me a favor and take Belphegor with you for a little while. Have Yukio and Tyke fit him for costumes and stuff. I was really inspired by Allister's entrance, so I was thinking about doing something like that." he said, and Scar nodded.

"A speech handcrafted by a child that theatrically introduces you, and you'll be wearing some ridiculous costume?" he mused, and Dagda nodded. "I was thinking about it, and I actually wanted all of the kids fitted in costumes. Bede as well." he said, his friend looking to him, snapped out of whatever daze he was in. "Me?" he asked, and Dagda looked to him with a smile, mischief in his clouded eye.

"I thought about it. I'm going to make my next performance something like Kabu, just less of me being angry and more of me being arrogant. It's going to be quick, dominant, theatric. I have a feeling that the next gym leader isn't going to be a problem. Only one that even gives me the feeling of a challenge is Raihan. It's like I can tell almost." he said, and Scar sighed.

"That's fine, just make sure to give your design choices to Heinreich, since he's staying here. And please, nothing too unusual. Especially for Zara." he said, and Dagda chuckled. "I'll make sure to talk to Heinreich about it." he said, and Scar nodded. He narrowed his eyes, feeling like Dagda was trying to avoid something.

"Why do you need me to take Belphegor for a week or so if Heinreich is making the costumes instead of Yukio?" he asked, and Dagda smiled. "Because Mr. Magni taught me how to… obligate you to help me." he said, and Scar narrowed his eyes, his jaw starting to go slack. His pupils narrowed in thought before he realized what Dagda was talking about.

"You slick son of a fairy." he said, and Dagda laughed at the attempted insult. "I figured that him staying here alone with just Pops, Heinreich and some Pokemon would be awfully boring, so if he goes back to your place with Renji and Zabi, he'll at least be around someone he knows." he said, and Scar shook his head. His mate looked to him, confused. "Exactly what did he do?" he asked, and Belphegor smiled, running over to Dagda and hugging him tightly.

Scar shook his head as he smiled. "Halfling Adoption. You remember how me and you told Khan that we were gonna take care of Kenny? Dagda did that for Belphegor." he said, and his mate began to chuckle. It was rather amusing when you thought about it. "And you're the partner? Halflings don't normally let a single parent adopt." Dexio asked, looking to Bede, who shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on." he said, and Dexio began to laugh.

Scar found a similar amount of amusement in the situation, gesturing for him and Dexio to depart. He looked to Dagda, who picked Belphegor up, finding it rather amusing with how similar they were in size. "I'll give you a while before I leave. Kenny is still wandering around somewhere and it'll give him time to sniff his way home." He said, holding back laughter as he departed.

Bede looked to Dagda, who held Belphegor like a small child, much smaller than he was. Bede couldn't tell exactly how tall Dagda was, perhaps Five foot nine? Ten? Regardless, he knew that Belphegor was at least four and a half feet tall, so it looked a little odd to him, especially with the black pillow in the child's hand.

"Care to explain this all to me? I am human you know. Your… 'Halfling' stuff is lost on me." he said, watching Dagda put Belphegor down. "The blond guy with Scar was human too, just so you know." he said, Belphegor grabbing Dagda's hand and smiling, looking as if he was going to fall asleep right there. "Anyway, I decided that I needed to stick my neck out for him." he said, the child rather quiet and content.

"Do you remember when I told Rose that I'd have Scar take you under his wing, as my fellow challenger, or at least an employee of his?" he asked, and Bede nodded. "Well, I did something similar for Belphie. Despite Galarian law and census saying that he doesn't even exist, by Halfling law, which operates separately at least in Galar, he's our son." he said, and Bede nodded.

It made sense to him. With his ever growing web of connections, and ever increasing strength, no one could truly stop Dagda, and he wasn't the kind of person to abandon an ambition of his. He desired to find out who and what he is, and he did. He desired to find out who and what made Galar the way it is, and he did.

So, if he decided to adopt the child, it was for Belphegor's benefit. Of course, it would be a more brotherly relationship than parental. Regardless of Dagda's instinctual caretaking, something he assumed came from the fairy type part of him. The fluffy haired trainer blinked. Wait a second…

"Our?" he asked, and Dagda nodded. "You were standing right there, and I could tell that you were worried about him as well. I figured you wouldn't mind." he said, and Bede made a flustered face, the type of frown that comes from embarrassment and timidity.

Dagda smiled at his reddened face, looking down to the child he could technically call his son. "Just call us by our names, please. We're a little young for the whole 'dad' stuff." he said, hearing a chuckle.

He turned to see Magni approaching, looking at the trio before sighing. "If I woulda known that you were gonna go and adopt kids I would kept my big ass mouth shut." he said, and Dagda smiled. "I do appreciate it, Mr. Magni." he said, and the draconic Halfling shrugged.

"It's not too uncommon to be honest. My Old Man was twelve when I was born." he said, and Dagda blinked at that. "Halflings can have kids that young?" he asked, and Magni nodded. "He's a demigod. He can do what he wants. Same for us, but we actually want to be teenagers at least." he said, and Dagda tilted his head.

"How many kids do you guys have?" he asked, and Magni hummed. "Well, Me and Sanatika got our son Janemba. My sisters don't have any kids yet, and neither does Scar's other sister, Sarabi. Shere-Khan, Loki and Draug all have mates, but not kids yet." he said, and Dagda tilted his head. "What about Pops?" he asked, and Magni sighed.

"I don't like talkin' bout him. Nappa's been a bit off since his son was born. It's like he's lookin for something or someone. Like a rival or mentor or an arranged marriage. He wants somethin', but you'd have to ask him about it." he said, and Dagda smiled.

"I think I might. Bede, _dear_, could you take Belphie to Scar? He needs to get fitted for his costume." he said, and Bede grumbled to himself, leading the child off as Dagda spoke to the large, laid back man.

While they walked, Belphegor held Bede's hand, looking up to him. "You good?" he asked, and Bede sighed. "I don't know. Just been through a lot." he said, and the child nodded. "It's cool. I'm just happy Dagda was nice enough to help me out." he said as he gripped his pillow tighter. Bede wasn't truly sure how to feel about this.

On one hand, he was happy. He was happy to see that the child he worried about was set, and that his friend was the one who was willing to help. However, he was a little torn up about being half responsible for this child. It felt right, since he cared about him, but it was a bit odd as well.

"Just relax. You guys aren't gonna magickally buy a house and a dog and start sending me to a human school. It's cool. We're still friends." he said, and the fluffy haired trainer smiled at the child. He wanted to help people, and he sided with Dagda on this whole situation.

Over the past couple of days, he'd met and interacted with a lot of good people who were forced into hiding or unnatural mindsets or lifestyles because of the region's tyranny. He wanted that to stop, because to see that there was a whole slew of children, orphans like he was, being denied acknowledgment or possibly killed simply for being different, was horrible.

Especially because the one responsible was a man he once viewed as a father figure. He thought about the child, and about his safety. He realized that now that he wasn't Rose's chosen one, that he would need to start anew, and he decided to start with his partners.

He stopped the child, reaching into his pocket and pulling out three shrunken down Pokeballs. He inhaled, holding them up to his head and silently praying for the child, and the Pokemon's safety. He placed the three balls on the boy's pillow with a smile.

"These are some of my strongest Pokemon. Since you can talk to Pokemon, I want you to take them with you, and tell them that I said… 'Be friends with him. He's just like me.'." he explained, and Belphegor nodded, a broad smile on his face.

When they reached Scar, he looked to Belphegor, who held his pillow across his arms with the three Pokeballs atop it. He looked to Bede. "So you're leaving Pokemon with him?" he asked, and the fluffy haired trainer nodded. "I figured he'd need someone who could tell him more about me." he said, smiling as he began to feel more relaxed.

Scar shook his head. "Y'know, you might want to be careful getting close to Dagda. Not because he's bad news or anything, but… uh… yeah." he said, pointing behind him.

When Bede turned around, he gasped and took a step back. The man standing in front of him was garbed in elaborate attire, and had a smile across his face, his strong jawline somewhere between handsome and unnatural.

He simply stared at Bede and Belphegor, who passed the pillow and Pokeballs to Scar's female mate, who took them with a smile, his male mate leading him away, the trio about to depart for Wyndon Airport.

"That's why. This guy here is Heinreich, and he's…. well, he's gonna design your costume for whatever Dagda has planned." he said, and the Garchomp Halfling smiled.

"I already have the designs in mind, Scar. I simply came to study." he said, and Bede found himself stuck to the spot. What was this man? He had an aura of primal darkness, as if he was what the universe would become after it's death. The type of creature that makes you pray that there is no afterlife, and that your soul perishes with your body.

"Leave him be, Heinreich. He's not even an adult by human standards yet. Remember what we told you about the younger ones." he said, and the dragon man sighed, shaking his head. "Forgive me. I lose myself in my visions. I will have to make adjustments to the costume since I know your age. Sad, I was hoping that it'd be a bit easier on me." he said, sighing as he walked away with a horrifying, nightmarish goose step, almost like a machine, and not a man.

"What is that guy?" Bede asked, and Scar shook his head. "A pain in the ass. He's very interested in your relationship with Dagda because of the Grimmsnarl magickal procreation, which he's taken to calling 'Gabriel'. Don't ask more about it, just know that sadly, that thing is gonna keep an eye on you." he said, and Bede looked in the direction he went.

"Regardless of Heinreich, just know that you are an ally of Halflings, and as such, have the full endorsement and backing of the Laverre Theatre Company. You are free to either use it to retake the Gym Challenge, or simply take advantage of it as Dagda's partner. Regardless, know that no harm will befall you and those that would wrong you will be put down to the fullest extent of our power. Including Rose."

That last part was what drove it home for the fluffy haired trainer. He had a whole new life, essentially. He had actual friends and allies that could watch his back, and that he could spend time with. Someone to travel with.

More than that, he had someone to protect him. No more would he have to have a restless night in fear of the dark side of Rose. No more would he wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He could sleep soundly, and sleep happily. He found it rather ironic, to be honest.

He was raised to believe in a righteous god and his angels, and yet, the one giving him this sense of solace was a Demon. He realized that his view was completely backwards. Instead of the world being protected by white angels from black demons, it was the opposite.

Black Angels shielded the innocent from the white demons that sought oppression, genocide and the victimization of the weak. He understood now why Dagda called himself 'The Dark Messiah'. Because sometimes, that which is truly good in the world, is evil.


	49. Stage 49: A Prayer of Retribution

Dagda sighed as he walked through Stow on Side. This was his third or fourth time through the city, and he hoped that nothing would happen to make him double back to the village again, especially with the condition it was in. The evacuation process was incredibly casual to everyone involved, as if these drastic action to protect people were common to them.

Dagda found this incredibly sad if so, as he didn't think it was right. He had spoken to Nappa, and was told that this wasn't a big deal, just a precaution incase something _did_ become a big deal. He wondered exactly what constituted a 'big deal' to his mentors, but he assumed that he didn't want to know.

Instead, he focused on getting through Route Six and to Hammerlocke. After Hammerlocke, they'd travel through Routes Seven and Eight to Circhester, where Dagda would be able to finally have his next gym battle. He was looking forward to it, if only for the spectacle he planned on putting on.

He looked to Bede, one of the important pieces of his next battle's puzzle, noticing that he seemed to be deep in thought. He realized that this was arguably the first time in a while that they'd been able to simply walk and travel, if not the first time period. He found himself rather relaxed, wondering what was going through his friend's mind.

In a cabin off to the side somewhere, a place no one would notice or search for, Leon sat with Hop, incredibly angered and disappointed. "What the fuck happened?" he asked, and Hop looked to his brother. "Dagda.. he, he cheated! He stole my Pokemon!" he said, and Leon grit his teeth. "That's not what I'm talking about. I don't care about that." he said.

Hop swore he misheard him. Did his brother, his idol, just say that he didn't care about the fact that his Pokemon was stolen? That couldn't be true. "He just got to me… I should have stayed calm." he said, and his brother rose from his seat, inhaling.

The next thing Hop knew, he was on the ground, holding his stinging cheek and looking up at his brother, who seemed rather angry. "Stop dodging my fucking question!" he shouted, tossing Hop's phone onto his chest. "Explain those fucking pictures!" he shouted, and Hop gingerly grabbed the phone and looked at them.

His eyes widened when he looked to them. They were obviously medical photographs, taken and leaked by some staff member of the nearby Pokemon Center. However, they were all of his Rillaboom, and none of them looked good. They showed patchy fur, scars, burns and malnourishment.

"Explain that shit to me Hop. What the fuck happened?" he asked, and Hop looked to his brother. He opened his mouth, trying to find words to defend himself, to explain his actions, but he couldn't. After everything, he couldn't bring himself to defend what he saw.

"There are people questioning me because of this. I have sponsors and everything under the damn sun calling me about this looking for statements. What am I suppose to tell the entire region, Hop? That I'm the older brother of some fucking monster? Who the fuck taught you to treat Pokemon like that?" he asked, and Hop remained silent.

Leon grew angered at his brother's defeated silence, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him to his feet. "Answer me! My reputation and integrity as a trainer are in question because you're a fucking idiot! What happened to everything I taught you? Huh!? Are you going to blame every last scar, burn and missing hair on Dagda?" he shouted, and Hop couldn't handle it.

He began to break down, tears pouring down his cheeks at his brother's fury. His goal was to live up to his brother's expectations and then defeat him in the Champion Cup. Now, here he was, defeated and broken, and not only did he disappoint his brother, he angered him as well.

Leon released Hop, folding his arms. "Let me see your Pokemon. Now." he said, and Hop nodded, still crying as he released his Pokemon one by one. When he did, Leon noticed the huge, glaring problem.

They were vastly underpowered. A Purrloin, A Corvisquire, A Wooloo, and a freshly caught Snorlax, along with his Cinderace, which looked well trained and well rested. He also noted the fact that the Cinderace was something he gave him.

"What the fuck is this, Hop?" he asked, and the boy looked to his brother, tears staining his cheeks. "You have one healthy, well trained Pokemon. Why is it that the Wooloo you've had for years has yet to evolve? Why hasn't the Purrloin you texted me about a few weeks ago evolved?" he asked, and Hop again remained silent.

Leon shook his head. "I gave you that Scorbunny because I wanted you to be a good trainer, and to give you a hand. But to see that you've treated a second partner I gave you like this, like it's the only Pokemon you have, makes me sick." he said, closing his eyes.

"Where did it go wrong, Hop? Where on your journey did you let darkness into your heart?" he asked, and Hop looked away from his brother and his Pokemon. He felt such sadness at this moment, and he knew that Leon was ashamed of him, much like Dagda said.

He honestly thought on his brother's question. Where did he go wrong? Where was it that he decided to train only one or two Pokemon, and even then, neglect his Rillaboom? Was it when he defeated Allister, or Opal? No, it was earlier. It was the Wild Area, and he was being dominated by a Hattrem, and the fluffy haired trainer using it.

"I… I think it was in the Wild Area, when I lost to the Chairman's trainer." he said, and Leon shook his head. "I'm gonna set you straight if it's the last thing I do. No brother of mine is gonna be some scumbag."

When the duo reached Hammerlocke, the sun was still high enough in the sky for them to continue traveling. Dagda wondered if they should just leave the town and hit Route Seven by sundown. He realized that with the sun's position, it was possible, but was it what he wanted to do?

Dagda thought it'd be rather amusing, at least for him, if he took his time. He knew that Rose couldn't be happy that he was alive and well, and had not only something he wanted, but the knowledge of things he didn't want to be told. He smiled at that thought. He did have a lot of power right now, didn't he? Why rush to prove it?

He looked to his partner, a sly grin across his features. "You want to keep moving, or stay here in Hammerlocke for the day? I'm in no rush." he said, and Bede shrugged, his hands in the pocket of that same old trenchcoat. Dagda hummed, shrugging to himself. "I'm hungry. Let's go."

The duo sat at one of the more popular chain restaurants in Galar, a bar and grill called 'Bob's Your Uncle', a name that Dagda always found rather amusing. "Why do you wear that coat all the time? Aren't you hot?" he asked, and Bede shook his head.

"I get cold easily. The undersuit and coat help keep me warm." he said, and Dagda nodded. It made enough sense. Dagda himself didn't ever really worry, as he had quite a tolerance for the heat and cold, especially now that he could control how much body hair he had and use various techniques to aid himself in the quest to be warm or cool. He found it rather interesting, and he'd have to make a note as they traveled to test out what he could really do.

"You were kind of quiet on the way here. If you have any problems with anything, you can let me know." he said, and Bede looked to Dagda. Was there anything that truly bothered him? Well, he did have a couple of questions, but one of them stuck out to him.

"What was up with you at the Mural? I'd met you a couple of times, and I always knew you were weird, but that was… not what I thought would happen." he said, and Dagda rose a brow. He felt a need to tease his friend, and he folded his arms, leaning back in the booth.

"Did you expect me to show up at all? If you did, I must say that you had a very high opinion of me." he mused, and Bede rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I'm talking about the way you acted. The way you taunted Rose, almost threatened him. What was up with that?" he asked, and Dagda hummed.

"Maybe it's just cause I'm a Halfling with an odd typing, but both the Dark type part of me and the Fairy Type part had the same goal. Stop Rose from hurting you or upsetting you further. It was an instinct." he said. For some reason, the fluffy haired trainer found that rather sensible. He wasn't entirely human, so not everything he did would make sense.

Although, that didn't exactly hit the mark. "I get that, but what about me? The way you… shielded me." he said, and Dagda blinked. That couldn't be the right word, could it? "Can you really call it 'shielding' when I stood behind you holding your waist?" he asked, his friend's face slipping into the high collar of his jacket.

"Regardless, it was the right thing to do. All of the stars aligned for it, if I'm being honest. A chance to be defiant to Rose, a chance to act out a suave, rebellious character that kind of plays into my next gym battle, and of course, the chance to be close to you. I don't lay my hands on just anyone, you know. I'm fickle." he said, and Bede grumbled to himself.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Dagda heard, glancing up and craning his neck slightly to see, off all people, Raihan standing at their table. He was the Hammerlocke Gym Leader, a very tall, dark skinned young man with an incredible social media presence. Dagda shook his head, smiling. "Not at all. We can continue this conversation in private." he said, winking to his friend before looking to the Gym Leader. "What can I do for you, Raihan?" he asked, and the leader laughed. "Have you looked at the news? You seem pretty laid back." he said, and Dagda tilted his head. "What did I miss?" he asked, and the dragon specialist sighed.

"Come with me. I wanted to show you something important anyway." he said, the duo glancing to each other before Dagda nodded, sliding out of the booth and following the gym leader from the restaurant.

"If you haven't seen the news, Rose made a move against you. Apparently, you threatened him and he put out an order, publicly, for the gym leaders to refuse your challenge. He didn't want to disqualify you, but he did try to bribe me and the others to essentially ignore you. I refused of course, I got other motives." he said, and Dagda nodded.

"If he wants to make a move like that, I can respond in kind. Although, I'm surprised. Why accept my challenge? If you don't, it'll be more time for you to have to yourself." he mused, and Raihan shook his head. "Nah, fuck that. Can imagine how many likes I'll get if I take a selfie with you after handing you your gym badge? Especially if you put on some crazy costume like Allister did?" he asked, and Dagda blinked.

If social media attention was enough to convince Raihan to disobey the Chairman and ignore his bribes, Dagda was rather glad that this man was the strongest leader in the region. If it was someone else, he might have had a problem.

He led them to a large vault, guarded by a pair of trainers in the Hammerlocke Gym uniform, watching them step aside for the three trainers. When they entered, Raihan glanced to a trophy case, a small collection of different awards and such he'd won over the years.

"It's right this way." he said, leading them up a flight of stairs and out a door. This led to another small flight of steps and then to a larger door with the Hammerlocke Gym's logo atop it. Raihan pushed the doors open, and Dagda blinked at what he saw inside.

"I brought you here because I wanted to tell you a truth about the region that Rose has helped the royal family hide. You see, the story of 'The Darkest Day', is complete bullshit. Lemme explain." he said, leaning against one of the stone walls.

"The story as it stands is that one day, a huge black and red cloud came over the region, and giant Pokemon started appearing from this cloud, and they razed the land and tore things apart. Of course, the center of the storm was said to be some immensely powerful Pokemon. And that's where the legend stops being any kind of true." he said, scratching his head.

"The legend they tell says that one man, the ancestor of the Galarian royal family, donned a suit of armor and struck down the monster Pokemon and vanquished The Darkest Day, and left the region in the care of his descendants. But, as you can see here, and behind the mural in Stow on Side, that's some bullshit." he said, and Dagda nodded.

He saw two tapestries, elaborate, ancient pieces that had similar, yet different imagery on them. They were men, who wore crowns and had different colored garb, and they were each accompanied by a large canine Pokemon, facing opposite directions to look at something in the center that he assumed was on a third, missing piece of art. He looked to Raihan.

He had to hear more. If even the history of the region was being twisted and warped by Rose and his allies, than Dagda would have yet another reason to strike them down. His thirst for knowledge caused him to inhale, realizing that the Circhester gym leader must be rather afraid of the day he opened the door. "Tell me everything."


	50. 50th Stage: What A Demon Wants

Raihan sighed as he scratched his head, casting his eyes to the tapestries. "It's my job as the Hammerlocke leader to guard this stuff from the public eye. I got the job from the guy who was leader before me. Shit's annoying." he said, shaking his head.

"The Darkest Day refers to when the Dynamax Phenomenon first arrived in Galar. Something landed in the region, and it spread the energy through the whole region. However, it became a problem, because the Dynamaxed Pokemon, including whatever the huge thing that covered the sky was, were hostile." he began, making a face.

"And the common belief is that the ancestor of the royal family garbed himself in legendary armor and slew the beast or whatever and restored peace and sunlight to the region. But we know that's bullshit. You see, there was a small family that lived around Turrfield." he began.

"And they were farmers, not too different from Milo. Stocky, hearty folk said to have hair so bright gold that it appeared white. They were tending to their livestock one day, and it's said that they actually had a pair of dogs." he said, and Dagda narrowed his eyes.

Was he referring to the two dogs from the statues? The ones donning weapons? "They were weird little things that were some kind of unique species unto themselves, not like anything else ever seen. And the two brothers actually teamed up with their pups when shit hit the fan, and funny enough, they discovered a cave during their estranged traveling." he said.

"There's a reason that those statues were behind the mural. Because the legends I'm told to keep secret say that they found these odd, blessed weapons. The legends are long forgotten, but it's said that the older brother, a slightly flamboyant guy with the older pup, a female, was given a sword." he said.

"This sword was given to him, supposedly by the way, by Xerneas the Shining Horn. With the female pup's ability to absorb metallic particles from the surrounding area, it's said that pup transformed into the legendary Pokemon known to a few as Zacian, the Intrepid Sword."

Dagda narrowed his eye. He felt like he'd heard that name somewhere before. It was almost like the kind of thing you hear in passing and don't think means much. He shook his head, focusing on Raihan's tale.

"And the younger brother, a foul tempered younger guy with the younger pup, a male, was given a shield, supposedly by The Musketeers, Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion. This pup also had the ability to absorb metallic particles, and fused itself with the shield. It became the legendary Pokemon known as Zamazenta, the Dauntless Shield." he explained, and Dagda blinked.

Why did that sound even more familiar? He wondered if he'd ever seen these Pokemon, even in passing or in some book somewhere. "What did they look like?" he asked, and Raihan shrugged. "According to my predecessor, they looked like big wolves. Zacian is said to be a more blueish color, like a cyan. Zamazenta is said to be more red, or pinkish. Kind of like a magenta or something." he said, and Dagda blinked.

A large, reddish wolf Pokemon? He had most certainly seen that creature before. It was the large, terrifying wolf he'd seen on his first day in Slumbering Weald. The creature that rolled the Wooloo to him. The Wooloo with Danzig's egg in it's wool.

"It's said that the four of them worked together and vanquished the Darkest Day, whatever it was, and restored order to the region and it's power, leading to the creation of the Power Spots that we so generously use now." he explained, and Dagda narrowed his eye.

"What happened to the brothers?" he asked, and Raihan sighed as he looked to the tapestries. "It's said that they became rulers for a short while until their deaths. The older brother, Zacian's partner, became known in Ancient Galarian as 'Oberon', meaning 'The Fairy King', and Zacian was called 'The Fairy King's Sword', the strongest weapon in Galar." he explained.

"He has no known descendants, but it is possible he could have a long lost family member somewhere. I was heading to Johto in a day or so to specifically look up more on it, since one of my friends gathers records of famous ancients and their family trees." he explained. Dagda looked to the much taller trainer. "What about the younger brother?" he asked.

"The younger brother became known as the 'Fighting King', and Zamazenta was 'The Fighting King's Shield'. We Hammerlocke gym leaders know that he has no descendants, since the current Galarian royal family killed him before he could have any." he said.

Dagda was surprised to hear that to say the least. They blatantly killed a legendary hero? For what end? "Killed him?" he asked, and Raihan nodded, a slightly sad look in his eyes. "You see, we're also taught in secret the truth of the royal family's ascension. It was all a coup, a rival farmer that killed The Fighting King and banished The Fairy King. They felt no need to kill him since it was said that he preferred the company of men. Bad idea to me." he said, and Dagda narrowed his lone lavender eye.

"Meaning if we can find and prove that the Fairy King had any descendants, there'd be someone with a legitimate claim to the Galarian throne, useless as that position seems to be." he said, and Raihan nodded. "I'll let you know what I find in Johto, since we're pals." he said, and Dagda winked, his left eye not able to blink.

"We are?" he asked, and Raihan made a face of feigned hurt. "We've been hanging out and everything, Bro! Come on." he said, and Dagda chuckled, finding his playful attitude rather funny. "Why be so friendly to me? I'm sure that you can tell I'm not really human." he said, and Raihan shrugged.

"I don't got nothin' against Halflings. I've met a few abroad, y'know. Halfling Photographers and such. There's nothing wrong wit em, so I'm struggling to see why this region acts the way it does towards them. Plus, if I help you out, and you become a big deal and give Halflings equality, I can make a killing doing photoshoots with Halflings. Everyone will pay attention to Ol' Raihan." he said, a beaming white smile on his face.

Dagda found this man to be very, very unusual. He was motivated purely by a desire for attention, and it wasn't out of insecurity, either. He simply wanted people to bear witness to him. Dagda respected this man, greatly.

For the sole sake of attention, he decided to disobey the Chairman, refuse his bribes, tell Dagda the truth of the region's ancient history, and willingly aid him further should he need it. Dagda wished the region had more people like Raihan. It would make his job so much simpler.

With the sun setting on the horizon, the duo decided to rest in a public park, a quiet thing surrounded by flowers and well trimmed foliage, Dagda smiling at how nice it looked. Pleasant places like this were rather refreshing to him, as he could almost feel the energy of the greenery. "You said that we'd continue the conversation in private." Bede said, and Dagda glanced to him, nodding.

"What else do you want me to say? I already explained to you that I'm a fickle guy." he said, and Bede frowned. "Why even show up at the mural?" he asked, and Dagda shrugged. "I heard a commotion. It just so happened to be the commotion I wanted to hear." he said, and Bede sighed at how calm Dagda was at all times. Dagda was rarely angry or sad, and Bede was almost jealous.

"Why me? If you're fickle like you say, what lead you to being so specifically fickle that you did what you did at the mural?" he asked, and Dagda tilted his head. He was wondering what the disconnect was. His intentions and desires were rather clear and plain, and yet, his fluffy haired friend didn't seem to understand.

"You are almost criminally dense, you know that?" he said, and his friend found that statement rather odd. Dagda sighed, scratching his dense black hair before looking to his friend.

"See, a demonic monster in formal military gear once told me a story about a man with six wings and two mates, a male and female to contrast each other, and his own ying yang like being and balance. I heard that story, and thought 'gee whiz, that sounds just swell', and realized I wouldn't mind that." he explained, praying his friend was following him.

"Now, if you know that I'm fickle, all you need to do is put the pieces of the puzzle together. Firstly, I enjoy your company. Second, I desired greatly to get you away from a monster like Rose, and Third, and most blatantly obvious, Halfling Law considers US Belphegor's parents. Didn't you think Heinreich approaching you was a little weird?" he asked, and Bede blinked.

He remembered it clearly. The monstrous dragon man that seemed to be so incredibly deranged and twisted that those around him were uncomfortable. He had mentioned something to him about studying something. And then he was told about some kind of Pokemon magick. He blinked.

He looked to Dagda, who was absentmindedly twitching his face, as if trying to close his unresponsive, blind eye. "Are you… sure? Rose will try to kill you." he said, and Dagda rose a brow. "Will he now? That's unfortunate." he said, and Bede frowned, shifting his body to face Dagda.

"This isn't a joke! After what he's done to the Halflings, the Pokemon he doesn't approve of, what he's done to me..." he trailed off, and Dagda felt himself frown. He lifted Bede's chin to look at him, his cloudy, blinded eye seeming to be a darker color than normal.

"Listen to me closely, and very, very carefully. I am not going to let the wicked run through this land unpunished. Blood will fall from the heavens, angels with praise the swings of my blade and the Gods will applaud the screams of all of my victims." he said, and Bede felt himself mesmerized.

Because, despite how grandiose and theatric those words were, he knew they weren't posturing. In his lavender eye, Bede could see that he believed everything he said. "Look into my eye. I am the judge, and the executioner." he said, and Bede could feel the almost fleshlike hairs of Dagda's move along his jawline.

"What Rose has done to you is not forgivable. For touching, for damaging, for defiling something of MINE…. I will kill him with this very hand."

Heinreich rolled his neck, feeling a chill run down his spine. He loved that sensation. He could tell that his Dark Messiah had just given another mesmerizing, awe inspiring declaration. He looked to the costumes he was commissioned to craft, and he could feel himself shed a tear.

For these were his greatest works. These garbs, made of his finest, and freshest materials, were meant to be worn by the divine. And, if only as an act, that was what they'd be given. A chance to adorn the flesh of the beautiful, to accentuate the features of the divine. He loved the mere thought of it, looking to the one he was working on at this moment.

It was meant to be much more sensual, but he could tell that he had to reign himself in. The purpose of this costume was to elicit a greater, more primal feeling of attraction. It was meant to accentuate the body of it's wearer just enough to trigger those primal instincts within all that witness it. He so loved crafting garbs such as this. Especially with such fresh, and exquisite materials.

For you see, certain materials allowed for different vibes, and to elicit a different perspective from the one bearing witness. For this costume, he had to search very far and wide within the Galar region to find the material. And when he found it, he spent the day with it. He needed to acquaint himself with his materials before he began crafting. It was the thing that set him apart from Yukio, and other costume designers.

He loved to wine and dine his materials, learn their likes and dislikes, listen to their tales of how they came to be so perfect for the costume he was crafting. It was his favorite pastime. He glanced to the small rack he had with him in his abode, to the finished costumes.

Young Zara's costume, made from fine silks and his own scales. Young Kai's costume, made from a depressing husk. Young Renji's costume, made from abrasive material that he had to spend quite the fortune on. Young Belphegor's costume, made from a soft, easy to find and obtain material.

And lastly was his current piece, beautiful young Bede's costume. Heinreich ran his hand along the material, remembering his last conversation with it. They spoke of the beauty of the Gym Challengers. Adorable children filled with that special kind of innocence. The conversation made it all the sweeter when Heinreich harvested it.


	51. Stage 51: Cherry Blossoms

Dagda was rather disappointed at Route Seven. Sure, there was a nice collection of Pokemon on the route, a few Liepards and Galvantulas and Perrserkers and such, but there was nothing that caught his eye. Nothing caught his partner's eye either, the fluffy haired trainer looking at mostly the ground.

They soon, as in before the moon was even high in the sky, found themselves passing through the tunnel to Route Eight. Dagda was excited to find a nice spot to camp out, something that the duo had yet to do together. He found a good amount of comfort in the fact that despite everything, he could still get excited about something childish like camping with a friend.

Route Eight was a spectacle to behold. Covered in both sand, dirt and grass, the route was essentially an ancient ruin. The kind of thing that you'd see in a documentary, of a time where people lived in dug out holes to protect themselves from the weather. He thought it was rather interesting, and the Pokemon themselves also fell under this.

There were Vullaby and Rufflet, and Drapion and Rhyhorns moving about lazily. Even Solrock and Lunatone floated through the skies, and the found this incredibly relaxing. He began to search for a place to camp, glancing to his partner. "Do you see anywhere nice to camp?" he asked, and Bede remained silent, as if deep in thought, something Dagda picked up on.

They continued to walk, and climbed down a ladder before finding a nice patch of land that Dagda felt comfortable resting on. He released his Pokemon, who all began to glance about their surroundings. "Nice place." Ozzy mused, glancing to his brothers.

Danzig and Otis already had the tent set up, and they looked to their brother. "Can we all look around? This place rocks." Danzig said, and Dagda nodded. "As long as one of you watch the tent, we'll be fine." he said.

He glanced to his friend, who was still deep in thought, as if not paying attention to anything. Dagda reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he did, Bede recoiled, his bright eyes shooting up to look at him with a sense of fear in them. Dagda held his hands up. "Relax. I was just trying to tell you that the tent is set up. You can let your Pokemon out and get some sleep." he said, and Bede shook his head, grumbling to himself.

He threw a lone Great Ball, a slightly tall looking, female Pokemon popping out wearing a hat that appeared to be made of hair, much like it's entire body. The Pokemon looked back to Bede as he entered the tent absentmindedly.

Dagda frowned, an almost sad look on his face that the Pokemon pissed up on. "You're that guy from the Galar Mine." she said, and Dagda looked to her, nodding. "Yeah. I'm not sure how much he's told you, but we've been traveling together since I… took him from Rose." he said, and she blinked.

"You got him away from that monster!?" she asked, a loud, slightly hopeful sound in her voice. Dagda nodded. "I did. I really like Bede, and I won't allow some monster to hurt him after everything else he's done." he said, and the Pokemon smiled, closing it's eyes.

"That's very, very good to hear. I thought he'd never be freed of that demon's clutches." she said, and Dagda chose to sit on the ground, his Pokemon all within earshot. "What has he done to my friend?" he asked, and the Pokemon glanced to the tent.

"He wouldn't want me to tell you. Just know that if he says that he wears those oddly stuffy looking clothes because he 'gets cold easily', that's a lie. He doesn't want anyone to see him like that." she said, and Dagda frowned.

His Pokemon could feel the negativity from their trainer, and they weren't exactly happy with it. Regardless of what they were and were not aware of, they understood at least this much, even Lars. Someone hurt one of his friends, and they must pay. Each of the Pokemon understood this fact.

They watched Dagda inhale, trying to calm himself before retiring to the tent himself, likely to simply watch over his friend. They all looked amongst each other, finding it rather hard to stomach the existence of such evil. "What's the plan?" Ozzy asked, and Gorias laughed.

"Leave that to the Lad. He's got a right thing for that little dustbag in the tent. Whoever messed wit 'im is gonna get buttered up faster than toast on a hot summer day." he said, the other Pokemon a little thrown off by that analogy.

Danzig looked to the female Pokemon, who was Bede's. "I'm sorry that your trainer had to go through whatever he did. I wish I would've been stronger sooner." he said, bowing his long neck. The Hatterene found this rather surprising. These Pokemon were rather unusual to her.

They were incredibly powerful, that she could see, but they were also very honorable, and had a great moral code. They were in complete agreement with their trainer that Rose, the monster responsible for the tyranny of Galar, and the pain and suffering of her trainer, would die. She'd never seen such a group of monsters before.

When the fluffy haired trainer awoke, he noticed that he couldn't move very well. He glanced to his surroundings, noticing sunlight peeking through a chimney in the fancy, expensive tent, and he could hear Pokemon moving about outside. However, he noticed that despite how comfortably he slept, waking up was a different story.

Dagda's arm was wrapped around him, and the trainer was out cold. He sighed at the situation he was in, but he took a moment to reflect on it. What had he done right for whatever God cared enough to send someone like Dagda to Galar? Someone who wanted to save him, wanted to be his friend.

He heard the tent open, a flash of light from the entrance blocked out by the arrival of Dagda's Obstagoon, Danzig. The mammal sat down, simply staring at them with his large crimson eyes. "Do you want me to move him?" Danzig asked, and Bede simply stared at the Pokemon, who blinked when he remembered that humans couldn't understand him.

He made motions and gestures of picking up an unmoving arm and moving it, something that the coat wearing trainer nodded to. Danzig was very careful, lifting Dagda's arm so his brother's friend, who he considered a friend as well, could sit up and rub his neck.

"He's got a heavy ass arm." Bede grumbled before exiting the tent, noticing that most of the Pokemon from before were gone, exploring the Route of their own volition. The one that remained was the massive Electivire, the one with the accent and foul mouth.

He looked to the other trainer, nodding to him. "Mornin' Laddy." he said, the fluffy haired boy finding it rather odd that he could speak the language of humans. He nodded to the creature, saying something to Danzig before the weasel left. He glanced back to the purple eyed trainer. "She went out with Lars looking for something to eat, but yer Pokemon told us why ye really wear that coat." he said, and the left handed trainer hesitated. "What did she say?" he asked, and the ape like Pokemon sighed, scratching his large head.

"That ye wear it to hide something. I dunno about the rest of my brothers, but the Lad was right ticked off. Yer gonna have to show him eventually, what with him fancying ye an all. Right weirdo that Dagda." he mused, more to himself.

He shook his head, looking back to the human. "Look, I can't make ye magickally get over all ye problems, but at least try to be yerself. Nobody's gonna hurt ye anymore. Let us make ye part of our little family." he said, and Bede glanced to the ground, sighing.

He knew the Pokemon had a point, but something about Dagda still didn't sit right with him. It was because of the way he'd changed. He had grown so much, and become so much more confident and stronger, even able to turn into something else entirely, with wings and a tail. He was so far beyond someone like Bede, who was due to be destroyed and forgotten by Rose in a few months time. He couldn't match Dagda's growth, or his greatness. He was holding him back, if anything.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see a half awake Dagda smiling, his blind eye actually half lidded for once. "Morning." he grumbled absentmindedly, something that made Gorias chuckle. "The boys should be back soon. They went to have a little fun." he said, and Dagda nodded as he rubbed his eyes, feeling a sense of happy lightheadedness from his pleasant sleep.

The first one to return was Otis, who seemed rather bummed out about something. "I forgot how hard moving around at my size could be. Nearly crushed some poor little Pawniard jumping up and down." he mused, and the Electivire laughed. "Ye might want to lay off the haggis then Brother." he quipped, the Pokemon rolling it's eyes before blinking.

"You've been to Unova, right Gorias? What color are Pawniard normally?' he asked, and the Pokemon scratched it's chin. "Red mostly, but a few of em be blue." he said, and Otis tilted his large round head. "This one was green, oddly enough." he said, and Gorias blinked. "Ye best be pulling me leg, Lad. There's only one dustbag I know with a Pawniard of green." he said, and Otis blinked.

"Gorias? Son of a bitch that is you!" they all heard, turning to see an odd looking Pokemon that Dagda didn't recognize. It was kind of like a Bisharp, but it lacked a helmet, and it's blades looked much, much more angular and sharp then normal. Gorias leveled a frown on the Pokemon. "Kooky."

The Pokemon glanced about, scratching his head with his mitten like hand, sighing as he sat across from the Electivire. "I was wondering where you went. Ol' McPlug hadn't told anyone about you being a pain in the ass recently." he said, and Gorias laughed, an almost bitter sound. "Aye, I be calm now." he said, gesturing to Dagda. The Bisharp looked over to him.

"Oh, this must be that Dagda kid! Big fan." he said, holding his hand out for Dagda to shake. The cyclopian trainer shook it hesitantly, the Pokemon laughing at his caution. "Relax, relax. I'm a nice guy." he said, and Gorias laughed, a sound that was filled with an odd venom. "Yer second to Heinreich in terms of demented bullshit." he quipped, and the Pokemon sighed.

"I put all that behind me though! I'm a reformed man with a job!" he said, and Gorias rose a brow. Both Dagda and Bede found this banter rather amusing, if not interesting at the least. "A job? You call that small militia you run 'a job'?" he asked, and the Pokemon nodded, not picking up on the sarcasm in the electric type's words.

"I have people contracting my Stealth Rangers all across the world. So much so, I've had to split it up into team after team after team. It's exhausting." he said theatrically, something that the Electivire could only sigh at.

When Lars and Bede's Hatterene returned, they were rather surprised by the appearance of the odd Bisharp, who they noticed had a large, X shaped scar on his face. They nodded to him, and the Pokemon, known as 'Kooky', hummed.

"Galarian Pokemon really aren't that strong compared to us Unovan Pokemon. It's alright though, because we can always assign you guys a team of Rangers to keep ya safe!" he said playfully, something that Dagda couldn't help but laugh at.

"They say that Bisharp lead a hundred Pawniard. Are yours anywhere nearby?" he asked, and Kooky tilted his head. "Which hundred?" he asked, and Dagda blinked. What kind of question was that. Gorias sighed, shaking his head.

"Lad, this is Kooky. He's Old Man Krom's Bisharp. He leads a hundred Bisharp that lead a hundred Pawniard each. His worldwide private militia, the 'Stealth Rangers', numbers over ten thousand."

Dagda blinked at that. This wasn't a mere commander like most of his species. This was a General, a warrior with experience in life or death situations and a twisted mentality to match it. The Pokemon glanced to Gorias, humming. "Hey Goofy, I got one of my younger guys that's been acting up. You think I could leave him here?" he asked, and Gorias blinked.

"Ye want me to mentor one of ye Lads? Why?" he asked, and Kooky shrugged. Ozzy and Danzig returned, and they all noticed that neither of them were alone. A Pokemon followed each of them, an odd looking thing of their species that made Dagda blink.

Kooky jabbed his thumb. "That's why. He won't quit it." he said, and the Electivire looked at the Pokemon. Following Danzig was a Golett, a Pokemon of it's species that was rather unremarkable in terms of size or strength, but it was completely pink. It looked to be painted, or at the least completely recolored.

And the same think was true of Ozzy's companion. It was a Falinks, a small group of Pokemon that reminded Dagda of Legion, but smaller. They were also painted a bright pink color, and neither Pokemon looked right. It was really, really unusual, and Dagda himself looked to Kooky.

"He likes to paint Pokemon pink?" he asked, and the Bisharp nodded as he rolled his eyes. "He's one of my Pawniard. His name's Szayel, and he's a complete idiot. Can't win a battle or pull off a job to save his ass. I'm trying to get him off my hands without just giving him the boot. I am a nice guy, you know." he said, laying a hand on his heart earnestly.

Dagda looked to his partner, who seemed to stare at the pink Pokemon. Bede managed to crack a small smile, almost chuckling at the Pokemon. Dagda smiled, looking to the monstrous Bisharp. "We'll take him." he said, and Ozzy rolled his eyes.

"What about these guys? Can we sent them to the village or something?" he grumbled out, and Dagda hummed. Bede rose to his feet and walked over to the small, painted up Pokemon. "I can take care of them. I've always liked pink Pokemon." he mused, and Dagda smiled.

Kooky clapped, rising to his feet with an odd, chipper attitude. "That's great! I'll go get that pink pain in my ass and you can have your entire gang of bubble gum buffoons! Oh this is great!" he cheered, humming happily as he simply walked off. Dagda looked after the Pokemon, and Gorias sighed.

"Lad, next time we run into that freak, tell me to flog em wit me cosh. Of all the dustbags I've met in me life, he's one of the worst."


	52. Stage 52: The Devil's Playground

As the duo continued to travel Route Eight, Dagda found himself feeling rather positive. The group moved as one huge convoy, the three Pokemon Bede agreed to take in finding it rather surprising that they'd be taken in by such a strong looking group.

The Golett, which Dagda's friend had taken to calling Sandalphon, or Sandie for short, found himself rather comfortable in the presence of the larger Pokemon. At least he'd be safe from his pink brother, the unusually relaxed and calculating Szayel.

The Falinks had taken to Gorias, marching after him like they were his soldiers. They were called Bene Elohim, or Benny for short. Dagda liked that, barring the already named Szayel, all of Bede's Pokemon were given names from the Arcean Bible, a book of the deeds and legends of the God he was raised to believe in.

Although, he couldn't get his mind off of one thing. Despite how much fun they had as they traveled the northern edges of the route, and entered an odd path that was incredibly chilly in comparison to the almost tropical route to the south, Dagda was worried about his friend.

He wondered what laid beneath his jacket, beneath his undersuit. Were there scars? Discolored flesh from wounds? Bruises fresh enough to be from the same day or day before they met at the mural? All of these questions almost paranoid Dagda, who felt somewhere between worried for his friend and angered that Rose was still alive.

He had to tolerate it though. With Rose growing more, and more, and more paranoid and afraid himself, Dagda had the upper hand. He was tormenting the devil, driving him up a wall with his mere existence and defiance. Which is why he decided that day, when they reached Circhester by time the sun was at it's highest point, Dagda decided he wanted to relax.

His mind traveled to his friend, and he wanted to try and get closer to his partner, learn what atrocities Rose had honestly committed. "Why don't we let everyone rest for a while and go shopping?" he asked, and the Pokemon all seemed rather pleased with that statement, especially Otis, who found climbing up and down the ladders of the route both exhausting and embarrassing.

With the Pokemon in their Pokeballs, the duo headed northeast, towards a local clothing store that seemed to be rather high end. Of course, with Dagda having wealth fueled by Scar Lionheart, it was just another store to him. He liked that thought. When they entered, Dagda found the air rather pleasant, the canned musik playing in the store some seasonal song that one would hum along to.

The air of the store began to uplift his partner as well, who he could tell enjoyed shopping. Dagda began to browse, looking for something slightly warmer, as he assumed the northern reaches of the region would be rather cold. Sure, he could just manipulate his hair until he was warm, but where would be the fun in that?

He noticed a small rack of leather jackets, something that matched his ideal aesthetic rather well, remembering a play or two where Scar and his actors played a gang of bikers, a comedic tale about not judging a book by it's cover. He looked to one of them that had an interesting glossy look to it, and he reached his hand out, and touched it.

He hesitated when he did, because for some reason… it didn't feel right. The material felt a little too moist almost, and the texture was unlike any leather he'd ever worn or handled in his life. The scent was even slightly different, and he couldn't really tell what the difference was.

Then, he decided to test the material. He glanced about, noticing no employees in the immediate area. He lit his right hand aflame with Fire Punch, and he noticed the strangest thing.

For some odd reason, the leather didn't burn. It was as if it was fire resistant. That wasn't possible, was it? He checked the tag, noticing that the tag had the Macros Cosmos logo, something that seemed rather odd for a piece of clothing. Dagda frowned, his left hand covered in ice, Dagda noticing that the leather didn't seem to freeze either.

Did a clothing company under Rose's broad umbrella have some kind of unusual leather that was weather resistant? What kind of leather could do that? What would you have make the clothing out of to make it resistant to both fire and ice? Dagda hesitated, a chill running down his spine at a horrifying thought.

He shot electricity through the sleeve of the jacket, seeing it almost light up, as if the shock was something that wasn't natural for it, something it wasn't meant to handle. Dagda felt his mind blank for a split second when he realized that his hunch was correct.

The question wasn't 'what' the leather was made out of. It was 'who'.

Dagda could tell in this instant that this jacket, and likely all of the jackets on the rack, were made from skin, the skin and flesh of a Water type Halfling. Dagda inhaled, choosing to walk out of the store, standing in the cold air to calm himself while Bede finished shopping.

"Dagda? I'm glad you finally got here." he heard, blinking when he looked up to see Allister approaching. Dagda smiled to his small friend. waving to him. He noticed that Allister wasn't alone.

The woman with him was a heavyset woman, and slightly older. She had a rather pleasant shape and figure for a woman of her age, and Dagda could tell that she'd had multiple children. "Good to see you, Lil Bro. Who's your friend?" he asked, and Allister smiled, looking up to the woman. Dagda noticed that Allister wasn't wearing his mask, more proof of his growth.

"I'm Melony. I'm the former Circhester Gym Leader. Until a few weeks ago of course." she said, and Dagda tilted his head. He did feel like he knew who the woman was. Her former position must have been something Dagda was aware of and had just forgotten. "What happened? Did you retire?" he asked, and the woman sighed.

"Not willingly. You see, my oldest son, Gordie, is very, very eager to prove himself to people. He wants to show children that he's a role model and show the ladies to look past his portly body. So when the Chairman made him an offer to… usurp me, he couldn't refuse." she said, and Dagda frowned slightly.

"Usurp seems like a strong word, Ma'am." he noted, and she sighed. "He's my son, my baby, my oldest, but he's doing the wrong thing. I can tell that you were kind of angry before we showed up. You noticed that rack of jackets, didn't you?" she noticed, and Dagda blinked, nodding.

Melony frowned, she didn't seem happy at all. "Ever since Gordie took my spot, the town has been awful. There's been multiple kidnappings, and that rack of jackets started appearing a week or so ago. And nothing's been the same at home, either. Gordie's been out of control, and his siblings are refusing to behave." she said, and Dagda frowned.

So Rose was behind this as well. He put a subservient gym leader in place so that he could sell his abominations, and he swore he heard about kidnappings. As in children, the kind of being that Rose loved to prey on. Dagda felt his hands flex, and Allister picked up on this. "Gordie's letting Rose do whatever he wants here, isn't he?" Dagda asked.

The oddest thing began to happen. The hairs along his forearms began to change color, turning a stark, divine white color that almost began to radiate in the sunlight. Melony nodded. "I… I love my son more than anything, but I hate seeing what's happened to our home since he was put into power." she said, and Dagda inhaled, breathing slowly as his body began to relax slowly. "I will save Circhester. This I promise."

When Bede emerged from the store with a smile, he found himself rather surprised to see Dagda talking to multiple gym leaders. Dagda cast him a smile, glancing between his three allies. "Madam Melony, could you do me a favor and help me and my partner find a place for the night? I need to make a few phone calls and wait for a few friends before I defeat Gordie." he said, casting a glance to Bede, who seemed to understand.

Dagda wasn't happy right now, and he didn't want his friend to see that angry, dark side of him. The smart, motherly trainer smiled as she began chatting, leading Bede off somewhere with a wink to Dagda, leaving the demon alone with the Halfling he called his 'Little Brother'.

"The Chairman's trainer?" Allister asked, a slightly bitter tone in his voice. Dagda smiled, jabbing his chin to get Allister to follow him as he started to walk. "Jackpot, right?" he said jokingly, and Allister sighed. He knew that his friend was infallible, and that he'd have a quip or remark to respond to everything. "He's dangerous you know. Rose could send people after you that could hurt you." he said, worrying for Dagda's safety.

Dagda smiled, an odd look that was half unnerving, and half comforting. "He already has. Why don't you have someone look off the cliffs of Stow on Side for their bodies?" he asked, and Allister sighed. "Just be careful Dagda. You're my Brother." he said, and Dagda felt himself smile, uplifted by that statement.

Although, it didn't last very long. His crescent shaped ears picked up on a noise, a panicked kind of sound that drew his eyes down a small street to an unmarked van. He noticed that there were was a man standing by it, almost barking at another man who was in a small house.

Allister could see the look in Dagda's eyes, and he sighed. Dagda continued approaching, slowly, quietly. He began to recognize the man, his facepaint and odd garb unmistakable. It was Team Yell. Although… this man was different.

Instead of the obnoxious fan of Marnie, this man seemed to be incredibly competent, and he wore a much different pair of high end shoes. It was like he was from a branch of the group, a much more calculated, actually evil group. He blinked when he realized how close he'd gotten, choosing to hold his position and listen with his inhuman ears.

"Hurry up! We can't get caught or Rose will have our heads!" he shouted, and he noticed another man pull something in a large bag and throw it in the back of the van. Dagda felt his body move on it's own, his feet carrying him closer, and closer to the van. Allister could only watch. This wasn't Dagda, the 'Blooming Demon'. This was Dagda, the 'Dark Messiah'.

"Afternoon fellas!" Dagda said, the men looking to him, recognizing him from not only his gym battles, but the hit list that Rose gave to all of his men. If he was here, then Rose's primary target, the young man named Bede, would be here as well. They needed to get the fluffy haired boy's location out of this one. They slowly began to approach him, surrounding him step by step.

"Afternoon young man! What is a guy as important as you doing walking around in broad daylight?" one of the men asked, and Dagda smiled. "I was just wondering what you fine men were up to. You seem to be in such a rush. Is there any way that I can assist you gentlemen?" he asked, and one of the men smiled.

He swung his arm around Dagda's shoulder, smiling as he began to breath on Dagda's neck, something the demon had no outward reaction to. "You could always be a good little guy and tell us where your friend is, y'know, the fluffy haired one." he said, and Dagda smiled.

"Bede? My lovely partner is with the former gym leader, Melony. Why do you ask?" he wondered, sounding completely ignorant and oblivious to the man on the other side of him, who began pulling a knife from his pocket.

The man with Dagda in his grasp smiled. "Well… y'see, Rose has someone specific directions. If we bring him Bede, and… if you'd be so kind as to join your little boyfriend, we'd be happy to escort you to Rose directly. I can only imagine what you want to say to him." he said, and Dagda hummed, that same childish, oblivious look on his face.

The other man silently lunged, aiming to bury his knife into Dagda's ribs, only for the blade to snap off against a layer of dense, muscle like hair. Dagda began to chuckle, his chuckles rising to a laugh.

"Do me a favor and tell the guys from Stow on Side that I have no hard feelings, alright?" he asked, and the men hesitated as tendrils of muscular, flesh like hair shot out of Dagda like a symbiote, ensnaring them as he began to drag them out of the light and into the small, dark house.

With the door shut behind them, Dagda began to smile as he tossed them into the nearest wall. He continued to laugh, the men stumbling and struggling to retreat and come together to face the demon before them. Dagda shook his head.

"Do you know what happens when you touch something of mine?" he asked, the men remaining hesitant and almost fearful. Dagda rolled his neck, his glimmering lavender eye resting upon them like the gaze of an unholy beast. "I take away your fingers. However… do you know what happens when you speak of giving something of mine to Rose?" he asked.

One of the men shot out, lunging for Dagda in fear, the scent of his brain's dopamine and adrenaline hitting Dagda's nostrils. Dagda caught the man by the face with a hand, almost shimmering white hairs wrapping around and encasing his skull as the second man screamed in horror at the sound of a sickening crunching and squelching sound.

Dagda cast the lifeless form away from him, approaching the second man and sighing. "See… I can tell that you're curious. What is he? How can he do all of this? Well, I can tell you that it's alright. You don't have to ask anymore questions. Just close your eyes and think about the way Galar is going to look as the Kingdom of Dagda." he said, the man's fear overwhelming him.

He shot forward, his body unable to even begin shifting and turning to throw a kick or a punch in self defense before two fingers found their way into his throat, the demon driving him to the ground as he continued to choke and choke the life from the man.

"Can you hear it, my friend?" Dagda asked, the man struggling for his life confused for a split second. What was he talking about? There wasn't any noise besides his own choking and sputtering. Although, he felt like he could hear something. It was an odd sound, the kind of thing you wouldn't hear in broad daylight in an empty, dark house in the north.

It was the sound of a trumpet.

Dagda smiled, fleshlike tendrils of hair traveling down the man's throat and into his body, skewering his heart and stopping his struggle immediately. Dagda rose up, realizing that his character was perfected, his eyes glancing to the ceiling. The Dark Messiah was continuing his metamorphosis. He had figured out what and who he was, and now he was building his strength with cruel act after act.

The sound he heard was a divine acknowledgment. Proof that even the Gods who allowed him to save the region himself were proud of his growth, proud that he was the one who would continue the tradition of great warriors, ones who brandish the blade of righteous evil at those who hold the world back.


	53. Stage 53: The Curtain Rises Again

When Dagda exited the house, he noticed his small friend approach the van and swing the back doors open. He glanced behind him, much calmer now and realizing that again, he struck down the evil in front of him without hesitation. He turned to Allister, who climbed into the vehicle with his small stature. Dagda walked over, curious himself.

The duo came upon the large bag that rested in the back of the van, and both Halflings noticed that it seemed to quiver. It was as if there was something alive and afraid within the bag, and the duo exchanged a look before Allister opened it, gasping at the contents.

Dagda watched Allister tear the bag with an emotional tug, and he blinked at what he saw. Within was a girl, likely around their age, with skin slightly darker than Dagda's and white hair. She wore a latex bodysuit, something that hugged her fit figure rather well to Dagda.

However, he couldn't focus on her beauty, because there were marks all across her body. Black hyphens across her legs and arms and he assumed underneath her clothing as well. Dagda was a smart child, and as one who had traveled through the markets in a massive city like Lumiose, he knew exactly what these markings were.

They were markings used by butchers, meant to divide different cuts of meat.

Dagda watched Allister hug the girl, who seemed to quiver in fear despite the fact that she was safe. "I was so worried about you, Bea." he said, and Dagda blinked. He recognized that name from somewhere. He thought on it for a second, and realized that she was Allister's backup. Whenever Allister had a meeting or outside endeavor, this was the trainer that was said to take over his gym.

Dagda looked to his friend. "We got to get her out of here before any more of those bastards show up." he said, and Allister nodded, leading his fearful friend from her four wheeled prison. Her leg, which was marked up for butchering, seemed damaged, and she had a hard time moving.

Dagda noticed this and reached out to her, grabbing her light, frail body and cradling her close to his chest. He could tell from her fear stricken scent and innate muscle that she was unique. This girl, much like the Gym Leader she was the substitute for, was also a Halfling. Dagda found this rather interesting, and he looked to Allister.

"Her too?" he asked, and the Sableye nodded his fluffy head. "She's one of my friends, Dagda. Why did this happen?" he asked, and the demon sighed. He looked to the beautiful girl in his arms, and then to his adorable little brother.

He didn't like seeing such good people, people he cared for, in distress like this. He knew that Gordie was responsible for the uptick in crime supposedly. He knew that Melony was his mother, but Dagda could see that a parent could only take so much before they truly snap and look at their child without that normal bias.

Dagda looked to the fear stricken girl in his arms and smiled. "I got you, beautiful. You don't need to shake anymore." he said, and the girl glanced up to him with her large, beautiful eyes. Allister sighed, scratching his head as he looked over the situation. "Now what? There's an unmarked van and whatever inside the house and it's barely the afternoon." he said, and Dagda hummed.

"Let us take care of that." they heard, turning to see Scar and Nappa approaching, the larger Halflings seeming rather agitated when they looked at the scene. "Pops, good to see you again." Dagda mused, and the large Halfling nodded, narrowing his eyes.

"Scar managed to commandeer a section of the stadium to hold everything and everyone you needed except your friend with the white hair. Whenever you want to challenge the gym, you're all set." he said, and Dagda smiled.

"Not today. I have other things I need to take care of." he said, and Nappa looked to his arms, the girl seeming to be slightly more relaxed. However, he too noticed that she was marked up for a butcher, and he frowned, scales forming over his large forearms for a split second. "Give her to us. We'll nurse her back to health." he said, and Dagda looked to the girl.

"Please comply, Dagda." he heard, noticing a familiar dark aura and goose stepping figure approaching. He sighed, shaking his head at the sight of Heinreich, who seemed to look the girl over with a smile. "Ahhhh, perfection." he said, watching Dagda hand the girl to Nappa, who sighed as he looked to Scar, the duo casting each other a knowing look before they left.

"Are my costumes ready, Heinreich?" Dagda asked, and the Garchomp Halfling nodded, a sick smile on his features. "Of course, My Lord. The garbs and their fallen angels are all ready for you. I look forward to seeing your performance. We all are." he said, and Dagda inhaled. He wanted to end this, but… he had to do something else first.

With Dagda heading towards the temporary residence Melony set him and his friend up with, and Allister heading back to Stow on Side for his next match, Heinreich was left alone to enter the house. When he did, he could only smile.

He saw the sight of the two bodies and felt a chill run down his spine. His prophecy was coming true and it brought him an immense ecstasy. "You two brave souls are forgiven… the Devil that tempted you can seduce you no longer." he said, rolling his shoulders as he began to dance, surrounded by naught but darkness and two corpses.

That girl, the Machoke Halfling Bea Tekken, was the next piece of his prophecy. It was quite the beautiful, ying yang like scenario. The Black Angel and his first partner, a cherubic young man of white. The White Demon and his second partner, a battle hardened young woman, skin darker than his own. It was parallel to his own mentor, Scar Lionheart.

He loved this, the thought of Dagda's elevated therian form, the perfect blend of black and white, Angels and Demons, good and evil, causing him to almost stumble. He was far, far too excited. What would happen next? Who would be Dagda's almighty martyr, the one who sacrifices themselves for the worthy cause of showing everyone, even the Gods, Dagda's desire and ambition?

When Dagda arrived at the expensive hotel room the duo was staying in, he noticed that it was rather large, large enough for all of their Pokemon to lounge around comfortably. They all seemed glad to see their friend, and Dagda took a seat, sighing and shaking his head. "It's almost time. It's been forever since I've stepped into a stadium." he mused, and his Pokemon seconded that.

"What's the plan for this dustbag, Lad?" Gorias asked, and Dagda began to sway slightly, as if in thought. "I know two things. Firstly, I will defeat him without a single bit of difficulty. I will not allow a man driven to such dark places by his own Pride and Greed overwhelm me." he said.

"And secondly, I will make a statement. I've already got Scar, Pops, Heinreich and everyone else here. Everything is in place for my performance, which is going to be my declaration of war." he said, and they all seemed surprised at this.

"War? That seems like a big thing to declare." Danzig said, and Dagda could only smile lightly. "After we separated, me and Allister stumbled on two men shoving a beautiful Halfling girl into a van. She was covered in butcher's markings, Danzig. They were going to eat her." he said, and they all seemed shaken up at that.

"How far gone are they?" Ozzy asked, and Dagda frowned. "They even thought that they could stab me and take Bede back." he said, clenching his fists. He inhaled, trying his best to remain calm. "I… I don't want to do anything drastic. But I'm pretty close to the edge. I want you guys to make sure I don't do anything stupid." he said, and they all looked amongst each other.

"Brother Dagda, we're right there with you. No matter what decision you make, we are there to make sure that your goals are realized so that our fellows suffer no more." Lars said, and Dagda looked to his newest brother in arms, and he smiled. He was glad that he had Pokemon that were willing to back him. This was all so much sometimes.

He glanced about, trying to decide what he should do next. However, when he did, he noticed something. A large, puffy pink jacket and an odd suit. Dagda recognized it immediately, taking a split second as he'd never seen the clothes off of his friend before. "Where'd he go?" he asked, and Otis jabbed a finger. "This place has a killer shower room. It's one of those Kanto joints where the whole room is a shower." he said.

"Probably to accommodate fat bastards like you." Ozzy said, the other Pokemon all having a laugh at the Snorlax's expense as Dagda absentmindedly headed in that direction. He knew it was likely rude, but he needed to see the extent of the damage done to his friend.

Scar and Nappa sat at the bar of the local 'Bob's Your Uncle', the two seeming slightly worried. "Did you see what he did to those guys? He's getting worse." Scar said, and Nappa shook his head. "He's getting better. He's not as bad as my father, but he's getting better and better at doing what he wants." he said, and Scar found that statement rather odd.

"We aren't Krom. We know that there's a line or two that shouldn't be crossed, and Dagda's getting closer and closer to those lines." he said, and Nappa shook his head. "It might seem excessive, but it's thorough. Perhaps you've gotten comfortable as a rich man who can have who and whatever he wants, but Dagda is much like we were as kids, remember?" he asked, and Scar sighed.

"I just don't want him going down a dark path like Heinreich, or ending up completely insane like Kooky or Kyouhei. He's an actor like me, but I'm getting worried about him being able to turn it off." he said, and Nappa shook his head, downing another drink in one shot.

"He's like our fathers. He doesn't have an 'off switch'. Remember that I was once a fairy type Halfling as well, Scar. I know what Dagda's going through. Contrasting positive and negative emotions. He can direct it and control it, but the real question isn't Dagda's control. It's Rose's."

When Dagda entered the shower room, he was pleasantly surprised at the heat. He noticed his friend sitting on a small stool in the center of the room, a funny looking, tiled thing that you'd see in oriental hotels and such themed after Kanto and Johto.

Dagda noticed his slouched posture, and he realized exactly how lean his friend was. He wasn't lean like Dagda, where he was covered in muscle but naturally lean because of his species. His friend was thin, and Dagda felt like he couldn't see any muscle across his friend's small back.

While Dagda's primary goal was serious, to determine the extend of his friend's suffering at the hands of the vile demon that ran the Pokemon League, he decided to try and remain playful, happy, positive even. Anything to distance himself from the fact that he killed two people a couple hours ago.

"Need help washing your back?" he asked, and his friend almost jumped, barely remaining in the same position to glance back at him with a slight frown. "Don't you ever knock?" he asked, and Dagda glanced to the ceiling, humming as he thought about it. "Don't need to." he said, and his friend grit his teeth.

"Some people like to shower privately." he said, and Dagda nodded, noticing how the water cascading from the shower head made his friends hair longer, the water temporarily straightening out his curls. "Yeah, but I wanted to see what you looked like without that goofy trenchcoat." he said, and Bede looked back to him, and he rose a brow.

"What exactly are you hoping to see?" he asked, and Dagda sighed, scratching his head as he approached, sitting on the warm tiles next to his friend and humming. "Whatever your Hatterene told me you didn't want me to, to be honest." he mused, and he looked to his friend. He scanned him, and his lips began to tilt downwards the farther down his friend he looked.

He like the way his friend looked, his lean physique that was slightly honed through traveling while maintaining it's soft appearance. However, he noticed along Bede's left bicep, a scar. Thin, shallow looking, yes, but a scar regardless.

Beneath his right pectoral muscle was another scar, and on the left side of his abdomen, a healing bruise. Dagda could see another scar on his friend's right hip, and on his left thigh as well. However, it was the right calf that held Dagda's attention.

It was misshapen. It should have held a rounded appearance, much like Dagda's own calf, honed through mile after mile after mile of walking, and yet, there was an odd shape to it. It was almost like a gibbous moon, an obese crescent shape that Dagda couldn't help but stare at.

When he glanced up to his friend's face, he noticed that he was crying. He could tell the difference from the water running down his face and the tears he shed. "Why did you have to look?" he asked, and Dagda tilted his head.

This was what he wanted to see. He wanted to see the extent of the damage, the scars and bruises littering his friend's body at the hands of a man he swore he'd kill. He had an idea of what he was going to do tomorrow, but whether or not he changed it hindered on one question.

"Why is your leg shaped like that?" he asked, and Bede shuddered, a loud, almost vicious sounding sob wracking his body. Dagda sighed, reaching out and wrapping his arms around his friend, holding him closely as he simply stared, the water starting to go cold against their skin.

"He… he ate it." he said, and Dagda's heart stopped. He glanced down to the leg in question, realizing that with the amount of flesh missing, you could make a rather hearty, rather filling steak. The thought made Dagda sick to his stomach, and he closed his eyes.

In the wee hours, with Bede and most of the Pokemon asleep, Dagda sat with Gorias. The Electivire was surprised that his trainer was still awake, but he could tell that Dagda could not sleep. He had seen what all of them had, the scars and bruises, the missing chunk of meat from his calf.

"Gorias." he heard, looking to his brother, who sat on a couch with his head hanging, his freshly dried hair covering his face. He looked up, the most detached, inhumane look Gorias had ever seen across his features.

"Rose… Rose hurt him. He tormented him. He… he ate a part of his flesh." he said, and Gorias seemed surprised at this. Not only was the man the type of demon that preyed on children, but he ate their flesh as well? What kind of monster was Dagda dealing with?

"He… he bribed Gordie and took Melony's position away. Gordie let him run amok, Gorias. Let him kidnap children, sell clothes made from Halflings… he let Rose have a hunting ground, Gorias." Dagda said, and the Electivire began to grow worried.

"Rose… Rose is the Devil, and Gordie is one of his Arbiters, his Demons, his Princes of Hell..." he trailed, his mind scattered by the whole situation. Dagda could feel his emotions swirling like a typhoon of rage and hatred, negativity that didn't seem right coming from the demon that cradled his crying friend to sleep.

"Gorias… I change my mind. We're going to do something drastic tomorrow. I want Rose to understand that he's going to suffer." he said, and the Electivire nodded. "Anything, Lad. Let me be yer sword, your Wrath against the wicked." he said. Gorias watched as Dagda's aura changed, a sickening feeling that was almost visible to him.

"Gordie must die."


	54. Performance 6: Sehnsucht

Despite being a city in the north with frigid snows on a regular basis, it was rather warm in Circhester on this day. It was rather early into the afternoon, and the stands were chock full of people from all walks of life, finding this to be more interesting than whatever the Champion was up to.

Amongst those in the stands, some weren't human. In the front row to the east of the battlefield, sat a vanguard of inhumans that were rather interested in this match. They hadn't seen one of these battles, these performances in a while, and much had happened since the last one.

The sound of a microphone rung out through the arena, everyone preparing themselves for what was about to happen next. They were all prepared, hoping that everything went according to the long, elaborate plan they knew the Challenger had.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Today we have a once in a lifetime spectacle for you all today! For you see, the region's most infamous gym challenger has finally returned to the stage! However, his opponent today is a much different person than one would expect!" he shouted, and the eyes moved to where the gym leader would exit from.

The lights in the stadium began to shift, darkening and focusing on the Gym leader. Spotlights focused on the entrance as loud musik began to play, fireworks and pyro erupting all about as the announcer inhaled.

"Introducing first the Gym Leader. Standing at six foot one inch, and weighing two hundred and fourty five pounds, he holds a gym battle record of seventeen wins and no losses. Fighting out of Circhester and representing Galar Minerals, 'The Hard Rock Crusher', Gordie!"

The stands erupted in cheers and happiness as the gym leader began to walk out, wearing an extra coat, a long, floor length thing with a high collar in brown. As he walked towards the center of the field, he threw his arms out and into the air, the stadium erupting in gasps and cheers as money began to rain from the stadium's ceiling.

The Halflings in the stands seemed halfway between disappointed and impressed. This was quite the display, and even they had no idea what kind of entrance the challenger had planned, but could it measure up to such a grandiose entrance from Gordie?

Suddenly, the entire stadium went black. Completely and utterly dark, as if a black hole had opened up during Gordie's entrance and swallowed the light itself from the stadium. The first shot of color was a bright yellow light that shone from the heavens, revealing a lone figure.

The figure was a boy, a young child with purple hair and oddly snake like eyes, the humans in the stands noticing that his costume, a casual looking suit with overly long sleeves, had a hole for the long tail that he sat on. That tail was just a prop, right?

The child's snake like eyes seemed to Glare at all of them, nobody able to say anything about this random, snake child that was on the battlefield. He opened his mouth, letting long fangs and a forked tongue come into view. "I am Renji Forktongue, son of Lamia the Arbok. I am the Avatar of Greed." he spoke, soundly oddly refined.

"I represent not only my greed, but HIS as well. The Greed in my heart is not pure, and only through this war should I be sated. I hunger, thirst and lust for a world where I won't have to hide. A world where I can do what I want, when I want without fear. And not only do I represent this, I represent something else."

He closed his eyes, the light surrounding him changing to a bright white color, letting everyone see how inhuman he looked wearing an odd purple colored costume that made him look rather similar to an Arbok with a human face.

"I am a symbol of HIS insatiable desire for power to rival his mentors, his unstoppable desire for the same world I dream of. The same Kingdom." he said, closing his eyes as the light around him dimmed.

The audience was rather surprised by that, wondering exactly what the child they saw was, as his costume was put together in such an immaculate fashion that he looked as if he wasn't human. That wasn't possible, right? Humans and Pokemon are the only things in this world, aren't they? That's what they were told.

A second light streamed down, this one a bright red color, the sight of a short, white haired girl with a large set of crystalline eyes the next thing they saw. Her outfit was also oddly eccentric yet casual, her hood appearing to reflect the lights upon her and also the light in her eyes, the arms of her cloak covered in immaculate sapphire scales that made one man in the stands shed a tear.

"I am Azaroth Goetia, daughter of Zatana the Hatterene. I am the Avatar of Gluttony." she said, the audience members that knew here rather surprised at how refined her speech was, her normal childish slur completely forgotten in the moment.

"I represent not only my own Gluttony, but HIS as well. I represent my gluttonous desire for the food of humans, the chance to step into one of their restaurants with a friend and get something to eat. To shop at your markets, and consume your media." she said, the audience rather confused.

Why did both of these weird children, assumably part of an elaborate entrance from the challenger, talk as if they weren't humans? What were they on about? Did they know something they weren't aware of? It was quite the odd scenario, made even more odd when the red light surrounding her turned a bright white as she looked to them with her large, blue eyes.

"I also represent HIS Gluttony. His desire for more power, for more knowledge, and for change. He will stop at nothing to consume this evil and purify this land. To make it a Kingdom for all." she said, and she closed her eyes, the light fading away from her as the audience was left in the darkness again.

A third light, this one a bright orange, began to shine down, a third odd looking child within. He had dead eyes, his costume white and plain as his face, odd tear markings drawn on his face as the only color on his body, his black hair and an odd black hole in the center of his chest, became visible.

He spread four purple wings, and the audience realized that they recognized him. He was the child who introduced Allister Minazuki in his match against the girl named Marnie. What was his name again?

"I am Kai Murcielago, son of Vladimir the Crobat. I am the Avatar of Envy." he said, his depressing gaze accentuated by his makeup and costume, the only spec of color on his body that wasn't his dull eyes being the purple wings he had.

"I represent the Envy in my own heart. I envy the other seven regions, where our kind can frolic happily and freely. Where the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant. Where the Gods smile." he said, lifting his hand, covered in an oddly fleshlike black material, towards the sky.

He looked towards the ceiling, the light surrounding him turning a bright white, only highlighting that his costume was a white creature with a whole in it's chest, as if it was a heartless monster that flew through the skies hating everything it saw.

"I also represent HIS Envy. His jealousy of those that live freely, those that live blissfully ignorant to the darkness. Those with more power and confidence than him. Those that could do what he wants to. He will not stop until these feelings subside, and all of Galar becomes a Kingdom free of this envious ignorance." he said, his arms spread wide as the light faded off his body.

The audience was rather surprised. They'd never seem an entrance quite like this, even the commentators and announcers remaining silent. Gordie remained silent as well, and the drones that flew about trying to film the spectacle were at a loss of how to search for the next light.

When it did shine, the next light was a dim purple color, an odd thing that made the person within it hard to see. When they did notice the figure, he was also another one of these odd children, this one with large ears and a short tail, his bubbly face something that they all found rather pleasing to look at. Within his hands, which were in leather gloves, he held a pitch black pillow made of some odd material that reflected light.

His costume looked almost like a pair of pajamas, right down to the fluffy feet that brushed against the ground. The color was a grayish blue, and they reminded a few people from other lands of Komala, a koala bear Pokemon known for it's perpetual, eternal sleep.

The child looked at them with oddly lecherous eyes, large things filled with a cloudy, alluring drowsiness, as if he wanted everyone to fall asleep with him, as if he was some kind of sandman. "I am Belphegor Meitenkun De Danann, son of Kanae the Komala. I was brought into the De Danann clan by HIM. I am the Avatar of Sloth." he said.

"I represent my own laziness, reflected in mine name. I am one who wishes for a world where I will not have to flee, where my fathers can simply relax in front of a television with me, or where I may simply sleep in the sunlight with no fear in my heart." he said, the light above him turning a bright white, showing off exactly how soft he looked, the hearts of those around him relaxing at the mere sight of him.

"This is the same thing I represent in HIM. He wishes to relax, to spend time with loved ones, to simply stop having to struggle and fight this war. For all of us, not just Halflings." he said, the light fading as the humans in the audience seized up.

Halfling? Was that what these odd looking children were? Some kind of weird cross between people and Pokemon? How was that possible? They'd been told for generations that it was impossible, and yet, these children all claimed to be part of some secret hybrid species, rebelling against humanity for the chance at equality. Too many questions ran through their minds, only magnified by the fifth light, a lustrous pink, shining down.

When it did, a certain goose stepping man in the stands began to sob, his refined posture and facade cracking at the sight of something truly beautiful. He saw his greatest work, his best costume, donning the flesh of the one chosen by the gods to model his idea of beauty. It was everything he could have imagined and more. He looked through tear clouded eyes at the sight before him.

"I am… Bede De Danann. I am the son of no one, and I am the Avatar of Lust." he said, and he added a certain flair to the movements of his arms, something that he learned from the person whose avatar he was while they waited for Gordie to go through his ridiculous entrance.

The costume the fluffy haired trainer wore wasn't something he'd ever choose to wear for any other reason. It was odd, a kind of leather that felt almost fleshlike, and it was less of a costume and more of simple material stretching across his flesh. Stretching and colored in a way that exposed all of his worst physical flaws.

And yet, it also accentuated all of his physical assets. For even though his stretched across his body almost like latex, any place where the material covered his scars, the material was colored pink, as if the tailor knew every scar on his smooth, milky skin.

And this odd suit had small wings, almost cherubic in appearance and made with pink feathers. They connected to a small series of leather straps dotted with pink gemstones that led to his neck, where he wore a choker, the buckle atop his Adam's apple in the shape of a Grimmsnarl's face.

The only thing that the left handed trainer didn't like about his costume, was two things. Firstly, it exposed his abdomen, something that the tailor insisted was meant to accentuate the fact of him symbolizing 'Lust'. And the second, was that his calf, the one missing flesh from where he was cannibalized, was completely bare.

"I symbolize my own lustful desire for peace, for a world where… where no one has to suffer like I have. Where those that I care for are happy, where I am happy. A place where men like Rose are struck down." he said, the light surrounding him turning a bright white as the audience began to whisper, surprised at the blatant threat against the Chairman.

"I symbolize much of the same for HIM. His desire to strike down men like Rose, his lust for a world where none must struggle or suffer like he has. His lust for a world where we can simply enjoy each other's company. He will not stop until this land becomes that ideal Kingdom." he said, the light fading from him.

The audience were surprised by this, the five young ones, all claiming to be the 'Avatars', representing someone's sins, all vehement about the state of the Galar region, and the people in charge of it. It was quite the surprise to say the least. They watched as the foive white lights, in the shape of a five pointed star, began to shine again.

The five spoke in unison, oddly enough, this entrance one of the most impressive spectacles of acting they'd all seen, even the founder of the Laverre Theatre Company. "And HE is both Pride and Wrath." they said.

"The Pride of Halflings everywhere, who wish to show their power to the people of Galar, to show their worth." Renji said, a frown on his feature. "His own Pride in his heritage, his Pride in his brothers in arms, mentors and friends." Azaroth said, a frown on her small features.

"The Wrath of all the Halflings that want to declare war, of the Halflings that wish to strike out against the injustice within this region." Kai said, frowning as well. "His own Wrath, his desire to strike everyone down, starting with the Arbiter of Circhester." Belphegor said, his frown oddly dark.

"He is the Wrath and the Pride of Halflings worldwide, the one who desires to strike down the fiends at the top of this mountain. He is the one who will strike Rose and his allies down with a righteous evil and make Galar his Kingdom! He is the Dark Messiah, The Angel of Rebellion, The Blooming Demon, The Avatar of Pride and Wrath, the strongest and most righteous justice that Galar has ever seen! He is the Morningstar, Dagda De Danann!" Bede shouted, the five lights expanding.

As they did, a shape began to form within them, the light expanding and spreading throughout the stadium as the lights slowly returned to normal, the light consuming the five Sins, the five Avatars of this man. When the blinding light faded from his body, they all gasped at what they saw.

His flesh, that which was exposed, was stark white, covered in muscle and stretching across his face and up to his skull, where a pair of snow white horns sprouted from his skull. His lone purple eye was the only spec of color on his body, his large white teeth twisting in opposite directions, like some form of ogre, or demon.

His hands and half of his forearms were covered in pitch black hair that ran up and across his biceps, shoulders and across his chest like tribal tattoos, his fingers sharp and clawed. His legs were the same, and this stretched across his entire body.

He bore six wings, and these wings were odd, because each was a different color. Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue, Purple and Pink. This symbolized six of the Seven Sins that his entrance covered, leaving only the color green, to symbolize Wrath, something the audience couldn't see.

The monster, a creature that was very obviously inhuman and wearing naught but it's own hair and power like a cloak of power, lifted one clawed hand. A pitch black portal appeared, as if it rended the space in front of it in twixt, and from the darkness, a singular form appeared.

It was the Rillaboom. Everyone knew that this Rillaboom, this green Pokemon that symbolized Wrath, was the Pokemon he saved from Hop, the younger brother of the Champion. The Rillaboom stood defiantly, the sharp teeth of the monochrome demon spreading as the Rillaboom stood defiantly, waiting for Gordie's first Pokemon.

And in this white stadium, surrounded by onlookers whose views of the world were shaken, and after the monologues of the five people that hated the way that the Galar region functioned, and what it stood for, this six winged demon spake thusly;

Come, Gordie. Allow yourself to fall in this battle to show the world that in this war, none can defeat me.

Gordie grit his teeth and hurled a Pokeball, a proud Tyranitar rising from the small sphere, the two huge Pokemon staring each other down. Dagda shifted his stance, his arms and wings spread as he began his performance, the world able to see the full glory of him in his therian form.

"Lars, show him that anger and hatred are supreme." he said, and as soon as the giant monster lizard braced itself, a fist connected with it's face, and it struck the ground, unable to continue.

Everyone went completely silent, the audience, the commentators, even Gordie himself. There was no way that in that fraction of a second that the Pokemon had been able to blitz his Tyranitar, right? That couldn't be true.

Gordie inhaled, returning the Pokemon and exhaling. "You got lucky with that one. But it won't happen again!" he shouted, throwing another Pokeball, a proud, hardy Rhyperior rising to attention. "Hit him with a Hammer Arm!" Gordie said, shifting his stance so that his back was to the monochrome angel.

"Do not turn your back to me, weakling." Dagda said, Lars blocking the Hammer arm by shoving his left arm high in the air. "Behold as Heaven's Drummer vanquishes the unholy! Wood Hammer!" he called.

Lars' right hand glew green as he gathered his energy and formed a wooden hammer and swung upwards, striking the Rhyperior in the jaw and knocking it back. He spun, the size of the hammer increasing as he put a second hand on the shaft and swung, smashing the Rhyperior in the side as it howled in pain before flying to the side, crashing into the far wall of the stadium, buried in rubble and unmoving.

Again, everyone was in stunned silence. Was this what they were up against? In the event that this man, this… this MONSTER, were to lash out against humanity, would they be struck down this easily? They couldn't understand what was happening.

Gordie returned the Pokemon, his back still to Dagda, if only to hide the emotion on his portly face. He grit his teeth, understanding that this was exactly what Rose told him would happen. He'd have to out think this beast, and to strike it down like in a fairy tale, where a knight vanquishes a dragon to save the princess.

He hurled another Pokeball, this time another large, Rock type Pokemon coming out, this one an Aggron. Dagda and Lars looked incredibly aloof, as if they weren't of this plane of existence at all, Gordie seeing them as evil Gods that looked down on humanity.

"Aggron, use Steel Beam!" he called, the Pokemon dropping to all fours and opening it's large mouth, a monstrous, all encompassing beam of light barreling forward at the two inhuman monsters. The Morningstar could only glance at the attack with a lack of visible emotion. "Boomburst."

Lars lifted his arms and puffed out his chest. He swung, slamming his fists against the ground and unleashing a monstrous scream, a deafening baritone note that unleashed a massive sonic wave that simply overwhelmed and dissipated the attack, leaving Gordie stunned. "I said not to turn your back to me, Gym Leader." the demon said, his blinded eye appearing a darker color than before.

"You have sinned twice, Arbiter of Circhester. I'm almost angry. Don't you think, Lars?" he asked, and the gorilla exhaled, smoke coming from it's nostrils as it fixed it's gaze on the Aggron. Gordie grit his teeth, throwing his trademark sunglasses from his face.

"I'm not going to let some half human abomination like you make a fool of me! I am the strongest Gym Leader in the world!" he screamed, and the Aggron roared in agreement. "Aggron, use Giga Impact!" he screamed, the Pokemon throwing it's head back with a roar as it erupted in a stream of golden light.

It barreled forward at incredible speed, tearing the ground beneath it asunder as it shot closer and closer to Lars, who seemed almost unbothered at the attacking monster. "You've used too much energy, human. Lars, Counter."

With an incredible finesse and speed, and his flowing green hair billowing in the stadium's air, Lars caught the Pokemon by the horns with a single sidestep, locking his eyes on Gordie as he brought all of that torque, all of that velocity and horsepower back down on the Aggron by simply slamming it to the ground, it's scream deafened by the ground beneath them erupting and sending debris flying.

When the last shards of earth hit the ground and the dust settled, there wasn't a single question that the Aggron had fallen in battle. There was no way anything could withstand a slam with that much force. Gordie returned the Pokemon, his composure beginning to slip.

He was honestly afraid. If he couldn't win this match, then what would become of him? Would Rose allow him to keep his position, or would he have to go back to his old job of secretly feeding children to Rose, both literally and figuratively?

He didn't want to, and he realized that if he couldn't win in a fair contest, that he'd have no choice. For his own honor, and for his own security, he'd have to take it the extra step farther and defeat not the therian's Pokemon, but he himself. Of course, that was it.

He watched Dagda lifted two hands, two separate portals of darkness opening up as he simply stared at Gordie with those dead eyes, the Rillaboom vanishing as a second Pokemon walked from the other portal, a massive, illegal Pokemon known as an Electivire.

Gordie grit his teeth, ready to completely throw away his normal facade, his normal act of a role model and someone that women could be infatuated with, his eyes looking to the Dynamaxed Pokeball in his hands. He screamed, tossing the Pokeball as a monstrous figure began to appear.

It stretched high into the sky, and radiated an immense amount of heat, the audience members beginning to grow musty, sweat forming on their brows as a Pokemon roared, releasing another wave of heat as coal began to fall from it's body, it's Gigantimaxed form towering over everything.

"I'm not putting up with any of this! I'll turn you and your Pokemon into a pile of ash! I'm Gordie, god dammit, Gordie! I'm the coolest guy in Galar, and no one will take that from me!" he shouted, the huge Coalossal looking not at the illegal Pokemon, but the inhuman trainer.

"We've dealt with these abominations before Coalossal, we can do it again like it's nothing! G-Max Vocalith!" he screamed, and the Pokemon roared, not realizing that he let something slip that he shouldn't have.

"What did you say?"

Gordie froze when he heard those words, because they barely sounded like a human language. They were evil and vile, and filled with a hatred Gordie had never witnessed. He realized that he was too far gone, his Pokemon preparing to erupt, showering coal and fire upon their opponents like fire and brimstone from the heavens.

"I said that you Halfling scum are nothing to us! We are not able to be defeated by something so monstrous and unholy!" he shouted, and the demon before him frowned. "You have sinned thrice."

The Gigantimaxed Pokemon screamed and hollered, erupting as it showered coal and fire from the skies, a few of the audience members feeling a sense of worry at the trajectory of the attack, which seemed to completely ignore the Electivire, the largest portion of the attack directed at the six winged half-man that challenged him.

"Gorias, Eerie Impulse." he said, the Pokemon releasing a wave of electricity that spread into the sky and clashed with the raining fire and brimstone, the sky becoming a celestial war that made the stadium a sweltering place to be.

However, what many did not notice, was that the attack disabled the drones flying about filming the battle, all of the live feeds and such cut off and even the announcers and commentators all blinded for a moment. It was in this moment that energy erupted around both Dagda and Gorias.

"The Heavens open up to reveal the Righteous One, he with the flaming sword."

The aerial collision of energy continued, swallowing everyone's attention and focus as Dagda began to speak.

"He doth go to smite the child of man and beast, and the Creator's Left Hand, he called the Morningstar, asked him thusly; Why doth thou smite these babes, still covered in the blood of the womb?"

Gorias clapped his hands together, summoning a blade, a huge claymore that he slammed into the ground, Gordie's eyes not on the monsters in front of him, but on the attack from above that had yet to reach Dagda.

"The Righteous One spake 'For they are Unclean, and Our Father decree that they shall be smote'. The Morningstar understood not, and he decided there."

The energy surrounded Gorias erupted as he grabbed his sword, smiling broadly as he leapt into the air, the sheer force of his being deflecting the fire and brimstone hailing from the heavens.

"The Morningstar would become an Angel of Rebellion, and with his brothers The Hungry Angel, The Vain Angel, The Seductive Angel, The Angel of Materials, The Angel of Dreams and The Jealous Angel, they lashed out against the Creator and fell from the Heavens, becoming Demons, those called the Seven Deadly Sins."

Gorias laughed as he came down, the force of the blow shattering the ceiling of the stadium and sending a shockwave through all of Circhester, blowing the snows away from the streets of the town and tearing the shackles from roofs.

"And they will fight against the injustice of the Heavens, and they will rend the Creator in twixt, for they are the righteous evil the world so needs!"

The blade tore into the hard, reinforced body of the Pokemon, tearing into him as Gorias fell from the sky, the blade leaving a golden wound as it traveled down. The audience were in awe, watching as the light began to cover the entire arena, blinding everyone and obscuring their vision of the battle.

Dagda appeared in front of Gordie in that brief moment before he was blinded, none able to witness him in the shimmering light of Gorias' blade.

Dagda grabbed him by the face and lifted him into the sky, smiling as energy began to erupt around the both of them, a stream of light that looked like a blade sent down from the Gods themselves.

"A righteous evil that this world needs. A world, Gordie, that doesn't need you."


	55. Stage 55: Judgment Cometh

"That really was something else. Looks like you haven't just been goofing off, huh Kid?" Scar said, looking to Dagda as they stood outside of the stadium. The place was a complete disaster, the ground torn asunder and the stadium and city suffering damage from the battle. Dagda was asked to stay in place by the Galarian Police, who arrived on the scene after a frantic call claiming that Gordie was trying to harm the audience with his negligent attack. Who put the call in, they didn't know, but it wasn't convenient.

"I try. Of course, I have to thank you and Pops for getting everyone here and in costume so quickly. I'd never have been able to do that." he said, the Halfling laughing at the statement. It was true that they had put in a lot of effort for Dagda to have his extremely overdone entrance, but he thinks it got the point across.

"That was so cool Dagda!" he heard, seeing Renji approaching, still in his costume. All four of his fans were still in costume, rather thankful for the chance to stand on the stage with their idol, if only for the chance to introduce him in such a grand fashion.

He smiled to the snake child, rather happy. "Thanks, Renji. I couldn't have done it without all of you." he said, and they all seemed to light up. Even Kai had a smile on his face and a bit of color in his cheeks. He was, if only for now, visibly happy.

"So, what's next for the great Dagda?" Scar asked, watching as Orzhov and Kyouhei approached, the duo picking Zara up like parents at a school. The girl bid Dagda a farewell, an adorable thing that had her normal slur and childish tone. Dagda hummed, Renji standing by Scar for when they departed.

"Well, I'm going to relax after all of that. I'm gonna take it easy on my way towards Spikemuth. Rose should have gotten the message. Let him come to me. See what happens." he said, a casual tone accompanying his smile showing that he wasn't really concerned.

"Well said. I hope your next performance is as exhilarating to watch." he heard, turning to see a man with spiky black hair approaching in a suit, a long scarf about his neck. He was familiar, but Dagda couldn't tell from where. Kai walked over to him, grabbing his scarf like it was the strong of a balloon.

"Thanks, Dagda. I… liked helping out." Kai said, rather shy when it came to expressing positive emotion. He smiled, looking to the man who he assumed was Grimsley, the Unovan Elite Four member who had adopted the child. "I hope I can continue to impress, Mr. Grimsley." he said, bowing as Belphegor walked up to him, standing at his side silently as he spoke.

Scar sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess I should head out. Do you want a moment?" he asked, looking to Belphegor, who nodded. Dagda turned to the shorter Halfling, the one he'd adopted, something he still found hard to believe he did.

"Where's Bede?" he asked, and Belphegor shrugged. "He's changing. Said the costume wasn't right for the weather." he mused, almost forgetting that his costume was a pair of footsy pajamas compared to the barely legal leather outfit the fluffy haired trainer wore. "You have fun out there, Belphie?" he asked, and the boy smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. I liked wearing this costume too. Mr. Heinreich said he made it as something that I can wear around the house too, since that's the kind of guy I am. He's pretty cool." he said, and Dagda chuckled. As much as he wanted to scold his adopted son for having a positive opinion of the monstrous dragon, he couldn't really blame him. He was the best costume designer Dagda'd ever seen.

"Well, just make sure to be careful around Heinreich. He's not the nicest guy in the world." he said, and Belphegor nodded. Dagda was glad to see him so happy. Moments like this, where he was relaxed and happy, made all of the struggle, all of the hardship, the pain and training and even the less savory things all worth it. He wanted to defeat Rose so that everyone could experience moments like this, regardless of who they were.

"I promise that I'll come get you soon as I'm done here. I just have to beat a few more people up." he said, and Belphegor smiled. "Take your time. I'm fine right now. It's fun telling all the other kids in Pinwheel that my Dad's the coolest." he said, and Dagda felt an almost lethal throb in his heart.

Despite how young he was, and how sudden everything was, he was immensely proud and happy when Belphegor referred to him as 'Dad'. It was something that made Dagda realize that everything he'd done, even publicly execute Gordie, was worth it. He smiled, hugging the boy tightly, the kind of hug that parents give their children.

Bede saw this as he approached, watching Dagda wave to the child as Scar left with the other two Halflings. He felt a pang in his chest, the overly pleasant sight something that brought a smile to his face. When Dagda turned to him, he had a stupid look on his face, a near drunk happiness that was almost contagious.

"Do you realize how stupid you look?" he asked, trying to take a jab or two at the gym challenger. He looked to him, one of his black brows rising, his face immensely amused. "Couldn't care." he said, absentmindedly.

Within the hour, Dagda had given his statement, that Gorias acted on reflex, striking down the Coalossal, who landed on Gordie in the chaos. The reason for Gorias' outburst was because of how aimless Gordie's attack was, and that it seemed to be aimed at he himself instead of the other Pokemon. This was backed up by random people from the audience, who were afraid of the raining fire and brimstone striking them, the speed of the Electivire probably the only thing that kept some of them unharmed and alive.

Dagda departed, deciding that Circhester wasn't the place for him. He had heard from Pops over the phone in the interim between his statement and release, and the older Halfling had told him that Melony would take her position back, and that she was oddly calm about her son's death. She was likely holding back her emotion, but it was weird regardless.

He was also told that the Halfling they rescued, that girl Bea, was making a recovery, and she should be back on her feet within a day or two. He felt oddly glad to hear that, and he wondered exactly when he'd see the girl next. For now, however, he had other things to focus on.

Firstly, he was focused on reaching Spikemuth. He had heard that the next gym leader was a Dark Type leader, and that it was actually Marnie's older brother. He had to meet this man, and ask him about Team Yell.

Something was incredibly off about the men he'd killed in Circhester. They weren't the same goofy adults that should be interrogated or jailed for being overzealous fans of a little girl. They were calculating criminals, people that had skills in black market dealings and even knew how to mark up a Halfling, or even a human being, to be butchered.

There was a second faction within Team Yell, one likely working for Rose. He had, above all else, decided to interrogate Piers, the gym leader. If he was aware of this, or if he even willingly agreed to splinter Team Yell to supply Rose with more men, he'd have to do something about it. He didn't want to leave a trail of bodies wherever he went, but he didn't really have much choice. This evil needed to be purged.

"What was up with that costume leaving my leg exposed?" Bede asked, snapping Dagda out of his self righteous trance. He blinked, his mind shifting from killing people and foiling evil to his friend, and the unusually suggestive costume he wore only hours ago. He smiled, glad that there was something that could elicit a positive reaction out of him.

"I dunno. I'll have to ask Heinreich next time I see him. It was a pretty good idea." he mused, his friend looking to him with a frown. "I almost backed out when I noticed that my leg was exposed. I don't think it was a 'good idea'." he said, and Dagda blinked.

"So, let me get this straight. Despite wearing a leathery costume that exposed your midriff, that had little wings and a choker, where you spoke theatrically with four half human kids, one of which we adopted, to introduce a guy whose half demon in his monster form, only for that guy to kill the gym leader, the problem you had was an exposed calf?" he asked, rather stupified.

Bede folded his arms, frowning as they walked the first chilly reaches of Route Nine. "Yes. You know I didn't even want you to see that." he said, and Dagda sighed, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Bede. No one will pay attention to it except Rose. Everyone else is more concerned with the fact that Gordie is dead, and that the audience was nearly turned to ashes. Just like I planned." he said, offering his friend a smile.

Bede rose a brow, trying to remain playful and casual despite the emotion he felt. "And you expect me to believe that you killed someone, a gym leader no less, because you wanted to divert attention away from my leg?" he asked, and Dagda nodded.

His lavender orb was much more serious, it's usual playful glint, a trait of sharing genetics with the Impidimp evolution line, was dimmed. "I only decided to kill Gordie because I saw your leg and wanted to send Rose a message. You don't hurt someone I care about and get away with it. It might sound scary, but it's the only thing I can think of." he said, and Bede looked to him.

He always repeated that same line, over and over. That primal, emotional, possessive statement that Rose's abuse of the fluffy haired young man was in some way Rose disrespecting Dagda by hurting someone he cared about, defiling something of his. It was all rather unusual.

"You know, I still think it's a bit odd how you talk about me. We're supposed to be friends, right? So why is it you always talk about me like I'm some kind of action figure or stuffed animal someone took the eyes out of or something?" he asked.

Dagda looked to his friend and smiled. "Bad habit. I've just been a little more aggressive since I figured out I was a Halfling. Mr. Scar says that after eating that necklace I had, the piece of my Father, I'd be a bit out of whack. I'm kinda still adjusting maybe." he said, and Bede found it all rather irrelevant information.

Dagda blinked, the two stopping as they realized that in front of them was an expanse of water, something that they'd be unable to cross without a boat or a Pokemon to float on. Dagda realized that they could use Otis, but he'd probably be pretty cold. He'd camp out tonight, since the sun was starting it's descent, meaning that the water would grow colder.

He turned back to his friend after planning it out, and smiled. "Let's set up camp here. We'll swim on Otis tomorrow." he said, the fluffy haired trainer nodding as they released all of their Pokemon, the Grimmsnarl Halfling explaining to Otis what their plan was.

While the Snorlax was hesitant, he came to a conclusion. If he was the transportation, he could make demands. He liked the sound of that. "Fine, but I have some rules!" he said, beating his chest in front of all of them. "First, no one comes out of their Pokeball! You're all heavy, and I don't want to sink in that cold ass water." he said, receiving nods that seemed devoid of hesitance.

"Second, I get the most food tonight and when we hit land on the other side. I'm not gonna freeze my ass off floating in this cold ass water just to starve." he said, and they again, all nodded, finding nothing he was saying really unusual. It was all common sense stuff.

He looked to Dagda, jabbing his clawed finger at him. "And you! I get that you don't mind whipping it out in front of everyone for your gym battle, using hair as a loincloth, or for your little Furfrou here, but while I'm a living boat, you stay fully clothed and child friendly." he said, glaring at Dagda with an unbridled fury.

"If I open my eyes, or look down at my stomach and I see anything other than snoring faces or chitchatting, I swear to Zekrom I will drown us all, do you hear me!?" he shouted, and Dagda began to laugh, Bede staring at him like he was insane, still unable to understand Pokemon speech.

Dagda gave the bear a thumbs up, continuing to laugh as he looked to his dumbfounded friend. "Sorry. He was just saying that he wants me to keep myself under control while we're crossing." he said, and Bede hummed. There was something else.

With the moon high overhead, and Dagda laying in the tent, his friend sleeping on his chest, he stared at the moon through the small chimney. He wondered about something. He thought to the Galarian Royal Family.

Who were they? They didn't often make public appearances, nor did anyone from the family do much publicly. He wanted to learn more about them. After all, they might just be allies of Rose. He smiled, wrapping his arm around his friend as he closed his eyes.

He needed to know more. After all, what better way to make Galar his kingdom than by striking down the Royal family?


	56. Stage 56: The Art of War

The video played over and over again, going black at the same exact point every time. The man watching, the vaunted Chairman of the Pokemon League, was unable to see what transpired. All he had was eyewitness accounts and news reporters.

Everyone claims that Gordie went insane and attacked the opposing trainer, and that his Pokemon fell on him and crushed him in the resulting chaos. It didn't make sense to Rose, and he knew that it wasn't the truth. He felt like there was something missing, and he knew that Gordie was murdered.

He watched it again, seeing that there were Halflings giving a prophetic introduction of a beast, a literal demon in human skin that spoke of Halflings blatantly. He'd dealt with many news outlets, assuring them that it was all part of an act. The challenger was after all sponsored by a Theatre Company. However, there was one major problem.

The people living in Galar that weren't born here. They were foreign invaders in his perfect region, his perfect world. They could give anonymous online statements, telling everyone that there was infact a species of Half Pokemon people all over the world, and that Galar not knowing was weird to them. He couldn't silence everyone, and he hated that.

Thanks to one child's defiance, one child's existence that wasn't snuffed out or suppressed, his grip on the region was slipping. He couldn't stand it, and he'd found that his patience was thinning. He thought to his dark secret, his love of young boys.

He normally would pick one, groom him into a fine young man, and then on his eighteenth birthday, harvest the fruits of his labor, resulting in a euphoric experience followed by an incredibly delicious meal. He'd been doing it ever since he landed in Galar almost two centuries ago. However, his number of victims had recently spiked.

He paused the video, the replay of this battle, on Bede's appearance in the entrance. He was wearing something that was obviously meant to garner attention, his specifically. It was sultry, and barely legal. The way the material, which looked almost flesh like, hugged his slender frame and accented his hourglass figure had Rose balling his fists until his knuckles were as white as the boy's hair.

The other thing that was obviously meant to garner the Chairman's attention was his exposed leg. Rose had made a fatal mistake, finding Bede far too appetizing too early. He'd taken a chunk of flesh, literally, and left his leg disformed and scarred. The costume designer, who must have just as much of an infatuation with young men as he himself, sought to display this for everyone to see.

It was, combined with Bede's impassioned words, meant to call him out, the beautiful young boy blatantly stating that Dagda would strike him down, defeat him and end his life and his work. Rose found this incredibly angering, and it led him to taking four victims in the last two weeks alone.

And with Gordie now dead, Melony had taken control of Circhester, and used her connections to clean up the town. All of his merchandise was gone, and he'd lost contact with all of his men in the city. It was as if she purged him from the city in a show of defiance. He frowned.

And with Leon spending all of his free time trying to reform his brother, Rose had no one to use to defend him. He'd given Piers and Raihan both orders to refuse Dagda's challenge, but Raihan had blatantly told him that he was refusing this order.

He hated the tall young man, who was far more concerned with his social media than with what he was supposed to do. He had blatantly defied him, and Rose hated it when boys wouldn't listen. It drove him wild.

"Sir, I think that there's something you should see." he heard, turning to Oleana as she held out a tablet to him. He frowned, looking from the gloomy faced woman down to the device in her hands, his eyes widening as his jaw went slack.

It was a post on Raihan's social media, and it had garnered an immense amount of attention, far, far more than normal. And this wasn't him playing dress up or a piece from his professional photoshoot. He was simply standing with someone, the Galarian jokingly holding a championship belt as the older man with a full beard and slicked back salt and pepper hair pointed at him.

Rose immediately grabbed the tablet and hurled it at the nearest wall, hearing it shatter as he slammed his fists into his desk and roared at the gall of the young man. The man in the photo was a retired man, a war hero complacent with his relaxed existence as his life pattered away. He was the current Chairman and CEO of Sinnoh's New Jubilife Pro Wrestling, and their former Grand Slam Champion, 'The Rainmaker' Simba Lionheart.

"Get me Leon! I need him to make a statement in my favor immediately! Something must be done about this situation!" he screamed, and Oleana nodded, a worried look on her features as she turned to leave. "Oleana!" he screamed, and she turned back to him, fear evident on her face at his unbridled fury. "Bring me another boy."

Sailing on Otis' back across the icy waters of Route Nine was rather pleasant for Dagda, who sat calmly with Bede essentially on his lap, the two enjoying the bright sunlight. "Fuck you." Otis said, and Dagda looked to the Snorlax's frowning face.

The bear must have not liked Dagda's quizzical look, because he pulled a hand from the water to point at him accusingly. "I got the freezing cold fuckin' water on my fuckin' back makin my ass wet and fuckin' cold and you get to fuckin' mock me by sitting on my fuckin' stomach cuddling with that little fucker Gods fuckin' dammit!" he shouted, and Dagda blinked again. How many obscenities was that in one sentence? He hadn't pegged the Snorlax for one to curse.

"Relax Otis, I'll let you dry off and eat and then you can stay in your Pokeball, alright?" he asked, and the bear grumbled to himself before looking back towards the sky and groaning. Bede glanced up to Dagda, not minding that the Halfling was cradling him in the cold. "What did he say?" he asked, and Dagda looked down to his partner. He smiled, chuckling at Otis' words.

"It's better I don't repeat it. He was pretty obscene cause he's being a big baby about some water." he said, the Snorlax gritting his teeth and glaring at Dagda. He didn't want to hinder his brother in arms' progress, but rolling over and dunking him in the ice cold water seemed like a good idea to the bear right about now.

"What's it like to talk to Pokemon?" Bede asked, deciding that he could spend the time learning more about what it was like to be a Halfling, something he found admittedly interesting with how many he'd met. Dagda hummed, glancing to the early afternoon sun.

"It's just like talking to anyone else, I guess. They might have funny sounding voices or weird speech patterns, but I can talk to them the same as you'd talk to me." he said, and the fluffy haired young man nodded. "Do you know if it's possible for humans to talk to Pokemon?" he asked, and Dagda hummed.

"I could always ask Mr. Scar. His mates are both human and he's been with them for a long time so maybe they can. There must be some way, just something that Galar isn't aware of." he mused, honestly curious himself.

He felt like he could understand his Pokemon before he found out what he was, but he chocked it up to his suppressed DNA, something that made more sense to him honestly. However, he wanted Bede to understand Pokemon, as his partners were all rather amusing people.

His Hatterene, who Bede called Selene, was a boisterous Pokemon that reminded him of some fashion models or something similar. His Golett, Sandalphon, was a quiet one, but when he spoke, it was soft and kind, something that everyone thought was rather pleasant.

His Falinks, Bene Elohim, was much more talkative, the Brass reminding Dagda a lot of Legion, the oversized Falinks that Pops trained. And his Pawniard, the pink one called Szayel, was every bit as eccentric as Petey was, his odd speech something that he thought Bede would get a kick out of.

Otis paid close attention to the conversation, the Snorlax being Dagda's oldest friend, one who was essentially raised along him. He'd known Dagda since he was an infant, and to see the incredible progress he'd made on his journey made him almost swell with pride.

He was weak, frail and hesitant to even speak to people back then. He barely even spoke to his own Mother sometimes, and was prone to mood swings that were filled with paranoia or sadness, something that upset Otis in his days as a young Munchlax.

And to see him grow this much, to learn about his heritage, and to gain the support of legendary figures and foreign powerhouses, even surviving the attack from Atilla in the Wild Area, made him happy. He knew that Dagda was a peaceful young man, it was obvious from how he smiled happily while holding someone he loved, and yet, he was frighteningly overprotective.

Otis remembered the first time he ever saw Dagda's therian form. It was recently, a night when Dagda couldn't sleep well and was training his own body. The wings, the teeth, the claws and tail were all surprising, and most of all was his odd mindset in that form.

To save people, to save Halflings and to live a life where everyone was equal, and only one's own ability was their limitation, Dagda had taken that form to grow stronger, and to crush his enemies. When Gorias had spoken to him and told him about Dagda's resolve to take the lives of those that commit atrocities, he was surprised.

He smiled, looking to the sky and sighing. Dagda was much different, and so was he. He'd finally evolved, and his speed and strength were far beyond what he ever expected. He'd trained and trained for the day when he was needed to save lives, to help Dagda claim the title of Champion.

The Snorlax couldn't wait for the day, because then he could finally relax. He could sit back and eat and be the big fat panda he looked like. He could eat and sleep the day away, and never have to embarrass himself climbing ladders and such like on Route Six ever again.

He looked back to Dagda, who swayed happily with his special friend in his arms. "Hey Dagda." he said, the Grimmsnarl Halfling looking to his ursine friend. "He's lucky he's got someone like you, y'know. Your mom would be thrilled." he said, and Dagda swelled with happiness at the Pokemon's words, far happier than Rose was at this moment.

And then, Dagda tilted his head as he looked to the sun. He knew that his mother would always be happy with whatever he did, but what about Ulquiorra De Danann, The White Demon? He always wanted to meet his Father, the Pokemon that spawned him.

Would his Father approve of the man he'd become? The self proclaimed 'Morningstar', a man called by Heinreich the 'Dark Messiah'? Would the stark white demon approve of Dagda taking lives and challenging the same handcrafted society that ended his life?

He truly wondered, and thought that there must be some way he can speak to his father, who had long since passed on. Some kind of Halfling seance or ritual to summon the spirits of the deceased. He wanted his father's honest opinion of the man he'd become and strove to be, and of the people he'd chose to keep company with.

What would his father think about him finding the estranged Ozzy, who he knew as a Rockruff named Iori? Of taking someone else's Pokemon to save it from abuse, or about saving Bede from Rose? All of these thoughts riddled his mind as they sailed the waves. However, this didn't upset him, because no matter what the white Grimmsnarl thought about Dagda, he couldn't stop walking this path.

And as the sun set on that day, Rose tore apart another child, angered and filled with fear as his grip on the region slowly began to slip, the pain slowly starting to wash away.

And yet, Dagda watched the sun set with a smile on his face, fully aware of a part of that fact. No matter what Rose was doing at this very moment, Dagda knew that he was angry. Dagda had taken Bede from him and smash the glass ceiling on the region. He was simply floating across the waves on the back of a Snorlax with a smile. He thought to a book he read, a tome in Glimwood Village.

It was called 'The Art of War', and it was authored by Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa. One of the passages stuck with Dagda, and changed his perspective on how he should view his silent war with rose.

Thorkrom once said 'Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win'.


	57. Stage 57: Spectral Orchid

Dagda found himself walking through a forest, some hunter green environment that was slightly muggy, a humid aura about the trees. His feet continued to carry him through the trees subconsciously, as if his body was moving on it's own. He wondered where this was, or what brought him here. He knew that he was dreaming, sure, but he wondered what part of his mind would dream up such a place.

Normally, his dreams were pleasant and filled with random thoughts of his realized. He dreamt about being an actor, about being in the Pokemon League Championship Cup, normally things relevant to his life. He couldn't remember the last time he was through a green forest. It must have been weeks, months even. Maybe since the time Atilla attacked him? He couldn't remember.

When he came to a clearing, he noticed that there was nothing there. No grass, trees or anything. It was as if this clearing, circular in shape, was from another reality, if not a missing piece of this one. It was rather unusual, and as Dagda walked through it, it was as if he was standing on air. It was unusual to him, and when he looked down, he couldn't see anything but pure darkness. The same thing when he looked up. A circular hole in the trees and the sky.

"Took you long enough to get here." he heard, a baritone voice that caught his attention, his body shifting defensively as he was approached. When he saw the form shuffling through the trees and closing in on him, he diffused. He felt oddly comfortable with the sight. He was being approached by a Grimmsnarl, one that felt very familiar to him.

This one was pure white. It was much different than the multi-colored demon he'd seen in the Wild Area on his way to Hammerlocke. White flesh, white hair, white eyes even. The only thing about this beast that wasn't white was the small black diamond shaped hole in it's chest, Dagda able to see the back of the forest through this creature's chest. It was odd, and yet, it didn't elicit a reaction out of the Halfling. "Dad?"

The white demon laughed, shaking his head as he dropped down, sitting in a cross legged position as if meditating. Dagda followed suit, the Pokemon simply taking a moment to stare at him. It was as if Dagda was being judged, something that he was honestly grateful for. Even if this was all a figment of his sleeping mind, he was waiting for this chance. To see what his Father thought of him.

"An actor? Really?"

Dagda found himself chuckling, his chest heaving with jovial laughter at the remark. His father was very light hearted, a stark contrast from the violent, deathly serious creature that Pops painted him as. Than again, Dagda was asleep and he was dead. He didn't really have a reason to be serious anymore. Although, being teased for his 'profession' was unexpected.

"The Lionhearts are a big inspiration to me. Especially Mr. Scar. He's really casual and aloof about being so strong." he said, and the demon nodded. He seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again. "And you idolize this strength?" he asked, and Dagda hummed. Did he?

Did he idolize Pops and Scar because they were strong? If so, why not idolize the entire family, and their extended family. Why not Heinreich either, or Miko? They were all very strong, but there had to be more to it than that. "I don't think it's the strength. I think it's the usage and application of their strength that inspires me." he explained, his father's ghost remaining silent as he thought it over.

"I idolize Pops' righteous ideals, and the fact that he has insurmountable power, and immense knowledge and experience to use it. With Mr. Scar it's…. different. I idolize his ideals and attitude. He's almost as strong as Pops, but with him, it's all happy fun and games. He's doing most of the same things, but he's doing it with a smile on his face while continuing to do what he loves. That's what I aspire to, Dad. I want to be strong without ending up a stick in the mud like Shere-Khan or a monster like Rose."

His father closed his eyes and inhaled at the mention of the Chairman's name. He nodded, processing the information as he opened his eyes, looking back to his son. "I'm glad to hear that. I'd hate for you to achieve your goals and become complacent. You have to uphold your ideals and maintain this… Kingdom of yours." he said, and Dagda chuckled. He was glad that he understood.

"I am a little concerned for your mind though. You are repeatedly poking, prodding and antagonizing the man indirectly responsible for the near genocide of Halflings country wide. Why do this?" he asked, and Dagda smiled.

"It's because I'm stronger than him. I have stronger, and more numerous allies than he, and more conviction. I have the resolve to put my life on the line, when he refuses to challenge me himself, while also hiding behind other Gym Leaders to prevent me from getting to Wyndon to take on the Champion Cup. He's a mastermind, a manipulative devil that rapes, murders, tortures, skins and even _eats_ his victims, be they Halflings or children." he explained, inhaling.

"He doesn't target people like me because he's afraid. He's afraid of someone like me being able to stop him. That's why I provoke him. I put on a show in public. I took away his big moment of shaming and denouncing his adopted protege, his chosen one. I turned it into a public defense of Bede, and also a silent declaration of war."

His father nodded. The Grimmsnarl knew what Dagda was talking about. In his days, he wanted nothing more than to strike Rose down. Infact, he tried to urge Dagda on from the afterlife, egging him on over and over to strike down evil. If Dagda would have killed Rose right there at the mural, things would be so much different. But would they be better?

"Why do this when you did? You weren't even aware I existed, much less aware of your power." he inquired, trying to understand his son a little bit more. Dagda smiled, the white demon unable to look away from the scar traveling across the left side of his face, partially blinding him.

"Because I wanted to. I had been through far too much in that short span of time to back down. He was targeting, publicly humiliating, and mentally damaging someone I considered a friend. I simply used what I'd learned from Scar and challenged him. I took something from him, and he's been unstable ever since."

Ulquiorra found this rather surprising to hear. His son was far more calculating than he'd initially thought. He was also much more of an animal than he'd assumed. His desire to defeat Rose was completely human, the desire to see justice done and strike down evil for the greater good. However, his choice of words, and the negativity affecting someone he cared about was incredibly animalistic. It was more proof that he was a Halfling. The reasoning and intelligence of a human backing the base desires of an animal.

"So you're saying that you won this war the second you stepped up to him at the Mural?" he asked, rather amused at his son's incredible confidence. "Of course. Seeing the hatred and anger in his eyes when I told him that he couldn't get through me, couldn't stop me and my allies, all while I was holding Bede was all I needed to do to win. I'm just taking my time."

The demon began to laugh. With the way Dagda was explaining it, he was the one that initiated this, and he was the one dragging it out to his opponent's chagrin. It was rather evil of him almost, something that Ulquiorra found amusing given that he was a demonic Pokemon.

"Where'd my name come from?" Dagda asked, snapping the demon out of his thoughts as he looked to Dagda. It always made him curious, as some people were named for different things, but he couldn't ever figure out where his name came from. The demon hummed, running his three fingers along his chin, as if he was deep in thought trying to remember.

"I don't know what Yekaterin told you, but we always talked about different names. Names of old family members, our favorite characters from literature, even other Galarian historical figures. In the end, we kept coming back to one name from an old Galarian folktale. It was about some of the first settlers of the region. Some tales say that the ancestors of the first Kings, the Fairy King and the Fighting King were foreigners in search of a new land. They were a clan called the Tuatha, and their King was called Dagda."

"They were apparently a strong, cultured people, and they were the ones who cultivated the land and started building Galar before the Darkest Day. Eventually, the Tuatha grew enough, and combined with other settlers they welcomed, including a branch of the Hitoawa clan and their shaggy, Steel type Meowths, and they became the ancestors of the Galarians we know today. But it was all thanks to King Dagda, and his warm, welcoming smile and big heart."

"We decided to name you after someone that both of us idolized. He was a man that welcomed the friendship and intermingling of different races, cultures, beliefs and such. He never shunned Halflings, and many of the Tuatha were actually Halflings of varying kinds themselves. We had hoped that you would grow up to be like one of the Tuatha, someone that put an individual's worth before the labels that you could use to identify them."

Dagda smiled. He was glad to get an answer like that. He was happy to hear his father tell the short story, and to hear that his namesake was a kindhearted figure that aimed to do the same things he did. It was also rather amusing to Dagda to hear that his namesake had also had dealings with the Hitoawa, much like he did. It made him feel rather happy, and he found himself standing as he inhaled. He was feeling great about himself for some reason.

He looked back to where his father was to speak to him, but he was already gone, the forest slowly starting to fade as the whole world slowly became the empty void that the duo had sat on. It was as if the void was the missing piece of his father, and now that his spirit, his soul was satisfied with Dagda's growth and lifestyle, happy and proud of his goals and ambitions, the rest of him had finally faded away.

When Dagda awoke, he noticed land in front of him. He shook his head a little, blinking as he glanced to the sky, seeing that it was the early morning. He was still floating on the back of Otis, his body still sitting upright as he slept. Thankfully for Dagda, he could sit with his back straight overnight thanks to the fact that his body had accommodated itself for skeletal alteration from his therian form.

Otis was asleep, as evidenced by his inhaling and exhaling, soft patterned breaths that inflated his stomach a little. Bede was also fast asleep in Dagda's arms, and a light breeze blew as they neared the shore. Dagda looked over the hill, and he noticed a huge, steel building. It was almost like an airport hangar, but a bit less… open looking. As if it was a house with a flat roof.

He remembered something he'd heard in his younger days, and realized that this huge steel box was actually Spikemuth City. Spikemuth was much, much smaller than most towns and cities in Galar, and was normally only used for Piers' concerts, as he was a popular vocalist in the region. However, Dagda had heard that it had huge doors that were open at all times. He had heard that Piers' musik would be so loud that you'd be able to hear it from the Route Nine Tunnel. It was deathly silent right now, save for the lightly shifting waters.

He knew that Piers would refuse his Gym Challenge, but never in a million years did the Halfling thing that in order to obey Rose, Piers would lock down the entire city.


	58. Stage 58: Raihan, Most Valuable Player

When Raihan returned to Hammerlocke after his venture across the other regions, he was met with a warm welcome from his people. The residents all met him with smiles, the children asking him about pictures they saw online in their spare time, wondering why the people he was taking pictures with looked so weird. He said that he'd talk about it later, but he needed to settle in. He had brought stuff with him and wanted to find places for all of the knickknacks and such.

When he entered the huge Hammerlocke Stadium however, he was met with something he was both dreading and looking forward to. Standing with his assistant at his side as always, was Chairman Rose. Raihan could tell that he didn't seem happy, and the dark skinned Gym Leader couldn't blame him. The one thing he was afraid of was wandering about freely with his prized possession.

Rose met him with that smile, that oddly fake grin that was obviously meant for the pictures and news articles. "Welcome home Raihan. I'm glad to see that our strongest Gym Leader is back in good health." he said, and Raihan nodded to him, telling a few of the Stadium's trainers and employees to take his things, giving them instructions on what to do with what. He trusted them. They were like his family.

"What do you want, Rose?" he asked, and the Chairman laughed, looking to the aggravated young man. "I just want to chat is all. Your trip was all over the internet, I figured that you'd want to talk about it." he said, Raihan seeing him slowly roll his right wrist, his arm bent. It was one of his ticks, proof that he wasn't happy or had been for a while.

"I made a few stops on my vacation. The NJPW building for one. Had a really nice conversation with the CEO about a possible career in Professional Wrestling after I retire from being a Gym Leader. Gotta secure the bag, y'know?" he said, a smirk on his face, his eyes half lidded. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his golden hoodie, and his posture was slouched and lazy.

Talking vaguely, hiding things and improper posture and attitude were all things that Rose disliked seeing. He'd been a Gym Leader long enough, and had spoken to enough people that came before him both in and out of the gym to know that all of Rose's victims were made to be princes, proper young men at the beck and call of Rose, who fancied himself a King. He wasn't too far off, truth be told. He had the support of the Royal Family along with the most wealth and influence region wide.

"I had heard that you were taking a trip to Johto. Your… social media showed pictures of you in Goldenrod and such." he noted, and Raihan nodded. He kept his eyes peeled for any symbols of Rose's facade slipping, and he paid close attention to Oleana as well. She was a good looking woman, not really his first choice but one of the first at least. Seeing her degrade and delude herself to work directly beneath this monster made him feel rather sad, as he knew she could do much better.

"What else was there to tell? I stopped in each region and snapped a few pics. My fans span eight regions, Rosey. My Kanto fans saw me in Saffron with the Kantonian Wrestling Champion, Jushin Fire Liger. Did you know that Jushin's father is actually Simba's cousin? Or that in Johto, the guy responsible for every single mammalian Halfling is the famous artist, Vinci?" he asked, seeing Rose's eye twitch as he spoke. He smiled in response to this.

"In Hoenn, I spoke to one of their famous religious heads, High Priest Ishron Darkpierce. Did you know that he's actually one of the adopted brothers of Ketchum Genetic head Shere-Khan, who is the son of Simba? It's pretty interesting how tight knit they are." he continued, seeing Rose begin to tap his foot.

Raihan was enjoying this. He was simply doing what Rose wanted him to do, and talking about his trip. He didn't like what he heard, but Raihan wasn't going to pay that any heed. He knew what he was doing. He wanted attention from his fans and their circles, which would become his fans. He'd be one of the most popular men on the planet, something that would aggravate Rose. Raihan was indirectly making himself immune to Rose's nefarious dealings by simply making himself someone that everyone watched all the time.

"And in Unova I talked to a woman named Ghidorah Hitoawa. Did you know that her husband, and the father of her son Broly is actually Nappa Hitoawa, y'know, the Champion of Alola AND Kalos? And that in Kalos, there's a cave with a guy named Anubis who knows everything about everyone ever born? And that in Alola, there's a scientist named Gladion who can prove Anubis right?" he asked, and Rose narrowed his eyes, his physical ticks that showed his agitation ceasing all at once.

"What are you saying, Boy?" he asked, his voice sound far more menacing than before. Raihan smiled before he took his hands from his pockets. He shrugged, his broad, long fingered hands pointing to the sky as he sighed. "That Galar is no fun. I figure once I can beat Leon, or when I decide to retire, I'll probably travel around and not come back much if at all." he said, and Rose frowned. "You're lying to me." he said, and Raihan looked to him.

He had to angle his bright eyes down, as he was far, far taller than Rose. "What if I am? What exactly can you do about it?" he asked, tilting his head as he watched Rose. The Chairman seemed ready to snap, his right first clenching at his side, his neck twitching and making his head shake slightly. He was enraged, and he was trying so hard to maintain in control in a public place like this. "You know that there's punishments for people that lie and deceive me." he said, and Raihan looked to the ceiling.

He sighed again, choosing to start walking. His enjoyment was being sucked out of the conversation. He hated talking to Rose, because it always ended up about the Chairman's desires and wishes instead of his own. He was self-centered and he knew it. At least he was open about it and didn't pain himself as some messianic figure, some false prophet that revolutionized the Gym Challenge. He looked to Rose and frowned himself.

"Even if I die, Chairman, that won't change anything. I've already figured it out." he said, walking past the Chairman as he whipped around, his teeth grit and fists clenched. "You rotten child! How did you find out!?" He screamed, the passersby confused as to what was causing the Chairman of the Pokemon League to have a complete meltdown.

Raihan turned back to him as he walked, a broad grin across his features as he began to tap his temple. He said nothing, Rose being left alone in a rage. Raihan's ears caught his frustrated roar, his bellow of confused anger. Someone had found out the one secret he had left to expose, the one thing that he hadn't told anyone but Oleana. The Chairman turned to his assistant, the duo entering a nearby elevator and heading down to the underground level.

Once they entered the elevator, alone, Rose imploded. His fist reached Oleana's face within a second, her body crashing into a wall and looking at him in shock and terror as she dropped the folders of documents she was carrying. "Did you tell him you whore!?" he screamed, her physical form sliding down the wall and cringing in fear. What had she told who? Raihan? What exactly was there to tell him? She couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

His square toed loafer met with her shoulder, jarring her body as another blow came. The entire time the elevator moved, his shoe kept striking her cowering frame. She tried to cover her face, but enough blows to her shoulders and arms gave his shoe the leeway to crash into her skull. She saw stars immediately before his shoe was pressed flush against her face.

"Did you tell that rotten boy about Bede?" he asked, and Oleana could feel her eyes widen slightly, the pain from the swelling that started mitigated by her adrenaline and fear. She shook her head as much as she could, her face sandwiched between the elevator floor and Rose's boot. "No! I swear!" she cried, both afraid for her safety and upset that he'd accuse her. She hadn't ever been around Raihan without the Chairman. Why would he think otherwise?

He removed his boot, kicking her in the face and shattering her nose, blood splattering the wall of the elevator as he nodded, placing his hands in his pockets as the elevator reached it's destination. "If you're lying to me too, you'll never see the light of day again." he said, incredibly calm and composed as he walked from the elevator, leaving her coughing, bleeding and throbbing in pain.

Standing in one of the labs that was run by his old friend and rival Gladion, Nappa stared at the details on the computer screen with a frown. "And this is all true?" he asked, and Gladion nodded. "Sure enough." he mused, pushing all of his hair away from his bright eyes as he began going over it. "We've got DNA that shows minute similarities to yours from databases in Galar, thanks to Scar. About a fifth of the Galarian populace are super, super distant relatives of yours." he mused, humming.

"Though, the data says that they'd be cousins, descendants of both the Hitoawa and the native Tuatha settlers. Meaning that whichever tribe of the Hitoawa clan left Ransei, Unova or whatever and ended up in Ancient Galar weren't Thorkrom's Blood Braviary brothers." he said, and Nappa frowned. He had made that assumption already, but if that were the case, than who could it be? Records of the other four tribes of the clan were shaky at best, and all of them stated that the entire clan was wiped out by Arceus and his worshipers.

"I have nothing to test it against, but I have a theory." he said, walking over to a board scribbled with various things that Nappa barely understood, partially because of Gladion's terrible handwriting. "With Raihan's statement based on Anubis' 'chronicles', we can assume that the Hitoawa that made it to Galar weren't the Blood Braviary. Now, Thorkrom had four siblings. First was Thorfinn, ancestor of the Lucky Leaves. And then the middle child was Asakura Hitoawa, ancestor of the Vinland Seekers. Now, there are minute traces of paternal DNA in the tests I ran, but nothing directly connected to Thorkrom on an immediate family level."

Nappa nodded, looking to his old friend. "Meaning what?" he asked, and Gladion sighed. "Something like this is normally never bothered with because of a lack of physical things to test, like DNA. But with the favors I can call in thanks to you, I was able to put this together." he said, pointing to a specific cluster of scribbles. "This shows that by isolating the Hitoawa DNA and comparing it to known samples of Thorkrom's generation, we find that there is a partial match to Asakura, meaning that the Vinland Seekers did make it to Galar." he said, and Nappa glanced back to the computer screen.

"So how does this come into play?" he asked, and Gladion sighed. "This would be where I'd need to talk to Zekrom personally, or someone who was around back then, because there's a certain bloodline that disputes the known records." he said, flipping the board to another side. "These clusters of scribbles of mine say that the bloodline that birthed the legendary ancient Galarian heroes that are being hidden from the public are direct descendants of Thorkrom's generation, but the common ancestor is maternal." he said, and Nappa blinked.

"Meaning that the Vinland Seekers didn't come here with Asakura. They came here with one of Thorkrom's sisters. Can you tell which one?" he asked, and Gladion hummed. "Well, that's the problem. With a little help from Shere-Khan, I was able to test the DNA from an ancient dress deep in the mountains of Hoenn. They came up as the sister of Thorkrom, a Bestla Hitoawa. She was, according to Acheron at least, the ancestor of the Storm Lords. But her DNA wasn't a match."

Nappa hesitated when he heard that. That couldn't be true, could it? Had the Church of Arceus really made that big of an oversight? No, that wasn't possible. They had chased down even thin blooded kin and cousins and wiped them all out, leaving only his father. Had they really missed out on a small group like that? There must be some other explanation. Not even his father or grandfather knew about this, and Zekrom was actually there back then, if only as an observer.

What Gladion was saying was ludicrous. Anubis was always correct, but it normally took a lot to get him to actually talk. Even Nappa himself had taken almost a century to get the Halfling to open up to him a little bit. To think that Raihan would waltz into his secluded home and get such an incredible find only spoke to the young man's infectious charisma. "And you've checked this over and over?" he asked, and Gladion nodded, sighing as he looked at it. "The DNA is a perfect match, Nappa. Raihan wasn't full of shit." he mused.

He sighed, shaking his head. He glanced upwards, wondering if this incredible coincidence was simply that damn dwarf having a guffaw at his expense. It'd certainly make sense given his personality, which hadn't changed much in the recent years.

"The ancient heroes of Galar were the direct descendants of Thorkrom's oldest sibling, Katen Kyokotsu Hitoawa, who is on record as being unable to give birth."

Nappa frowned. He didn't realize how deep this ran. He now understood exactly why Rose fled from the war and chose Galar as his playground, his hunting ground and now, his territory. Why he helped the Galarian Royal family maintain power and why he tried to control the region to be none the wiser to the existence of Halflings or of the rest of the world. He didn't want anyone putting the pieces together like Raihan did. However, this all boiled down to one crucial fact that Nappa was surprised to discover. And he wasn't one to be surprised often, especially in the last hundred or so years.

"Meaning that the Tuatha and the Hitoawa's hybrid descendants are the rightful rulers of Galar."


	59. Stage 59: Waiting to Bloom

Nappa was lost in thought, trying to figure out how Rose was able to put together the missing pieces to a puzzle his family couldn't. He hummed as he thought, frowning as he shook his head.

"Is everything alright?" he heard, blinking when he turned to see Ghidorah, the Dragon Lady of Unova. Ghia, as she liked to be called, was rather tall, and had her six wings draped across her body like sashes, adding to the mystique that she had. She was an amazon, standing taller than most other Halflings even in her own species.

Nappa nodded, scratching his head as Ghia sat next to him on the couch in their home. She leaned on the arm and rose a brow. "It's not every day the great Nappa looks confused. You haven't looked this puzzled since Kyouhei was walking around mumbling about how some Halflings are conceived." she said, and Nappa chuckled a little, a smile tugging at his lips as he remembered the debacle.

"Most Halflings don't want to know how it happens, for Kyouhei to be so… casual about it was bamboozling at the least." he said, and she chuckled as she sighed. She jabbed him in the face with her foot, snapping his head back so she could lay her feet on his lap. He looked to her, a brow raised. She met him with an identical expression, a smirk with a brow raised, only for a different reason. "What is it this time?" she asked, and he leaned back.

"I just got back from the lab. Gladion's trying to tell me that the ancient Galarians are distant cousins, and the rightful rulers of the region, the real monarchy, are direct descendants of Katen." he said, and Ghia hummed. "The one that was supposed to be barren? So what if she left the country and had kids? What's going on in Galar that that's relevant?" she asked.

Nappa narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow in thought. "That's the problem. Rose is probably aware of this. That's likely why he chose Galar over Alola or something. So what's to say that he isn't aware that the rightful bloodline isn't extinct like he thinks it is?" he mused, and his wife pursed her lips in thought, looking to the ceiling. "You think too much." she said, and he looked to her. He knew that with their large age difference that his wife had a lot of experience, but knowledge wasn't something that she was known for. She wasn't stupid, but he'd consider himself at least a little smarter.

"What do you think?" he asked, realizing that the entire time he'd been consulting biased parties, people that, like him, just wanted Rose dealt with first. He'd never asked anyone like his wife, who didn't know everything or really care either. She just wanted Nappa to stay home every once in a while instead of going out on wild excursions to help Shere-Khan. She looked to the ceiling, blinking only once.

"You said that there were two brothers, right? And that one was murdered and the other exiled as a non-factor cuz he was a queer, right?" she asked, and he blinked, nodding despite her blunt description catching him off guard. "Well, if that's true, he's obviously scared that the other brother did have spawn. Rose is either searching or he's found something and is freaking out about it getting out." she said, and Nappa narrowed his eyes. That made perfect sense to him. But what exactly was it?

"Do you got DNA for all of Rose's employees and faculty?" she asked, and Nappa blinked. That never crossed his mind either. His wife was quite the wellspring of knowledge when she wanted to be. "I can get it without a problem. Why?" he asked, and she hummed. "Test it against yourself. Whoever's blood is the closest to yours or the natives is your guy or girl. It's a reach, I think, but you could narrow down your search based on other things in the legends, like appearance or something." she mused.

Nappa began to chuckle, a smile across his face as he realized that she had a point. He was far too concerned with the fact that he found out _who_ the rightful bloodline was instead of finding out if it even still existed. He was completely off track, and he needed to see if the Macros Cosmos databases would be of any help.

When Dagda reached Route Nine, it was about noon. The sun was high in the sky, and there was a light breeze, but a cold one. He immediately released all of his Pokemon, Bede following suit once he woke up. The Pokemon all began to move about, gathering materials for a fire as Otis leaned against a rock. "Fuck it's cold!" he groaned, and Dagda began to laugh. "Relax. Sit by the fire once it's lit and we'll start cooking. It looks like Spikemuth is a no-go." he said, pointing to the huge steel box.

"You think Piers is out of town?" Bede asked, still rubbing his eyes as he glanced towards the box. "Can't be sure. I figured that I could go check while you rest with everyone else." the Halfling spoke with a shrug. Bede shrugged back, still barely conscious. "Whatever. I'm still tired." he groaned, looking at the collection of Pokemon as they moved about, gathering various things.

"It seems that our masters are rather close." Szayel said, collecting wood from nearby trees with Marko. The viking looked to him with an odd look, his snow white eyes appearing completely blank. "Doth thou thinketh?" he asked, the question not lost on the pink Pawniard. "I was merely making note of this because it's uncommon. Pokemon trainers are normally combative, fighting each other at all turns and normally more restrictive in a Pokemon's freedom." he mused.

Marko looked to the Pokemon, sighing as he piled a sliced up log on his outstretched forearms. "This isn't an army. We hath freedom because Dagda beith not our master, but our Brother. Thine trainer beith precious to mine, so that maketh thee mine brother as well." he said, and the Pawniard hummed as they headed back. "You are all fascinating. A Brotherhood between human and Pokemon?" he mused, and Marko glanced to him.

"I am not privy to thine life's work, but I know this. Even when we act out justice and punish the vile and evil, we go home to the same brothers, sisters, husbands and wives as anyone else. Our brotherhood is built on both friendship and a mutual goal to see this land freed from it's fetters. Surely you can understand this?" he asked, and Szayel closed his eyes as they laid the wood in a neat pile, Otis sitting in from of it and spitting flames at it.

Szayel watched the wood light aflame, seeing the bear turn and place his wet backside towards the fire. His ally, Bene Elohim, huddled around the bear to help him warm up and dry faster. He noticed that Ozzy was with Selene, the duo simply chatting as he noticed that Sandalphon was being brushed off and sanded by Lars, who seemed rather happy. They were a tight knit group despite only forming recently, and it was thanks to the relationship between their trainers.

"I can see the benefits to this. Opposing commanders coming together, their soldiers forming a unified force. It is not without purpose." he said, and Marko began to laugh, running his reinforced claws through his beard. "Glad to hear it! Now help us prepare our feast for the night, Brother Szayel!"

When Dagda climbed up the hills of Route Nine to the entrance of Spikemuth, he realized that his suspicions were correct. The whole city was locked down. There wasn't a single entrance, and the few bystanders surrounding the place seemed upset by this too. He strained his ears to hear them speak, choosing to keep his distance as he sized up the building.

"Piers is sick? I heard he caught the flu or something and that's why he's not taking any challengers." one person said, Dagda narrowing his eyes at the statement. That didn't sound right at all. Piers was in good health as far as he was aware, and nothing he'd heard, seen or been told said otherwise. He was certainly healthy.

"I heard he damaged his vocal chords and he's locking the place down to deal with it. Can't get paid for singing if he can't sing, y'know?" he heard next, realizing that might be the case. It made a lot of sense, given Piers' popularity. He was the most popular artist in the entire region, and foreign musik wasn't normally permitted on the airwaves. It was another piece to the layered puzzle that Rose stumped the citizens with.

"Probably. I heard that he was told to do it though. Something about a bad guy coming here."

"Oh you mean that guy with the crazy entrance from Circhester? Dude that was awesome. I figured Piers would be excited to battle someone else that doesn't use Dynamax."

Dagda managed to learn that his next opponent didn't use Dynamax, meaning that the steel box containing the city made even more sense now. Although, why it was locked down didn't. Could those bystanders be right, and Rose told the leader to lock the city down specifically to stop him from defeating him and heading on to Raihan?

Dagda dreaded the thought, because that would mean that Piers was his enemy. He already had his suspicions because of Team Yell's actions, but if the vocalist was truly under Rose's control, then he'd have to be dealt with. It sucked to Dagda, because his mother was actually kind of a fan of Piers. He scratched his head, wondering exactly how he was going to get around the sealed building without breaking and entering. He didn't want to do anything that would fuel Rose's agenda.

He turned back, scratching his head all the while. He was growing agitated, and staring at the huge steel box was only going to anger him further. He needed to get back to his Pokemon, to his best friend and relax. He wasn't going to play into Rose's hands. For all he know, Rose had a military force waiting behind the door waiting for Dagda to break it down.

Dagda grumbled to himself, sighing as he approached their makeshift camp. He looked to the sky, seeing the sun on it's descent. He had wanted to battle Piers tomorrow, but he noticed that might not be possible. He wondered if there was anything he could do to get in without breaking in, and it kept him puzzled as they continued to prepare a fire and begin to cook. Bede noticed this, wondering why he was so distracted throughout the next few hours.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, and Dagda snapped out of his thoughts with a blink, looking to the fluffy haired trainer with a smile and a nod. "Yeah. He's got the place locked down and I'm trying to get in legally. I'm just not sure how." he mused, and Bede nodded. He understood Dagda's dilemma. He was trying to continue on his journey and achieve his goal, and Rose was blatantly halting his progress.

Bede was aware of what Piers was doing, truth be told. He knew that Rose would tell him to shut the city down, and that he'd command Rose's sponsor to give some believable excuse. It was a good idea, but nobody with functioning brain cells would buy it. Piers was always in good spirits and good health for such a gloomy looking man, and for him to shut his entire city down for any reason was far too suspicious.

"Is there anyone who might have access to the place?" he asked, and Dagda hummed. He pondered it, thinking about everyone he'd met at least twice. He didn't want to count one off interactions with Team Yell members, since they all looked like the same brand of child predator, out of shape gluttons that were far too zealous about Marnie. He blinked. Marnie.

"Marnie. Piers' little sister, the girl who always has a Team Yell posse with her." he said, and Bede made a face, a lopsided frown that held multiple meanings to it. "Maybe you could convince her to let you in. I'm sure she'd be in the area, or she'd come home to check on her brother in this kind of scenario." he mused, and Dagda smiled. He was glad that his friend was willing to help him out, although it never occurred to him why he was so helpful.

"That's a good idea." he mused to himself, looking through the Pokemon sitting around them, listening intently. "Ozzy, would you mind keeping an eye out for Marnie? Danzig and Otis can tell you what she looks like." he mused, the three Pokemon splitting off to discuss who was watching where and when. Dagda glanced to Lars, who seemed rather content just listening. "Do you want in on the next gym battle, Lars?" he asked, and the ape stared at him for a spell.

He shook his head a moment later, a sigh escaping his lips. "No. I don't feel like I'm in good enough health to battle at that high of a level. Perhaps the next one." he mused with a smirk, and Dagda chuckled. Marko perked up, flashing his pearly smile as he looked to the primate. "Let's get some training in then! The next leader beith the strongest!" he mused, the two Pokemon wandering off up the hill to train, Dagda watching after them.

The sun was slowly starting to set, most of the Pokemon off doing their own thing, the only ones around to listen to Dagda and Bede's small talk being Szayel and Gorias. The two were opposites in many senses, but much like their partners, they realized that they had similar differences. Gorias was more combative, more bold and self-serving in comparison to Szayel, who was reserved. IT was an interesting comparison, one that left the Electivire rather amused.

"What do you plan on doing after you become Champion?" Bede asked, sitting next to Dagda in front of the fire, a brisk breeze at their sides cooling them off from the hours near the flames. The Halfling stared at the embers, the thought going through his mind as he pondered. What did he want to do afterwards? He was already the apex of the region, what was left for him? He shook his head slightly, realizing that he had a lot to do.

"I'm going to work with all of my friends and allies to integrate Galar into the larger world. Help educate them on Halflings, help make people accept Halflings, snuff out evil within the region. I have to stop Rose and the Royal Family and any allies they have. If I don't, my father's death will go… unavenged." he said, and Bede tilted his head slightly.

"What if this starts an actual war or something? Can you really…. Kill people for your cause? Wouldn't that turn people against you?" he asked, and Dagda inhaled. He had always thought about that, and he let that thought nag at him on the waters of Route Nine. He hated to admit that it bothered him, because he had to be a strong leader, a figurehead for his cause. To allow himself those human thoughts wasn't on his agenda.

He inhaled again, glancing to Bede. "We both know I can, and I have. With all of the things that Rose and his lackeys have done, I will not forgive them, or anyone that believes that they're in the right. It might sound harsh, and even evil, but I will not allow the man that harmed you to live a full life, nor his allies. They will all fall. I hope that you can understand where I'm coming from." he said.

Bede gnawed on his bottom lip, realizing that Dagda did have a point. Bede had thought a great, great number of times about trying to kill Rose, or at least injuring him and fleeing. His life with Rose was a nightmare painted as a privileged fantasy, and as much as he wanted to be passive and humane about it, there was a part of him that wanted to kill Rose himself. If only for the same revenge that Dagda spoke of.

As the hours slipped by and the embers of the fire began to die down, Szayel and Gorias went off to gather more firewood, the rest of the Pokemon either training, watching for Marnie's arrival, or resting. Dagda himself was finding it hard to stay awake, his body incredibly comfortable simply leaning against Bede, watching the embers cackle into the starlit night. He smirked to himself slightly, wondering if throwing Rose into a live fire was the proper way to deal with him. He grumbled to himself, closing his eyes as he decided to worry about it later.

When Gorias and Szayel returned, they saw Dagda fast asleep, his frame slumped against his friend, his head resting on Bede's shoulder. "Little weirdo that one." Gorias grumbled, dumping the wood onto the pile with Szayel before lighting it aflame with a Flamethrower. The pink Pawniard nodded in response, simply crossing his arms and closing his eyes, sleeping sitting straight up like some kind of mercenary.

"Y'know, I'm curious." Gorias mused, Bede blinking out of his thoughts to look at the Pokemon, who leaned back, his tails bent and propping him up like a lawn chair. "The Lad might not have asked ye, but whatta you wanna do when this is over?" he asked, and Bede frowned. He had never thought about it truthfully.

Initially, he thought his destiny was to grow up and become the champion, making Rose proud of him and then taking over the Pokemon League when Rose retired. However, when Bede realized that Rose wasn't aging, he began to worry about that. Maybe he could still be the Champion at least, right? That'd be fine for him, he had thought, but he was mistaken again.

It was when Rose had the chunk of his leg lopped off to be cooked and eaten that Bede forgot all about his future. He was so scared of Rose, so terrified of that monster that he began to only think about the here and now. He was terrified about even thinking a week ahead, because he could never be sure he even had that long. He had no family he knew of, Rose telling him that his parents were in an accident when they died. He didn't know whether that was true either. He didn't know what to believe.

He glanced to his shoulder, where Dagda was sleeping soundly, realizing that a lot of that changed when Dagda showed up. Suddenly, Bede began thinking about the next time they'd run into each other, his odd appearance and scarred face showing Bede that he didn't have to be afraid all the time. Even when Dagda would grow angry and his body and attitude would change, he never directed it back at him.

And then at the mural, everything changed. Bede was no longer under Rose's control. He had made a friend, and learned about a whole other world that Rose was trying to destroy. And, the most confusing of it all was Belphegor, the small, half koala bear child that was his son according to Halfling Law. A lot of it was sudden, but the last few weeks had shown Bede a different side to everything, including a lot of people and Pokemon. He was glad that he could call himself 'happy' now, and he wanted to continue doing that.

He laid his head against Dagda's and looked to the starlit sky. "I guess I just want to be happy. You've seen the injury to my calf. I just don't want anything like that to happen again." he said, and Gorias sighed. He glanced to Dagda, wondering what the Grimmsnarl Halfling had dragged them all into. He was quite the trainer, and he reminded Gorias a lot of Nappa in his younger days. His father, the legendary McPlug, had said that Dagda was much like a young Krom.

A warrior with the resolve and conviction to deal out justice themselves, all the while maintaining a deep friendship with their Pokemon and maintaining their relationship with someone they loved dearly. It was quite the funny comparison to him, and he could kind of see the similarities. If his father likened Dagda to Krom, than it would be fair to liken Bede to Saria, something that left the Electivire laughing heartily beneath the starlit skies.


	60. Stage 60: Sons Of Anarchy

"Anything yet?" Nappa asked, his friend sighing as he brushed the blonde hair away from one of his eyes. "Nothing too important. A lot of Macros Cosmos employees are just normal Galarians. They can barely be traced back to a single family. It's hard to find something specific without a source to compare it to." he mused, and the bearded Halfling sighed.

He knew that Rose was aware of something, and had to figure out what. "So you'd need a member of that bloodline's DNA to try and trace it back to Katen, huh?" he asked, and Gladion shrugged. "I guess so. Anubis might know something. Have you tried him yet?" he asked, and Nappa nodded. "I got nothing out of him. He just told me that the bloodline is still alive, meaning that someone walking around Galar is the rightful King or Queen and nobody knows it." he noted, and the scientist leaned back in his chair.

His bright eyes scanned the screen, and he continued to ponder it for a moment, thinking about everything he knew. "What about Rose's closest allies? I don't have DNA for the Champion or his assistant." he noted, and Nappa shook his head. "There's nothing I can do about that. Even if I could find them, getting them to agree to give me a hair or something wouldn't be possible in most scenarios. Although, Oleana might make sense. A woman attached so closely to a demon like Rose must have some secrets." he mused, his feet carrying him from the room.

Pokemon League Chairman Rose wasn't in a good mood. He almost never was. He slipped and he failed, losing Bede to the opposition, which he wasn't aware still existed. How could he have missed it? He knew about Dagda, since he was the only other child in the town that the undefeated Champion called home besides Hop. It made no sense that he'd miss something so important. Had he gotten complacent?

He shook his head. He was acting paranoid. He needed to take a deep breath and relax, to think straight. As his lungs deflated, he began to think about the other regions. He knew that he was losing his edge. He knew about that odd looking child and did nothing. He saw his registration, and that he was sponsored by a foreign company run by a world renowned family of Halflings. Why did he let this child continue to do as he pleased when he was being backed by the same abominations that he turned into clothing?

Thinking back on it, he never once bothered to ponder Dagda. Not when he was registered, or even when he used some form of alternative ability, something akin to Z-Moves, when he defeated Kabu. With his sponsor being from Kalos and his finishing moves being from Alola, Rose finally began to grow worried. He had too many outside influences, and it wasn't until his battle with Allister that he realized that something was wrong.

Allister was a calm child, an adorable thing that played his part and said nothing. He wasn't a public figure, and nobody even knew where he lived, not even his staff. To see him so enthused in his battle against Dagda made Rose wary of his charisma. The sight of him standing back to back with his Pokemon, both of them in offensive stances was something that many people found enthralling, and all of a sudden people were importing merchandise.

It was like Dagda's existence was slowly breaking his hold on the region, and he began to grow more and more paranoid. His paranoia turned into full blown fear and anger back at the Mural. When Dagda approached, defying him blatantly and laying a claim to Bede in front of multiple people, Rose realized he wasn't just dealing with another child that was charismatic, like Leon. No, he was dealing with an enemy. Slightly above average height, black hair, and a roster of unique and dangerous Pokemon that never fell in battle… the resemblance was uncanny.

It was like Dagda was the second coming of Krom, the scarfaced trainer an avatar of the same unholy devil that struck down the great Lord God Arceus Almighty. Rose hated it, and with Bede in his care, Rose had lost the one thing that kept him in control. He had already demanded that Spikemuth be shut down, and Piers was more than willing to comply. This was one positive, the gloomy vocalist would never disobey an order. He'd make up some excuse about being sick, lock the place down and sleep the days away.

It was this very thought that kept Dagda agitated throughout the next day. He was trying to find a way in, and without Marnie appearing for him to coerce, the only way in was through the front door. He hated the thought of playing into Rose's hands, to break and enter while causing large amounts of damage and possibly injury. He needed to find a way in, and while he tried to think of a way in, he let another thought cross his mind.

Why would Piers obey? Raihan had blatantly disobeyed Rose, left the country and came back to willingly let Dagda battle him when the time came. He wasn't going to be bribed, so what exactly did Rose have on the vocalist that convinced him to agree? Was there even some form of blackmail going on, or was Piers simply too lazy to do his job? Dagda began to grow agitated, and he could feel the hairs on his arm stand up.

"Calm down." he heard, snapping out of his angered trance to glance back to Gorias. The rest of the group was gathered calmly, still on the lookout for Marnie. Dagda inhaled sharply, trying to distract himself by taking a long, deep breath.

"What should I do?" he asked, and Gorias sighed, looking to the huge structure and scratching his chin. "Unfortunately, breaking in the only way. He can keep the place locked down as long as he wants. Yer cotton ball says that nobody really lives here." he noted, and Dagda narrowed his eyes before blinking. He forgot that the both of them had phones, and Bede could simply see what the 'official' reason for closing the city down was. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"So I got no choice, huh?" he asked, and Gorias shrugged. "If you want to make it quick and quiet, I can nae help ye. Ask Marko." he mused, the electric beast whistling to the viking, who walked over with a sigh. He glanced between the duo, his eyes appearing half lidded and lazy. "Is it time yet?" he asked.

Gorias nodded to him, the metal cat yawning as he scratched his stomach beneath his long beard. He walked towards the door, holding up his metallic fingers. Lifting both of his hands, he began to inhale. As he did, a white aura began to form around him, his fingers beginning to glow as he concentrated, focusing his breathing. Dagda watched intently as both of his arms came down, the metal on the door simply vanishing as trails of white energy followed the movements of Marko's fingers.

When he stepped back, there was a large swath of metal cut away, and damage to the surrounding metal. Marko snickered, a frown crossing his features. "I guess I'm not big enough for this, aye?" he mused, looking back to Dagda.

"This beith one of mine new abilities. When I was repaired, mine claws be blessed. The Smith doth call the ability 'X-Axis'." he explained, and Dagda blinked, looking to Gorias for a more in depth explanation as the group reformed.

"The term 'X-Axis' refers to exactly that, the horizontal axis. Meaning that anything horizontal from the tips of his claws will be pierced without fail. It's only limited to what he can touch." he mused, and Dagda nodded. That was an incredibly impressive, and lethal ability. Dagda wasn't trying to kill the Pokemon that he was battling against, but in the event that more of Rose's lackeys were to come after them, it would be quite nice to have around.

When the group entered the city, they were hard pressed to call it a city at all. It was beaten up and run down. It was hardly a place to hold concerts or run a gym. Hell, Dagda would say it was a stretch to say that the place was even habitable. He noticed that many windows were either broken in or boarded up, the whole place covered in graffiti and poorly lit. The Halfling had to strain his eyes to see well, the light of a Pokemon Center slammed into the long, apartment like buildings that made up the slum the only thing he could make out.

There were posters everywhere, of Piers, Team Yell, and oddly enough, Marnie as well. Pictures of her as a small child when she first got her Morpeko. Pictures of her holding each and every single Gym Badge that she'd won. It was disturbing to see, and Dagda had to wonder exactly who put these pictures up, and why. He felt nauseous, the foul environment and the iconography of a girl who was around his age, still legally a child, making him sick.

As he walked the empty streets, he noticed that Bede's Pokemon were all in their Pokeballs, leaving only Dagda's brothers in arms about. Something wasn't right to him, and he hated that most of his thoughts in the last day or two were paranoid. However, his paranoia wasn't without merit.

He noticed various posters of small children hanging up, all of them with the word 'MISSING' at the bottom in red ink. Dagda began to feel his temper flare. It was like this was a den meant to mock him. A place he had to break into, only to be met with a disgusting slum filled with the kinds of things that would entice people like Rose. It was almost on purpose.

Dagda hoped that it wasn't, because if he was being provoked, he'd have no choice but to lash out. He was already at the end of his rope, and it wasn't until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder that he relaxed. He glanced to Bede, who offered him one of those small, soft smiles that always set him at ease. "Relax. Your knuckles are whiter than my hair." he said, and Dagda looked down, realizing that his fists had been balled the entire time.

This place was setting him off, and he needed to find Piers, defeat him and get out of here. He noticed that the buildings weren't lit, as if there was no electricity in the entire city. Who lived here, and how could they live like this? It was like a glorified homeless shelter, except there were no social workers or religious clergymen trying to help the homeless pray their pain and problems away. This place was infuriating, and Dagda planned on getting rid of it after Rose.

He heard a noise to his left, his head snapping in that direction before another sound came from behind him. He heard a loud clanging noise, turning to see a member of Team Yell. Except, his outfit was a little different. It was closer to Piers' own outfit, and he wore a far more expensive brand of shoe than most Team Yell members. However, what caught Dagda's attention wasn't his different appearance, it was the crowbar that was bent over Marko's skull, the viking's pupils vanishing as that same white aura began to form around him.

A shout came from above, Dagda seeing another Team Yell member vault himself from a second story window, Gorias meeting him with a huge, open hand. He caught him by the ankle, swinging him and slamming him to the ground, another form coming from a building with a broken door hanging off of it's hinges. Otis stood in front of the man like a wall, more members of Team Yell filing out of the condemned building and charging the group.

Dagda felt his fists clench again, and he could feel his hairs begin to move like muscles, throbbing at the anger that coursed through his veins. "Lad, calm down!" Gorias said, throwing a right punch that struck a jaw, the group seeming to have all come home for the lock down. Dagda looked to Gorias, the Electivire baring a huge smile on his face as he came back to back with Lars.

"He planned this, that dustbag! Take yer little lover and go! We're havin' a jolly good time!" he shouted, Danzig locked eyes with his trainer, the duo coming to a conclusion in that split second, Dagda grabbing Bede by the arm and pulling him close, setting through the crowd.

Two men stood in his way, his fists clenched as he closed in on them. Before he could attack, Ozzy came from above, launching a drop kick with his large feet that struck both of the men, knocking them out of the way for Dagda and Danzig to pass, the Obstagoon running on all fours, his crimson eyed skull almost slithering across the ground.

Dagda put Bede down when they came to a small field, the trainer and his Obstagoon stepping into a cage, like some kind of martial arts bout. He glanced around the cage, seeing members of Team Yell scowling on the outside, Dagda's eyes passing to the back of the field, the sole wall that wasn't caged in, where Piers stood on a small stage, a microphone in his hands.

"So you got passed everyone, huh?" he said, his dreary appearance matching his voice. He stood hunched forward, his long arms almost swaying back and forth and his knees slightly bent. It was like he was some kind of ape, or he had back problems that he made no effort to try and deal with. His hair was long and thick, and striped black and white. Dagda began pacing in the cage, Bede standing off to the side. He could tell that Dagda was in a foul mood, and this wouldn't be a pretty match.

"You set me up?" he asked, and Piers shrugged. "No idea what you mean." he mused, and Dagda scowled, flexing his hands to try and focus on something else. "You locked down the city on Rose's orders, waiting for me to break in. Then, you covered the city in images of missing children. Children are Rose's victims. Unless… they're your victims?" he asked, and Piers narrowed his eyes and frowned. That was something.

"You gotta be outta your mind. Rose told me you were crazy but I didn't think you were this stupid." he said, and Dagda inhaled. His brow remained furrowed, but he _appeared_ composed. "Then, after all of that, we get jumped by a horde of Team Yell members like flies on horseshit. Now, mind you, Team Yell is a 'fanclub' for _your_ sister, started by _you._ That means that you told them what to do, right?" he asked, and Piers sighed.

He looked up, and he frowned before he looked to Dagda. "So what? Rose asks me for a few of my guys to do other work. It's not my responsibility to make sure that there's no bad apples in a fanclub I started." he said, and Dagda frowned. "So you admit that the Team Yell members I caught trying to haul off and butcher a Halfling girl were Rose's guys, supplied by you?" he asked, and Piers shrugged again.

"What can you do about it? Nobody is in town except you and my fans. If anything happens to me, you wouldn't be able to explain it away. I'm untouchable right now." he said, and Dagda sighed, looking to Danzig. The Obstagoon glanced back to his brother and nodded. "Don't worry, Dagda. This guy won't live to see you beat Raihan. We'll make sure of it." he said, and Dagda nodded, the two Raging Demons squaring off against the villainous vocalist.


	61. Performance 7: Hell In A Cell

Piers stared at Dagda, realizing that he had no intentions of leaving here without a fight. He frowned. What happened to all of his men?

Standing in the streets of Spikemuth, surrounded by injured, maimed and unconscious bodies, the rest of Dagda's 'Troupe' weren't the happiest. "I don't like this. This place is like a safe haven for criminals. Dark, unsettling and filled with images of missing children." Ozzy noted, and the others all seemed to agree. "Aye. It doth not seem like a coincidence either. Piers sent these men upon us." Marko noted, kicking one of the men from under his clawed foot.

"Let's head back. I want to see if I can get anything out of the Center staff." Gorias said, the others all nodding in agreement. "If Dagda is charged as a criminal should he take out Piers, what do we do?" Otis asked, the others all hesitating when asked such a question. "We fight. He is the main thing we all have in common. His charisma and kindness have drawn us all to him, and kept us as his loyal brothers. Where else would animals such as us find such a lenient companion?" Lars asked, the five brothers laughing at the statement coming from the newest addition to their group.

"Are you going to send out a Pokemon, or hand me the badge now so I go away?" Dagda asked, and Piers frowned. He rolled his sleeved arm, a Dusk Ball sliding down his sleeve to rest in his hand. Danzig and Dagda both wanted it to be a quick battle. They were both in a foul mood, and they needed to get to Hammerlocke to get a decent night's sleep and a good meal. Something about Spikemuth had them both rather agitated, and Dagda was convinced it had something to do with being jumped on his way to a gym battle.

The first Pokemon that appeared was a Skuntank. It seemed unremarkable, but Dagda was fully aware that a Poison type Pokemon was anything but easy to deal with. If it could spray toxic smoke and gasses, Danzig would be worn down by the unsafe fumes, and possibly even Dagda himself. Neither trainer gave a command, the two trainers and two Dark type Pokemon all standing silently in the cage.

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower!" Piers called, the skunk rearing up before the hair at the end of it's tail opened, flames spraying in Danzig's direction. It was a tight space, so the heat was felt by both trainers, along with Bede, who stood back in a corner. Danzig watched the flames close in on him, remaining stalwart until Dagda gave him a command.

"Danzig, Obstruct!"

The weasel crossed his arms and lowered his head slightly, a barrier in the shape of a white X forming in front of him. The flames struck the barrier, ricocheting off and sending embers across the caged battlefield. "Now Mega Kick!"

Dispersing the barrier by spreading his arms, Danzig shot forward as fast as he could, his right foot beginning to glow as he closed in. "Toxic!"

The skunk's flames ceased instantly, a noxious purple blob of energy flying at Danzig, who weaved beneath it, his long neck allowing him to feel comfortable in low to the ground and quadrupedal stances. He reached his target, shooting up and launching a jumping kick, the top of his clawed foot striking the skunk beneath the jaw.

The force sent a shockwave throughout the small battlefield as the skunk was launched off it's feet, Danzig's long neck and spread arms all poised to strike at any moment. "Skuntank, use Hyper Beam!"

The skunk whirled it's head down, launching a massive beam of energy from it's maw, striking Danzig in the chest. The weasel grunted at the intense force, another shockwave ringing out. "Danzig, Bulk Up!"

With that call, a dull black aura began to form around the Obstagoon, who inhaled before flexing the muscles across his chest and arms. They began to swell, increasing in size and shrugging off the beam of energy. The Skuntank hit the ground, it's exhausted, damaged form concussed and unable to continue.

Danzig inhaled deeply. It had been a while since he'd been in a fight like this. He didn't often battle, as Dagda wasn't a very combative trainer, so the chance to stretch his legs and get a feel for his abilities was rather welcome to him. "Why sell Team Yell out to Rose? What if Rose turned them on your sister?" Dagda asked, watching Piers return his first defeated Pokemon.

The long haired Gym Leader looked to him, a frown across his features. "We had a deal. Rose's guys wouldn't go anywhere near Marnie." he said, and Dagda nodded, watching Piers slide another Pokeball down his sleeve. "What about if there was a boy Marnie liked? Would he be off limits too?" he asked, and Piers narrowed his eyes before he moved again.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody in Marnie's life but me and Team Yell." he said, and Dagda hummed. He was obviously lying, but if he could bluff well enough, he'd be able to sow seeds of doubt in Piers' mind. Maybe this particular man could be rehabilitated, brought back into the light. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, Piers frowning as he tossed a second Pokeball.

"Were you able to learn anything?" Ozzy asked, and Gorias shook his head. "Lass behind the counter is just as puzzled. Although, she did say that a few of the kids had a couple things in common." he mused, and the others listened intently. "Let me guess, they were fans of Piers or friends of Marnie before they vanished, huh?" Otis asked, and the Electivire nodded.

"It's almost like anyone that got close to the Lass up and vanished. Probably how her brother got her to agree to having a gaggle of goons around her. Dustbag's been taking out her friends to keep her under his control." he surmised, and the others wondered about this. "Why keep such a tight hold over her life, even if he's disguised it or made excuses for it?" Lars asked, and Marko blinked.

"Forsooth, he be a demon. Convinced by the Trickster that the other half of his soul is within." Marko said, and Gorias shrugged. "Until I get proof otherwise, the cat's spot on. This guy's takin' out the Lass' chums so he can have her to himself." he said, Lars, Otis and Ozzy frowning or shuddering at the thought.

The second Pokemon Dagda was met with was a Scrafty. It was a far better opponent for Danzig, as it had a clear cut type advantage, and a really strong one at that. Dagda knew that four of his six current Pokemon all had a weakness to Fighting type moves, but Dagda put a large amount of their training into getting around that weakness. Defense exercises and hand to hand combat training. All of it was designed to get around their shared weakness.

"Scrafty, use Head Smash!" Piers called, the Pokemon calling out as it began to surge forward, it's skull and mohawk glowing a bright white. With his increased physical abilities thanks to Bulk Up, Danzig would be more equipped to take the blow, but it would still hurt like hell.

"Danzig, Obstruct!" Dagda called, taking into consideration the fact that Obstagoons were a naturally defensive species. The X shaped barrier formed again, and the Scrafty crashed into it, it's head snapping back as Danzig cast his arms out. "Cross Chop."

The Obstagoon's arms came down in the same shape as the barrier, the speed almost making the attack look superficial. However, the Scrafty called out, stumbling back as blood sprayed from it's chest. It stumbled, trying to keep it's footing as it bumped into the cage. "Scrafty, get a hold of yourself and use Drain Punch!" Piers called, the Pokemon shaking it's head as it regained it's composure.

"Danzig, Thrash."

Danzig closed in, almost sliding across the ground with balled fists. The Scrafty's right fist began to glow a bright green color as it throw a cross, the long necked weasel hooking it's head beneath the punch. Danzig's jaws clamped on the Pokemon's thin bicep, twirling and twisting with his whole body in a circle, slamming the lizardine Pokemon against the cage, blood spraying from the wound as Danzig released his hold.

Danzig threw a right uppercut, the Hoodlum Pokemon unable to fall back with the cage behind him. A left cross followed, the Pokemon grunting in pain, the adrenaline of the battle causing blood to ooze from it's wounds. A right bodyblow and left elbow followed, the fourth strike hitting the Pokemon in the temple and dazing it.

Danzig rolled with the momentum of the left elbow, twisting his body and throwing a right backfist that struck the Pokemon in the face directly, the light in it's eyes fading as it simply slumped against the cage, it's blood covering the pant like membrane it wore about it's lower half.

Piers returned the Pokemon before Danzig could even straighten his posture and return to Dagda's side, another Pokeball already slid down his sleeve like a round chambered in a gun. The Halfling trainer wasn't amused, and he began to find that Piers' inability to think for himself was rather annoying. He had complete faith in Rose. In a man that _ate_ _children._

"You can always forfeit. I just want to talk, Piers." he said, and the gym leader scoffed. "About what? Some bullshit agenda you have? I bet you're so full of yourself that you haven't paid a single lick of attention to how your actions will damage the entire region!" he shouted, and Dagda narrowed his eyes.

"The region needs this. I've met people from seven other regions that act like Galar is just one huge concentration camp. I know that without Rose, Macros Cosmos and the Galar League will suffer, but I have no plans of simply taking out the bad guy and leaving everyone to fend for themselves. That'd make me just as guilty." he said, and Piers laughed, a scoffing sound that was more bitter than the blackest coffee.

"Listen to yourself! You're preaching like some kind of duty bound messiah, completely convinced that what the world needs is his divine intervention! Everything was fine before you came along! Before you, I never had to pick up the phone to hear fear and sadness in my sister's voice!" he shouted, and Dagda blinked. That's what this was about.

Marnie was upset that she lost to him, and afraid of what he did to her lackeys outside of Stow on Side. In her distress, she called the only person she had to confide in. Her older brother. A man who was miles and miles away doing his job, battling children and singing songs while his sister sat half a region away, feeling unsafe. Piers wasn't some monster that victimized children and supplied Rose with mercenaries to cover it up. He was someone happy with the fallacy that Rose constructed, and angry at Dagda for threatening to change their cookie cutter lifestyle.

"I've never hurt your sister. I only acted out against her posse because they were getting physical with a close friend of mine. Wouldn't you do the same if someone bothered her?" he asked, and Piers grit his teeth. Dagda was making sense right now, too much sense. Piers hated this. Rose never mentioned that Dagda had the ability to relate to him and understand his anger, his pain. He was supposed to be a monster.

There had to be someone trying to change him. Yeah, that was it, an outside force that was trying to make Dagda manipulative, take away his fear inducing violence and evil and replace it with honeyed words and a silver tongue. Piers' eyes scanned the battlefield, from his stage to the cage to Bede to the blood of his Scrafty to-

To Bede. That was it. The child that Rose had called his 'Perfect Angel' was trying to fix him. He was trying to snap the horns from his head and mold them into a halo, to paint his wings white. He was the problem, and if he could stop Dagda and get Bede back to Rose, then he could lock himself in Spikemuth with Marnie and never have to worry about her again. It would be just the two of them, forever.

The third Pokemon Dagda faced off against was a Weavile, a long eared male that sported one golden canine, and a dead eyed gaze that looked almost as depraved as his trainer. "Weavile, Blizzard!" he called, the Pokemon inhaling before releasing a huge wave of cold energy from it's maw, covering the ground and the chain links of the cage fence with slick snow and ice, the temperature dropping as Dagda began to feel goosebumps form across his skin.

"Night Slash!"

Using the slippery floor like an ice rink, the Weavile began to slide forward, it's claws elongated and black as it closed in. Dagda narrowed his eyes, wondering exactly what Piers was really up to, fully aware that using a Dark type move on a Dark type Pokemon wasn't the smartest thing in the world. "Danzig, Obstruct!"

Danzig moved to cross his arms, and Piers cracked a smirk for the first time in the battle. "Agility!" he called, the Weavile's speed increasing as it vanished, Danzig's crimson eyes scanning the room for the Pokemon. He located it standing atop one of the cage's walls, a smirk across it's features. Dagda frowned. He had to do something about the ice and snow before he could get to the Weavile.

"Danzig, Fire Punch on the floor!" he called, and Piers laughed to himself, watching Danzig's fists light up in bright flames before he began to move. "Weavile, Cross Chop!" he called, the Pokemon leaping from the cage as Danzig's fists moved towards the ground. The ice type twirled in the air, it's glowing claws coming down, raking across Danzig's back as his fists hit the ground.

Danzig lurched forward, slipping on the melting ice and landing on his stomach. "Focus Blast!"

The Weavile landed gracefully, leaping and flipping backward as it held it's palms together. It's hands spread slowly as it rotated in the air, a ball of condensed blue energy forming. The Weavile's feet collided with the wall of the cage before it vaulted itself forward. With it's enhanced speed thanks to Agility, it reached Danzig before he even had to time to move, slamming the ball of energy into the small of his back as it ruptured, the explosion blinding Dagda for a split second as the Weavile returned to Piers' side.

When the dust cleared, Danzig was on one knee, panting with blood dripping from his back, staining his fur. Bede was able to see the wound, and he was shocked that the Pokemon could take such punishment and still desire to fight. Was there something he was missing about the whole scenario? Could Danzig not afford to give in, or was Dagda pushing him too hard? He'd never seen a battle like this before, where Pokemon were so violent and physical, so _personal._

Dagda wasn't happy. He'd been outsmarted, and that wasn't something that he enjoyed. "On your feet Danzig!" he shouted, and Piers began to laugh. "Look at you! You're pushing an injured, bloodied Pokemon because it fits your agenda! That thing should be on it's way to a Pokemon Center, not commanded to it's feet!" he shouted, and Dagda inhaled.

"You don't understand our relationship at all, Piers. The bond between brothers is one that goes beyond Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer, beyond Human, Halfling and Pokemon. It's a mutual agreement to push the other harder and harder. If I let Danzig collapse while you still drew breath to mock him, I'd have failed him." he said, Danzig's bloodied frame wobbling back to a vertical base.

"There you go again, talking like some knight in a fairy tale! I'm sick of you trying to change our way of life, and acting so self righteous while doing it! Weavile, finish him off with Cross Chop!" he called, his anger radiating to his Pokemon, the red eared Pokemon calling out as it's clawed hands began to glow a bright blue color.

It surged forward, it's increased speed making it appear like a black flash as it closed the distance in a fraction of a second, it's arms up and spread, a gleeful grin across it's face as it's golden canine shimmered off the droplets of water across the battlefield from the melted ice.

"Counter."

Danzig exploded into motion, weaving beneath his opponent and catching him between the legs and over his right shoulder. He spun, twisting his body and slamming the Pokemon to the ground. The Weavile let out a huge gasp, the sudden shift in momentum combined with the impact knocking the air from his lungs and scattering his mind. "Glare."

The Weavile looked to the long necked weasel that stood over him, it's bloodlusted crimson orbs freezing it solid, paralyzing him to the spot in fear, his body unable to respond to either his mind or Piers' cries for him to move. The Weavile could only watch as the bloodied form of an opponent he was sure he defeated walked over to a wall, interlacing his fingers into the cage as he slowly, almost tauntingly, began to scale the metal structure.

"I talk like this because I have to believe what I'm saying, Piers. If I just said 'I'm gonna save everyone' or something childish, I wouldn't believe it myself. If I can't convince myself that this is what needs to be done, how will those close to me support me, help me, trust me? I'm not full of hot air." he said, his gaze traveling to Danzig, who stood on the wall of the cage, glaring down at both Piers and the paralyzed Pokemon laying in the center of the battlefield.

"Call it whatever you want, and lash out at me if you desire, but I will not stop until Rose is dead. If you're so afraid of Rose's death ruining your life, than maybe…. Maybe it wasn't worth living." he said, locking eyes with his first partner. "Danzig. Body Slam."

Danzig leaped from the top of the cage, his body flipping backwards in midair as he flew through the sky. His twisting, looping form came down like a shooting star, slamming into the Weavile in a cross body lateral press, the air vanishing from the Pokemon's lungs, the lack of oxygen combined with the pain shocking the light from his eyes, his unconscious body unmoving beneath the Obstagoon's flying assault.

When Piers returned the Pokemon, Dagda inhaled.

"You can still forfeit. I won't hold it against you if you concede. You can see that Danzig is too strong for you to defeat." he said, and Piers grit his teeth. He couldn't take it any more.

Rose was right. Dagda was an arrogant, self righteous monster that viewed himself as some kind of invincible messiah. His Pokemon were like the Apostles, blessed, elevated individuals that shared in his ridiculous worldview. He had to do something. He only had one Pokemon left, but he had to make it count.

The final Pokemon that Piers released was an Obstagoon. A male of the same species as Danzig, the two monochrome beasts locking eyes and taking steps closer to each other. The duo snarled in each other's faces, both pairs of crimson orbs filled with rage and hatred, the Pokemon itching for the chance to strike the other. Both trainers could see this, and there was only one single command that needed to be given over the course of the entire confrontation between the two Obstagoons. "Close Combat."

They lashed out, Danzig striking his foe in the throat as a fist found it's way to his temple. Both weasels stumbled back, Danzig recovering first. He threw a right cross, the other Obstagoon blocking with his left forearm, throwing a right bodyblow. Danzig raised his left knee to block, throwing a left uppercut that hooked inwards. He struck his foe in the throat, separating the two of them.

The Obstagoon recovered, swinging his long neck like a club and striking Danzig in the shoulder, making him stumble to the right. He rolled with the momentum, falling back and catching his foe by the throat with his right hand, dragging him and throwing him to the side. Both of them rose to their feet at the same time, Danzig able to throw a left jab.

The Obstagoon blocked by raising his right knee. He threw a left hook, and Danzig weaved under and around the attack. He slid his left hand off the Obstagoon's knee, catching him in a standing arm triangle before lifting him and falling forward. The other weasel was slammed to the ground, Danzig able to rise back to his feet first.

The Obstagoon was quick to recover, and used his left leg to strike Danzig's left knee, making him stumble as he vaulted back to his feet. He roared, catching Danzig about the waist and roaring as he ran at the cage. He slammed Danzig into the cage, using the momentum to release his hold and take a step back before roaring again.

He began to unleash a volley of attacks. Danzig couldn't follow any of them, feeling punches to his abdomen, chest, shoulders and throat in quick succession as his back was grinded against the links of the cage. He could feel the blood seeping from the aggravated wound from the Weavile, his arms reaching up and grabbing the cage.

While holding the cage in a tight grip, Danzig lifted his feet up and kicked his foe in the chest, knocking him back long enough to pull his body up, hooking the claws on his toes around the cage. With his feet hooked into the links of the cage, he was able to use his hands, parrying punches from the other weasel as he dangled by his toes.

The Obstagoon realized that his punches weren't working, hopping up and swinging his right foot. He struck Danzig, knocking him from the cage. The two reached their feet at the same time, Danzig's back to the cage once again. They simply stared at each other, as if sizing each other up after their initial series of clashes. It was like a cage fight, when the fighters sat across from each other after each round, a brief respite from the adrenaline fueled combat that they had just gotten through.

"Stop hesitating! I want that Obstagoon carried out of here in a body bag! I don't give a shit what Rose says!" Piers shouted, the incensed words goading the Obstagoon into action, a wild right haymaker striking Danzig in the temple.

Danzig bounced off the cage, seeing a left uppercut coming at him. He weaved underneath the blow, rising behind his foe and catching him about the waist. He moved to throw him overhead, but the other weasel was able to reverse the hold, breaking free and catching Danzig in the same rear waist lock. He cursed, trying to break free by sliding his hands between his body and the grip of his opponent. However, that played right into his plan.

Caught by the wrist, Danzig was shoved forward and released, spinning as his elbow extended farther and harder than he wanted it too, the grip vice like as he was pulled forward. The Obstagoon struck Danzig with a lariat, his broad muscled arm striking Danzig's long throat and knocking him to the ground. Danzig cursed at the pain, hyperventilating through his nose to maintain enough oxygen to his brain.

Using his hands, Danzig pushed himself up quickly, first into a bridge, and then swinging his legs up. He had a second, if that, with the other weasel's back to him. He caught his foe's neck between his feet as he stood on his hands. He pulled as hard as he could, throwing him overhead and at the opposite wall of the cage.

The Obstagoon hit the other wall, bouncing off with less damage than if he hit the building wall between the caged battlefield and the surrounding city. He watched Danzig vault back to his feet, another momentary respite, this one lasting less than a half a second. Barely enough time for either trainer to give a command or even cheer on their respective Obstagoon.

Piers' Obstagoon moved first. Danzig moved to take a defensive stance, but his stance faltered when he realized that the Obstagoon didn't move for him. Instead, he used his position to his advantage, catching Bede in his grip, holding him in a tight sleeper that he struggled against. "Let me go!"

Dagda's temper flared immediately, his gaze cast to Piers. "Is this what the fuck you had in mind!? You wanted to harm an innocent human because I threatened your master!?" he growled, and Piers frowned, Bede scratching and clawing at the Obstagoon to no avail. "Let me go dammit!"

Piers inhaled, his posture suddenly diffusing and relaxing, as if he had just escaped certain death. "You can always _forfeit_. I won't hold it against you if you concede." he said, a sly smirk across his features as he used Dagda's words against him. He grit his teeth, his eyes traveling to Bede, who was still fruitlessly struggling against the weasel, even trying to bite him or aim a kick at it's groin. Nothing was working, and his grip showed no signs of weakening as the seconds passed on and on.

Dagda looked to Danzig, who stood unmoving, his palms open and fingers spread. Except for two of them. The index and middle fingers on Danzig's right hand were pressed together, and Dagda wondered why. Was it an injury to his hand or the nerves in or along his hand or arm, or did he have something planned? Dagda had to buy some time.

"I won't concede to a coward who attacks bystanders in a gym battle! This is supposed to be a duel between men, a confrontation between warriors!" he shouted, and Piers frowned. "I'm tired of you talking like some kind of comic book character. Either forfeit and go away, or I'll have to hurt him." he said, and Dagda looked to Danzig, who only locked eyes with him.

Dagda looked to Bede, who gave him a pleading look. He knew that Dagda had an immense amount of pride in who he was and what he did, and his last entrance to a gym battle was proof of that. He was a theatric man with a heart of gold and an unshakable resolve. He'd hate to cause him to break his record. But more than that, he'd hate the guilt that would plague Dagda if he didn't do as he was commanded.

Dagda was at a crossroads, and he had to make a decision. Did he choose someone that he loved, that he swore to protect, or did he choose his pride? Did he keep his promise to Bede to protect him, or keep his promise to himself and all of his other allies that he would win battle after battle without a single Pokemon falling? Could he really face anyone, even Bede, if he allowed himself to forfeit to some incestuous singer in a cage? After he went through the trouble of damaging public property and fighting off a horde of men to get here?

"Dagda…. He can't understand me, so listen closely." Danzig said, low and in a whisper, so that Piers would simply think he was a growling beast, agitated at the discomfort of his master. Dagda paid close attention to Danzig's words, his posture unchanging. "We have to do it, Dagda. We have to let Rose win just this once." he said, and Dagda furrowed his brow, wondering exactly what he meant by that.

Letting Rose win was the opposite of what he wanted. But… what capacity was Danzig talking about? He already broke in and they already beat down most of the citizens, so what else could he mean? His gaze moved to Danzig's two fingers that were still pressed together. Realization dawned on him. They had to let Rose win _that_ way. His gaze passed to Piers, and he inhaled.

He dropped to one knee, bowing his head and pressing his right fist against the ground. Piers smiled, looking at him with a broad grin before he slowly started to laugh.

"Look at you know! The great Morningstar, the Blooming Demon, brought to his knees by a man who can't even use Dynamax! You're pathetic! Let me hear it! Say that you concede!" he shouted, Danzig closing his eyes as he waited for Dagda to speak.

"Bede…. I'm sorry." he said, the white haired boy feeling his heart sink as the smile vanished from Piers' face.

Danzig moved quickly, taking one step forward and swinging his arms inward, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his tongue fell from between his jaws. His posture dropped as he spread his arms, The Obstagoon screaming in pain as a white line appeared across his throat.

It began to glow, the light swelling as Bede closed his eyes and put his hands over his head as the light burst, the Pokemon's throat exploding as blood, bone and tissue were sprayed across the field, and across Bede's hair and clothing. The beast's grip faltered, Bede falling from his body and hitting the ground with enough time to turn around and see the horrific sight of the Obstagoon's ruptured throat, the carcass laying on the ground with blood pooling beneath it.

Piers was in complete shock, the sight making him take a fearful step back as Dagda rose to his feet. He had an odd look across his face, somewhere between sadness and melancholy, like a child staring at a playground from a rain soaked window. "You supplied men to Rose for him to use in the genocide of Halflings and the kidnapping of children." he said, taking a step closer as Danzig moved to Bede.

"You acted arrogantly to protect a lifestyle where you allow overzealous men to fawn over your sister, for you to fawn over her." he said, his steps slow and methodical.

"You attempted to injure my brother, to disgrace me by making me concede and break my promise to those I go to war for, to those I go to war with." he said, approaching the stage with a frown spreading across his features.

"And you attempted to use someone I love to do it. To _use_ something of mine against me is something that I will not allow to go unpunished." he said, and Piers felt himself fall back, scuttling towards the wall as Dagda continued to approach. "Danzig was correct. This time, Rose wins. He will have every right to spew his propaganda about me breaking into the city, tearing through it's inhabitants and obliterating you."

As he said this, Dagda offered Piers a hand. It seemed like an odd thing to do, but with Danzig's broad, monochrome body blocking Bede's view of the duo, he figured it couldn't hurt. He accepted the gesture, grabbing Dagda's hand and allowing Dagda to being pulling him to his feet.

It was the worst, and the last decision he'd ever make.

Dagda yanked him forward, catching him in a standing arm triangle and stepping forward, his knees bent as he looked down to Piers.

The gym leader was unable to move, held in a triangle hold with his feet on the ground while bent backwards. Dagda leaned forward and smiled, his blind eye peering into Piers' soul, judging him for all of the sins he'd ever committed. "I heard Hell has a pretty hot crowd."

Dagda fell back, spinning and twisting with all of his might.


	62. Stage 62: Karamatsu Shinju

Exiting Spikemuth, Dagda glanced to Bede, who seemed rather upset, the blood from Piers' Obstagoon still in his hair and on his clothes, particularly his signature trenchcoat. His partner never carried a bag, as the coat was loaded with a bunch of pockets that contained all of his belongings. For it to get stained with blood was quite a tragedy, hence why Dagda apologized beforehand.

"Lad, should we move on now, or tomorrow?" Gorias asked, Dagda glancing to the sky and seeing the sun hanging low in the sky, the horizon starting to darken. "Tomorrow. I want to get to Hammerlocke tomorrow and then battle Raihan the next day." he explained, and Marko glanced to his brother in arms. "What do we do for camp? Go south again or remain stalwart, where the scallywags shalt surely beith upon us?" he asked, and Dagda glanced to Bede.

"South. Something near water." he said, the six Pokemon all moving out and heading south as they made their own preparations for the night's camp and dinner. Alone, Dagda looked to Bede, who stared at nothing in particular, a frown across his normally soft and welcoming features. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Bede glanced to him, an odd look in his eyes that Dagda couldn't read.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice but a whisper. Dagda inhaled. He didn't really know the details of how Danzig learned the move either, but he was aware that it was some kind of special technique that Atilla taught him the last time they trained together. He thought it was a weird move too, but it was unquestionably effective.

"I don't know what he calls it, but it's some kind of secret attack that Danzig learned from Atilla. He uses Embargo to wrap an invisible thread around an opponent, and then uses a combination of Vice Grip and Dark Pulse to cause the neck injury and the explosion." he explained, and Bede nodded absentmindedly. He wasn't really paying attention. Something else was bothering him.

Dagda put an arm around his shoulder, silently escorting him south, to a similar area to where they made camp yesterday. Dagda looked to the sky, seeing the first stars begin to shine and sparkle in the final orange hues of the evening. His gaze then moved to the water, which he knew would be incredibly cold given both the location and time of day. Dagda sighed, wondering if he kept a pot or something on him.

He sat Bede down, his friend obviously shaken up about the whole scenario. He tossed his bag to Ozzy, who began shuffling through it for his normal cooking utensils. Dagda noticed a small pot, the kind of thing you'd warm up a can of soup in. "Ozzy, after dinner, can you boil some water so Bede can get the blood out of his hair?" he asked, and the wolf glanced between the two trainers before nodding.

Dagda took a seat next to Bede, deciding that what his friend needed was someone to console him, or at the least be there. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked, and his friend nodded his head. Slowly, shakily. It was like he was unsure himself. Dagda looked him over again, seeing the blood in his fluffy white hair and across the coat that he always wore. It was even on the undersuit that he wore beneath his clothing. Infact, there was a blood spatter on the right calf.

That's when Dagda understood. The vulgarity of the scene, the rush of the emotion, the pain from being held back and struggling and the blood covering his injured leg must have triggered some kind of repressed memories, or have otherwise upset him by reminding him of the horrific incident. Dagda threw an arm around him, pulling him closer as he inhaled.

"Any luck with your end?" Gladion asked, expecting to hear a 'no' on the other end of the line. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised by a 'little bit'. Nappa had returned to Galar over the last day, and he made for Macros Cosmos to speak to Oleana himself. He failed of course, but he learned more than enough.

"What do ya got?" he asked, and Nappa hummed. "Oleana didn't give me anything cuz I couldn't get to her, but with the injuries she had, I bet that Rose turned on her. If she was the one we were looking for, I doubt she'd still be alive. There's gotta be something else. Did you get the information I asked for from Raihan?" he asked, and he heard a grunt on the other end of the line.

The sounds of keystrokes followed, clicks and clacks that Nappa had become very accustomed to hearing in the company of his former rival. "Yeah, the Hammerlocke lore says that the 'First Kings' of Galar had platinum blonde hair. There's nothing on noteworthy features like heterchromia or any inhuman features from the stuff I got. Any platinum blondes around?" he asked, and Nappa grunted, a dissatisfied sound.

"Nothing. Exactly what does it say about the 'Fairy King'? If he was just a platinum blonde cousin of my ancestors, it'd be a lot easier. Anything on the other side of the family? The native settlers or what have you?" he asked, and Gladion hummed, a response that was the opposite of his own previous grunt. "The Tuatha settled in Galar from some unknown area very, very close to the time that Katen and her cousins all arrived. I think the Tuatha were a group of foreigners living in Ransei, like Thorkrom's paternal ancestors." he explained, and Nappa listened intently.

"The oldest tale I can find in the databases I have access to speaks about Katen's husband, the King of the Tuatha. His name was, ironically enough, Dagda Gae Bolg. There is one thing here about the old king that sticks out to me." he noted, and Nappa found himself chuckling. That was rather amusing to him, that the old king of the Galarian natives had the same name as his protege. "What was it? A birthmark or something?"

"No, it was his dexterity. King Dagda was left handed and left footed, a trait that was supposedly passed on to his sons. I've traced the intel and there's three or four generations between Dagda and Katen, and then the 'First Kings'. Everything I have from the tests, Anubis and Raihan all says that the left handedness is hereditary. So if the person we're looking for is male, they'll likely be platinum blonde and left handed. If it's a female, good luck." he said.

Nappa rolled his eyes. He thanked his friend before he hung up, grumbling to himself as he opened the refrigerator. He had returned home by midnight, deciding that he'd give it another go in a few days. He wanted to help Galar, to be sure, but his primary focus was his own family. He had complete faith that Dagda would be able to take care of the region for a day or two while he was gone.

"You normally don't eat this late." he heard, turning to see his wife walking towards the couch, their sleeping son in her arms. He was a monstrous child, easily the size of an average human toddler or larger. His hair was black, and his eyes were a crimson color, much like his father. His mother was a little upset he didn't inherit her dark purple locks, but there was always a chance that he'd have purple highlights. At least he had her coffee colored skin.

"He wake up?" Nappa asked, a bag of grapes in his hand as he joined his wife on the couch. She groaned as she nodded, slowly rocking the massive baby. "He was upset that his father is going on wild goose chases when he could just ask Shere-Khan to do everything." she said, a snarky tone her voice letting Nappa know that their infant son infact did not say that.

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if Broly said anything along those lines." he mused, and Ghia chuckled, reaching for the bag of grapes with her feet. Nappa watched with a brow raised as she stuck her toes in the bag and plucked out a grape before flicking it in the air. She caught it in her pearly teeth before clamping her jaws shut, leaving Nappa incredibly amused.

"Now what? Gladion sending you on another wild goose chase?" she asked, and he shook his head. "No, I'm gonna let this one rest for now. We're closer at least. The rightful heir to Galar's monarchy is our distant cousin, and we found that two of the hereditary traits that are commonly passed down are platinum blonde hair and left handedness in males." he said, and she hummed, glancing down to the sleeping giant on her chest.

"You figured it out yet?" she asked, and Nappa blinked. Was she trying to tease him? Surely if it was obvious enough that his wife could just talk to him for a minute or so and figure it out, he could too, right? Was this more of that inexplicable 'women's intuition' that his father spoke of? He'd heard tales of how his mothers seemed to have all the answers or the magic words to trigger an epiphany, something that happened to his father often, since he's had three wives for over a century.

"No, I haven't. Are you spying on me or is this just more of you trying to prove that you have the brains in the relationship?" he quipped, and she giggled, shifting their son so that she could hum and smirk. "I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you if you admit that I'm smarter than you." she said, and Nappa blinked. He knew that his wife had a playful personality, but this was something else.

He rolled his eyes, far too curious about what she thought she knew. "Fine. I concede that you, Ghidorah Hitoawa, are smarter than I, Field Researcher, Genetic Scientist, and multi-regional Pokemon League Champion, Nappa Hitoawa." he said, and she giggled at the sound of those words, taking them as sincere despite the sickening level of sarcasm that they were said with.

"Well, you're looking for someone that Rose is paying close attention to, who is a native, that's descended from both those Tootoo people and your super great aunt, that might have super blonde hair and is left handed, right?" she asked, and Nappa nodded. He'd said as much. What had she put together that him and his friend hadn't?

"Well, I was watching some gym battles from Galar, and I saw the kid! He was really cute, too." she said, and Nappa made a face. She connected a child she saw in a gym battle to all of the conspiracy theorist searching and testing he'd done? How exactly? "Where?" he asked, and she hummed.

"Well, I don't know that place, but he had on a really nice costume. I wish I could've gotten you to wear something like that at that age." she said, a sly smirk on her face. Nappa sighed, forgetting the fact that his wife was decades and decades older than him, and that she was one of the first people to hold him when he was a small child. Her patience was beyond even a God's. Then, he blinked.

The thing that connected every dot to Nappa was the last statement. It was one of those shell shocking epiphanies that would be accompanied by a shimmering lightbulb or a change in background musik. Left handed, bright hair, a Galarian gym battle, and a _costume_. Nappa was almost ready to slap himself for being so oblivious to it. He needed to make a few phone calls first thing tomorrow. "Son of a Houndoom."

With most of the Pokemon asleep, Dagda glanced to Bede. He hadn't moved or said much, and had barely eaten. He was very shaken up by the entire scenario, and Dagda had to get through to him. "It's not good to keep everything to yourself. You'll feel better if you let it all out." he said, his friend looking to him with a frown across his features.

"Why did you kill them?" he asked, and Dagda sighed. He knew that this conversation would be one that he'd eventually end up having with _someone_, he just hoped it was a civilian or a Halfling that was easy to convince. Having to convince Bede, who was already a victim of violence and the like, would be much more difficult. "Let's get you cleaned up while I explain." he mused.

Dagda was incredibly amused at how much was shoved into his bag. He didn't often think about it or go into it, but he made the assumption that while his back was turned, his Pokemon were filling it with supplies. Especially from Spikemuth, as the bag was noticeably heavier. He was glad that there was a decent cloth that he could clean the dried blood with, and a brush for his friend's hair.

"I did that because I was angry. Piers interrupted our Gym Battle to attack you. He went after a bystander during a duel between men, a duel that he was employed to carry out to the fullest extent of not only his ability, but with the honor befitting a man of the League." he explained, sighing at how theatric he sounded. He knew that there'd be some kind of downside to being an actor. It was his dialogue choices.

Bede felt Dagda press the warm, damp cloth along his collarbone, the dried blood on his flesh flaking off quickly at the touch. "So you did it to… protect me?" he asked, and Dagda nodded, a positive grunt accompanying the motion. Dagda sighed, frowning as he looked to the coat, which would need more professional care than he or his Pokemon, most of which who had claws, could offer.

He grabbed Bede's chin, pushing his head back and humming to himself as he slowly poured water over his brow and hair, taking care not to burn his friend as he did so. "Of course I did. I already told you that I'd protect you. I made that quite clear to everyone." he said, running a brush through his hair, the sound of Bede's breathing and the cackling campfire incredibly soothing to the Grimmsnarl.

Dagda was glad that the heat from the water washed the blood from his friend's hair rather quickly, and he could see the yellow highlights the flames left on his white hair. Bede's hair was very, very curly, and it twisted back up almost as soon as the brush left it, something else that amused Dagda, as he watched the curls bounce with a childlike curiosity.

"Why?"

Dagda blinked, stopped by the question as he looked back to Bede. Dagda was unable to really respond to that quickly for two reasons. The first was obviously because the question was confusing. He had already made his desires and intentions clear, so what else was there to question?

The second, and more important to the Dark Messiah, was that with the starlit sky as a backdrop, and the cackling campfire casting dancing shadows, Bede's quizzical look was mesmerizing. His hair was about his face, curling back up as the flames dried it, and with the flames reflecting off of his bright purple hair, Dagda almost forgot where he was.

Although, he did know where he was, and more importantly, he needed to give Bede an answer. Why _did_ Dagda allow himself to be driven to murder? _Why_ did Piers feel like targeting Bede would turn the tides on Dagda? Both of these questions stemmed from one thing.

Dagda never really did get to ask his father about this specifically, but he assumed that since his father was a Demon and his mother was a human, it wouldn't be a problem. Although, where did that leave Dagda? He was Half Pokemon, meaning that he wasn't even the same species as most of the people he spoke to on a regular basis. Did that make it worse? Or better? He shook his head, realizing that he was thinking about random things that didn't matter.

He inhaled, smiling as he grabbed Bede's hand in his. He intertwined their fingers, glancing to the moonlit sky and the sleeping forms of their Pokemon scattered about the campsite, Gorias _somehow_ able to give Dagda a thumbs up while snoring and mumbling about some 'dustbag' or another.

"Because from the very first time we met in the Galar Mine, I knew that you were special. You were a great rival, and our battles were some of my favorite. We have great chemistry, and you did look _really_ good in that costume Heinreich made." he said, Bede grumbling to himself, heat spreading across his face at Dagda's comment.

"We both care about Belphegor and we both want Rose gone. And our Pokemon get along too." he noted, gesturing to Ozzy, who was resting next to Selene, the duo rather complacent beneath the stars. Bede looked to their intertwined fingers and smiled.

He understood now. He had never felt like this before, since he spent most of his life in Rose's clutches. This feeling of happiness and freedom was foreign to him, but incredibly welcome. He was able to spend time with his Pokemon all day long. No more rushing to win battle after battle to impress Rose, or to meet him for lunch or something similar.

All he needed now was Dagda. He was able to sleep comfortably. Even on days when he laid against rocks or on the hard ground, he still slept much more peacefully, his dreams far more pleasant and his body feeling far more rested when the sun rose. It was blissful. He remembered that one time Oleana had said to him 'You'll find somebody, and they'll make you as happy as Chairman Rose makes me.'

He smiled again. Sure, Dagda wasn't completely human, and he was a killer, but he was _his _killer.


	63. Stage 63: Roots Bloody Roots

With the sun bearing overhead, Dagda looked towards Spikemuth City. His mind continued to wander as he thought. Was killing Piers the right thing to do? Sure, he could tell that the man was a villain of some form, a zealot with a disturbing love of his sister, but he was still a human being.

His thoughts then traveled to Marnie, who would return home to find everything in tatters, her fellow townsfolk scattered across the broken down city, and her brother and his ace Pokemon dead on the battlefield. The girl would likely never be the same, and he wondered what path the trauma would take her down. Would Piers' death ruin her psyche, or would it liberate her of his oddly protective grip? He sighed at the thought of the girl being collateral damage.

His eyes passed to his Pokemon, who were all in varying states of consciousness, the sun still not at it's peak in the sky. He was in no rush, as he knew but a single long tunnel separated him from Hammerlocke. He was excited to battle Raihan, who was his final hurdle before the Pokemon League, but neither of them were in a rush. Infact, it was the opposite. Taking their time was preferable because of how it would agitate Rose.

"What's the plan for today Lad?"

Dagda cast his gaze to Gorias, his Electivire the defacto leader of his team, his Troupe. He inhaled, his eyes scanning the area once more.

"We're moving through the tunnel. Just incase it takes a while or Rose wants to ambush us on the other side, I want all of you to go around the tunnel. Over it, to the side, whatever. I want you all waiting for me and Bede when we exit."

The assembling group of Pokemon all glanced between each other. Their partner, the Lead Actor of the Troupe, had a point. Rose had already sent people to end Dagda's life or the lives of those around him multiple times. Sure, they never succeeded, but the thought that one of Rose's underlings would have what it took to stop Dagda always pressed on their minds.

"Are you and the little Laddie gonna be alright without us?" Gorias asked, and Dagda nodded. His right arm started to change color, wrapped with black, muscle like hairs that tipped his fingers with razor sharp claws. Gorias nodded, remembering that his brother in arms was a Halfling with a therian form, making him as dangerous as any of the large, powerful Pokemon he bonded with.

Gorias turned to the rest of the group, who all seemed ready to move out. "We move in pairs. Ozzy with Lars, Otis is with me and Danzig with Marko. Let's go!" he called, the group splitting into a trio of pairs and moving off.

Dagda turned back to Bede, who was finishing his preparations to move. He had to rely on Dagda to carry most of his things in his larger bag, which he left with Lars. His puffy trenchcoat, which was covered with pouches to carry his things, was filthy, stained with blood and in desperate need of a thorough cleaning. He felt odd not wearing it and feeling the weight on his shoulders, but he'd have to make do.

The two of them locked eyes, and Dagda offered him a smile that the fluffy haired trainer returned. "Ready?"

Bede nodded, watching the Pokemon that Dagda sent ahead with a quizzical look on his features. "You're sending them ahead?" he asked, and Dagda nodded, the duo starting the walk up Route Nine towards the tunnel.

"I want them to wait for us at the other end of the tunnel. Just incase." he said, and Bede nodded. He had to admit that Dagda was far more cautious than he seemed, despite the fact that he sometimes made brash, in the moment decisions. A shudder ran through Bede's body at the thought of the blood that Dagda brushed out of his hair the night before.

"Dagda… does… killing people affect you?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible when asking the question. It was a serious question, as if he was asking Dagda if he had a conscious or human decency. The half blinded trainer looked to him with a nod.

"The people I've killed in my life…. They mean nothing to me. It's their families and friends I feel sadness for." he explained, tilting his head as he thought about it.

"It's a two sided sadness. Firstly, I feel a sadness that they will be distraught, grieving and that their lives will never be the same again. However, more than that, I feel sad myself that that's even a possibility. The people I've killed in my life are all monsters, subhuman villains that pray on the weak, the minority, the meek. People that… deserve what I did to them."

Bede looked to him, processing what he said as the turned towards the tunnel. Dagda was a complex young man, and Bede wondered exactly what it was about him that drew the two of them together. Surely, a demonic guardian angel like figure that was willing to end lives to protect him was what he needed given his circumstances, but what exactly did he do for Dagda? He wasn't strong, or a Halfling, or even much of a cheerleader.

He shook his head and returned his thoughts to what Dagda said. Bede might have been far less extreme and decisive, but he had to admit that Dagda's theatric words carried weight. The people that Bede knew he'd ended the lives of were all some kind of criminal. Two men who were hauling off a girl to be cannibalized, an incestual Gym Leader who supplied Rose with men to commit such heinous acts.

Bede might have a bias, but he couldn't argue with Dagda's statement that they deserved what they got. Or what Rose and his underlings were going to get, should they refuse to repent and renounce the false messiah. The light began to vanish around them as they entered the tunnel, and Bede stared ahead to see a speck of light at the other end.

"You sure about this?" Magni asked, surprised at how agitated his younger brother was. It wasn't like Nappa to get worked up like this.

"Positive. I've run the tests and all of it adds up. I'm just pissed I didn't realize it sooner."

The Hitoawa clan rarely met up in one place often, particularly _with _the Lionhearts. However, this was a unique circumstance, and everyone needed to hear it.

"What do you want _us_ to do? You're the one who got involved with that stupid little region." Freyja jabbed. The tall, bronze skinned woman rose one of her hunter green eyebrows, her long hair hanging over the opposite eye. Nappa looked to his sister, sighing and shrugging. He hated having to think fast. Speed wasn't his forte most of the time.

"I figured you should be informed of _why_ I'm so invested in this shitty little region. Especially if the guy that managed to run from both of our families tried to declare war on us." he mused, and his other sister, Aja, hummed.

Her skin was much lighter than her other Half-Gardevoir siblings, and her hair was an odd teal color that belied the fact that she was born with an alternate color, something that some breeders and collectors took to calling 'Shiny'.

"Well, I don't think we should do anything to antagonize the guy, or to make him that that we know. Although, shouldn't we be planning out how we're gonna reintroduce this region to the United Pokemon League and open it's borders? Y'know, the boring stuff."

The group all nodded in agreement. More important than keeping Rose calm until the time came to wipe him out was how Galar would play into the grand scheme of the world, the number of regions being added to the UPL growing every so often at the behest of those at the seat of power. The regions were all peaceful and in agreement, and with every Champion being on good terms with each other, there were no problems.

Galar was an anomaly, a lone region where the political sway and laws were directly under the Pokemon League, who used some defunct monarchy as a front for it's nefariousness. Shere-Khan was the first to speak, his eyes glancing over all of his siblings and in laws.

"The Monarchy and Pokemon League are integrated there. We should absolve both and establish a combination of sorts. The Champion of the Pokemon League is also the Champion of the Monarchy, and the Elite Four or whatever are a form of…. King's Guard."

They all chuckled or nodded at that, not surprised that the oldest of them came up with some kind of idea rather quickly. However, Scar looked to Nappa. "Do you plan on telling Dagda and his little friend about this anytime soon? Last I heard he was heading for Spikemuth. He's almost at the finish line here." he mused, and Nappa sighed.

"I wanted to brief you all before I headed out. I'm sure that by time I touch down in Galar, he'll be in Hammerlocke. There's someone there I need to visit anyway."

The dark tunnel felt like it went on forever, the only sounds they could hear being their footsteps. It was oddly empty, as if no one in the region needed to get from Hammerlocke to Spikemuth or vice versa. Their clicking and clacking footsteps on the asphalt ground echoed off the walls of the cylindrical chamber, and Dagda found himself walking to a rhythm, allowing his footsteps to click and stamp down in pace with Bede's.

"What are you going to do if you end up beating Leon?"

Dagda's rhythm was broken, tilting his head as he turned to Bede, his good eye adjusting to the darkness to see him. He hummed to himself, realizing that he didn't think about what he'd do after beating Leon that much. He knew that he wanted Rose gone, but what then? What would he do with his decades and decades of life after he vanquishes the evils of Galar and takes his place as it's Champion, it's Messiah?

"I want to get rid of Rose and the Royal Family." he said, and Bede looked to him, barely able to make out the scar over his eye as he exhaled slowly.

"What about after that?"

Dagda found himself smiling at the curiosity, amused to a point as he glanced ahead, seeing the end of the tunnel begin to close in as they took step after step. "I want to fix Galar."

"Fix it?"

He nodded, running a hand through his dark hair as he inhaled. He had grandiose dreams, but he knew that he would be able to achieve his goals and realize his ambitions with the bonds he'd forged, the people and Pokemon he had in his corner and at his side.

"I'm going to get rid of all of the bullshit that let's Rose get away with things, change the rules of the League, open the borders. I want Galar to be the normal, regular region that I hear all of the others are. I want Galar to feel like home to people even if they aren't natives. People who move here young or old like me. To Halflings too."

Bede smiled himself at the grand scale of Dagda's statements. However, he wanted to see what kind of region Dagda envisioned, and the thought of Halflings like Dagda himself, like Belphegor and Kai, Renji and Azaroth all being a part of it made him rather happy. There was no reason to segregate the Halflings to off the map villages in the forest. If they chose that as their capital sure, but they should be able to own homes and run business like any human.

"If you succeed, what are you going to do afterwards?" he asked, rather curious at how far along Dagda had planned. He received a smirk and a raised brow from the bronze skinned trainer, as if the question was funny to him.

"You going somewhere with these questions?"

Bede blinked. Was he?

"Imply I'm not."

The response was swift, almost defensive in tone. Dagda found it even more amusing truth be told.

"Well, I guess we'll settle down in Glimwood. Something about that forest speaks to me, and it means a lot to me because of how much I learned there. The people I met and such too. Even that scary ass lizard Heinreich." he mused, and Bede found himself humming.

_We._

Dagda had included him in all of his grandiose visions, showing exactly how important he was to him. The thought that he'd finally achieved a sense of normalcy, a functioning relationship with another person, made him feel slightly accomplished. It was a small victory, but it was far better than remaining as miserable as he was beforehand. He wondered if he'd even still be alive without Dagda. His mind began to wander as their footsteps grew closer and closer to the exit.

Bede found himself chuckling at the thought of Dagda sitting at a kitchen table, half awake with a half buttoned shirt and knotted tie while he read a newspaper and complained about the stock market or something similar. He liked this, being able to just daydream as he walked.

He wished it would have lasted longer.

A monstrous explosion rang out, Dagda's superior speed allowing him to actually react. He made wings from his hair, distending them and wrapping them around the two of them as he pulled Bede closer to him. He could feel the heat and debris hammering down on his body as he crashed to what he assumed was the ground, the feeling of more and more weight slamming down on his body.

Bede was terrified, unable to move and unable to really see. The two were swathed in black, muscle like hair and pinned beneath what felt like half of the tunnel, their movement restricted and weighed down. Bede began to hyperventilate, a combination of fearful panic and claustrophobia setting in. He could feel Dagda's lone lavender eye on him.

"Are you okay?"

Bede nodded gingerly, trying to calm down. He was still safe. They were in a dangerous situation, but he had to believe that Dagda would keep him safe, would help him survive. He'd survived worse, so this shouldn't be nothing, right?

Dagda tried to keep calm as well, but for a different reason. He was enraged. He had planned for someone to attack him at the other side of the tunnel, but blowing up the tunnel while he was still walking through it? He hadn't thought of that.

He realized that given their position, protected only by the sore and pained muscle like hair he could grow, he wouldn't be able to blast his way out of this. Given their position, Bede would be harmed in the explosions and attacks. And with Bede's Pokemon in the bag that Lars was currently carrying around, the duo were simply pinned beneath an obscene amount of stone, asphalt and cement. What had happened.

The skies were gray, thunder and lightning cackling about as rained surged down. The Troupe were all filled with an indiscriminate rage, almost unable to think straight. Without a single bit of warning or even the slightest fraction of a second to react, they were under attack.

Firstly was the explosion, the tunnel erupting before starting to fall apart and cave in, the group unable to move for Dagda and Bede before a horde of Pokemon and trainers set upon them. Lars thought quickly and released all of Bede's Pokemon from their spherical chambers, and the group began to fight back with an incensed vigor.

There was no chance for those that attacked them. Under Gorias' orders, they offered their foes no quarter. There was no offer of parley or acceptance of surrender. There was no retreat permitted or hesitation allowed. With the skies raging with a storm, Gorias simply swung his sword and all of his brothers in arms followed suit.

Lars' huge, tree like hands clobbered man after man, Pokemon after Pokemon, angered that he'd agreed to take all of Dagda's supplies with him.

Marko's shimmering claws simply erased the flesh and bones in front of them, piercing everything with no resistance like a bird flying through the air on a calm sunny spring morning.

Danzig's huge neck and broad body beat off any attempt at offense from their foes, his defensive nature allowing him to draw his foes close before his sinister jaws struck them down, his fists already coated in viscera.

Otis was much the same, his huge stature and immense physical power leaving him immune and impervious to the damage they tried to rend on him. Bolts of lightning, blasts of fire, torrents of water, blades of wind, stones from the skies, none of it meant anything to the enraged bear, who simply swatted his foes like flies with his huge, dense arms.

And for those who dared face Ozzy, their fate was far more cruel. Gruesome, deep wounds were wrought across their flesh, stone piercing their limbs and restricting their movement, the sight of the crimson wolf's gleeful expression burnt into their minds like the burn of a thousand suns. However, Ozzy refused to take a single life, instead leaving them battered, broken, beyond repair and craving the sweet release of death.

It felt like aeons, but within mere moments the entire battalion of men sent upon them were but mere piles of carcasses, like unusable hunks of an animal discarded by a butcher. They turned to the tunnel, to their brother and his closest friend.

The quivering of the ground stopped them in their tracks, the Troupe, including Selene, Sandalphon, Szayel and Bene Elohim, watching as a horde of varying Dynamaxed Pokemon began to stomp towards them. It was just like in Dagda's nightmares, the Halfling helpless and unable to fight against the wrath of the titans.


	64. Stage 64: The Iai of Oberon

The titans stomped forth, clouding the sky with their power and painting it a bright red with their auras. The diabolical giants marched like a battalion of soldiers, a variety of powerful Pokemon ranging from Machamp to Lucario to Conkeldurr and so on, all Pokemon with a distinct type advantage over almost all of Dagda's Pokemon, and even over Szayel. The situation looked rather grim.

However, they would not be deterred by this. Faced with dozens of power, titanous foes, the Dagda's Troupe only rolled their sore limbs and joints before releasing gutteral bellows. Their brother in arms, their leader and friend was in danger, and no oversized Pokemon was going to stop them from helping him.

"Brothers, surge forth! Draw upon the shackled lands of the Galar region to fuel your attacks! Rain down punishment upon the heretics that dare raise a hand against ye!"

At the command of Gorias, the entire surrounding Route was stripped of color, the life stolen from the grass and foliage surrounding them, the group preparing to try and wipe out the Dynamaxed horde in one fell swoop.

With shimmering claws and swollen muscles fueled by the life of the grass about him, Marko slammed his paws together at the wrist, aiming his hands at the first Pokemon to lift it's foot at him.

"Final Flash!"

A behemoth shimmering beam erupted from his paws, tearing the clouds in the sky asunder and striking the Pokemon directly in the chest, the force sending waves and waves of force about, the ground quivering and threatening to split from the sheer force of the Pokemon called the Berserker King.

The surrounding hills and the very earth underfoot of the Dynamaxed Pokemon began to shift, splintering about and striking them as it flew into the air, the sight of a single form leaping into the sky as the splintered crust of the earth took it's aim. The sight of pure crimson orbs flashed passed the horde of Pokemon, a howl splitting the skies as they came under attack.

"Splintered Stormshards!"

Lars and Danzig stood side by side, both in identical stances as they charged their own power and the power of the surrounding area. The both swung their stances, launching huge beams of energy that slammed into the horde, the silver, green and black beams of energy acting as a searing wall, protecting Dagda and Bede from beneath the rubble.

The final two members of the troupe surged forth, Gorias and Otis running side by side at an equal pace, both of them leaping into the very skies and twisting their bodies, the Electivire summoning all of his energy into his right foot, his rotund brother doing the same with his left.

The duo came down like a pair of enraged meteors, the horde of titans starting to think out one by one, attack by attack. "You'll pay for this disrespect with yer lives!"

With that righteous call, Gorias and Otis struck home.

With the raining shards of earth, the three monstrous beams fueled by the natural energies of the region and the two meteoric kicks from the skies, the ground itself split, the seas raging and twisting as the skies once again closed and clouded, a nuclear mushroom cloud covering the route and disturbing the entire region.

From beneath the rubble, Dagda could only wait. His body, the muscle like hairs that functioned like limbs in particular, were damaged and sore, being worn down bit by bit beneath the shattered concrete. However, he could only think of Bede, who seemed to be having a much harder time with the enclosed space, his brow covered in a nervous, panicked sweat and his breathing awfully shallow. Dagda could only pray that the ungodly explosions and quakes were the result of his Pokemon's attacks.

When the smoke cleared, only Dagda's Troupe remained standing, the horde of titans reduced to their normal size as their carcasses littered the battlefield like brown leaves blown by the wind. They all panted, realizing that they were very, very low on energy. The six of them could barely think straight, but they all began to move, almost unconsciously, towards the rubble that Dagda was buried beneath. They needed to free him.

They could not.

Szayel came barreling passed them, battered and defeated, the six of them turning their attention to a sight that they had hoped to never see. Milo, Nessa, Kabu, their gym staff and the former staff of Gordie were all in attendance, the Troupe realizing that this was a last ditch effort to stop Dagda from reaching the finish line. The last ace up Rose's sleeve.

Gorias grit his teeth as he turned to them all. Each and every one of these backstabbing snakes that would turn their backs on everyone and everything in this region that needed their help. He couldn't bare to look at them. He also knew that he couldn't defeat them all in his current state. They had won in mere minutes, surely, but the amount of speed and destructive power the released was obscene, shaking the entire region and it's surrounding waters. They were spent.

"It's nothing personal, we just gotta make sure that Dagda stays under those rocks." Milo said, tipping his huge straw hat. Danzig stood at the head of the group, his weakened body stalwart, unflinching. He would not fall. He _could_ not fall.

"Yer a bunch of fools!" Gorias shouted, the battered, exhausted Troupe lining up and straightening their posture. If they died here, they would die as warriors. Victory and death were the only options, and none of them really felt like window shopping with the Gods tonight.

"Ye stand nae chance against the Berserker King, The Raging Demon, The Crimson Wolf of the Forbidden Land, The Storm Lord, The Forest's Foremost and The Great Wall! Retreat or face death!"

Kabu frowned, his eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers. One of Gordie's staff members walked forward, holding Bede's Hatterene in a chokehold. The group hesitated, Gorias taking a step to the right to block Ozzy's path.

"All of you will die!"

"Calm down!"

The Electivire grit his teeth again. How had he missed this during all of the fighting? How had this group snuck onto the battlefield and defeated Bede's Pokemon so silently? Was he truly that focused on exterminating the Dynamaxed horde? He shook his head. He couldn't have been.

"If you want this thing to live, you'll all stand down."

The group looked amongst each other, trying to decide what to do, exchanging looks and grunts. They couldn't afford to lose here, but they were at a loss. Danzig leveled his gaze on Selene, the Hatterene seeing the look in his eyes. It was calm, almost dead.

The Obstagoon let out a single noise, a gravelly barking sound, the other five of them heeding the sound and backing down, diffusing their posture and forming a pair of straight lines, with a straight line between the horde and Dagda. They hoped that Danzig knew what he was doing, the first member of the Troupe also the youngest.

The group could only watch as the were passed by by the entire horde of trainers, who began sifting through the rubble to look for Dagda. "What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Otis asked, and Danzig could only stare, his chest moving up and down so calmly, so normally. "Wait."

"Boss! There's a body here!"

All of the attention moved to the member of Milo's staff that spoke, other member's of Milo's gym heading over to sift through the rubble to pull the body from the dirt and concrete. It wasn't Dagda, but the person was obviously male, and tall enough to make Milo whistle at the size of him. "He's a big'un. Too bad about 'im."

Nessa rose a brow, finding it odd that the man, who laid face down in the dirt, was dressed in a suit, complete with gloves. "Get his head out of the dirt. He might be important." she commanded, the grunts moving as fast as they could to move the heavy rubble.

"You think you know him?" Milo asked, and Nessa narrowed her eyes. "I could. He's dressed a little sharp to be walking through the tunnel at this time of day when it was supposed to be empty."

The conversation went no further, derailed by the fact that the young man pulling the body from the rubble screamed, shocked at something. When the Gym Leaders moved closer to inspect the situation, Danzig's eyes closed. He inhaled once, and exhaled slowly, his sharp nose able to smell Dagda and Bede beneath the rubble, about two hundred yards off from where they were digging the other body from the debris.

He opened his eyes halfway, his pupils nowhere in sight as his long neck shifted. "Move."

The Troupe set themselves upon the trainers as soon as the Gym Leaders saw the face of the Sharp Dressed Man, his inhuman features and his smiling face and vile, wide open golden eyes.

The next few moments were a mere blur. The three Gym Leaders moved back as the thought dead man rose to his feet, dust and stone falling from his suit as Dagda's Pokemon all struck, trainer after trainer falling beneath their might.

The three Gym Leaders simply stared at the man, his broad, muscular form turning to them, his golden eyes and their piercing gaze not distracting from the claws on his hands or the fact that his skull was canid, covered in blue fur and with cropped ears that appeared more like the horns of an azure demon, his posture somehow incredibly hostile and calm at the same time.

"What are you, Beast!?" Kabu shouted, and a baritone laugh sounded, the Troupe all moving on Danzig's call towards Dagda's location. This was what they were waiting for. A good distraction.

The sharp dressed man simply lifted his arms up high, his fingers spread and shoulders squared. The stance radiated an aura of violent physicality, of sheer titanic strength. The three of them all took a step back, the man inhaling as he glanced to the Troupe, who were slowly but surely pulling Dagda from the rubble, his wings surrounding him and Bede like a cocoon.

"Run home. Rose lost here. Make sure he learns that."

The baritone voice held an odd tone to it, a lyrical, whimsical sound that didn't seem right coming from such an imposing figure.

"You think we can't beat you and a bunch of worn out chumps!?" Nessa shouted, and the wolfman simply looked to her.

"My name is Azul Bin Ja'far bin Hassan al-Sabbah, and I am the Old Man in the Mountains' first, only and strongest Hashshashin. If you value your lives, you will retreat now. I am not here to kill you, only to make sure that Young Lord Bede makes it to Hammerlocke safely."

His words carried a lot of weight on them, as if each sound he made added more and more pressure on them. It was almost as if just listening to his voice was painful and damaging to their spines and lower backs. They grit their teeth, hesitant and worried, but the wolfman simply watched as they ran away, using his clawed fingers to scratch and brush dirt and dust from his suit.

The blue beast turned to the Troupe, who were all worn out, their bodies showing visible signs of fatigue. He also noticed that Dagda's aura was hostile, despite his battered and bloodied form. His clothing was torn and his body coated in various scrapes, cuts and bruises where the debris had struck him and worn on his muscle like hair. It was impressive that he was still alive at all given the length of time he was buried beneath the tons of concrete and the like.

However, his focus was his charge. The sharp dressed man walked over to the group, his golden eyes looking to Bede before he simply bowed deeply, an arm over his chest and the other folded neatly behind his back. The entire group were hesitant, but the bronze skinned Halfling wasn't about to let someone else out think him.

"Who the hell are you? I've never heard of no 'Old Man in the Mountains' or a 'Hashshashin' before."

The wolf headed man rose to his full height, standing almost a head taller than Dagda, his posture almost painfully rigid. He looked to Bede, whose breathing was still shallow and labored, adjusting to being able to breath freely. He was surely lightheaded from the ordeal, and his head would surely ache from readjusting to the sunlight.

"Answer me."

He turned back to Dagda, tilting his head slightly. If he still had his ears, he wagered that they'd twitch at this moment, a phantom throbbing in his skull letting him know what action his body wished to take. However, with cropped ears, that wasn't possible. It was truly the most annoying thing about his life.

"I am the Hashshashin, Azul Bin Ja'far bin Hassan al-Sabbah."

The line was rehearsed, said with no emotion or shift in pitch or tone. He'd said that exact line before, many times for many years.

"Who sent you here? And why to help me?"

He shifted his sharp canine gaze to the fluffy haired trainer, who spoke in short sentences, bursts of air that were accompanied by deeper pants and more hurried breaths. He was recovering, but slowly.

"The Old Man in the Mountains. He reminded me that it was my duty. He no longer has need of my services, so the title of Hashshashin no longer belongs to him. It belongs to you."

Bede looked at him, still incredibly puzzled. He felt like the man was speaking in terms that he _should_ be aware of. It was all oddly familiar to him, as if he'd heard them spoken in passing before. Was it perhaps in his first years, before the deaths of his parents? Or was it one of the times he eavesdropped on one of Rose's secretive meetings? He couldn't be sure. However, the man seemed like he would be forthcoming.

"Tell me everything."

Dagda glanced to Bede, realizing that he was determined to learn about this man and his 'duty'. He had to admit he was curious too, but the blue beast, who he assumed was some form of lupine Halfling, wasn't exactly willing to speak to him personally.

"I am Azul Bin Ja'far bin Hassan al-Sabbah, and I am the lone son remaining of the Ancient Galarian family known as 'The Iai of Oberon'. The Iai of Oberon were a clan of warriors, champions of the crown descended directly from The Hero of Many Battles, Zacian the Crowned Sword."

Dagda processed this information rather slowly, his worn out state impacting his mind as well. This wolf faced man was a descendant of Zacian, and his ancestors served the original, true royal family of the Galar region? What did he want with Bede then?

"Upon my birth, I was sent off to the frigid north of Sinnoh, many a decade ago. There in the mountains at the most northern reaches of the region, I was raised, trained and taught by the one called The Old Man in the Mountains, Regigigas the Earth Shaper."

Regigigas? The giant, legendary golem Pokemon stated to have moved continents and created the Pokemon known as the 'Legendary Golems' with his own hands? He was the one that taught and raised this man, who claimed to be a son of Zacian? If he was telling the truth, what brought him here?

"My title was held by my father, Moses Bin Ja'far bin Mohammod bin Hassan al-Sabbah. The 'Hashshashin' is a title for a military leader, the head assassin at the disposal of the crown. My job is to kill for the betterment of the Galar region, and with my technique perfected thanks to the Old Man, I have returned to help set my family's homeland on the path of justice."

Dagda narrowed his eyes as the next bit of information washed over him. This man was the lone living member of a group of ancient royal assassins, descended from Zacian in the service of the Galarian Crown, raised and trained by Regigigas? Even if his fantastical story was infact true, why was he here? Dagda assumed that he had to be under the orders of the continent pushing God, but what would Regigigas need from Bede that was important enough to send a demigod assassin?

"If you serve the Galarian Royalty, I assume that means that you're here to kill me, right? Rose convinced them I was a threat, didn't he?"

The wolf headed man's head tilted, his right ear flopping ever so slightly despite being cropped. Why _were_ his ears cropped anyway? It made him look incredibly intimidating despite the clueless look on his features.

"Certainly not, My Lord. The Old Man told me thusly…"

He cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders before slouching in place a little, likely in an attempt to mock Regigigas.

"The Galarian Royalty needs you more than me, Azul. The King of the Tuatha, Dagda and The daughter of the Thunder God, Katen Kyokotsu Hitoawa have but one living relative. There is but one child left to serve. You will be able to find him in the thickest part of the chaos, surrounded by diabolical titans, shielded only by the wings of a lavender eyed Halfling."

Bede blinked at his statement. Was _that_ why Rose was so determined on keeping him in his clutches? Was the reason that he'd sent hundreds of men and Pokemon after Dagda's life because he was aware of this fact? He was just a weak, traumatized trainer that couldn't even battle a gym leader legally. How was he supposed to believe that he was the rightful ruler of an _entire region_?

"Say that you're telling the truth… what proof do you have?"

He had to know. If this wolfman was telling the truth, he needed to know more. How hadn't he noticed it before? There had to be some reason.

"You are left handed, and one with hair like the clouds themselves, traits of the Fairy King. Queen Katen is the daughter of Zekrom, an ancestor to you. As a descendant of the Hitoawa, you have a natural attraction to strength and power. This is why you are a skilled trainer, and drawn to someone with as much if not more power than you." he said, Bede blinking when he realized that he referred to Dagda.

"So you're telling me that Bede is Nappa's _cousin?_"

Azul chuckled at that. It must be an odd thing to hear, but he was fully aware that the Hitoawa clan that were descended from Thorkrom, a bunch of huge brutish warriors, would be far different from those descended from Katen and the Tuatha. It was like the differences between a Houndoom and a Delcatty.

"I speak no lies, Lord Dagda. If it pleases you, Prince Bede, I would like to accompany you to Hammerlocke. You are all worn out, and it is my duty to protect you all."

Bede looked to Dagda, who only nodded to him. It was his choice. No matter how much or little the lavender eyed Halfling might trust this man, he only seemed to listen to what Bede had to say. The fluffy haired trainer wasn't about to turn down the sharp dressed Halfling's offer of protection, nodding to approve his request. "What do you want us to call you?"

The wolfman shrugged. He wasn't entirely bothered by any name, given his profession and duties. "My name is Azul, as I've said before. I am an assassin, so Hitman, killer, what have you will suffice. I am also half Pokemon, so I am not adverse to something pertaining to that, like 'The Mon Who Kills' or something."

The two trainers listened to his rambling while looking to each other, confused at how gungho he was about having some form of goofy, theatrical name that references his species and status. Dagda in particular couldn't believe it.

_Azul, The Mon Who Kills? Seriously?_ He thought, shaking his head.

Bede however, was taking it a little more seriously. If he were to blend together his profession, species and his name, he couldn't really think of much. However, as he looked to the sharp dressed wolfman, who seemed far less intimidating when he was musing to himself about some kind of epithet, one thing _did_ pop into mind.

"How about Hitmonblue?"


	65. Stage 65: Titania's Glade

The walk towards Hammerlocke was rather harrowing, all of them worn down from the surprise attack. Thankfully, between the immense power of the Troupe, who were now resting, and the appearance of the 'Hashshashin', Azul Bin Ja'far bin Hassan al-Sabbah, they managed to survive.

It felt like a far more lengthy walk because of how quickly their minds raced. Dagda's mind was moving a mile a minute. He had to process that Bede was the rightful ruler of the region, the true monarchy. And that he was a cousin to his mentor, Nappa Hitoawa.

This information was even harder to process for Bede, who had spent his life believing that he was an orphaned child, his parents dying in an accident. Now, with the knowledge that he was apparently the Galarian Prince, he had doubts about that. What if Rose had his parents killed, if the royal family did? And since he was descended from the same clan as Nappa, didn't that make him a Halfling? A demigod at that? It was all mind numbing, hard to process.

Thankfully, the duo could muse to themselves quietly without having to pay attention to their surroundings. Their 'chaperon', the assassin Azul, was focused on that for them. He walked ahead of them slightly, humming some song to himself as he pondered the nickname Bede came up with. He didn't dislike the sound of 'Hitmonblue', a name that referenced his profession, species and name, or color, or both. He chuckled, it was rather brilliant.

"Did you know my parents, Hitmonblue?" Bede asked, snapping himself out of his thought to ask. The wolfman looked to his charge, humming to himself. "I did not. I was told that they were lost to time. That we were able to find you was only because of the efforts of Nappa Hitoawa."

Bede blinked. He realized that this new revelation would change the way he viewed the massive Halfling. He wasn't 'Pops', Dagda's mentor with a silver tongue and an iron fist, he was now Nappa, Bede's own cousin.

"Pops knew? How long?"

Hitmonblue looked to Dagda. He didn't like casual conversation, given that he spent most of his life with just Regigigas, but he knew that without the titan to drag him down with stories of the glory days, he'd have to talk to other people.

"Not very. His scientist friend found out first, told him, he told his family, and his sister, Freyja, told The Old Man. He sent me and I guess I got here before Nappa did." he mused, his nonchalance unusual for one who claimed to be an assassin.

"That stance you took, the one that got the gym leaders to back down, what was that?" Dagda asked. He was rather curious. Given that Azul was already intimidating, but it was rather odd that he managed to diffuse them simply by lifting his arms.

"It's the Old Man's stance. It's a broad, physical stance that exudes a violent aura. Those that see it are normally afraid because of how large it makes me look along with how violent. Because of his advanced age, Regigigas is slow to act, so immense physical force is used to make up for the speed and mobility. Punch first and ask questions later and all that."

Upon reaching Hammerlocke, the trio found themselves wondering what they should do first. Dagda knew that challenging Raihan was out of the question, as his Pokemon were in no condition to fight. He also knew that he didn't need to plan or prep for the battle either. He actually respected Raihan, and saw him as an equal, an ally. He would simply face him as 'Dagda', not the 'Dark Messiah' or any other grandiose epithet he'd used.

Hitmonblue glanced about, his canid nostrils twitching as he tilted his head. There was an odd lack of people in the streets by the exit, but a bridge being the only thing between the city and a small war between Dynamaxed Pokemon and the Pokemon of two lone trainers might have something to do with that. "I will be departing as soon as Lord Nappa arrives. After I report, all you need to do to summon me is call."

Bede looked to the Halfling, wondering why he felt so complacent with his role as a bodyguard or enforcer. Didn't he have friends, family, Pokemon of his own?

"Do you like your… job?" he asked, and the canine's golden orbs turned to him as they walked the streets, Dagda a step or two ahead of them. He had someone he wanted to see, and he didn't seem like he had much patience today.

"My duty is to the rightful ruler of the region. You must understand that I decided to follow in the footsteps of my father. I am still a man with his own life and desires, but I have a responsibility to make sure that you're safe and sound. Even if it might go against your wishes."

When he said that, Dagda stopped short and turned to him, narrowing his eye and frowning as he looked to the wolfman.

"What does that mean?"

Hitmonblue looked to Dagda, realizing that the other Halfling took offense to the statement. It was odd for their to be such tension between two Halflings like them, as despite their more rugged, masculine appearances, both of them were Fairy type Halflings, despite Dagda being a demon and Hitmonblue being a… well, blue wolf.

"I mean you no offense, Lord Dagda. However, my duty to the Crown does mean that if I deem you a threat to Master Bede for any reason, I will deal with you." he said, the lack of emotion in his voice only further provoking the already agitated demon.

Hairs started to wrap about Dagda's arms, his lone eye taking on a much angrier gaze, belying his nature as a Dark type Halfling.

"I don't care if the Gods themselves commanded it, I will _not_ let you get in between us. I'll deal with you just like I've dealt with everyone else that's threatened me."

Hitmonblue could see that he struck a nerve. He wasn't expecting his charge's companion to be so oddly combative, so oddly _possessive_, but if the scene he witnessed at the Spikemuth gym was any indication, it was clear that the last thing you could do around Dagda was try to harm Bede and get away with it.

The sharp dressed Halfling decided to relent, bowing slightly and exhaling. "My apologies if I've offended you. I merely spake such because of how dangerous being around you is. I am on your side, and an ally of yours, but surely you must agree that traveling around publicly a mere day after killing a Gym Leader isn't the wisest thing to do."

It was Dagda's turn to relent, and he inhaled, closing his eyes as he realized that he was growing possessive and agitated for nothing. He was still on edge from someone trying to blow him up and stomp him out. He needed to trust his fellow Halfling. The equality of Halflings and the desire to see them be equals, like him and Hitmonblue, was the core of his mission. He needed to remember that.

"Azul! Old Man Gigas let you out of the basement?"

The trio turned to see Nappa approaching, the large man sporting a braided beard and far more casual attire than normal, his eyes locked on the trio, able to see the damage to Dagda and Bede.

Azul bowed to Nappa, grunting as he simply waited for Nappa to speak. He wasn't the most talkative for the most part, especially not with Dragon type Halflings. It was odd dealing with Nappa, who spent years and years of his life as a Fairy type Halfling. Azul could still tell that it was a part of him, but it was being overpowered by the scent of a Fighting type Halfling, proof that he was Half Gallade now.

"You two alright?"

Dagda nodded, and the demigod cast his eyes from his student to Bede, who he recently learned was a distant cousin. He made a lopsided face as the group continued walking, turning down a random street that Dagda felt was oddly familiar.

For the demigod Pokemon League Champion of Kalos and Alola, seeing that his cousin was a young man with fluffy hair and a more soft disposition was odd, as he was used to all of his siblings and in laws. The only person he could associate with Bede was possibly his father's old friend Vinci, who was soft spoken but still stern after coming into his position as Johto's Meister of Mammals.

"We're banged up, but we'll be okay."

Nappa's gaze switched back to his protege, sensing the tension in his aura and disposition. The attack was something that the demigod expected, but something was off. It was far too large scale for there to be no civilians involved. It was like the place was barred off from the public just to be a killing ground.

"Any names of note, Azul?" he asked, turning to the other demigod, who bowed and nodded with a barking grunt.

"Milo, Nessa and Kabu. The first three Gym Leaders to fall at the hands of Dagda. I have determined that they are the only ones left that aren't on our side one way or another."

Dagda looked between the two larger Halflings, narrowing his eyes. "Hold on. You aren't thinking about killing them, are you?"

Nappa looked to Dagda, tilting his head slightly. He inhaled, realizing that Dagda was being too soft, hesitating to tie up a loose end.

"The only Gym Leaders still alive that we don't get along with showed up and attacked your Pokemon, and his, for the sole purpose of collecting your corpse to bring it to Rose. Do you really want to let them stay around to try again? After _murdering_ the last two Gym Leaders you faced?"

Dagda hesitated, realizing that Pops had a point. He took a deep breath, realizing that he was struggling to think straight. Killing five of a region's gym leaders was a ridiculous notion, but with the fact that he had already done it twice, he shouldn't be hesitating.

Nappa himself was fully aware of this, and his crimson gaze shifted to Bede, the smallest of the four of them normally the most quiet. "What do you want to do with them, _Cousin_?"

Bede felt a chill run down his spine as he looked to Nappa, understanding that he was being given a chance to speak his mind, to speak up when he normally chose to keep quiet. He normally didn't get a say, be it when he was an orphan, or under Rose's wing. Now, he was being given a chance to speak his mind on whether or not three public figures lived or died. It was a little much.

"I… I don't want anyone to die on my word." he said, and Nappa exhaled, relaxed as if he expected that answer.

"We'll be keeping an eye on them. Azul, if you deem them a threat to Bede's _life_, not safety, take care of them for us. If not, just watch." he said, the canine bowing in agreement.

Nappa looked to Dagda, who still seemed flustered, out of place and agitated after the near death experience. "The two of you find some place to crash and mellow out. I can feel the clusterfuck in your auras and it's annoying as hell." he said, watching carefully as the two walked off, heading towards whatever destination Dagda had in mind.

"_That_ is the Galarian Royalty? The long lost said to not exist bloodline of my family?" Nappa mused to himself, Azul chuckling at his disbelief.

"At the least, he has quite the Champion. I feel like the 'Hashshashin' isn't needed anymore. Maybe I can retire." he joked, the two of them sharing a laugh at the fact that the true Monarchy wasn't actually extinct, and that it would be impossible to snuff out.

Farther ahead, the duo walked in silence, Dagda agitated about something or another, the Halfling trying to forget that he wasn't alone as he headed down a familiar side street. He was looking for the odd house he visited on his first trip to Hammerlocke, where he met the old woman in the oddly painted house. Surely she'd have some kind of book or old tome that would help ease his mind.

When he finally stumbled upon the house, he breathed a sigh of relief. His mind was running at a mile a minute, trying to think of how differently the attack could have gone, both positively and negatively, his mind fixated on outcomes where he alone perished. He wondered what his Pokemon would have done without him. The thoughts haunted him as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Dagda was expecting to look down and see the small old woman from before, with her oddly sparkling eyes and kind smile. Instead, he was met with a different, yet similar sight.

The woman before him was also older, a bit of wrinkles on her face and an aged, mature aura about her, but she had crimson eyes and hair that was ever so slightly green, faded only from age.

"Hello. I was wondering if the shorter, older woman was around?" he inquired, curious.

The woman chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd come back. Come on in you two." she said, and Dagda blinked. This woman's voice sounded the same as the other woman, but a little younger. Was she playing some kind of trick on Dagda?

When the duo entered, the woman's eyes shot straight to Bede, chuckling to herself about something she found amusing.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed at how different you are from last time." she mused, and Dagda blinked.

"Have we met before, Ma'am? I… can't recall." he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"The old woman from before was an illusion I used. I didn't trust you for the most part, but I get you now."

Dagda blinked. An illusion? How had he been unable to see through it? Was it the pain in his eye at the time? His focus on his journey, or his distraction at everything else back then? He couldn't decide.

"It's nice to see that the Prince of Galar is so cute, those ugly sons of bitches in the palace are hideous." the woman mused, Dagda and Bede both surprised at her casual vulgarity.

"Um… who are you exactly?" Bede asked, confused as to who this woman was and how she knew not only Dagda, but him as well.

She smiled, an oddly relaxing and kind action that set them both at ease as she gestured to a small sofa that Dagda didn't remember from the last time he was here. _I guess she decided to redecorate too, huh_? Dagda thought as he sat next to Bede.

"I'm family, don't worry about me. I'm happy to see that even the Hitoawa have long lost relatives." she said, filled with giggles and glee. The two younger trainers looked to each other, as if hoping the other could fill in the blanks.

"It was a shock for me as well. But… I actually don't know any of my family besides the guy that Dagda calls 'Pops'. Do you know him?"

The woman chuckled again. There was something that she found incredibly amusing about such a name being used to refer to Nappa, and both Dagda and Bede could tell that it was because of her relationship with the massive, draconic Halfling.

"Of course I know him, I'm his mother."


	66. Stage 66: The Dagda's Dagda

"His _mother?_"

The woman smiled, Dagda rather surprised at both her claims and her presence. It was somewhere between unsettling and comforting. On one hand, the Halfling felt at ease with another Halfling around, a woman who at least had the aura of a Fairy type.

On the other, he was slightly afraid. He knew that this woman must have an immense amount of power to have given birth to someone like Pops. This woman had to be one of the strongest living creatures in the entire region right now. What if he made an enemy of this woman?

However, the woman seemed to place her focus on Bede, as if she was uninterested with Dagda. "You don't seem to talk much. Is that what you got him for?"

The fluffy haired trainer blinked at the sharp tongued comment. His eyes narrowed slightly. Was she implying that he let Dagda make decisions for him? That wasn't true at all, was it?

"I'm perfectly capable of talking and speaking for myself, Old Woman."

She chuckled, amused by the response. She held a hand out, her fingers short and pale, her nails painted to match her crimson eyes. "My apologies. My name is Saria Hitoawa."

Bede reached out and clasped her hand, shaking it firmly. Her grip wasn't the tightest, but he could tell that she held a sense of authority. It was like she was some kind of leader in her community.

"I'd introduce myself, but you already know who I am." he said, and she smiled, casting a glance to Dagda. Bede couldn't decipher it, but when the two of them locked eyes, the demon seemed to back down, gritting his teeth and exhaling, his attention shifting to the huge bookshelves lining the walls. It was like she was shooing him away.

"I know your name and birthright, not you. Although, I do know a lot of other things, being so old." she mused, half absentmindedly as the two of them simply sat and talked.

"Is all of this talk of me being royalty really true? Are you sure it isn't a mistake?" he asked, the woman tilting her head a little. Her crimson eyes were very, very bright, and large as well. She simply stared holes into him like she was ready to tear out his soul with but a furrowed brow and a look.

"Of course it is. It's not like we need a figurehead. We could have used your boy toy if that was true." she mused, the fluffy haired trainer blinking at the way the woman referred to his only friend.

She tilted her head to the opposite and continued to stare for a moment. "You seem a bit… lost. You don't know very much about Halfling culture and such, do you?" she asked, and Bede shook his head.

"I don't. As far as I can tell, I'm completely human." he said, and Saria sighed. She wasn't a big fan of having to explain all of the boring parts of her life, but she could tell that this region needed it's rightful ruler, and for said ruler to actually know what he's doing.

"Well, we'll figure out _what_ you are down the line. For now, let me tell you a little bit about how Halfling Hierarchy works, for reference." she said, a smirk on her winking face. Bede wasn't truly sure how to feel, because he knew that she was giving him advice, but it was for something he didn't ever expect to have to deal with.

"Do you really think Lady Saria is the best person to help the Prince?" Azul asked, and Nappa hummed, pondering it for a moment. His mother was a kind soul, and had remained mellow in the years since Arceus' defeat. However, she also had a mean streak, one she developed over the course of the war and when she found herself placed in a position of power within the Halfling Hierarchy. One that was relatively unrivaled in the history of Halfling culture.

"I guess. My Mother is… special, much like that cotton ball. If she can't help him grow into a stronger person that _can_ lead, she'll teach him how to get Dagda to do what he wants for him. After all, my Father still listens to her for the most part. She's the one that told him to retire." he mused, more to himself as he shrugged and continued to ponder it.

Under his Mother's tutelage, or at least with her advice, Nappa hoped that Bede would make some form of progress, even if it wasn't immediate. He needed the young Prince to acknowledge that he was not only the rightful ruler, but also a distant member of the Hitoawa clan. He had nothing to worry about.

"So… you're the highest ranking woman in all of… Halfling society?" Bede asked, the duo finding their conversation rather engaging. Dagda had ventured outside, mentioning something about a Pokemon Center, likely to treat the wounds of all of their worn down, exhausted Pokemon. It left the two of them alone, without the sharp ears of the demon.

She smiled, nodding her head. "My husband is the Dragon King, and I am the Fairy Queen, making me _also_ the Dragon Queen. My sister wife, Homika, is also the Lady of Specters in Unova, and our brother in law, Simba, is the Cat King. You might be a very, very distant cousin, but you're still a member of our family."

Bede glanced to the ground, a frown crossing his features. Had he earned this? With everything he had, or hadn't, done, did he truly deserve to be suddenly thrust into what might be the single strongest family in the world's history? His cousins and their in laws were famous, with his…. His thoughts trailed off.

Saria smiled, realizing that she managed to steer his thoughts with her words just like she'd planned. She knew that he was a sensitive person, not the kind of individual that could just be told they were meant to rule and jump right into the swing of things. He needed to be guided, helped, or at the very least, taught how to control but one person.

Saria was fully aware the first time she met Dagda that he was a Halfling with incredible dormant power. Seeing him again, far more confident, powerful and physically imposing, she knew that all of his grandiose desires and drastic actions weren't mere flukes. She knew that if Bede could at the least put a suggestive thought in the demon's mind, that he'd soon follow. However, in order to learn how to control Dagda, Bede had to first decide what role Dagda would have in his Kingdom.

She merely waited, simply observing the shifts of emotions across his youthful features, his hesitant attempts to speak and his fidgeting fingers. It was like he was dying to ask her something, and yet he couldn't. She knew how this went, because she'd seen it before.

"If… If _I'm_ supposed to be… the ruler of Galar, what does that mean for Dagda?" he asked, trying to figure out _something_ to distract him from his thoughts. He watched the Halfling woman simply shrug.

"What is he to you? A friend? An ally? A brother?" she asked, again turning the wheel of the conversation. No King to be would we worth even putting on the throne if he couldn't sort out his feelings pertaining to a lone person. The whole of the region would be on pins and needles wondering what their King thought of them.

"I.. I don't know."

Saria rolled her eyes, scratching her head and gritting her teeth. She was trying to be nice, but if there's one thing that's eroded in her old age, it was her patience. A sigh escaped her lips as she level her crimson eyes on him.

"Are you afraid of him? I can read your mind you know. You seem cautious of him."

Bede looked to the woman, realizing that even if he wanted to hide something from her or lie to her, he couldn't, not if she was some kind of mind reading Halfling. He inhaled, closing his eyes for a moment before exhaling.

"I'm afraid of him. I admit that I was smitten with him during our first battle, or the couple of times we spoke when running into each other, but even when I was stealing glances or smiling like a loon, I was afraid, because of what I saw in the Mine."

Saria nodded, silently searching his thoughts for the memories in question. She needed to understand so that she could get through to him, help him understand himself.

She hummed after searching through his memories and the accompanying thoughts and feelings. She understood that his own fears and insecurities played a huge part on how he viewed things, and that his upbringing around Rose, the demon that he was, hindered his growth. She frowned to herself, wondering if Rose planned this.

By hindering Bede's ability or desire to be social and make friends and build relationships, he'd be unable to amass allies to overthrow him and take his birthright should he discover it. It was either very convenient, or very smart of the Chairman.

"You didn't understand Halflings back then. You do now. Dagda is far too enamored with you to ever turn on you. I could feel the negative energy he radiated before he came here. He was fully ready to fight Azul in broad daylight in the middle of the street for you. You have no reason to be afraid of him."

Bede seemed to understand what she was saying, and he realized that she had a point. If he was willing to strain his body to protect him from the rubble in the tunnel, _murder_ a Gym Leader for using him as a shield, not to mention everything that happened at the Mural…. The Mural…

Saria smiled. It was all piecing together in his mind, and she leaned back and inhaled.

"Rose deprived you of human contact, victimized and cannibalized you. The Mural is a focal point of your mental state, and it became far, far more positive afterwards. The second that Dagda grabbed you in front of Rose, you finally realized that you didn't need to be afraid of him anymore. That there was someone who could stop him."

Bede hesitated for a moment before he nodded. The woman was right. Standing there in front of everyone in Dagda's embrace was a life altering moment for him. He was disqualified from the Gym Challenge, and disowned by the only person who he'd ever considered family. However, he gained far, far more. He learned of a whole new world, and of the dark side of the one he did know.

He learned more and more about Rose's evil, and yet he learned that the targets of Rose's villainy were all harmless folk, good people who did nothing wrong but exist. You can't decide to be born a Halfling any more than you can decide what town you're born in or what color hair and eyes you have naturally. You can't decide how tall you are or what size your feet will be or when your baby teeth fall out. Being a Halfling was no different than being a human.

Dagda helped him see that, and Dagda helped him see that he could forge relationships on his own. He built a friendship with a lot of the Halflings from Glimwood, and even felt a familial bond with Belphegor, one that Dagda shared. He found his lips twitching upwards as the thoughts from the tunnel returned.

The thoughts of all of this being over and Dagda sitting at a kitchen table, a knotted tie on crooked and a newspaper in his hand. He'd mumble something about the stock market before asking Belphegor if he brushed his teeth. It made him chuckle.

Saria smiled. He understood _exactly_ what she was going for. She was glad that it was easier than anticipated, the boy's psyche an easily understood domain.

"So, I'll ask you again. What is he to you?"

Bede glanced upwards, wondering how he'd word his response. Dagda was far more suited to lead an entire region than he was, but at the very least, Dagda would be there to make his job easier. He was also the strongest trainer the fluffy haired trainer had ever seen. Bede knew that Leon would fall sooner or later, and he would be happy if _his_ Dagda was the one to do it.

"Dagda is the Champion of the Galar Region."


	67. Stage 67: Guardian Angel

Bede watched the woman smile, a soft look passing over her features as she inhaled. He shifted his gaze from her to the shelves lining the walls, wondering if any of the tomes had any information about his background at all. She seemed to understand what he was looking at, and she chuckled.

"I don't have much on your family. I'm sure Raihan would, either him or the vaults and libraries in the Palace." she said, and he looked back to her. There was a different look in his eyes, something that she was expecting. He appeared much more serious than before, as if he _understood_ what she was saying.

"So how _did_ you find out about me? I'm sure that you didn't just have the DNA of the rightful rulers on standby to test against every person in Galar." he asked, curious about the inner workings of this elaborate operation. Saria hummed, as if trying to recall something.

"Well, we found out that your DNA had traces of Hitoawa in it, and we knew that all the Galarians could be traced back to ancient settlers from elsewhere, you included. We came to find out that despite our family records saying otherwise, one of the first Hitoawa actually traveled here with the descendants of one of her cousins." she began, trying to explain it to the best of her memory.

"Well, we never thought of looking for _her_ descendants because our records say that she couldn't give birth. However, with enough research and the help of the Allfather's Chronicler, we found that she had children with the leader of the ancient settlers. Now, it's rather funny because the leader of those settlers was called 'Dagda' too." she noted.

Bede blinked at that. Was that a coincidence, that his companion bore the same name as the ancient King that he descended from? He shook his head, focusing on another odd detail.

"The Allfather's Chronicler?"

Saria nodded. She knew a lot about Halflings and their culture, so if she could tell him about various things, it would help him. If he ever ascended to the throne, he wanted to be able to help the region become as peaceful as the others, to let humans and Halflings live in harmony. He wanted to be able to show foreign Halflings that here in Galar, there was sanctuary, safety and happiness as well.

"He's called 'The Allfather's Chronicler' because he's an ancient, pretty much immortal Halfling that the Allfather, the Father of all Gods, chose to keep track of every single human, Halfling and Pokemon that's ever lived or died. He knew from the day you were born, but there's a reason that we also call Anubis an 'Omniscient Mute'."

Bede tilted his head slightly. This Halfling knew the entire time and never said anything to anyone for his entire life? All of this could have been prevented, his mental and physical wellbeing spared and possibly even the lives of his parents, if only this Halfling would have _said_ something.

He shook his head slightly. He knew that with the fact that he was chosen by the Father of all Gods to simply _record_ these things, that he couldn't say anything. It was part of his divine duty to remain silent, hence the nickname that they gave him. One who knows everything but says nothing.

Bede bowed as he bid Saria farewell a while later, deciding that he needed to meet with Dagda. The two of them had much to discuss, now that Bede was aware of who and _what_ he really was. He couldn't just be a meek, powerless companion or a burden. He couldn't be a weakness for their enemies to expose.

He wanted that to change. He did not want to be Dagda's weakness. He wanted Dagda to be _his_ strength.

He walked the streets of Hammerlock with the sun setting in the background, the skies showing the first signs of light, stars dotting the purple hues of one side of the sky, peering brightly through encroaching clouds. The weather in Hammerlocke and northward was hectic, and Bede wondered if he should by a thicker pair of gloves for when they travel north towards Wyndon.

He reached the main street of Hammerlocke, seeing the Pokemon Center in the far distance. He wondered how their Pokemon were doing after such a hard battle. He had heard from the mumbling of Azul and Nappa that Szayel in particular suffered a lot of damage. The rest of them were slightly battered and completely wiped of energy from firing off their hugest attacks at the Dynamaxed horde.

Bede frowned, realizing that all of that, the horde of huge Pokemon, the small militia of trainers led by Gym Leaders of all people, not to mention the tunnel that was rigged with _bombs_. All of it was meant to kill them, or at the least Dagda. Would people target his life that adamantly if he tried to claim his birthright? What could he do without Dagda or his Pokemon? Hope that Azul was fast enough?

He balled his fists as he walked. He didn't want to be that much of a burden. He needed to grow physically stronger somehow. He needed to understand exactly _what_ kind of Pokemon DNA he had in his veins, and if he could make any use of it. He didn't want to just be someone for Dagda to talk to. He wanted to be able to fight side by side _with_ Dagda and their Pokemon.

He stopped walking, hesitant at a bad feeling that he had. It was an odd feeling, but he could almost _feel_ negativity around him. There weren't many people on the streets, mostly old folks and athletes walking and jogging about on their ways home for dinner, the sky now almost completely covered in a blanket of night. The moon was a waxing crescent, shimmering it's arcing light through the nighttime cloud.

He waited, hearing footsteps move in a rhythm. He inhaled, exhaling slowly as he turned around. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Kabu approaching, spinning tape around his fingers as he glared at the white haired boy. Bede took a step back, his ears picking up on another pair of footsteps from behind him. He turned his head to look behind him, gritting his teeth.

He saw Milo approaching from the opposite direction, realizing that Nessa couldn't be too far behind. He had to think quickly, because if he ended up in a physical altercation with _either_ of these men, he'd be dead in moments. What should he do? He thought for a split second.

He _couldn't_ call for help. Dagda and Azul might not get along too well, but neither of them would spare the two Gym Leaders. This made Bede hesitated even more. Did he want his first act after learning who he was to be calling demons to kill monsters? What kind of King sits on the throne and calls for men to fall on their swords?

He shook his head, realizing that he just had to wait for them to approach him. He needed to think about this. When a Pyroar takes control of a pride, he chases out the other males, and sometimes even kills the Litleo cubs of his vanquished predecessor. Perhaps this was the same thing? Wasn't it?

He blinked. It _was_. Cruel and inhumane as it may be, it was identical to a Pyroar taking over a pride. In order to weed out his rivals and naysayers, he would have to resort to drastic measures. The false King and Rose were like Alphas, leaders of the pack or pride. Bede was like a young, strong Pyroar that wanted to test himself.

He'd made Galar his Pride, his Pack. And in order to do that, he'd have to destroy Rose and the false Royals. And then, in order to prevent Rose's children, his underlings, from rising up against him, he'd have to take them out ahead of time. That's it. He'd have to eliminate all of _Rose's_ Gym Leaders so that he could give Galar _Bede's _Gym Leaders.

"Look, little fella, we don't wanna hurt ya." Milo said, the duo rather close to him. He was able to move towards a wall so that they had to shift their posture to close in on him. It was better than nothing, but it wasn't really much.

"We are to bring you in. Resist and we will use force." Kabu said, and Bede hesitated. Could he really bring himself to do this? Was his previous analogy wrong? Was he not a young, _strong_ Pyroar that would take what he wanted and take out anyone that would seek to stop him? Was he _really_ worthy of being a King? He wasn't even legally a trainer anymore.

He blinked, realizing that he was forgetting everything Lady Saria had taught him. He _was_ worth it, he _was_ strong, and he _was_ the rightful ruler of the region. No matter what he thought of himself or what others thought of him, those facts could not be changed. He simply had to ask someone to do something if he didn't want to or couldn't. She taught him that.

He inhaled. He relaxed his posture and calmed his nerves, his heart slowing to a calm, normal pace. He couldn't allow an overgrown farmer and an old man intimidate him. Not when he'd survived Rose for almost his entire life. They were Rose's Gym Leaders. He had to remember that.

"Do you know who I am!?" he shouted, raising his voice and squaring his shoulders. Milo looked to Kabu before laughing.

"Some rascal Rose wants us to catch. I don't care about why he wants ya, but I'm not boutta risk Rose takin my farm away in one of them fits of his cause you wanna be a slippery varmint." he mused, and Bede frowned, taking Kabu's silence as agreement. He understood now. They didn't _care_. They were so indoctrinated to Rose's tyranny that they _wouldn't_ care even if they did know.

Which is why he also knew that Nessa would approach him from behind.

He whirled as fast as he could, swinging his left fist like a club, finding purchase on something that recoiled. He saw that it was infact Nessa, and she stumbled back, Milo cursing under his breath before he moved to tackle the white haired Prince.

The Prince did not have to react.

"Dagda!"

A monochrome blur appeared from seemingly nowhere, leaping through the air and slamming a flying knee into Milo's temple, rattling his brain and fracturing his skull as he fell, the blur remaining airborne as it's weight shifted to slam a right fist into Kabu's face, sending him flying back through a nearby bench.

Nessa had dispersed in the commotion, heading to Milo's side as Bede walked around Dagda, standing in front of him and folding his arms. The three Gym Leaders hesitated, wondering exactly what it was that Rose put them up against. They were told that Bede was weak, fragile in mind and body and ordered around by the Halfling. What they saw was different.

Bede stood, arms folded, with a smug look across his features. Behind him, with black claws made of hair covering his raised, spread arms, was Dagda. His skin was pale white, and he had six wings made of hair covering his back. He was some kind of black winged Seraph, a fallen angel or a monochrome Demon that was at the beck and call of the Prince.

"This is your last chance. You will leave me alone, and refuse Rose's orders to come for me, or I'll make sure that you never see the day that Rose dies." Bede said, his tone far more stern and commanding. He was learning as he went along, and the demon at his back made him far more comfortable being so demanding.

The three of the scrambled to their feet, looking between each other, hesitant.

"I'd take his offer if I were you."

The three Gym Leaders turned around, seeing Azul and Nappa standing, their causal garb and posture not distracting from their oddly demonic expressions. Sickening smug grins, half lidded eyes devoid of pupils and auras so threatening that they look like distorted space surrounding them, something that Dagda was able to match.

Nessa grit her teeth, holding her pained jaw, her split lip bleeding onto the glove she wore. She glared at Bede, unsure of what she was dealing with. "What the hell happened to you!? Rose told us you some pathetic kid!"

Bede smiled, realizing that with Azul, Nappa and most importantly, Dagda, he felt invincible. He felt like he could conquer the world, and it showed in his mannerisms and face.

"I am Bede, the rightful Prince of the Galar region! Accept my offer of mercy or face your final moments at the hands of my Dagda, the _true _Champion of Galar!"


	68. Stage 68: Sword and Shield

With the three Gym Leaders dispersed, their fleeing forms shrinking into the background, Azul and Nappa diffused, their posture relaxing and their auras becoming far more approachable. The same was true for Dagda, but to a lesser extent. He was still agitated, a part of him upset that Bede let them go.

Nappa sighed, glancing towards the Stadium. "Let's go Azul, we've gotta get everything set for Dagda's battle with Raihan."

The Halfling bowed slightly, shifting to Bede and bowing again before he followed the larger Halfling north towards the Stadium, leaving Bede and Dagda in the street, the Halfling still on edge in case the three gym leaders didn't feel like obeying Bede's order.

The cyclopian Halfling looked to his fluffy haired friend, rather intrigued by part of his small monologue. "What exactly do you mean by _my_ Dagda?"

Bede blinked, as if he just realized that he said it himself. He stammered for a second, his face starting to turn red as he tried to find the words to explain himself.

Dagda chuckled, rather amused by the fact that Bede was having such a hard time explaining himself. He wasn't upset in the slightest, but he was rather curious. He spent but an hour, maybe a little more, talking to that Halfling woman, Saria, and now he was making bold claims to his would be assassins and referring to the Grimmsnarl Halfling like some kind of royal property. It was quite interesting.

"I'm… I'm the Prince of Galar. All of this region belongs to me, including the people in it. You aren't an exception to that." Bede said, his voice not as confident as his choice of words. Dagda nodded, the two falling in line and heading towards a nearby hotel. The Halfling was oddly tired, and he wanted to simply rest for the rest of the day. He wanted to battle Raihan, to be sure, but for now, he wanted to do nothing at all.

"So I'm just another peon that you can tax and oppress with your laws and curfews and the like?"

Bede took his turn to laugh and be amused. This was another thing he enjoyed about Dagda's company. He always had some kind of witty remark ready, almost like he could tell what was going to be said to him. It was incredibly amusing.

He looked to Dagda again, and his eyes locked onto the scar that went across his face. He never really paid it too much attention, but it truly stuck out to him now. He remembered what Dagda looked like without it, his lavender eyes shimmering against flames that he beat off with his bare forearms.

Now, one of those eyes was clouded, grayish and unable to shimmer or sparkle. It was rather odd to notice it _now_ of all times, but the scar going from his hairline, down across his left eye and down to the side of his nose. Any further and it would have split his lips and the right side of his chin. Did the wound bother him?

He wanted to know more about the injury, because he felt like he could relate to it, with his misshapen calf. He glanced down, wondering exactly why he didn't try to get the leg surgically repaired, or asked someone to do something. He simply just put his undersuit on and called it a day, not bothered in the slightest for the most part. Was Dagda's scarred face and blinded eye the same?

"You know, you never answered my question."

Bede blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and shifting his gaze. He had fallen silent as they walked, and when they reached their lodging for the next day or so, he had found a nice seat by a window overlooking the Wild Area and zoned out. He was staring off into space, his mind a complete train wreck of thoughts both positive and negative.

Focusing on Dagda, he tilted his head slightly. Was he referring to the remark about him being a peon? That was a serious question he wanted an answer to?

Dagda had a quizzical look on his face, his right brow raised, the muscles in his left eye not the most responsive. He had an odd smirk on his face, one that Bede couldn't decipher. The scar across his face looked like it was hindering the way the left side of his mouth moved. It captured his attention.

"Does your scar hurt?"

Dagda's lavender eye winked, a look of confusion coming over him. What kind of response was that? He avoided the question by asking a completely question. His head tilted slightly as his eye narrowed slightly.

"Sometimes. I've been half blind for a couple months or so. I barely remember half the time, especially with my sense of touch and hearing. My sense of smell is pretty good, but I think it's to make up for the eye."

Dagda caught himself, realizing that he was rambling about nothing important and trying to make himself sound impressive. That was unusual, and he wondered how much he did that, particularly around people he got along with.

Bede glanced from Dagda to his leg, and the Halfling felt like he understood Bede's line of questioning. They both had some kind of physical anomaly, and at least for Bede it was a great source of insecurity. He didn't want someone to look at his leg and stare, or ask about why it was shaped like that. Although, Dagda didn't particularly like the thought of people staring at the fluffy haired trainer's leg to begin with.

"Do you ever wonder what people think when they see it?"

Dagda hummed, glancing to the ceiling and pondering it for a moment. Did he really ever put stock into what other people thought about his scar? He had to admit at least right now, he was curious. He doubted that anyone would guess that he was struck down and defeated by a rampaging Obstagoon, one that he considered a good ally now. He stifled a chuckle at the thought.

"Not really. I've always looked weird. My body is shaped a bit weird, my nose is a bit upturned, my ears are shaped funny, I used to be pretty lanky. A scar isn't a big deal to me. I wasn't some known model or public figure before the scar, so it's not like I had my public image to care about."

He winked, realizing that he did it again. He rambled about how little it bothered him, almost like he was trying to impress someone with his self confidence. Exactly _why_ was he doing that? He exhaled from his nose, slightly agitated by the realization.

"What...what did you think about my leg?"

Despite still wanting an answer of some form, serious or not, to his initial question, Dagda didn't mind being the one interrogated. Especially now with his heritage and birthright finally revealed to him, Bede needed to watch how people viewed him. He'd probably have a problem being viewed as a weak, scarred young man instead of the King he was meant to be.

Dagda felt his lips twitch downward at the thought. No one would think that Bede was weak. He wouldn't allow it. He was the one Bede called the 'Champion of Galar', the gladiator who was a symbol of power in Bede's Kingdom.

"It made me mad. The thought of how terrified you must have been, and how much pain you were in just made me so…. Angry. I want revenge for my Father's death, for everyone that Rose and the false Monarchy hindered, hurt or killed, but more than anything, I want Rose to suffer for what he did to you. Protecting you has always been one of my primary goals."

Bede blinked at that, rather surprised that Dagda would put protecting him over his desire to become Champion. He tilted his head slightly, his hair bouncing with the motion. Was it because, in a sense, he already _was_ Champion? He wasn't the strongest trainer swathed in endorsement deals and sponsorships and backed by the League, no. He was the strongest warrior in the service of the _true_ King.

"More than becoming Champion?"

Dagda didn't hesitate in nodding, the look in his good eye adamant. He was very serious about everything he said.

"Becoming Champion means nothing to me. It's a given that a trainer strives for that title. I'd be no different from Hop if all I care about was trying to beat Leon. I strive to make Galar a better place for Halflings, for their families, for _all _species of Pokemon. For my brothers in arms, and for your family. No matter if it's the Hitoawa and whatever other distant relatives you might have, or just simply Belphegor. If I have to do that from beside your throne, so be it."

The white haired Prince was rather surprised by the bold declaration from Dagda. It was a pledge of undying loyalty, of service to the crown. To make his Kingdom a paradise for all with or without help. He was fully willing to complete his messianic crusade and then spend the rest of his life letting some disgraced Gym Challenger rule the region he purified.

"Why are you so determined to put me in charge? I can't even command one person. You want me to rule over this… paradise that you want to create? Why not do it yourself?" he asked, an odd tone in his voice, as if he was upset that Dagda didn't want the metaphorical, or literal, throne.

Dagda rolled his shoulders, pushing himself from the couch that he sat on, their Pokemon all casting a quick glance to Dagda, Gorias watching the two go back and forth. It was an interesting dynamic to him. He hadn't seen much of it in his life. The closest he could think of was Magni and Nappa, the older of the two listening to Nappa simply because he didn't care enough.

When Dagda reached Bede, he rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself before he dropped to one knee. He bowed his head, placing his fist on the ground and inhaling.

With his heightened senses, he could feel and hear Bede shuffling about in his seat, likely surprised at Dagda's unusual display of loyalty. He might give himself grandiose titles like 'The Dark Messiah' and 'The Blooming Demon', but at the end of the day, he was just someone who wanted to live a carefree life, and as he flexed the muscles in his left arm, he knew that this was the best way to go about it.

"As you've already been informed, I am Dagda De Danann, Your Champion. All you must do is give me a name and I will snuff out someone's life. Name a Pokemon and I shall retrieve it for you. Desire a dish and I shall prepare it for you. Call for me and I shall be your Sword and Shield, the Galarian General that will vanquish any foe you consider a threat. The region that _we_ desire will come to fruition, and I will do whatever it is you wish to uphold that peace, Your Highness."

Bede was completely stunned. In all of his years, he'd never seen anyone pay him _this_ much heed, this much attention. This was arguably more attention than even Rose gave him, but it was completely different. He was willing to kill, fight, hunt and serve. Even menial tasks such as cooking were not beneath him. It was truly unbelievable, and he couldn't for the life of him understand it.

"So if I tell you to defeat Raihan without a single Pokemon falling?"

"It will be done."

"And if I tell you to pick out snow gear for me because North Galar is an arctic wasteland?"

"I will shear the Wooloo myself, Your Highness."

Bede grumbled, finding Dagda's over the top theatrics far too much. He knew that the Halfling was an actor, but this was beyond playing a part. He was being more dramatic than the villain in a cheesy play, or a grieving mother at a funeral. It was almost inhuman really.

"Why?"

Dagda looked up to him as he rose to his feet, flexing his hands as the blood started to circulate better, the Halfling cracking his neck before responding with 'Why what?'

"Why all the grand, theater script speeches proclaiming your undying loyalty to me and the Galar region?" he asked, dramatically moving his arms as he tried to mock Dagda, who took little to no offense to the jabs.

Dagda simply smiled, shrugging and turning back to the couch, a quick glance out the window telling him that it was almost time to figure out what was for dinner. The orange sky over the Wild Area looked pretty good. He wondered briefly what it'd look like from the top of the towers that made up Hammerlocke and it's stadium.

"Because I have something better."

"Better than control of an entire region?"

Dagda nodded. "Of course. That's all that paperwork and all those crying peasants asking for lower taxes and higher wages and blah blah blah."

Bede folded his arms, not buying Dagda's aloof act this time. "What could you _possibly _have that would be better than being the King of Galar?"

Dagda glanced to Bede, chuckling as Gorias broke out in laughter.

"Laddy that act is more tired than my Nan after a run. Ol' Nappa used it on his woman a century ago."

Dagda shrugged, finding Gorias' jabs at his acting rather amusing, something that the other Pokemon all joined in with, chuckles and smiles breaking out through the room.

"Oh yeah, I don't need an answer to that question I asked earlier."

Bede blinked, barely remembering the fact that this entire conversation was because he avoided answering a question.

"Really? You aren't curious anymore?"

Dagda shook his head with a shrug, humming to himself.

"Nah, since you wouldn't tell me, I made the decision myself. I'm going to be everything I said, the _true_ Champion of Galar. _Your_ Champion. That way, you got no choice but to deal with me as long as you rule."

Bede rose a brow, frowning slightly at Dagda's aloof confidence. He could barely tell whether or not this was another act, which meant that Dagda was getting better at his performances.

"Not if I banish you to underground Pokemon dens for the rest of your life I won't."

Dagda blinked before he chuckled. He continued to chuckle, the series of chuckles blossoming into laughter, Bede smiling before joining in, the duo's laughter spreading to all of their Pokemon, the Prince completely forgetting that he never figured out exactly what Dagda had that he thought was better than being a King.


End file.
